Enamorado de mi tutora
by Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru están a punto de repetir su quinto año de secundaria. Sin embargo recibirán ayuda de tres destacadas y al mismo tiempo rebeldes alumnas que harán de su año escolar un locura.
1. Sus nuevas tutoras

**N/A:** Este es el primer capitulo del fic :) Espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

* * *

><p>El profesor todavía no llegaba – lo que no era nada nuevo, puesto que nunca llegaba a la hora- y todos hacían desorden mientras él trataba de dormir…pero no era tan fácil con tanto ruido. Lo único que quería era que llegara el profesor así todos guardarían silencio (o por lo menos harían menos bullicio) y el podría dormir y soñar con que estaba sobre una nube…durmiendo.<p>

-¡Shikamaru!- una voz sobreexcitada despertó a Shikamaru quien, perezosamente, levantó la cabeza para mirar. Naruto, ese que siempre se metía en líos y nunca se quedaba quieto y Kiba, un chico que pasaba demasiado tiempo con su perro, tanto así que a veces parecía más un animal que una persona, lo miraban y parecían entusiasmados "que problemático"

-¿Qué quieren?- las palabras salieron a penas de la boca del chico de pelo negro. Estaba tan cansado de hacer…nada.

-Nos vamos a arrancar ¿Vienes?

Shikamaru lo pensó. No tenia ganas de moverse, pero tampoco tenia ganas de quedarse en ese incomodo pupitre sabiendo que en ese mismo momento podía estar tirado sobre el refrescante pasto, mirando las nubes al pasar.

-Bueno.

Los tres chicos se digirieron a la puerta del aula- nadie les dijo nada, ya todos sabían lo que iban a hacer. Solo una persona les prestó atención.

-¡Naruto!- el rubio se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con una enojada Sakura.- ¿Otra vez te vas a escapar de clases?

-Emmm…bueno…

-¡Naruto!

-Te prometo que mañana me quedo todo el día.- le dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando atrás el fuerte sonido de la voz de Sakura despotricando contra él. Naruto nunca la entendería. Ella decía que no sentía nada por él, claro como estaba tan enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero siempre andaba atrás suyo mandoneándolo, como se fueran algo…

Salir del salón de clases no era lo difícil, lo complicado era dejar la escuela. Se podían escapar por el gimnasio, pero solo si nadie lo estaba ocupando y si era así, tendrían que salir por la puerta principal, pero solo cuando ésta se desocupara o el portero los vería. Ninguno de los tres estaba nervioso. Habían hecho lo mismo tantas veces que ya se sabían los pasos de memoria.

El timbre sonó y Kakashi volvió a la sala de profesores. Se sentó junto a Kurenai y Asuma y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa para servirse un café.

-Hoy tuvimos una prueba- comentó. Ambos profesores lo quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo que Iruka se sentaba junto a ellos, también.- Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru no estaban. Seguro que se arrancaron pero…

-¡Se volvieron a arrancar!- exclamó Kurenai preocupada. Ella era una profesora muy estricta pero eso no significaba que no tuviera afecto por sus estudiantes y uno de sus preferidos (aunque nadie entendiera por que) era Kiba Inuzuka, y aunque ella siempre trataba de ayudarlo a subir sus notas, Kiba la rechazaba como a todos los demás profesores. Miró a Asuma y vio en sus ojos preocupación. Ella sabia que el alumno preferido de Asuma era Shikamaru.

-Si Naruto sigue así, repetirá de curso- observó Iruka. Por alguna razón éste siempre había sentido un cariño especial hacia el pequeño revoltoso.

-Lo se- continuó Kakashi- y la verdad es que Tsunade no nos dejará ser blandos con ellos, aunque por un lado creo que tiene razón.

-Todavía podemos hacer algo ¿no? – Inquirió Kurenai buscando apoyo- quiero decir que, estamos a mitad de año. Todavía los podemos ayudar.

-¡Claro que si!- afirmó Asuma- mira, no podemos dejar repitiendo a Shikamaru. El chico es un genio. Si solo no fuera tan flojo…

- Es verdad, y Tsume va a matar a Kiba si llega a repetir. No podemos dejar que eso pase.

-Y Naruto…-comenzó Iruka pero no supo que mas decir- bueno él, es muy simpático.

-Naruto tiene mucha energía y la canaliza mal. En vez de usarla para sus estudios la usa para hacer desorden y molestar a los demás- observó Kakashi.

-Creo que se como ayudar a Naruto- intervino Kurenai- hay una estudiante del 5º A que es muy inteligente y muy tranquila. Muy callada. Ella podría ayudar a Naruto a subir sus notas y además, quizás, lo pueda ayudar a…calmarse un poco.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea!- opinó Asuma- es mas, podríamos hacer lo mismo con Shikamaru y Kiba. Darles un tutor que los ayude a concentrarse en sus estudios.- miró a su alrededor en busca de ideas- ¡Baki! ¡En tu clase hay una chica que es muy inteligente! ¿Crees que ella podría ayudar a Shikamaru a subir sus notas?

Baki lo miró poco convencido.

-No se. Se de quien hablas y ella tiene ya muchas responsabilidades cuidando de sus hermanos menores…

-¡Vamos! Shikamaru no es nada en comparación con ellos dos.

-Bueno, esta bien. Se lo diré.

-¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿Quién puede ayudar a Kiba?

Nadie parecía querer cooperar.

-Quizás yo te pueda ayudar- Kurenai miró hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba aunque no era necesario. El profesor de música, Orochimaru, no se llevaba bien con casi ninguno de los demás profesores y le extrañaba que se interesara ahora en ayudar.

-¿A si?

-Tengo una alumna que es muy inteligente y seguro podría ayudar a ese chico que tu dices.

Kurenai sabía de quien se trataba y no le gustaba nada la idea.

-Lo voy a pensar ¿si?

-Kurenai, mi alumna tiene excelentes notas pero esta pendiendo de un hilo por su comportamiento. Necesita hacer algo "solidario" para permanecer en esta escuela o será expulsada.

-No podemos negar que se lo merece- comentó Kakasi. Orochimaru lo ignoró.

-¿Qué dices? Ella es la mejor músico de la escuela.

-Pero es tan…parece tan enojada todo el tiempo…

-Es por eso que es tan grande artista.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose por unos segundos.

-Está bien.

-Mañana nos encargaremos de esto.

Temari no era la chica más popular de su clase, pero ella sabia que llamaba la atención de muchos chicos de su escuela. No era la más femenina pero si usaba el uniforme muy provocativamente, mostrando las piernas más de lo necesario y haciendo enojar a sus dos sobre protectores hermanos.

Pero Temari estaba aburrida de lo mismo de siempre, de los chicos malos con los que solía salir. En ese mismo momento notaba como Hidan, un chico de su clase que era como tres años mayor que el resto por que había repetido innumerables veces, igual que todos los miembros de su pandilla, los Akatsuki, la miraba descaradamente.

Lo que realmente Temari quería era una aventura. Algo nuevo que le impidiera concentrarse durante las clases y que no la dejara dormir en la noche.

Ya estaba en séptimo, solo le quedaba ese año en la secundaria Konoha. Tal vez afuera encontraría eso que estaba buscando.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba y Temari seguía con su mirada fija en la ventana. Le gustaba observar las plantas, ver como crecían y las reacciones que tenían frente a distintas situaciones. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que sintiera algo por Zetsu.

-Temari… ¡Temari! - La chica, sobresaltada, miró a su profesor.- te necesitan.

Salió de la clase un poco nerviosa. Seguro Gaara se había metido en algo otra vez.

Cuando salió vio a la directora del establecimiento junto a dos chicas más.

-Acompáñenme.- les indicó Tsunade y las tres chicas la siguieron hasta otra sala de clases. Cuando llegaron la directora tocó la puerta y dijo:

-Necesito a Uzumaki, Inuzuka y Nara, por favor- los tres chicos salieron de su aula, con cara de terror. Los seis se quedaron mirando unos segundos, mientras seguían a Tsunade hasta su oficina. Una vez allí, los seis tomaron asiento.

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer mirándolos a todos, muy seriamente- se preguntarán que hacen acá ¿no?- todos asintieron. Temari miraba a una de las chicas que estaba con ella. Era extraña, tenía el pelo negro, la piel muy blanca y los ojos completamente blancos. No entendía como nunca la había visto.

-¡Esta vez juro que yo no fui!- gritó uno de los chicos. Era rubio y tenía los ojos muy celestes. La chica de ojos blancos se puso tan roja como el pelo de Gaara cuando éste habló.

-Naruto- dijo la directora, haciéndole un gesto para que permaneciera callado- no estas aquí por haber hecho algo. Estas acá por que tu y tus dos amigos están en peligro de repetir este año… - sacó algo del cajón de su escritorio y se lo mostró a los chicos. Eran pruebas, y estaban casi en blanco- miren la nota que obtuvieron en su ultima evaluación de matemáticas…como pueden explicar esto.

-Yo me quedé dormido- explicó el que estaba a la derecha. Temari lo miró y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico parecía que se dormiría en cualquier momento.

-¡Yo me había olvidado que había prueba ese día y bueno…no estudié!- exclamó ese tal Naruto. Hablaba fuerte y con mucha energía.

-Mi perro se comió mi cuaderno y mis libros- se excusó el tercero. Tenia marcas rojas en su cara. Parecían tatuajes ¿de donde venían esos tres chicos tan raros?

-Siempre lo mismo- replicó Tsunade, dando un suspiro- Si fuera por mí los dejaría que sigan sacándose malas notas pero hay algunos profesores que realmente se preocupan por ustedes y quieren ayudarlos por eso es que les hemos asignado tutores…

-¡Yo no necesito ningún tutor!- exclamó el de pelo negro.

-Mira, Shikamaru, todos dicen que eres excepcionalmente inteligente, pero tus notas demuestras lo contrario así que mientras sigas teniendo estas calificaciones harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿Hay que pagarle a esos tutores?- preguntó el de los tatuajes- porque mi mama no querrá malgastar su plata en algo así.

-No te preocupes. Sus tutores recibirán un pago pero corre por parte de la escuela.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el mismo levantándose de su asiento.

-Si. – dijo Tsunade – solo falta que les presente a sus tutores.

-Ah, bueno- se volvió a sentar y quedó mirando a la puerta, esperando que alguien entrara por ella. Los otros dos lo imitaron.

-Sus tutores son ellas- tanto los chicos, como las chicas quedaron mirando a Tsunade sorprendidos. Los chicos con una sonrisa débilmente formada en sus labios y las chicas con enfado. Por lo menos dos de ellas. A la de ojos blancos parecía que le iba a dar algo.

-¿Ellas?- preguntó el de pelo negro con desdén.

-Así es. Déjenme que se las presente- con una mano indicó a Temari y dijo: ella es Temari Sabaku No. Va en el último año y tiene muy buenas calificaciones.

-¿Sabaku No? – preguntaron los tres al unísono. Seguro conocían a Gaara.

-Ella- continuó la directora, ahora señalando a la de ojos blancos- es Hinata Hyuga. Está en el mismo año que ustedes, pero se destaca.

-¿Eres pariente de Neji?- le preguntó Naruto y la chica asintió con la cabeza. Si antes estaba roja ahora se había puesto bordo.

-Y por ultimo tenemos a Tayuya.- los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asustados. Todos sabían que Tayuya era un…caso especial. Una abusadora por naturaleza.

-Espere un momento- dijo ella- a mi nadie me pregunto si quería ser tutora de estos pendéjos.

-En primer lugar, Tayuya, cuida tu lenguaje cuando hablas conmigo. Segundo, tienes que hacerlo. Tú sabes bien por que. Hinata y Temari ustedes pueden negarse pero realmente estoy realmente interesada en que sean ustedes las encargadas de esto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y Temari se encogió de hombros.

-Si me ayuda a pasar menos tiempo con mis tontos hermanos…

-Así me gusta. Temari tu serás la tutora de Shikamaru…- Temari lo miró. El miraba por la ventana con los parpados caídos y la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Aquello iba a ser un aburrimiento total para ella.- Tayuya, tu te encargaras de Kiba y…

-¿Quién mierda es Kiba?- Kiba parecía querer morirse en ese momento.

-¡Tayuya, una insolencia mas y te suspendo por todo un mes!

La chica resopló y el pequeño mechón de cabello que caía entre sus ojos se elevó.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero ¿Quién de estos tres hijos de…quiero decir, chicos, es Kiba?- Tsunade lo apuntó con su mano y Tayuya le dirigió una mirada de desagrado.

-Hinata, obviamente tu…- no siguió hablando. Hinata acababa de desmayarse y caer de su asiento. Se despertó cuando le lanzaron un poco de aire.

Salieron de la oficina de la directora, y se fueron a sus respectivas salas de clases todos juntos pero sin decirse nada. Tsunade les había dicho que sus clases particulares serian todos los viernes después de clases, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por ellos hasta entonces.

-Chau, Hinata- se despidió Naruto de su tutora y esta se quedó por unos segundos como en shock, mirando justo donde el chico había desaparecido.

-Que se joda ese pendéjo de mierda- La voz de Tayuya sacó a Hinata de su ensimismamiento- no pienso ayudarlo en nada.

-No…no creo…que…que sea tan malo- Hinata tenia una voz suave y titubeaba mucho al hablar, pero no parecía una chica pesada.- Naruto no…no se ve tan malo.

Y con una sonrisa, entró a su salón de clases.

* * *

><p>Por si a caso: En esta secundaria se empieza desde primero con 1112 años y se termina en septimo con 17/18. Los tres chicos principales tienen 15.

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia ya saben que hacer :)


	2. Todo mal

**N/A:** Acá esta la continuacion. Quejas, dudas o sugerenias, ya saben que hacer!

* * *

><p>-¡Yahoo!- gritó Kiba cuando el timbre para salir a la hora del almuerzo había sonado. Él, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji salieron casi volando de su salón para juntarse con los otros dos miembros de su "pandilla" que no estaban en la misma clase que ellos: Shino y Sai.<p>

Shino era callado y muchas veces pasaba desapercibido pero era uno de los más respetados de todo el grupito de amigos. Sai era nuevo en Konoha, y al llegar muchas chicas habían creído que seria un "Sasuke" mas, pero al descubrir su retorcida personalidad y su extraña fascinación por el miembro reproductor masculino, todas se decepcionaron de él.

Cuando los seis estaban juntos lo pasaban muy bien. Las locuras de Naruto y Kiba, siempre los llevaba a hacer algo entretenido y los extraños comentarios de Sai, eran generalmente, una causa para reír sin parar.

A veces había disputas entre ellos, como entre todo grupo de amigos. Chouji no terminaba de aceptar a Sai ya que este lo llamaba constantemente gordo. Naruto y Kiba se disputaban siempre el puesto de líder, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos se lo había ganado y Shino se ofendía cada vez que lo ignoraban o se olvidaban de él. Y además, estaban las chicas.

Shikamaru y Chouji eran los mejores amigos, pero a ambos les gustaba la misma chica, Ino Yamanaka, quien estaba a su vez, enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. A Shino lo habían encontrado una vez besándose con Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba y éste lo había considerado como la peor de las traiciones y Sai siempre hacia comentario sobre todas ellas, diciendo que todas eran feas y logrando así que ninguna chica se acercara a ellos. A Naruto, por su parte, le gustaba Sakura, y por suerte, ninguno de sus amigos estaba interesado en ella y Kiba no estaba realmente interesado en chicas, no por que no le gustaran, a él si le gustaban las chicas, solo que todavía no se veía teniendo una relación con alguna de ellas o algo por el estilo. Además, cualquier cosa que le quitara de su tiempo con su fiel amigo, Akamaru, era un desperdicio.

Ninguno de ellos seis era conocido por hacer algo bien como Sasuke, que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, o como Gaara, que era el jefe de su propia mafia dentro de la secundaria, o Neji, el chico de mas plata.

Naruto y sus cinco amigos odiaban a esos tres, por que los tres eran los más populares y preferidos de todo el mundo.

-¡Claro! A las chicas si les importa si hueles a perro pero no si eres un maldito psicópata.- opinó Kiba cuando vio a un grupo de chicas espiando a Gaara.

Shikamaru, que para variar, se estaba quedando dormido, dirigió la mirada hacia donde su amigo miraba y enseguida divisó el rojo cabello de Gaara entre la multitud. No muy lejos de él estaba una chica rubia, que llevaba cuatro coletas y una pollera demasiado corta, rodeada de chicos de aspecto problemático.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Lo había olvidado!-comentó, con desgano.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber Chouji.

-Hoy es viernes.

-¿Y?

-Que me tengo que juntar con esa chica de ahí- apuntó a Temari y cuando Shino, Sai y Chouji la vieron se pusieron a reír. Shikamaru los quedó mirando sin comprender.

-¡Si claro!- se burló Chouji.- como si una chica como esa se fuera a fijar en ti.

-No seas idiota. Me la asignaron como tutora para que suba mis notas. Naruto y Kiba también tienen tutoras.

-¿Y pretenden que una chica como esa te ayude a subir tus notas?- se extrañó Sai, fijándose en las piernas de Temari.

-A mi igual se me había olvidado- les dijo Kiba.

-¿A ti también te asignaron una tutora tan sexy?-preguntó Chouji, comiéndose la ultima papa frita.

-No- Kiba parecía deprimido- A mi me asignaron a una loca, asesina.

-¿Tu mama?- Kiba fulminó con la mirada a Sai.

- Se llama Tayuya- gruñó.

-Bueno, no es tan malo- trató de animarlo Shikamaru- al menos Tayuya no es la hermana de Gaara.

-Creo que prefiero a Gaara…

-¿Y a ti Naruto?

-Mi tutora es la prima de Neji, pero no se ve tan mal…

-¿Hinata?- Shino se sorprendió.- ella es muy agradable. En clases, hacemos todo juntos, somos muy buenos amigos. No es para nada como el presumido de su primo.

Naruto miró a su alrededor para ver si la encontraba pero nada…

Cuando las clases terminaron, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se pusieron muy nerviosos. Naruto tenía miedo de que esa tal Hinata se burlara de él con Neji. Shikamaru tenia miedo de que esa Temari fuese muy problemática y Kiba simplemente le tenía miedo a Tayuya.

Afuera del establecimiento, las tres chicas los esperaban juntas. Ninguna de ellas se hablaba, y parecieron un poco aliviadas cuando vieron a los chicos venir.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Temari, dirigiéndole a Shikamaru una mirada de pies a cabeza.

-Hola- saludó Naruto. Solo Hinata respondió. La verdad era que se sentía con suerte por haberle tocado ella.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le dijo Temari a Shikamaru. Este se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó cuando comenzaron a alejarse de la escuela.

-A mi casa- le respondió ella. Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad. No tenia ganas de estar en el mismo lugar que Gaara.

-Uuummm- Hinata parecía mas nerviosa que Naruto- ¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?- le preguntó, tímidamente. Naruto no se esperaba que la chica fuera así, pero no le desagradaba.

-Mejor vamos a la mía- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿A tus padres no les molestara?

-Vivo solo- Hinata se había puesto roja otra vez.

-¡Yo…lo…lo…sien…siento…tanto!

-¡No te preocupes! Está bien. Tú no sabias. Mejor vamos de una vez.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Naruto, éste unos cuantos pasos por delante de la chica.

Kiba los observó irse con pesar. Tayuya estaba frente suyo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando él se atrevió a mirarla de vuelta la chica se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:

-Me gusta tu campera.

-Gracias- el chico, sin duda, no se había esperado aquello. Un halago por parte de alguien como ella era mas de lo que podía pedir, aunque claro, su campera era muy bonita. Gris, con piel en las mangas y capucha, seguro la chica esa ya se estaba imaginando que Kiba tenia un alma salvaje, imposible de domar. Aquella niña no se metería con él.

-¿Me la puedo probar?- su pregunta había sonado mas bien como una amenaza, pero una vez mas, Kiba se sintió halagado y se la prestó. La chica se la puso y comprobó que le quedaba bastante bien.- Es cómoda- agregó.- Bueno, yo ahora me voy. Si te preguntan, aprendiste mucho conmigo. Nos vemos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Kiba quedó unos segundos paralizado tratando de poner las piezas en su lugar.

-¡Espera!- la llamó cuándo por fin reaccionó y se acercó a ella. Ella lo miró con fastidio.- ¿Qué no me vas a hacer clases?

-No.

-¡Pero te lo ordenaron!

-Mira, pedazo de mierda. Me importan tres pelotas lo que me digan. Ahora yo me voy a ir por que tengo cosas que hacer. Si te llegas a meter conmigo, perro callejero, te rompo el culo a patadas.- tras decir eso, la chica le volvió a dar la espalda.

-¡Esa es mi campera!- le gritó Kiba, sintiéndose impotente por no poder defenderse como un hombre debería. ¡Que diría su mama si lo estuviese viendo!

Tayuya se giró con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Es mira ahora, perro mal oliente.

-¿Me estas robando?- Kiba no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Digamos que me la regalaste. Y a propósito ¿Qué es el olor que tiene? ¿Acaso es la cama de tu perro?

Temari y Shikamaru llegaron a la casa de la chica después de sus dos hermanos – Shikamaru desconocía que ella tenia otro hermano mas a parte de Gaara lo que lo hacia todo mas problemático – y éstos quedaron mirando con cara de asesinos a Shikamaru cuando entró por la puerta.

-Hola- los saludó ella, con poco entusiasmo. Ni Gaara ni el otro despegaron sus ojos de Shikamaru ni por un momento.- Este es Shi…Shu… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Shikamaru.

-Shikamary y…

-¡Shikamaru!

- Si, si, y tengo que hacerle clases. Vamos Shika…Shika…¿maru? A mi dormitorio…

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- el hermano de Temari se puso entre ella y la escalera para impedirle el paso. La chica lo miró, incrédula.

-¡Ahora que!

-¡No vamos a dejar que nuestra hermanita este sola en su dormitorio con un chico!

-¿A caso crees que me voy a tirar a este pendéjo?- inquirió la chica, poniendo sus manos en la cadera. Shikamaru la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Desde cuando la edad es un impedimento para ti?- La voz de Gaara hizo que Temari temblara levemente. Y con una sonrisa ella le respondió:

-¡Vamos, Gaara! Podría ser mi hermano menor…

-¡Dije que no! Si van a estudiar pueden hacerlo en la cocina.

Temari miró, enojada, a su otro hermano en busca de apoyo, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Shikamaru. Ven a la cocina.

Pero ni por eso los hermanos de Temari la dejaron tranquila. Estuvieron con ellos todo el tiempo, sentados a cada lado del chico hasta que éste se fue. Aquello había sido más problemático de lo que había creído.

Naruto y Hinata iban camino a casa de éste cuando se encontraron con Sakura que parecía muy triste. Cuando los vio, fue corriendo donde ellos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- la chica tenia los ojos rojos, como si acabase de llorar.

-No, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Ahora?

-Es urgente.

-Pero es que no puedo, Sakura. Tengo que ir con ella a estudiar…

Sakura miró a Hinata con una expresión difícil de identificar.

-Estoy segura de que a ella no le molestara…

Hinata no supo que decir. Había estado esperando toda la semana por que llegara ese momento…

-No, claro que no me molesta.- bajó la mirada, con tristeza.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Eres la mejor!- le dijo Naruto, dándole un abrazo para luego decirle al oído:- ¡Esa será mi oportunidad con Sakura-chan y todo gracias a ti!

Hinata miró con un nudo en la garganta como Naruto se iba con Sakura ¡Acaba de renunciar al chico que siempre le había gustado justo cuando había tenido su, probablemente única, oportunidad!

Tayuya siempre abusaba de los menores pero esta vez lo había encontrado excepcionalmente divertido. Ese chico, el dueño de su nueva campera, era su tipo preferido para molestar y hace tiempo que no había tropezado con alguien así. La vieja Tsunade había acertado en el clavo asignándola a ella como su tutora. Aquel seria, para Tayuya un año divertido…de hecho, ya tenia ganas de volverlo a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado :) y esperen con calma que ya viene lo que estan esperando ^^**


	3. El error de Naruto

**N/A:** Lo siento mucho por demorar tanto en actualizar u.u pero de verdad espero no dejarlos esperando tanto nunca mas :)

* * *

><p>-Sakura-chan, ¿Estas bien?<p>

-¿Cómo?

Desde que habían dejado atrás a Hinata, Naruto y Sakura caminaron en completo silencio. La chica con la mirada perdida y poco consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Naruto le lanzaba de vez en cuando algunas miradas nerviosas. Sakura no era generalmente así, seguro algo la estaba molestando y el chico quería saber qué para poder ayudarla.

-Te pregunte si estas bien.

-Si, claro que estoy bien, Naruto- respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa poco habitual. Aquello no había convencido para nada al chico y ella pareció notarlo, por que agregó: -Solo estoy algo nerviosa…

-¿Por qué?

-Naruto, hay algo que quiero que hablemos.- se adelantó unos pasos y fue a sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza, donde una vez había estado con Sasuke. Lo quedó mirando para que hiciera lo mismo.

Naruto ahora estaba incluso mas preocupado que antes, pero dejó que la chica se tomara su tiempo para hablar. Se sentó a su lado y la quedó mirando detenidamente.

-Sakura-chan, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué pasas?

-Naruto, he estado pensando mucho y…llegué a ciertas conclusiones- lo miró. Sus mejillas débilmente sonrojadas- Sasuke no es importante para mi, no mas. Creo que ahora quiero a otra persona.

-¿Y por eso llorabas?- las palabras salieron mas torpemente de su boca de lo que había esperado y se sintió mal por eso. Por suerte Sakura solo rió.

-No, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. ¿No me vas a preguntar a quien quiero ahora?

-¿A quien quieres ahora?- la verdad era que Naruto no estaba interesado en saber que su amiga se había vuelto a fijar en algún tipo imposible que iba a hacerla sufrir del mismo modo que Sasuke lo había hecho, pero supuso que, como amigo, debía preguntarle.

-A ti, Naruto.

Eso no se lo había esperado. Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos en silencio. Sakura con una sonrisa nada propia de ella y Naruto con los ojos que Kiba ponía cuando Shikamaru trataba de explicarle como jugar Shogi.

-¿Q…que?

-Naruto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Dónde están las cámaras? Esto es alguna broma retorcida de Kiba, o Sai te pagó para que hicieras esto y lo subieras a You Tube?

-¿Qué? Naruto yo…

-¡Ah! ¡Perdiste una apuesta! ¿No estas así?

-Naruto, estoy hablando enserio. Antes no me había dado cuenta pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-¡Hey! Espera.

Shikamaru se dio vuelta y vio a Temari corriendo hacia él. Él, lo único que quería era alejarse de esa problemática casa y llegar a donde estuviese a salvo de Gaara, el otro chico o incluso, de esa chica.

-¡Dejaste esto!- le dijo ella cuando lo alcanzó. Traía uno de los cuadernos de Shikamaru en la mano. El chico lo recibió y se giró para seguir con su camino.

-Lo siento por mis hermanos.- una vez mas, Shikamaru se detuvo.

-No te preocupes, los hermanos siempre son así.

-¿Tu igual tienes hermanos sobre protectores?

-No- Temari entorno los ojos.

-El otro viernes vamos a tu casa si quieres. No pensé que Gaara y Kankuro iban a actuar tan extraños alrededor tuyo.

-Como quieras.

-De verdad no creo que necesites que te de clases. Pareces un chico inteligente pero…tal vez podrías tratar de aguantar más tiempo despierto.

Shikamaru la quedó mirando, serio. Un par de horas y ella ya lo había descifrado por completo, aunque claro, no había mucho que descifrar.

-Es muy problemático.

-Como digas. Es solo un concejo. Nos vemos el otro viernes.

La chica se alejó de Shikamaru y éste la observó irse por un momento. Se pregunto si Naruto y Kiba habían estado en una situación tan problemática con sus tutoras.

Naruto había ido a casa de todos sus amigos para contarles la gran noticia pero ninguno de ellos estaba. La felicidad que sentía era tan grande que ni hambre tenia, lo único que quería era contárselo a alguien.

Cuando fue a la casa de Chouji, la ultima opción que le quedaba, y se enteró de que éste había salido con su papa, se sintió tremendamente decepcionado.

-¡No! Tengo que contárselo a alguien ¡no puedo esperar hasta el lunes!

-Naruto…-Shino acababa de llegar donde el chico- Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que puedes…

-¡Quizás alcance a mi tutora y se lo pueda contar a ella!- Naruto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shino, siguió su camino como si nada- pero no creo que le interese. – se dijo a si mismo - Además, Sakura podría ponerse celosa de que esté hablando con otras chicas… ¡Ahh, soy tan feliz!

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-Le pedí a Naruto que fuese mi novio.

-¡Sakura! Naruto es tu amigo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

-Ino, no es para tanto, al fin y al cabo le estoy haciendo un favor también a él.

-¿Y como crees que se va a sentir cuando sepa que lo estas usando para sacarle celos a Sasuke?

Sakura bajó la mirada. No se sentía bien por lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba realmente desesperada. El amor que sentía por Sasuke desde hace tanto tiempo no era algo que pudiera dejar de lado así como así. Ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que Sasuke la amara también.

-¡No me digas eso, Ino! ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo?

-Jamás usaría a mis amigos solo para llegar a un chico.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Sasuke no es solo un chico, yo…yo lo amo…

-¿Y que hay de Naruto? ¿Tan poco te importa?- Sakura no supo que decir- Mejor no sigas con esto. Va a ser peor cuando Naruto se de cuenta de la verdad. Te vas a quedar sin Sasuke y sin Naruto.

-Lo dices por que estas celosa. Sabes que esto me ayudara a conseguir el amor de Sasuke y te da miedo perderlo.

-Sakura, nunca antes había estado tan segura de que seria yo quien ganaría a Sasuke. A él no le importara que estés con Naruto, es más, se va a aliviar de que ya no lo persigas mas.

-¡Estoy desesperada, Ino! Necesito estar con él y no se que mas hacer.

-¡Pero no metas a otros en esto!

-¡Entonces dime que debo hacer!

-Lo siento, yo también quiero a Sasuke así que no te diré eso. Solo te aconsejo que no dañes a gente que no tiene nada que ver.

Como Shikamaru había pasado la gran mayoría del fin de semana durmiendo, ambos días se le pasaron volando y el lunes llegó antes de lo esperado.

Con paso lento y absolutamente derrotado por la pereza, el chico se arrastró hasta la escuela, y luego hasta su salón, donde encontró a un Naruto mas entusiasmado de lo normal junto a un, sorpresivamente decaído Kiba.

-¡Kiba, Kiba, tienes que escucharme esto! ¡No te lo vas a poder creer! ¡Kiba, Kiba!

-Hola, Naruto, hola, Kiba.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru, Shikamaru, no vas a poder creer lo que te tengo que contar! ¡Es sobre…!

-Kiba, ¿estas bien?- el chico suspiró y Naruto dejo de hablar, para mirar a su amigo, que no tenia pinta de estar nada bien.

-¡Hey! Ahora que Shikamaru lo dice, has estado muy raro hoy, Kiba ¿Te pasa algo?

-No- respondió, secamente.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Chouji acababa de llegar. Naruto y Shikamaru lo saludaron con un gesto de la mano y Kiba simplemente lo ignoró.- ¡Hey, Kiba! ¿Y ese milagro que no estas usando esa horrible campera que huele a perro?

Tras la pregunta de Chouji, Kiba se arrojó, prácticamente, sobre su asiento y con ambas manos se tapó la cara, en señal de vergüenza. Los tres chicos se miraron preocupados y confundidos.

-Me robaron- explicó el moreno, entre jadeos.

-¡Que!

-Me robaron mi campera y yo no pude hacer nada.

-¡¿Quién?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-¡Vamos, Kiba! Quien haya sido podemos tirarle todos los dientes entre los seis…

-Fue una chica.

Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez un poco divertidos.

-¿Una chica te robó tu campera?

-Siempre lo dije, las mujeres son muy problemáticas

Kiba estaba listo para decirle a sus amigos que de verdad no quería hablar de eso, pero no fue necesario por que ya nadie mas le presto atención cuando Sakura llegó donde Naruto y lo saludó con un beso en la boca.

Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji quedaron mirando a Naruto con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos así que se limitó a sonreírles e irse donde Ino.

-¿Nos vas a contar?- le preguntó Chouji a Naruto cuando Sakura ya estaba en su asiento.

-Sakura y yo estamos de novios- respondió Naruto, con una mueca de felicidad estampada en su cara.

Shikamaru suspiró y miró un momento las nubes. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

Shikamaru era el más inteligente de ellos por lejos, pero si tenia algo malo que decirle sobre Sakura prefería no saberlo. Estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento.

En el primer recreo Naruto corrió hacia sus demás amigos para contarles la noticia. Al primero que encontró fue a Shino que no quiso escucharlo. Seguía enojado por que Naruto lo había ignorado aquel viernes.

Luego Sai llegó donde ellos pero para sorpresa (poco agradable) de Shikamaru venia con el hermano de Temari cuyo nombre nunca supo.

-Hola chicos. Conozcan a Kankuro, esta en mi clase y hemos estado trabajando juntos últimamente. Creo que se podría llevar bien con ustedes.

Sai no se equivocaba. Kankuro, Kiba y Shino parecían tener tanto en común que no pararon de hablar entre los tres ni por un segundo.

-¡Eso es lo que digo yo! Quien quiere juntarse con gente cuando tus marionetas hacen todo lo que tu les pides.

-¡Los insectos son muchos mas interesantes que los humanos y además…ellos nunca me ignoran!

-¡Como desearía que la gente me entendiera como me entiende Akamaru!

El único que no se sentía bien con aquello era Shikamaru, obviamente. Cuando Kankuro lo vio no fue nada amable con él.

-¡Hey! Tu eres ese chico que se está tirando mi hermana.- todos miraron a Shikamaru, sorprendidos.

-¡No me la estoy tirando! Que problemático. Ella es mi tutora. Nada más.

-No le sigas el jueguito, yo se como es ella, nunca quiere nada serio para poder usarlos a su manera. Siempre hace lo mismo.

-Pero yo no soy ese caso- Kankuro lo quedó mirando poco convencido- ojalá lo fuera- agregó en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-¡Que mierda dijiste!

-Eehhh…jejeje…nada.

-¡Déjalo, Kankuro! A ellos no les importa si es tu hermana o tu novia o hasta tu madre, son capaces de acostarse con cualquiera- Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai y Chouji miraron a Kiba enojados. Acababa de conocer a ese tipo y ya se ponía de su lado.

-Ho…hola…Na…Naruto-kun- Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a una chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos. Le sonaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- la chica se puso roja y bajó la mirada, evidentemente con tristeza.

-Es tu tutora, idiota- le dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Ah! me había olvidado de ti…emmm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Se llama Hinata, imbécil- le dijo Shino, sintiéndose mal por la pobre Hinata. Shino era bueno observando a las personas y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Hinata por el rubio.

-Jeje, si es verdad, Hinata…

-Yo…yo…me…mejor me…v…voy.

-Si que es rara.

-Es linda- comentó Kiba observándola ir- no como la tutora que me tocó a mi. Cualquiera es mejor que ella, hasta Haku.

-¿Sabes que Haku es hombre, verdad?-quiso saber Chouji, alarmado.

-Lo se…pero Tayuya no es muy mujer que digamos.

Shikamaru vio varias veces a Temari en el recreo. Una vez hasta chocó con ella y la chica ni lo notó. No sabia por que aquello le molestaba tanto, Hinata se había acordado de Naruto y hasta se había molestado en ir a saludarlo… ¿Por qué Temari era tan indiferente con él? Negó con la cabeza, se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas. Quería que la gente lo viera saludar a alguien como ella para dejar de tener fama de perdedor, pero si era un perdedor y las chicas sexies como Temari no saludaban perdedores.

Sin embargo, no se sintió tan mal después de que vio a Tayuya, la tutora de Kiba, pasar cerca de ellos con la campera de Kiba puesta.

-Hola, perro callejero.-le dijo al pasar a su lado al miso tiempo que todo su grupo de amigos (unos raros) se reían de Kiba con crueldad.

Kiba quedó mirando a Tayuya y a su amada campera alejarse de él con las mandíbulas apretadas y dejando escapar un leve gruñido.

Nadie quiso decirle nada, excepto Sai, cuyo comentario nunca faltaba.

-¡Hey! Esa chica si que está buena. Me pregunto si le gustará el pene o será lesbiana.

Todos, menos Kiba, rieron a carcajadas. Sai era indescifrable, encontraba fea a las chicas más populares como Sakura o Ino y le gustaba la única que se vestía como un hombre.

-Probablemente las dos cosas- comentó Kiba, al final. Le temblaba la voz por la rabia.

-¿Por qué no pides que te cambien de tutora?

-No, estas loco, Shino, si hago eso es capaz de matarme o quizás algo peor…

-¿Peor que matarte?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ya sabes…que me corte…

-Ah, si- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Dije que me dejes en paz.

Cuando Naruto y sus tres amigos volvieron a su salón de clases, vieron a Sakura hablando muy de cerca con Sasuke. El la miraba enojado y ella con los ojos lagrimosos. Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji miraron a Naruto, preocupados, pero este seguía sonriendo. Fue directo a su asiento y cuando noto que sus amigos seguían mirándolo con cara de preocupación les dijo:

-¡Hey! No me miren así, no hay de que preocuparse. –Los tres chicos se lanzaron miradas significativas- Sakura esta conmigo ahora, ella me ama a mi, no a ese idiota de Sasuke.- pero un nudo se formo en la garganta del chico, y un dolor en el pecho que le impedía seguir sonriendo. Él era feliz ahora que estaba con Sakura y aunque ella siguiera enamorada de Sasuke, como él sabia que estaba, tenía esperanzas de que al final ella terminaría enamorándose de él también.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: YA se que ahora me odian por el NaruSaku pero tenia que pasar ^^ y no se preocupen que yo si soy partidaria del NaruHina asi que...no les dire mas :) Solo espero que les haya gustado! Besos a todos los que comentan y siguen el fic.**


	4. Condicionamiento Operante

**N/A:** Aca esta la conti! Creo que esta vez no me demore tanto :) Espero que les guste...dudas, quejas o sugerencias ya saben que hacer!

* * *

><p>-Creo que cometí un error.<p>

Naruto no era conocido por nadie por ser un chico inteligente, ni si quiera por ser un alumno regular. De hecho una de las cosas que más caracterizaban a Naruto era el poco uso que le daba a su cabeza – no en el sentido que sus amigos decían – y por actuar arrebatadamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo mismo, Naruto cometía muchos errores una y otra vez y muy pocas veces se daba cuenta, pero esta vez no había duda de que algo había salido mal y aunque aquel error no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente, le había tomado mas de un mas darse cuenta.

El segundo viernes que tendrían clases con sus tutoras, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban listos para salirse con una excusa. Shikamaru no tenia ganas de estar de nuevo con Gaara y Kankuro, y además tenia la impresión de que Temari se había olvidado de él por que no se habían vuelto a saludar desde que él dejó su casa. Naruto lo único que quería era estar el mas tiempo posible con su nueva novia Sakura, quien, durante la semana había estado muy ocupada. Kiba, simplemente, sentía un dolor en el estomago cada vez que veía a Tayuya y tenerla cerca le haría solamente peor.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura! ¡Ya veras como la convenzo de que no me haga clases hoy, así podemos salir un rato!

-Si…emmm…que bueno- A pesar de que la chica no se veía nada entusiasmada con el hecho de pasar toda la tarde con su novio, esta vez no se negó a hacerlo. Naruto quería creer que los otros días que la chica le había rechazado sus invitaciones, lo había hecho por un motivo real y no a través de una excusa.

Salieron de la escuela y las encontraron a las tres en el mismo lugar donde las habían encontrado el viernes pasado. Temari, con su pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, el suéter del uniforme sin nada abajo, la pollera plisada mucho mas arriba de la rodilla y medias grises que le cubrían la mitad de la pierna. Junto a ella estaba Hinata, su largo pelo negro brillaba y se ondeaba con el viento. La blusa del uniforme cerrada hasta el ultimo botón, el suéter no era precisamente ajustado pero no disimulaba sus grandes pechos, y su pollera le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas. Al otro lado, Tayuya con un gorro de visera dado vuelta, la blusa, larga y suelta, por fuera de su pollera, medias grises cortas y zapatillas de lona. No traía el suéter del uniforme, en vez de eso usaba como abrigo la campera de Kiba.

-Hola- saludaron Naruto y Shikamaru, una vez que se encontraron al lado de las chicas.

-Hola- respondieron Hinata y Temari.

Los tres chicos se miraron nerviosos, y cuando Shikamaru estaba listo para decir su excusa, Temari se le adelantó.

-Hoy vamos a tu casa, ¿si? De verdad no tengo ganas de estar con Gaara y Kankuro hoy, y la verdad es que no tengo nada más que hacer.

Shikamaru suspiró y sin saber que creé o decirle respondió:

-Está bien-sintió las miradas de enfado de Naruto y Kiba, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-Na…Naruto-kun- el rubio miró a la chica con una sonrisa- co…como la….la….semana…pa…pasada no….no…tuvimos….clases….pre….prepare una…una clase especial para hoy- Naruto, que ahora se sentía culpable con Hinata, miró a Kiba en busca de apoyo pero su amigo estaba muy ocupado lanzándole miradas asesinas a Tayuya como para notarlo.

-Esta bien, Hinata…solo déjame decirle algo a Sakura-chan- mientras el corría donde su novia, Kiba lo quedó mirando con odio.

-¡Sakura-chan! Creo que no podremos juntarnos hoy, lo siento- si alguien mas hubiera estado ahí, habría dicho que Sakura se veía mas bien aliviada que triste, pero no había nadie mas que Naruto.

-No te preocupes, Naruto.

-Yo tengo que irme ahora- le dijo y trato de darle un beso en la boca para despedirse.

-¡Que haces, baka!- gritó Sakura, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza y logrando que todo el mundo se volteara a mirarlos- ¡No ves que esta lleno de gente! ¿Cómo pretendes darme un beso con todas estas personas mirando? ¿Qué clase de espectáculo quieres dar?

-¿Qué? Pero…tengo que irme- dijo al final, rendido y alejándose de Sakura con la cabeza gacha- vámonos, Hinata.

-¿E…estas…bien, Naruto-kun?

-Si, solo vamonos.

Con una débil sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Temari le dijo a Shikamaru que se fueran también.

-Nos vemos, Kiba.- se despidió de su amigo pero el chico no respondió nada. Dudaba que fuera a volver a sus amigos otra vez…

-Supongo que hoy tampoco me vas a hacer clases…-Tayuya, que en ese momento miraba a la nada, le dirigió una despectiva mirada a Kiba.

-Si, si te voy a enseñar algo.

-¿Si?- miles de ideas se le pasaron al chico por la cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Matemáticas- respondió ella con simpleza.

-Ah- parecía decepcionado y Tayuya lo notó.

-¿Qué mierda estabas pensado, perro callejero?- le espetó ella, a solo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

-Nada…pero no me gustan las matemáticas.

-A mi tampoco-Kiba frunció le ceño, confundido- mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…como no tengo ningunas ganas de pasar todo el día con una chico que huele a perro y seguramente tu no quieres tenerme gritándote y dándote ordenes, yo te voy a dar unos ejercicios de matemáticas para que tu los hagas- sacó de su mochila unas hojas y se las entregó-

-¡Yo no se hacer esto!- exclamó Kiba al ver los ejercicios que se veían complicados.

-Bueno, vas a tener que aprender.

-Se supone que tú debes enseñarme.

-Así enseño yo. Averigua como se hace, después de todo no voy a estar en tu examen diciéndote como se hace una puta suma-Kiba no supo que decir a eso- los quiero el lunes hechos, te voy a estar esperando en la puerta, si no llegas con los ejercicios te voy a dar un puto castigo, si están mal hechos también.

-¿Un castigo? Que clase de castigo-Tayuya puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Lo que se me antoje en ese momento, lo único que se es que no te va a gustar.

-¿Y si los traigo y están bien hechos?

-Te dejo toda la semana libre- Kiba miró al cuaderno. De alguna manera tenia que poder hacer esos ejercicios.

-Está bien.

Shikamaru llegó a su casa acompañado de Temari unos diez minutos mas tardes. Su madre no estaba en casa pero su padre si, y cuando vio a la chica, le cerró un ojo y le dijo en voz muy baja:

-Bien hecho.

Shikamaru se limitó a fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza.

Sin sus hermanos encima, Temari era mucho más simpática, pero también muy traviesa. Constantemente le tiraba indirectas – bastante directas – a Shikamaru que, aunque éste sabía, no significaban nada, lo ponían muy nervioso.

Pasaron muy poco tiempo revisando las tareas del chico, ya que éste parecía saber todo lo que tenia que hacer. Temari estaba convencida de que realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, pero no quiso decir nada, pues necesitaba esa plata.

Era extraño, pero encontraron muchos temas para hablar. Temari no era como Ino o Sakura a quienes lo único que les interesaba eran los chicos y hablar de ellas mismas. Temari había demostrado ser bastante madura, aunque claro, era mucho mayor que Shikamaru, pero también tenia un lado infantil, el que la obligaba a jugar con él y dejarlo en situaciones incomodas.

El momento en el que más incomodo se sintió, fue cuando estaban comiendo unos pastelitos con crema. Shikamaru había terminado el suyo pero no se había dado cuenta de que aun tenia crema sobre su labio y Temari, sin siquiera inmutarse, se acercó al chico, se lo limpió con su dedo, y se lo comió ella. Si hubieran estado en un dibujo animado, la nariz de Shikamaru habría estallado en sangre.

Al final decidieron jugar una partida de Shogi. Temari no le dejó ganar fácil, pero aun así la derrotó y la chica no aceptó nada bien su derrota. Le tomó varios minutos de suplica, por parte de Shikamaru, para que la chica le volviera a hablar. La verdad era que lo había pasado bastante bien con ella, tenían bastante en común y a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, no lo aburría tan fácilmente, aunque tenía que aceptarlo, aquella era la más problemática de todas las chicas en el mundo.

Una y otra vez, Hinata le explicó exactamente lo mismo a Naruto, y aunque este seguía cometiendo los mismos errores, ella no perdía la paciencia. Le explicaba con mucha calma cada paso y cuando Naruto no entendía ella le sonreía y le decía que no se preocupase, que no era fácil de entender.

Naruto odiaba estudiar, pero Hinata tenia algo que lo ayudaba a relajarse y sentirse cómodo. El estrés que sentía durante clases desaparecía cuando estaba con ella. Tal vez era por el tono tan dulce de su voz. Aun así no estaba aprendiendo mucho mas de lo que aprendía en la escuela, a menudo se encontraba a si mismo mirando fijamente sus labios rojos, que resaltaban de su piel blanca, o se perdía en sus ojos, que eran completamente blancos. Hinata nunca se daba cuenta de que distraía a su alumno con tanta facilidad pero si se ponía roja cada vez que sentía que Naruto la miraba tan fijamente.

Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a disfrutar mas el estar con Hinata y esperar con ansias por que llegara el viernes – y no solo por que era el ultimo día de la semana – pero el problema era que su amistad con Hinata lo hacia confundirse con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sakura.

Naruto quería mucho a su novia y le había gustado desde siempre. Sabia que la chica tenia cierto carácter, pero siempre pensó que una vez que fueran novios, ella ya no lo trataría tan mal, si no mas bien lo comenzaría a tratar como trataba a Sasuke. En otras palabras, Naruto estaba enamorado de la Sakura que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Pero su personalidad no cambió para nada después de que comenzaron a salir juntos. Ella seguía mandándolo y retándolo por todo y ni si quiera lo dejaba darle un miserable beso en los labios. Cada vez que él lo hacia, ella se alejaba de inmediato.

Lo único que había aumentado eran las peleas. Naruto y Sakura peleaban cada vez que se veían y además de eso, Sakura le prohibía a Naruto estar con Hinata más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Naruto, por su parte, se sentía aliviado cuando tenia que irse con Hinata por que por fin no estaría mas con Sakura y aunque ese sentimiento lo mataba por dentro, no podía evitar sentirlo.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Shikamaru, cuando le contó lo que le estaba pasando, a sus amigos.

-No se, no me quiero rendir tan fácil con Sakura.

-¿Tan fácil? Están hace más de un mes juntos y ella con suerte te deja que la beses- bramó Kiba.

-¿Y quien es la chica que te tiene tan confundido?-quiso saber Sai.

-Hinata. - Todos se miraron entre ellos- ¿Qué, que tiene?

-Naruto…-comenzó a decirle Kiba- Hinata no es muy como…para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, ella es muy…es mucho…quiero decir…es mas bien para un chico como Sasuke- explicó Chouji.

-¡Sasuke no tiene nada de especial!- gruñó Kiba- pero dudo que una chica como ella se fije en alguien como tu…ella es un alumna buena, responsable, de plata…esas chicas se fijan en los chicos buenos, inteligentes, de plata…

-No se…-opinó Kankuro, desde la ultima vez que se habían visto que se juntaba mucho con ellos- los opuestos se atraen- concluyó, sabiamente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Kiba tiene razón, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, solo sería una mala influencia.

-Yo opino que deberías seguir tu corazón, Naruto-todos quedaron mirando a Shino sin comprender. Lo que nadie sabía era que él era el único que tenia información concreta acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata.

-En fin…necesito que me hagas un favor, Sai…- desde que a Tayuya se le había ocurrido que ayudaría a Kiba, había estado semana tras semana dándole ejercicios de matemáticas para que los hiciera. Se los pasaba el jueves y se los pedía el lunes a primera hora. La primera semana que se los dio, Kiba trató por todos sus medios hacerlos por el mismo, pero no fue capaz de hacer ni uno, así que le pidió a su hermana mayor que los hiciera por él, pero lamentablemente no quiso ayudarlo la siguiente semana, pues estaba muy ocupada en su clínica veterinaria. Le pidió a Sakura que lo ayudase y la chica accedió pero al igual que Hana, solo quiso ayudarlo una vez. A la siguiente que le pidió ayuda fue a Hinata, quien no tuvo problema en hacerlos, pero solo se los hizo un par de veces puesto que Naruto le pidió a su amigo que dejara de molestarla dándole mas tareas. Con su desesperación, Kiba fue capaz hasta de pedirle a Sasuke que le enseñara como hacerlos. Sasuke no le enseñó pero si le hizo los ejercicios bastante rápido. Pero aquella semana se había negado y la única opción que Kiba tuvo fue pedirle a Sai. Su amigo era bastante inteligente e iba en un curso mas adelantado que él, igual que Tayuya, así que podría ayudarlo, o por lo menos eso esperaba.- necesito que hagas estos ejercicios de matemáticas por mi.

Sai tomó las hojas con ejercicios y los quedó mirando detenidamente por un segundo.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Tayuya me da ejercicios de matemáticas cada semana para que yo aprenda a hacerlos.

-¿Qué no se supone que ella te tiene que enseñar?-inquirió Shikamaru.

-Si, pero dice que tengo que aprender por mi mismo, por que ella no estará conmigo en el examen- dijo poniendo la voz fina, imitándola.

-Buen punto- reconoció Chouji.

-Pues, yo diría que su intención no es que aprendas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sai?

Tomo un cuaderno de su mochila y se lo mostró a Kiba. Estaban exactamente los mismos ejercicios.

-No entiendo.

- Kakashi nos da tarea de matemáticas cada semana para que practiquemos en nuestras casas durante los fines de semana. Tayuya no te esta dando ejercicios para que tu aprendas, esta haciendo que tu hagas su tarea.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Kiba sentía como sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza. Había sido tan idiota como para caer en la trampa de esa hija de puta. ¡La odiaba con toda su alma!

Hecho una furia, el chico tomó las hojas, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió donde estaba la pelirroja. Al verlo venir tan enojado, Tayuya esbozó una sonrisa, bastante diabólica, según el chico.

-¡Te tomó tiempo darte cuenta!- se burló ella logrando que todo su grupito de amigos se matara de la risa de Kiba.

-¡Metete tu tarea por el culo!-le gritó tirando las hojas sobre la mesa. Tayuya rió más fuerte.

-¡Ya, perro con rabia! ¡Cálmate!

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa enfermantemente arrogante le dijo:

-Lo haré. Solo tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que me cambie de tutor y listo. No veré tu cara nunca mas - la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Tayuya, en un instante.

La chica se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a Kiba, para que sus amigos no la escucharan.

-¡No hagas eso!- le pidió, ya no se veía tan temible.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-Mira, perro de mierda…-lo agarró por la campera y lo trajó hacia ella de un tirón- Dudo que tengas un puto pene adentro de tus pantalones, pero si es que tienes y llegas a hablar con esa vieja de mierda, yo misma me encargo de arrancártelo, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Como quieras- le respondió él, soltándose de la chica y dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?

-Que puedes arrancarme lo que quieras…si es que te atreves. Yo hablaré con Tsunade de todas maneras.

-¡Ándate a la mierda! Pero si lo haces te voy a hacer la vida imposible-se acercó a él y le habló al oído-voy a averiguar donde vives y voy a matar a ese maldito perro que tienes- Kiba tragó saliva, ahora si tenia miedo- se que es blanco y grande- agregó- y tu sabes que soy capaz

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quiero aclarar algo: Yo no soy Anti-Sakura ni nada por el estilo, a mi ella me cae bien igual que la mayoria! Solamente que cuando estamos desesperados por algo a veces cometemos errores, hacemos cosas estupidas y nos comportamos mal y bueno...eso es lo que ella está haciendo, pero eso no significa que sea mala. Hay algo muy bueno en ella y ya lo veremos mas adelante :)**


	5. Los secretos de Sasuke

El viernes ya había llegado y el único que estaba deprimido por ese hecho era Kiba. Desde que Tayuya lo había amenazado que no había sabido nada de ella. Por suerte Akamaru estaba bien por ahora, pero aun así tenia miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera enojar a Tayuya y que ésta dañara a su perro.

-¡Anímate, Kiba!- le gritó, prácticamente, Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que algo molestaba a su amigo- recuerda que hoy hay fiesta en casa de Sasuke…

-Naruto… ¿Quién te dijo que nosotros podíamos ir?- Shikamaru sabia que ninguno de ellos tres era amigo de Sasuke y si se dirigían la palabra era por que estaban en la misma clase y nada mas.

-Hinata me invitó y me dijo que yo podía llevar algún amigo si quería.

-¿Hinata?

-Neji, su primo, es amigo de Sasuke-explico el rubio. Pero Naruto no invito solo a algún amigo, el invito a Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Kankuro… claro que Kankuro no estaba muy seguro si ir o no. Gaara también era uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Sasuke junto con Neji y él estaría ahí, lo que al castaño no le entusiasmaba para nada.

-¿Gaara va a air?- quiso saber Shikamaru.

-Si, va a ser la fiesta de los emo.

-Pero, bueno, si tu vas puedes ignorar a tus dos hermanos- realmente al chico le daba lo mismo lo que Kankuro hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida, lo que realmente quería era averiguar si es que sus dos hermanos estarían en la fiesta…y no precisamente por Gaara.

-¿Mis dos hermanos?-pregunto Kankuro- No, Temari no creo que vaya, ella no es amiga de Sasuke ni de ninguno de esos y dudo que Gaara la haya invitado. – la fiesta ya no le interesaba a Shikamaru- pero de todas maneras creo que vale la pena ir…hay una chica que me gusta mucho y quiero…ya saben…

-¿Quién?- le preguntó Sai, por fin un poco mas interesado en la conversación.

-No se su nombre, pero se que esta en un año menos que yo-explicó- es hermosa, tiene el pelo largo y rubio, siempre atado en una cola de caballo…- Todos los chicos se miraron, cómplices - ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en castaño cuando noto la cara de sus nuevos amigos.

-Ella está en nuestra clase- le hizo saber Kiba.

-¿Y?

-Y que a Shikamaru y Chouji les gusta- por alguna razón, la sonrisa en la cara de Sai solo había engravado la noticia.

-No te preocupes- intervino Shikamaru- a mi ya no me gusta tanto…

-¡Desde que tienes clases particulares con la hermana de Gaara, eh!- Shikamaru negó inmediatamente la cabeza, cuando Naruto soltó eso. Kankuro se giro inmediatamente hacia este y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿A si?- Shikamaru no sabía que decir.

-No, Naruto no sabe lo que dice-rio.

Cuando Naruto le dijo a Hinata que había invitado a más de un amigo, la chica se puso muy nerviosa, pero trato de disimularlo para que éste no se diera cuenta. La chica no sabía como su primo tomaría el hecho de que valla tanta gente que él no conocía, y la verdad era que Neji tenía un temperamento complicado.

La clase de ese día fue simplemente una pérdida de tiempo. Naruto estaba tan ansioso por ir a la fiesta que estaba más distraído que de costumbre, hasta Hinata estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse así que lo dejo irse temprano.

-Juntémonos en la escuela a las nueve-le pidió Hinata cuando se estaban despidiendo- lleva a tus amigos, es más seguro si vamos a la fiesta todos juntos.

-Si, a las nueve afuera de la escuela-repitió el rubio- bueno, nos vemos, HInata.

A las nueve, no muy en punto, Naruto y todos sus amigos se encontraron con Hinata, quien los estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato. El rubio le presentó a su tutora a todos sus amigos y ésta se alegro de comprobar que todos ellos eran muy simpáticos, inclusive Sai que a penas la vio le dijo:

-No me había dado cuenta de que tenias las tetas tan grandes- la pobre de Hinata se puso tan roja como el pelo de Tayuya, pero Naruto, por suerte puso a Sai en su lugar.

En el camino a casa de Sasuke, Hinata no participo mucho de las conversaciones de los chicos, ella se mantuvo cerca de su buen amigo Shino, delante de los demás que reían y bromeaban escandalosamente, y cuando llegaron a la casa no tuvieron problemas en entrar, ya que ni Neji ni nadie estaba controlando la puerta, así que lo primero que los chicos hicieron después de darle las gracias a Hinata fue buscar algo para tomar por qué esa noche prometía ser salvaje.

Temari estaba sentada en su cama, mirándolo preocupada, pero con los brazos cruzados firmemente. Él se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, un tanto deprimido.

-Itachi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano tenía una fiesta hoy?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía que no vendrías y de verdad no quería estar solo…

La rubia suspiro, estaba cansada de tener que cumplir el rol de psicóloga con su ex novio, porque hasta donde ella sabía, ya no tenía que hacerlo.

-No me quiero encontrar acá con Gaara así que…

-No-la interrumpió él, volviéndose hacia ella- no te vayas-ella se limito a entornar sus ojos.

-Itachi tienes que dejar de controlarme, nosotros ya no estamos juntos hace mucho.-el chico esbozó una sonrisa que no le gusto nada a ella.

-Ya sé que ahora te interesa Hidan.

-¿Qué?-rio- estás loco, a mi no me sube ni me baja ese chico, Itachi de verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres volver conmigo?

Temari lo miro severamente.

-Porque a mí no me interesa ser parte de una pandilla de delincuentes. - Itachi le devolvió una mirada igual de fuerte, pero suavizando sus gestos un poco, se recostó sobre las piernas de la chica. Ella, tiernamente, le acaricio su largo y negro cabello…Temari tenía una debilidad por los chicos de pelo largo y negro.

Estaban dando una canción de Korn, uno de los grupos favoritos de Kiba, Kankuro y Shino, y los tres chicos se subieron a la mesa y se pusieron a cabecear como lo hacían los miembros de la banda en sus conciertos. Kankuro y Shino casi completamente cubiertos por sus capuchas, cosa que Kiba envidiaba, ya que el ya no tenía la suya.

Naruto y Shikamaru los quedaron mirando como los tres chicos espantaban a todas las chicas que estaban cerca y reían, pero no iban a aguantar a sus amigos así mucho rato mas así que fueron a la radio y cambiaron la música por algo más agradable, como Bad Religion, la banda preferida de ambos.

Los tres protestaron cuando les cambiaron su canción pero enseguida se fueron con sus demás amigos a seguir tomando. Shino había sentido que un par de ojos los había estado observando desde hace un momento, pero se sorprendió cuando reconoció ese par de ojos como los de Tayuya, la tutora de Kiba, y más aun cuando vio que ella miraba directamente a su amigo, con una expresión extraña de descifrar, casi como interés.

-Mira quien está ahí- señalo Kankuro cuando siguió la mirada de Shino hasta la chica- tu amiga, Kiba.

Kiba también miro y se deprimió mucho al verla.

-¿Qué hace ella acá?

-Sasuke es amigo de los del sonido.

-¿Los del sonido?- repitió el castaño-

-Ese es el nombre de su pandilla-aclaro Shino- y no son nada amigables.

-No tienen pinta de serlo-comento Shikamaru, mirando a los dos gemelos de pelo blanco que se encontraban a ambos lados de Tayuya.

-¿Naruto?- el rubio se giro y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sakura detrás de él. La chica no parecía contenta de verlo, sino mas bien decepcionada, pero siendo sincero también lo estaba él.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Me invito Hinata…la prima de Neji- Sakura levanto las cejas.

-¿A si? Bueno supongo que entonces no te molestara que me valla con Ino- dijo y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse donde estaba su amiga.- Naruto entorno los ojos pero no la siguió, esa noche quería divertirse.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Hinata?-quiso saber Kiba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y tomo de su botella de cerveza.

-Deja eso- le ordeno Kankuro- yo tengo al mejor- en cuando dijo aquello el chico saco de su mochila una botella de ron. Todos se pusieron contentos al verla y comenzaron a tomar un poco más rápido de lo que debían.

Temari creyó que dormía cuando lo dejo en su cama y bajo las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Shikamaru, que estaba un poco mareado pero aun consiente de todo lo que hacia la vio a lo lejos y fue donde ella.

-¡Temari!-exclamo al verla. La chica lo miro un poco asustada al principio pero luego le sonrió.

-Shikamaru, no sabía que eras amigo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No lo soy, tampoco sabía que tú lo eras.

-No lo soy, soy amiga de su hermano mayor-el chico sintió una punzada de fastidio en su estomago.- En fin…nos vemos.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, no quiero estar acá…nos vemos el otro viernes.- dijo y se fue. Shikamaru la quedo viendo mientras se iba, como un idiota, según él.

Cuando volvió donde sus amigos se encontró con Chouji y Sai teniendo una acalorada discusión, a Naruto diciéndole a Shino que trajera a Hinata, porque tenía que hablar con ella y a Kiba bailando muy osadamente entre Ino y Sakura, pero lo peor era que Kankuro lo miraba fijamente. Shikamaru trato por todos los medios evitar su mirada.

-¡Traiganme a Hinata!-grito de repente Naruto, el chico ni se daba cuenta de que su novia estaba en un rincón bailando muy de cerca con su amigo- ¡Si no me la traen la voy a buscar!- dijo y se levanto a duras penas de su asiento para mirar a todos lados y encontrarla.

No fue fácil pero al final la vio y un dolor intenso le golpeo el corazón. Sasuke estaba acorralando a la chica, para casi forzándola a que le diera un beso. La chica no parecía querer nada con él pues parecía querer escaparse por la pared, pero Sasuke la tenia completamente aprisionada contra esta y su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Naruto fue donde el Uchiha y de un manotazo lo separo de su tutora. Sasuke estuvo a punto de pegarle a Naruto de vuelta pero Shikamaru fue lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse entre medio de los dos y llevarse a Naruto.

HInata aprovechó la distracción para alejarse de Sasuke e ir donde su primo que seguro la llevaría a salvo a su casa, pero no podía evitar borrar la sonrisa de su cara por el hecho de que Naruto la hubiera defendido.

Tayuya se enojaba con facilidad, todo el mundo sabía eso, pero una de las cosas que más le molestaban eran los típicos hombres que se fijaban en las rubias huecas, que de lo único que se preocupaban era de su presencia y ella sabía muy bien que en esa fiesta en ese preciso momento había uno de esos hombres imbéciles que se fijaban en rubias taradas.

Como una leona, la pelirroja daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, tratando de no pensar mucho en el motivo real de su furia, y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar aquello fue lo que hacía siempre que las cosas se le ponían difíciles.

Fue a una habitación vacía, saco de su bolsillo una jeringa y se inyecto heroína. Una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, ya no había lugar para el enojo, por que todo se sentía bien, todo era más hermoso que nunca y todo le daba risa…

Salió de la habitación y fue directo donde sus mejores amigos Sakon y Ukon haciendo lo imposible por no ver a ese maldito perro callejero y sus dos putas.

-Hola, mis sexy perras- les dijo a los gemelos, sacudiéndoles el pelo. Sakon le sonrió y al notar que la chica estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¡Sakon!-lo reprendió su hermano gemelo, que era mucho más maduro y serio- ¿No te das cuenta de que Tayuya está mas drogada que tu madre!

-Pero es de la única manera que puedo hacer esto sin recibir un golpe a cambio- rio.

-Cállate por la puta madre y entretenme- le exigió la chica, cuyos ojos no podían evitar despegarse del antiguo dueño de su nueva campera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Tayuya? –quiso saber Sakon, que noto que su amiga estaba un tanto extraña. Ésta se limito a negar con la cabeza y al levantarse fue a buscar un vaso de quien sabe qué y se lo tomo al seco.

Cuando se volteo, ni Kiba ni el par de perras estaba, pero eso ya no le importaba. Enseguida se acerco a sus amigos y les dijo:

-Vámonos de acá- ambos la quedaron mirando- Busquemos a los demás y vámonos.

Itachi acababa de bajar, en busca de Temari. Ni cuenta se había dado de en qué momento la chica había desaparecido, pero en cuanto noto que ya no estaba decidió bajar a buscarla, pero en vez de eso se encontró con algo más.

Los cinco del sonido y los Akatsuki estaban teniendo problemas hace tiempo, pero por alguna razón no podían atraparlos y darles su merecido, y esa razón estaba muy clara, alguien con información sobre ellos les estaba dando esa información a esos cinco malditos abusadores. Itachi y sus amigos no confiaban mucho en su hermano menor, Sasuke, pero él lo negaba a muerte.

"Increíble-se dijo a sí mismo cuando los vio a los seis ahí como imbéciles, en su propia casa, intentando huir- mi tonto hermano traicionándome como siempre"

Se apresuro a volver a su pieza y busco su celular. Los idiotas del sonido podían esperar, era Sasuke el que tenía que aprender la lección.

Su celular sonó, y Sasuke miro para ver de qué se trataba. Había un mensaje en él, asi que rápidamente lo leyó, con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

"Sasuke, encontrémonos en la esquina de tu casa, Hinata."

"OK" Fue todo lo que el chico replico y salió a paso rápido de su hogar para terminar lo que había empezado.

Pero cuando llego no estaba HInata, si no que Itachi y los peores de sus amigos, Deidara y Tobi y lo estaban esperando con una desagradable mirada en sus caras.

-Así que eras tú el que está ayudando a los cinco del sonido.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos delincuentes.-dijo mirando a Itachi tan tranquilo como fuera posible.

-Los tenías metidos en tu casa, imbécil-gruño Deidara- Es obvio que tú los metiste ahí.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Llego más gente de la que invite, imbécil.

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo, pendejo!

-¡No es mi culpa ser más listo que tú!

A penas se escucho lo que el rubio gruño, cuando se lanzo sobre Sasuke, y a pesar de que este se preparo para recibirlo y defenderse como pudiera (al fin y al cabo eran tres contra uno, y Sasuke sabía que Itachi no daba un peso por él) Deidara nunca llego a tocarlo porque una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Lo siento, no sabía que causaría problemas!- Sasuke se giro, anonadado. A pesar de que había escuchado esa voz llorosa, miles de veces no la reconoció hasta que sus ojos le dijeron que no se equivocaba.

-¿Sa…Sakura?

-Yo los invite-dijo, parecía que lloraba y era bastante convincente pero le tomo solo unos segundos a Sasuke notar que fingía. Él la conocía muy bien- se que a Sasuke no le gusta que me junte con ellos y yo…yo…yo quería llamar su atención-lloro un poco mas fuerte- quería que me viera con ellos y se preocupara por mí.

-¡Mentira!-exclamo Deidara- ¡Le pidió a su novia que lo defendiera!

Itachi parecía dudoso. Se acerco unos pasos a su hermano y dijo:

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Que se yo…es ella quien los invito no yo.

Tras unos minutos de meditación, Itachi les hizo una seña a sus amigos con la mano y los tres se fueron de allí. Sasuke se giro hacia Sakura, sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mis problemas.

-Me preocupo por ti, Sasuke, y tampoco me gusta que te juntes con ellos, son peligrosos…

-Pero son mis amigos-la interrumpió- y me han ayudado innumerables veces.-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, aunque se detuvo un par de pasos mas allá- gracias, Sakura.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que la luz era demasiado fuerte como para tolerarla y se tapo la cara nuevamente con la sabana. No tenía idea donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que no recordaba nada y que la cabeza le dolía como si fuera a explotar.

Definitivamente no era su casa, miro alrededor y no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Tenía que levantarse pero el cuerpo le pesaba y todavía estaba somnoliento. Se preguntaba si Naruto o Shikamaru estarían por ahí, o tal vez Kankuro, había decidido esperarlo…

Una vez más intento levantarse cuando sintió algo fuera de lo común. Miro por debajo de la sabana y comprobó que alguien lo abrazaba.

Con el corazón en la boca, Kiba fue girando lentamente su cabeza para ver quién era la chica que había pasado la noche con él. No se quería enterar, podía ser cualquiera y aquello no le parecía nada bueno y lo peor es que ni si quiera sabía que era lo que habían hecho.

Pareció como que le tomo horas girar por completo la cabeza, pero cuando por fin vio quien era aquella que lo abrazaba, sintió que realmente se quería morir.

Kankuro, Shikamaru y Chouji lo matarían. Lo cortarían en pedazos y se lo darían a algún gato en la calle para que se lo comiese cuando se enteraran de que había dormido con Ino…Ino Yamanaka, una de las chicas más populares de toda la secundaria y Kiba solo quería matarse…antes de que lo hicieran sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdon por la demora :( Esto de las fiestas...ya saben ^^ Espero que lo disfruten!**


	6. Sin palabras

**N/A: Aca esta el nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que quede bastante conforme...espero que a ustedes igual les guste :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Por la puta madre que te pario!- exclamó Kiba en voz muy baja para que Ino no se despertara. Estaba en una situación muy complicada y lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran mil y un palabrotas- Bueno- se dijo a sí mismo- por lo menos ahora sé que Tayuya sí que me ha enseñado algo.<p>

Tratando de hacer le menos ruido posible, el chico intentó levantarse de la cama. Si lo lograba Ino pensaría que se había acostado ahí sola o con alguien más pero seguro no recordaría quien y él no correría el riesgo de que sus mejores amigos lo odiaran. Sin embargo, en cuanto el chico pudo sentarse y estaba a punto de irse, la rubia lo abrazó más fuerte y lo obligó a permanecer en la cama.

-¡Mierda!

Ino abrió los ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa en su cara. Sentía una piel cálida bajo su brazo, y la imagen de un Sasuke, agotado y sin camiseta se le vino enseguida a la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos y su mente un poco más clara, la sonrisa se le borró por completo y en su rostro apareció una expresión de terror acompañada por un grito desgarrador.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Cállate, Ino!

-¿Qué…pero que…que estás haciendo tu, acá?

-¡No se! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, acá?

-¡Tampoco se! No lo puedo creer, ¡este es mi fin! ¡Mi reputación va a decaer por completo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Kiba no terminaba de entender lo que la chica balbuceaba.

-¡Todos se van a reír de mi cuando sepan que me acoste contigo! Pasaré a ser una…de las chicas normales- Ino rompió en llanto mientras Kiba la miraba con odio.

-En primer lugar, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por acostarse conmigo, las chicas aman a los chicos con tatuajes y que les gustan los animales- declaró con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Es verdad- concordó ella- pero no los "freaks" que se tatúan la cara ni los que duermen, comen y se bañan con su perro. Además yo tengo una reputación que mantener –Kiba entornó los ojos- y tengo estándares que debo respetar.

-¿Estándares?

-Sí, una chica como yo solo se puede fijar en alguien como Sasuke o más y como no hay más ni nadie como él, solo me puedo fijar en él.

-En segundo lugar…-continuó Kiba, aguantando las ganas de matar a Ino por las estupideces que decía- ni si quiera sabemos si…bueno si…-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de repente- pasó algo.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Tu…estas con ropa?-quiso saber ella con un dejo de esperanza en la mirada.

-¡SI!

-¡De verdad!- La sonrisa de Ino se había vuelto a formar en sus labios.

-No- Dijo al fin Kiba, bajando la mirada.

-¡Si o no!

-¡No! –Volvieron a desesperarse- ¿Tu?

La chica se puso muy roja.

-Tampoco

-¿A ver?

-¡Ni te atrevas!- le gritó ella, dándole un palmazo en la cabeza - ¡Que voy a hacer! ¡Este es mi fin!

-¡También es el mío!- le gritó el chico, molesto. Ino levantó las cejas incrédula.

- ¡Por favor! Tú debes estar orgulloso de haberte acostado conmigo.

-¡Claro que no!- en otra vida quizás sí, pero en ésta no, ya que Kiba solo veía aquel hecho como una enorme traición a sus amigos y se sentía de lo peor- Ni si quiera eres mi tipo, Ino.

-Claro, yo no soy ningún perro-susurró. Kiba se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina.- ¡Ya se!- Exclamó la chica contenta- esto es lo que diremos: tú me pusiste algo en mi bebida anoche, me llevaste a la cama y abusaste de mi mientras yo estaba completamente inconciente.

Kiba no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Claro, digamos eso! ¿Por qué no? Es completamente justo- Ino lo miró sonriente- ¡Te volviste loca!- le gritó luego, haciendo que la chica se asustara.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? Sasuke se va a decepcionar tanto de mi-se tapo la cara con las manos.

-A Sasuke no le va a importar.

-¿Qué va a pensar cuando sepa que me acosté con el chico-perro?-sollozo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, así te llamamos nostras- se disculpo con una risita.

-¿Quiénes nostras?

-Sakura, yo y otras amigas.

-¿A si? Bueno nosotros te llamamos Ino cerda- no era verdad, pero lo de chico-perro le había dolido.

-¡Kiba, que vamos a hacer!

-Mira, simplemente no le digamos a nadie. Mantengamos el secreto de por vida

Aquella idea era excelente, pensó Ino y no entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes. De esa manera ninguna de las personas que ellos temían que se enterasen lo haría.

Sin embargo la chica no se pudo contener mucho, y esa misma mañana, un poco más tarde, cuando se juntó con Sakura se lo contó.

-¡Ya no lo puedo guardar más! ¡Necesito contárselo a alguien!- le dijo a su amiga desesperada- En la fiesta de Sasuke me acosté con Kiba- Sakura ahogó un grito de terror- ¡Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie!

Sakura, que tampoco era muy buena guradando secretos, no pudo evitar soltarlo cuando estaba con Naruto, la tarde de ese día.

-Si, Ino se acostó con Kiba, pero no le vallas a decir a nadie que es un secreto.

Naruto olvidó que era un secreto y cuándo se encontró con Sai, unas horas después, también se lo contó.

-Adivina que hizo Kiba en la fiesta de Sasuke después de que desapareció-dijo riendo- Se acostó con Ino.

Sai siguió su camino al lago donde se detuvo un momento, para dibujar el paisaje cuando vio a Hinata y se acerco a ella. Ni supo en qué momento terminaron hablando de lo mismo.

-¿Te fuiste temprano de la fiesta de Sasuke anoche, no, Hinata?- le preguntó. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, el recuerdo de Sasuke acosándola la avergonzaba mucho- menos mal porque terminó bastante salvaje ¿Te acuerdas de Kiba? Bueno, termino teniendo sexo con Ino.

Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Sai le había contado en todo el día, no por Kiba o Ino, si no por que éste era muy cercano a Naruto y le preocupaba que el rubio pudiera hacer algo así, por eso cuando vio a su primo Neji le habló sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué los chicos se acuestan con las chicas sin siquiera tener una relación antes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber Neji

-Bueno, un…amigo mío, Kiba Inuzuka, se acostó con una compañera suya, Ino, en la fiesta de anoche…

Neji no le dio un respuesta muy concreta, pero si se preocupó bastante. Él era un primo muy sobre protector y no quería que Hinata se fijara en cualquiera por eso tenía que averiguar quién era ese Kiba y porque a Hinata le importaba tanto. Sabía que su amigo, Gaara, iba en la misma clase que Hinata así éste que podía conocerlo también.

-¿Kiba Inuzuka? No me suena- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿Por?

-Se acostó con una tal Ino, en la fiesta de Sasuke y Hinata parecía muy angustiada por eso.

A Gaara le daba lo mismo Hinata o cualquiera de los demás pero eso no impidió que el tema reluciera entre él y Temari un rato mas tarde.

-¿Fuiste a la fiesta de Sasuke, anoche?

-No- dijo ella. Si había estado en esa casa, pero no precisamente en la fiesta.

-Parece que muchas cosas pasaron, un tal Kiba Inuzuka se acostó con esa Ino que tanto persigue a Sasuke.

Temari fue a casa de Itachi ese día, por que el chico la llamo para que se juntaran y una vez más se hablo de lo mismo.

-¿Qué hiciste después de que me fui?

-Salí a caminar- mintió el pelinegro.

-Ah ¿Supiste que hubieron algunos que hasta terminaron teniendo sexo?-rio la chica.

-¿Quiénes?

-No creo que los conozcas, una tal Ino con Kiba, el amigo de Shikamaru, y parece que estuvieron en tu cama- se burló ella.

Itachi se encontró mas tarde con Sasuke en su casa, el menor todavía no le hablaba pero como a Itachi le había preocupado lo que Temari había inventado, le dijo:

-¡Ten más cuidado con quien invitas para la próxima! Tu amiguita Ino se acostó con un tal Kiba, anoche en tu fiesta.

Sasuke lo ignoró y cerró la puerta de un portazo cuando salió para juntarse con sus amigos, los cinco del sonido. Como le parecía gracioso imaginarse a Ino con Kiba se lo comentó a ellos también, ya que estaba al tanto de que Tayuya le estaba haciendo clases a éste.

-Desaparecí un rato de mi casa y se armó el lio- les comentó- hasta sexo hubo.

-¿A si?- rio Tayuya- ¿Quiénes?

-Kiba parece que se llevo a Ino a la cama- la sonrisa en la cara de Tayuya se borró por completo.

-¿Quién es Ino?

-Una chica de mi clase, es rubia de pelo largo.

-Ahh- exclamó, tratando de disimular la rabia- ya sé quien es- dijo al fin recordando al perro callejero bailando con ella y otra de pelo rosado.

Después de eso todo fue peor. Tayuyá no solo se encargo de que todo Konoha lo supiera si no que también se encargo de Ino, de quien averiguo hasta la talla de sus corpiños.

El sol ya se había escondido, e Ino debía salir de su trabajo, como vendedora de flores, en cualquier momento. Tayuyá la esperaba tras una muralla cerca de un callejón poco concurrido, donde no tendría problemas de arreglar ciertos asuntos con la pobre chica.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus rojos labios, cuando la rubia apareció por allí sola.

-¡Ino!- le gritó, y la chica se dio vuelta.

-¿Te… te conozco?- le preguntó.

-No, pero eso da lo mismo, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó?

Ino no terminaba de comprender.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acostarte con Kiba, ¿te gustó?

Ino no supo que decir. Sus mejillas se encendieron y un calor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía haberse enterado?

-Yo…no sé de qué hablas.

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo!- bramó la colorada- ya sé que te acostaste con él, maldita puta.

Ahora Ino estaba seriamente asustada, no tenía idea quien era esa chica, pero parecía cosa seria.

-Lo siento…yo…no voy a volver a…

-No, claro que no vas a volver a…- la interrumpió Tayuya, dando pasos amenazadores hacia la rubia- porque yo me voy a encargar de que no lo hagas.

Tras decir eso, la chica le dio un puñetazo a Ino en la boca del estomago, haciendo que esta cayera en sus rodillas, a penas capaz de respirar.

Un rodillazo en el ojo fue todo lo que sintió a continuación, y llegó a ver estrellas del dolor. Por último, ahora que Tayuya la tenia agarrada del pelo, recibió una fuerte patada en el costado, a la altura de las costillas que la hizo llorar.

Tayuya la soltó y con una risotada le dijo:

-Pobre de ti, perra barata, vuelvas a acercarte a él.

Dejando a Ino ahí, tirada y vuelta un par de lágrimas, Tayuya se fue tan rápido como pudo, y a pesar de que se sentía mejor, no se sentía del todo cómoda con lo que había hecho. No por el hecho de haberle pegado a una chica, si no por el motivo. Estaba claro, para ella, que ese perro callejero no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero entonces ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que se hubiera acostado con otra?

"Porque lo odias"-se dijo a sí misma- "lo odias tanto como a esa rubia hueca que acabas de golpear y quieres verlo solo y triste como el verdadero perro que es"

Si, aquello era mucho más propio de ella. Tayuya no quería a Kiba para ella, simplemente no lo quería para nadie en absoluto.

El lunes llegó, e Ino todavía tenía su ojo azul, pero su padre le había prohibido faltar a clases. Ella no quería que nadie la viera así, pero por otro lado quería matar a Kiba por contar el secreto.

Kiba iba felizmente caminando a la secundaria, tranquilo porque nada malo había pasado. No había sabido de nada sobre sus amigos en todo el fin de semana, pero seguro nada malo había pasado. O por lo menos eso pensó antes de ver sus caras, cuando los tres, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Chouji lo estaban esperando fuera del establecimiento.

-¿Y ustedes?

-¡Así que te acostaste con Ino!- soltó Kankuro que parecía furioso. Kiba lo quedó mirando, sin palabras ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado?

-Yo confiaba en ti, Kiba- le reprochó Chouji, que se veía más bien triste. Kiba miró a Shikamaru en busca de apoyo, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Que problemático!

El timbre sonó y los tres entraron a la escuela, seguidos por Kiba que se sentía terrible y no podía evitar demostrarlo. Cuando el chico llegó a su sala de clases, todavía no había puesto el primer pie dentro de ésta y ya había recibido una enorme cachetada.

-¡Cómo pudiste!- era Ino y parecía furiosa además de tener un ojo azul.

-¿Cómo pude qué?

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Contarlo!

Algo no estaba bien, porque Kiba no entendía nada y todo el mundo los miraba.

-¿Contar…? ¿Qué?- por fin comenzaba a entender- ¡Ino, yo no conté nada!

-¿A no? ¿Entonces como se enteró tu novia?

-¿Qué novia?- otra vez perdía el hilo de las cosas.

-¡La que me dejo el ojo así!- apuntó su ojo azul.

-¿Quién te dejo el ojo así?

-¡La pelirroja esa, la que toca la flauta!

Kiba negó con la cabeza, todavía no sabía de quien hablaba.

-¡La que dice tres palabrotas cada cuatro palabras!

-¿¡Tayuya! - ¿Por qué habría Tayuya de pegarle a Ino?

-¡Eres un idiota, Kiba! ¡Cómo no me dijiste que tenías novia!

-¡Porque no tengo novia! Y yo no se lo conté a nadie, así que mejor déjame en paz que ya tengo suficientes problemas.- tras decir eso, Kiba fue derecho a su puesto, junto a Naruto, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Entonces quien lo contó?- pregunto la rubia a gritos justo cuando Sakura entró por la puerta del salón y todo el rompecabezas se armó Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ino miró a su mejor amiga y ésta, como si nada, le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Hasta que notó que algo andaba mal.

-Ino, ¿estás bien?

-Lo contaste- susurró la rubia. Todo el mundo seguía con los ojos puestos en las dos chicas, excepto por Kiba, claro.

El profesor entró, y a las chicas no les quedó más remedio que ir a sus puestos. Sakura le dijo un débil "lo siento" pero Ino no replicó. De hecho no pensaba volverle a hablar jamás

La hora se les hizo eterna, con Iruka, pero el timbre por fin sonó y Chouji fue el primero en irse. Kiba quedó mirando a Shikamaru esperando que éste lo siguiera pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y decir:

-Es muy problemático estar enojado.

Ni Chouji ni Kankuro volvieron a aparecerse donde la pandilla se solía juntar, en cambio, ambos chicos pasaron todos los recreos acompañados de Temari, quien no parecía nada feliz con ese hecho, y por primera vez Shikamaru lamentó ahorrarse un problema.

Sakura, por otro lado, estuvo con Naruto y los demás todo el dia. Ino estaba tan dolida que le había pedido que la dejara sola. La pelirrosa estaba tan triste que ni siquiera tenia ánimos para regañar a su novio como siempre lo hacía.

Kiba se había dicho a si mismo que también estaría enojado con Sakura y todos los que habían hecho correr el rumor, pero después de unos diez minutos se le olvidó y volvió a estar tan feliz como siempre. Sin embargo, había algo que no se le había olvidado y que no paraba de circular por su cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kiba y los demás pasaron cerca de la mesa donde estaban los cinco del sonido y el chico quedó mirando a Tayuya, muerto de curiosidad. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida haciendo, seguro, alguna maldad, como para notar que el chico la observaba, pero él necesitaba hablar con ella y aunque no le gustaba acercársele a ella o ninguno de sus amigos, se armó de valor, fue hasta donde estaban sentados y la llamó.

La chica lo miró con un dejo de sorpresa, y fue donde él refunfuñando.

-¿Qué mierda pasó ahora?-preguntó la chica cuando ya se encontraba al lado suyo. Kiba, por primera vez le prestaba atención al porte de la chica y se sorprendió de que tal menuda mujer pudiera dejarle un ojo azul a alguien como Ino, ya que la rubia era bastante más alta que la colorada y hasta mas corpulenta.

-¿Por qué le pegaste a Ino?- preguntó Kiba, yendo directo al grano. Tayuyá obviamente no se esperaba aquello, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron débilmente, una sutil sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sus ojos adquirieron un poco de preocupación.

-Eemm…jeje…- Primera vez en la vida que Tayuya se quedaba sin palabras y Kiba no pudo evitar notar que aquella cara de chica mala en problemas le favorecía bastante. Hasta se podía decir que era bastante bonita, cuándo le sacabas el seño fruncido que siempre solía llevar.

"Aun así es un desperdicio"- pensó para sí mismo- "porque con ese cuerpo, que es más recto que una tabla y esa personalidad más aterradora que la de Hanibal Lecter, ni la cara más bonita de todas arregla algo"

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Lo que pasa es que tengo una amiga que está interesada en ti y quiere que le haga gancho- mintió. Kiba alzó las cejas.- y cuando se enteró estaba…triste.

-¿A si? ¿Y quién esa amiga tuya?- Tayuya volvió a sonreír en nerviosismo.

-Es…-miró alrededor en busca de una ayuda- ¡Ella!- gritó al fin, apuntando a una chica con bastantes kilos de más y poco agraciada. Kiba alzó las cejas aun mas- ¿quieres conocerla?-rió

-Bueno- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la tutora.

-¿En serio?

-Si-Kiba sonrió y Tayuya tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno, ahora…la…voy a buscar- sin saber bien que hacer, Tayuya fue donde aquella chica que nunca en su vida había visto.

-¿Tayuya a dónde vas?- le gritó Sakon, pero la chica se limitó a hacerle u desagradable gesto con la mano para que la dejara tranquila.

Cuando llegó donde aquella desconocida, Tayuya le comenzó a decir algo, mirando hacia donde estaba el chico. Ella la imitó y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate, pero asintió con la cabeza y Kiba comenzó a preocuparse.

-¡Hey, Tayuya!- la llamó, de un grito. Tayuyá fue donde él.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Cambié de opinión- rio el chico- mejor no la quiero conocer.

Tayuyá dio un suspiro y se giró sobre sí misma para gritar:

-¡Hey, tu! Cambió de opinión ya no quiere conocerte- la otra chica bajó la mirada entristecida. Kiba no sabía dónde meterse.

-¡Como se te ocurre decírselo así!

-¡Que me importa!

-¡Tayuya, ven de una vez!- volvió a gritarle Sakon, que se estaba poniendo muy impaciente.

-¡Ya voy, pedazo de mierda!-se giró hacia Kiba, de nuevo- ¿Algo más?

-No, ya sé lo que quería saber.- y sin decir más, volvió a la mesa de sus amigos con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, porque no se necesitaba ser un genio como Shikamarru para darse cuenta de que todo lo que Tayuya había dicho no era más que una mentira del porte de su bocota.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Naruto, cuando lo vio llegar- ¿Por qué estas tan contento?

-No estoy contento- respondió el moreno- simplemente me acabo de enterar de algo que me hace gracia.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Tayuya está loca por mí.

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru (que hasta el momento había estado bastante triste por no animarse a acompañar a su mejor amigo Chouji, simplemente porque éste estaba con Temari) estallaron en carcajadas. Shino, sin embargo permaneció serio.

-¡Kiba!-exclamó Shikamaru, mirándolo en son de burla- ¡Tú creías que Kurenai-sensei te tenía ganas!

-Kiba tiene razón- repuso Shino y los otros tres pararon de reír y se voltearon hacia éste.- yo también lo pienso, y creo que debe estar sufriendo ahora por tu acontecimiento con Ino.

-¡Que sufra! ¡Que sufra! Se lo merece por ser tan…hija de puta.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?- inquirió Shiakaru ya un poco más serio.

-¿Se acuerdan el viernes antes de la fiesta, cuando ustedes se fueron con Hinata y Temari?- Naruto y Shikamaru asintieron- Tayuya me dijo que la esperara ahí, que iba y volvía. Me pidió que no me moviera ¡Estuve dos horas esperando como un idiota y ella nunca volvió!

- Tal vez…- comenzó Shino nuevamente- sus agresiones son la forma que tiene para demostrar que le gustas.

-¡Que suertudo que soy!- ironizó Kiba- Le gusto a una chica y para demostrarlo me hace "bullying"

-¿Y vas a hacer algo?- quiso saber Naruto, levantando las cejas.

-¡Estás loco! Antes me fijaría en la versión femenina de Rock Lee.

-Bien dicho-comentó Sakura y todos la quedaron mirando.

-Yo sé cosas sobre ella que jamás querrías saber.

Entró a su sala de clases y lo primero que vio fue a ella y sintió como todo su mundo daba vueltas. Calladita, en un rincón donde pasaba totalmente desapercibida para todo el mundo menos el chico que ella quería y su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Negó con la cabeza. La culpa no era de Hinata, ella nunca había buscado que Sasuke se fijara en ella, ni mucho menos sabía que Karin y Sasuke habían estado juntos en una relación desde hace cuatro meses, porque el mismo Sasuke le había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto, de hecho la chica era muy buena y a nadie en su sano juicio podía caerle mal.

Por eso Karin había decidido vengarse de Sasuke y no de ella, y lo había hecho el último viernes en su fiesta. Escuchó a Itachi hablando por teléfono con sus amigos, diciendo que no se le ocurría una buena manera de llevarse a Sasuke donde estuvieran solos, entonces ella se metió y les habló sobre Hinata, les dijo que si le hacían creer que ella quería verlo, él iría corriendo y así había sido.

Con una sonrisa de dolor y triunfo al mismo tiempo, Karin fue a sentarse a su puesto al otro rincón del salón junto a sus mejores amigos (a quienes no soportaba) Kin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Hinata miró hacia donde estaba la chica, seguro en busca de su único amigo en la vida, Shino, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le dirigió una débil y temerosa sonrisa. Varios sentimientos encontrados se le vinieron a Karin en ese momento, pero al final, con la cabeza más clara, decidió que no debía culpar a otros por sus propios errores. Karin tenía muchas cosas malas, y todo el mundo la veía como alguien superficial e incluso, algo pervertida, pero nadie conocía ese lado maduro y solidario dentro de ella, que por la influencia de sus malos amigos, se veía obligada a ocultar. Después de un momento de meditación, Karin le devolvió la sonrisa a la pelinegra y se sintió mucho mejor. No por Sasuke, él le había roto el corazón y ella no pensaba perdonarlo.

Lo que Karin no sabía era que en ese momento había alguien observándola. Alguien que conocía ese lado maduro que ella tenía y que, a pesar de que intentaba negárselo, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente atraído por ella.


	7. No puede estar mal

**N/A: Estaba muy inspirada asi que decidi actualizar enseguida ^^ esperemos que esa inspiracion siga :) El capitulo es bastante largo, pero espero que lo lean con atencion ya que pasan varias cosas.**

* * *

><p>-…Y las inscripciones para los talleres se acaban de abrir, así que…- Se detuvo a sí mismo, cuando vio a Naruto y a Kiba salir corriendo de la sala de clases.- ¡No les dije que podían salir ahora mismo!- bramó, tapándose la cabeza con las manos y sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo.<p>

-¡Me inscriben a mi igual!- le pidió Shikamaru a sus amigos, quedándose en su puesto, demasiado cansado como para seguir el ritmo de los otros dos.

-¡Esos dos me van a dar un infarto algún día!- exclamó Asuma, mirando a Shikamaru con complicidad. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa como disculpa.

Naruto y Kiba estaban solos en el mural donde se encontraban las planillas de llenado para inscribirse en los diferentes talleres. Todos los años ellos dos y Shikamaru habían querido inscribirse en el de música que, a pesar de ser dirigido por Orochimaru, era el más codiciado por todos los alumnos, ya que se sabía que los que participaban en éste, pasaban el verano de campamentos en campamentos y de bar en bar, tocando música y bebiendo alcohol, pero los chicos nunca habían logrado entrar, ya que siempre era el primer taller que se quedaba sin cupos o justo se les ocurría arrancarse de clases el día de las inscripciones.

El semestre anterior los chicos habían estado en el de deportes, al cual Shikamaru faltó prácticamente un cien por ciento de las clases y Naruto y Kiba no lo disfrutaron como pensaron porque ser constantemente opacados por "Sasuke-kun" y su increíble destreza para los deportes no les había hecho ninguna gracia.

Ese año sería diferente, porque no tendrían que soportar ni a él ni a sus dos engreídos amigos y eso ya era una ventaja y por eso Naruto se apresuró a escribir su nombre y el de Shikamaru. Sabía que ni Sai, ni Shino, ni Chouji estaban interesados en la música, así que no anotó a ninguno de ellos.

Kiba tomó el lápiz y con una sonrisa en la cara lo acercó al papel, pero antes de anotar su nombre, se detuvo y miró a Naruto, horrorizado.

-¡No me puedo inscribir acá!- le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Por qué no?- Naruto no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo queriendo ser parte del taller de música, Kiba estuviese dudando.

- Es que…- le daba vergüenza admitirlo- no quiero están en el mismo taller que Tayuya.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que ella se inscribirá en este taller?

- ¡Es la preferida de Orochimaru! y todos saben que toca la flauta o el…- puso su mano en su entrepiernas con una risa maliciosa, causando que Naruto soltara una carcajada- no estoy muy seguro cual será, pero dicen que es buena músico.

- ¡Ay, Kiba, a quien le importa eso! La ignoras y ya. No vas a dejar que Tayuya haga lo que quiera con tu vida.

-Tienes razón- sentenció, después de un momento de meditación que más bien fue mirar a la hoja con la cabeza en blanco, y anotó su nombre bajo el de su amigo.

Un carraspeo de garganta se escuchó tras ellos y los chicos se voltearon a ver para encontrarse con Kankuro, que miraba las inscripciones, ignorando olímpicamente a los otros dos.

-¡Hola, Kankuro!- lo saludó Naruto como si nada.

-Hola-le respondió éste- no te vi ahí.

-¿En qué taller te vas a anotar?- quiso saber el rubio, mientras Kiba miraba al piso con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera un difícil ejercicio de matemáticas en él que no podía resolver.

-Quería inscribirme en el de música pero…veo que ya hay mierda en él.

-¡No seas así, Kankuro!- saltó Naruto pero antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, Kiba dio un paso al frente y le dijo:

-Kakuro, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también estaría muy enojado, pero creo que estas exagerando. Yo ni estaba al tanto de que estaba con Ino, solo me di cuenta que estaba con una chica de pelo rubio. ¡Pudo haber sido Temari, por lo que yo sabía!

-¡¿Qué?

-Quiero decir…- continuó el moreno, pensando que solo él podía cagarlas mas- Olvídalo, tienes toda la razón de estar enojado- y era verdad.

Kankuro quedó mirando a Kiba con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentado decidir algo.

-Bueno, supongo que Ino no me importa tanto como para perder una amistad- dijo al fin, sonriendo y Kiba se sintió inmensamente aliviado.

-¡Bien dicho, Kankuro!-gritó Naruto, desde detrás.

-¿Entonces te inscribirás en el taller de música?- le preguntó Kiba, todavía un poco más formal que de costumbre.

-Sí, estoy aprendiendo a tocar el bajo, pero doy asco.

-¿De verdad?- inquirieron Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo, entusiasmados.- Nosotros queremos formar una banda pero nos falta un bajista.

-Les dije que doy asco…

-No te preocupes- rio el primero, mostrando sus exageradamente largos colmillos- nosotros también.

Después de que Kankuro se arregló con Kiba, también lo hizo Chouji, pero éste nunca había estado tan enojado como había estado triste. Según él se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo y ahora creía que nadie nunca se fijaría en él.

Las que todavía no parecían querer hacer las paces eran Ino y Sakura a pesar de que la segunda ya lo había intentado todo y por eso, en la siguiente clase, cuando Naruto vio que su novia estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirando a Ino, que estaba en la puerta, hablando (o forzando a hablar) con Sasuke, con una expresión de pena en la cara, casi indescriptible, el chico le dijo que se sentara con él para que se distrajera un rato.

La pelirrosa, encantada, se fue a sentar con él, y aunque solo se había movido un puesto hacia atrás, ya se sentía más aliviada.

Los que no quedaron nada contentos con el cambio de asientos fueron Ino y Kiba, ya que cuando llegaron al salón de clases se encontraron con que tendrían que sentarse juntos y aquello hizo que Ino solo se enojara más con Sakura.

-¡No puedo creer que ahora tenga que sentarme contigo!- le dijo a Kiba, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, casi con asco.- Lo único que falta es que ahora Sasuke crea que estamos juntos ¡Oh no, ese sería mi fin!

-¡Ino cállate!- gruñó, Kiba, pero la chica no le hizo caso. Un par de curiosos lo quedaron mirando.

-Por favor no te acerques- le pidió ella, tapándose la nariz con los dedos- Esto no puede ponerse peor.

Pero la chica se equivocaba, porque justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y tras ella apareció nada más ni nada menos que Tayuya. Sin saber que más hacer, Ino se tapó la cara con un cuaderno, espantada porque no quería ni saber que le haría si la volvía a ver cerca de Kiba. Después de todo había sido bastante clara al pedirle que nunca más se le acercara.

Kiba, por su parte, también trató de esconderse como pudo y se agachó tanto en su asiento que la mesa le cubrió la cara hasta las narices. Tayuya, sin embargo, no pareció verlos en ningún momento.

-¿Si, Tayuya?- preguntó Kurenai, con una frialdad en su voz nada típica de ella.

-Asuma quiere que le devuelvas el libro que te prestó- respondió la pelirroja, sin reparos.

-Asuma-sensei y por favor no me tutes- la corrigió Kurenai, dándose la media vuelta para buscar el libro en su enorme bolso.

-Tayuya- se escuchó que decía la voz de Sasuke, acompañado de ciertos ¡uuuyyy! Por parte de los hombres y sollozos por parte de las chicas. Ino no pudo resistir ante la tentación y sacó su cabeza desde detrás del libro para ver que ocurría. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo vio. Realmente odiaba a Tayuya.

Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento hablando con la chica muy de cerca, y con un brazo alrededor de su hombros. Tayuya miraba el brazo del chico como si se tratara de una babosa o algo peor, pero no se había ruborizado ni había mostrado ningún síntoma de que el contacto con el chico más popular de la escuela le causara agrado.

Con los ojos de todas las chicas pegados en ellos, Sasuke se acerco aun más a Tayuya para decirle algo en el oído. La chica lo miró entre risueña y espantada y dijo en voz muy alta:

-¡Ese hijo de mil putas!

Un silencio de expectación inundó el salón.

-¿Qué dijiste, Tayuya?- preguntó Kurenai, escandalizada.

-¡Mierda!- soltó la chica y se llevó las manos a la boca, aparentemente por que esa era la única manera de que no dijera insolencias.

-¡Te vas ya mismo a la dirección para contarle a la directora lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Chouji!- el chico miró a su profesora con terror- por favor despierta al bello durmiente y dile que le lleve este libro a Asuma.- Chouji hizo como le ordenaron.

Mientras Shikamaru se despertaba e iba hacia Kurenai, Tayuya fulminaba a la mujer con la mirada y caminaba hacia la puerta, murmurando cosas sin parar.

-Vieja de mierda, por la puta madre, la puta que la pario…

-Tayuya, después de la dirección quiero que vuelvas para que discutamos tu castigo ¿Me escuchaste?- Tayuya no replicó nada, simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y a dar un portazo tras ella. Afuera se escuchó que la chica seguía maldiciendo, solo que esta vez a viva voz.

-¡Kurenai, amargada de mierda, te hace falta que te cojan, bien cogida!

Las mejillas de Kurenai se encendieron profundamente.

-Shikamaru- su voz temblaba ligeramente- cuando le hayas entregado el libro a Asume ve a buscar a Tayuya a la dirección para asegurarnos de que vuelva.- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la sala.

Kurenai estaba hecha una furia y todos podían notarlo.

-¡Esa chica realmente me enerva! ¡No la soporto!- exclamaba, acercándose al puesto de Kiba. Cuando llegó junto a él se detuvo y lo quedó mirando- lo siento tanto, te juro que yo no quería que ella fuera tu tutora, pero ya sabes, Orochimaru la protege como si fuera su hija. No me imagino lo que debe ser para ti tener que soportarla todos los viernes, con nadie más cerca.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo manejarla- esa era la mentira mas grande que Kiba había dicho en su vida, pero como desde que las clases con Tayuya habían empezado, él todavía no tenía ninguna, no podía decir que tenía que soportarla tanto.

-Lo único que Tsunade quiere es echarla de la escuela- agregó bajando la voz para que no todos la escucharan- pero nunca ha podido ya que Orochimaru, siempre que Tayuya se manda alguna macana, busca alguna manera de que ella lo compense. Por eso Tayuya trabaja tanto acá en la escuela, ayudando profesores y demás- rio- y la chica no es ninguna tonta, sus notas son las más altas de su clase, pero aun así…-dio un suspiro- a veces creo que Tsunade le tiene más respeto a Orochimaru del que debería.- concluyó yendo hacia su escritorio.

-Viste que Kurenai-sensei me tiene ganas- le dijo Kiba a Naruto, girándose y mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Kurenai-sensei tiene razón: Tsunade-sama debió haber echado a Tayuya hace mucho tiempo- opinó Sakura, seriamente.

-¡Sakura! – Exclamó su novio, mirándola muy de cera- ¡Dinos que sabes!- Sakura dio un resoplido y luego dijo:

-¡Esta bien! Bueno, ustedes saben que yo trabajo ayudando a Shizune en la enfermería ¿no?- Naruto, Kiba e Ino asintieron- Cuando Tsunade-sama cree que alguna chica puede estar ya…-se ruborizó un poco- teniendo relaciones sexuales, le pide a Shizune que les haga un chequeo para ver si se están cuidando y si lo están haciendo que estén usando las pastillas correctas o si no…

-¡No te alargues tanto, Sakura!- gruñó Kiba.

-¿Quieren que les cuente o no?- respondió ella de mal humor- bueno, la cosa es que Shizune llamó a Tayuya para hacerle esa revisión médica, pero Tayuya, cada vez que le decían que tenía que ir, faltaba a clases o inventaba algo para irse y un día la llamaron sin aviso a la primera hora y no le quedó otra que ir. Shizune le hizo la revisión y cuando tuvo los resultados se enteró de que Tayuya tenía en su cuerpo todo tipo de drogas que te puedas imaginar ¡Y eso que la reviso a las ocho de la mañana! La verdad es que no si significa que se drogó esa misma mañana o qué, pero Shizune habló con ella y le dijo que se lo contaría a Tsunade para que pudiera ayudarla…- Los tres miraban a Sakura con los ojos como platos- Tayuya amenazó a Shizune y le dijo que si le decía a alguien que ella había consumido drogas le "rompería el culo a patadas" textualmente, yo estaba ahí cuando se lo dijo. Shizune habló con Tsunade de todas maneras y Tsunade le dijo a Tayuya que tenía que ir a una reunión de Drogadictos Anónimos…yo no sé si alguna vez fue o no pero la cosa es que esa tarde, cuando Shizune volvió a su casa, todas sus cosas estaban destruidas: su ropa, muebles, todo. No había pruebas de que Tayuya hubiera sido pero todos creen que es bastante obvio. Después de eso que Tsunade empezó a buscar cualquier excusa para sacar a Tayuya de la escuela pero Orochimaru hizo que ella hiciera cosas por la escuela como ayudar a los profes o ayudarte a ti, Kiba, y de ahí que nadie la puede echar porque no hay suficientes motivos- suspiró.

Naruto, Kiba e Ino estaban anonadados.

-¡Y encima a Sasuke le gusta! ¡Como la odio!- exclamó Ino con amargura en la voz.

-No, no le gusta- la corrigió Naruto- a Sasuke le gusta Hinata. Desde lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Sasuke que Naruto no se había permitido pensar en la chica, no solo por que se sentía horriblemente culpable por sentirse celoso por una chica que no era nada suyo, si no porque también le dolía mucho sentir esos celos al recordarla tan cerca del idiota de Sasuke.

Justo en ese momento, Tayuya vuelve a entrar a la sala, acompañada de Shikamaru y Orochimaru.

-¿A sí que quieres castigar a Tayuya, Kurenai?

-Así es, la señorita…- remarcó la palabra "señorita" con un dejo de ironía- uso un vocabulario no propio de una sala de clases.

-Lo siento mucho, Kurenai, pero Tayuya no puede quedarse después de clases porque tiene trabajos que hacer acá en el colegio, y después de eso tiene que ensayar flauta conmigo, para el concurso de fin de año.

-No te preocupes, Orochimaru, ya sé que Tayuya está siempre muy ocupada, sin embargo, pensaba castigarla dentro de las horas de clases. Pensaba dejarla sin recreo por un cierto periodo de tiempo.

-Me temo que eso tampoco será posible, veras, si Tayuya no descansa lo debido, luego no puede concentrarse un cien por ciento durante sus prácticas.

Kurenai tragó saliva, furiosa.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué le deje sin castigo?- Tayuya miraba a Kurenai con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios y odio en la mirada.

-Así es, no veo otra opción.

Sin saber que mas decir, Kurenai les pidió que se marcharan y ambos lo hicieron, encantados.

-Gracias, Shikamaru ya puedes volver a…-cuando miró a Shikamaru, éste ya estaba en su puesto, durmiendo de nuevo.

La semana aquella estuvo llena de tareas de pruebas y por lo tanto, pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de los chicos. El viernes de esa semana, llegó sin aviso mucho antes de lo que solía hacerlo otras veces.

Para Naruto y Shikamaru que llegara el viernes era generalmente algo bueno, pero esta vez no lo era tanto, por lo menos para el primero. Desde lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta que había estado evitado a Hinata a toda costa. Tenía muchas confusiones dentro desu cabeza y cada vez se acentuaban más. El chico sabía que algo le estaba pasando con la pelinegra, algo que ella, por ser tan "perfecta" según él, nunca sentiría por éste. Pero lo peor de todas las cosas era que aunque Hinata pudiera llegar a sentir algo hacia él, él jamás se atrevería a llevarlo más lejos porque después de todas las cosas, le debía respeto a Sakura, su actual novia, e incluso si terminaba su relación con la chica, cosa que tampoco quería hacer, sabía que no podía comenzar otra enseguida.

Por suerte ya todos habían vuelto a ser amigos, hasta Chouji volvía a ser el mismo, lo único malo, por lo menos para Shikamaru, era que Temari de nuevo pasaba mucho tiempo con los Akatsuki.

Solo faltaba una hora de clases cuando la chica se le acercó. Era el último recreo y ya todos estaban cansados en especial Shikamaru, cuyos ojos se le cerraban. Todos quedaron mirando a Temari de arriba a abajo cando ésta se les acercó. Ni si quiera les importó que su hermano los estuviera observando.

-Shikamaru- le dijo ella. Cuando el chico escucho su voz, pronunciando su nombre, el estomago se le revolvió.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me tengo que ir ahora, así que anda a mi casa después de clases…-se acercó para decirle algo en el oído y Shikamaru sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por el contacto con la chica- no te preocupes por mis hermanos- susurró- no estarán en casa, los invitaron a jugar n partido a los dos.- Shikamaru asintió la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Temari lo dejó con sus amigos.

Y esa última hora, fue para Shikamaru un suplicio. El chico lo único que quería era ir a casa de Temari donde estarían solos los dos. No creía que fuera a pasar algo entre ellos ni nada por el estilo, Shikamaru creía que eso sería demasiado problemático, pero estar con la chica siempre era agradable.

Salieron de su sala de clases y se encontraron con Hinata y Tayuya que, para sorpresa de los chicos, hablaban entre ellas muy animosamente (mejor dicho Tayuya hablaba animosamente, Hinata estaba un poco asustada a decir verdad) hasta que los vieron llegar y se fueron con ellos.

-Bueno, perro pulgoso, vamos- Kiba se quedó en su lugar, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras Tayuay comenzaba a avanzar. Pero cuando la chica notó que Kiba no la seguía se dio vuelta hacia donde él y le preguntó:- ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

-¿A dónde vamos?- era un locura (y una vergüenza) pero Kiba tenía un poco de miedo.

Tayuya entornó los ojos, impaciente.

-A mi casa. Decidí que de ahora en adelante si te voy a enseñar- Kiba trató con todas sus fuerzas no poner cara de desagrado.

Caminaron por cuadras en completo silencio. Los dos eran muy arrogantes como para querer empezar una conversación con el otro.

Llegaron a una casa enorme, de tres pisos y muchas ventabas pequeñas, se notaba que era una casa vieja y con poca manutención. Tayuya abrió las enormes puertas de la entrada y pasaron a un pasillo oscuro y de madera crujiente. Al lado derecho había una especia de living, pero solo tenía algunos sillones chicos, que no conjugaban y al otro lado una cocina, bastante grande y sucia.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un piso lleno de puertas. Tayuyá giró a la derecha y abrió una de las puertas, que estaba cerrada con llave. Adentro todo era un desorden, para empezar la cama no estaba hecha, pero aparte de eso tenía una mesa, con platos sucios algunos muebles y toda su ropa en distintos lugares. El espacio en si era muy chico pero además, gran parte de él, estaba ocupado por dos guitarras, un eléctrica y una acústica, una batería, un contrabajo, un teclado y un violín. Su famosa flauta y el saxofón estaban sobre su cama. Lo más raro era que había un plato con cereales y un vaso de leche, sobre la caja de la batería.

-¿Dónde están tus papas?-quiso saber Kiba. La chica soltó una risotada cargada de amargura.

-¡Buena pregunta!-le contestó ella, pero como vio que Kiba la seguía mirando con curiosidad agregó:- soy huérfana, pedazo de mierda. Estuve hasta los catorce en un orfanato pero me escape porque…-lo quedó mirando- ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?

-¿Tus papas…murieron?- continuó el chico, ignorando la pregunta de Tayuya.

-No, esos hijos de puta me abandonaron- le respondió ella resoplando. A Kiba le sorprendía la simpleza con que respondía. Definitivamente no le importaba.

-¿Tocas la batería?- de repente Kiba creyó que era mejor cambiar el tema.

-Si- le dijo ella- mi instrumento preferido es la flauta y me gusta tocar música clásica, pero estos pendejos de mis amigos me dijeron que formemos una banda y dentro de los instrumentos que hay en una banda prefiero la batería.

-¡Nosotros queremos formar una banda!- exclamó Kiba con entusiasmo- y yo soy el baterista- rió.

-Apuesto que tocas como la mierda- se sentó en su cama y lo quedó mirando. Kiba frunció el ceño. Justo cuando empezaba a no caerle tan mal, ella sale con eso.

-Esta semana tengo prueba de ingles…

Shikamaru fue a casa de Temari por sí solo, y aunque hubo varios momentos en los que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, llegó después de un rato.

-¡Hola, Shikamaru!- el chico no supo que responder cuando Temari le abrió la puerta después de que él diera un par de perezosos golpecitos, simplemente se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza. La chica llevaba zapatillas de casa y medias que le llagaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, una diminuta pollera, que además le quedaba apegadísima a su cuerpo, húmedo, y nada a parte de su corpiño (rosado, con encajes) en su torso y el pelo mojado y despeinado, que ella no paraba de secar con una toalla de manos.- pasa- le dijo al fin cuando vio que el chico no respondería. Shikamaru hizo como le ordenaron, con sus ojos pegados en los senos casi desnudos de Temari.

De todas, aquella clase fue un total desperdicio. Temari no se puso nada para cubrir su ropa interior y la mente de Shikamaru estaba más perdida de lo que nunca había estado.

Ella le explicaba miles de cosas pero Shikamaru ni si quiera sabia cual era la materia que estaban viendo.

-¡Shikamaru!- le dijo ella de repente, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si- mintió él. Probablemente si decía la verdad Temari se pondría una camiseta o algo y él no quería dejar de apreciar a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

-Bueno, sigamos… ¡Mira lo que hay acá!- exclamó la chica de repente, y se arrodilló sobre su silla para inclinarse hacia adelante y levantar algo del piso. Lo que Shikamaru vio en ese momento (el trasero de Temari, detalladamente) sería algo que no olvidaría jamás.

-¡Temari que estas haciendo!- una mano agarró a Temari por la tirita del corpiño y la dejó sentada en la silla de un tirón. La chica lo miró enojada.

-¡Kankuro! ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que iban a jugar…

-Temari, papa está viniendo a la ciudad, en quince minutos está acá.

Temari ahogó un grito y subió corriendo a su dormitorio. Cuando bajó, cinco minutos más tarde, parecía otra: llevaba unos horribles zapatos negros, y medias que le tapaban hasta las rodillas, una pollera larga, azul oscura y recta que también le tapaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa abrochada hasta el último botón. Su pelo volvía a estar atado en cuatro colas de caballo. Kankuro y Gaara tenían aspectos similares al de Temari.

Un hombre, alto y corpulento, y muy parecido a Kankuro, entró por la puerta. Miró a sus hijos que lo esperaban en fila, con los brazos tras la espalda como niños buenos, y les dio un beso a cada uno.

-¿Cómo están mis caballeros? ¿Y mi angelito?- Shikamaru casi rio cuando el papa de Temari dijo aquello. El hombre le dirigió una mirada al de pelo negro y con una ceja levantada preguntó:- ¿Éste quién es?

-Mi estudiante, papi- saltó Temari- me pidieron que le hiciera clases particulares para que no repita este año.

-Valla, ya es como el tercero que te asignan- Temari sonrió- Chicos, yo solo venia a ver como estaban pero debo volver a viajar-suspiró- puede que este afuera por lo menos un mes- los tres chicos asintieron- los voy a extrañar- agregó el hombre, fríamente, casi como si no lo creyera, y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari si miraron entre sí.

-¿Así que soy el tercero que te asignan?- inquirió Shikamaru, con curiosidad. Temari rio.

-No, eres el primero. Papa me encontró con mis ex novios un par de veces y como él que cree no debería estar cerca de un chico hasta por lo menos que me case, le inventé que eran mis estudiantes. -Shikamaru entornó los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo "Que mujer más problemática" ya no le sorprendía tanto que Gaara y Kankuto fueran tan sobre protectores.

-Eeemm no…Na…Naruto-kun el adjetivo va… antes que… el sustantivo.

-Espera, ¿Qué es el adjetivo?-Hinata rio, y Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa. Era muy difícil enseñarle pero a ella le encantaba, y Naruto agradecía enormemente su paciencia.

-El adjetivo es lo que describe al sustantivo- explicó ella. Sus ojos pegados en el cuaderno, porque si lo miraba a sus ojos, no podría volver a concentrarse.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Naruto- ¡Como éste!- señaló una de las palabras escritas en la hoja. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No, ese es un adverbio.- lo corrigió con mucha suavidad.

-¡Pero si esta describiendo!- ahora Naruto se agarraba el pelo con las manos, desesperado.

-Los adverbios describen acciones…-comenzó ella pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡Ahhh, Hinata, no entiendo!- tomándola por los hombros, Naruto comenzó a sacudirla violentamente. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron hasta quedar rojo fuego y su mirada estaba fija en los labios del chico. Cuando éste dejó de sacudirla ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del otro. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron aun más.

-¿No…no…en…entiendes?- la voz apenas le salía. La chica se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirarle su boca y aquello la ponía muy nerviosa.

Naruto notó que ambos estaban muy cerca pero no hizo nada para remediarlo. Con sus ojos repasó todo el rostro de la chica, desde su brillante cabello negro, hacia sus hermosos ojos claros, a su fina y delicada nariz, y hasta sus rojos labios, donde se detuvo y se quedó hipnotizado.

-No- dijo, en respuesta a la pregunta de la chica, pero ya no se acordaba que le había preguntado, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que la respiración de Hinata le hacía cosquillas en los labios.

-Naruto…tú…tú no te acuerdas de mí ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! ¡Estoy acá contigo!- rio. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te acuerdas donde nos conocimos- explicó. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-En…la oficina de Tsunade ¿no?

Hinata sonrió.

-Nos conocimos el año pasado, en la fiesta de fin de año.

-¿A si?

-Si.- ninguno despegaba la vista de los labios del otro- Yo estaba muy triste porque había peleado con mi padre esa noche para poder ir y tu lo notaste y aunque no me conocías pasaste toda la noche haciéndome reír y olvidarme sobre la pelea con mi padre.- Naruto soltó una risita y Hinata volvió a sonreír- Naruto esa noche…nosotros…bueno…nos besamos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos. Él se acordaba bien de aquella noche, y de que había estado con una chica pero como siempre pensó que nunca más volvería a verla, jamás volvió a pensar en ella ni se pregunto quién era.

-¿Ella eras…tu?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Naruto…-la chica se había ruborizado un poco mas- yo… he pensado… mucho…en ti…después de eso. Naruto…tú me gustas desde ese tiempo.- concluyó y sin pensar bien lo que hacía, Hinata presionó sus labios contra los de Naruto, dándole un suave y gentil beso.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, casi se sentía como en un sueño, pero aquello tenía que ser verdad porque el contacto de sus labios con los de Hinata se sentía demasiado real. Él le devolvió el beso, poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica e introduciendo su lengua, ásperamente, dentro de su boca. Algo dentro de él le decía que se detuviera, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero aquello era imposible. Nada que estuviera mal podría sentirse tan bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Maldito Shikamaru, su nombre es tan largo que siempre lo escribo mal jejeje ojala que en este capi no se me halla pasado :S**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! besos y gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen mi fic :D**


	8. Todo puede pasar

**N/A: Muchas cosas pasan en este capi asi que leanlo con atencion y espero que los disfruten :D Un beso a todos los que siguen mi fic y sobre todo a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar :´)**

* * *

><p>Viernes a la noche, el día que todos salían a tomar y Naruto y sus amigos no eran la excepción. El chico había recibido una llamada de Kiba pidiéndole que se juntaran en el bar Jiraija (un viejo pervertido que le regalaba tragos a todas las chicas que iban y que además de eso escribía libros que nadie compraba).<p>

Naruto aceptó la propuesta encantado. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas que necesitaba despejarse urgente.

Después del beso con Hinata, el chico había prácticamente, salido corriendo de su casa. El remordimiento le cayó de golpe tan pronto como sus labios y los de la chica se despegaron y aunque todavía no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y aun sentía esa maravillosa sensación, no podía evitar sentirse una horrible persona: había traicionado a Sakura de todas las formas posibles, como amiga y como novia.

Naruto salió de su casa a las ocho y media a pesar de que Kiba le había dicho que se juntasen a las nueve y el bar quedaba a solo cinco minutos de su casa, pero necesitaba salir de las sofocadoras paredes de su casa e inundarse en el ambiente de humo y alcohol que muchas veces lo había ayudado olvidar sus problemas más grandes.

Sus amigos llegaron bastante más tarde de lo que habían acordado, pero en cuanto Naruto los vio llegar, el chico empezó a impacientarse más que antes. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, escuchar un sabio concejo, probablemente de los labios de Shikamaru o una frase tranquilizadora sin mucho sentido, por parte de Kiba o hasta un comentario cínico y malicioso de Sai.

-Hola, Naruto- lo saludó Shikamaru sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre las manos.

-¡Hola, hola!

-¿Qué tal, Naruto?- le dijo Kiba, con un apretón de manos.

-Naruto- Sai le dirigió una sonrisa y una especie de reverencia.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tengo que contarles algo!- Naruto acababa de abrir la boca para comenzar a hablar cuando Kiba se sacó su campera, dejándola tras el respaldo de su silla y revelando sus brazos llenos de quemaduras de cigarrillos- ¿¡Kiba, que te paso?

Kiba dio un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

-Tayuya- explicó- Fuimos a su casa y cuando me empezó a explicar Ingles, me dijo que cada vez que cometiera un error me quemaría con su cigarro, que no era un cigarro era un porro de marihuana- suspiró.

-¿Y tanto te equivocaste?- Kiba fulminó a Sai con la mirada

-¡Yo no pensé que lo haría! Y después me dijo que quería ser profesora porque le encantaba enseñar- los otros tres rieron- ¿Y ven esto?- señalo su mejilla derecha. Tenía una raspadura sobre su tatuaje.- Tayuya no creía que fuera un tatuaje de verdad y pidió que la dejara intentar borrarlo, yo el muy imbécil la deje porque pensé que trataría de borrarlo con agua y jabón pero ella agarro esas esponjas de metal para lavar la losa.-soltó un gruñido cargado en amargura.

-A mí también me pasó algo problemático- Naruto y Sai se voltearon hacia Shikamaru- cuando llegué a casa de Temari ella estaba usando nada más que una pollera y un corpiño-negó con la cabeza.

-Shikamaru- ladró Kiba, enojado- en qué mundo se compara eso con esto- le mostró su brazo lleno de heridas.

-Creo que prefiero las quemaduras- confesó Shikamaru y era verdad, la imagen de Temari semidesnuda no se le podía borrar de la cabeza y eso lo tenía un tanto excitado.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Yo también les tengo que contar algo!- El estomago de Naruto se revolvía cada vez que se acordaba de Hinata y lo que había ocurrido- Hoy, en casa de Hinata ella… me besó.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai quedaron mirando a Naruto con sus bocas abiertas de par en par.

-Naruto… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Shikamaru, sorprendido.

- No te creo- soltó Kiba con una risa burlona.

-Naruto, ¿Qué hay de Sakura?- inquirió Sai acusadoramente.

Naruto suspiró. No era eso lo que esperaba de sus amigos, pero claro, lo había olvidado, a Shikamaru no se le podían pedir concejos cuando se trataba de mujeres, ya que para él eran demasiado problemáticas como para entenderlas. Kiba siempre había considerado a Naruto como un rival, así que no podía esperar de él una frase de consuelo cuando éste iba perdiendo y Sai era muy amigo de Sakura ¡Como pudo pasar eso por alto!

-Ahora no se qué hacer, supongo que…tengo que terminar con Sakura- la mirada asesina de Sai no lo ayudaba en nada. Kiba seguía mirando a Naruto con los brazos cruzados, incrédulo. -¿Qué pasa, Kiba?

-No te creo.

-¿No crees que nos besamos?

-No creo que ella te haya besado a ti, creo que tú la forzaste a que te bese y ella te apartó.

-¿Por qué no crees que ella me besó a mi?- Naruto comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿No es obvio?

-¡No, no lo es!

-¿Por qué se fijaría Hinata en alguien como tú? Quiero decir, ella le gusta a Sasuke después de todo…

-¿Quieres decir que Sasuke es mejor que yo?

-No, quiero decir que todas las chicas se mueren por Sasuke, lo queramos o no.

-¡Claro! O sea que Hinata no se puede fijar en mi pero Tayuya si se puede fijar en ti- Naruto rio, amargamente.

-Quizás Tayuya es más inteligente que las otras chicas.

-¡También lo es Hinata! ¡Ella rechazó a Sasuke en la fiesta por si no lo sabías!-

-Eso es lo que tú dices.

-¿Qué?

-Tú te pusiste entre medio de Sasuke y Hinata, no sabemos que habría pasado si tú no te hubieras aparecido gritando como loco.

-¡Claro que tu no lo hubieras sabido! ¡Estabas demasiado ocupado acostándote con la chica que le gusta a tus mejores amigos!

Kiba estaba dispuesto a soltar otra bomba hacia Naruto, pero por suerte Shikamaru se le adelantó.

-¡Chicos, ya paren! Esto se está poniendo muy problemático.

-¿Tu me crees no, Shikamaru?

-Bueno…yo…

-¡Le crees a Kiba!

-No es que le crea a Kiba, lo que pasa es que Hinata ha demostrado ser muy tímida, y me cuesta imaginármela dándote un beso.

-¡Saben que! ¡Para la próxima que esté con Hinata voy a hacer que me dé un beso de nuevo y lo voy a grabar para que ustedes dos me crean de una vez por todas!

La puerta del bar se abrió y Sakura entró por ella, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y muy rojos.

Naruto sintió como el mundo se le caía abajo "lo sabe" pensó, con sus ojos pegados en los de su novia. Ésta comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio y cuando ya estuvo al lado suyo Naruto pensó que sus lágrimas no parecían tener nada que ver con él.

La chica estaba en mucho peor estado que Ino después de la golpiza que Tayuya le había dado: tenía un ojo hinchado y los labios cortados llenos de sangre, el pelo muy desordenado y la ropa raída.

-¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué…?- la chica no lo dejó terminar por que lo calló con un largo y apasionado beso. El chico podía sentir las lágrimas que caían de sus labios en su propia piel y el sabor a sangre en la boca de la chica.

-Lo siento tanto, Naruto- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo el beso- nunca te he apreciado como debía, pero te juro que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante.

-¿Sakura, que te pasó?- Naruto no entendía nada.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Sakura había salido de su casa, una media hora atrás porque necesitaba hablar con Sasuke. Desde que ésta lo había salvado de los Akatsuki que no había podido comunicarse con él y ella tenía la impresión de que la estaba evitando. A ella le preocupaba mucho Sasuke y le asustaba saber que estaba metido en algo peligroso, pero tenía que saber que era para poderlo ayudar. Sakura era consciente de su amistad con los cinco del sonido, y sabia que Sasuke estaba protegiéndolos a ellos de los Akatsuki, pero ella quería saber por qué el chico se interesaba tanto en ayudarlos.

Era de noche y Konoha se ponía peligroso durante las noches, pero Sakura no sabía que mas hacer. Con cada ruido que escuchaba daba un pequeño saltito de susto y apresuraba su paso hacia la casa del Uchiha.

Estaba a solo una cuadra cuando un grupo de personas la acorraló y la llevó hacia un oscuro callejón. La respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse a mil por hora, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos traspiraban escandalosamente. Ninguno le decía nada, pero todos la miraban amenazadoramente. Seguro estaban esperando que fuera ella quien hablara primero, y así, ella lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieren?

Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante y Sakura pudo ver su cara. Era Itachi y miraba a Sakura con una desagradable sonrisa.

-Dinos lo que sabes de Sasuke.

Sakura quedó mirando a Itachi, aturdida. No entendía nada y no sabía que se suponía que debía decir pero sobre todas las cosas no entendía por qué su propio hermano estaba tan interesado en hacerle la vida imposible.

-Yo no sé nada de Sasuke

-Dinos si él está ayudando a los cinco del sonido a escapar de nosotros- estaba vez fue una mujer la que habló y Sakura se giró para verla. Era la única chica del grupo y era increíblemente hermosa. Sus ojos trasmitían cierta paz a pesar de que se veía enojada, no daba miedo ni parecía ser una mala persona. Sakura comenzó a dudar si Sasuke era amigo de los buenos en realidad. Aun así, ella no diría nada sobre el chico, porque lo amaba y jamás lo traicionaría.

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con ellos- mintió y ella sabía bien que mantendría su mentira hasta el fin.

-Entendemos que quieras defenderlo- siguió la chica de pelo azul- pero no sabes de que se trata todo esto. Si nos dices no te haremos daño- pero Sakura no lo pensaba decirles nada.

-Lo juro, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con ellos- La chica tomó su cara por el mentón y la atrajo hacia si misma.

-¿Por qué lo proteges? Él te está usando como usa a todas las mujeres con las que ha estado- Sakura bajó la mirada- dinos la verdad ¿Está Sasuke protegiéndolos?

Sakura suspiró y alzó la vista, desafiante.

-No.

-Hidan- La chica de pelo azul se apartó de Sakura- encárgate de ella.

Un chico alto de pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa de placer en los labios. Sakura lo quedó mirando con terror y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que éste no la tocara pero fue inútil, ya que atrás suyo había alguien más que la sostuvo por los brazos para no dejarla ir. Sakura giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y vio a un chico de pelo rojo, no mucho más alto que ella, que no daba tanto miedo como los demás, pero que la miraba tan serio como los otros.

-Veamos que tienes acá- dijo Hidan, presionando su grande mano sobre uno de los pechos de la chica.- ¡Esta putita no tiene tetas!- Sakura se soltó del pelirrojo de un movimiento bruto e intentó pegarle a Hidan pero éste le detuvo la mano y lleno de furia le pegó con el codo en el ojo dejándola casi inconsciente.

Eso no detuvo a Sakura y ella siguió intentando defenderse, consiguiendo solo así más golpes por parte del Akatsuki.

-¡Déjenla!

Sakura miró como pudo por entre medio de los pandilleros y vio a Sasuke, que había llegado a defenderla.

-Sa…su…ke…kun- dijo la chica y cayó al suelo, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una casa que le resultaba bastante familiar, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ni por qué, hasta que vio a Sasuke, quien al parecer también había recibido una golpiza, y entonces lo recordó todo.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, poniéndole algo cremoso y refrescante alrededor del ojo.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mí.

-¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? ¿Por qué los Akatsukis están tan enojados contigo?- Sasuke miró a los ojos de la chica, pero su mirada no decía nada. Carecía completamente de expresión.

-Los Akatsuki tenían todo listo para acabar con los cinco del sonido pero yo les arruiné su plan, diciéndoles a los del sonido lo que pasaría. Los Akatsuki no sabían quien los había ayudado pero siempre sospecharon de mí.

-¿Qué les iban a hacer? A los cinco del sonido.

-Vengarse

-¿Vengarse? ¿Qué hicieron ellos?

-Los estafaron- Sakura quedó mirando a Sasuke, confundida, el chico entornó los ojos y tras dirigirle a Sakura una mirada de fastidio, continuó- les hicieron creer que habían conseguido cocaína, de la mejor y se la vendieron a Pein por un alto precio, pero realmente solo les estaban vendiendo harina.

-¿Cómo pudo Pein no darse cuenta?

-Porque ellos le dieron para que probara de la cocaína que ellos mismos consumían y le dijeron que era esa la que le estaban vendiendo, pero ellos solo le dieron un poco de la suya, lo que había en los paquetes era otra cosa.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Y aun así los defiendes?

-Son mis amigos

-¡Pues que buenos amigos tienes! Además, Itachi es tu hermano.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías, por eso te pedí que dejaras de molestarme.

Sakura permaneció en silencio. Conocía a Sasuke demasiado bien como para creer que podía cambiar su forma de pensar, aunque no le parecía la correcta. Tampoco pretendía cumplir el rol de madre y hacer que el chico cambiara sus amistades, por más que le habría gustado. Lo único que ella podía hacer era ayudarlo aunque eso significara ayudar a los cinco del sonido también.

-Solo quiero que nada te pase.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Sakura.

-¡Quiero ser parte de tu vida, Sasuke-kun!

-Pero no lo eres y nunca lo serás. Ahora, que ya despertaste, puedes irte- un poco dolida, la chica asintió y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta- y, Sakura- ella se volvió para mirarlo, esperanzada- por favor deja de ser una carga.

Ni los golpes que Hidan le había dado le habían dolido tanto. Le costó mucho asimilar las palabras del Uchiha pero cuando lo hizo sintió que por fin abría los ojos. Ella amaba a Sasuke con toda su alma y por lo mismo lo dejaría en paz de una vez, pero también se debía respeto a ella misma y ella sabía que merecía algo mejor que ser tratada de "carga". Había soportado ya demasiadas humillaciones y se había rebajado muchas veces ¿cuál era el sentido de seguir así sabiendo que había una persona en el mundo que jamás le haría daño?, alguien que jamás la haría sufrir y a quien ella había estado usando todo el tiempo. Era tiempo de que arreglara las cosas y le diera una verdadera oportunidad a Naruto y a ella misma.

Shikamaru estaba solo en el bar. Naruto se había llevado a Sakura a su casa para que pudieran estar más tranquilos y Kiba y Sai ya habían tomado demasiado como para seguir. Shikamaru era un perezoso y por lo mismo no se quería ir aun a su casa. El solo hecho de pensar en pararse y caminar cinco cuadras lo agotaba.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien conocido pero parecía que esa noche sus amigos habían decidido quedarse en casa. A la única que vio fue a una chica de pelo rojo y largo que no paraba de beber. No le costó mucho reconocer que era Tayuya y que estaba sola en la barra, con un vaso de algo que parecía tequila a simple vista y no se veía muy entretenida.

Shikamaru se paró de su silla y fue donde ella. No podía negar que sentía mucha curiosidad por la chica, a pesar de estar al tanto de que era muy problemática, y ya que el alcohol siempre lo desinhibía aprovecho el momento para conocerla un poco más.

-Hola- le dijo sentándose a su lado y dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa. Tayuya lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sin decirle una sola palabra se llevó su vaso a los labios- ¿Tu eres la tutora de Kiba, no?- como si Kiba no hablara pestes de ella todo el día.

-Si- dijo ella, sin mirar a Shikamaru.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-¿Qué mierda te importa?- Shikamaru tragó saliva.

-¿A ti te gusta mi amigo no?- soltó de repente, sin saber bien de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Qué amigo?- Tayuya ahora lo miraba. Una especie de sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

-Kiba- ella rio con crueldad.

-¿El pulgoso ese? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, le pegaste a Ino después de que ella se acostó con él.

-Quería darle un susto- rio.

-¿A Ino?

-No, al perro de mierda.

Shikamaru la miró y noto que tenía los ojos más caídos de lo normal. La chica estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y por un momento se preguntó si lo estaría lo suficiente como para tirar con ella.

-No tiene sentido- concluyó. Tayuya se encogió de hombros.- Le dejaste el brazo lleno de quemaduras y una herida en la cara…

-No le creí cuando dijo que eran tatuajes ¿Quién mierda se hace tatuajes en la cara?

-Su mama y su hermana igual los tienen.

-¿De verdad?

-Su mama tiene un centro de tatuajes, se llama "El colmillo" por eso todos tienen dos colmillos tatuados, es una especia de publicidad.

-¿Su mama hace tatuajes?

-Sí, es excelente. Te sorprenderías. Kiba y Sai trabajan para ella. Sai también tatúa pero Kiba solo pone piercings- le explicó. Tayuya no le dijo nada a parte de susurrar algo como "Quien mierda se supone que es Sai". Shikamaru prefirió no explicarle.- La hermana mayor de Kiba es la única de su familia que se dedica a otra cosa.

-¿Qué hace?

-Es veterinaria.

-¿O sea que tu amigo tiene su doctor particular?- volvió a reír.- ¿Qué hay de su papa?

-Abandonó a su mama, veras ella tiene un personalidad muy fuerte, pocos hombres estas acostumbrados a mujeres tan dominantes.

-La mayoría de los hombres que yo conozco se dejan dominar.

-No conoces a la mama de Kiba, hay que tener coraje para estar con una mujer así. De todas formas no estoy justificando lo que el padre de Kiba hizo, él era un simple cobarde.- hubo un silencio- Kiba me dijo que vives sola.

-En una pensión- le explicó- alquilo un cuarto pero a la vieja de mierda no le importa un carajo lo que sus inquilinos hagan

-¿Vieja de mierda?

-La dueña de la casa, a la que le arriendo.- otra vez silencio- ¿Qué tal te va con la putita esa?

-¿Cuál?

-La hermana de Gaara.

-Bien- "mejor de lo que le va a Kiba contigo pero no tan bien como a Naruto con Hinata" pensó.

-Los profesores no se dan cuenta de cómo es, todos creen que es un ejemplo de mujer, pero la verdad es que no es más que una perra.

-Temari no es una perra.

-Apuesto a que ya te la cogiste

-No.

-Eres muy imbécil, entonces- rio. Shikamaru comenzaba a entender por qué Kiba la odiaba tanto.- ¿Tu amigo piensa ceder?- le preguntó de pronto bebiéndose el ultimo sorbo de su vaso y pidiendo otro.

-No deberías tomar más…

-Respóndeme, por la puta que te pario.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-No estabas del todo equivocado con lo que dijiste antes- el mesero le dio otro, lleno hasta el borde.

-¿Qué dije?

-Sobre tu amigo.- Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo- Me lo quiero tirar.

-¿Te lo quieres tirar?- definitivamente no había visto eso venir.- ¿Y después de eso?

-Se puede ir bien a la mierda.

-Él te odia, Tayuya.

-No me digas.

-Si te lo quieres tirar ¿Por qué haces que te odie?

-Yo no he hecho nada, soy con él como soy con todo el puto mundo. Algunos lo pueden soportar otros no.

-Buena suerte con eso- le dijo, escéptico, llevándose a la boca un sorbo de su propio vaso.

-¿Para qué esperar? Puedo tener suerte ahora mismo. - Shikamaru la miró. Ella también lo estaba mirando a él, ahora con una sonrisa un tanto insinuadora en los labios.- ¿Qué tal un polvo ahora?

El chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse y el estomago revolvérsele un poco. "Que problemático" fue lo primero que pensó

-Eemmm… Está bien- le respondió luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con una condición, eso si. - Shikamaru suspiró. Primero le ofrecía sexo y luego le ponía condiciones.- Todavía planeo cogerme al perro callejero, así que ni una sola palabra con él de ésto.

-Como quieras.- Tayuya se levantó de su banquito, llevándose lo último que le quedaba de tequila en el vaso y caminó hacia la puerta. Shikamaru la siguió a paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mi pose preferida es tipo "perrito" –le dijo ella cuando salían del bar.

-Deberías decirle eso a Kiba.- Tayuya lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿De verdad vas a mencionarlo a él ahora?

Tayuya tenía razón, lo mejor era no mencionar a otras personas.

Hinata no había podido dormir nada aquella noche, el recuerdo de los labios de Naruto besando los suyos le habían quitado el sueño por completo. Ella sabía que el chico tenía novia y que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero aun así no se arrepentía.

Sin embargo ella quería volver a verlo para asegurarse de que ese beso no había sido solo un sueño o peor, solo eso: un beso.

Ella no era el tipo de chica que le deseaba mal a otras personas o que disfrutaba compitiendo para reafirmar su autoestima, y jamás en la vida querría ver a Sakura, a quien apenas concia y que no le caía para nada mal, sufrir, pero ella sabía que Naruto y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos, no Naruto y Sakura y todo aquello tenía que llegar mas allá. No podía negar, eso sí, que había un sentimiento de culpa en su interior. Tenía miedo de que Sakura se enterara y que Naruto se viera en problemas. Tampoco quería que Naruto se viera obligado a dejar de hablarle para conservar su relación con la pelirrosa y Hinata sabía perfectamente que todas aquellas cosas podían pasar.

-¡Che! Imbécil, despierta.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que ya era de día. Se incorporó a duras penas, estirándose y frotando sus ojos frenéticamente. Cuando alzó la mirada vio a Tayuya completamente vestida, comiendo cereales en un tazón, sobre una batería.

-Hola- le dijo él rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Ya te tienes que ir- le dijo ella, masticando los cereales y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya? Que problemático.

-Mhm. Ni se te ocurra pensar que esto significa algo, pendejo de mierda ¡eh!

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú no me interesas mas de lo que me interesan las putas ratas que andan por la calle. Tenía rabia porque el idiota de tu amigo se tiro a una puta sin cerebro y necesitaba vengarme, eso es todo.

Shikamaru quedó mirando a Tayuya confundido.

-¿Te acostaste conmigo para vengarte de Kiba?- Tayuya no dijo nada ni articuló movimiento alguno, solo siguió comiendo sus cereales.- ¡Pero si él ni si quiera se va a enterar!

-Me importa una mierda, simplemente no me podía quedar atrás. Odio perder- agregó en un susurro perfectamente audible. Shikamaru dio un suspiro, entornando los ojos, mientras metía una pierna en sus pantalones. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto usado.

-Buena suerte con eso de… "tirarte a Kiba"- Le deseó el chico mientras iba camino hacia la puerta, ya completamente vestido.

-Mhm, dudo que pase- le respondió, acercándose a él y abriendo la puerta para dejarlo salir- tengo una suerte de mierda con los hombres.- rio- solo me he acostado con dos y los dos resultaron siendo unos imbéciles.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó el chico, irónicamente.

-No te estaba contando a ti, cabeza con mierda- Shikamaru ignoró ese comentario.

-Pero por lo menos conseguiste estar con esos dos, a pesar de que resultaron no ser como esperabas.- Tayuya negó con la cabeza.

-Más bien ellos me consiguieron a mí. Me agarraron en un mal momento- concluyó, soltando un par de carcajadas.- Te imaginaras que nunca he sentido ni un puto orgasmo.

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se encendieron.

-¿Ni conmigo?

-¡Mejor ándate de una puta vez!- gruñó ella, empujándolo por la puerta.

-Tayuya- el chico se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella- Yo no lo voy a decir nada a Kiba, pero si llega a preguntar acerca del tema, se lo diré.

-¿Por qué mierda preguntaría?

-No sé, Kiba tiene como un instinto animal para reconocer cuando dos personas se han acostado.

Tayuyá quedó, por alguna razón que Shikamaru no logró entender, mirándolo con muy mala cara.

-Ándate a la mierda- susurró y cerró la puerta de su pensión, dando un tremendo golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se que estan pensando ¡Por que no hubo lemon! Lo siento pero el Lemon esta reservado para ciertos personajes y ciertas parejas jejeje cuando haya lemon sabran por que lo hago.**

**Besos, Pri!**


	9. Hinata

**Advertencia: Lemmon! suave pero lemmon al fin. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué?<p>

-Créeme, Naruto. Les estoy haciendo un favor- Naruto miró a Anko con odio y soltó un resoplido de fastidio. No podía creer que hubieran agregado a Sasuke a su grupo y sacado a Chouji para mandarlo a otro.

El pelinegro se acercó a ellos, con una desagradable mueca en la cara. Seguro él tampoco estaba muy contento de trabajar con ellos pero no se quejaba. Kiba, al igual que Naruto estaba muy molesto, pero Shikamaru miraba las nubes distraídamente, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Empezamos?- sugirió Sasuke sacando su cuaderno de Ingles y buscando la materia para comenzar con el trabajo, pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto lo miraba muy de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados y Kiba con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y los brazos cruzados. Sasuke se limitó a soltar un suspiro y continuó mirando en su cuaderno distraídamente. – Me imagino que ya han mejorado sus notas en este ramo ¿no? Quiero decir, no les dieron esas tutoras de puro gusto, aunque claro, dudo que se dediquen a estudiar realmente- rio y Naruto y Kiba se miraron confusos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber el castaño.

-Quiero decir que son unos suertudos. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando, Sasuke?- Naruto perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido.

-Que tienen a tres de las mejores minas de la escuela para ustedes solos- comentó. Naruto levantó las cejas, nunca había escuchado a Sasuke hablar bien de una mujer.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

-No sé si te enteraste, pero mi tutora es Tayuya- Sasuke lo quedó mirando, sin entender a donde quería llegar- Yo no tengo ninguna de las "mejores minas"

-No si te gustan las huecas descerebradas como Ino-replicó Sasuke con simpleza.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Tayuya es mucho para ti. Demasiada mujer y demasiado salvaje.

-¡Tiene el cuerpo de un chico de ocho años!- exclamó Kiba, dolido. Él siempre se había autodenominado súper salvaje- no hay nada de mujer en ella.

-Que tu sepas- Sasuke era experto en hacer que la gente perdiera los estribos, y a Kiba no le costaba nada perderlos.

-¿Qué yo sepa? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Bueno yo sé que me acosté con ella- sonrió. Kiba lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Sakura, Ino y esa chica pelirroja de la clase de Shino están locas por ti y tú te acuestas con Tayuya. Estás loco.-

-¿Así que te acostaste con Tayuya?- Sasuke miró a Shikamaru. El chico había estado muy ausente en la conversación, pero aquello ultimo le había llamado la atención ya que inmediatamente se le había venido a la cabeza lo que Tayuya le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto: "Solo me he acostado con dos y los dos resultaros ser unos imbéciles"

-Sí. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes tres podría llevar su ritmo- Naruto frunció el entrecejo, Kiba alzó las cejas, escéptico y Shikamaru rio para sí mismo.

-Yo preferiría tirarme a Shiho- comentó Kiba. Los otros tres rieron. Shiho era una chica muy inteligente y siempre había estado enamorada de Shikamaru pero todo el mundo sabía que la chica no era bonita y nadie podía sentirse atraído por ella.

-Lo entendimos, no te gusta Tayuya.- Señaló Sasuke- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shikamaru? Apuesto a que te ha ido muy bien con Temari.

Shikamaru miró a Sasuke con mala cara. Sabía a donde quería ir el chico con ese comentario. Había usado el mismo tono acusador que Tayuya cuando ella insinuó que Temari era una puta.

-Me va bien- respondió cortantemente.

-Te apuesto a que han tirado todas las clases desde que se conocieron.

-¡No!

-Eres un idiota entonces.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que ya tendría que haberme acostado con ella?- Sasuke quedó mirando a Shikamaru, incrédulo.

-Ella es la ex de mi hermano mayor y le metió los cuernos con todos los que se le cruzaban, hasta con sus mejores amigos. Todos lo sabían y le decían a Itachi, pero él prefería seguir con ella a pesar de que ella lo trataba como a un idiota.

-Quizás Itachi se buscaba que le metiera los cuernos.

-Quizás, pero además de eso…bueno, seguro ustedes ya saben.

Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba quedaron mirando a Sasuke, expectantes.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Naruto.

-Lo que ella hace- Sasuke sonreía por las caras que los chicos tenían.

-¿Qué hace?

-Temari es una actriz porno- rio- todo el mundo lo sabe, menos sus hermanos y su papa. Cuando Itachi lo descubrió se puso a llorar mientras la veía siendo cogida por otros tipos- volvió a reír, ahora con mas crueldad.

-¿Y aun así quiso seguir con ella?- quiso saber Kiba.

-Sí, él dijo que no le importaba, estaba demasiado enamorado como para dejarla.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, seguro tratando de imaginar donde podrían conseguir esas películas, pero no Shikamaru. El chico estaba anonadado y decepcionado. Desde que había conocido a Temari que la chica se había metido en su cabeza y no podía salírsele. Ella era atrevida y desinhibida todo el tiempo pero además era muy inteligente y divertida, del mismo modo que él y por eso había estado haciéndose muchas ilusiones con ella y a pesar de que nunca se engañó tanto a sí mismo como para creerla el angelito que su padre veía en ella, nunca se habría imaginado que era capaz de llegar a tal extremo de mostrar su cuerpo delante de miles de personas, completamente desnuda, teniendo sexo con desconocidos.

-Mejor…mejor comencemos con el trabajo- les pidió Shikamaru que necesitaba dejar de pensar en Temari.

-No, no, espera- comenzó Naruto, volviéndose hacia Sasuke- hay algo que tengo que saber, quiero decir, acabas de decirnos que tenemos suerte por estar con tres de las mejores minas de la escuela ¿no hay nada sobre Hinata que quieras opinar?

-No- Sasuke le dirigió a Naruto una mirada fría y desafiante- Hinata no es como las otras dos, así que no pienso hablar de ella.

-Pero te gusta- insistió el rubio.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, después de todo tu, a diferencia de tus dos amigos, tienes novia.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Que la vida privada de Hinata no debería afectarte- con una sonrisa en los labios, agregó:- ¿O sí?

Naruto trago saliva, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No, pero ella es mi amiga y tengo que protegerla.

-No te preocupes, no hay necesidad de hacer eso. Ella estará en buenas manos siempre y cuando este conmigo.

-¿Pero no son ricos?- Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba miraron a Shikamaru. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Los Sabaku No, pensé que eran ricos.

-Están quebrados- le contestó Sasuke con impaciencia- pero eso no justifica lo que ella hace.

-¡Shikamaru! No cambies el tema ¿no ves que estamos hablando de algo importante?- gruñó Naruto y Sasuke lo miró interesado.

-Así que es importante. Cualquiera diría que estas celoso, Naruto. Celoso de Hinata.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Jejej Para nada- se rascó la cabeza, riendo incomodo- ¿Así que Temari hace películas porno, eh? Podrían hacer una de chica por chica junto con Tayuya.- agregó, entre medio de risotadas.

-Puaj, eso sería una película de terror- opinó Kiba mirando a Naruto como si éste estuviese loco.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji se juntaron con Shino, Kankuro y Sai a la hora del almuerzo en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, con sus bandejas ya servidas y en el caso de Chouji, llenas de comida. Sakura no los había acompañado esta vez, porque Ino, al verla toda herida, se había apiadado de ella y había decidido perdonarla. Las dos chicas parecían muy felices ahora que volvían a ser amigas. Sin embargo, otra persona se les acercó a la hora de la comida y aquello puso muy nervioso a Shikamaru y a Kiba de muy mal humor.

-Hola, pendejo- dijo Tayuya cuando fue donde estaba toda la pandilla, parándose detrás de Shikamaru y sacándole el moño del pelo, simplemente para molestarlo.

El chico suspiró y se arregló el pelo, mientras murmuraba su frase cliché "Que problemática"

-¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó Kiba, sin tratar de disimular que no la quería cerca de él, la chica le sonrió, cínicamente, y lo rodeó con los brazos.

-¿No puedo pasar una rato con mi perro pulguiento?

-No- le respondió Kiba cortante, empujándola torpemente, pero aquello no impidió que la chica se sentara junto a él de todas maneras.

-Los idiotas de mis amigos fueron castigados y no tengo nada más que hacer así que vine para acá ¿Tienen algún puto problema?- todos negaron con la cabeza, asustados. Kiba se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué los castigaron?- quiso saber Shikamaru.

-Dibujaron un pene enorme en la ventana del salón y escribieron "para Anko"- les contó, muerta de la risa- que pena que yo no estaba, por la puta madre.

Todos rieron con lo que Tayuya contó, menos Kiba, que parecía a punto de caer de su asiento para mantenerse alejado de la chica.

-Tayuya- comenzó Naruto, mirándola seriamente. La chica lo miró de vuelta, poco interesada- tu eres una chica…

-No me digas.

-Necesito un consejo…

-A mi no me preguntes mierdas, yo no te puedo ayudar.

-Si a ti te gustara…digamos que Sasuke…-comenzó haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de la chica- desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando por fin te da una oportunidad te das cuenta de que no es como esperabas.

-¿Por qué me gustaría Sasuke?- rio- No soy lesbiana.-todos rieron.

-De todas maneras te acostaste con él-soltó Kiba, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mierda?- Tayuya estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Sasuke.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! Bueno si pero no tengo ni la más puta idea de qué pasó esa noche, yo estaba re dopada- rio- solo me acuerdo de que él estaba enojado por que cuando lo conocí pensé que era gay y desde ese momento me juró que iba a probarme que estaba equivocada.

-¿Y por eso se acostaron?- insistió Kiba, no lograba que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, pero quería dejarla en ridículo como ella lo había hecho con él tantas veces.

-Ya te dije que yo no estaba cien por ciento consiente. Lo que sí recuerdo es que el hijo de puta es más egoísta que la puta madre.

-¡Nos podemos concentrar en mi problema!- exclaóo Naruto, desesperado- Entonces- dijo retomando sus ideas- a ti te gusta Sasuke y él no es lo que esperabas, entonces conoces a…-miró alrededor- Kiba- dijo causando que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran levemente y que Kiba lo asesinara con la mirada- y resulta que él es bueno contigo, te trata bien y además le gustas, o sea tiene todo lo que esperabas de Sasuke, pero justo cuando estas a punto de dejar a Sasuke por Kiba, Sasuke quiere cambiar contigo y ser como tú querías que fuera ¿Qué harías?

Tayuya entornó los ojos pero le respondió:

-En primer lugar, si me gusta Sasuke por tanto tiempo y todavía no me daba cuenta de que el tipo era un imbécil entonces yo también soy bastante pelotuda- Naruto entornó los ojos- pero bueno, como soy muy pelotuda y me enamoré de un chico que parece estar usándome puede que me haya equivocado con Kiba y no sea tan bueno como creo que es, quiero decir, no hay nada que no me pruebe que Kiba no será lo que yo esperaba una vez que entre en mas confianza. Por otro lado Sasuke está dispuesto a cambiar así que, como seguro le tengo más cariño, después de todo me gusta hace mucho, le daría una oportunidad y no me arriesgaría a dejar todo por un chico que acabo de conocer.

Todos quedaron mirando a Tayuya, sorprendidos.

-No entendí nada- dijo al final Naruto. Tayuya soltó un gruñido de impaciencia.

-Me quedaría con Sasuke, imbécil.

Naruto bajó la mirada, esperaba escuchar otra cosa. Tayuya, como si nada, comenzó a comer, los ojos de todos los chicos presentes pegados en ella.

-Disculpa-le dijo Chouji, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa- ¿te vas a comer tu postre?

-Obvio. ¿A ti no te dieron?

-Si me dieron, solo que no estoy satisfecho.

-No me sorprende que estés tan g…- la chica no pudo seguir hablando. Kiba le había tapado la boca en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella iba a decir, poniendo una mano sobre ésta y la otra sujetando su nunca. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Kiba, enojada pero sobre todas las cosas parecía muy avergonzada. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso y en su mirada había un dejo preocupación.

Todos lo notaron pero solo Shikamaru (y tal vez Shino que era muy buen observador) sabía lo que significaba: Tayuya podía hablar de sexo con Sasuke y no inmutarse pero cuando respectaba a Kiba, la chica se ponía muy nerviosa. Ella no quería solo tirárselo, por más que ella misma intentara negárselo.

En el comedor de la escuela había un proyector grande donde siempre ponían videos musicales a la hora de la comida, y en ese momento estaban dando "You know im no good" de Amy Winehouse que comenzó tan pronto como Temari entró al comedor acompañada de Sasori, el único miembro de los Akatsuki que era de la edad de Naruto y compañía. La chica escuchó la canción y se puso a bailar provocativamente adelante del pelirrojo, quien miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, muy incomodo.

Shikamaru la quedó mirando bailar y sintió como la chica lo trasladaba a las nubes, tan solo moviendo esas caderas y sonriendo de esa manera tan sexy, y Shikamaru amaba las nubes por sobre todas las cosas.

-Temari no va a aprender nunca- gruñó Kankuro levantándose de su puesto y yendo a donde Temari seguía bailando para el Akatsuki, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Gaara también iba hacia ellas seguro a decirle lo mismo que su hermano.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-suspiró Shikamaru, con sus ojos todavía pegados en la rubia.

-¿De qué?- le preguntó Shino, preocupado.

-De que es una actriz porno- soltó Kiba, quien no sabía filtrar. Shikamaru entornó los ojos. No quería que más gente se enterara.

-¿Es una actriz porno?- Sai no lo podía creer y Shino y Chouji no parecían menos sorprendidos, sin embargo Tayuya, a penas prestaba atención.

-¿Tu sabias?-le preguntó el pelinegro a la chica.

-Sip, Sakon y Ukon hablan todo el día de esa mierda- suspiró

-Yo no tenía idea- comentó Kiba, dirigiéndole a Temari una mirada de arriba a abajo.

-No me sorprende-opinó Tayuya, por su sonrisa se podía deducir que iba a decir algo malo- ella solo hace películas chica x chico o chica x chica pero no chica x perro o chica x cualquier otro anima-rio.

Sasori, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigos, no sentía ninguna atracción por Temari y ella lo sabía y por lo mismo siempre se comportaba de maneras indecorosas cuando estaba con él. Ella sabía que si bailaba de esa manera con Hidan, éste no dudaría ni un segundo en agarrarle el trasero. Si lo hacía para Itachi, probablemente le pediría que vuelvan a ser novios y si lo hacía para Deidara o los demás creerían que ella buscaba algo más. Sasori no, él era frio y casi nada le causaba sentimientos más que incomodidad cuando respectaba a chicas, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera interés por ellas, sino todo lo contrario, Sasori se limitaba a usar a las mujeres como simples marionetas que podía manejar a su gusto y desechar en cuando dejaran de cumplir su función.

Pero no siempre era así. Había una chica a la que Sasori apenas se atrevía a mirar, pese a que lo hacía todo el tiempo, lo hacía con recelo. Una chica a la que nunca le había hablado por miedo a no saber reaccionar. Él no la conocía mucho, solo sabía que la encontraba diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía. No era desenfrenada como Temari, quien, cuando se trataba de chicos, no tenía muchos límites. No era arrogante ni abusiva como Tayuya, a quien odiaba profundamente y le ponía los pelos de punta, ni era seria e inalcanzable como Konan, a quien le tenía respeto y admiración. No, esta chica era, para él, perfecta, pero él sabía muy bien que nunca podría relacionarse con ella ya que ésta mantenía una relación muy cercana a los cinco del sonido y los Akatsuki le habían prometido a esos idiotas la guerra, todos los que fueran sus aliados entraban dentro de la misma categoría.

Unas semanas atrás las cosas habían cambiado un poco eso sí, cuando la chica que tanto le gustaba a Sasori había decidido ayudarlos a ellos y traicionar a sus propios amigos. Fue entonces cuando Sasori decidió que esa chica se convertiría en suya y que haría todo lo posible por transformarla en su muñeca más preciada.

En ese mismo momento la chica se encontraba sentada junto a sus dos desagradables amigos, Suigetsu y Juugo, con la cabeza gacha, mirando nada en especial. Sasori sabía que Karin había sentido siempre algo profundo por el hermano menor de Itachi y odiaba a ese chico por lo mismo. Sabia que si ahora ella se veía tan triste era por culpa de él.

Naruto y Sasuke pelearon cada vez que se juntaron para avanzar el trabajo de Ingles y nunca lograron terminarlo pese a que éste era para el siguiente lunes. El segundo sugirió que lo dividieran en dos y trabajaran en parejas el viernes por la tarde, después de sus clases con sus respectivas tutoras, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Naruto porque Kiba había pedido hacer su parte con Shikamaru y Shikamaru había dicho que si, por lo tanto Naruto tendría que juntarse con Sasuke y aquello lo irritaba.

Lo único que puso a Naruto de mejor humor fue cuando Sasuke lo vio irse con Hinata y la cara de fastidio que el chico tenia no tenia precio para el rubio.

Era incomodo estar con Hinata después de lo último que había ocurrido, porque Naruto no sabía qué hacer. No había terminado su relación con Sakura porque sentía que Tayuya tenía toda la razón en cuanto al concejo que le había dado, pero tampoco quería decirle a Hinata que entre ellos dos no podía pasar nada más simplemente porque no quería asumir que no podría volver a besarla. Por eso decidió esperar hasta ese mismo viernes para tomar una decisión al fin y al cabo todavía tenía que mostrarles a Kiba y a Shikamaru que no había mentido cuando les había dicho que ella lo había besado.

Cuando llegó a su casa le pidió a Hinata que fuera al quiosco a comprar una bebida, aquello le dio tiempo para preparar la cámara de su laptop y grabar lo que fuera a pasar aquella tarde: sus incrédulos amigos por fin verían que Hinata si lo había besado. Presionó "play" y comenzó a guardad el archivo bajo el nombre "Hinata".

-Acá está lo que me pidieron, Kiba y Shikamaru- dijo Naruto ante la cámara cuando esta ya había empezado a grabar. La puerta sonó en ese momento- jejej llegó Hinata- dijo y fue a abrirle.

-Traje Sprite porque era lo único que había- le dijo ella, pero Naruto la ignoró.

-Hinata, ven, tenemos que hablar- le tomó de la mano y la sentó en su cama, frente a su laptop que estaba recordando todo.

-¿De….de qué?

-Hinata, tú me besaste el viernes pasado y…bueno yo ahora estoy confundido. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Hinata se había puesto rojísima.

-Yo…Naruto…ya te lo dije…tu…tu me gustas…mucho- Naruto reía en su interior, Kiba se querría morir cuando escuchara aquello.

-Tú también me gustas- le dijo él, olvidándose de la culpabilidad que había sentido un momento atrás- lo dejaría todo por ti- agregó en un susurro, acercándose lentamente hacia Hinata y plantando un beso en sus labios que la chica respondió de inmediato.

El beso continúo por horas y se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Él le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le rozaba la cintura con firmeza. Ella tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho y se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás. Naruto aprovechó que Hinata hiciera eso y la empujó suavemente sobre su espalda para dejarla acostada sobre la cama, poniéndose el mismo encima de ella. En ese momento ya no había nada mas en el mundo que sus cuerpos rosándose entre ellos, los brazos de Hinata rodeando su cuello y sus senos presionando sobre su pecho. Aquel era un mundo perfecto en el que no existían ni novias ni otras chicas ni cámaras de video. Todo aquello se había borrado de la cabeza de Naruto como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ella gemía despacio mientras él la besaba y su respiración se había agitado. Naruto no despegaba sus labios de los de la chica y sintiendo que su temperatura corporal subía también quiso él subir a otro nivel. Para comprobar que la chica quería lo mismo subió, lentamente su mano, hasta alcanzar sus pechos y masajearlos gentilmente. Hinata profirió un gemido más fuerte pero no le impidió continuar, lo que el chico tomo como un "si" para ir más allá.

Bajó su mano lentamente y la introdujo dentro de los pantalones de la chica, para acariciar su entrepierna y descubrir así que la chica estaba mojada. Aquello hizo que Naruto tuviera una erección, lo cual Hinata pudo notar.

-Na…Naruto.

-No tenemos que seguir si no quieres- le dijo él, sinceramente.

-Yo…si quiero.

Tras decir eso, Naruto le volvió a dar un beso en la boca a la chica tan profundo que la dejó sin respiración. Una tras otra le fue sacando sus prendas de vestir con delicadeza pero en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que ella ya no tenía nada más que su ropa interior, el chico se sacó la suya propia, quedando solo en calzoncillos.

Con una mirada, cargada en lujuria y amor, Naruto recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Llevaba ropa interior blanca, de encaje. El corpiño demasiado pequeño para sostener los grandes pechos de la chica como debería. Hipnotizado por la hermosa figura de Hinata, Naruto se deshizo de su corpiño y con mucha suavidad le beso los pezones. La chica gimió aun más. Era el momento de concluir lo que habían empezado.

Busco en su billetera por un condón, que llevaba sierpe con él, originalmente esperando que algún día pudiese llegar a algo con Sakura, en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia ese condón ahí. Se lo puso rápidamente, las miles de veces que había practicado por fin le servían de algo, y se volteó hacia Hinata para deshacerse de su bombacha también.

-Naruto- él la miró, se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas- Este…yo…yo nunca…

-Yo tampoco- la interrumpió él con una sonrisa. Era verdad, él nunca había tenido sexo con ninguna chica, el único de sus amigos con experiencia de verdad era Shikamaru, pero era demasiado flojo como para compartir o dar consejos sobre aquello.

Una vez más se besaron, esta vez un poco mas aliviados los dos y listos para dejarse llevar por el placer de aquel momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Uff un capitulo largo jejeje Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso para todos los que leen mi fic los amo a todos ^^**

**NaruHina al fin no? vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante jejeje**

**Markoz-kun, hablando de Shiho y yo diciendo que es fea en este capi jejeje ni me acordaba que lo habia escrito, parece que si soy mala con ella!**


	10. Una batalla no es la guerra Parte 1

**Advertencia: Un poquitito de lemmon otra vez...bueno mas o menos, pero les aviso por las dudas ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"There's a place where everyone can be happy.<br>It's the most beautiful place in the whole fucking world.  
>It's made of candy canes and planes and bright red choo-choo trains…"<em>

-¡Quien mierda llama ahora?- la voz de Naruto resonó en las paredes de su departamento cuando escuchó la canción de su celular sonar. Su respiración estaba agitada y necesitaba descansar por un momento sobre su cama antes de cualquier otra cosa, sin nada en que pensar más que en Hinata quien todavía se encontraba bajo su propio cuerpo. La chica lo miró preocupada cuando su amigo profirió aquel grito pero no le dijo, nada, solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que Naruto siguiera azotando sus caderas hacia ella para poder penetrarla tan profundamente como le era posible.

La llamada se detuvo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Naruto miró a Hinata y sus movimientos se volvieron aun más fuertes. Sabía que esa persona lo volvería a llamar y tendría que responder, pero ya le quedaba poco para terminar y no quería dejar las cosas inconclusas, eso no era parte de su personalidad (¿O sí? Naruto lo había olvidado como había olvidado muchas cosas más.)

Los pechos de Hinata rebotaban cada vez que Naruto se dirigía hacia adelante y profería pequeños gemidos que llenaban los oídos del chico. Tras un movimiento, especialmente brusco, y un quejido suave pero duradero de la chica, Naruto no pudo contenerse más y soltó todo lo que sentía que había estado acumulando desde que había empezado a hacer el amor con Hinata.

Se quedó quieto sobre ella y le besó el cuello, los dos respiraban con dificultad y sudaban, sus cuerpos parecían estar pegados al del otro y ellos no se querían separar.

Pero la canción volvió a sonar.

_"There's a place where everyone can be happy.  
>It's the most beautiful place in the whole fucking world.<br>It's made of candy canes and planes and bright red choo-choo trains…"_

-¡Maldito celular!- Naruto agarró el aparato e hiso un aman que indicaba que lo tiraría lejos y éste se estrellaría en la pared haciéndose mil pedacitos, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Contesta, Naruto. Puede ser importante.- Naruto entornó los ojos pero ¿cómo podía no hacerle caso a Hinata después de lo que le había dado? Asintió con la cabeza y presionó el botón para hablar.

-¿Hola?

-_Naruto, estoy yendo para tu casa._

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

-_Soy Sasuke, idiota, tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Ingles. Espero que Shikamaru y Kiba ya estén trabajando en su parte, dijeron que la enviarían a mi correo después. _

-¡Mierda, el trabajo! Se me había olvidado.

-Mmmhh.

Sasuke cortó la llamada, y Naruto se golpeó en la frente con rabia. Como pudo haberlo olvidado. Miro la hora, ya eran las cinco y media. Hinata generalmente terminaba su hora hasta las seis.

Con cuidado el chico se bajó de Hinata, tratando no hacerle doler o causarle alguna molestia. Tomó los pañuelos desechables que tenía en su mesita de luz, sacó uno para él y le pasó otro a Hinata para que se limpiaran. Una vez listos con eso, se pusieron su ropa interior pero se quedaron abrazados, Naruto envolviendo a Hinata con sus brazos y la chica apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del chico y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hinata ¿Te puedes quedar un rato más?

-¿Quién llamó?

-Sasuke, va a venir a mi casa, tenemos que terminar el trabajo de Ingles…

-¡Me tengo que ir!- Naruto la quedó mirando. La chica se había incorporado y comenzó a buscar su ropa a toda velocidad.

-Pero Hinata…

-No quiero estar acá cuando…no quiero ver a Sasuke, Naruto.

-Yo voy a estar contigo.

-Lo siento Naruto, además…- el estomago se le revolvió y cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.- Si él nos ve puede sospechar y… ¿y qué pasaría si se lo contara a Sakura?

Naruto se mordió el labio.

-Sasuke no le habla a Sakura ni ella a él, pero de todas formas no importa porque yo hablare con Sakura esta noche y le diré toda la verdad. - Hinata lo miró con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Naruto realmente quería hablar con su actual novia y explicarle todo, sabía que ella lo entendería porque a pesar de que podía tener su carácter era una persona muy madura y siempre lo querría ver feliz. Además, ya era hora de que Naruto se dejara de mentir a si mismo diciéndose que la chica no sentía algo por Sasuke aun. Él le explicaría que ahora estaba enamorado de alguien más…no le diría, claro, que se había acostado con ella porque aquello no tenía sentido, solo heriría a Sakura – al fin y al cabo era una horrible traición – y eso era algo que tenía que quedar entre él y Hinata.

Pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad no quiero interrumpirlos, yo…me voy a sentir incomoda.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-Hanabi, Neji y yo iremos con papa al campo mañana y volvemos el domingo a última hora.

-¿A que van?

-Mi padre recibió una invitación para el festival de la primavera y nos dijo que lo acompañáramos.

Naruto asintió. Todos los años los padres recibían esas invitaciones, por parte de la escuela, menos él claro porque no tenía. Lo único bueno era que Shikamaru siempre se negaba a ir, ya que ir a un festival era "Demasiado problemático" y la mama de Kiba odiaba tener que usar kimonos así que les lanzaba las invitaciones por la cabeza cada vez que se las daban así que nunca se había sentido tan solo para esa fecha después de todo.

Con un tierno y suave beso en los labios, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron y la chica se marchó. Naruto todavía sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago y la sonrisita idiota aun no se le borraba cuando el timbre sonó y el chico abrió la puerta para encontrarse de cara con Sasuke.

-Hola, Sasuke. Pasa- generalmente, Naruto no era tan amable con el pelinegro pero en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz como para tratarlo de manera diferente.

Sasuke alzó las cejas levemente y miró alrededor. La casa de Naruto era un completo desorden, no solo porque era un pequeño mono ambiente y todas sus cosas estaban juntas: platos y ropa sucia, si no porque ni la cama estaba hecha y aquello desesperaba a Sasuke.

-Siéntate- lo invitó Naruto. Sasuke dudo unos momentos porque no sabía donde sentarse, todo parecía ocupado por desorden y basura, sin embargo encontró una esquinita sanitariamente aceptable, a los pies de la cama donde se sentó.- Espérame acá. Voy a buscar algo para tomar. Abre internet y fíjate si Shikamaru o Kiba ya te enviaron su parte- Naruto fue a la cocina, que estaba medianamente separada del resto cuarto por la pared del baño y un mueble de gran tamaño. Tomó dos vasos y vertió de la bebida que Hinata había comprado y que no había alcanzado a probar.

"Hinata"

Volvió a sonreír y las piernas parecieron debilitársele. Cada vez que se ponía a recordad lo que acababa de pasar le daba la impresión de que aun podía sentir su piel rozando la suya propia. Y pensar que todo había comenzado para probarle a Kiba que ella si había querido besarlo…

-¡Mierda!- lo había olvidado por completo. Había olvidado que había encendido la cámara de su laptop y que había estado grabando todo. ¡Como pudo haber sido tan idiota! Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke estaba usándolo.

Corrió hacia su cama donde el chico estaba con el aparto sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando?

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

-Me dijiste que revise mi correo

-¿No viste nada mas?

-No- la mirada que Sasuke tenía en ese momento de "¿te volviste loco, Naruto?" realmente lo desesperaba, pero por lo menos no había visto nada de lo que había grabado.- aunque creo que cerré algo sin querer. –agregó después de un momento sin darle importancia.

-Pásame el laptop un rato, Sasuke- con un dejo de impaciencia, Sauske le entregó el computador y Naruto se lo llevó a la cocina.

Sasuke había parado el video, pero probablemente no había visto lo que era, o habría reaccionado de otra manera muy distinta. Naruto suspiró aliviado. Con el mouse arrastró el archivo que decía "Hinata" y lo soltó en la papelera de reciclaje. No podía negar que sentía muchas ganas de verlo y recordad como había sido su primera vez con Hinata – y en su vida - una y otra vez, pero no lo haría. No lo haría porque Hinata no tenía idea sobre aquel video y verlo seria abusar de su confianza, después de todo él no había tenido intenciones de grabarlos teniendo sexo, el solo había querido grabar una confesión de ella diciendo que si lo había besado y como mucho un beso. Las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos, eso había sido todo y ahora tenía que remediarlo. Haría como que el video no había existido nunca y Kiba y Shikamaru se podían ir al diablo si no le creían, no le podía importar menos en ese momento. Lo único que si le importaba era no decepcionar a Hinata y tenerla con él…posiblemente para siempre.

"Vaciar papelera de reciclaje"

-La encontré- suspiró Shikamaru. Kiba se volvió hacia él. Los chicos se habían juntado antes de lo acordado pero no precisamente para avanzar el trabajo porque en cuanto salieron de las casas de Temari y Tayuya ambos chicos se fueron a la casa de videos a buscar las dichosas películas porno que Temari había protagonizado.

Aquella que Shikamaru sostenía entre sus manos era la única que había conseguido, tal vez porque las otras habían sido alquiladas – cosa que le causó un fuerte dolor en el estomago de solo pensarlo – o bien porque ella solo había actuado en una, después de todo.

-¡Qué bien, vamos a verla!

Shikamaru dudó. Temari estaba en la portada, usando un uniforme escolar digno de una bailarina erótica, su pelo estaba diferente pero era ella de eso no había duda.

-No.

-¿¡Que!

-No vamos a verla, me siento mal con respecto a esto, además…-lo miró- mucho menos quiero que tú la veas.

Kiba gruñó.

-¿Si no quieres que yo la vea para que me llamaste diciendo que vendrías a buscar la película?

-Te llamé para avisarte que volvería a mi casa más tarde porque pasaría a buscar la película, en ningún momento dije que me acompañaras. Tu solito apareciste.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ¿Qué tiene si la veo? Ella no es tu novia como para prohibírmelo, además ¿Cómo sabes que no vendré a buscarla después?

-Kiba, primero que nada ya es desagradable mirar porno con otra persona de tu mismo sexo, segundo no volverías a buscarla porque no eres tan mal amigo como para hacer algo así.

-Esa película fue hecha para ser vista, mi amigo.

-¿Que parte de "no quiero que la veas" no entendiste?

-¿Y qué parte de "ella no es tu novia" no entendiste tu?

-¿Qué tiene que no sea mi novia? Igual me importa. Imagínate que Hana hiciera una película porno- Kiba puso cara de profundo desagrado- tampoco querrías que la vea.

-Temari no es tu hermana.

-Es mi amiga…bueno, imagina que…-se detuvo en busca de una chica que significara para Kiba lo mismo que Temari significaba (o se decía él mismo que significaba) para él- No tienes ni una sola amiga mujer, me pregunto por qué será.

-Hagamos un trato: tú me dejas ver esta película y yo te dejo ver a Tayuya desnuda.-rio.

Shikamaru lo miró entornando los ojos.

-En primer lugar a ti te da lo mismo Tayuya, en segundo lugar me gustaría verte tratar conseguir que Tayuya se desanudara para mi- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a Tayuya pegándole a Kiba con su famosa flauta y llamándolo por todos los nombres más ofensivos posibles de imaginar.

-Tayuya no me da lo mismo, la odio con pasión- le respondió el castaño, cambiando su expresión repentinamente de risa a ira.

-No y punto. Y yo tampoco la veré. –Dejó la película sobre el estante- y confío en que tu tampoco lo harás.

Kiba que en ese momento estaba grabándose el nombre de la película en la mente, para luego buscarla en internet, miró a Shikamaru.

-Está bien.- entrecerró los ojos- No me digas que te gusta.

-¿Qué?- las mejillas de Shikamaru se habían tornado rojas- no para nada.

-Más te vale.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las chicas como Temari nunca son buen partido.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada. Kiba tenía razón.

-Tú sabes que a mí me gusta Ino. De todas maneras hoy ya me sentí raro estando con Temari en su casa, menos mal que Kankuro estuvo todo el día con nosotros. Si viera esa película simplemente no podría ni mirarla a la cara.

-Me imagino.

-¿A ti como te fue con Tayuya?

Volvió a gruñir.

-Se burló tanto de mí porque no sabía lo que era un maldito _monosibalo_ que me largué de su casa dando un tremendo portazo.

-Monosílabo- lo corrió.

-Si, como sea.

-¿Te fuiste?

-Si

-¿Para tanto fue?

Kiba comenzó a hablar con una aguda voz, y poniendo gestos de mujer, tratando de imitar a Tayuya (para nada bien).

-"¿No sabes lo que es un puto monosílabo, perro callejero? ¿Cómo mierda llegaste a quinto sino tienes idea de algo tan básico como esa mierda, pendejo maricón? ¿Acaso tienes una puta neurona en ese puto cráneo, pedazo de mierda? Tienes una sola puta cabeza y ni si quiera la usas, cabeza con escoria…" y me fui- explicó.

Shikamaru suspiró. Tayuya no le caía tan mal como…al resto del mundo…claro que no podía caerle mal, después de todo habían "echado un polvo" y lo había pasado bien con ella, pero realmente veía muy difícil que la chica consiguiera con Kiba lo que ella quería. El problema era que había gente como él, a quien no le interesaba que lo insultaran. Preocuparse por algo así era demasiado problemático, sobre todo cuando sabes que no es nada personal. Pero Kiba era diferente. Kiba era una persona demasiado orgullosa siempre tratando de probarle a los demás que él era el mejor en todo y la constante actitud de superioridad de Tayuya conseguía en el chico el efecto contrario.

-Tayuya es así con todos, sabes. Recuerda lo que dijo sobre Sasuke: lo hostigó tanto con que era gay que el chico se la terminó llevando a la cama, aunque no sé si era eso lo que ella quería.

-¿Te parece que me importa?

-Bueno, bueno, pero…alguna chica te tiene que interesar ¿no?

-¿A qué viene eso?- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. No le diría a Kiba que estaba averiguando que tan lejos estaba la mujer que mas odiaba en su vida de acostarse con él- Bueno…-añadió bajando sus afilados ojos- todavía como que no me olvido de mi ex.

Shikamaru entornó los ojos. En el verano anterior Kiba había conocido una chica con la cual se llevó muy bien desde el primer día, y después de unas semanas, pasando mucho tiempo juntos, habían empezado una relación. Ella era casi perfecta para Kiba: igual de salvaje y amante a la naturaleza y al aire libre que él, con mucha energía y siempre dispuesta a jugarle bromas a la gente. De hecho toda la pandilla había quedado encantada con ella, porque no había momento en que no les hiciera reír, ya fuera por sus chistes o por estar peleando con alguno de ellos. Pero ella, al comenzar las clases ese mismo año, engañó a Kiba con un chico de su clase. Cuando Kiba se enteró, hasta le dijo que era capaz de perdonarla si ella prometía no volverlo a hacer, solo para poder seguir con ella, a pesar de que Kiba siempre ha considerado la fidelidad lo más importante para que una relación funcionase, pero ella le dijo que ahora le gustaba el otro chico y que era mejor terminar su relación. Aquello había destrozado a Kiba. Por más que él intento ocultarlo, todos se dieron cuenta y después de eso Kiba no volvió a hablar ni demostrar interés por mujer alguna.

Pero pensándolo bien, Shikamaru no podía evitar notar que habían ciertas similitudes entre la ex de Kiba y Tayuya: ambas eran temibles…y coloradas.

-¡No puedo creer que todavía te guste Karui!- soltó el pelinegro. A diferencia de todo el resto de los amigos de Kiba, a Shikamaru nunca le había gustado mucho Karui. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que cuando Kiba no estaba cerca le coqueteaba a Naruto con quien se llevaba increíblemente bien. Cuando lo había comentado con Shino éste le encontró la razón, pero cambió de opinión cuando la chica demostró un gran interés por los insectos que Shino coleccionaba y lo ayudó a salvar una mariposa herida, que encontraron un día en el parque, cerca de la escuela.

Shikamaru, para ser sincero, prefería a Tayuya para Kiba. No podía negar que Tayuya era una persona arrogante y malhablada (sobre todo malhablada) pero sabía que la chica no andaba por ahí jugando con el corazón de las personas (quizás porque ella no sabía lo que un corazón era, pero de todas formas no lo hacía) como Karui que había usado a Kiba como quien le da comida a un perro callejero y lo deja tirado donde lo encontró. Quizás, si es que no se le hacía demasiado complicado, Shikamaru trataría de ayudar que las cosas le funcionasen a Tayuya.

Sasuke fue directo a su casa después de terminar su trabajo en lo de Naruto y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue prender su computador. Tenía que ver si Shikamaru o Kiba se habían dignado de enviarle el trabajo ya terminado pero eso podía esperar. En ese momento había otra cosa que tenia que ver.

Tomo su pendrive y lo insertó en la entrada de USB. Una vez abierta la carpeta llamada "Sasuke" extrajo de él aquel archivo que había robado del laptop de Naruto: "Hinata" se titulaba.

Sasuke no era un idiota, y cuando vio que el chico tenía su cámara encendida y que la grabación llevaba como titulo el nombre de la chica, enseguida supo de que se trataba y aprovechó que Naruto estaba en la cocina para apoderarse de ese video.

El problema fue cuando lo vio, luego en su casa, y comprendió que aquella derrota realmente le dolía.

Pero él no podía perder ante Naruto…no ante alguien _como_ Naruto.

Naruto llamó a casa de Sakura y se entero de que la chica no estaba y no volvería hasta el domingo en la noche. Aquello complicaba mucho las cosas para Naruto. Él necesitaba hablar con la chica y explicarle lo que le estaba pasando lo antes posible pero no sería posible hasta el lunes después de clases. Podría hacerlo durante algún recreo pero no quería que la gente viera a Sakura triste porque enseguida comenzarían a hablar sobre ella y eso solo le haría más daño. Le asustaba, eso sí, que Hinata lo viera con Sakura y pensara que se había arrepentido de terminar con ella, o peor, que le había mentido para llevársela a la cama, pero tampoco quería volver a hablar con Hinata hasta que las cosas estuviesen claras.

Todo se le estaba complicando, sin embargo sabía que si iba a hacer las cosas tenía que hacerlas bien, para que nadie saliera herido. No le quedaba otra que esperar hasta el lunes en la tarde, y rezar por que a Sakura no se le ocurriera comportarse muy cariñosa cuando Hinata estuviera cerca.

Toda la culpabilidad que Naruto ya estaba sintiendo, se multiplicó por diez cuando el chico abrió su Facebook y vio en su muro un mensaje de la pelirrosa:  
><em>"Te extraño mucho, Naruto. Ya quiero que sea lunes para verte :)<em>_ Un beso enorme. Te quiero mucho!"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Wow los capis se me hacen cada vez mas largos asi que este tendre que subirlo en dos partes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) a mi me gusto como me quedo jeje**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias ya saben que hacer XD**

**Un beso a todos los que leen mi fic :DDDDD y mas a los que dejan comentarios ^^**

***La cancion que aparece se llama "You" de "Bad Religion"**


	11. Una batalla no es la guerra Parte 2

**N/A: La segunda parte del capitulo! Trate de subir lo mas rapido posible la continuacion :) Espero que la disfruten**

* * *

><p>Lunes a la mañana, todos los alumnos aun con los ojos semi abiertos y dando profundos bostezos, pensando en lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, y queriendo contar las noticias a sus mejores amigas o anécdotas a sus mejores amigos, pero por alguna razón esa mañana los habían obligado a formarse, y todos los alumnos de la secundaria Konoha se encontraban de pie, unos detrás de otros, mirando a la directora que hablaba sin parar.<p>

Parecía una despedida, según Naruto, pero no tenía idea quién era ese que se iba. Ojalá fuera Kabuto, - pensó - su profesor de biología, porque realmente no le gustaba nada y sus notas en ese ramo eran vergonzosas.

Miró alrededor y casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Shikamaru con la cabeza gacha y la boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía el colmo, pero tal vez el chico había aprendido a dormir de pie.

Kiba estaba atrás suyo, gruñendo sin parar porque lo habían obligado a sacarse su campera durante la formación, y Chouji miraba el paquete de papas fritas que tenía en su mochila, con deseo.

Ino, en la fila de mujeres no paraba de murmurarle cosas a Sakura al oído mientras miraba con ojos risueños a Sasuke.

Kakashi, el profesor jefe de esa clase, parecía estar tan aburrido o más que sus mismos estudiantes y no prestaba atención.

A la derecha de Naruto se encontraba formado el quinto "A". A la primera que Naruto vio cuando se volteó a mirarlos fue a Hinata, que miraba a la directora, muy atentamente. No conocía muchas chicas de ese grado, pero reconoció a Karin, quien no se llevaba muy bien con Sakura y su amiga Kin. Entre los hombres que conocía estaba Shino, también usando el uniforme sin su campera por primera vez. El más chico era Gaara ¿O era Sasori?, seguido del otro de ellos (Gaara o Sasori). Naruto se los confundía cuando los veía de lejos, y más atrás Suigetsu, y Juugo, dos amigos de Sasuke que daban miedo, con Kurenai a la cabeza

Al lado izquierdo del quinto "B", la clase de Naruto, estaba el sexto "A". Gai su profesor jefe, se paseaba por entre medio de las filas de hombres y mujeres. Kankuro y Sai eran los únicos normales de esa clase, junto con Neji, porque después estaban Rock Lee, y esos dos miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara y Tobi. Las únicas chicas que le resultaban familiares de esa clase a Naruto era Karui la ex de Kiba y Tenten a quien había visto un par de veces.

Más allá de ellos estaba el grado al que todos los profesores odiaban ir y el único que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo desorden. Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru y Jirobo se encontraban en la fila de los hombres y Tayuya, quien a pesar de todo si tenía puesta la campera de Kiba, en la de las mujeres. Seguro era un martirio para los profesores cuando les tocaba hacerles clases a ellos, menos a Orochimaru claro, quien además era su profesor jefe. También había un chico que realmente parecía mujer, Haku, creía Naruto que era su nombre y se apiadaba de él.

No conocía a muchos de los alumnos de los séptimos. En el séptimo "A" conocía por nombre a Pein, Konan, Kisame y Kakuzu. Se veían temibles todos, y Anko estaba a cargo de ellos. Y del séptimo "B" conocía a Itachi, Hidan y Zetsu, y por su puesto a Temari. Por lo menos Baki se notaba que tenía a su curso bajo control.

Cuando les ordenaron que se fueran a sus respectivas salas, Naruto no tenía idea de que se había tratado todo aquello, asique se vio obligado a preguntarle a Shikamaru.

-Sarutobi se retira para jubilarse. Ahora pusieron a un nuevo inspector ¿De verdad no escuchaste nada?

-No-rio- ¿Y quién es ese nuevo inspector?

-Un tal Danzo ¡Que problemático, no parecía nada bueno!

-¡Hey, Kimimaro!- Sasuke se había quedado atrás, mientras todos iban a clases. Él y el resto de su pandilla se volteó para ver que quería Sasuke.- Necesito pedirte un favor.

De todas las personas en el mundo, Sasuke sabía que ellos eran los únicos que se atreverían a hacerle ese favor, después de todo nunca se habían negado a hacer algo que dañara a alguien más.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Kimimaro, él parecía calmado, pero sus amigos tenían la cara radiante y llena de ansiedad.

-Toma- el chico bajó la mirada y tomó lo que Sasuke le estaba entregando.- ahí hay un video. Necesito que hoy, a la hora del almuerzo, este video se reproduzca frente a toda la escuela. Reemplaza el video de música que vallan a poner hoy y asegúrate de que sea éste el que se vea.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Tayuya con una sonrisa de emoción en los labios.

-Ya verás- Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado de tener esos amigos- pero nadie se puede enterar de esto. No se lo conté ni a Gaara que es un experto en computadoras, porque si Neji se llega a enterar… bueno, ya sabrán a que me refiero.

Hinata estaba en la cola del almuerzo con su bandeja en la mano, esperando su turno para que le sirvieran su comida y su postre y pudiera buscar un lugar tranquilo y pacifico para comer, donde consiguiera pasar desapercibida como siempre. Ella no tenía idea que ese día aquello no sería posible.

_-"__Acá está lo que me pidieron, Kiba y Shikamaru"- _

Hinata miró al reproductor del comedor, donde siempre ponían variados videos musicales mientras todos comían, porque aquella voz y esos nombres le habían sonado familiares. Se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente era Naruto quien hablaba desde aquella gran pantalla, frente a toda la secundaria y no fue la única, porque ya varios se encontraban con la mirada pegada en telón blanco donde se proyectaba el video, con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces la escena cambió y todo se volvió una pesadilla, la sangre de Hinata se había convertido de un segundo a otro en puro hielo, su respiración había comenzado a agitarse alarmantemente y sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no podía ser ella la que estaba siendo expuesta delante de toda la escuela mientras era besada, tocada, desnudada…

Algunos exclamaban, otros ahogaban gritos pero la mayoría reía. Se reía de ella y de cómo gemía de placer mientras Naruto le hacía el amor. Se reían de cómo sus pechos, grandes y desnudos, rebotaban cada vez que Naruto la penetraba. Se reían de ella siendo expuesta para todos.

Pero tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no miraban el video, ahora la miraban a ella. A ella en persona y se quería morir.

Vio a Neji, con la cara roja de furia y las mandíbulas apretadas. Vio a Shino, que evitaba por todos los medio mirar el video. Vio a Temari, negando con la cabeza levemente, mientras a su lado, algunos de los Akatsuki miraban el video con la boca abierta y vio a Tayuya y a sus horribles amigos, todos muertos de la risa, agarrándose el estomago con las manos y profirieron fuertes carcajadas que resonaban en los oídos de Hinata y le penetraban el corazón.

Tenía que salir de allí…

Naruto, como había planeado durante el fin de semana, aun no terminaba su relación con Sakura, pero por alguna razón sentía que la chica sospechaba lo que él iba a hacer porque ese día realmente estaba mucho mas cariñosa con él que de costumbre, y a la hora del almuerzo quiso acompañarlo a comer.

Ellos dos, Kiba y Shikamarun habían sido los últimos en salir de su sala de clases por que Naruto y Kiba habían hecho tanto desorden, tirándose papeles, que los obligaron a quedarse limpiando y los otros dos se ofrecieron a ayudarlos (mejor dicho, Sakura se había ofrecido, Shikamaru se quedó en su asiento, durmiendo un poco mas).

Por eso cuando los cuatro iban entrando al comedor, ya toda la escuela se encontraba allí, y les costó unos segundos comprender que era lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

Naruto y Sakura habían entrado de la mano. Ella le había dado la mano firme y tiernamente, mientras caminaban hacia allá, pero cuando por fin entendieron que pasaba, Naruto sintió como la mano de su novia se alejaba de la suya y aquel contacto, ese roce que se produjo al soltarse sus manos, fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó para darse cuenta de que Sakura ya no creería en él. Nunca más.

-Sakura- dijo él en un suspiro mirándola culpablemente. La chica tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla, llenos de lágrimas. Ella le devolvió la mirada un segundo después. No había rabia ni enojo en aquella mirada, solo dolor. Profundo e irremediable dolor.

Un pequeño grito ahogado hizo que ambos se volvieran hacia adelante. Hinata estaba frente a ellos, su rostro empapado de lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas como la sangre. Ella miraba a Naruto con una mezcla indescifrable de sentimientos. Naruto no sabía qué hacer.

Los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los de Sakura por un momento y su expresión cambió. Vergüenza, era lo que todo aquello le producía. Sakura en cambio miró a Hinata fríamente…desafiantemente.

Sin poder soportarlo mas, Hinata salió corriendo del comedor, aguantando los sollozos. Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero a paso lento y dejando a Naruto parado, frente a todo el mundo, tratando de decidir con quién debía disculparse primero.

Kiba y Shikamaru no podían creer ni terminar de entender lo que había pasado. Solo sabían que su amigo no necesitaba más martirio en ese momento, si no su apoyo.

-Anda- le aconsejó Shikamaru- Después va a ser muy tarde.

Naruto asintió, pero se quedo ahí parado.

-¿Con quién voy?

-Con la que esté más dañada- sugirió Kiba y Narut le hizo caso. Tenía que explicarle todo a Hinata.

No había dado ni dos pasos fuera del comedor cuando una fría y grabe voz lo llamo:

-¡Hey, Naruto!

El chico se dio vuelta, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. Un puño le había dado de lleno en el ojo, anulándole la visión y dejándolo mareado por varios minutos. Estuvo a punto de recibir un fuerte puntapié en las costillas si no hubiera sido por que Kiba se metió en el medio, tratando de detener al agresor, pero fallando y recibiendo él mismo el golpe.

Naruto, levantó la mirada, a pesar de que las cosas seguían viéndose borrosas, pero por lo menos pudo ver quién era el que lo estaba agrediendo y no pudo culparlo.

Neji ahora se encontraba acorralado en la pared por Shikamaru, pero éste no parecía poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo, y además Gaara se había metido para defender a su amigo, sacando al pelinegro del camino.

Neji volvió donde Naruto y le pegó otro puñetazo, ahora en la nariz. El dolor fue desgarrador e igual que el "crack" que su tabique hizo, pero de alguna manera Naruto sentía que se lo merecía, después de todo.

Kiba intentó meterse entre ellos otra vez, pero Neji era rapidísimo y no le daba tiempo de atacar o defenderse si quiera. Gaara seguía reteniendo a Shikamaru, para mantenerlo alejado de los otros tres.

-¡Basta!- los cinco miraron. Danzo, el nuevo inspector los estaba mirando con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios- esto se les va a poner muy feo.

-¿Hinata?

La chica se encontraba sentada, sola en el patio con la cabeza entre las rodillas. No podía parar de llorar y el dolor y la humillación que sentía la estaban matando ¿Cómo podía volver a su clase después de eso? ¿Qué diría su padre cuando se enterase? ¿Llegarían a olvidar aquel video alguna vez?

No quería saber más de nadie, solo quería estar sola donde nadie pudiera verla, y que la dejaran en paz.

-¡Hinata!

¿Quién era y que quería? Hinata estaba lista para pedirle a esa persona que se largara de allí, pero no pudo. La sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Sasuke allí, mirándola preocupadamente la dejó anonadada.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun.

-¿Estás bien?- ella negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. El chico se sentó a su lado pero no le dijo nada más.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- por fin, Hinata había sido capaz de decir en voz alta lo que más la estaba atormentando de todo aquello: ¿Qué había llevado a Naruto a usarla así?

-Seguro se sentía orgulloso de…bueno, de estar con una chica como tú, y quiso que todo el mundo se enterase.

Hinata volvió a sollozar. Ella había confiado en Naruto y él le había destrozado el corazón ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era? ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien que no existía?

Sasuke dio un pequeño suspiro cuando la chica rompió en llanto y la rodeó con un brazo torpemente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, buscando su apoyo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios. Todo había resultado tal y como él lo había querido. Naruto había ganado la batalla anterior, pero la victoria de la guerra esa suya.

Sakura no paraba de dar ir y venir por el angosto pasillo del baño de chicas. Se agarraba el pelo con rabia y lloraba con amargura. Ino, su mejor amiga, la miraba desde la entrada con mucha tristeza, sin saber bien que hacer o decir.

Todo era tan injusto. Nadie la quería, nadie se preocupaba por ella. No la quería Sasuke, no la quería Naruto…no había nadie que diera un peso por ella.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir, mirándose al espejo y preguntándose que era lo que estaba mal con ella.- pensé que de todas las personas Naruto sería la única que nunca me haría daño. Pensé que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Ino suspiró. Siendo sincera, ella creía que de cierta manera, Sakura merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Ella había jugado con los sentimientos de Naruto para acercarse a Sasuke y ese tipo de cosas no se hacían, pero jamás podría decirle aquello. Sakura era su mejor amiga y en ese momento la necesitaba y ella no pensaba fallarle.

-Esto es grave.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Gaara se encontraban ahora en la oficina de Tsunade esperando que la mujer decidiera que castigo les daría. Naruto sabía que él recibiría el peor castigo, porque era el único involucrado con el video y aquello lo aterraba.

-Tsunade-sama yo…

-Naruto, no quiero escucharte ahora-suspiró- nunca un alumno de mi escuela había hecho tal cosa y estoy increíblemente decepcionada. Jamás pensé que eras tan poco hombre.

Naruto no supo que decir. Las palabras de Tsunade le habían dolido más que las golpizas de Neji.

-Supongo que entenderá por que hice lo que hice- intervino el Hyuga, mirando a la directora severamente.

-Entiendo tu rabia Neji, pero eso no justifica que lo hayas hecho dentro de la escuela- entrelazó sus dedos frente a su cara apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dirigiéndole a los cinco una mirada fulminante- los cinco se quedarán por un mes haciendo trabajo comunitario después de clases: limpiarán el patio, las aulas, ayudaran a los profesores en lo que les ordenen. Así me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a tener este tipo de enfrentamientos dentro de mi escuela. Naruto…- el chico la miró, asustado- tú tienes prohibido asistir a cualquier tipo de actividad recreativa realizada por la secundaria, durante tiempo indefinido, ya sean fiestas, competencias, o similares- Naruto asintió.- además de eso te cambiaremos a tu tutora…

-¡¿Qué?

-La señorita Hyuga pasará a ser la tutora de Inuzuka y Tayuya se encargará de ti.

-¡¿Pero por qué?

-Porque estoy segura de que te va a tomar mucho valor atreverte a grabarte teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella- ironizó.

-¡No, no voy a poder soportar todas sus maldiciones y las quemaduras de cigarro!- exclamó Naruto con pesadumbre.

-¿Quemaduras de cigarro?- Kiba pateó a Naruto por debajo de la mesa para que no hablara mas. Todavía temía por la vida de su perro. Naruto suspiró amargamente.- En fin, espero no enterarme que no han hecho el cambio, y no duden de que lo haré, porque estoy segura de que el señor Hyuga- apuntó a Neji con su mano- me lo hará saber.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No me maten! Ya se que deben estar odiandome por lo que paso con Naruto y Hinata jejeje **

**Hice una pequeña descripcion de cada clase al principio del capi para saber en que clase les gustaria estar a ustedes ^^ Yo creo que me quedo con la clase de Naruto o donde estan los 5 del sonido!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *.* me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo! Un beso a todos :)**

**A proposito, hoy 15 de feb, es el cumple de nuestra querida Tayuya-chan! Mi personaje preferido :D**


	12. Un taller de terror

**N/A: Con este capitulo comienza una nueva temporada: Hay algunas parejas que se terminaron para siempre y parejas que comienzan.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Segunda Temporada"<strong>

Naruto estaba cansando de cargar su guitarra todo el día, pero las dos tremendas bolsas que tenia bajo sus ojos se debían a que la noche anterior no había podido dormir ni media hora. Había pasado la noche entera con la mirada pegada al techo, pensando que en el mundo no había alguien tan idiota como él. Había tenido a la mujer perfecta y la había perdido. Habría sido mejor que se la hubiera entregado a Sasuke en las manos y con una cinta de regalo en la cabeza.

"Sasuke, Hinata siente algo por mí, y yo por ella, ¡Acabamos de perder nuestra virginidad juntos! pero no te preocupes, voy a darte todo lo que necesites para que me la robes ¿Suena bien?"

Naruto había grabado a Hinata y a él mismo ese mismo día que Sasuke fue a su casa. Naruto era bastante estúpido pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que de alguna manera él había robado ese video. Había sido Sasuke quien después mostró el video frente a todo el mundo, y Naruto lo sabía, solo tenía que buscar una manera de probárselo a Hinata.

Durante el día había tratado de hablar con ella varias veces, pero la chica seguía ignorándolo. Al final el chico optó por hacerle caso a Shino y dejarla un tiempo tranquila hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado un poco.

Sasuke también había cargado con su propia guitarra todo el día, porque el mundo era demasiado cruel con Naruto como para darle la oportunidad de entrar al taller de música y no arruinársela poniendo a Sasuke ahí también.

Lo bueno era que las clases habían terminado y tocar la guitarra siempre le servía para relajarse.

Él y Shikamaru fueron a la sala de música que Orochimaru había reservado para su taller. Ninguno de los dos sabía donde estaba Kiba. Los bateristas habían sido reclutados por el profesor para que fueran a buscar sus baterías a sus respectivos hogares en un camión de mudanza que había alquilado para la ocasión. No lo encontraron hasta que la puerta del salón estuvieron abiertas y Kiba apareció tras ellas con aspecto un poco cansado.

-¿Cómo te fue con la "mudanza"? – le preguntó Shikamaru, mirando alrededor. La habitación era gigante y habían cuatro baterías ahora en ella, dos en la parte posterior de frente a la entrada y una a cada lado de la misma.

-Bien. Tayuyá estaba ahí, pero no se las agarró conmigo esta vez- Shikamaru alzó las cejas- había un tipo, uno rubio, un poco parecido a Ino, a decir verdad, y Tayuya lo hostigó todo el camino. Él le respondía pero ya saben cómo es ella. Siempre tiene que quedarse con la última palabra.

Naruto resopló. Durante el día se había encontrado con la chica un par de veces y cada vez que lo había hecho la chica hacia gemidos sexuales y decía "Na…Na…Naruto-kun" obviamente burlándose de Hinata.

-Espera un momento- Shikamaru se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Kiba- ¿Ese rubio que tú dices…es el Akatsuki?

Kiba no alcanzó a responder. Justo en ese momento el "rubio" entro por la puerta del aula seguido de cerca por tres más: uno de baja estatura y pelo muy rojo, que miraba alrededor con aire desinteresado, otro de pelo negro y ojeras a quien Shikamaru enseguida reconoció como Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke – y ex de Temari -, y a uno alto que llevaba la camisa desabrochada, mostrando su torso desnudo y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, quien miraba a los demás como si fuese el dueño del mundo.

-Bueno, ¿tanto alboroto para esta mierda?- comentó mientras miraba alrededor.

Detrás de ellos cuatro venían Sasuke, Gaara y Neji. Shikamaru y Kiba miraron instintivamente a Naruto, pero el chico no mostró interés hasta que un segundo más tarde, Hinata entró al aula.

-¡Hinata-chan!- murmuró y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. La chica se mantenía pegada a Neji y no miraba a Naruto, de hecho, daba la impresión de que intentaba esconderse.

-¡Kiba!- Kankuro venia hacia ellos, con su bajo tras la espalda. Shikamaru casi se desmalló de la emoción – aunque era imposible notarlo - cuando vio a Temari caminando tras su hermano.

-Temari- dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿Te inscribiste acá?

-No, me inscribí en el taller de costura ¿Qué no es este?- rio- ¡Claro que sí! Que más estaría haciendo acá, si no.

-Tuve que forzarla- contó Kankuro- canta muy bien pero no le gusta hacerlo en público.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Kiba- ¡Cantas y actúas! Si que tienes talento.

-¿Actúa?-preguntó Kankuro. Temari miró a Kiba, seriamente. Shikamaru nunca la había visto así.

-¿No fuiste tú la que hizo de Alicia en la obra del año pasado?- preguntó Shikamaru para sacar a su amigo y a la chica del problema. Ella negó y enseguida cambiaron de tema.

Eran solo cuatro, de los cinco del sonido los que se habían inscrito en el taller de música, pero para desgracia de todos los presentes, eran los cuatro peores: los gemelos Sakon y Ukon, Kimimaro y por su puesto Tayuya.

Ellos miraron a los Akatsuki con mala cara y los Akatsuki miraron de vuelta. Los demás pasaban la vista de los unos a los otros, expectantes.

Solo dos personas faltaban y no tardaron en llegar. La primera fue Karin, quien no parecía del todo cómoda estando allí. Sasori la quedó mirando al pasar con un dejo, casi inexistente, de una sonrisa en su boca. Pero había que observarlo demasiado detenidamente como para notarlo. La segunda fue Sakura y Naruto y Hinata, ambos, tragaron saliva con dificultad. Naruto había olvidado por completo que el día de las inscripciones le había rogado que se anotara en el mismo taller que él…como lo lamentaba ahora.

Ella por su parte tenía la mirada fijada en Hidan. Las piernas se le habían llegado a debilitar cuando lo vio y sintió la urgencia de gritar. Lo peor era que estaba completamente sola allí.

Era un taller de música, pero parecía una película de terror.

-Voy a tener un grupo muy interesante este año- comentó Orochimaru cuando llegó. Su presencia, un tanto macabra, solo empeoraba las cosas.- quiero que todos se pongan en sus lugares. Las bandas por un lado…-apuntó hacia las baterías con su delgada mano- y los solistas por otro.- señalo un grupo de micrófonos que había detrás suyo.

Kiba, Tayuya, Deidara y Gaara se sentaron en sus respectivas baterías. Naruto, Sakon, Neji y Sasori, agarraron sus guitarras y se pararon junto a sus amigos. Los bajistas, Kankuro, Ukon, Sasuke e Itachi hicieron lo mismo, seguidos de los vocalistas, Shikamaru, Kimimaro - quien también sostenía una guitarra – y Hidan.

Las cuatro chicas restantes fueron hacia los micrófonos. Durante una fracción de segundo, Hinata y Sakura se miraron, y se dijeron muchas cosas con aquella mirada.

-Déjenme explicarles de que se trata todo esto-comenzó- este taller no está hecho para que se conviertan en expertos músicos, claro que, hay algunos que ya lo son- le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a Tayuya. Ella se sonrojó - la finalidad de los talleres es mantenerlos alejados de la delincuencia y las drogas…

-Claro que, para algunos, es un poco tarde - se burló Kiba en voz muy baja, imitando a Orochimaru y mirando a Tayuya de reojo.

-…Por eso si han venido acá a aprender de cero me temo que yo no les seré de gran ayuda. En cada clase podrán practicar su respectivo instrumento o canto, pero si quieren mantenerse al ritmo de los demás tendrán que trabajar mucho por su cuenta en sus casas ¿Con que propósito? Cada semestre, con el taller de música, hacemos diversas competencias y actividades para premiar el trabajo de cada uno, saliendo así favorecidos quienes se hayan esforzado más ¿Cómo? La verdad es que es muy entretenido. Se hacen lo que yo llamo "Batallas de bandas" en bares o lugares públicos y la misma gente decide que banda o solista le gustó más. Hacemos muchas durante el semestre para que todos tengan la oportunidad de ganar o de superarse constantemente.- Hubieron varios murmullos de entusiasmo. Después de todo sonaba bastante entretenido. – también se hacen varios campamentos para que tengan más oportunidades, aparte de las clases, para practicar junto a sus compañeros y ayudarse entre ustedes – los cuatro del sonido y los Akatsuki se lanzaron miradas de odio – creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora. Lo primero que quiero es que me muestren sus talentos ¿Damas primero?-preguntó girándose sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a las cuatro chicas en los micrófonos.

-¡Tayuya!- Sakon se había vuelto hacia la chica con una sonrisa en los labios - dijo damas y ni te miró, como se nota que te conoce.-hubieron varias risas.

-¡Cállate, cabeza con mierda! – una baqueta voló lejos, aterrizando de punta en la cabeza de Sakon- ¡No malgastes las pocas neuronas de mierda que te quedan, inventando putas frases creativas, hijo de puta! ¿Eh?

-Tayuya- Orochimaru miraba a la chica, con los ojos entornados- cuida tu vocabulario, jovencita. ¿Quién quiere empezar?- volvía a dirigirse a las cuatro cantantes.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Karin con mucho entusiasmo. Sasori, que hasta el momento no había mostrado mucho interés, alzó la mirada hacia ella.

La chica no cantaba mal, pero tenía una voz bastante común y la canción que había elegido ("I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry) no le había ayudado a sacarle partido.

Era curioso que Hinata y Sakura tuvieran voces muy parecidas. Las dos llegaban a tonos muy altos y agudos, pero la de Hinata era más delgada y suave mientras que la de Sakura por momentos era un tanto más grave y bastante más potente. Cuando Naruto escuchó a Hinata cantar se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba la chica… y no pensaba perderla tan fácil.

La que se destacó, sin embargo, fue Temari, con una voz llena de "soul" y jazz. La canción que había elegido le había venido como anillo al dedo, no solo por el tipo de música, sino también por lo que decía la letra. "Back to Black" de Amy Winehouse. Shikamaru no pudo evitar notar que Temari tenía mucho en común con la cantante: las dos eran problemáticas y muy – muy, muy – sensuales.

-Ustedes dos tienes voces muy hermosas- les dijo Orochimaru a Hinata y a Sakura- harían un dueto perfecto. - Las chicas se miraron. - ¿Pueden cantar algo juntas para mí? – Naruto rio por lo bajo. Parecía que el mundo entero se había complotado para hacerle la vida imposible, a él y a Hinata.

-Yo…-comenzó la pelirrosa, pero Orochimaru la interrumpió:

-Tomen- les entregó a ambas un papel con la letra de una canción en él- Hinata tu serás la voz 1 y Sakura tu serás la voz 2.

La chica miró la hoja y leyó en su mente el titulo de la canción: "All the things "de t.A.T.U.

-Orochimaru-sensei, no me siento completamente cómoda con esto- confesó Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es porque las autoras de la canción son lesbianas? ¡Vemos nadie va a pensar mal de ustedes si lo cantan!

-No, no es por eso yo…- miró a HInata, ella tenía la vista pegada al piso y las mejillas ligeramente subidas de tono. Dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo: - no se preocupe, lo haremos- sonrió forzadamente. Hinata la miró. Hubo un mínimo momento, en que ambas chicas se dirigieron una sonrisa. Genuina.

-¿Y a quien le dedican la canción?- preguntó Tayuya desde su batería- ¿A Sasuke o a Naruto?- rio, todos los demás la quedaron mirando con odio.

Era casi como estar escuchando a las verdaderas t.A.T.U, cuando las chicas comenzaron a cantar, y las armonías entre sus voces eran un placer para el oído. Lamentablemente para ellas, Orochimaru les dijo que tenían que cantar juntas desde ahora en adelante, para sacarle verdadero provecho a sus voces.

Entonces llegó el turno de las bandas.

Comenzaron Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, tocando una canción de Depeche Mode, llamada Ghost. Realmente quien se destacaba de ellos tres era Sasuke – para variar – porque su voz, grabe y seductora, se parecía mucho a la del vocalista original de la banda y aquel era un gran cantante.

Siguieron los cuatro Akatsuki con "Ich Will" de Rammstein y había que aceptar que los cuatro eran buenos en lo que hacían.

Les tocó a Naruto y compañía, y estaban muy nerviosos. Habían estado practicando un poco durante el fin de semana, pero en ese momento sentían que aquellas prácticas no le habían servido de nada. De todas maneras se atrevieron a tocar: "American Jesus" de Bad Religion, y no les salió nada mal.

Por último los cinco del sonido, a quienes Orochimaru había dejado para el final a propósito, tocaron "Chop Suey" de System of a Down y todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Sakon, en la guitarra principal y voz secundaria, comenzó con el punteo característico de la canción, luego se introdujeron Kimimaro y Ukon con la segunda guitarra y el bajo para luego darle paso a la betería con Tayuya. Lo increíble era la excelente coordinación que había entre los cuatro y lo locos que se volvían cuando la canción se tornaba más rápida.

Kiba suspiró. Dentro de él estaba esperando que Tayuya fuera un desastre, así tendría algo con que burlarse de ella, pero no, claro, la chica tenía que hacer todo bien. La volvió a mirar de reojo, un rato después de que terminaron de tocar. Ella estaba sentada en su batería, burlándose de Sakon por alguna razón, que probablemente solo ella encontraba divertida, porque nadie más reía y aquello le dio más rabia. Tayuya nunca perdía. Lo que Kiba no sabía, era que había alguien allí, que no la dejaría ganar tan fácil, y tal vez eso, no iba a ser de su agrado, después de todo.

Hubo un momento, cuando Orochimaru los dejó solos, porque recibió una llamada telefónica, en el cual el suspenso que reinaba en el taller de música se convirtió en verdadero terror, porque Tayuya había pasado chocar con Hidan, y una guerra de blasfemias se comenzó a disputar.

-¡Ten cuidado dónde vas, perra!- bramó Hidan con sorna. Tayuyá se volvió hacia él, tiritando de rabia.

-¿A quién llamaste perra? Cabeza con mierda.

-A ti, perra. ¿Eres ciega o estúpida?

-La única perra que conozco es tu puta madre, pendejo maricón.

-Cierra tu puta boca, putita.

-¿Por qué no me la cierras tu? Si es que te atreves, chupa pijas.

-¡Jamás tocaría a una puta tan fea como vos!

-¡Más vale que soy fea para ti! No soy un puto travesti.

-No veo ninguna diferencia.

-¿No sabes distinguir entre una maldita vagina y un pene? Claro como nunca has visto un puto pene de verdad.

-¡Veo uno cada vez que voy al baño, perra en celo!

-¡El de Pein no cuenta! Todos sabemos que te gusta chupársela.

-¡Tanto como tu se la chupas a Orochimaru!- Hidan acababa de decir en vos alta lo que todos alguna vez pensaron sobre Tayuya, y eso, había sido ir demasiado lejos.

La chica dio unos pasos amenazadores hacia el Akatsuki, quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Estaban a solo medio milímetro de distancia mirándose con odio. Hidan era grande y alto, Tayuya baja y menuda. Aun así, los dos daban mucho miedo.

-¡La próxima vez que abras tu bocota para decir una mierda tan grande como esa, te juro por tu puto Jashin, que además me lo paso por el culo, que te entierro mi puta flauta por tu, ya experimentado, culo.- Hidan sonrió.

-Hazlo, y vas a ver cómo te violo como la puta perra que eres.

-Hazlo- ella igual sonreía pero sus ojos desprendían chispas de rabia- probablemente no sienta nada.

-¡Claro que no! Seguro que estas más abierta que las puertas de una iglesia.

-Para un pito como el tuyo, el ojal de una aguja es una puta catedral.

Hidan gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Kiba tenía razón en lo que había pensado, Tayuya siempre ganaba y ahora él ya no era el centro de su atención… ¿Por qué aquello le molestaba?

-Wow, no se cual de los dos es peor – Sasori aguantó la respiración por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia aquella voz. Sus mejillas se había encendido y sus manos habían comenzado a tiritarle. Tomo un gran respiro y la miró. Karin estaba junto a él y le estaba hablando. Sasori había intentado tantas veces en las semanas pasadas hablarle y nunca lo había conseguido, y ahora ella le hablaba a él- ¿Tu estas en mi clase no?

-Mhm- ese había sido un golpe bajo. Sasori había estado en la misma clase que Karin desde primero – y desde entonces que a él le gustaba – y ella recién lo notaba.

-Tocan muy bien ustedes.

-Gracias.

-No, de verdad. De todos los guitarristas creo que eres el mejor- le dijo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Sasori la quedó mirando, sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

-¡Karin, ven para acá!- Karin suspiró. Kimimaro la estaba llamando, porque seguro no quería que se juntara con un Akatsuki. Él y Juugo creían que tenían el deber – y el derecho - de cuidarla como su fuera una niña pero ella estaba harta de ser tratada como tal.

-¡Estoy hablando con…-dudó por un segundo- Sasori, Kimimaro! Déjame en paz.

Los cuatro del sonido la quedaron mirando con mala cara. También lo hacia Sasuke y aquello la hacía sentirse mal, pero ella ya no se consideraba uno de ellos. Era momento de que tomase sus propias decisiones y dejara de ser manipulada por Sasuke, Kimimaro o cualquiera de esa pandilla.

Aquellas dos horas habían sido eternas para Sakura, por eso cuando el timbre sonó salió casi corriendo del aula. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por una fría y grave voz. No podía ser ¿Qué quería ahora?

Se dio vuelta y se desilusionó – y sorprendió también – cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que la llamaba no había sido Sasuke, si no su hermano, Itachi.

"Oh, no"

-Sakura- le dijo él- ¿Ese es tu nombre cierto?- la chica asintió. Tenía demasiado miedo como para hablar- no temas - ¿Tan evidente era? – Yo solo…solo quería decirte que no te preocupes, ya no te haremos daño - ¿Estaba hablando enserio? – nos equivocamos contigo, ahora sabemos que no estás ocultando secretos de Sasuke. Tu… ¿eras la novia del chico ese no? ¿El del video?- Sakura bajó la mirada. Itachi lo mencionaba porque conocía a su hermano demasiado bien y sabia que él tenía que estar metido en aquello - lo siento, debes sentirte horrible – volvió a asentir – y en cuando a Hidan, yo mismo me encargaré de que no se acerque a ti – Sakura levantó la mirada ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan distinto a Sasuke? – vi como lo mirabas, por eso te lo digo. Entiendo que le tengas miedo… pero no deberías. – comenzó a alejarse de Sakura, quien había quedado petrificada por la sorpresa. Cuando ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y le volvió a hablar: - de verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó. Yo sé bien lo horrible que es que te rompan el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hace tiempo que queria escribir este capitulo, tenia las canciones pensadas para cada grupo/solista hace mucho tiempo.**

**A los Akatsukis les di Rammstein porque...creo que es obvio :S los de Rammstein dan miedo y la verdad que Hidan me recuerda al vocalista LOL**

**A Sasuke y sus amigos les di Depeche Mode porque las canciones de Depeche son muy sensuales ^^ igual que David Gaham el vocalista...creo que le queda a Sasuke (lamentablemente)**

**Obviamente Naruto y sus amigos tenian que tener Punk rock, ademas la voz del vocalista de Bad Religion es tan...floja, enseguida pense en Shikamaru**

**A los 4 del sonido les puse S.O.A.D porque...escuchen la cancion! es muy buena y se ve muy dificil de tocar.**

**Un dia estaba escuchando Tatu (si me gusta Tatu y rammstein hehe mas distintos imposible) y me reocrdaron las voces a Hinata y Sakura...pense que seria perfecto ponerlas juntas y un poco cruel heheh**

**Para Temari queria algo no tan femenino si no mas bohemico y rebelde y creo que Amy tiene todo eso :D**

**Y para Karin...simplemente ella es lo suficientemente pervertida para besar una chica y que le guste heheh, a mi no me gusta Katy Perry pero me da risa la lerta XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	13. Grandes complicaciones para Kiba

**N/A: Maldita pagina! no me dejaba actualizar u.u**

**Bueno un nuevo capitulo...perdon por demorar tanto :( tenia muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo pero no estaba en mi casa. En fin...**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Sai y ahora Kankuro formaban una pandilla que no era conocida por nada ni nadie, excepto por alejar a las chicas, especialmente las bonitas, pero por alguna razón, aquel jueves a la hora del almuerzo, habían dos mujeres con ellos. Ninguna de las dos era precisamente una de las chicas populares, pero las dos llamaban mucho la atención, ya fuera, en el caso de una, por su pasado lleno de secretos un tanto sucios o, en el caso de la otra, por tener un poco de todo, menos de dama.<p>

Ni cuenta se habían dado los chicos de cómo aquello había pasado, pero en ese momento se encontraban compartiendo mesa con Temari y Tayuya, y ninguno estaba muy contento. Las dos chicas eran de carácter fuerte y agresivas…cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ellas estando juntas.

Tayuya fue la primera en llegar. Según ella estaba aburrida de las peleas entre Sakon y Ukon ("Yo soy más atractivo que tu, Ukon" "¿De qué estás hablando? Todas las chicas creen que tengo mejor cuerpo y además soy mas lindo") y por eso había decidido sentarse con su "perro pulgoso". Temari, por su parte llegó más tarde diciendo que Itachi la estaba volviendo loca, así que necesitaba alejarse de ellos un rato. El problema había sido que cuando la chica llegó no había ninguna silla disponible en la mesa. Claro que eso a ella no le importó.

-Bueno, no necesito una silla para sentarme-dijo y se sentó sobre las piernas de Shikamaru. Todos quedaron mirándolos con la boca abierta, menos Kankuro cuya cien parecía a punto de explotar y el mismo Shikamaru que se apretaba la nariz fuertemente.- me puedo sentar acá ¿Cierto, Shikamaru?

Por suerte para el chico (¿O quizás mala suerte?) Kankuro le buscó una silla a su hermana para que, según él, dejara de hacer el ridículo.

Parecían que las cosas no iban tan mal, hasta que Sai abrió la boca.

-Qué raro es estar compartiendo con las dos hermanitas Uchiha.- Tayuya lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Que significa esa mierda!

-Temari fue la novia de Itachi Uchiha y voz te acostaste con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿A si?- Temari miraba a Tayuya muerta de la risa. La chica entornó los ojos y siguió comiendo. Aparentemente no le causaba ningún tipo de agrado haberse acostado con el chico más popular de la escuela, pero tampoco le molestaba.

-¡Por favor no hablemos de ese idiota! Ya tengo suficiente…- Naruto también le lanzó una mirada de odio a Tayuya. Odiaba a la chica por todas sus bromitas acerca de Hinata y lo que había pasado, aunque ya hacían dos días desde que la chica no hacia una. El nombre de Sasuke simplemente le causaba dolor de cabeza.

-¡Por qué tenía que estar Sasuke en el taller de música!- exclamó Kiba, enfadado.- Siempre tiene que estar metido en todas partes.

-Dije que no hablemos de él.

-Y hablando de Sasuke…-Naruto suspiró amargamente- ¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes?

Naruto quedó mirando a Temari.

-Da lo mismo.

-No son los únicos que se llevan mal, parece- comenzó Kiba mirando a Tayuya con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios- Hidan y tu parecen odiarse.

-Ese hijo de puta se cree la gran cagada porque de su boca sale más mierda que la de cualquier persona normal por el culo.- todos se miraron risueños.

-Yo al que no soporto es a Sasori- comentó Kankuro- el semestre pasado igual estábamos juntos en el taller de marionetas y siempre era el mejor. Yo pensé que este año no me lo encontraría, pero tenía que estar, el idiota, tocando el bajo, igual que yo.

-Toca la guitarra, cabeza con mierda- lo corrigió Tayuya- ¿Acaso no distingues una puta guitara de un puto bajo, Hello Kitty?

-¿Hello Kitty?- Kiba rió con crueldad.

-¿De qué te reis vos? Perro pulgoso- la risa se le congeló en un instante.

-Naruto, prepárate para muchos viernes de tortura verbal.- Naruto suspiró otra vez.

-¡Cállate, Kiba! Y pobre de ti que le hagas algo a Hinata porque…

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Grabarla a escondidas?- Naruto bajó la mirada. Aquel había sido un golpe bajo, pero se esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de Kiba.

-Tú no eres tan inocente, tampoco- convino Temari, mirando a Kiba entre sonriente y enojada- al fin y al cabo el video lo grabó porque tú y Shikamaru querían verlo ¿O no? Los tres son unos poco hombres.

-Esperen…-Shikamaru y Kiba estaban listos para responderle a Temari, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a decir, cuando Tayuya se les adelantó. Había algo que de verdad parecía estar preocupándola- ¿Por qué le harías algo tu, Kiba a esa chica? ¿Y por qué este idiota tiene que preparase para recibir "viernes de tortura verbal"?

Kiba tardó unos segundos en hablar. Escuchar su nombre saliendo de la (sucia) boca de la chica había sido demasiado extraño para él.

-Porque después de lo que pasó con el video, Hinata ya no le hará mas clases a Naruto ahora vos le vas a hacer clases a él.- Tayuya gruñó.

-No pienso. Ya tengo suficiente contigo, perro callejero. - Kiba sonrió.

-Ahora mi tutora es Hinata. Tsunade hizo un cambio.

Fue increíble, pero una expresión completamente nueva apareció en la cara de Tayuya. Ya no se veía enojada, si no decepcionada. Miraba a Kiba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero en vez de tener el ceño fruncido, como solía tenerlo, las cejas se le levantaban un par de milímetros.

-No- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿No qué?

-No quiero hacer ese cambio.

-Tsunade ya tomó la decisión.- Era realmente frustrante para la chica, sobre todo porque Kiba parecía muy contento con el asunto. El chico la quedó mirando cruzado de brazos y sonriendo. Hasta a Naruto le exasperó su conformidad.

-¡Cabeza de piña! Ven, tengo que hablarte una cosa- nadie se movió ¿Quién se suponía que era cabeza de piña según ella, ahora? Su mirada se dirigió a Shikamaru y se veía furiosa.- Te dije que vengas.

El chico se levantó de su silla y la siguió, no sin antes renegar y quejarse de lo problemática que Tayuya era. Temari se vio ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es eso de que Hinata le hará clases al perro de mierda ese?

-¿Qué se yo?

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho?

-¡Pedir que el cambio lo hicieran contigo! Que Hinata te haga clases a vos.

-No quiero, estoy bien con Temari.

-¡Claro, todos quieren clases con la estrella porno!

-No la llames así-suspiró- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que ya no tengas oportunidades de tirártelo?

-¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Te puede escuchar!

-¿Es eso?

-¡No! Nada que ver

Pero después de eso Tayuya no volvió a aparecer. Ni si quiera el viernes cuando se suponía que debía irse con Naruto para hacerle clases. La chica había salido un poco más tarde pero había quedado mirando, desde su aula de clases, como Kiba se iba caminando, hablando y sonriendo, con Hinata hacia la casa de uno de los dos y eso la ponía de mal humor.

Sabía todo lo que iba a pasar: Kiba iba a cumplir el rol de amigo con Hinata ahora que ella estaba herida, ella se enamoraría de él, por ser tan bueno con ella. Él también comenzaría a enamorarse lentamente, y ambos se quedarían juntos, felices para siempre.

Suspiró amargamente.

No tenia donde competir cuando se trataba de una chica tan bonita y perfecta como Hinata. Tal vez alguien como Temari, o la idiota de la rubia hueca con la que Kiba se había acostado en la fiesta de Sasuke pudieran, pero no ella. Una chica amargada y capaz de decir cien insolencias en un día… ¿A quién podía gustarle alguien así? Ella tenía una última carta bajo la manga, eso sí, pero no era muy segura y estaría arriesgando a sus propios amigos si la usaba.

-¿De qué hablaban Tayuya y tu, hoy en el almuerzo?

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru miró a Temari. La chica igual lo miraba a él pero parecía un poco distante- de nada- le sorprendía que ella se interesara pero no le podía contar la verdad. Temari no dijo nada más. Solo siguió caminando, un poco más seria de lo normal.- Esta bien, te lo diré. Tayuya está un poco interesada en uno de mis amigos.

-Ah, ya me había dado cuenta-le respondió. Volvía a sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era como la siempre.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Tayuya es muy obvia. Demuestra todo lo que siente- Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Él no opinaba igual- ¿Y tú la estas ayudando?

-No, ella dice que no necesita ayuda de nadie.

-No va muy bien que digamos- comentó ella, sabiamente.- Menos ahora que la va a comenzar a comparar con Hinata, cuando le empiece a hacer clases. Pero dime, ¿con que tipo de chicas sale él?

-Solo ha tenido una novia. Se llama Karui.

-Karui, Karui…-trataba de recordar- ¡Karui! Como que ella es mucho para él ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ella es linda, inteligente, una chica independiente y tu amigo… esta a penas en la escuela con una tutora para que lo ayude a pasar de año.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Temari continuó diciéndole indirectas pesadas a Shikamaru. Él no entendía nada, pero tampoco quiso responderle. Seguro algo había hecho mal y no se había dado cuenta. Era demasiado problemático hablar del tema.

Faltaban más de quince días para que comenzara la primavera, pero en Konoha, ese sábado, había cuarenta grados. No era nada raro, la gente de la cuidad estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de temperaturas, y también sabían que aquellas eran las oportunidades perfectas para aprovechar los grandes días de sol, que, por suerte, no tenían que pasar encerrados en el trabajo o la escuela. Por eso mismo, todo Konoha se encontraba esa tarde, de fin de semana, ya a las orillas de la playa, tomando sol o refrescándose en el agua.

-¡Sai, deja de ponerte esas cremas! Pareces mina.

-Soy alérgico al sol, Naruto.

Naruto había estado últimamente de muy mal humor desde lo que había pasado con Hinata, y aunque todos lo entendían, ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Aquella tarde todos los chicos parecían irritarlo más de lo normal: Sai cubriéndose con capas de protector solar, Shikamaru que apenas puso su cabeza sobre la toalla se quedó dormido, Kankuro que no paraba de silbarle a todas las chicas que pasaban cerca, Shino, que parecía estar cociéndose bajo toda esa ropa que no pensaba sacarse, Chouji haciendo exagerados ruidos al comer, pero sobre todo Kiba, quien había llevado a su enorme perro y no paraba de jugar con él, logrando que el perro o los mojara o les tirara arena cada vez que saltaba cerca de ellos.

En un momento, Kiba quedó mirando algo, casi hipnotizado, y Akamaru, su adorado perro, como vio que su amo no le hacía caso, se lanzó sobre el rubio, dejándole el búmeran en el pecho y lamiéndole la cara para que se lo tirase al agua. Naruto se levantó hecho una furia y empapeló a Kiba por que Akamaru había llenado sus cosas con el lodo, producto de sus patas mojadas tocando la arena.

Kiba ni si quiera le respondió a Naruto, lo que era raro, ya que él siempre que podía trataba de demostrar que Naruto no podía ganarle en nada, ni si quiera en simples discusiones. Cuando los chicos vieron que Kiba estaba como ido, trataron de encontrar qué era lo que el chico estaba mirando tan embobado, pero no lo hicieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Kiba?

-Miren- les dijo, apuntando hacia adelante con su mano, disimuladamente- ¡Esa chica de allá, esta re buena!

-¿No…sabes quién es?- preguntó Shikamaru. Se acababa de despertar con la cola de Akamaru golpeándole alegremente su cara.

-¡Que importa eso!- exclamó el chico. No podía ver la cara de la chica, porque la tenia cubierta con una toalla, seguro para que el sol no la molestara, pero aquello a Kiba no podía importarle menos, ya que ninguna cara podía apocar ese cuerpo perfecto.- ¡Que cuerpazo!

-No tiene tan buen cuerpo- opinó Sai, mirando a la chica desde su puesto- no parece ser muy alta y además tiene las tetas muy chicas para mí.

-Eres muy desagradable, Sai- intervino Shino.

-¡Tiene _el_ cuerpo!-continuó Kiba haciendo caso omiso a los otros dos. Era verdad, la chica parecía bastante pequeña y no muy voluptuosa, pero a Kiba siempre le habían gustado las mujeres muy delgadas, y fáciles de dominar…por lo menos en la cama. También le gustaban los pechos pequeños, pero el por qué nunca lo compartía con nadie o pensarían que era un pervertido.

De todas maneras aquella chica tenía lo que a él más le gustaba y que era más difícil de encontrar de lo que todos pensaban: una cinturita de abeja. A Kiba le encantaban las mujeres con mucha cintura y si era posible, buenas piernas.

-Lo tiene todo- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Pero…no ves quién es?

-¡Y qué! No puede ser fea- Shikamaru comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-Bueno, ve y háblale.

-¿Le hablo?

-No pierdes nada.

-Tienes razón- dijo y armándose de valor (más del que realmente tenía en esas ocasiones) caminó hacia la chica. Cuando llegó y la vio más de cerca esbozó una gran sonrisa. Su piel era mate y estaba un poco enrojecida por el sol, tenía la panza completamente plana y las piernas muy bien formadas. Seguro no era de la secundaria Konoha porque nunca la había visto en su vida.- Disculpa…- la chica no se movió. Volvió a intentarlo- ¡Hey, disculpa!- Nada ¿Acaso estaba durmiendo? Se agachó un poco y la movió de la rodilla para despertarla (se mordió el labio cuando comprobó que su piel era increíblemente suave).

-¡Que mierda quieres!- la chica se sacó la toalla de la cabeza y audífonos de sus oídos para mirar a Kiba, enfadada. Kiba estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

Cuando la chica se sacó la toalla, él pudo ver por fin su cara y descubrir, con el dolor de su alma, que esa chica, de cuerpo perfecto, era a quien odiaba más en todo el mundo. ¿Como Tayuya había conseguido tener un cuerpo así de un día para otro?…no tenía ida.

-Tayuya- dijo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- repitió ella. Llevaba un rodete en el pelo, solo tenía una mechita suelta entre sus ojos, como siempre, y tenía anteojos de sol cubriéndolos, pero no había duda, ahora que la veía, de que era ella. Kiba jamás lo habría adivinado.

"¡Pero si Tayuya es mas recta que una tabla! ¡Tiene menos curvas que una regla!"

Realmente no entendía nada.

-No importa, mejor me voy- dijo al final, dándose la vuelta y volviendo sonde sus amigos. Tayuya gruño y se volvió a poner los audífonos y la toalla sobre la cara.

Cuando Kiba miró hacia donde estaba la pandilla, vio que todos estaban muertos e la risa.

-¡Ustedes sabían que era Tayuya!

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudiste no reconocerla, Kiba?- le preguntó Shikamaru realmente sorprendido.

-¡Nunca pensé que tenía ese cuerpo!-volvió a mirarla- yo la miraba y no veía más que una tabla parlante. Ahora sé que esta bueno-suspiró- y la odio más, todavía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que este buena con que la odies?- quiso saber Shino, quien definitivamente no podía encontrar la conexión.

-Antes yo creía que era mala y amargada porque era fea y tenía que andar por la vida con un cuerpo de nenito de ocho años y por una parte la entendía ¡Debe ser horrible para una mujer ser como una nene de ocho años! Pero ahora que se que tiene…-volvió a suspirar con pesar- buen cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que es…pura maldad.

-¿Alguna vez dudaste que era pura maldad?- inquirió Naruto- además estas exagerando, Kiba. No tiene tan buen cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Todo se complicó por su culpa.- los amigos de Kiba lo miraban como si estuviese loco- Akamaru, dime ¿Qué hago?- el perro ladró y Kiba asintió. Quizás nunca se habían dado cuenta como en ese momento pero su grupo de amigos sí estaba compuesto por puros "freaks"

-¡Mira, Kiba! ahora tu amiga esta toda mojada.

El chico no la miró enseguida, primero dejó que su cabeza se llenara de ideas sucias y pervertidas. Con un poco de miedo, se volteó hacia ella y se encontró con que Sakon acababa de tirarle un balde con agua encima. Suspiró aliviado.

La chica se levantó y corrió tras Sakon, seguro para matarlo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Hidan estaba frente a ella.

-Hola, perra- la saludo él con una sonrisa. Tayuya no le respondió. Se limitó a mostrarle el dedo del miedo y se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos en el agua. - ella va a ser mi próximo sacrificio para Jashin- le contó el chico a su amigo, Kakuzu- pero antes purificaré su podrida alma.

-¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?- Kakuzu le preguntaba mas por inercia que interés.

-Voy a violar a esa perra.

Hidan la quedó mirando mientras ella se alejaba, pero era difícil saber si la miraba con odio o deseo.

Shikamaru, por su parte, ya se había olvidado de Tayuya y el problema de Kiba, por que acababa de encontrarse con alguien que le interesaba mucho mas.

Cerca de Hidan estaba Temari, hablando alegremente con Konan. La chica se veía muy llamativa en su, diminuto, bikini negro.

-Voy al agua- les dijo a sus amigos. Todos lo quedaron mirando.

-Shikamaru- Chouji sonaba preocupado- ¿Sabes que si te quedas dormido en el agua puedes ahogarte, verdad?

-No me voy a dormir, Chouji- se levantó y caminó hasta un par de metros más allá de Temari. Él la miró. Ella también lo miraba. Unos cuantos minutos después ella fue donde él.

-Hola, Shikamaru

-Hola, Temari.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, no muy típico de ellos.

-¿Ese chico puede estar en la playa con este sol?- preguntó la chica con la vista pegada en Sai- Su piel es tan blanca...

-Es alérgico al sol, pero con buenos bloqueadores y una sombrilla puede soportarlo. Temari…- la chica lo miró. Se había sentido raro diciendo su nombre, pero le había agradado la sensación- ¿Pasa algo?

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a vos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te siento tan distante a mí, Shikamaru. Casi como si trataras de evitarme, como si yo te incomodara.- lo miró a los ojos. Era difícil para él mantener el contacto visual, pero no quería ser él quien lo rompiese- y después te vas con Tayuya como si ella fuera más cercana a ti que yo.

-Pero si…- Shikamaru había quedado sin palabras ¿Era idea suya o Temari estaba actuando como si estuviese celosa? – ya te expliqué que a Tayuya le interesa Kiba y por eso…

-Sí, pero…- tomó un gran respiro para continuar- tú nunca hablas con tanta confianza conmigo. Es casi como si yo te cayera mal o algo.

-Para nada. Me caes mucho mejor que Tayuya. De hecho eres la única chica que me cae bien, a pesar de que eres la más problemática- le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, pero Temari no se la respondió.

-Aun así tú la ves a ella como tu amiga y a mí me ves solo como la "actriz porno".

-No sé de que hablas- las piernas de Shikamaru se habían debilitado repentinamente. Él no quería hablar de ese tema con ella o las cosas se volverían verdaderamente problemática y entonces sí que se crearía una distancia entre ellos.

-No te hagas el idiota, ya sé que sabes. Vos y tus amigos. - El chico bajó la mirada. No sabía cómo negarlo o si valía la pena – No sabes porque lo hice, no deberías juzgarme. No soy una puta, Shikamaru.

-Yo sé que no lo eres.

-Y yo se que en el fondo lo piensas. Todos lo piensan y no me importa de los demás, pero de ti…

-¿De mi?

-Yo no quería que tú te enteraras. No tú.

-¿Por qué yo no?

-No sé.

-Bueno, de verdad no pienso eso.

No se habló más del tema, pero ambos se dirigieron una cálida sonrisa que dejó las cosas mejores. No más claras, de hecho todo se había enredado para Shikamaru, ahora más que nunca, pero por lo menos las cosas estaban bien.

-Me alegro de que hayas querido venir. Todos están en la playa ahora.

-No me gusta mucho la playa, el sol me hace muy mal a la piel.

-Que coincidencia, a mi también.

Esa tarde Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer porque la mayoría de sus amigos irían a la playa y él no tenía ganas de estar con un montón de gente corriendo alrededor de él y tirándole arena y agua, por eso había aprovechado para llamar a Hinata y pedirle que se juntasen en su casa. Era el momento perfecto, Itachi no estaba y sabia que ella no rechazaría su invitación.

Una media hora más tarde, Hinata se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar, un poco incomoda y con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sasuke la hizo pasar y le sirvió un helado vaso de coca-cola. Se sentía bien con el calor que hacía afuera.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó el chico.

-Bien- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- todavía tengo que soportar burlas de todo el mundo y eso me pone mal, a veces, pero trato de no hacerles caso.

-No tienes que hacerles caso. Yo mismo me encargaré de cerrarles la boca cuando alguien te diga algo ¿Si? – ella sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que te molestes.

-No me molesta.- la quedó mirando por varios segundos. Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa cuando sintió sus negros ojos pegados en ella.- Eres hermosa, Hinata.

-Gra…gracias.- las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a ruborizarse, escandalosamente.

-Lo digo enserio. No sé como el idiota de Naruto se arriesgó a perderte.

-No…no hablemos de Naruto, por favor.

-Tienes razón. Debes odiarlo ¿no?

La chica no supo que decir. No, no lo odiaba. Ella seguía amándolo como siempre lo había hecho, pero si estaba decepcionada y dolida con él y no creía poder perdonarlo. Tal vez era una tonta por seguir estando enamorada de él, pero ella no era capaz de controlar lo que su corazón quería.

-Hinata- Sasuke la tomoó por la barbilla, torpemente, y giró su cabeza hacia él para forzarla a mirarlo- Naruto va a recibir lo que merece. Te lo prometo.

Los blancos ojos de la chica quedaron pegados en los del chico mientras él miraba sus labios, rojos y finos, a solo centímetros de distancia.

Sasuke se acercaba a ella y ella sabía que era lo que quería, el problema era que no sabía si ella lo quería también. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Sasuke era la única persona que se había interesado tanto por ella y que se preocupaba tanto por cuidarla. Sintió los labios de Sasuke presionados contra los suyos propios, y fundiéndose en un frio pero apasionado beso, que ella respondió. Sin embargo no duró mucho.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo ella, rompiendo el beso y alejándose de él. Se sentía culpable y muy mal por el chico, pero ella no podía andar por ahí, besando a otros chicos, pretendiendo que Naruto no existía o que ella no sentía nada por él. Se mentiría a si misma si lo hiciera- lo siento, pero no puedo…

Sin decir nada más, Hinata se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa de Sasuke, maldiciendo a su estúpido corazón por estar tan aferrado a quien más daño le había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Nada que decir...solo que muchos besos para los que siguen mi fic y comentan ^^ cada capi lo escribo pensando en uds :)**


	14. Sexo, alcohol y rock & roll

**N/A: Ufff otro capi largo! leanlo con atencion que muchas cosas pasan ^^**

**Advertencia: Lemmon implícito. **

* * *

><p>-¡Kiba! ¡Ven para acá, flojo de mierda, tienes trabajo!- Tsume le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica y el chico que acababan de llegar a su local de tatuajes. El chico quería un tatuaje, y Sai se lo podía hacer, porque ella estaba ocupada terminándole un tatuaje a alguien más. La chica quería un piercing y Kiba estaba disponible, solo que en ese momento el chico se encontraba en el patio jugando con su perro – ¡Acaba de llegar de la playa y se pone a jugar con Akamaru- le comentaba a Sai – Lo único que le pido es que perfore una cuantas personas- se volvió hacia sus clientes- disculpen, chicos, ¿ustedes son mayores de edad?<p>

-No – dijo el chico – pero tengo una autorización firmada por mis padres.

-Yo tampoco soy mayor de edad pero tampoco tengo padres- dijo ella sin inmutarse. Tsume la quedó mirando algo sorprendida. Le gustaban las mujeres que no andaban por la vida demostrando debilidades.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Sakon.

-Tayuya.

-Se supone que no debo permitir que menores de edad se hagan tatuajes o piercings siendo menores de edad pero supongo que si no tienes a nadie que te lo impida te lo vas a hacer de todas maneras y prefiero saber que te lo vas a hacer en un lugar seguro – Tayuya se encogió de hombros. – solo espera que venga mi hijo que él te lo hará.

-Bueno – tratando de no sonreír, Tayuya desvió la mirada, pretendiendo que miraba algo interesante en la pared.

-Esos tatuajes que tiene en la cara son increíbles – comentó Sakon.

- ¡Me los hice yo sola! – exclamó la mujer, golpeándose en el pecho con el pulgar de manera muy altanera. A Tayuya le recordó mucho a Kiba.

Sakon ya estaba listo para que Sai comenzara a tatuarlo cuando Kiba entró al local. No parecía muy de buen humor, pero cuando vio a Tayuya se mostró realmente sorprendido.

-¿Tayuya?

-Hola, perr…-se cayó. No podía llamarlo perro callejero delante de su madre – per…forador –entornó los ojos. Esa había sido la peor salida que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

-¿Se conocen? – se extrañó Tsume.

-Si- le respondió Tayuya- Yo era la tu…- volvió a interrumpirse cuando vio que Kiba le hacía señas para que se callase- la tutora del amigo de Kiba, Naruto – Kiba suspiró aliviado.

-Pobre Naruto, es un muy buen chico pero no es nada inteligente.

-Es un pelotudo – soltó Tayuya, arrepintiéndose al instante. Para sorpresa de la chica Tsume se rio.

-¿Ustedes dos son novios?

-¿Quiénes?- la cara de Tayuya se había ruborizado con profundidad.

-¿Tú y él?- apuntó a Sakon.

-¡Ja! Eso quisiera ella.

-¡Cállate hijo de puta! ¡Preferiría ser la novia de un puto perro que tuya!

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez? – Kiba no tenia ningunas ganas de estar escuchando el sucio vocabulario de Tayuya, y mucho menos a su mama riendo gracias a ello.

-¡Tranquilo, que tu perro no se va a ir a ningún lado! – se burló su mama y Tayuya soltó una cruel carcajada, pero lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás del local.

-¿A dónde quieres el piercing?

-En el ombligo.

Kiba se detuvo un segundo y tragó saliva. Todavía se acordaba de la perfecta y tentadora cintura de la chica y ahora no solo volvería a verla si no que la tendría a centímetros de distancia de su cara.

-¿En el ombligo?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- la chica estaba esperando que le dijese algo como todos sus amigos lo habían hecho. Ella sabía que no era normal en alguien como ella ese tipo de cosas, pero hace tiempo (desde que se había enterado que Kiba hacia piercings) que tenía ganas de hacerse uno.

-No. Elige uno. - Tayuya miró a la variada selección de joyas que habían y se decidió por una calavera roja. Kiba rio – sabía que no podías ser tan femenina.

-¿A si? Entonces quiero éste- Kiba miró y vio que ella apuntaba a un piercing con un conejito playboy rosado. Aquello iba a dolerle.

-Acuéstate en la camilla y…-inhaló profundamente- súbete la camiseta.

La chica hizo como le dijeron. Kiba la quedó mirando. Definitivamente, desde que había descubierto que ella tenía ese cuerpazo, que la odiaba el doble. Ahora no solo la odiaba porque ella vivía humillándolo y llamándolo de maneras despectivas, sino también porque ahora lo tentaba con aquella cinturita.

"Mira, pero pulgoso, lo que tengo y no te pienso dar. A menos que me vendas tu alma y te conviertas en mi mascota de ahora en adelante"

Si, era eso lo que pasaría si Kiba por alguna razón, la cual, en ese momento no podía imaginar, llegaba a ceder y le daba a la chica lo que quería. Se convertiría en la mascota de Tayuya.

Y él la odiaba. No le daría ese gusto.

Midió el aro y luego marco el ombligo de la chica para saber donde tenía que perforarla. Tomó la aguja y se la enterró en la piel. Rápida y dolorosamente. A propósito dolorosamente. Más dolorosamente de lo necesario y Tayuya había soltado un gritito que llenó a Kiba de satisfacción. "Ahí tienes, perra"

Introdujo el piercing en la perforación y lo atornilló.

-Listo.

-Por la puta madre, me duele.- Kiba sonrió.

-Siempre duele.

-¡Kiba! – se escuchó que su mama le gritaba desde la otra parte del local – te he dicho que seas gentil.

-Kiba – Kiba miró a Tayuya. Cada vez que la chica lo llamaba por su nombre el chico fruncía el seño, casi como sintiera que lo estaban llamando por un nombre que no le pertenecía. – No me mates.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo plata para pagarte el piercing.

-¿¡Que!

-¡Que no tengo plata! Pero te puedo pagar de otra manera.

-¿Qué otra manera?

"Está loca si cree que me voy a acostar con ella"

"Por favor, que me pida que me acueste con ella"

"¡Kiba! recuerda que la odiamos"

"Pero me debe"

"Te debe plata, no sexo"

"Es verdad, además si la odio"

"¡Como la odio!"

-Esta noche los hijos de puta, de mis amigos, van a ir a mi casa a tomar. Si quieres puedes ir…sin llevar nada, y puedes traer amigos-lo quedó mirando - ¡Pero ellos sí que tienen que llevar algo, eh!

-¿Quiénes van?

-Sakon y Ukon seguro, también Jirobo y Kidomaru y quizás, en una de esas, Kimimaro, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Kin y Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?

-Tal vez.

-Si tienes plata para invitar a toda esa gente a tomar tienes plata para pagarme.

-Ellos van a llevar todo, yo solo pongo la casa. Pero tú no tienes que llevar nada.

-Quizás vaya.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO!

-¿Kiba, que quieres?- Naruto miraba por su ventaba porque su amigo no paraba de llamarlo y tirar piedras a ésta.

-Vamos a tomar.

-¿A dónde?

-Tenemos una casa disponible.

-¿Dónde?

-Donde Tayuya.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes son amigos?

-Me debe plata

-¡Ah! Bueno.

-¡Shikamaru!

-¡Shikamaru!

-¡Shikamaru!

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí.

-¡Son las diez!

-Estoy cansado.

-Bueno, despiértate por que nos vamos a tomar donde Tayuya.

-¡Que problemático!

-¿Vienes o no?

-No sé.

-Decídete rápido que ahora vamos a buscar a Kankuro.

-¿Kankuro?

-Sí, y también vamos a invitar a Temari.

-¿Y? quizás valla después. Nos vemos- dijo y cerró su ventana.

-No va a ir- opinó Kiba – él no sabe donde es la casa de Tayuya.

Kiba y Naruto buscaron a todo el resto de la pandilla y fueron a casa de Tayuya donde ya estaban los cinco del sonido más Karin, Kin Suigetsu , Juugo y Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke esta acá!

-Ah sí, se me olvido mencionarlo.

-¿Y Shikamaru no viene? –preguntó Temari, tratando de demostrar que no le interesaba.

-Dijo que venía después pero es imposible porque él no sabe la dirección- le dijo Kiba.

-¿O sea que no va a venir? – se le notaba mucho la cara de decepción.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe y tras la puerta apareció Shikamaru. Kiba y Temari lo quedaron mirando, los dos pensando exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo conocía la casa de Tayuya?

-Hola- los saludó desganado. Solo Chouji lo saludó de vuelta.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!- le dijo Temari, pero por la cara que tenia no parecía decirlo enserio. – yo pensé que no ibas a venir como se suponía que no conocías la dirección…

Shikamaru la quedó mirando. No se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Kiba me la dijo.

-No, no te la dije.

Shikamaru fulminó a Kiba con la mirada ¡Que buen amigo que tenia!

-Ya había venido.- la cara le ardía y las miradas de Kiba y Temari no lo ayudaban.

-Así que viniste- Kiba y Temari se giraron y Shikamaru alzó la cabeza para ver quien se les había acercado. Tayuya miraba a Kiba con el dejo de una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no le duró mucho porque en cuanto notó que Temari la fulminaba con la mirada y Kiba la estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados le dirigió a Shikamaru una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Naruto observaba a todos dándose cuenta de que había un momento incomodo entre ellos.

-¡Trajiste al pendejo este!- exclamó Tayuya cuando vio a Naruto, olvidándose de Shikamaru.- te puedes quedar pero no hagas problema.

-¿Por qué voy a hacer problema?

-Porque está tu novia ¿Hinata se llama?

-¡¿Hinata esta acá?- el chico enseguida la buscó con la mirada e intentó avanzar hacia donde estaba todo el resto de la gente, pero Sai se puso frente suyo.

-Naruto, acuérdate lo que te dijo Shino. Déjala un tiempo hasta que por lo menos haya aceptado el problema.

Naruto suspiró pero siguió buscando a la chica con la mirada. Cuando la vio salir del baño, con su pelo largo y negro ondeando tras su espalda, su piel, blanca como la nieve, ligeramente ruborizada en las mejillas y esos finos labios rojos que tanto le gustaban, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Pero aquella sonrisa le dolía, le recordaba lo idiota que había sido al perder a alguien así.

Todos miraban a Naruto.

-Está bien, no voy a hacer nada. Voy a tratar de ignorarla- pero siguió mirándola como si la chica fuera un plato de ramen.

-Shikamaru- Shikamaru se giró hacia Temari.

-¿Si?

-Ven- le dijo y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo detrás de donde estaba la batería de Tayuya- cuéntame como es que ya habías estado acá.

Tras un gran suspiro, Shikamaru dijo:

-Yo estaba solo en un bar, ella también, ella estaba borracha y dolida porque Kiba se había acostado con Ino, yo estaba borracho y caliente porque cierta chica había pasado esa tarde conmigo sin usar camiseta, mostrándome su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Quién?- peguntó Temari furiosa. Shikamaru levantó las cejas ¿Acaso no se acordaba? Después de unos segundos la chica rio- ¡Ahh! ¿Yo?-el chico asintió- no pretendía que te acostaras con cualquiera.

-¿Qué pretendías?

-Bueno yo…nada en especial.-se ruborizó- quizás quedar en tu mente por un tiempo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Sin duda Temari estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. La chica de por sí era problemática, siempre seduciéndolo y dejándolo en situaciones incomodas, pero aquella vez ya no parecía un simple juego.

-Temari ¿Qué está pasando?

-Estaba esperando que tú me lo explicaras. Tú eres el genio.

-Pero tú eres mi tutora.-rieron.

-Quizás deberíamos tomar- dijo ella al fin- si Tayuya te consiguió estando borracho como no voy a poder yo- se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar dos vasos de ron con coca-cola. Shikamaru la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. Aquello había sido más que directo. Cuando volvió, Shikamaru seguía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Temari?

-¿Yo? Nada, no me acuerdo- tomó un trago y con el vaso ocultó su sonrisa maliciosa aunque sus ojos lo decían todo. Shikamaru necesitaba que alguien le dé una explicación coherente de lo que estaba pasando.

Hablaron y rieron y sobre todo estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro. Temari constantemente rozaba los brazos o el pecho del chico y le hablaba muy de cerca porque en ese momento no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían gracias a que a Tayuya se le había ocurrido darle clases de batería a Kiba. A Shikamaru no le molestaba. A Temari le encantaba.

-Shikamaru- le dijo en un momento.- tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime- el chico sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir a cien por hora y sus manos traspiraban tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería el vaso. Había llegado el momento en que todo quedaría claro y no sabía si estaba listo.

-Te quiero. Tú eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. – Shikamaru la queóo mirando ¿Acaso era aquello un sueño donde nada tenía sentido o sus amigos le estaban jugando una broma muy pesada? No lo sabía, solo sabía que aquello le había dolido. Pero la chica rio y negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru volvió a sonreír – Nada que ver ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo dos hermanos menores. Tú eres el que me hubiera gustado tener.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Shikamaru dejó a Temari, sola y confundida, en la esquina que estaba tras la batería de Tayuya, mirando como el chico desaparecía de su vista.

-¡Como no entiendes, Kiba!- Tayuya ya le había explicado varias veces esa noche, cuál era el error más común de Kiba, pero el chico seguía sin entender. Normalmente ella habría perdido la paciencia, pero esa noche, bajo el efecto de un buen porro de marihuana, todo parecía más fácil de soportar, todo le causaba más gracia y Kiba se veía incluso más lindo de lo normal. Aunque eso lo había notado antes de fumarse el porro.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que tengo que pegarle? Me dices que lo hago muy fuerte y después que lo estoy haciendo muy despacio.

-Mira- dijo ella quitándole la baqueta de la mano – cuando tocas la batería parece que le tienes rabia y que le estas pegando como si la odiaras ¡No tienes que hacer eso! Pero tampoco le pegues como si te diera miedo hacerle daño porque ya sé que esa mierda la estás haciendo apropósito.- Kiba se rio.

-A ver- se sentó en el banquito y comenzó a tocarla. A penas rozaba las cajas con las baquetas y si, lo hacía apropósito. - ¿así?

-¡No! Así – Tayuya se la volvió a quitar y comenzó a tocar, parándose frente suyo, en la medida perfecta para que sonara bien.

Kiba, quien en ese momento ya estaba con bastantes cervezas encima, tomó a Tayuya de la cadera y la sentó en sus piernas. El Kiba sobrio esperaba que la chica se diera vuelta y le diera con la baqueta en el ojo. El Kiba borracho… realmente no estaba pensando.

Tayuya no estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para no notar lo que el chico había hecho y disfrutarlo tranquilamente. Sus nervios siempre la traicionaban en situaciones así y todos los efectos que la marihuana había producido en ella habían parecido desaparecer con el contacto con el chico. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante y su cuerpo se congeló. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia adelante con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Se giró lentamente hacia Kiba para preguntarle por que había hecho eso. Claro que esas no serian las palabras que usaría. Sin embargo cuando ella lo miró, el chico no la miraba, ni tampoco sonreía. De hecho parecía enojado.

-¿Qué hace Sakon usando mi campera?

Tayuya frunció el ceño pero luego comprendió.

-Ese es Ukon, y se la regale porque me aburrió.

Los ojos de Kiba pasaron de su campera a Tayuya y se quedaron fijos en ellos por varios minutos antes de poder procesar toda la información con claridad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tipo de chica era ella.

Ya había aceptado que la chica le hubiese robado algo que era suyo y hasta lo había perdonado. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que quizás solo quería poseer algo de él y eso, de alguna manera u otra, lo enternecía, pero esto no tenía explicación.

Si ya no quería la campera podría habérsela devuelto, pero no. Tayuya era especial y solo tenía que remediar las cosas haciendo más daño del que ya había hecho. La campera, a esa altura, le daba lo mismo, era el hecho lo que le molestaba tanto ¿Acaso ella creía que podía usarlo a él y a sus cosas como quisiera para luego, una vez que se aburriese, regalarlo por ahí? Si era así, se había equivocado, y Kiba se había cansado de ser la víctima.

-Tayuya – la chica lo miró – eres una hija de puta – de las caderas la levantó y la sacó de sus piernas. Ella lo quedó mirando mientras él se paraba frente a ella y la miraba con odio – ojala no existieras, así no tendría que ver tu cara nunca más.

No esperó respuesta. Pasó junto a ella, golpeándola por el hombro y dejó su casa dando un portazo tras sí. Había actuado superficialmente y había creído que, ahora que sabía que la chica era atractiva, podría haberla visto de manera diferente, pero eso era imposible porque ningún cuerpo perfecto o cara bonita podían arreglar esa personalidad abusiva y retorcida.

Hinata nunca tomaba alcohol, pero esa noche Sasuke la había convencido de que lo hiciera y como se arrepentía. Todo giraba alrededor suyo, y la cabeza la dolía a más no poder, pero lo peor era que no tenía ni idea como Sasuke la había llevado al baño y en ese momento se encontraba besándole el cuello y tocando su cuerpo, con pasión.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun n… no - había podido articular aquellas palabras pero no estaba segura de haberlas dicho en voz alta, por que Sasuke hizo caso omiso de ellas. Las manos del chico se deslizaban de un lugar a otro por la piel de Hinata y ella no sabía como detenerlo.

Cuando sentía sus labios recorrer su cuello, no pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto. Eran tan diferentes. Sasuke era frio y agresivo y Naruto era cálido y tierno. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al notar aquella diferencia.

-¡Se la llevó al baño! ¡Te digo que se fueron juntos ahí!

-Naruto, cálmate, quizás ella… haya querido irse con él.

-Lo dudo, Sai. Naruto tiene razón, Hinata no es el tipo de chica que se va al baño con un chico en un lugar lleno de gente.

-¡Shino, hagamos algo! ¡No sabemos de qué es capaz Sasuke!

-Naruto, no te preocupes – lo animó Sai – a lo sumo se la tira.

Los ojos de Naruto parecían lanzar llamas.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme!- dijo y se fue hacia el baño. La puerta estaba junto a la cama de Tayuya. Dio un par de fuertes golpes con el cuerpo antes de poder abrirla, pero lo consiguió, y cuando lo hizo su cuerpo enteró comenzó a tiritar de rabia.

Sasuke tenía a Hinata sentada en sus piernas, ambos con los pantalones y su ropa interior abajo, y la movía hacia adelante y atrás lentamente, mientras ella le decía en un susurro de voz que se detuviese.

Shino, que había seguido a Naruto hasta el baño, fue donde Hinata y la ayudó a incorporarse y vestirse mientras Naruto se dirigía donde Sasuke y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo.

Sasuke tuvo tiempo para subirse su propia ropa y devolverle el golpe a Naruto más fuerte aun, empujándolo hacia atrás y logrando que el chico se golpeara en la cabeza con la puta del lavamanos.

-¡Naruto! – la voz de Hinata había resonado en los oídos de Naruto y le había dado fuerza para levantarse nuevamente ir donde Sasuke para dejarle otra marca en su cara.

No pudo. Alguien lo agarró de un brazo e intentó que dejara de moverse. Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba y vio a Tayuya que también le hacía señas a Sasuke para que se detuviera.

-¡Te pedí que no hicieras un puto problema! – le gritó la chica al rubio. Sasuke los miraba desde su lugar.

-¡Estaba abusando de Hinata, que quieres que haga!

Tayuya, que por alguna razón, que Naruto desconocía, parecía más furiosa de lo normal, lo quedó mirando fijamente por varios segundos.

-¿Te parece que me importa una mierda? Si la chica no se puede cuidar sola no debería estar acá y punto.

Hinata estaba escondida tras los brazos de Shino y miraba a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo parecía tan irreal para ella.

-¡No me podía quedar sin hacer nada, lo siento!

-¡Bueno, jugando al héroe me rompiste la puta puerta del baño! Sabes que, Naruto, ándate a la mierda y llévate tu moral de mierda, que acá a nadie le importa.

El chico la quedó mirando con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres una perra!- le dijo y salió de la pensión de Tayuya.

-¡Ja! Dile eso a tu puto amigo –gritó ella, dolida.

Hinata fue tras él y Shino, después de lanzarle una mirada significativa a la pelirroja, hizo lo mismo. Sasuke había intentado pasar por el lado de Tayuya y salir del baño, pero Tayuya lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Sasuke?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tayuya?

-Se te está pasando la mano con esa chica, hijo de puta. Primero el video ahora te aprovechas de que estaba borracha ¿Qué mierda te pasa? La pobre pendeja no tiene idea como se está equivocando al confiar en ti.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Por lo menos dime que te estabas cuidando cuando estaban ahí adentro.

- No, pero iba a terminar afuera.

-¡Que hijo de puta! Esa mierda nunca la hagas. Te equivocas y dejas a la pobre de Hinata embarazada. Egoísta de mierda.

-Basta, Tayuya. Que yo sepa a ti no te interesa Hinata.

-No me interesa, pero me molestan los hijos de puta, abusadores como vos ¿Qué quieres de ella, eh? Yo pensé que te gustaba enserio.

-Me gusta. Pero ella sigue pensando en Naruto.

-Contrólate, Sasuke, por la puta que te pario, y deja de abusar de esa chica o yo misma le digo que fuiste vos el que mostró el video y no Naruto.

Sasuke, agarró a Tayuya por los hombros y la acerco hacia sí, apretándola tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

-Haces eso, y no vas a hacer nada más.

-¡Nar…Naruto-kun! – al escuchar esa voz, Naruto se giró sobre sus talones y con miles de mariposas en el estomago, comprobó que era Hinata quien lo acababa de llamar.

-¡Hinata!

-Na…Naruto-kun… ¿E…estas…bien?

-Yo estoy bien, ¿tu?

Bajó la mirada.

-Voy a estar bien.

-¡Ese hijo de puta de Sasuke! ¡Te juro que para la otra lo mato!

-Naruto, no. Él no tiene la culpa. Yo nunca…nunca le dije que se detuviera. El solo creyó que…que…que yo también quería.

-Hinata, se aprovechó de que estabas débil y mareada.

-Él no sabía. Pero yo solo vine para saber si estabas bien, no para hablar mal de Sasuke.

-Hinata…- Naruto se acercó a ella y delicadamente la tomó por las mejillas. – por favor, perdóname. Yo no quería que te pasara lo que te pasó, y te juro, Hinata, por lo que más quiera, que yo no mostré ese video.

-Naruto, tú no lo entiendes. La parte más vergonzosa, de todo lo que me pasó, fue que se mostrara el video, pero no lo peor – Naruto frunció el entrecejo – lo peor fue que tú me grabaras en ese momento.

-¡Pero, Hinata…!

-No, Naruto – lo interrumpió - quizás fue Shikamaru, o quizás Kiba el que mostró el video, pero a mí eso no me importa. No fue a ellos a quien le tuve la confianza para mostrarle… mi cuerpo y entregarme a ellos. Fue a ti y tú fuiste el que me traicionó grabándome. Nadie más que tu.

-¿O sea que no me vas a perdonar?

Se quedaron mirando. Cuando Hinata miraba a Naruto sus piernas parecían debilitársele. Le encantaba todo relacionado con Naruto: sus ojos tan brillantes, su pelo desordenado, su boca que siempre sonreía…todo. Naruto al mirar a Hinata solo se sentía como un estúpido por haberla tenido y haberla perdido. No había nada de malo en la chica y él sabía que juntos podrían haber sido muy felices.

-No. No puedo perdonarte, Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: la verdad es que este capitulo me gusto bastante como me quedo ^^ espero que a ustedes tambien y un beso enorme para todos los que dejan sus comentarios :D**


	15. Corazones rotos

**N/A: Este capitulo contiene errores gramaticales y de puntuacion, porque contiene una conversacion por chat.**

* * *

><p>Era domingo en la noche, al otro día volvían a clases, y todos se encontraban en su Facebook averiguando si había tarea que hacer.<p>

Kiba no había visto a sus amigos ese día, después de haber ido donde Tayuya. Seguía de mal humor por lo que la chica había hecho y lo peor de todo era que su mama le había sacado todos los dientes de un golpe cuando el chico le dijo que Tayuya no le había pagado con dinero, sino que lo había invitado a su casa a tomar. Por suerte su hermana se había compadecido de él y lo había ayudado a bajar la hinchazón del labio con un poco de hielo y unas cuantas cremas. El sermón lo recibió igual.

Se conectó en su Fecebook y enseguida vio que Shikamaru estaba conectado también. A él no le interesaba el por qué de que Shikamaru conociese la casa de Tayuya, pero con lo curioso que a veces – solo a veces – era, no podía quedarse sin preguntar, y la noche anterior se había olvidado por completo cuando Tayuya le dijo que le enseñaría a tocar mejor la batería.

"¡Esa perra!" – pensó con furia.

-_Shikamaru!_ – Le escribió por el mini chat que se encontraba en la esquina inferior de la página. El chico no respondió enseguida, de hecho se demoró bastante. Kiba se imaginó que, para variar, Shikamaru se había quedado dormido con su Facebook abierto, pero se impacientó cuando vio que una de las publicaciones decía: "Shikamaru Nara y Tayuya son ahora amigos"

-_Shikamaru!_ –volvió a escribir.

-_Qué?_

_-Que esas haciendo?_ – obviamente no iba a preguntarle enseguida lo que quería saber, o su amigo creería que estaba demasiado interesado, y Kiba sabía que no era así – o eso quería creer - . Una media hora más tarde Shikamaru respondió:

-_Nada_

-_Por q' te demoras tanto en responder? Tengo que preguntarte algo._

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Kiba estaba que tiraba lejos su computador ¡¿Cómo podía demorarse tanto en escribir una maldita respuesta?

-_Dime_

_-Pero dime que estás haciendo?_

No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía a Kiba que Shikamaru estaba en ese mismo momento hablando con Tayuya.

-_Ya te dije que nada._

_-Estás hablando con alguien?_

_-Si –_ respondió después de quince minutos.

-_Con_ _quien?_

Era increíble como el chico se demoraba tanto en escribir una simple palabra y a Kiba, que no tenía nada de paciencia, parecía que le daría un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

-_Tayuya._

El chico quedó mirando a la pantalla por varios minutos antes de responder. Shikamaru podía esperar como lo había hecho esperar a él. Estaba hablando con Tayuya después de todo. Después de todas las cosas que la chica le había hecho, Shikamaru se convertía en el íntimo amigo de ella como si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada malo.

Su respiración se había agitado levemente y ahora escribía con tanta rabia que el teclado sonaba como si se fuera a romper. Akamaru miraba a su amo preocupado.

-_De qué?_

_-Da lo mismo._

_-A mi no me da lo mismo!_

_-Desde cuanto te importa?_

Kiba gruñó. Por lo menos ya no se demoraba en contestar, pero su manera de hablarle le exasperaba.

-_Me cae tan mal esa hija de puta! Y ahora ustedes son mejores amigos ¬¬_

_-No somos mejores amigos._

_-Shikamaru quien es la persona que peor te cae?_

_-Mmmm nadie me cae mal, es muy problemático._

_-Dime alguien!_

_-Bueno, bueno…a ver, no me gusta Hidan._

_-Bueno imagina que…Hidan? Por qué?_

_-No me gusta su forma de ser._

_-Aaahhh! Te cae mal porque molesta a tu mejor amiguita no?_

_-Kiba de que estás hablando?_

_-Nada, nada. Imagina que yo me vuelva re amiguito con Hidan, no te gustaría o sí?_

_-La verdad me daría lo mismo, además no soy re amiguito con Tayuya, estamos hablando nada más._

_-¡Se hicieron amigos en Facebook!_

_-Y? Todo el mundo se agrega a Facebook, Kiba. Tu eres amigo de Hidan o no?_

Lo pensó por unos segundos. Si era amigo del chico, pero no sabía como había llegado a su lista de amigos, la verdad.

-_Pero de que están hablando_

_-*suspiro* De ti_

_-De mi?_

_-Si_

_-Pero qué? Seguro está planeando como robarme algo mas para regalárselo a sus amiguitos._

_-…_

_-Shikamaru!_

_-Qué?_

_-Te quiero preguntar algo._

_-Que mas?_

_-Como conocías su casa?_

_-Ya había ido._

_-Te acostaste con ella cierto?_

_-No_

_-Dime la verdad! _

_-Quien te dijo eso?_

_-Nadie, pero ahora que lo pienso…ella te trata diferente a los demás, como si te conociera mas y que yo sepa nunca han hablado._

Era verdad, Kiba había notado algo raro esa vez que Tayuya se había acercado a ellos y había ido directo donde Shikamaru para sacarle el moño que siempre usaba en el pelo. No había sabido exactamente qué era, pero ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

_-…_

_-Shikamaru!_

_-Si_

_-Sí que?_

_-Si nos acostamos._

_-Ahh es una puta, además!_

_-¬¬ Todavía no te digo nada por lo de Ino._

Kiba se frotó el pelo, frenético. Se había olvidado de eso.

-_Bueno, bueno, que están hablando?_

_-No te puedo decir._

_-Por qué no?_

_-Es un secreto._

_-Dímelo!_

_-Está bien! Pero después me dejas tranquilo._

_-Sí, si, después te dejo que sigas hablando con tu amiguita._

_-A Tayuya le gustas._

_-Yo?_

_-No yo! Obvio que vos!_

_-Ah, bueno, ya sabía eso_

_-Entonces para que preguntas?_

Shikamaru si que sabía como hacerle perder la paciencia.

_-Sabes que! Dile a Tayuya que está loca y que nunca va a lograr que a mí me guste ella si es tan hija de puta._

_-Le digo eso?_

_-Y también dile que si YO le gusto entonces que se acueste conmigo no contigo en vez de estar robándome mis cosas y tratándome mal._

_- Bueno._

_-Bueno que?_

No hubo respuesta y Kiba gruñó más fuerte. Odiaba que no le hicieran caso.

-_Listo._

_-Qué?_

_-Le dije._

_-QUE? Que le dijiste?_

_-Lo que me dijiste que le dijera._

_-ESTAS LOCO?_

_-Pero si tú me dijiste que le dijera._

_-Como se lo dijiste?_

_-Pegué y copié lo que tú acababas de escribir._

_-SHIKAMARU TE VOY A MATAR!_

_-Espera, que me está respondiendo._

Con el corazón en la boca y las manos temblorosas, Kiba quedó mirando a la conversación con su amigo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Ni si quiera tenía tiempo para pestañear.

-_Que mujer más problemática!_

Kiba entornó los ojos. ¡Shikamaru estaba muerto!

-_Que te dijo?_

_-Mira: "Bueno XD"_

Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír. Hasta escribir le estaba costando más trabajo, por que constantemente apretaba teclas erróneas.

-_Bueno que?_

_-"-Bueno que? -Como qué bueno que?"_

_-Shikamaru! _

_-Qué? Kiba_

_-Bueno que?_

_-Eso le pregunté y ella me dijo eso que te mostré ahí._

_-Bueno pregúntale de nuevo!_

_-Kiba, por que no hablas tu con ella?_

_-No._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque ni siquiera la tengo en facebook._

_-Hazte amigo de ella._

_-No_

_-Entonces no me jodas más!_

_-Yo quería saber que estaban hablando!_

_-Ya te dije…de ti._

_-Mira lo que me dijo ahora: "A tu amigo le re molestó lo de la campera de mierda, esa, pero yo solamente le estaba haciendo un bien XD"_

_-Un bien? Esta loca? Pregúntale a que se refiere._

_-"-No te voy a decir porque vos le vas a decir a él, cabeza de piña!"_

_-Shikamaru! Insístele._

_-No, ya se fue…me dijo que Sakon le estaba tocando su flauta así que… no voy a repetir lo que ella dijo O.O_

_-¬¬ yo igual me voy, Akamaru quiere que lo saque pasear._

_-Nos vemos._

Tardó unos segundos antes de salir de su pieza. Ya había apagado su computadora, pero aun así seguía con la mirada pegada en ella. Había muchas cosas en que pensar y razonar porque en ese momento nada estaba claro. Tayuya hacia algo y decía otra cosa diferente y Kiba no era bueno entendiendo señales.

Se encogió de hombros y llamó a su perro para ir con él a la calle. Dejaría que las cosas se arreglaran solas, que Tayuya decidiera lo que quería y él…él seguiría su instinto animal como siempre lo había hecho. Pensar nunca se le había dado bien.

Si había algo que Temari odiaba era tener que despertar a sus hermanos en la mañana. Gaara no dormía, pero por alguna razón nunca estaba de buen humor cuando ella le tocaba la puerta para avisarle que ya tenía que ir a clases y a Kankuro lo tenía que sacudir, por poco, para que diera señales de vida, y eso era cada mañana.

Kankuro se demoraba horas en el baño y Gaara siempre se terminaba enojando. Temari se tenía que meter en el medio para que nadie saliera herido y al final todos terminaban enojados con ella.

"Y después Shikamaru dice que las mujeres somos las problemáticas" – su estomago se revolvió cuando pensó en el chico.

Desde hace tiempo que las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado en lo que respectaba a su alumno. Ella estaba verdaderamente harta de salir siempre con el mismo tipo de chicos: malos, peligrosos, serios y muy populares. Shikamaru no tenía nada de eso. Casi nada, por lo menos, porque la chica tenia la impresión de que, de todo ese grupito de amigos, al que mejor le iba con las chicas, era a Shikamaru, pero de todas maneras él no era un chico malo ni mucho menos peligroso.

No, Shikamaru era tan flojo que jamás se metería en líos y aquello a ella le gustaba mucho. También le gustaba el hecho de que el chico fuera un genio, sin duda, eso llamaba mucho su atención, pero lo que más le gustaba era esa actitud despreocupada que siempre tenía.

Sin embargo Temari era consciente de que a ella no le podía gustar alguien como Shikamaru por una simple razón: era tres años menor que ella.

Shikamaru tenía la edad de Gaara y ella siempre había visto a Gaara como a un niño ¿Qué diferencia había entre él y Shikamaru? Ni si quiera tenia la edad de Kankuro, no, tenía la edad de Gaara. Aquello estaba completamente mal. Temari ni siquiera debería estar en la secundaria, ya, pero su padre la había atrasado un año para que cuidara de sus hermanos por más tiempo. Shikamaru todavía tenía dos años más por cursar.

Ya se había vuelto costumbre que ella fuera a comer a la mesa de Shikamaru y los demás a la hora del almuerzo, y la verdad era que lo pasaba bastante bien con ellos, el problema era que contra más tiempo pasaba con Shikamaru, mas atraída a él se sentía.

Tenía que hacer algo para que esa atracción desapareciera y tenía que hacerlo urgente.

El lunes paso sin penas ni gloria pero el martes hubo un pequeño suceso que dejó a la chica muy preocupada.

Estaban todos comiendo cuando Tayuya se les acercó. Todos pensaron que había llegado a molestar a Kiba pero no, ella había ido a buscar a Shikamaru.

-¿A mí? Que problemático.

-Sí, bueno, es más problemático de lo que crees- comentó ella, que no parecía muy animosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Conoces a Kin? Quiere conocerte.

Temari alzó la vista. Shikamaru quedó mirando a Tayuya un poco sonrojado.

-¿Me quiere conocer?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué mierda tengo que repetir todo lo que hablo?

-¿Pero, por que me quiere conocer?

-¡Que mierda se yo! ¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella o no? Te está esperando en el patio de afuera.

Miró a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Anda, Shikamaru! No pierdes nada con conocerla-le dijo Kiba.

-¡Dale, que quizás hasta esta buena y…!-Kankuro rio.

Tras un gran suspiro Shikamaru dijo:

-Bueno, está bien – se levantó de su asiento con extrema pereza -¡Que problemático!

Temari permaneció callada por todo el resto del almuerzo y Shikamaru nunca volvió al comedor. Tal vez era bueno que Shikamaru conociese a alguien mas, así ella podría hacerlo también y todo quedaría en un enamoramiento pasajero, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía perder tan fácilmente.

Cuando Ino no iba a clases, Sakura se sentía bastante sola. Antes sabía que podía juntarse con Naruto o Sai cada vez que su amiga no estaba, pero ahora había decidido mantener cierta distancia, sobre todo del primero, porque aun se sentía dolida por lo que había hecho y por más que quisiera hacer las paces con el chico – cosa que había tenido en mente desde hace algún tiempo – no había encontrado el momento.

Todos comían en grandes grupos de personas y ella tenía una mesa para ella sola. Aquello la deprimía pero a veces prefería que fuera así. De vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke quien estaba demasiado ocupado con Gaara y Neji como para hacerlo por alguien más.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, Sasuke"- pensaba la chica con amargura.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Hinata y cuando la vio sintió un dejo de envidia. Shino estaba con ella, él había dejado a todo su grupo de amigos por estar con ella…A nadie le importaba tanto Sakura como a Shino le importaba Hinata y aunque Shino no estuviese, seguro Neji tomaría su lugar, porque Hinata nunca podía ser abandonada.

Todo era tan irónico para Sakura. Ella no tenía idea de que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto cuando ella lo usó para acercarse a Sasuke, ni sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata. Era como un círculo vicioso destinado a terminar mal.

-Hola- la chica alzó la mirada sorprendida. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Itachi se había acercado a ella.

-Hola – le dijo de vuelta, con timidez.

-¿Me puedo sentar acá?

-S…Si.

El chico se sentó y Sakura lo quedó mirando confundida.

-Vi como mirabas a mi hermano ¿todavía sigues pensando en él?

Con la cabeza gacha, Sakura asintió.

-Como podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

-Te entiendo. Pero deberías saber que Sasuke no es una buena persona. – Por la cara que la chica puso, Itachi supo enseguida en que estaba pensando – sé que es raro que yo te lo diga, siendo su propio hermanos y más aun perteneciendo a los Akatsuki, que esta tan mal mirado, pero es verdad. Yo no quería que se convirtiera en el tipo de persona que es.

-¿Lo odias, no?

-No, todo lo contrario, pero el eligió hacerse amigo de la gente equivocada y dejarse influenciar por ellos.

-¿Los del sonido? Sasuke me contó que paso entre ellos y ustedes.

-¿Lo sabe? Increíble que aun así los defienda.

-Los estafaron. Les vendieron algo que no era lo que ustedes pensaban.

Iatchi la miró, confundido,

-¿Eso te dijo Sasuke? –la chica asintió – pues te mintió. Ese no es el mayor problema que tuvimos con ellos, fue algo mucho peor y estoy seguro de que Sasuke no te lo contó para defenderlos.

-¿Qué…que hicieron?

Itachi se acercó a Sakura. La chica no se movió pero sintió la urgencia de hacerlo. La mirada del Uchiha era muy intimidante, incluso más que la de su hermano menor.

-Konan estaba embarazada. No sé si los del sonido lo sabían, pero no me extrañaría que lo hubieran sabido. El hecho es que ellos le hicieron una broma a Konan e hicieron que ella perdiera su hijo.

Sakura ahogó un grito. Aquello si era cosa seria.

-¡Perdió su hijo!

-Si, por eso Pein los odia tanto y quieres hacerlos pagar. Estuvo a punto, pero Sasuke arruinó todo.

-¿Qué hizo Sasuke?

-Les contó todo lo que íbamos a hacer y nuestro plan nunca funcionó.

-¿Qué iban a hacer?

-Ellos dañaron a la única mujer de nuestro grupo, así que nosotros íbamos a hacer lo mismo. Le íbamos a hacer creer a la chica del sonido que estaba embarazada y luego que había perdido su hijo de la misma manera que ellos habían hecho que Konan perdiera el suyo.

-¡Con eso no se juega!

-Ellos jugaron con eso. No te imaginas lo destruidos que Pein y Konan estaban.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke se haya puesto de su parte.

-Lo sé, y por el único motivo que yo les pedí a mis amigos que nos encargáramos de darle un buen susto a Sasuke era para que dejara de juntarse con ellos. Yo no quería que se convirtiera en uno de ellos, pero creo que ya es tarde.

-Pero…tú no sabes si Sasuke fue el que los ayudó. – Ni la misma Sakura sabía por qué seguía ayudándolo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Para qué lo sigues cubriendo? A él no le interesas.

Quizás un tiempo atrás, aquellas palabras le habrían dolido mucho, pero hace tiempo que Sakura ya lo había asumido. A Sasuke no le interesaba ella y el mundo no podía acabar ahí.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Tú que lo conoces más.

-Dime.

-¿Esta Sasuke…enamorado de Hinata?

Itachi rio.

-No lo creo. De hecho creo que solo le gusta porque ella nunca se fijo en él – Sakura lo miró, sorprendida – Olvídate de él y aléjate de todo ese grupo de delincuentes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Me canse de ustedes- Karin no tenía nada de paciencia cuando se trataba de Suigetsu quien la molestaba todo el día, sin parar, pero aquella tarde había sido el colmo y a pesar de que solo les quedaba esa clase antes de que ella se tuviera que ir al taller de música, no pensaba soportarlo mas. Por eso mismo, cuando su paciencia llegó al límite, Karin se levantó de su asiento y se fue donde la única persona que no estaba acompañada en ese momento. -¿Me puedo sentar acá?- le preguntó.

Sasori levantó la cabeza y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas asintió. La chica se sentó con él.

-¿Qué pasó con tus amigos? –quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Suigetsu me tiene cansada – confesó ella – al principio realmente lamentaba que no se hubiera inscrito en el taller de música conmigo, pero ahora me alegro de que no esté. No creo que hubiera podido soportarlo una hora más al día.

Sasori no sonrió ni mostró expresión alguna. Karin lo quedó mirando un tanto confundida.

Suigetsu empezó a tiritar de ira cuando vio que su amiga había ido donde el Akatsuki y de sus ojos empezaron a saltar chipas.

-¡Que hace con ese! – Exclamó tan fuerte que todo el mundo pudo escucharlo -¡Ya mismo voy para allá y la saco de ahí, del pelo!

-¡Déjala! – le sugirió Juugo aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho que Karin estuviese compartiendo con ese tipo de gente ¿Qué diría Kimimaro?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que la deje? ¡Esta con un Akatsuki, esa traidora!

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la pelea entre los Akatsuki y nuestros amigos? – era verdad, a Suigetsu nunca le había importado realmente, si los cinco del sonido se odiaban o se amaban con los Akatsuki, pero en ese momento, aquella disputa que desde hace tanto tiempo se venía desarrollando, se había vuelto personal.

-¡Claro que me importa!

Juugo negó con la cabeza y Suigetsu se puso aun más nervioso. Sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que él estaba celoso.

-De todas maneras no sacas nada con ir a buscarla, están juntos en el taller de música y Kimimaro me dijo que los había visto hablar.

Suigetsu no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sasori. A él siempre le había encantado interponerse entre Karin y Sasuke cuando a ella le gustaba éste. Ya no pasaba nada entre ellos, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera interponer entre Karin y cualquier otro chico que se le acercara. Aquello nunca dejaría de ser divertido.

Tayuya estaba jugando distraídamente con sus baquetas mientras veía a todos llegar. Ella y sus amigos habían tenido una gran idea y se las tenían que comunicar. Hidan la miraba con una desagradable sonrisa de triunfo, pese que la chica ni si quiera lo había notado. Ella miraba constantemente a la puerta para ver si cierto "perro pulgoso" entraba por ella. Una vez todos estuvieron allí, Sakon se paró en medio para hablar:

-¡Che! Todo el mundo escúchenme.- todos hicieron caso – Mañana miércoles es el último día de clases, porque el jueves, viernes y lunes es feriado, así que nosotros – apuntó a sus amigos con la mano – estábamos pensando que deberíamos aprovechar este fin de semana largo para ir de campamento – hubieron murmullos de aceptación y entusiasmo.

- Pero vamos a necesitar plata para comprar cosas para comer y demás – opinó Sasuke.

- Sí, bueno, cada uno que ponga una cuota. El que no pone no va y punto.

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien? – preguntó Sakura, tímidamente.

- ¿A quién?-quiso saber Sakon.

-A Ino, mi amiga.- Sakon sonrió.

-¡Si, invita todas las mujeres que quieras! ¡No más hombres eso sí!

-¡No! Si es un campamento del taller de musica que se quede entre nosotros –gruñó Kiba desde su batería.

-¡Kiba! déjala que la invite –lo contradijo Kankuro, sonriéndole significativamente.

-Solo ella, entonces – sugirió Temari.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir el jueves a la mañana, desde la escuela. Sasuke y Neji prestarían sus camionetas para llevarlos y ese día se dividirían para ver con quien iría cada uno. El lugar lo elegirían los cinco del sonido que tenían mucha experiencia en campamentos y las carpas, una la prestaría Deidara, quien tenía una para veinte personas y la otra Temari, cuya carpa era para seis personas.

-Ese campamento va a estar muy bueno – comentó Hidan, pero por el tono de voz que había usado, parecía que tenía algo en mente. Itachi lo miró.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Pein. No le haremos nada a los del sonido hasta que él esté presente.

-No estoy hablando de eso. – Miró a Tayuya y sonrió – solo espero que durante esos cinco días, esa perra, me deje violarla.

-¡Hidan! No es violación si ella te deja hacerlo, hm – le dijo Deidara entornando los ojos.

-¿A no? ¿Y qué es?

-Sexo, Hidan, simplemente sexo.

-Te hace falta un cerebro, Hidan – opinó Itachi.

-¡Ah! Bueno, eso. –Deidara se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso, de todas maneras?

-¡Como que por qué! La perra esta buena. Tiene la personalidad perfecta.

-¡Ella solo te recuerda a ti mismo, Hidan!

-Por eso lo digo.

Orochimaru los había dejado que practicasen por su cuenta, pero la mayoría no hacía otra cosa que jugar y bromear con los instrumentos. Kiba, en ese momento se había puesto al micrófono de Shikamaru y había comenzado a rapear una canción, "The bad thouch" mientras bailaba usando movimientos muy sexuales.

_"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel" (__tu y yo, nena, no somos más que mamíferos así que hagámoslo como lo hacen en el__ Discovery Channel)_

Tayuya lo observaba disimuladamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente.

"¿Qué mierda me pasa?" –pensaba la chica mientras veía a Kiba bailar y cantar. Por un momento se lo imaginó, abrazándola por detrás, tomado su cadera con sus grandes manos. El pecho del chico rozando su espalda, delicadamente mientras él le rapeaba esa canción al oído, no en un susurro, si no a viva voz, dejando escapar algunos gruñidos entre las palabras. Ella, en su pequeña película imaginaria, lo miraba, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, y él, le devolvía la sonrisa, mostrándole sus inusualmente largos colmillos.

Dio un amargo suspiro y bajó la mirada. Tenía que dejar de mirarlo por su propio bien.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, Hinata.

Ambos se fueron a una esquina del salón, donde nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Sasuke-kun yo…yo, estaba pensando en…en lo que pasó el sábado en la casa de Tayuya…

-¡Hinata! Te pedí perdón miles de veces ayer. No sé que me pasó, pero te juro que nunca más lo haré. – era verdad, Sasuke se había disculpado innumerables veces el día anterior, y la chica le había dicho que todo estaba bien, pero seguía actuando de manera tan extraña…

-Lo sé, Sasuke-kun y te lo agradezco, es solo que…-bajó la mirada y dio un gran suspiro. Sus mejillas se habían tornado un rojo brillante- yo creo que tu estas esperando algo de mí que no te puedo dar. Quizás deberíamos dejar esta amistad hasta acá.

-¡Hinata, no por favor! Yo no espero nada de ti. Siento mucho haber complicado las cosas, así.

-Sasuke, yo…yo no estoy lista para estar con otro hombre. Te lo dije una vez.

-Y te entiendo…-posando sus manos en las mejillas de Hinata, Sasuke levantó la cara de la chica, forzándola a que lo mirara a los ojos – pero te quiero esperar, y proteger.

-Solo te pido…-continuó la chica – que no confundas las cosas. Yo… yo amo a otra persona.

Sasuke la quedó mirando. Un destello de ira se posó en sus ojos. Parecía inútil. Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no parecía dar ningún resultado. Él sabía cómo era Hinata, pero esa actitud de niña buena y fiel lo estaba cansando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Ya se...mucho KibaTayu no? hehehe es que me encanta *.* **

**Les queria avisar que desde la otra semana ya no podre actualizar tan seguido por que empiezo las clases en la universidad. Hare todo lo posible para actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana pero no les prometo que lo haga. Espero que no abandonen mi fic cuando deje de subir los capis con tanta rapidez :(**

**Un beso enorme a todos!**


	16. Día 1

**N/A: Perdon, perdon perdon! Primera semana de clases y ya nos hicieron leer un libro! (hoy tengo prueba :S) me demore muchisimo, espero no volverlo a hacer, como les dije trataré de subir un capi por semana, solo que este fue en especial largo!**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Llegamos veinte minutos tarde y nadie esta acá! –exclamó Neji furioso cuando él y Hinata llegaron al punto de encuentro con los demás integrantes del taller de música, para partir al campamento.<p>

-¡No seas impaciente, Neji-nisan! –Le pidió su prima, mirándolo, preocupada. Neji no era agradable cuando estaba de mal humor.

La noche anterior le había rogado que durante esos días que estarían todos juntos, no le hiciera nada a Naruto. El chico no entendía como a ella podía seguir preocupándole, pero ella se limitó a decirle que no quería que hubieran problemas durante esos días, si no que la pasaran bien y Neji se mostró conforme. No totalmente de acuerdo, pero era algo.

Un poco después llegaron los hermanos Uchiha. Llegaron en la camioneta de Sasuke, lo que había molestado a Neji por que no entendía como no habían podido llegar antes si habían salido de su casa en vehículo. Aun así, cuando Sasuke llegó, se acercó a los primos Hyuga y dejó a su hermano solo, mirando a la nada.

Los Sabaku No fueron los próximos en llegar. Gaara también se junto con Sasuke y compañía a penas llegó, y Temari sintió la responsabilidad ir a acompañar a Itachi, pero se convenció a si misma de que no tenía que hacerlo, pues no podía dejar solo a su otro hermano.

Sakura e Ino llegaron a continuación, seguidas de cerca por Karin. La pelirroja los saludó a todos con la mano (menos a Sasuke, a quien le hizo un gesto de desprecio) y se quedó sola en una esquina. Sakura fue donde Itachi, aunque no estaba segura si debía. Por suerte Itachi la recibió muy bien. Ino fue con ella y en cuanto se paró frente al chico, comenzó a coquetearle descaradamente. Temari entornó los ojos pero descubrió que aquello no le había molestado en absoluto.

Desde tres cuadras más allá, se escucharon los ruidos y gritos de Naruto y Kiba. Todos protestaron cuando los vieron llegar. O más bien cuando vieron llegar a Kiba.

-¡No pesaras llevar a esa cosa! ¿O sí? –gritó Sakura furiosa.

-¡Obvio que si! Akamaru va conmigo a todas partes.

Casi todos los presentes se tiraron encima de Kiba con protestas y argumentos para que no lo llevara, pero nada hizo que el moreno cambiara su opinión. De hecho les aseguró que dormiría en la carpa con ellos y al que no le gustaba se podía ir a dormir afuera.

Kimimaro llegó un poco más tarde, al igual que Deidara y Sasori, quien, a pesar de querer todo lo contrario, hizo caso omiso de Karin. Deidara por su parte quedó mirando a Ino, impactado.

-¡Que hermoso pelo! – opinó al verla.

-¡El tuyo es hermoso, igual! – coincidió la chica, mirándolo con brillos en los ojos. Kankuro había empezado a gruñir.

Por alguna razón, que nadie pudo imaginar, Hidan y Tayuya llegaron juntos, solo un poco después que Sakon y Ukon. Los dos parecían furiosos y no paraban de murmurar cosas.

-Perra.

-Cabeza con mierda.

-Puta.

-Chupa pijas.

-Me paso tu flauta por el culo.

-Yo me paso a tu Jashin por el culo.- ante ese último comentario, Hidan ahogó un grito, llevándose la mano al pecho, oficialmente ofendido.

Tayuya era una chica de carácter fuerte y muchas veces ruda, pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera miedo a ciertas cosas. Aparentemente los perros, o por lo menos los grandes, eran una de esas, por que cuando vio a Akamaru retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se agarró involuntariamente del brazo de Hidan. Él la miró de mala manera y ella se soltó enseguida, pero mantuvo su distancia del perro.

Solo faltaba Shikamaru, y sus amigos sabían que seguramente todavía estaba durmiendo.

-¿Y si nos vamos sin él?- opinó Hidan. – Ni si quiera aporta mucho, duerme todo el día…

-¡No! – saltó Temari, aunque se arrepintió a penas lo dijo, porque todos la miraban confundidos. - ¡Quizás ya viene! Esperemos un poco más. No sean tan malos.

Pero no venia. Por eso mandaron a Kiba, que era el más rápido y además montaba un perro, a que lo fuera a buscar. Volvieron quince minutos después y Shikamaru tenía la cara de quien no ha dormido en semanas.

-¡Shikamaru, son las diez de la mañana! – le reprochó Ino, poniéndose frente a él con las manos en la cadera. Aquello sí que había molestado a Temari.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos acá, por fin, todos acá…-recalcó Neji, rodando sus ojos- ¿Cómo nos vamos a distribuir?

-Yo tengo más espacio en la parte trasera de la camioneta así que yo llevo ahí los instrumentos – le contestó Sasuke- y me puedo llevar a las chicas que ocupan menos espacio y unos cuantos chicos para que las carguen.

-¡Nosotros vamos con ellos! –exclamó Kankuro agarrando del cuello a Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. Sasuke se congió de hombros.

-Ellos serian más. – señaló Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero ellos pueden ir en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Neji, por que los instrumentos los llevamos nosotros.- IndicoóTayuya. –Igual dos de nostras vamos a tener que irnos en la otra camioneta, porque Sasuke no va a cargar a nadie y no creo que uno de ustedes pueda cargar a dos.

-Karin –La llamó inmediatamente, Kimimaro – tu vienes con nosotros.

La chica asintió y se fue con ellos.

-Hinata, tu vienes con nosotros también.

-Neji, tu vas a estar manejando. ¿Quién de ese grupo quieres que cargue a Hinata? –Neji hizo una mueca. Sasuke tenía razón, él se estaba yendo con todos los Akatsuki y los del sonido. –En el asiento del copiloto pueden ir tres personas, perfectamente.

-Está bien. Nos vemos después, Hinata.- tras despedirse de su prima, Neji y los que se irían con él, dejaron los instrumentos en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Sasuke y partieron.

Cuando Sasuke y los demás iban a subirse a la suya, vieron que Kiba ya había sentado a Akamaru en uno de los asientos.

-¡Kiba! ¡Saca esa cosa peluda de mi camioneta!

-¿Y donde quieres que valla? –se escandalizó el chico.

-¡Atrás, con los instrumentos!

-¿Qué? ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-¡Hay, Kiba! ¡No le va a pasar nada! – Exclamó Ino, perdiendo la paciencia. Kiba le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Y vamos de una vez a buscar la betería que nos presto la escuela, así nos vamos ya- sugirió Sasuke. Ninguno de los cuatro bateristas había querido prestar la suya, por eso la consiguieron con la escuela, prometiendo que cualquier daño que sufriera seria pagado por ellos, luego.

Entre Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro llevaron el instrumento hasta la camioneta del primero. Los cuatro le lanzaron furiosas miradas a Shikamaru cuando vieron que el chico no los había ido a ayudar.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, procedieron a ver los asientos. Todos se quedaron parados.

-Sasuke, déjame manejar a mi –le pidió Tayuya, tendiendo la mano para que le pasara las llaves.

-Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar manejar. Queremos llegar vivos y en una sola pieza, Tayuya.

Tayuyá rodó sus ojos y resopló, moviendo el pequeño mechón de pelo que caía entre sus ojos.

Al final acordaron que, Naruto, Sakura y Tayuya, por ser los más pequeños, irían adelante en el asiento del copiloto ("¿Estas insinuando que esas dos son mas flacas que yo?" – gritó Ino indignada, apuntando con un dedo acusador a ambas chicas.). Sasuke le pidió a Kiba que cargara a Hinata, ya que según él, era el más normal de los cuatro ("¿En qué mundo el único con tatuajes en la cara, colmillos de perro y con ojos de gato es normal?" – preguntó Tayuya, mirando de reojo a Kiba), y como Kankuro realmente quería cargar a Ino, le pidió a Shikamaru que dejara que Temari se sentara sobre sus piernas durante el viaje.

-Que problemático- opinó el chico, pero por dentro los dos saltaban de alegría.

Fue un poco incomodo para Sakura ir entre Sasuke y Naruto pero la tensión duró poco, porque en cuanto Sasuke se puso a manejar Tayuya comenzó a molestarlo, tapándole los ojos o moviéndole el volante y todos los presentes se pusieron a protestar, olvidándose así de los demás problemas.

-¿Tayuya, quieres que nos matemos?

-No, quiero manejar.

-¡Es lo mismo!

Había ratos de silencio en los que se escuchaban solo las piedras debajo del auto y los ronquidos de Shikamaru. Cada vez que el chico se quedaba dormido, Temari lo sacudía para que se despertara. Él se despertaba sobresaltado cada vez pero volvía a dormirse a los veinte minutos más tarde.

Ino iba casi en las rodillas de Kankuro y tenia expresión de asco en la cara. De vez en cuando miraba las manos del chico para asegurarse de que no estuvieran en ningún lugar cerca de su cuerpo.

Hinata simplemente iba mirando a la ventana, callada, tratando de no poner mucho peso sobre Kiba, aunque este a cada rato se daba vuelta para mirar hacia atrás y ver si su perro seguía con vida.

-¡Ya quiero llegar! –Exclamó en un momento, con un dejo de desesperación en la voz - ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido!

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas invitado, Sakura! ¡No tenía idea de que iban a estar todos esos chicos tan lindos!- chilló Ino.

-¿Qué chicos lindos? –preguntó Tayuya desde el asiendo de adelante, con sorna.

-¡Esos chicos¡ ¡El rubio de pelo largo y el de pelo negro, parecido a Sasuke y el de pelo plateado…Ahhh son todos tan…! – no supieron lo que eran, porque ella misma se interrumpió para dar un fuerte suspiro.

Tayuyá entornó los ojos y miró a Ino con odio.

-¡No te pueden gustar esos tipos, perra en celo!

-¿Por qué no? – Ino todavía se acordaba de los golpes de Tayuya y por lo mismo no quería llevarle mucho la contraria.

-¡Porque son unos hijos de puta y además, el rubio ese, parece un puto travesti y el hermano de Sasuke parece no haber dormido en diez años! – Sasuke rio, y Temari sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de Hidan? ¿No tiene nada malo?-le preguntó a Tayuya.

-¿Hidan? ¡Ese es el peor de todos!

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque… -no podía pensar en nada malo respecto a la apariencia de Hidan. – ¡Se cree la gran cosa, no tiene ni un puto cerebro que usar!

-Wow, Tayuya, no sabía que te parecía atractivo, Hidan-continuó Temari.

-¡No me parece! ¡El pedazo de mierda, ese, es el peor de todos!

Tayuya se dio vuelta y les ordenó a todos que no hablaran mas del tema y no lo hicieron, solo Kiba se quedó pensando en ello. Desde que había ido donde Tayuya que no le hablaba, pero ya no se acordaba porque estaba tan enojado. Lo que si le molestaba era que a ella la molestaran con Hidan, cuando todo el mundo debía saber que a ella le gustaba él.

-¿En tu casa no te dijeron nada porque venias, Hinata? –quiso saber Temari.

-No, pero Neji no quería que venga y ahora está un poco enojado conmigo.

-¿Por qué no quería que vinieras? –se indignó Kiba.

-Bueno él…él no confía mucho en… -se ruborizó – en Naruto, y no quiere que yo esté en el mismo lugar que él.

-Si yo fuera Neji…-comenzó Tayuya- no sería Naruto del que desconfiaría. –le lanzó una mirada disimulada a Sasuke. Todos quedaron mirando a Tayuya, no muy seguros de estar pensando en la misma persona que ella. Sasuke no dijo nada ni le devolvió la mirada, pero toda su expresión cambió en un segundo.

Media hora más tarde llegaron. Los demás ya estaban allí, así que todos se pusieron a ordenar las cosas rápidamente para tener todo listo de una vez y comenzar a pasarlo bien.

Habían elegido un lugar bastante apartado de las demás carpas. No había otra hasta por lo menos un kilometro mas allá. Habían puesto ambas carpas juntas en un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles que solo estaba descubierto hacia donde estaba la playa dejando un pequeño pasillo junto frente a ellos que los llevaba al agua.

Sakura e Ino se habían ofrecido a cocinar, así que todos los demás ya habían empezado a hacer otro tipo de cosas. Tayuya había corrido hacia el lago. Se había sacado la ropa, quedando solo con su bikini, verde militar, puesto y se había metido al agua.

Una cosa grande y blanca corrió hacia ella y la salpicó entera. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos y profirió un pequeño grito, involuntario.

-Hehe ¡Tranquila, no te va a hacer nada! – cuando se destapó los ojos, vio a Kiba frente suyo riendo de cómo ella se asustaba de su perro. El chico también estaba en el agua, y Tayuya no pudo evitar notar lo sexy que se veía sin remera y todo mojado.

-¡Odio a los perros! –dijo la chico y Kiba levantó las cejas, disgustado. –Me dan miedo- agregó luego.

-¿Te dan miedo? –Rio Kiba- ¡nunca me imagine que tenías una debilidad! –Tayuya quedó mirando a Kiba con mala cara. - Akamaru es un buen perro, no te va a hacer nada.

-Más le vale. Si me hace algo, vos vas a pagar. – Kiba tragó saliva. - ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?

Por unos segundos, Kiba pensó que Tayuya estaba tratando de decirle algo mas, que él no había podido entender, pero cuando vio que ella lo miraba sin expresión de enojo o burla, supuso que la chica solo quería pasarlo bien un rato.

-Bueno.- le respondió. No hacía mucho que habían llegado al campamento y Kiba con la primera persona que hacia algo divertido era con Tayuya… no se había esperado algo así.

-Hasta esa roca – apuntó con la mano - A la cuenta de tres…

-¡Te aviso que soy muy rápido! –La interrumpió el chico, dándose grandes aires.

-Pero yo soy más inteligente.

-¿Y? no puedes usar tu cabeza en esto – contestó, confundido.

-Vamos a ver. Uno…dos…y… ¡tres!

Ambos se tiraron al agua y comenzaron a nadar tan rápido como podían. Kiba no se demoró nada en sacarle una gran ventaja a Tayuya, quien no era del todo lenta, pero no se comparaba a la velocidad que tenia Kiba. Cuando el chico ya iba medio cuerpo delante de ella, la chica decidió que era hora de usar su cabeza.

Estiró sus manos y agarrando de la maya de Kiba, tiró de ella con toda su fuerza, hasta dejársela a la altura de las rodillas. Kiba sintió como su pantalón se deslizaba por sus piernas y enseguida tuvo que detenerse para volvérselos a subir. Gruñendo y rojo como un tomate, Kiba vio como Tayuya se le adelantaba y llegaba donde estaba la roca primero que él.

-¡JA! ¡Te gané!

-Tramposa. –gruñó Kiba, pero no aprecia enojado. Sus mejillas seguían rojas por la vergüenza que Tayuya le había hecho pasar.

-¡No seas tan maricón! ¿Quieres conocer un lugar muy lindo?

-¿Dónde es? –Kiba la quedó mirando. Seguro ella estaba hablando de algún lugar oculto donde no había mucha gente y Kiba seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo. Tayuya era una persona impredecible y era muy capaz de pedirle que se sacara sus calzoncillos frente a ella.

-¡No seas un maricón! – repitió la chica y comenzó a caminar. Kiba la siguió, lo raro era que ella seguía caminando por el agua. Como la chica vio que parecía confundido le dijo: -es una parte del lago que esta re escondida.

Kiba no se equivocaba, si quería llevarlo a un lugar oculto. Algo le decía que no la siguiera pero no quería que le siguiera diciendo "maricón" así que fue. Miró a Akamaru para ver si este los seguía, se sentía más tranquilo cuando su perro estaba cerca, pero Akamaru solo lo estaba mirando desde lo lejos, con la cabeza inclinada.

"Maldito perro ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inteligente? –pensó Kiba cuando se acordó que una vez le había enseñado a que nunca lo siguiera cuando él estaba solo con una chica.

Sasuke nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo había sido para Sakura estar en el mismo taller que el hombre que abusó de ella y sus amigos y mucho menos pensó en como seria tener que pasar cinco noches en el mismo lugar que esas personas, pero cuando la vio con Itachi, hablando como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, simplemente no lo comprendió. Él parecía estar preocupado por ella y ella le sonreía a él ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos que él no se había dado cuenta? Sasuke soltó un leve chasquido y desvió la mirada. Le daba lo mismo lo que pasara con Sakura, pero era su compañera de clases desde que tenían once años y ella siempre había sido, después de todo, casi una amiga para él, por lo tanto no quería verla herida.

"Mi hermano está enamorado de la hermana de Gaara"-pensó- "Esta usando a Sakura para sacarle celos".

Tenía que ser así, cuando miró a Temari vio que ella le estaba dando uvas en la boca a Shikamaru, quien para variar tenía cara de estar pensando "Que problemático"

Sakura dejó a Itachi porque tenía algo pendiente y aunque por un lado tenia terror de hacerlo no podía esperar más, por su propio bien estar. Caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto y le preguntó si podían hablar. El rubio contestó que si, aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-Espérame acá –le pidió Sakura- Ya vuelvo.- y así fue, solo que ahora venia acompañada de alguien más.

-¿Pero qué…?- Naruto no entendía nada, solo sabía que estar en el mismo lugar que Sakura y Hinata era demasiado complicado para él.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes-les informó la pelirrosa. Naruto miró a Hinata, pero la chica tenía sus claros ojos pegados en los de Sakura. – yo…solo quiero que todo esté bien entre los tres. No quiero tener problema con ninguno de los dos y quiero que estos días actuemos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada- sin duda, nadie se esperaba aquello, pero era mucho mejor de lo que habían creído.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso sería buenísimo! –Exclamó Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿No, Hinata-chan?

Hinata asintió. También sonreía, pero parecía no querer mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-Yo…lo siento tanto…Sa…Sakura-chan – dijo al chica.

-No te preocupes – le respondió ella – creo que me busque que me pasara lo que me pasó, después de todo yo…-suspiró – yo nunca deje de amar a Sasuke.

-¡Parece que esos hijos de puta se olvidaron de nosotros! –gruñó Tayuya. Llevaban horas ya en esa pequeña parte del lago que estaba escondida y nadie había ido a buscarlos para comer, pero la verdad era que ninguno estaba realmente preocupado por aquello.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, Tayuya había pasado la mayoría del tiempo riéndose de Kiba, pero por alguna razón a Kiba ya no le molestaba, además había descubierto algo: El podía burlarse de Tayuya también y la chica no parecía enojarse. Lo mejor era que la molestaba con cosas que habría hecho llorar a cualquier otra chica, pero a Tayuya solo la hacía responderle algo más.

Tayuya era insolente y sabia donde atacar para hacer doler, pero no tenía algo que a Kiba le sobraba: Conocimiento sobre lo que sentía el otro y Kiba podía ser muy arrogante cuando quería, Naruto era muy consciente de eso, por eso cada vez que usaba esa conocimiento con Tayuya, lograba que la chica se ruborizara.

-Tayuya-le había dicho en un momento, en el que ella se estaba riendo sin parar de él porque él le había dicho que él y Akamaru se habían peleado por un pedazo de carne una vez. – A propósito, muchas chicas me van a hablar y se van a acercar estos días a mí, así que por favor controla tus celos y no les pegues como le pegaste a Ino.

Tayuya gruñó y se puso tan roja como su pelo.

-¿Quién mierda dijo que estaba celosa? ¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagas o te hagan! – le respondió furiosa - ¿Quién mierda podría ponerse celosa por un puto perro callejero? - Agregó, sonriendo – no practico zoofilia.

Kiba no supo que mas decir. Ese era su problema, no pensaba tan rápido como ella. Si hubiera sido por él, simplemente la hubiera mordido…aunque pensándolo bien aquello podría haber sido mal interpretado.

Habían estado tantas horas en el agua que los labios de Tayuya estaban azules.

-¡Mierda, me dio frio! –exclamó, rozándose los brazos con fuerza. –No quiero salir, el agua esta tan linda…

Kiba se acercó un poco a ella y le rozó los brazos para darle calor. La chica parecía un poco asustada cuando él se le acercaba pero no se lo impidió. Él, como vio que Tayuya no le pedía a gritos que se alejara, la tiró hacia él y la abrazó, muy torpemente, casi como quien abraza a un amigo, estando borracho, y le frotó la espalda.

-Permiso – no hubo tiempo para nada, porque Kiba sintió que alguien lo empujaba y lo alejaba de Tayuya. La chica tampoco alcanzó a reaccionar porque incluso antes de darse cuenta de quién era, alguien la había montado sobre su hombre y la sacaba del lago. Era Hidan, y Kiba lo miraba con odio.

La chica lo pateaba, lo insultaba y le pegaba puñetazos, pero el chico no la bajó hasta llegar a donde estaban todos los demás.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrarme así?

-Se me ocurre y si me sigues gritando, perra, te lo hago de nuevo – le dijo e hizo un amago de que la iba a volver a levantar. Ella se tiró hacia atrás y lo volvió a insultar. Kiba necesitaba hablar con alguien porque no podía entender por qué de un día para otro le importaba tanto.

"¡Puta madre, yo la odiaba ayer!" se decía a si mismo constantemente. "Ella me hacía creer que yo le gustaba y después demostraba todo lo contrario… ¿a quién le puede gustar alguien así?" - Pero entonces se le vino una teoría a la cabeza, y no le gustó nada. "Tal vez yo la odiaba porque ella me estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles pero en el fondo… ¡no! Imposible."

-¿Qué mierda miras? – esa pregunta se había sentido muy estúpida, una vez que salió de los labios de la pelirroja, sobre todo porque ella no acostumbraba a hablar con perros pero ese en especial la estaba cansando. Se había sentado delante de ella y no paraba de mirarla con la cabeza ladeada. A Tayuya no le gustaban los perros, pero lo que más odiaba era cuando ponían sus caritas de buenos porque por primera vez salía cierta parte más humana de la chica, que no quería aceptar.

-Creo que le gustas – comentó una suave voz que venía desde la espalda de Tayuya. Ella se giró y obvio que Hinata le sonreía. Tayuya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a llevarse su cerveza a los labios. – ¿Me puedo sentar acá? – continuó la Hyuga, dirigiéndose a Tayuya con mucho respeto. Ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros y Hinata precedió a sentarse junto a ella.

Tayuya la quedó mirando por varios segundos antes de decir:

-¡Te estás equivocando mal!

-¿A…a que te refieres? – aquella declaración había asustado a Hinata.

- Estas confiando en la gente equivocada. – Hinata permaneció en silencio, con los ojos puestos en Tayuya. Tenía que saber a donde quería llegar la chica. – de todas las personas en este lugar, el único que me da un poco de confianza es el rubio idiota, ese. –agregó, y Hinata comenzó a sentir que tenía una idea a donde iba todo aquello. – el hijo de puta puede ser un pelotudo, muy, muy pelotudo, pero de verdad creo que no le haría nada malo a nadie.

Hinata bajó la mirada, con pesar.

-Me hizo daño a mí.

- No creo que haya tenido la intención. Todo ese grupito de amigos es bueno, pero de todos creo que Naruto es el mejor. Sasuke, por otra parte… - negó con la cabeza – es una persona oscura y llena de rabia. Yo no daría un peso por Sasuke, porque él solo se preocupa de sí mismo, ese hijo de puta, egoísta. – se giró hacia Hinata – no es que vos me importes una mierda, pero deberías saber, Sasuke no es una buena persona.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellas, en el que miles de cosas se le vinieron a Hinata a la cabeza ¿Por qué Tayuya le decía todo aquello? ¿Acaso no era Sasuke su amigo, porque defendía a Naruto?

-¿De qué hablan chicas? – Temari había llegado a romper el hielo, justo a tiempo.

-De…de nada.

-¿Chicos? –Rio la rubia - ¿Planean escaparse con alguien en la noche?

-¡N… no!

-A mi no me molestaría escaparme un ratito – comentó ella, mirando hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, apoyado en un árbol y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lástima que Shikamaru es demasiado flojo como para querer internarse en el bosque en el medio de la noche – opinó Tayuya, con una sonrisa triunfante pegada en los labios. Temari abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó.

-A…a Kiba le encanta la naturaleza – agregó Hinata y rio entre dientes, tapándose la cara con las manos. No acostumbraba molestar a nadie, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que maldecía cada tres palabras, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tayuya fulminó a Hinata con la mirada pero en sus labios se había formado una pequeña sonrisa. Odiaba que la molestaran con hombres, pero cuando se trataba de Kiba…

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría así? –preguntó Temari, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Así como?

-Cuando nos asignaron a Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru como nuestros estudiantes… nadie se hubiera imaginado que nos terminaríamos…fijando en ellos.

Hinata no dijo nada, a ella le gustaba Naruto desde hacía mucho más tiempo que eso. Tayuya todavía se acordaba de lo que ella había pensado cuando le habían dicho que Kiba sería su alumno "¡Me va a tocar ese exquisito hijo de puta!

-¿Qué les gusta de ellos? – inquirió Temari mientras miraba a los tres chicos que en ese momento se encontraban siendo tan…ellos: Naruto estaba en medio de todos, gritando que algún día se convertiría en el director de la secundaria Konoha, Kiba se estaba burlando de Naruto y arruinándole todo lo que decía y Shikamaru miraba a las nubes, que tapaban el ya oscuro cielo, con cara de aburrimiento. Nadie dijo nada.

"Su sonrisa – pensó Hinata, inmediatamente – y sus ojos tan brillantes, pero sobre todo esa personalidad, que le importen tanto los demás."

"¿Qué podría no gustarme de ese perro de mierda? – Se dijo Tayuya a sí misma – Es tan divertido y seguro de sí mismo, el hijo de puta, y además esta mas bueno que una lata de cerveza comiendo maní, ¡pendejo de mierda!"

"¿Qué me gusta? – se preguntó Temari. No entendía en qué momento Shikamaru había comenzado a volverla así de loca – Su pelo. Tengo una debilidad por los chicos de pelo largo y negro. Sus ojos, chiquitos y somnolientos y su actitud – sonrió – esa actitud de que no le importa nada"

-¡Chicas, vengan a comer! – el grito de Sakura sacó a las tres tutoras de su ensimismamiento y las hizo salir de sus pensamientos con una pequeño sobresalto. La noche había caído de un momento a otro, como solía hacerlo en verano y tenían que comer a la luz de las velas…solo que en este caso usaron linternas.

Después de varias horas de tocar música en la oscuridad y cantar y reír y sobre todas las cosas tomar, ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivas carpas a dormir. Todavía les quedaban varias noches, no tenían por qué hacerlo todo la primera de ellas. Las chicas habían abierto sus bolsas de dormir y las habían juntado todas para usarlas como cubrecamas, de esa manera ninguna pasaría frio y todas dormirían cómodamente, juntas.

Habrían pasado dos horas desde que la última de ellas se había dormido, cuando un tremendo estruendo resonó en todo el bosque. Ellas se despertaron inmediatamente y también lo hicieron los chicos en la carpa de al lado.

-¿Escucharon eso? – chilló Deidara incorporándose de un salto en su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Vuelve a dormir! – le exigió Sasori – no fue nada.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Sasori dijo aquello otro trueno retumbó y la luz fue tan fuerte que dio al impresión de que el rayo había caído delante de su carpa. Murmullos y grititos se escucharon en la carpa de las chicas.

-¡Chicas! – llamó Kankuro preocupado. - ¿Están bien?

-¿Qué fue eso? – se escuchó que preguntaba la voz de Temari.

-Truenos. – replicó Itachi, mirando hacia arriba. Varias de las chicas soltaron gritos de terror.

-¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? – preguntó Karin que parecía espantada.

-¡No hay espacio! – gruñó Kiba, todavía adormilado.

-¡Kiba, tú tienes a tu perro adentro de la carpa, dejemos que las chicas vengan! – protestó Naruto. Kiba renegó pero no dijo nada más. Era verdad lo que Naruto acababa de decir, al fin y al cabo, tenía toda la parte del fondo para el solo gracias al espacio que Akamaru ocupaba, quien en ese momento estaba sirviéndole de almohada.

En la carpa contigua, se escuchaba como las chicas murmuraban cosas y comenzaban a moverse.

-Hay que despertar a Tayuya – Les avisó Hinata.

-¡No se despertó con los truenos! – se sorprendió Ino.

A continuación entre todas comenzaron a llamar a la flautista pero ella solo respondía con balbuceos imposibles de descifrar.

-Bueno, si quieres quédate, nosotras nos vamos a dormir donde los chicos – le dijo Ino cortante y se escuchó como todas volvían a moverse.

-¿Se van? – la vos de Tayuya ahora sonaba perfectamente despierta y con un dejo de temor. – No me quiero quedar sola, hijas de perra.

Tres segundos más tarde todas las chicas estaban en la carpa de los chicos.

-¿Y sus cosas? – preguntó Itachi cuando vio que ninguna de ellas había traído su bolsa de dormir.

-No las trajimos. –Explicó Sakura – porque las estábamos usando como mantas.

-¡Vallan a buscarlas y déjennos dormir! – suplicó Shikamaru, quien intentaba conciliar sueño nuevamente a pesar del ruido.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Ninguna quería ir sola a buscar las cosas.

-Si quieren podemos compartir las bolsas de dormir – sugirió Hidan, sonriendo ampliamente. Las chicas negaron la propuesta, pero como justo en ese momento un rayo iluminó el bosque entero, cambiaron inmediatamente de opinión.

Neji enseguida llamó a Hinata para que durmiera con él. Naruto había querido hacerlo, pero no se había animado, después de todo, la chica todavía estaba enojada con él. Deidara y Kankuro comenzaron a pelear por quien dormiría con Ino, pero ella solo quería dormir con Sasuke. Sasuke le dijo que ni lo sueñe así que la pelea entre el baterista y el bajista continuó. La chica se decidió por Kankuro, solo porque Deidara le daba un poco de desconfianza.

Sasori le preguntó a Karin si ella quería dormir con él y ella aceptó, aunque Kimimaro la amenazó y le dio un tremendo regaño. Ella simplemente no le hizo caso.

Gaara le había dicho a Temari que ella durmiera con él, pero la chica dijo que no se preocupara, dormiría con Shikamaru, aunque el chico ni si quiera se había ofrecido. Éste solo murmuro "Que problemático" pero no se opuso.

Sakura tenía miedo de que nadie quisiera dormir con ella, pero Itachi la invitó a su bolsa de dormir. Ella se ruborizó y le costó decir que sí, pero lo hizo.

Tayuya les había pedido a Sako o a Ukon que la dejaran dormir con uno de ellos, porque Hidan no paraba de decirle que tenía un espacio en su bolsa especialmente para ella, pero los gemelos se negaron, según ellos nunca más dormirían con Tayuya porque arrinconaba mientras dormía. La chica había estado a punto de decirle a Hidan que si, cuando Kiba se ofreció para compartir su bolsa. Ella dijo que si de inmediato y agradeció a Jashin (porque no sabía a quien más agradecer, realmente) porque era de noche y nadie podía ver lo ruborizada que estaba.

La noche era fría y los truenos daban miedo, pero eso no había significado que todos hubieran dormido apegados y haciendo "cucharita" como los chicos habían esperado. Algunos habían tenido más suerte que otros.

Shikamaru tenía la costumbre de dormir boca arriba y con las manos tras su cabeza, eso le había dado a Temari la oportunidad perfecta para que ella durmiera con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del chico. Él perezosamente, puso un brazo sobre la espalda de Temari y acariciándosela, suavemente, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Sasori e Itachi habían hecho exactamente lo mismo. Se habían girado hacia su propio lado y habían dormido dándoles la espalda a sus compañeras, la única diferencia estaba en que Karin había abrazado a Sasori por detrás, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Kankuro había intentado abrazar a Ino varias veces pero ella le había propinado tal golpe que él chico desistió al tercer intento.

Kiba pateaba y se movía mucho mientras dormía, en un momento Tayuya estuvo a punto de irse donde Hidan, quien no parecía ni respirar, pero se quedó allí, esperando que los sueños de Kiba se volvieran más tranquilos. Por suerte así fue, y cuando el chico dejó de moverse como si estuviera persiguiendo un conejo, se tiró prácticamente encima de Tayuya, aplastándola con su propio cuerpo. Ella dormía boca abajo, pero aun así, le pesaba, sin embargo no dijo nada. Él la había rodeado con sus brazos y la presionaba con fuerza hacia a él. El corazón de Tayuya latía a mil por hora y no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba moverse pero no quería despertarlo y la verdad era que a pesar de todo estaba bastante cómoda así y la respiración del chico junto a su oído se sentía cálida y un poco excitante.

Cuando Kiba se despertó en la mitad de la noche y se encontró con que tenía a Tayuya prisionera bajo su cuerpo se ruborizó escandalosamente. No se movió enseguida, pues estaba muy cómodo en esa posición. De hecho lo primero que hizo fue apretarla fuertemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente solo la estaba incomodando y si la chica despertaba y lo encontraba así, lo mataría.

"¿Por qué mierda estoy siendo tan cobarde?" – se preguntó a sí mismo y aunque de todas maneras se alejó un poco de ella, no quitó su brazo de encima de su cuerpo. Kiba era una persona de piel y le gustaba abrazar. Su piel era tan sueva – lo sabía porque tenía una mano debajo de su camiseta – y su contextura pequeña. A Kiba le daba la impresión de que tenía completo control sobre ella, y quien en todo Konoha no habría deseado tener el control sobre la malhablada e hiriente Tayuya.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Hehehe si que es largo...habia pensado subirlo en dos partes pero no queria hacerlos esperar tanto solo para subir la mitad aburrida XD **

**Los aburrire de tanto KibaTayu XD Espero que no!**

**Perdon tambien por no haber respondido sus coments hasta ahora (soy una pesima escritora :( ) pero lo ire haciendo de apoco en este rato que tengo libre ^^**

**Un beso tremendo a todos!**


	17. Día 2

**N/A: Creo que esta vez me demore incluso mas que la anterior u.u mejor me dejo de hacerles promesas, solo quiero asegurarles que no avandonare el fic, no saben lo inspirada que estoy :D solo me faltan mas horas durante el dia, y pedirles que no me abandonen a mi ^^**

**Es la 1:30 de la mañana y acabo de terminar de corregir los errores, espero que no se me hayan pasado muchos u.u**

* * *

><p>El sol había comenzado a entrar en la carpa – hace ya varias horas atrás – cuando Kiba sintió algo suave y mojado acariciándole la mejilla. Balbuceó un par de cosas pero aquello que intentaba despertarlo siguió insistiendo. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, y vio un par de ojos negros que lo miraban con entusiasmo.<p>

-¿Akamaru? ¿Qué hora es? – su voz sonaba somnolienta y agotada, al fin y al cabo se habían acostado muy tarde la noche anterior, pero la insistencia del perro terminó por despertarlo por completo. Aun así, su memoria todavía no le funcionaba del todo y cuando sintió que había algo, deteniéndolo bajo sus brazos, tuvo que mirar hacia ese impedimento para recordar que había dormido con Tayuya.

La chica yacía boca abajo y con sus propios brazos abrazando su cuerpo, mas los de Kiba que la tenían fuertemente presionada. El chico abrió los ojos como platos, quitó los brazos de alrededor de ella y la sacudió para despertarla.

-¡Tayuya! ¡Tayuya, despierta! ¡No puedes dormir así! – exclamó, pero la chica siguió durmiendo como si nada. Se le había olvidado por completo, que la semana anterior le había hecho un piercing en el ombligo. Dormir en aquella posición podía causarle una infección o hinchazón en la piel, aparte del dolor que probablemente sentiría. En la noche no se había acordado de aquello y él mismo se había dormido sobre ella, haciendo más presión sobre el piercing. El chico solo esperaba que Tayuya tuviera una muy buena cicatrización.

Como la pelirroja no pensaba responder, Kiba hizo lo último que se le podía ocurrir, y aunque no era muy difícil, trató de darla vuelta él mismo. Estaban muy apretados en esa bolsa de dormir. No había manera de que ambos cupieran boca arriba, pero Kiba se las arregló para ponerse en un rincón y girar a la chica. Lo logró, aunque ella, entonces, ocupó casi todo el espacio de la bolsa de dormir y Kiba quedó prácticamente acorralado por su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era que el cierre estaba al lado de Tayuya, para alcanzarlo tendría que pasar sobre ella – o tal vez Kiba estaba exagerando, y con estirar un brazo habría sido suficiente, pero aun así, el chico adelantó todo su torso hacia donde estaba ella, dejándola bajo su propio cuerpo una vez más. Tayuya balbuceó algo en su sueño, pero Kiba no tenía idea que. La miró a la cara, ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados. Ni dormida parecía una chica pacifica, ella era terrible en cada aspecto de su vida…

Cuando por fin el chico salió de su saco de dormir, notó que no eran muchos los que quedaban. Estaban Shikamaru, para variar, Ukon, también para variar y Hidan, quien también parecía estar recién despertando. Por un momento Kiba y Hidan se dirigieron una mirada, ninguno de los dos con mucho significado. Kiba no veía a Hidan como un rival en ninguno de los sentidos, si, era verdad que él y Tayuya tenían un montón en común, pero Kiba estaba demasiado seguro de que a ella le gustaba él como para creer que podría llegar a fijarse en Hidan. Hidan por su parte, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Tayuya por Kiba, él solo creía que la chica se aprovechaba de la inocencia del chico – por que así era como Hidan veía a todo ese grupo de amigos – para burlarse de él como él mismo lo habría hecho.

Algo tiró de su manga y Kiba miró, para ver de qué se trataba. Akamaru lo estaba tirando, para que salieran de una vez.

-¡Ya va, Akamaru! – lo tranquilizó Kiba, acariciándole la cabeza.

Salieron juntos de la carpa y se encontraron con que ya todos estaban tomando desayuno. Kiba tomó una de las cajitas de leche chocolatada y un pan y se lo devoró en un segundo. Agarró otro a escondidas para darle a Akamaru, quien al igual que su dueño, lo hizo desaparecer.

-¡A… atrápalo, Akama…! – había comenzado a gritar Hinata, dispuesta a lanzar una pelota de tenis, para que el perro la atajara, pero fue interrumpida por el Inuzuka.

-¡Espera! – le gritó y ambos, él y su perro, se pusieron en posición de arranque. - ¡Vamos a ver quien la atrapa primero, Akamaru! ¡Ahora sí, Hinata!

Hinata rio entre dientes y lanzó la pelota lo más lejos que pudo. Kiba y Akamaru corrieron tras ella pero ninguno llegó a agarrarla.

La pelota había caído al piso antes de que estos pudieran atraparla en el aire, pero además de eso alguien la había pisado y en el momento en que dueño y mascota, llegaron a su lugar de aterrizaje, aquella persona todavía sostenía la pelota bajo su pie.

Kiba fue subiendo la mirada muy lentamente. Lo primero que divisó fue la zapatilla de lona que sostenía la pelota, más arriba una pierna, muy bien formada y morena, desnuda de no ser por el pequeño pantalón corto se jean que tapaba lo justo y necesario. Una camiseta amarilla, no muy holgada ni muy ajustada, perfecta para mostrar un cuerpo delgado y usarla en un campamento. Labios y pelo muy rojos que hacían un interesante contraste con la piel oscura y ojos miel, tan claros que parecían amarillos.

-Hola, Kiba ¡Akamaru, que grande estás!

-Karui…-susurró el chico, anonadado. Desde que habían terminado que no había sabido nada de ella, y cada vez que se la cruzaba por los pasillos de la escuela le saltaba el corazón. Ahora que la tenía frente suyo su corazón latía a mil por hora y su boca parecía incapaz de cerrarse. - ¿Qué…que haces acá? – le preguntó mientras ella acariciaba al perro con mucho cariño.

-Vine de campamento con unos amigos – le contó – nos tenemos que ir hoy mismo – agregó de mala gana – una amiga nuestra se quebró el tobillo, así que no podemos quedarnos. Somos solo tres, y ella no puede irse sola…

-¡Quédate con nosotros! – exclamó Kiba tan pronto como Karui termino su frase. – Hay suficiente espacio en la carpa de las chicas y si no hubiera dormimos juntos - le sonrió. Karui le dirigió una severa mirada acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda? Kiba, nosotros no hemos hablado en años.

-¡Exactamente! Hace tanto que no hablamos que ya no sentimos nada por el otro. Seremos como dos viejos amigos. – Kiba había dicho esas palabras pero ninguna de ellas parecía salir de su boca. Solo esperaba que la mentira hubiese sonado convincente.

-¿Y tus amigos querrán?

-Dijeron que podíamos invitar a tantas chicas como quisiéramos.

Karui sonrió.

-¡Espérame acá! Les avisaré a mis amigos que se vallan sin mí.

Cuando la chica volvió, Kiba la llevó donde estaban todos los demás. Le daba lo mismo si protestaban, gruñían o se quejaban. Él haría que Karui se quedara de todas maneras.

Esa convicción cambió levemente cuando vio a Tayuya saliendo de la carpa de los hombres, con los ojos aun caídos y el pelo desordenado. Se le había olvidado por completo Tayuya y ahora con Karui ahí, ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-¡Hey, les tengo una noticia! - exclamó. Todos quedaron mirando a Karui con poca disimulada curiosidad. - ¡Ella se va a quedar el resto del campamento con nosotros!

-¡Karui! – Naruto corrió donde la pelirroja y saludó a la chica con un torpe "dame esos cinco" que ella respondió sin ningún problema. Kiba sintió una punzada de fastidio pero no dijo nada, no quería espantarla tan pronto.

-¿Y ella quien es? – preguntó Karin mirando a la nueva integrante con detención.

-Me llamo Karui – explicó la morena. – soy la ex novia de Kiba.

Hubo murmullos y comentarios poco entendibles, pero la mayoría dejó de prestar atención. La única que seguía con los ojos pegados en la recién llegada era Tayuya, cuyos dientes rechinaban de rabia y sus manos temblaban.

"¡Maldita perra!"

-¿No va a ser incomodo para ustedes? – preguntó Shikamaru a quien la presencia de Karui no alegraba tanto.

-¡No, para nada! – comentó Kiba, maldiciendo a Shikamaru en sus interiores ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo así? ¿Acaso quería que se fuera?

-Bueno tal vez – dijo ella, y Kiba la miró con terror – Ya sabes, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Kiba se puso rojo como un tomate y casi todos los presentes comenzaron a silbar. Naruto en especial. Tayuya estaba que agarraba un cuchillo y se lo tiraba a ambos por la cabeza.

"Hija de puta, maldita puta de mierda ¿Qué mierda hace acá?"

Deidara y Kankuro saludaron a Karui con mucho entusiasmo. Los tres pertenecían a la misma clase, pero era extraño que alguien se juntara con un miembro de los Akatsuki y con alguien como Kankuro al mismo tiempo. Esa era una de las cosas que Kiba más admiraba sobre ella: su facilidad para llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Seguro se adaptaba en cinco minutos estando en ese campamento y lograba que los Akatsuki y los cinco del sonido hiciesen las paces.

Cuando los cinco del sonido se le vinieron a la cabeza a Kiba, el chico volvió a dirigirle una mirada a Tayuya. Ella tenía los ojos pegados en Karui y a pesar de que ella siempre parecía enojada, ahora sus ojos simplemente lanzaban llamas. La chica cambió su mirada de dirección y por unos segundos miró a Kiba. Éste sintió la necesidad de desviar la suya, pero no quería que Tayuya creyera que se sentía culpable o mucho menos que tenía miedo. Él no había hecho nada malo después de todo. Si Tayuya había estado mirando a Karui con odio, a Kiba lo había mirado con algo mucho más profundo. El chico llegó a sentir como sus piernas se doblaban del susto. Estaba furiosa, no había duda, pero además tenía ese brillo de peligro que solo tienen los asesinos más retorcidos de las peores películas de terror. Sin decirle nada a nadie, Kiba vio como Tayuya se metía en la carpa de las mujeres y no salía hasta quince minutos más tarde. Lo extraño era que ya no parecía enojada, sino más bien relajada y algo extasiada. Sin embargo no volvió a hablarle al chico en todo el día.

Las predicciones de Kiba no habían sido erróneas, Karui había hecho un excelente trabajo adaptándose. Había jugado durante toda la tarde con los chicos a diferentes deportes. Ninguna de las otras chicas había querido jugar. Sakura e Ino habían preferido hacer de porristas. Hinata estaba con Akamaru, mirándolos jugar, y las otras tres estaban en el agua.

En un momento, cuando a los chicos les faltaba poco para terminar su último partido de futbol, Tayuya fue donde estaba la mesa para buscar algo de comer y vio el collar con el símbolo de Jashin de Hidan, sobre ella. Con una malvada sonrisa, la chica lo tomó y llamó disimuladamente a Akamaru. Una vez el perro estuvo a su lado, la chica le puso el collar alrededor del cuello.

Hidan pasó por lo menos una hora buscando su collar. Nadie había notado que Akamaru lo tenía puesto y cuando lo encontró, se puso a gruñir como loco. Tayuya se rio con tal euforia que se delató sola, pero a ella no le importaba. Hidan no hizo nada, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la temperatura a bajar, y las chicas fueron a buscar leña – según ellas era injusto que solo les hicieran hacer los trabajos de "mujer" así que se habían ofrecido a buscar ramitas y pequeños pedazos de troncos para hacer fuego – aprovechó de que no estaba ninguna para meterse en su carpa y buscar las cosas de Tayuya. No tenía idea cuales eran, pero eso no permitiría que ella se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, por lo que sacó las pequeñas estacas que sostenían a la carpa, la tomó entera, con todas las cosas que habían adentro y la sumergió en el lago. Nadie lo vio para detenerlo, pero las chicas se dieron cuenta a metros de distancia que sus cosas habían sido arruinadas.

-¿¡Que pasó? – preguntó Sakura, aterrorizada. Recién ahí los demás chicos se enteraron de lo que Hidan había hecho.

El Akatsuki, por su parte, simplemente sonreía y miraba a Tayuya con arrogancia.

-Eso te enseñará a no tocar mis cosas, perra.

-¿Fuiste tú, hijo de puta? – Hidan no dijo nada, pero levantó sus cejas como diciendo: "Tu qué crees". Tayuya, sin embargo, no parecía prestar atención al chico. - ¡Mierda! – exclamó y corrió hacia la carpa. Cuando salió, diez minutos más tarde, parecía hecha una furia. -¡Vos, hijo de mil putas! – apuntaba a Hidan con el dedo y caminaba hacia él a paso lento y amenazador. Ya todas las chicas le habían gritado, incluso Karui porque ella también había dejado ya sus cosas en la carpa, pero recién en ese momento había sentido miedo.

-¿Qué pasó, Tayuya? – le preguntó Sakon, quien se puso delante de Tayuya para que dejara de avanzar.

-Este pedazo de mierda…-terminó la frase en el oído de su amigo. Aparentemente había sido algo malo, porque Sakon negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y…y ahora donde se supone que dormiremos? – quiso saber Hinata. Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba.

-¡Las cosas van a secarse de acá a la noche!- opinó Ino, pero hasta ella tenía pocas esperanzas de que aquello fuera cierto.

-¿Y si no secan? – interrogó Temari.

-Dormimos con los chicos otra vez – respondió Karin con simpleza.

-¡Por la puta madre! ¿Qué mierda hago ahora?

-¡Vamos, Tayuya, no exageres! – le dijo Sakon dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. Se detuvo cuando la chica le dirigió una mirada de odio, intenso – ayer estuviste todo el día sin eso. Seguro puedes aguantar tres días más.

Tayuya negó con la cabeza.

-Tayuya – le dijo Hidan, sonriendo levemente. – Yo tengo eso que tu quieres – la chica lo miró esperanzada. Casi con desesperación – ven –agregó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el bosque.

-Si me estas mintiendo, hijo de puta…

-Kiba – Karui se acercó a su ex novio, mientras éste miraba algo sorprendido y fastidiado como Tayuya seguía a Hidan hacia un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque. Cuando escuchó la voz de Karui, se volvió hacia ella, olvidando todo lo demás.

-¿Si?

-Si tenemos que dormir con ustedes… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Kiba estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero entonces recordó que la noche anterior había dormido con Tayuya y sería muy complicado para él pedirle a la chica que esa noche durmiera con alguien más.

-Lo que pasa, Karui, es que anoche yo compartí mi bolsa de dormir con Tayuya…

Karui levantó las cejas.

-¿Y?

-Y que supongo que esta noche tendré que dormir con ella, de nuevo.

-¡Kiba, ella tiene más amigos acá!

-Tu igual. Conoces a Kankuro y a Deidara.

-Pero con ninguno tengo la suficiente confianza como para compartir una cama. No seas así, Kiba. Ella puede dormir con alguien más. Es más, esto es toda su culpa y la de ese chico que se fue con ella. Ambos deberían dormir juntos como castigo.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, Kiba le dijo a Karui que dormiría con ella. Ella, contenta, lo abrazó y le dio una beso en la mejilla tan radiante, que el chico no dudó que aquello había valido la pena. Sin embargo, cuando media hora más tarde, Tayuya y Hidan volvieron – por alguna razón, volvían muertos de la risa y con los ojos escandalosamente rojos – del bosque y Kiba fue hacia ellos para decirles que tendrían que compartir el saco de Hidan, se arrepintió un poco.

-¿¡Qué! – exclamó la chica, cuando Kiba le dio su explicación. La risa había dado paso a una expresión de furia, mucho más habitual en ella.

-¡Vamos, princesa! ¿Acaso te da miedo pasar la noche conmigo? – Tayuya gruñó y miró a Hidan con odio.

Kiba levantó las cejas, nuevamente con fastidio ¿Desde cuándo Hidan llamaba a Tayuya "princesa"?

-Bueno, es culpa de ustedes que esta noche tengamos que dormir todos juntos ¿o no? Así que ahora ustedes tendrán que asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Pero por qué mierda tengo que dormir yo con este hijo de puta?

-Duerme con quien tú quieras, yo solo te di una sugerencia.

-Princesa, si duermes conmigo jamás te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Por qué no puede tu amiguita dormir con alguien más? ¿Tan caliente esta la hija de puta?- Si Tayuya no tiritaba de rabia, era solo porque la droga que Hidan le había proporcionado unos momentos antes, la había calmado un poco. Aun así, ella sentía como la cara le ardía y como sus manos rogaban por hacer justicia. Lamentablemente, ya no se trataba de una rubia hueca, a quien podría pegarle fácilmente. Karui se veía como una chica ruda y definitivamente, con más fuerza física que Tayuya.

Kiba fulminó a Tayuya con la mirada.

-Arréglatelas sola, Tayuya. Yo ya te dije con quien dormiré esta noche. Si tanto te molesta que duerma con otra chica, no es problema mío- una vez que Kiba terminó de hablar, se dio la media vuelta y volvió donde Karui. Ni si quiera esperó por otra respuesta de la chica. Tayuya estaba tan furiosa que si hubiera tenido algo en sus manos, se lo habría tirado a Kiba por la cabeza. Hidan lo notó, y aprovechándose de la situación, rodeó a la pelirroja con un brazo por los hombros.

-Esos hijos de puta no valen la pena, princesa.

-Deja de decirme "princesa" y por la puta madre no me toques.

Aquel había sido un día caluroso, y se decía que el resto del fin de semana seria peor. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y todavía parecía que había cuarenta grados de calor. Entre aquello y los mosquitos, estar al aire libre era casi imposible.

A ninguno de los integrantes del taller de música les importaba demasiado, sin embargo. Ellos solo querían aprovechar que no estaban en sus casas, con cosas que hacer, ni sus madres gritándoles que hagan su cama o laven la loza. Además, habían empezad a tomar hacía ya un par de horas y con alcohol en la sangre, los mosquitos pasaban desapercibidos.

El calor seguía latente e incluso aumentaba, por eso cuando Tayuya y sus amigos iban a empezar a tocar su cuarta canción de System of a Down, la chica no aguantó más y se sacó la camiseta, quedando solo en corpiño. No en bikini. En corpiño.

-¡Tayuya! – La reprendió Sakon - ¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres una chica? ¡No te puedes llegar y sacar la ropa delante de hombres!

-¿Qué mierda te importa a vos? ¡Estoy cagada de calor! Además ¿De qué hombres me estas hablando? - la chica nunca había sentido que su cuerpo causara algún tipo de sensación a los hombres que la conocían, pero claro, ella no se había dado cuenta de que Hidan había corrido a la mesa a buscar una servilleta porque su nariz sangraba sin parar ni que Kiba no sabía cómo ponerse para cubrir su entrepiernas.

De todas maneras, la que seguía atrayendo todas las miradas era siempre Temari. Cuando se puso a cantar "Back to Black" de Amy Winehouse, casi todos los chicos se encontraban en una fila horizontal mirándola, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Ella les bailaba y los seducía con la mirada mientras cantaba, pero nada de lo que decía iba para ellos, si no para el único - aparte de sus hermanos - que se encontraba mucho más atrás, apoyado en un árbol, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y expresión de aburrimiento. A Temari le frustraba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba que Shikamaru no le estuviese prestando atención de la misma manera que lo hacían los demás. Él era diferente, con una actitud que la desafiaba, mucho más inalcanzable para ella que los demás y eso la volvía loca.

Ella lo miraba, cada vez que la canción llegaba a un punto con el que ella se sentía identificada y él la miraba de vuelta, con poco interés, pero ella sabía que a pesar que era muy sutil, había un coqueteo en esas miradas y que ambos querían lo mismo, simplemente que ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso.

Era simplemente estúpido, pensaba Temari, que nada hubiese todavía pasado entre ellos. Naruto y Hinata ya habían tenido hasta sexo, y aunque las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal, se habían animado a hacerlo. Sabía que para que algo pasara entre Kiba y Tayuya uno de los dos tendría que cambiar y por sus personalidades veía aquello muy difícil. Pero no había nada impidiendo que ella estuviese con Shikamaru, a parte de la edad, cosa que a Temari si le preocupaba mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo si él se lo pedía. La única explicación que podía encontrarle a todo ese asunto era que Shikamaru no quisiera estar con ella por su pasado y lo entendía, pero por lo mismo tendría que explicarle por qué lo había hecho y quizás de esa manera él no la vería como una simple prostituta.

-¿Aburrido, Shikamaru? – tan pronto como Temari había terminado de cantar, y le había entregado el micrófono a Sakura y Hinata, ella había ido donde Shikamaru quien en ese momento no paraba de bostezar.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar a Temari con una débil sonrisa. Ella negó con la cabeza y rio por lo bajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar. Temari lo reprendió por aquel hecho, pero no podía negarse a sí misma, que cuando él fumaba se veía increíblemente sexy y rebelde. Después de todo era uno de los pocos que lo hacía.

-¡Shikamaru! – ambos alzaron la cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto y Kiba que llamaban al pelinegro. - ¡Vamos a tocar!

Shikamaru había estado a punto de abrir la boca para responderles algo, pero Temari fue más rápida y se le adelantó.

-Pueden tocar después, ahora me lo voy a llevar un ratito – les dijo, tomando a Shikamaru de la mano y llevándoselo con ella al bosque, tres un coqueto giño que le lanzó a los amigos de éste.

Shikamaru, con cara de increíble sorpresa, miro a Naruto y Kiba esperando encontrar en ellos alguna respuesta, pero ambos reían a carcajadas. Rojo como un tomate, Shikamaru siguió a la rubia, sin protestar. Ella se detuvo bastante más allá, donde ls voz de Sasuke y los sonidos de los instrumentos, que seguro ahora estaban en manos de aquella banda, apenas se podían escuchar.

-¿Temari, para que venimos acá?

Aquella pregunta había sido muy estúpida, pero Temari debió imaginar que Shikamaru le preguntaría algo así. Ella se mantuvo tranquila y respondió como si llevarse chicos al bosque fuera algo completamente normal.

-Quería que hablemos - le respondió – hace tiempo que quiero explicarte por qué…ya sabes. – se detuvo y se giró hacia Shikamaru. El chico la quedó mirando sin saber que decir – sentémonos – sugirió la chica, usando un pequeño tronco como silla. Él la imitó.

-No tienes que explicarme nada…

-Ya sé, pero quiero. - hubo un pequeño momento de silencio – la empresa de mi papa quebró hace unos años atrás. Estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo, absolutamente todo, entonces mi papa le pidió prestado un dinero a una…mafia – Shikamaru miró a Temari con los ojos como platos – le dieron un plazo para que se lo devolviera, pero mi papa nunca juntó el dinero y esta mafia lo amenazó con que mataría a sus hijos si no se lo daba. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por que aquellos tipos no paraban de molestar a Gaara. Lo seguían a todas partes, le hablaban cuando creían que estaba solo, le mandaban mensajes… cuando supe bien de que se trataba todo el asunto y me enteré de que a quien matarían, si mi papa no entregaba esa plata, era a Gaara me asusté mucho y fui a buscar trabajo. Ya sé lo que estas pensando "¿Por qué tenias que buscar justo ese trabajo"? pero el problema era que yo solo podía conseguir trabajos de mesera o niñera, y con ellos no hacía en seis meces lo que mi papa necesitaba para pagarle a esos tipos. Entonces vi el anuncio – bajó la mirada, con tristeza – y vi cuanto pagaban. Postulé y quedé. Cuando le entregué a mi papa la plata, él la tomó y me abrazó muy fuerte, pero fue un abrazo diferente a cualquier otro, como si hubiera sabido lo que yo había hecho. Después de eso nunca más volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero… - recordó aquella vez que el papa de Temari había llegado a su casa y la chica se había comportado como una niña buena – pensé que tu actuabas como una chica muy… ¿correcta? Frente a tu papa.

-Bueno, obvio. Después de lo que hice, solo quiero que me vea como su hija, como la niña que solía ser y que se olvide de lo que tuve que hacer. Creo que él quiere lo mismo, porque ahora actúa como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado, y le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy lo más inocente que puede haber. – Suspiró amargamente – la verdad es que mi padre está completamente ciego. Ve lo que quiere ver. Pasa lo mismo con mis hermanos…

-¿Volverías a hacerlo?

-Sí. Siempre y cuando mis hermanos estén en riesgos, yo haría cualquiera cosa. Y lo peor de todo es que mi padre no aprendió nada. Se volvió a meter con una mafia, solo que esta vez son conocidos nuestros. –Rio- él cree que ahora no pasará lo mismo, que si se atrasa lo van a perdonar… esa gente no perdona a nadie. Me pregunto si Hinata sabe que es realmente su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿El papa de Hinata? ¿Ellos tienen una mafia?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

-Porque… - Shikamaru no sabía que decir, estaba completamente anonadado. – Mas vale, entonces, que nunca se enteren de lo que pasó con Naruto y el video.

-¿Por qué crees que Tsunade nunca se lo hizo saber a su padre? Normalmente esto lo habría comunicado con la familia de los involucrados, pero hasta ella sabe que si lo hacía, Naruto habría sido borrado del mapa.

-¿Crees que debería decirle a Naruto?

-No creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas. Él no parece una persona que se rinda cuando quiere algo.

-No lo hace. Yo soy el único que siempre termina rindiéndose. –sonrió. Temari lo quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo.

-15 ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes cuantos años tengo yo?

Se detuvo a pensarlo. No estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera dicho alguna vez,

-¿17? – respondió inseguro, asumiendo que tenía esa edad, por estar en séptimo año, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-18. Mi papa me hizo entrar a la escuela un año más tarde para que los tres saliéramos uno tras otro.

-O sea que ya eres mayor de edad. –Temari asintió.

-Y esto podría causarme problemas – dijo en un susurro y acercándose lentamente a Shikamaru lo besó, suavemente, en los labios.

El chico tardó unos segundos en responderle el beso, pero cuando lo hizo, le agregó mucha pasión. Tomó a Temari por la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él. Ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se puso a jugar con su pelo, mientras se besaban. De a poco, Shikamaru fue recostándose sobre el pasto, tirando de Temari para dejarla sobre su cuerpo. Ella no puso resistencia y una vez que ambos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, la chica abrió sus piernas, dejando una a cada lado del chico.

El beso se había tornado mucho más ardiente, seguro por toda la tención sexual que había habido entre los dos, por tanto tiempo. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos sintieron como una electricidad les recorría el cuerpo, y como un calor se apoderaba de ellos. Temari se sacó la camiseta, con la ayuda de Shikamaru, quien al ver el cuerpo de la chica, casi desnudo, se mordió el labio inferior y negó lentamente con la cabeza. No era posible que un vago como él estuviese con una chica tan perfecta.

Con firmeza, las manos de Shikamaru subieron desde la cintura de la chica hasta sus pechos y una vez allí, hacia su espalda para desabrocharle el corpiño. Ella se dejó y una vez que estuvo desabrochado, lo dejó caer, exponiendo sus senos para el chico. Éste la atrajo hacia sí, nuevamente y le besó lo pezones con delicadeza.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que Shikamaru sintiera escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Con rapidez y desesperación, ambos terminaron de sacarse lo que les quedaba de ropa, con la ayuda del otro. No les importo que abajo suyo hubieran bichos y tierra y lo que fuese que hubiera, porque en el momento en que Shikamaru penetró a Temari, lenta y profundamente, todo dejo de existir. Todo menos la fricción que, cada vez que Shikamaru entraba y salía de Temari, se causaba.

Para ninguno de los dos el sexo significaba mucho. Temari lo había hecho por plata en su pasado, como ya todos sabían, y desde entonces que ella lo había dejado de ver como algo significativo. Shikamaru no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero por alguna razón, se llevaba chicas a la cama con mucha rapidez. Tal vez les transmitía algún tipo de confianza o ellas lo veían como alguien fácil, pero el chico siempre terminaba conociendo a alguien en un bar que le insinuaba que quería tener sexo con él. Lo único que el chico sabía era que en su vida había estado con varias mujeres, aunque había rechazado a muchas más. La primera había sido Ino, con quien habian decidido hacerlo para experimentar, en un tiempo que ambos se habían hecho muy amigos. La última había sido Tayuya, que lo había encontrado en un mal momento.

El martes anterior, Shikamaru se había juntado con Kin a tomar algo. Él no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero no había podido decir que no. Aquella noche ella le insinuó que quería estar con él e incluso había llegado a besarlo. El chico le dijo que en ese momento le gustaba otra chica y que no podía estar con nadie más. Aquello había hecho enfadar mucho a Kin, pero Shikamaru no había mentido. Si se hubiese acostado con ella, Temari habría estado en su cabeza en todo momento.

Los pechos de Temari rozaban el de Shikamaru cada vez que ella se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él se limitaba a tocarle cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras ella hacia prácticamente todo el trabajo. A Temari aquello no le molestaba. Le gustaba que le dejara tomar el control.

Cuando la chica levantó su torso, quedando sentada sobre él, Shikamaru sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más. La chica se movía con mucha sensualidad y sus pechos rebotaban con cada movimiento. No eran grandes, como los de Hinata, pero eran perfectos para su cuerpo.

Poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la chica, Shikamaru hizo presión hacia abajo con las manos, y hacia arriba con su cadera, penetrando a la chica más profundamente aun. Ella gimió con más fuerza y arqueó su espalda, dejándole a Shikamaru una visión más panorámica de sus senos.

Sin poder controlarse, Shikamaru terminó dentro de ella, tan fuerte que sintió un enorme deseo de reír. Aquella había sido la mejor sensación del mundo. Mucho mejor que las veces anteriores y todo se lo debía a Temari y su manera de moverse…

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había dado cuenta de que Shikamaru ya había acabado. Se acercó hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que el chico respondió.

-Temari - le dijo. Por alguna razón, en ese momento se sentía como una niño, teniendo sexo con una mujer mayor. No era malo, pero lo hacía sentir increíblemente inseguro. Temari, en cambio, nunca lo había visto tanto como un hombre como en ese momento. – terminé adentro tuyo.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan perfectas en los oídos de ambos. Casi como si ahora se encontraran más unidos que nunca.

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru. Yo me estoy cuidando.

Volvieron a besarse, y se quedaron un momento abrazados sobre el pasto. Después de una media hora, que parecieron ser solo cinco minutos, comenzaron a vestirse y volvieron donde los demás. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Ahora, cada vez que se miraban, se les venía el recuerdo de sus cuerpos, uniéndose, siendo uno solo. O tal vez, era simplemente un profundo deseo de que volviese a pasar.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás, Temari sintio los ojos de Itachi pegados en ella. Ella lo miró de vuelta y vio en aquella mirada profundo dolor. Sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable…

Shikamaru por su parte, noto enseguida que tanto Gaara como Kankuro lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero el pretendió no darse cuenta y los evitó en todo momento. Enfrentarlos sería demasiado problemático para él.

Esa noche se bebió demasiado, y todos terminaron muy mareados. La única que podía seguir tocando era Tayuya, quien podía estar completamente intoxicada de drogas y alcohol pero seguía siendo capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento. Los demás no tenían esa habilidad, y las únicas que no habían tomado, eran Hinata, Sakura e Ino.

Por aquella misma razón se fueron a la carpa un poco más temprano, pero no durmieron enseguida. Shikamaru y Temari habían olvidado que deberían dormir juntos, y aquello les complicaba un poco las cosas, pero trataron de disimular y fingir que todo seguía igual.

Tayuya, al final, no tuvo otra opción que acostarse con Hidan y aquello la puso de muy mal humor, pero se le pasó un poco cuando todos se sentaron en circulo dentro de la carpa y se pusieron a jugar una especie de "botellita" pero en vez de girar una botella, los hombres escribieron en un trozo de papel su color preferido y las chicas, quienes tendrían que jugar dos veces cada una, ya que ellas eran siete y ellos catorce, sacarían uno de esos papeles al azar, leerían el color en voz alta y besarían a quien les había tocado.

La primera fue Ino, y el primer color que sacó fue negro.

-¡Negro! - leyó con entusiasmo, mirando a Sasuke, pero quien respondió fue otra persona.

-Amm, soy yo. – Ino se giró hacia su derecha y vio que quien le hablaba era Itachi. Muy contenta, Ino se acercó a Itachi y lo besó en los labios. El beso fue corto y frio porque Itachi no permitió nada más. A continuación, fue el turno de Karin.

-¿Gris?- preguntó y Sakon saltó desde su lugar.

-¡Prepárate para recibir el mejor beso de tu vida, Karin! – Karin no estaba muy contenta con quien le había salido pero lo besó de todas maneras.

-¡Mi turno! – exclamó Sakura, tomando uno de los papelitos. – Lila…

-Jeje, siempre estamos juntos es todo, ¿no Sakon? – Ukon se acababa de levantar de su saco de dormir y atrajo a Sakora hacia sí. Ella lo miraba con un dejo, muy latente de miedo. Ella igual lo besó con recelo y el beso fue corto y preciso.

-Muy bien, ¡Hinata, es tu turno! – exclamó Ino.

Hinata, nerviosa tomó uno de los papelitos.

-Pla…plateado – Dijo ella.

-¡Ja! Te salvaste, princesa. – Hinata miró a Hidan con terror. De hecho todos lo hicieron. Él agarró a Hinata de la barbilla y la plantó un beso en los labios, agresivo y apasionado que ella no fue capaz de responder pero que tampoco negó. Después de veinte segundos, Neji y Naruto alejaron al Akatsuki de Hinata.

-Ahora yo – Dijo Temari – No quiero ser la última por si me tocan mis hermanos y no hay otro papel para cambiar. – Tomó uno de los papeles - ¿Bordo?

-Soy, yo Temari – dijo Gaara de mala gana. – Cámbialo, ahora mismo.- la chica lo hizo.

-Naranjo.

Naruto soltó una risita.

-¡Soy yo! – Temari no parecía muy contenta. Todavía le quedaba un turno para sacar a Shikamaru, pero aun así, besar a Naruto no era muy de su agrado. De todas maneras se basaron, aunque el beso fue bastante simple.

Tayuya y Karui se miraron.

-¿Quién primero? – preguntó la flautista, que estaba corriendo su turno lo más posible.

-Yo.- Karui metió su mano entre los papeles y eligió uno – Purpura.

-¡Todas las chicas quieren besar a Kankuro! – Karui miró a Kankuro con una risita. No estaba tan mal, después de todo ya lo conocía bastante bien. La que estaba más contenta sin embargo, era Tayuya. El beso de Karui y Kankuro fue bastante duradero, cosa que a Kiba no le gustó nada. Fue éste quien los interrumpió.

-¡Ya es el turno de Tayuya, ¡ ¿No creen?

La pelirroja sacó un pepel, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Amarillo – leyó, levantando una ceja.

-¡Mis besos hacen bum! – saltó Deidara desde su rincón.

-¡Por la puta madre! ¿Por qué tengo que besar a una chica? – Deidara gruñó y Hidan rio con crueldad. La risa se detuvo, cuando el chico vio a su amigo y a Tayuya besándose.

-¡Segunda ronda! – exclamó Kiba, un poco fastidiado porque nadie lo había sacado a él.

-En el mismo orden.- ordenó Ino, sacando nuevamente uno de los papeles. – Rojo.

Sasori suspiró y sin decir nada, le dio un frio, pero suave beso a Ino, que la dejó un poco atontada.

-Marfil – leyó Karin, después de sacar el suyo.

-Soy yo. – Dijo Kimimaro, un tanto cohibido. La chica tampoco se mostró muy contenta esta vez. Era el segundo de los cinco del sonido que le tocaba y ella esperaba explorar entre lo más desconocido. El beso fue bastante tímido, pero, a pesar de todo, los dos lo disfrutaron.

Con una mano temblorosa, Sakura tomo un papel.

-A…Azul. – hubo un silencio profundo en la carpa. Era obvio quien había elegido el azul y cuando Sasuke chasqueó su lengua, todos supieron que sus suposiciones habían estado acertadas.

-Que sea rápido - pidió el chico de mala gana, acercándose a Sakura, poniendo una mano en la nuca de la chica y dándole un beso, un tanto frio, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión, propia de él. Ella lo respondió con tanto entusiasmo que sus respiración llegó a agitarse un poco. Era extraño pero por alguna razón aquel beso había sido de los más largos. Cuando se separaron Sasuke parecía fastidiado. Sakura en cambio tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Era la primera vez que besaba a Sasuke…

-Hinata, creo que te toca – la apuró Kiba, cuya mala suerte lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-S…si. V…ver…verde.

-¡Que problemático!

Temari trató de sonreír, pero no podía evitar disimular la rabia que sentía. Ella quería besar a Shikamaru y ahora lo haría Hinata. Por suerte para ella el beso que se dieron fue bastante simple y ninguno de los dos pareció poner mucho entusiasmo aunque si le molestó que él hubiera tomado la iniciativa.

-Si esta vez saco a Gaara de nuevo… - se quejó Temari mientras elegía - ¿blanco?

-Así que esto es lo que el destino quiso… - Temari alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un Neji bastante sonrojado. La chica se encogió de hombros y lo besó en los labios, con un dejo de agresividad. Neji no había estado mal. Shikamaru no había querido mirar.

-Solo quedan dos…- Comento Karui, mirando de reojo a Kiba. Cuando la chica leyó el papel, no pudo disimular su rabia – bordo.

A Kiba le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que tendría que besar a Tayuya, y cuando por fin lo hizo, la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella no lo miraba pero tenía los ojos pegados en el papel que quedaba y las mejillas encendidas.

Karui le dirigió a Gaara una sonrisa que el chico no devolvió.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez? – la frialdad del chico sin duda llamaba la atención de la pelirroja, por eso cuando se besaron, aprovechó la oportunidad al máximo, al fin y al cabo ella era una chica salvaje y le encantaba divertirse.

-Tayuya, no es necesario que saques el papel, ya todos sabemos quién…

-Puede que haya un puto error- interrumpió a Shikamaru – Marrón.

Kiba tragó saliva.

-Hehe estas con suerte, Tayuya.

-¿Suerte? Primer me toca un puto travesti y ahora un perro…

-¿Sabes qué? No pienso besarte. Eres demasiado…

-¡Las reglas son las reglas! – se opuso Karin. – ¡yo tuve que besar a Sakon!

-¡¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – gruñó el gemelo.

-¡Yo opino que Kiba no debería besarla! – se metió Hidan, rodeando a Kiba por los hombros – piensa en cómo te trata. Ella no se merece un beso tuyo…

Kiba miró a Hidan, asqueado y se alejó de él.

-¡Que gay!

-¡Dale! No le den más vueltas. Todos sabemos que se odian, es solo un juego.

Tanto Kiba como Tayuya miraron a Temari y suspiraron con pesar. Ese beso sería muy difícil de dar.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Ven para acá, Tayuya.

-¡Ven vos, perro pulgoso! – Kiba le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se acercó a ella. Tayuya se quedó en su lugar, esperando que Kiba hiciese todo el trabajo. El chico estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración cosquilleando su nariz, pero no se atrevió a besarla de inmediato. La verdad era que tenía miedo. Miedo de que aquel beso solo confundiera más las cosas.

Cuando todos comenzaron a protestar nuevamente, Kiba agarró el rostro de Tayuya, con ambas manos, y la besó. El beso fue violento y lleno de rabia. Ella se lo respondió de la misma manera.

Se habían dicho varias cosas, aunque ninguno se lo había predispuesto, cuando sus labios se juntaron. Cosas que los dos sabían que el otro sentía pero que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y ella la succionó. Él le mordió el labio inferior cuando el beso estaba a punto de finalizar, como venganza. Kiba estuvo a punto de lamerle los labios a Tayuya cuando se separaron, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo se sintió satisfecho cuando notó que Tayuya estaba colorada y no le decía nada como "Aprende a besar, perro de mierda" o "que fue eso, hijo de puta". La verdad era que ella solo podía pensar que aquel beso había sido el mejor que había recibido en su vida.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron después del juego. Todos se fueron acostando, mientras hablaban y reían en un ambiente sorprendentemente amigable, dentro de los estándares que los Akatsuki y los cinco del sonido tenían. Para Shikamaru y Temari, el momento en el que tuvieron que acostarse juntos, fue en especial incomodo. Él le dijo a ella que ya estaba cansado y que quería estar recostado y para eso necesitaba que ella se saliera de donde estaba sentada. Temari tomó eso como una invitación y se acostó junto a él, dándole la espalda en todo momento, para poder seguir conversando con los demás. Shikamaru no sabía si eran ideas suyas o no, pero le daba la impresión de que Temari trataba de seducirlo con cada movimiento que hacia ¿de verdad era necesario que se acostara de aquella manera, dejando su trasero tan cerca de la entrepiernas del chico? Trató de ignorarlo, pero fue muy difícil. Al final cedió a la tentación y se acomodó muy cerca de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su cara al cuello de Temari.

La conversación y las bromas duraron varias horas, pero de a poco, uno a uno, se fueron durmiendo. Aunque claro, ninguno podía llegar a dormir más de una hora de corrido gracias a Tayuya y Hidan que no paraban de pelear por cada pequeño detalle.

-Pero, hijo de puta, fíjate donde pones esa mano.

-¡Estaba dormido ¡¿Cómo mierda se supone que me dé cuenta?

-¡Bueno, no sé! Pero has algo, porque, por la puta madre, me vuelves a tocar y te reviento el culo a patadas.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, perra de mierda. Primero me encargo de cogerte bien cogida y de limpiarte esa boca sucia de mierda que tienes, que mucha falta te hace.

-Me metes algo en la boca y lo hago mierda con mis propios dientes.

-Soy un puto masoquista, princesa. Has eso y no sabes la satisfacción que me vas a hacer sentir.

-Me importa una mierda.

Y cuando esa pelea terminaba, el otro empezaba una nueva.

-Hija de mil putas, ¡deja de moverte que no me dejas dormir!

-¡Yo ni si quiera me he movido! Deja de llorar, mariquita.

-¿A quién llamaste mariquita, machona de mierda?

-A vos, pendejo chupa culos.

-¡Se pueden callar los dos! – gritaron todos los demás, al unísono. Después de eso, las peleas entre Hidan y Tayuya no cesaron pero por lo menos fueron en voz baja.

-Es una pena que hayas que tenido que besar a Tayuya – había pasado bastante rato desde que se había escuchado el ultimo ruido, por eso Karui asumió que ya todos estaban dormidos.

Kiba, quien trataba de hacerlo, abrió un solo ojo y miró a Karui, un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó, al igual que ella, en un susurro.

-Porque yo quería darte un beso.

Kiba sintió como un calor se apoderaba de su cara y el sueño daba paso al nerviosismo. Estaba allí, con Karui, diciéndole toda esas cosas, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado y él, no podía decidirse si le gustaba como antes o no. Disimuladamente, Kiba miró hacia la bolsa de dormir contigua, donde yacían Hidan y Tayuya. No podía negar que la mayor razón por la que se encontraba tan confundido tenía que ver con ella, y a pesar de que una parte muy grande de él, no quería saber nada sobre la flautista, había otra que le pedía a gritos que lo dejara explorar la personalidad de la chica para descubrir aquel lado bueno de ella, que escondía tan bien.

Pero Karui había aparecido, y él nunca había logrado olvidarla. No había manera de que pudiera rechazarla porque después de haber estado con ella, Kiba se había dado cuenta, de que ella era simplemente, la mujer perfecta para él.

-No necesitas un juego para hacer eso.

Las palabras habían salido por inercia de la boca del chico, pero cuando ella le sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, supo que había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El juego de los papelitos fue al azar de verdad. Yo escribi todos los coleres y cuando era el turno de una de las chicas sacaba uno sin mirar, pretendiendo que aquella chica lo habia sacado y luego narraba como me imaginaba que reaccionarian XD No lo cambie ninguna sola vez. La verdad es que me sorprendio que a Tayuya le hubiese tocado Kiba y justo a lo ultimo hahah, las cosas se dieron. Hasta cuando a Temari le toco Gaara fue verdad XD**

**La verdad es que me encanto el capi...wow es larguisimo, espero no aburrirlos. Prometo NaruHina para el prox capi :D Besos!**


	18. Día 3

**N/A: Ya no tengo mas escusas XD Me demoro cada vez mas...este mes ha sido terrible :( pero escribir el fic y ver sus reviews siempre me hacen muy feliz ^^ Espero que les guste este capi! A mi me gustó como quedo. y hay KibaTayu y NaruHina como prometi!**

* * *

><p>-¡Ukon, hoy es sábado!<p>

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Lo único que quería era que llegara este día!

-No va a ser lo mismo sin… ¿Creen que si le pido un poco a ese hijo de mil putas me dé un poco más?

-Quizás, pero te va a preguntar para qué y va a querer ir con nosotros.

-¿Y? yo pensé que la idea original era ir con todos. Así tenemos más plata para pagar las entradas de mierda, que están re caras, por le puta madre.

-Los que quieren ir que vallan, los otros que se queden acá.

-Sakon, me sorprende lo inteligente que puedes ser a veces.

-¡Cállate, mierda!

-¿De qué hablan ustedes? – Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya y Kimimaro se giraron hacia Karin que se acababa de unir al grupito de amigos. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, pero tras encogerse de hombros le pidieron a Karin que junte a todos, tenían que proponerles algo.

Media hora más tarde, todos se encontraban al rededor de la fogata, donde se estaba haciendo el ultimo trozo de carne (los próximos dos días se verían todos comiendo arroz y fideos) excepto por Kiba, quien seguía lanzándose de la copa de los arboles al lago, gritando "Yahoo" cuando lo hacía.

-¡Kiba! – Lo llamó Karui, entre divertida e impaciente - ¡Necesitamos hablar, ven!

-Kiba debería irse a vivir a la selva y tener una vida animal – opinó Naruto - ¡Míralo! Se adapta mucho mejor entre arboles y animales, donde no tiene que usar ropa ni bañarse, que en la sociedad.

-Es verdad – lo apoyó Shikamaru, con una débil sonrisa – Le encanta treparse a los arboles y ya está acostumbrado a comer con la mano.

-¿Podemos volver al puto tema, por la puta que los parió? – dijo Tayuya que no estaba de humor como para hablar de Kiba, mucho menos de la poca ropa que en ese momento el chico estaba usando. Los demás la miraron.

-¡Que linda boquita, eh! – varias miradas asustadas se dirigieron hacia Karui. Nadie se atrevía a decirle ese tipo de cosas a Tayuya, aunque todos lo pensaban. Karui, sin embargo, no parecía impórtale lo que la chica pudiese hacer.

Tayuya, por su parte, quedó mirando a Karui con una mirada que daba miedo, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Kiba se paró a su lado y se sacudió, mojándola completa.

-¡Ten cuidado, pedazo de mierda! – Kiba se rio y se sentó junto a Karui. Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-¿De qué nos quieren hablar? Esto se está poniendo muy problemático.

-De nada – comenzó Sakon – lo que pasa es que la última vez que nosotros – apuntó a los miembros de los cinco del sonido – vinimos a este lugar a acampar, una noche nos fuimos a un boliche que está cerca de acá.

-No es tan cerca. Tenemos que tomar un colectivo y todo.

-Si, Ukon tiene razón. Pero estaba bastante cerca y nosotros estábamos pensando ir esta noche…

-¿Esta en la ciudad? – quiso saber Deidara – porque la verdad es que venir hasta acá para pasar una de las últimas noches en la cuidad…

-No. Está en el medio de la nada, pero se llena de gente. La mayoría de los que acampan van.

-Lo único malo es que es carísimo, pero si somos muchos nos pueden hacer un descuento.

-Y hay varias promociones los sábados. Es el único día que hacen ofertas.

-Y las mujeres pueden entrar gratis y reciben un trago gratis si usan pollera o una remera corta – agregó Tayuya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Sabia que no había traído mi mini de puro gusto! – exclamó Ino con entusiasmo.

-¿Entonces van a ir?

La mayoría respondió que sí, excepto Kiba que parecía preocupado.

-Si encuentro un lugar donde dejar a Akamaru voy. – les dijo. Karui se veía tremendamente decepcionada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y miró a Kiba con severidad. Solo bastó aquello para que el chico buscara por todos lados una solución a su problema.

Mientras todas las chicas se arreglaban para salir, y los chicos comentaban entre ellos sus planes para esa noche, Kiba se fue a dar una vuelta por toda la playa y se detuvo frente a un grupo de chicas que jugaban voleibol.

-Disculpen- las llamó con una sonrisita. Las chicas lo miraron con desdén.

-¿Si? – dijo una de ellas, evidentemente molesta.

-Estoy acampando cerca de acá, y esta noche vamos a ir a un boliche –dudó - ¿Podrían ustedes cuidar de mi perro mientras no estoy? – el desdén de las chicas dio paso a una increíble expresión de ternura en sus rostros. Akamaru salió desde detrás de Kiba, poniendo esos típicos ojos de perro triste, como cuando sus amos los acusan de haber hecho algo malo. Todas las chicas corrieron donde él y comenzaron a acariciar su blanco y bien cuidado pelaje.

-No te preocupes, estará en muy buenas manos con nosotras. – ahora las chicas parecían mucho más amables con Kiba, y Akamaru movía su cola, alegremente.

-¡Problema resuelto! – anunció Kiba al llegar donde estaba su campamento. Estaba a punto de explicar le genialidad de su idea cuando vio a Karui, con su pantalón corto desflecado, su remera negra y una campera de jean sin mangas.

-¿Decías? – preguntó la chica, consciente de que Kiba la miraba de arriba abajo, como un perro mira a su hueso. Lo único que hizo que sus ojos se despegaran de ella, fue cuando Tayuya apareció frente a ellos. Aquel día parecía haber puesto más interés en la ropa que usaba de lo que lo hacía generalmente y la verdad era que se veía increíblemente bien. Tenía un pantalón de jean, rajado en las rodillas y una remera, rallada, que caía en por un hombro y le llegaba arriba del ombligo, mostrando, de esa manera, el piercing que Kiba le había hecho.

-¡Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! – la estridente voz de Naruto sacó al chico de su ensimismamiento, y en cuanto se dio vuelta a verlo, se dio cuenta de que había estado pasando sus ojos de Karui a Tayuya como por cinco minutos.

-Naruto, deja de gritar – le pidió Shikamaru, que venía tras él con las manos en los bolsillos, y cara de sueño.

-¿Vas a ir o no?

-Sí.

-¡Esta noche va a ser buenísima!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Shikamaru, no seas tan aburrido!

-Kiba, me di cuenta como mirabas a Tayuya – se rio éste, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Naruto.

-¿Qué? – Se extrañó el rubio – No, Shikamaru. Miraba a Karui. ¿Vieron a Hinata? ¡Se ve tan hermosa!

Shikamaru y Kiba se giraron para ver a la chica. De verdad se veía linda, con un vestido celeste de tiritas, que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas, pero era demasiado angelical para el gusto de Kiba y demasiado inocente para Shikamaru. Este ultimo solo podía pensar en lo bien que Temari lucia, y a pesar de que su ropa era bastante sencilla, esa pollera, cortita y ajustada, le quedaba a la perfección. Lo malo era que no solo atraía su mirada, sino que también la de Itachi, Hidan, y Shikamaru no estaba seguro si la de Sakon o Ukon.

-Olvídate de Hinata, Naruto – le aconsejó Kiba – Ni Sasuke ni Neji te permitirán que vuelvas con ella.

-¡Sasuke o Neji no me van a impedir que yo consiga lo que quiero!

-¿Vas a intentar algo con ella? ¡Qué problemático!

-No sé. ¿Tu, Kiba? esta es tu oportunidad para volver con Karui.

-Kiba no quiere volver con Karui.

-No se – replicó el chico – anoche ella…me besó – soltó una risita nerviosa. Naruto se puso a reír en modo de celebración pero Shikamaru no parecía muy contento - ¿Qué? – quiso saber Kiba.

-Nada – contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros. – es solo que no te conviene volver con ella.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Naruto, mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro si quiero volver con ella o no. - era verdad. Cada vez que Kiba veía a Karui no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa y perfecta que la chica era y había una parte de él que realmente quería terminar lo que hace tiempo habían empezado. Darle una segunda oportunidad a esa relación, porque él estaba seguro de que esa relación podía llegar a mucho, pero otra parte de él todavía estaba resentida, y quería decirle a Karui que ya había perdido todas sus oportunidades con él. Además se sumaba eso el hecho de que había cierta persona que llamaba demasiado su atención, a quien deseaba conocer más a fondo y quizás, hasta planeaba llegar a poseer. - ¿Cómo creen que es Tayuya… como novia?

-¡¿Qué? ¡KIba! ¿Estás loco?

-¡No estoy diciendo que quiero que sea mi novia, Naruto! Solo me da curiosidad.

-Bueno, si nunca ha tenido novio debe ser por algo. – Opinó – pero seguro que es manipuladora, fría, controladora, calculadora…

-Problemática – lo interrumpió Shikamaru. – pero debe tener sus cosas buenas.

-¡Chicos! – Kankuro acababa de llegar donde el resto de su banda, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - ¡Hoy es el día en el que por fin conseguiré que esa muñequita sea mía!

-¿Hablas de Ino? – Kankuro miró a Shikamaru, pensativo.

-¡No me digas que todavía te gusta!

-No… - se encogió de hombros, pero luego quedó mirándolo pensativo - Quiero decir, si. Pero como somos amigos me voy a retirar, solo espero que algún día recuerdes lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

-¡Sabia que eras un excelente amigo, Shikamaru! Te apuesto a que pronto encontraras a la mujer perfecta para ti.

Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos ya para irse (o sea cuando Sakura, Ino y Karin por fin decidieron que ponerse) guardaron todas las cosas dentro de las camionetas, y se fueron a la carretera a tomar el autobús.

-¿Pero por qué no nos vamos en camioneta? – se quejó Ino cuando iban caminando. – no me vestí así para llegar toda cansada y transpirada al boliche.

-No hay suficiente gasolina, Ino – le explicó Sasuke, tratando de no perder la paciencia – y no hay ninguna gasolinera camino al boliche.

-Además no es seguro dejar el auto estacionado fuera de ese lugar. Se llena de gente borracha. – agregó Neji, despectivamente.

El autobús se demoro casi media hora en pasar y cuando lo hizo estaba llenísimo. Ya había alrededor de cinco personas paradas, pero aun así, los veintiuno se subieron. Cuando ya todos estaban arriba, estaban tan apretados que era casi imposible moverse. Tayuya fue una de las primeras en subir, por ende, era una de las mas apretadas. Para sujetarse bien, se apoyó contra el borde de uno de los asientos, y enseguida sintió como alguien se ponía atrás de ella, apoyando su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella. Aquello la exasperaba. Odiaba cuando la gente se le acercaba mucho y en ese momento aquella persona no estaba dejando ni medio milímetro entre ellos. Lo peor de todo era que podía sentir claramente que quien la estaba usando de soporto era un hombre, pero no sabía quién.

Miró alrededor. Habían tantos brazos a su lado que no tenía idea quien era la persona que se encotraba detrás de ella. Seguro era Ukon, pensó, por que el chico nunca había aprendido a respetar la distancia que debía existir entre una persona u otra. El chico simplemente no conocía la ley del metro cuadrado de cada uno, ese espacio propio que nadie debe traspasar, que para Tayuya era sagrado. O tal vez era Hidan, porque no había nadie más descarado como para usar a una pobre y menuda mujer como soporte para no caerse mientras el bus andaba. Además Hidan era lo suficientemente pervertido como para aprovechar una instancia como aquella para abusar de ella. O tal vez no era ninguno de los chicos del campamento, si no uno de los hombres que ya estaban parados, porque con la suerte que de repente Tayuya tenía, ese tipo de cosas eran muy capaces de ocurrirle.

Sin embargo, no supo de quien se trataba hasta que uno de los asientos que estaban cerca de ella se desocupó y Shikamaru se lanzó hacia éste, para sentarse. Todas las chicas furiosas, y también algunos de los chicos, comenzaron a decirle cosas, pero a Shikamaru no parecía importarle.

-Lo siento - dijo éste, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza – soy un flojo, para nada caballero, y la verdad es que no me importa.

-¿Te molesta? – Ino no esperó ninguna respuesta, porque antes de que su amigo pudiera darse cuenta, la chica ya estaba sentada en sus piernas. Shikamaru comenzó a protestar de inmediato, pero a Ino no le importó, de hecho, cuando Shikamaru cerró sus ojos, ella comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla con un dedo. Kankuro y Temari no sabían cómo disimular su ira.

-Ino, no seas imprudente – la regañó Sakura.

-Sakura, no seas celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Sí, tú querías que Shikamaru te cargue a ti, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría yo eso?

-No sé, para sacarse celos a Sasuke, quizás. – la cara de Sakura se tornó de un rojo fuerte y enseguida comenzó a hacerse crujir los nudillos.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

-Chi…chicas paren – les pidió Hinata, un poco preocupada.

-Si, por favor, y no me metan en sus asuntos. – les exigió Sasuke.

-¡Como si alguien pudiera ponerse celoso de ese cabeza de piña! – comentó Hidan por lo bajo. Shikamaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡JA! – escuchó Tayuya, que alguien reía tras ella, y enseguida reconoció esa voz áspera, similar al ladrido de un perro y su estomago se le revolvió, al instante. De pronto la chica estuvo al tanto de cada sector de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que no había una sola parte de ella que en ese momento no estuviera en contacto con Kiba. Además el chico, al reírse, apoyaba su frente contra la cabeza de Tayuya y ella no sabía cómo actuar. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse y la temperatura a subir escandalosamente, pero por alguna razón ya no quería bajarse de ese bus nunca. Quería que el viaje sea eterno. Claro que todo lo que ella pensaba y sentía, salía al exterior de manera muy diferente.

-¡Cuidado, perro de mierda!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hice ahora?

-¡Estas muy cerca!

-¿Y? ¿Te pone nerviosa estar tan cerca de mí? - Kiba se acercó aun mas para decirle eso, y la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía en la cara (que a Tayuya le resultaba increíblemente sexy) era desesperante.

Ella lo miró de reojo, con ira en los ojos, aunque ella sabía muy bien lo que aquella ira significaba. Había tratado por tanto tiempo de negárselo, pero ya no tenía sentido hacerlo. Le gustaba, y no era ningún tipo de enamoramiento pasajero, le gustaba de verdad y mucho. Lo odiaba, también, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero lo odiaba porque él no estaba interesado en ella y aun así le hacia la vida imposible, por el simple hecho de estar siempre cerca de ella, diciéndole de alguna manera "Yo sé que me quieres, pero lo siento, no eres lo suficiente para mi"

Durante todo el viaje, Tayuya pudo sentir la respiración de Kiba en su nuca, los pequeños gruñidos que soltaba cuando alguien decía algo que no le gustaba y todo su cuerpo haciendo presión contra el de ella.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar así no? – le dijo él de repente. Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes que hacer presión sobre tu piercing, Tayuya.

-¿Cómo mierda quieres que no haga presión sobre él si vos tienes todo tu cuerpo encima mío?-

-Tienes razón - rio – Pero no puedo moverme ¡Ya se! – Kiba sacó su brazo de donde fuese que la haya tenido y con su mano tapó el ombligo de la chica, de esa manera el piercing estaría protegido de rozarse con el asiento. Tayuya abrió sus ojos de par en par y se puso tan roja como su pelo. No sabía que pensar, o Kiba era muy inocente y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o era muy hijo de puta.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasory y Hidan habían quedado al final del colectivo, junto al asiento donde estaban apretujadas tres chicas. Ellas los miraban y soltaban risitas tontas, se decían cosas al oído y se sonrojaban. Los chicos no prestaban mayor atención, pese que se habían dado cuenta del infantil comportamiento de las tres chicas. De hecho era molesto para ellos tener que estar soportando que los miren y comenten cosas sobre ellos, pero era más común de lo que todos creían. Sin embargo, después de que Shikamaru se sentó, y el campo visual de las chicas fue más amplio, éstas apuntaron a Sasuke y se miraron entre ellas, risueñas. Fue entonces cuando los cuatro Akatsuki dejaron de ser el centro de su atención.

Al llegar al boliche, el colectivo quedó casi vacío. Resultaba que las chicas que habían estado mirando a los Akatsuki y a Sasuke también iban a ahí, pero para buena suerte de Sasuke, no las volvieron a ver.

Les costó trabajo prenderse, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue gastar toda la plata que tenían en alcohol. Como las chicas estaban todas con ropa reveladora, en la entrada les habían dado un ticket para que pudieran pedir tantos tragos gratis como ellas quisieran, así que cuando a los chicos se les acabó la plata, fueron ellas las que comenzaron a llevarles tragos a ellos. Fue entonces cuando ya todos empezaban a actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Hey, Kiba, escucha es tu canción! – le gritaron sus amigos cuando en un momento de la noche, el DJ puso la canción "The bad touch" que tanto le gustaba a Kiba.

-¡Yahoo! – gritó este y se puso a cantar y a bailar con la melodía de la música. Tayuya en ese momento se encontraba en la barra, pidiendo otra bebida, muy cerca de donde Kiba y sus amigos estaban. El chico aprovechó que había bastante gente cerca de ellos, y que la chica tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sobre la barra, para bailar detrás de ella, haciendo movimientos eróticos, como los que hacen cuando dos personas tienen sexo, pero con mucho cuidado de no tocarla para que ella no se diese cuenta. Naruto, Shikamaru y Kankuro estaban muertos de la risa, viendo como Kiba fingía estar teniendo relaciones con Tayuya, mientras ella, inocentemente, pedía un trago. La risa de los chicos llamó la atención de la pelirroja, quien, con una mirada asesina, Se comió a Kiba con la vista, por sobre su hombro. Éste se alejó de ella de inmediato, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando, pretendiendo que no había hecho nada malo. Sus amigos se rieron aun con más fuerza.

La siguiente canción, "You spin me round", era muy pegajosa y todos los chicos que ya estaban bastante ebrios, se subieron a la tarima, que en ese momento estaba desocupada y comenzaron a bailar. Un grupo de chicas se amontono en frente de ellos para ver cómo, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Hidan, Deidara, Shikamary y hasta Sasuke, se sacaban las camisas y remeras y bailaban al compás de la música.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – se escandalizó Sakura, cuando vio lo que los chicos estaban haciendo.

-¡Déjalos, Sakura! – le aconsejó Karui, rodeándola por los hombros – solo se están divirtiendo.

Cuando la música terminó y los chicos se bajaron de la tarima, la mayoría de ellos había perdido sus prendas de vestir. Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de mirar donde las había tirado, porque un montón de chicas se le habían acercado para pedirle que bailara con ellas.

-No sabía que bailabas tan bien. – le comentó Temari a Shikamaru al oído. El chico se ruborizó, pero no le dijo nada. Él, generalmente no bailaba, era muy problemático hacerlo, pero ese día había tomado más de la cuenta.

-Kiba, ¿Has visto a Hinata?

-No, Naruto. ¿Tú has visto a…?

-¿Karui? Si, esta allá, bailando con Deidara.

-No, no. A Tayuya.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la quieres?

-Naruto…- Kiba y Naruto tenían que gritarse para poder escuchar lo que el otro decía, pero Kiba se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cerca de ellos, pues no quería ser escuchado. – Creo que realmente odio a Tayuya.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-No, pero, ¡ahora sé por qué la odio! La odio porque creo que me gusta – soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡No te puede gustar Tayuya!

-No, Naruto, no te preocupes. Yo le gusto también, y estoy seguro de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, debe tener un lado bueno.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-¡Kiba, no seas idiota! Karui esta acá, ella es mucho mejor que Tayuya.

-La verdad es que estoy confundido, Naruto. No sé qué hacer. No sé cuál de las dos me gusta, todavía me pasan cosas con Karui pero… pero cuando lo pienso bien, creo que es Tayuya la que me gusta de verdad.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Esto te va a parecer una locura pero…me gusta su personalidad. Me gusta que sea tan mala e impredecible y como habla y ¡Su cuerpo!

-Kiba, estás loco. ¡No te puede gustar una mujer por ser mala!

-¿Por qué no? – Naruto abrió su boca para replicar pero nada salió de ella - Voy a buscarla.

Kiba dejó a Naruto solo y fue a preguntarle a todos los demás si habían visto a Tayuya. Nadie tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, excepto por Ino, quien le dijo, con preocupación.

-Hum. No te va a gustar saberlo. Se fue al baño de hombres con Hidan.

Tayuya y Hidan estaban sentados en el piso del baño, agarrándose fuertemente el estomago con las manos, sufriendo un ataque de risa. Se sentían eufóricos, pero tenían ganas de hacer tantas cosas que no podían decidir cual hacer primero. Cada cinco segundos pasaban su mano bajo sus narices, con la sensación de que restos de la cocaína que acababan de consumir estaba cayendo de ellas.

-Bueno, vámonos. – le ordenó ella, poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Hidan de un brazo para levantarlo. – aspiramos esta mierda muy rápido. El efecto no va a durar mucho.

-Espera.- Hidan agarró a Tayuya por los hombros y la trajo hacia sí. – merezco una puta recompensa por ser un hijo de puta tan bueno y darte de mi amada coca, ¿no princesa?

Tayuya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun sonreía. Hidan la había acorralado contra una de las puertas de los cubículos del baño.

-Déjame tranquila, pedazo de mierda – le dijo ella, con un tono, inusualmente, amistoso.

-No seas injusta, princesa. Me merezco una puta mierda como recompensa. – la cocaína había causado en Hidan que tuviera una erección y estar en un baño, solo él y Tayuya no ayudaba en nada. La chica también sentía deseos sexuales en ese momento, por lo que no hacía demasiado esfuerzo por escaparse de los brazos del Jashinista.

-Te dije que nos vallamos, mierda – insistió. Lamentablemente aquello no había sonado del todo convincente.

-Un beso, primero. Nada más que un beso.

Hidan entendió el silencio de la chica como un sí, y de a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron. La chica lo miraba acercarse pero en ese momento todo parecía tan irreal que no estaba segura de estar viviéndolo o estar en un simple sueño. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, supo que era real, pero de todas maneras respondió al beso. Hidan parecía haber estado aguantando las ganas de hacer aquello por mucho tiempo, porque en cuanto comenzó a besarla, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Ella estaba completamente apoyada sobre la pared, como si intentara traspasarla, y se limitaba a apoyar sus manos contra el pecho desnudo del chico.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en ese momento y ambos se giraron para ver quien había llegado. Tayuya casi se cae sobre su espalda, de no haber sido por la pared que la sostenía, cuando vio a Kiba allí, delante de ellos, mirándolos con una, poco sincera, sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos. No, realmente no lo lamento, pero necesito hacer pis.

-¡Ándate a la mierda! – le ordenó Hidan. Kiba se mantuvo tan tranquilo como cuando había llegado.

-Dije que necesito el baño. La que se tiene que ir es Tayuya.

Hidan dio unos pasos, amenazadores, hacia Kiba, hasta que estuvieron muy cerca.

-El que se va a ir a la mierda sos vos ¿me escuchaste? – Kiba levantó las cejas y sonrió.

-Parece que no entendiste. Necesito el baño, y no quiero que una chica me vea mientras lo estoy usando.

-¡Ándate a mear a un arbolito como lo hacen los demás de tu especie, perro de mierda! – Hidan comenzaba a dar miedo. Era increíble como Kiba podía mantenerse tan erguido y sereno.

-¡Que gracioso! – ironizó. Aunque su cara reflectaba tranquilidad su voz denotaba la ira que estaba sintiendo. – Veo que Tayuya te está dando clases de ingenio. ¿Ahora se pueden ir?

Un poco más de vuelta en sí misma, Tayuya decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Yo me voy de esta mierda. Me aburrí de estar acá.- antes de que la chica dejara el baño, Hidan le lanzó una mirada de furia y se adelantó. En cuanto el chico desapareció, Kiba llamó a Tayuya.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó ella, girándose hacia donde estaba él.

-Quiero preguntarte algo. – Kiba dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, él le sonrió y le dijo - ¿Qué harías en este momento si yo te dijera que me gustas? – Los ojos de Tayuya se abrieron de par en par – ¿Y si te dijera que me gustas tanto que no soporto verte con otros hombres, y que no quiero que nadie más te mire o te toque - mucho menos que te toquen, solamente yo, - y que de verdad quiero que nos demos una oportunidad?

Tayuya no sabía que decir. Solo miraba a Kiba, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas coloradísimas.

-Quizás…Quizás te preguntaría por qué mierda no me lo habías dicho antes. – le había costado un mundo decir aquellas palabras y aunque quizás para otra persona no decían nada, viniendo de ella significaba mucho. Kiba sonrió, radiante.

-¡Excelente! Porque planeo decírselo a Karui esta noche.- Dijo, y dándose la media vuela, volvió a entrar al baño de hombres, sonriendo, triunfante.

Tayuya quedó mirando a Kiba con los puños y mandíbulas apretadas, y respirando agitadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro que daba y de no haber sido porque aquello era la vida real, y no una caricatura, su nariz habría estado soltando humo.

Kiba volvió dos minutos más tarde. Pasó junto a Tayuya pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Ella simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina. Él por su parte estuvo el resto de la noche con Karui, quien enseguida notó que algo andaba mal con el chico, y supo muy bien como animarlo, anque nada paso entre ellos.

"Naruto tiene razón" – se dijo Kiba, mientras él y Karui bailaban – "Estoy loco. Nadie puede fijarse en Tayuya teniendo una chica como Karui al lado. Ella es mil veces mejor". Y lo era. O por lo menos eso fue lo que terminó creyendo al final de la noche.

A la mayoría de las chicas no se les hacía nada difícil salir a bailar con quién se lo pidiese, o incluso, cuando nadie lo hacía, ellas llegaban e iban donde un chico a preguntarle si quería bailar con ella. Hinata era demasiado tímida como para hacer una cosa así, por eso era que esa noche la chica se encontraba sola en los sillones, moviendo su pie al compás de la música, mirando como todos se divertían, menos ella. Su caso no era como el de Neji o Sasori, quienes por mas que les rogaban que salieran a la pista de baile, como lo había hecho Karin minutos atrás, preferían quedarse en sus cómodos asientos, bebiendo. A Hinata le habría gustado que alguien la sacara, pero nadie lo hacía. Tal vez porque le tenían miedo a su primo, o porque todos estaban esperando que Saske lo hiciese, pero en ese momento estaba completamente sola – Neji estaba con Gaara pidiendo más tragos y Sasuke…hace tiempo que no le prestaba a Hinata la misma atención que solía prestarle antes de la última conversación que habían tenido – y Hinata no podía encontrar una razón de por qué nadie se interesaba en bailar con ella.

Naruto no había salido de la pista de baile desde que había llegado. Había bailado con casi todas las chicas del campamento, hasta con chicas que había visto por primera vez en ese boliche. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en una sola persona.

-¿Voy donde ella? – era como la decima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a sus amigos. Shikamaru y Kiba rodaban los ojos y le decían que la dejara tranquila.

-Estas borracho y ella sigue ofendida. Lo más probable es que si vas en este estado solo arruines más las cosas.

Shikamaru podía tener razón, pero cuando éste y Temari desaparecieron y Kiba se puso a bailar con Karui, de manera provocativa, Naruto decidió que probablemente sus amigos no estaban del todo en lo correcto. Por lo que fue donde Hinata y se sentó a su lado.

Los parpados le pesaban y la cara le ardía. Era imposible disimular que ya estaba ebrio, pero esperó que Hinata no estuviera al tanto de aquello. Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada y miró hacia la dirección opuesta, tratando de ocultar le rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hola, Hinata.

-Ho…Hola, Na…Naruto-kun.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí, sí, claro.

-Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¡Hinata, mírame! – tomándola por la barbilla, Naruto acercó su cara a la de él. La chica estaba roja como un tomate, y su mirada demostraba preocupación. Naruto solo podía pensar en lo linda que se veía y las tremendas ganas que tenia de besarla.- Hinata, todo este tiempo yo he estado pensando y me di cuenta de algo…- ella no pensaba decir nada, y tampoco habría sabido que decir. Las palabras de Naruto y la cercanía entre los dos la habían dejado anonadada – Hinata… Ya no me gustas. – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, y su estomago pareció vaciarse de repente. Todo el mundo parecía habérsele caído encima en un instante, y no podía entender qué clase de broma cruel era aquella. Acercársele, tomarla así, y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos para decirle algo así… ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era tan cruel?

-Me tengo que ir – dijo ella, intentando levantarse de su asiento, pero Naruto la detuvo, y agarrándola por los hombros, la acercó aun más. Hinata solo quería desaparecer de ahí. ¿Por qué Naruto seguía reteniéndola?

-¡Espera! No he terminado. Hinata, ya no me gustas – repitió, y en un segundo sus mejillas se enrojecieron escandalosamente – Hinata… yo te amo.

Una vez más un sinfín de cosas le ocurrieron a Hinata. Su cuerpo parecía flotar esta vez, y su corazón palpitaba a la velocidad de la luz. Tenía que decirle algo. Tenía que decirle como se sentía ella con respecto a él o por lo menos decirle que lo perdonaba. No pudo.

-¡Hey! – una mano agarró a Naruto por la remera y lo levantó del asiento. Neji acababa de llegar. – ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi prima! ¿No lo hice?

-¡Déjame en paz, Neji!

-¡No! ¡Tú déjala en paz a ella, y deja de hacerla sufrir! – tras decir eso, Neji soltó a Naruto tan fuerte como pudo y lo arrojó al suelo. Naruto quedó mirando a Neji con furia, pero no pensaba quedarse así.

Se alejó de los primos Hyuga para dirigirse al micrófono del animador, que en ese momento estaba desocupado. Lo tomó, y sin saber muy buen que estaba haciendo, comenzó a hablar a través de él.

-¡Escuchen todos! - Shikamaru y Kiba miraron a Naruto con terror. Su amigo se había vuelto loco. Unos guardias se habían acercado a él, sin embargo no lo alejaron del micrófono. Seguro les habían ordenado que esperasen a ver qué cosa decía - ¡Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, y no me importa si su estúpido primo no me quiere cerca de ella, o si al idiota de Sasuke le gusta, _yo_ voy a estar con ella, porque la amo! ¡Hinata, te amo, por favor perdóname! ¡Fue in imbécil, pero te prometo que…! ¿Qué…? ¡Suéltenme! – los guardias habían decidido que ya era momento de bajarlo del escenario. El chico pataleó y renegó pero los hombres que lo llevaban eran mucho más grandes que él.

Una vez que estuvo libre de ellos, volvió donde Hinata. Shikamaru y Kiba intentaron detenerlo, pero Naruto había sido más rápido. Hinata ahora no estaba solo con Neji, sino que también con Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban a su lado como si estuvieran custodiándola. Naruto se detuvo frente a ella y, abrazándola por la cintura, se arrodilló.

-¡Hinata, ya no lo puedo soportar mas! ¡Mira, como esto me está haciendo daño! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo arrojó lejos para alejarlo de la chica.

-¡Das vergüenza, Naruto! ¡Ándate de acá y deja a Hinata en paz!

-Ella no quiere saber nada de ti…

-¡Esperen!-Neji y Sasuke se giraron para mirar a Hinata. Ella los había agarrado a cada uno por un brazo para que dejaran a Naruto en paz. . – Esperen – repitió en un susurro y se adelantó hacia Naruto. – Naruto, de…deberíamos hablar. – le tendió un mano y lo ayudó a levantarse del piso.

Se alejaron de Sasuke y Neji, quienes miraban a Naruto con odio. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Hinata miró a Naruto a los ojos y le dijo.

-No sé qué creer. Estas borracho y no sé si mañana recordarás algo de esto…

-¡Hinata! Sí, estoy borracho, pero sé muy bien lo que hago. Necesitaba reunir la fuerza necesaria para decírtelo, pero siempre lo he pensado. Todos estos días, no sabía como acercarme a ti para decírtelo…

-Naruto yo… te creo, y te perdono…

-¡¿De verdad? - Naruto no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad - ¡Gracias, Hinata! – Se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla - ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy!

-Naruto – Ella se alejó unos cuantos centímetros para quedar frente a él. –Dije que te perdono, porque no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros pero… no me pidas que vuelva a confiar otra vez en ti, porque no creo que pueda hacerlo. – la sonrisa que Naruto había tenido segundos atrás se había desvanecido, y con los ojos lagrimosos, el chico miraba a Hinata, sin entender completamente. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el piso.

-¿Me estas diciendo que… - el chico todavía la sostenía por los hombros – no hay posibilidades de que volvamos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Lo…lo siento, Naruto-kun - alzó la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sintieron como sus estómagos cosquilleaban. Lo que ambos sentían por el otro era demasiado obvio. – de verdad… - continuó, en un susurro. Sus ojos pasaban de los de Naruto a sus labios, una y otra vez. Naruto, por su lado, no podía despegar la mirada de la boca de la chica. – yo… - Muy lentamente la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando. Ninguno de los dos sabia que los llevaba a hacer eso, pero parecía inevitable – lo siento. – y al terminar esa frase sus labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un cálido, pero al mismo tiempo triste beso. Era una despedida, y los dos lo sabían, pero el roce desesperado de sus bocas demostraba que ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un poco triste no? La parte NaruHina me emociono mucho ^^ me los imaginaba en esa situacion, y debe doler...pero entiendo a Hinata y su posicion...**

**Un beso a todos! Todos los que comentan y leen mi fic! Uds saben cuando los quiero :D**

**Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ya saben que hacer d:**


	19. Último Día

**N/A: Lo siento tanto! Mas de un mes sin actualizar u.u Dios! Nunca pense que podia demorar tanto :S Bueno aca estoy, con un nuevo capitulo lleno de locuras :D**

* * *

><p>19<p>

Ninguno estaba muy seguro como habían logrado volver al campamento, pero se alegraron, a la mañana siguiente, de descubrir que habían dormido en la carpa correspondiente y que todas sus cosas estaban ahí.

Aquel día se despertaron mucho mas tarde que de costumbre. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron Hinata y Sakura, quienes no habían bebido la noche anterior. La mayoría simplemente sentía leves nauseas y les molestaba el fuerte sol, que ese día parecía pegar con más fuerza de lo normal, como si lo hiciese a propósito. Los últimos fueron Hidan y Tayuya. Los dos estaban en pésimo estado, ambos tenían un horrible dolor de cabeza que los estaba matando y apenas se podían el cuerpo, pero aquello no había sido tan malo como parecía. Algo bueno había resultado de esa insufrible resaca.

-Princesa, necesito preguntarte algo. – le dijo Hidan a Tayuya, cuando los dos ya estaban levantados y habían comido algo. Él se la llevó a donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. - ¿Anoche paso alguna mierda entre nosotros?

Tayuya lo quedó mirando con odio en los ojos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir que si, su expresión cambió.

-No. - fue todo lo que dijo. A diferencia de Hidan, Tayuya se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero al parecer, Hidan no. Si ese era el caso, ella fingiría que tampoco lo hacía.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué mierda tengo imágenes en la cabeza de que nos besamos? – El chico no parecía confiar plenamente en ella. Tayuya se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea. Quizás lo soñaste.

Hidan quedó mirando a la chica por varios segundos. No estaba seguro sí creerlo o no. Aquellas imágenes parecían tan reales que era difícil de creer que habían sido solo parte de un sueño. Sin embargo, Hidan no se imaginaba que una chica quisiese negar haber estado con él, así que decidió que Tayuya probablemente decía la verdad.

-¡Mas te vale que no me estés mintiendo, eh, perra de mierda!

-Anda a cagar.

-Tu puta madre.

La única razón por la que Tayuya no le respondió, fue porque había algo mas importante para ella en ese momento. Hidan era el tipo de persona que Tayuya consideraba desesperantemente desagradable. Todos los Akatsuki tenían mala fama, pero Hidan era conocido como el peor. Se sabía que éste no tenía límites en cuanto lo que hacía mientras su Dios lo aprobara, y como su Dios parecía ser peor que él, éste aprobaba todo lo que hería a otras personas. A pesar de ser un chico atractivo, Hidan era el que menos pretendientes tenía dentro de su grupo de amigos, por la misma razón. Las chicas que lo conocían le tenían miedo y las que no, no tardaban en descubrir cómo era. Por lo mismo, Tayuya no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aquel había sido un golpe bajo para su autoestima, sobre todo siendo ella, parte de los cinco del sonido quienes tenían una disputa eterna con los Akatsuki. Las cosas por el momento iban bien. Solo le quedaba deshacerse de un último detalle.

-Ven- Cuando la chica fue donde estaban todos los demás, agarró a Kiba fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. Kiba soltó un leve gruñido pero no opuso resistencia.

-¿Pero qué…?

Una vez que estuvieron en un lugar seguro, Tayuya presionó a Kiba en contra de un árbol acorralándolo entre éste y su propio cuerpo.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que viste anoche!

-¿Qué vi?

-¡No te hagas el idiota!

-Yo y… Hidan.

-No.- Era verdad. Por más que sus amigos lo habían notado extraño y le preguntaron miles de veces que le pasaba él no había querido hablar del tema. Sobre todo después de que Shikamaru les contó que se había acostado con Temari, para Kiba el ver a Tayuya besando a Hidan había sido una derrota.

-¡Bueno, más vale que no le digas a nadie, eh. Cabeza con mierda!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora te arrepientes? Anoche parecías estar disfrutándolo.

Tayuya frunció el ceño y fulminó a Kiba con la mirada.

-¡Cállate, mierda!

-Solo te digo lo que vi.

-¿Y? ¿Y que si lo disfruté? ¿Acaso te importa? – Tayuya quedó mirando a Kiba por varios segundos, esperando por una respuesta. Akamaru – a quien Kiba había ido a buscar a penas llegaron al campamento – soltó un leve aullido y miró a Tayuya con ojos que decían "No hieras a mi amo, por favor". Kiba no dijo nada y su expresión facial no cambió. - ¡Por la puta madre! ¿Acaso te importa una mierda? - repitió. Como Kiba vio que Tayuya no iba a desistir, se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Ella podía tomar aquello como ella quisiera. – Lo sabía. – concluyó y se alejó del chico.

-Lo arruinaste todo. – soltó Kiba, mirando a Tayuya y como ésta le daba la espalda para volver al campamento.

Tayuya se detuvo en su lugar y se giró hacia Kiba. El chico se asustó al ver sus ojos. A diferencia de la mayoría del tiempo, su mirada ya no era la de alguien que estaba enojada, si no dolida.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso crees que no los escuché la noche anterior en la carpa, hijo de puta?

Como según Deidara la resaca se pasaba más rápido tomando alcohol, eso fue lo que hicieron esa tarde. Aquella seria la última que pasarían en el campamento por lo tanto tenían que aprovechar hasta más no poder. Y así fue.

Generalmente Naruto y Kiba se ponían muy eufóricos cuando tomaban, pero ese día el alcohol parecía hacerles recordar todas sus penas. Shikamaru, quien nunca demostraba estar demasiado feliz o triste, trató de disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía por haber estado con Temari. La noche anterior ella lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile y obligado a bailar. Para él bailar era muy problemático, pero había valido la pena. Toda la noche la había abrazado con fuerza y sus bocas no se habían despegado de la otra ni por un segundo.

-¡Hinata me odia! ¡Nunca voy a poder estar con ella otra vez!

-¡Es una puta! ¡Una perra, una horrible persona!

El pelinegro simplemente negó con la cabeza, no muy seguro de cómo hacer para ayudar a sus amigos o si quería hacerlo. Naruto, sin embargo, quedó mirando a Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De quién estás hablando, Kiba?

-¿Cómo de quien? De Tayuya.

-No te entiendo. Un día te gusta Karui, el otro día te gusta Tayuya, después de nuevo Karui, y después Tayuya.

Kiba no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el suelo, mientras el reflexionaba acerca de lo que le había dicho su amigo.

A él le gustaba Karui. Su personalidad, su cuerpo, su cara, todo. Cuando ella volvió donde él, el segundo día de campamento Kiba no podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte, pues él sabía que nunca había logrado olvidarla. Sin embargo, en varios momentos se descubrió a si mismo mirando a Tayuya. Fijándose donde estaba y con quien. Queriendo estar en el lugar de Sakon, para ser él quien compartiera con ella su humor retorcido. Fue entonces cuando KIba descubrió que, a pesar de que aun no olvidaba completamente a Karui, a él le gustaba mucho más Tayuya. No sabía en qué momento exacto había comenzado a sentirse así por ella. Tenía miedo de pensarlo mucho y descubrir que tal vez siempre se había sentido atraído por su personalidad, pero que aquello no se transformo en algo más profundo hasta que la comenzó a encontrar atractiva. Pero había algo que lo detenía. Kiba sabía que Tayuya era el tipo de chicas que no le convenían a nadie. Y de eso estaba más seguro ahora que nunca, después de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-Chicos tengo que contarles algo… - Sus dos amigos lo miraron fijamente – Tayuya me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero necesito saber su opinión. – Suspiró - Anoche, encontré a Tayuya y a Hidan besándose en el baño – añadió, mirando a sus amigos, nervioso – parecían drogados o algo por el estilo. ¡No le digan a nadie lo que les dije o Tayuya me matará!

-No te preocupes, ¿A quién le podríamos contar? No, pero sabes una cosa, yo escuché a Hidan diciendo que tenía cocaína. – Kiba gruñó.

-No me sorprende - opinó Naruto. – Ya todos sabemos que Tayuya tiene ciertos problemitas con las drogas y la cocaína te calienta – Kiba y Shikamaru lo quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos – no es que yo lo sepa por experiencia propia. Lo leí en internet – rio- Kiba… - continuó, poniéndose serio. – Olvídate de Tayuya. Mira, hay miles de chicas ¿Por qué tienes que fijarte en una chica con tantos problemas como ella? Imagínate como seria si estuvieran juntos. Ella no va a cambiar su forma de vida por ti. Va a seguir saliendo con sus amigos y tu no vas a saber donde esta, que está consumiendo y que es capaz de hacer cuando esta drogada. Tayuya te va a hacer sufrir demasiado.

Kiba miró a Shikamaru en busca de ayuda, pero el Nara se quedó callado. Naruto tenía razón, Shikamaru no podía negarlo. Probablemente Tayuya no sería una buena opción, sobre todo para alguien como Kiba, que se encariñaba con las personas demasiado rápido.

Kiba por su parte encontraba ridículamente difícil darse por vencido. Tal vez trataría de distraerse un momento con Karui, pero él sabía, bien en el fondo, que lo seguiría intentado con la flautista.

-¿Por qué no tomas un poco? – Tayuya puso el vaso de vodka prácticamente bajo la nariz de Hinata. La chica miró la bebida recelosa, y negó con la cabeza.

La ultima y primera vez que había bebido las cosas habían terminado muy mal para ella. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía creer lo que había hecho. Ella y Sasuke estaban a solas en el baño de la casa de Tayuya cuando el pelinegro comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Hinata, que en ese momento sentía como que no era ella quien controlaba su cuerpo, le respondió el beso. El chico la tenía acorralada contra la pared y le tocaba los pechos con euforia. Ella no lo disfrutaba pero tampoco lo había detenido. Por el contrario, cuando Sasuke introdujo su mano adentro del pantalón de Hinata, y rozo sus entrepiernas sobre su bombacha, la chica no dijo nada.

A continuación Sasuke le había bajado el pantalón, y lo único que Hinata pudo sentir, aparte del frio aire que acariciaba su desnuda piel, fue algo suave, haciéndose paso entre sus piernas.

-¿Puedo?

Sin comprender completamente de que estaba hablando, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Realmente no era ella quien controlaba su cuerpo. El Uchiha rápidamente la dio vuelta, dejándola de espalda hacia él y apoyándola contra la pared, la penetró. Ella gimió de dolor, pero Sasuke no se detuvo. En vez, el chico se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con Hinata sobre sus piernas, mientras ella susurraba, casi inaudiblemente que se detuviera. De no haber sido por Naruto, que apareció justo en ese momento, Hinata no sabía que habría sido de ella.

Hinata miró a Tayuya, que meneaba el vaso frente a su cara, con una sonrisa que indicaba que la colorada ya estaba borracha. A su lado se encontraba Temari, quien distraídamente, miraba hacia donde estaba Shikamaru. Claro que cada tanto, sus ojos se dirigían hacia la otra rubia que estaba acampando allí. Un dejo de celos había en su mirada.

A Hinata a veces le habría gustado ser como una de ellas. A Tayuya nadie la pasaba por encima. Hasta Sasuke era diferente con ella a como era con los demás. Temari tenía el autoestima alta y sabía que podía conseguir a cualquier chico que ella quisiese, como lo había hecho con Shikamaru. Hinata, en cambio, siempre era engañada por su inocencia, y la gente a penas la notaba y lo peor de todo, era que por alguna razón la a mayoría de las chicas que conocía no les caía bien. Tayuya y Temari eran distintas, y Hinata no quería decepcionarlas.

-Está bien – dijo, tomando el vaso, mas para encajar en el grupo que por que realmente quisiera hacerlo.

-¡Hinata, que haces con eso! - Neji acababa de ver a su primar a punto de llevarse el liquido a sus labios. De un manotazo, el chico alejó el vaso de Hinata y, agarrándola fuertemente, se la llevó de allí, no sin antes dirigirles a Tayuya y a Temari una mirada cargada de odio. Tayuya rodó sus ojos y siguió tomando. Temari la imitó.

Cuando los chicos las empezaron a llamar, ambas fueron hacia donde estaban los demás.

Lo que ninguna de las chicas sabia, era que cuando ninguna de ellas había estado presente, los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar a cabo un plan, según ellos, genio. El objetivo de ese plan era nada más ni nada menos que emborrachar a las chicas, claro que ellos de por sí ya estaban bastante mareados cuando idearon aquello. Por lo tanto su percepción de la realidad ya no era la óptima. Creyeron que las chicas estaban ebrias mucho antes de que lo estuvieran, y eso los alentó a ellos mismos a seguir tomando. Sin embargo su plan funcionó. Las chicas vieron el estado en que estaban los chicos y decidieron que no pasaría nada de malo si bebían un poco más.

Así fue como todas ellas, menos Hiinata, terminaron bailando, muy de cerca las unas con las otras, al ritmo de "Lie to me" de Depeche Mode, interpretado por la banda de Sasuke.

Todos los que en ese momento no se encontraban tocando, miraban boquiabiertos a las chicas, mientras ellas, divididas en grupos de tres, se movían muy sensualmente, para ellos, consientes de que tenían todos los ojos sobre ellas.

Por un lado estaban Karui y Karin, con Temari en el medio, mientras que en el otro grupo se encontraban Sakura y Tayuya acorralando a Ino, entre ellas. Los movimientos seductores y un tanto subidos de tono tenían a todos los chicos apretándose la nariz en caso de desangramiento. Cada uno de ellos vitoreaba al grupo de chicas que más le gustaban.

Kankuro era el único que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando, enojado, hacia otro lado. Ver a su hermana de esa forma no era nada agradable. El solo de hecho de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y como actuaba, lo repugnaba. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo contener su curiosidad cuando Hidan se levantó, y le dijo a las chicas, desafiante:

-¿Se creen muy sexy, perras? Cualquiera hace esa mierda que están haciendo ustedes. Les apuesto a que no se animan a mas.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre ellas, divertidas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Karin, mirando a Hidan altanera.

-Apuesto a que ninguna de ustedes se anima a besar a otra de ustedes.

Las chicas se sonrojaron escandalosamente y los chicos comenzaron a reír y silbar con emoción.

-¿Estás seguro, Hidan, que no nos estas retando a hacer esto porque quieres luego que alguien te rete a ti a besar a alguno de tus amigos? – se burló Karui. Todas las chicas estallaron en risas. – menos Tayuya, quien odiaba tener que aceptar que aquella había sido una buena respuesta.

Hidan se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Karui.

-¡Para nada, hija de puta! Yo solo quería saber si se animan o no. Obviamente no.

-Yo me animo. – los chicos levantaron sus miradas, con entusiasmo para ver quien había dicho aquello. Al ver a Temari, con los hombros encogidos, como si se hubiese ofrecido a hacer algo no mucho peor que tocar un insecto o algo por el estilo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros. Kankuro una vez más miró hacia un lado furioso. Ahora también lo hacia Gaara quien ya había dejado de tocar la batería.

-¿Te animas? – le preguntó Ino, incrédula. Temari asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién más? ¡¿Quién más? - gritó Sakon, mirando a cada una de las chicas con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-¿Con quién les gustaría que me diera un beso? – preguntó Temari, guiñándole un ojo a las otras chicas y sonriéndoles, coquetamente, a los chicos.

Una vez más todos comenzaron a gritar distintos nombres, y a reír, algo nerviosos. No pararon hasta que una más, de ellas, dio un paso al frente.

-Yo también me animo. – Karin tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero se veía confidente.

-¡Tenemos que grabar esto! – exclamó Sakon. - ¡Suigetsu va a querer verlo! – Karin se sonrojo aun más y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sakon.

-¿Tayuya? No te hagas ahora la inocente. No sería la primera vez que besas a una chica – Ukon miraba a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisita burlona. Tayuya lo miró de vuelta, sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

-No me estoy haciendo ninguna mierda.

-¿Quién querría besar esa boca? – preguntó Ino, por lo bajo.

-¡Hagamos un trato, un! - Deidara se había puesto de pie y miraba a las chicas con solemnidad – Si todas ustedes se dan un beso con otra de ustedes, nosotros después hacemos lo que ustedes quieran.

Las chicas se detuvieron a pensarlo, los hombres, por su lado, no lo dudaron ni un segundo, antes de decir que sí.

-¡Esta bien! – aceptó Temari, en nombre de todas, luego de un rato.

-¡Nosotros elegimos quien besa a quien! – Saltó Kiba. Los demás lo apoyaron.

Como las chicas no se opusieron, todos se juntaron en una especie de reunión para decir cuales serian las mejores opciones. No les costó mucho trabajo llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Listo, escuchen, putitas! – Hidan se acercó a las seis chicas y hablo – Tu, rubia…- dijo, apuntando a Ino – vas a besar a esta preciosura, salvaje. – continuó, rodeando con un brazo a Karui. Ella se alejó de él en cuanto éste la tocó. El chico hizo como si nada y prosiguió. – Tu, pequeña flor… - con una mano tomó el mentón de Sakura y acercó su cara a la de él – besaras a nuestra pervertida pelirroja. – no fue necesario que dijera su nombre para que Sakura supiera que se refería a Karin. Las dos se miraron con recelo. Siempre había habido cierta rivalidad entre ambas chicas, por culpa a Sasuke. – Y por último, Temari – se giró hacia ella – más vale que limpies la sucia boca de Tayuya.

-¡Temari, si yo fuera tu, saldría corriendo, nadie sabe lo que ha estado en la boca de Tayuya! - se burló Sakon. Él y Ukon rieron a carcajadas.

-Acuérdense que después ustedes harán lo que nosotras queramos – les recordó Sakura, astutamente.

-Mientras no nos hagan besarnos entre nosotros… - opinó Naruto, algo preocupado.

-No seas ridículo, pedazo de mierda. ¡Esa mierda es asquerosa! Además, ¿Qué ganamos nosotras viendo a unos maricones hijos de puta besándose entre ellos?

Nadie replicó nada. Los chicos solo querían ver la acción de una vez y así fue.

Los besos que se dieron las chicas fueron cortos y fríos, pero para los chicos fue suficiente. Nunca habían visto algo así en persona, en su vida y con eso tendrían para muchas noches solitarias.

-¡Es nuestro turno! – Ino estaba muy entusiasmada, y no le molestaba demostrarlo.

-¿Qué van a querer? – Sasuke no se veía muy contento con la idea pero un trato era un trato, y él era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo que le pidiesen.

-Queremos que… - comenzó Sakura.

-¡Bailen para nosotras! – agregó Ino.

-Sacándose la ropa. – concluyó Karin.

Los chicos palidecieron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, al mismo tiempo, de una manera que ninguna de las chicas había visto antes.

-Alguien tiene que tocar una canción, eso sí. – señaló Sasori tomando al guitarra. Karin frunció el seño.

-Tienes razón – Gaara fue tras él y se sentó en la batería, seguido de Itachi quien se posó con el bajo y Kimimaro en el micrófono. Ya no quedaban mas instrumentos, aun así, Neji se negó a participar. Todos los demás hicieron obedientemente lo que las chicas les pidieron.

-Esperen. – Los chicos se giraron hacia Karui – eso no es todo. Cada dos de ustedes nos va a bailar para una de nosotras. – sonrió.

-¿Qué? – Naruto se había puesto rojísimo.

-Ni siquiera somos suficientes – observó Shikamaru, contándolos a todos con un dedo.

-No importa. Yo no quiero que me bailen dos chicos. Solo tú, Shikamaru. – le dijo Temari. La chica no se había dado cuenta de que Itachi los miraba, con odio.

-¡Yo quiero… - Comenzo Karin. Sasuke rodó los ojos esperando oír su nombre – a Sakon y Ukon! – los gemelos se sonrieron y fueron donde la pelirroja.

Ino corrió hacia donde estaban Deidara y Kankuro y tomándolos a ambos por el brazo ella dijo:

-Ustedes bailaran para mí. – el marionetista y el rubio se dirigieron una mirada asesina.

-¿A quién quieres tu, Karui? – le preguntó Sakura, viendo que quedaban pocas opciones y ninguna le estaba gustando mucho. La pelirroja miró de inmediato a Naruto y luego a Kiba, para luego decir sus nombres en voz alta.

Quedaban dos, y Sakura ya había notado que Tayuya tenía sus ojos puestos en Hidan. Él igual la miraba a ella.

La pelirrosa no había sido la única en notarlo. Kiba pasaba su mirada de Tayuya a Hidan, constantemente. No podía entender por qué ellos dos ahora parecían tan interesados en el otro, o mejor dicho, por qué Tayuya parecía tan interesada en Hidan, cuando se suponía que a ella le gustaba él, Kiba.

-Supongo que…- comenzó pero Tayuya la interrumpió.

-¡Pendejo! Tú vas a bailar para mí.

-¡Sabias que te morías por mí, princesa!

Con un suspiro un tanto amargo, Sakura miró a Sasuke, la última opción. Él se encogió de hombros pero se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Esto va a ser tan entretenido! – opinó Ino, sentándose frente a Deidara y Kankuro.

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar. Algunos, como Shikamaru y Sasuke eran más distantes para hacerlo. Otros como Kiba y Naruto, se acercaban demasiado y tenían movimientos más torpes y masculinos. Sakon y Ukon aprovechaban de tocar cuanto podían y Hidan parecía que había descubierto la profesión, perfecta para él.

Cuando la euforia se hubo acabado y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, así como los efectos producidos por el alcohol, decidieron que sería una buena idea empezar a hacer una fogata.

Itachi, a quien el fuego no podía interesarle menos, se ofreció a ir a buscar más ramitas y troncos para prenderlo. Sakura se ofreció a acompañarlo, pues la chica sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Cómo estuvo ese baile de mi hermano? - rio Itachi una vez que estuvieron solos.

-No estuvo mal. Supongo que todas en su vida han querido ver a Sasuke bailar, sacándose la ropa.

-No sé qué es lo que tiene Sasuke que atrae tanto a las mujeres…

-Lo mismo que tu… quiero decir…- Sakura se pusó muy roja, tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar lo que acababa de decir. Itachi la miró con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas. Yo no tengo ni la mitad de suerte con las mujeres…

Justo en ese momento, una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos. No le costó trabajo identificar de quien se trataba. El chico abrió los ojos como platos. Su estomago se contrajo y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, como si intentara escapar a través de su pecho.

Sakura lo miró, preocupada. Ella también lo había escuchado y no solo eso. Una voz masculina acompañaba a aquella chica y parecían estar pasando un momento agradable.

-¿Itachi, a donde vas? – cuando el Uchiha se desvió del camino, la chica lo siguió, intentando detenerlo.

No fue necesario puesto que el pelinegro se detuvo por su cuenta. Con los puños apretados, el chico miraba a través de unos arbustos hacia donde están Temari y Shikamaru, él acorralando a la chica contra un árbol, besando su cuello con lujuria, mientras ella se quejaba y sonreía de placer.

Los ojos de Itachi se enrojecieron mientras miraba la escena. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, de rabia.

-Están juntos- susurró. El tenía sus sospechas de que algo pasaba entre el Nara y su ex novia, pero aun tenía esperanzas de que se estuviese equivocando. Ahora ya no cabía duda y su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Intentó avanzar. Tenía que separarlos y romperle la cara a ese ladrón que acababa de robarse a su chica, pero algo lo detuvo. Cuando miró hacia atrás vio a Sakura, sosteniendo su brazo y mirándolo con infinita compasión.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Itachi.

Él no sabía que decir. Se sentía débil y derrotado. Una ira lo inundaba ante el hecho de haber perdido con alguien tan insignificante para él como Shikamaru.

-No voy a hacer nada – dijo al fin, soltándose delicadamente de Sakura, y volviendo al campamento, olvidando por completo la leña que habían ido a buscar. Aquello no le podía importar menos. –No hare nada por ahora.

Sakura miró a Itachi con preocupación y luego se volteó hacia Shikamaru. Habían grandes posibilidades de que estuviera en grande peligro. Por primera vez Sakura estaba de acuerdo con el chico y aceptaba que Temari era una mujer problemática.

Tayuya no podía soportar ver a Sasuke engañando a Hinata de esa manera, diciéndole todo lo que ella quería escuchar, actuando como alguien que no era. Por eso en cuanto el pelinegro se alejó de ella, Tayuya la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó hacia donde había estado hablando con Kiba, horas antes.

-¡Que pelotuda que sos! – le dijo. Hinata miró a Tayuya asustada. – ¡Te dije que no confíes en Sasuke!

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no debería confiar en él?

A ver… - la pelirroja estaba luchando contra su propia conciencia. – te lo diré. Pero más te vale, por tu puta vida, que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Con un nudo en el estomago, Hinata posó sus blancos ojos en Tayuya. Tenía miedo de escuchar lo que la flautista tenía que decir.

-Tayuya-san, por favor, me estas asustando.

-Hinata. Escúchame, mierda, y escúchame bien. Toda la mierda que te está pasando es culpa de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-El video… el que grabó Naruto… fuimos nosotros los que lo mostramos frente a todos…- con el corazón en la mano, Hinata miró a Tayuya, esperando que ésta dijera que estaba bromeando. Justo cuando la chica comenzaba a caerle bien… ¿Cómo podía equivocarse tanto al juzgar a la gente?

-¿U…ustedes?

-Sí, ¿Y sabes quién nos dio el puto video? Sasuke. Sasuke nos pidió que lo mostráramos a toda la puta escuela.

Hinata hubieran deseado que alguien le pellizcara el brazo por que aquel sueño era demasiado real y ya no lo estaba gustando. Sin embargo nadie lo hizo y el dolor que sentía en su corazón era suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era real. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tiritaba.

-No puede ser…- cuando Naruto la había decepcionado, al grabar ese video, Sasuke se había convertido para Hinata en ese granito de esperanza que le decía que todavía quedaban hombres buenos. No perfectos, pero buenos, y a pesar de que la chica nunca había logrado sentir algo por él, ni mucho menos olvidar a Naruto, sabía que contaba con Sasuke cuando lo necesitara. Ahora todo aquello se había convertido en una traición peor que la anterior y Hinata se sentía sola.

-Bueno, eso paso. Y ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? Ese video que Naruto grabó… si, también fue un hijo de puta, pero quizás lo único que quería era que Shikamaru y Kiba lo viesen. Tal vez ni si quiera quería que esos dos pendejos de mierda lo viesen, solo que supieran de su existencia. No te voy a decir que no fue un maricón de mierda al hacer eso, pero creo que lo que hizo Sasuke es mucho peor.

La Hyuga estaba desesperada. Sentía que debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Hablar con su primo sería inútil estando en el campamento. Solo causaría problemas. Correr a los brazos de Naruto solo confundirían al chico y buscar a alguien mas que la consolara la dejaría a ella como una tonta que no podía valerse por sí misma, pero… ¿Acaso no lo era? ¿Acaso no había sido esa la razón por la que se había aferrado a Sasuke y le había perdonado todo tipo de cosas? Claro, las heridas duelen mas cuando quien te las hace es alguien a quien quieres, pero eso no justificaba lo que ella había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: XD Pobre Itachi, no? Se como se siente por que la semana pasada me paso lo mismo u.u Si se preguntan por que hago sufrir tanto a Tayuya es por que con ella me desahogo yo XD...**

**Perdon por no responder sus coments... les prometo que ahora mismo los respondo. Estaba tan pendiente de actualizar que se me olvido XD Perdon!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic y sobre todo por sus comentarios *.* Un beso enorme para todos!**


	20. La última decisión

**N/A: Aca estoy con un nuevo capi :) Creo que esta vez no demore tanto :D aunke siento no haber respondido sus comets! Prometo que esta ves les respondo todos lo antes posible! No crean que no los leo, todo lo contrario. Cada vez que veo uno me pongo muy muy feliz!**

* * *

><p>Como todo viaje, el de vuelta se les hizo a todos mucho más corto que el de ida. Principalmente porque estaban tan cansadnos que la mayoría había dormido prácticamente todo el viaje. Los que conducían, Neji y Sasuke, tuvieron que tomar litros de café antes de comenzar, para poder soportar despiertos durante todo el camino. Aun así, ambos necesitaron que alguien más los suplantaran cuando estaban ya cerca de la cuidad.<p>

Hicieron muchas cosas cuando llegaron a sus hogares. Las mujeres, lo primero que hicieron fue correr a sus duchas y pasar bajo la cálida agua, por, por lo menos, veinte minutos, tratando de sacarse todo el polvo y la arena del pelo. Los chicos se devoraron la comida que había en sus heladeras.

La segunda cosa que todos, hombres y mujeres, hicieron por igual, fue sentarse frente a sus computadores y abrir sus facebooks.

El largo y negro pelo de Hinata aun goteaba y dejaba un rastro más oscuro y húmedo sobre su pecho, cuando la chica comenzó a fijarse si tenía algún comentario nuevo, alguien le había escrito un mensaje. Un par de amigas, y Shino, quien le preguntaba sobre una tarea, eran todos los que le habían escrito durante aquel fin de semana largo. Ella, como siempre solía hacerlo, le respondió a cada uno de ellos, pidiendo las correspondientes disculpas por no poder haberlo hecho antes.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un nombre en específico, cuando la chica deslizaba la página hacia arriba para ver actualizaciones previas. Hinata había visto a esa chica un par de veces por los pasillos de la escuela, pero nunca le había prestado atención, hasta ahora.

_"Naruto, Estoy muy enojada contigo! Por qué nunca me prestas atención? Para que sepas, a mi no me molestaría grabar un video"_

El corazón de la Hyuga comenzó a latir con violencia cuando vio el comentario que esa tal Shion había hecho en el muro de Naruto. Era una chica muy linda, de largo cabello rubio y ojos claros. Seguro Naruto se sentiría halagado por su indirecta, y lo peor de todo era que aquella simple oración, la envolvía a ella. Peor aún se sintió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto acababa de responderle el comentario, y lo que leyó le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

_"Hehe, perdón Shion, te prestaré más atención de ahora en adelante. Quieres grabar un video? Bueno, cuando quieras!"_

Había dos opciones, y Hinata estaba cociente de ello. O que Naruto le estaba siguiendo el juego a esa chica, tal vez porque después de la conversación que él y Hinata tuvieron en el boliche, el chico ya no guardaba esperanzas, o simplemente no había entendido lo que aquella chica había querido decir y su respuesta había sido muy inocente. Con el fondo de su corazón, Hinata quería creer que Naruto no había entendido, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la primera opción era la correcta.

El sentimiento de derrota era amargo y difícil de ignorar. Tal vez un par de días atrás no le habría importado tanto, pero ahora que sabía la verdad sobre el video, todo se había vuelto tan confuso… Hinata no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Naruto. Seguía decepcionada de él, pero la gravedad del asunto había bajado considerablemente para la chica. Era Sasuke, ahora, de quien ella no quería saber nada.

Cerró la computadora y apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos. De esa forma la chica se sentía protegida de la crueldad del mundo y su mala suerte en el amor.

"No puede ser tan terrible – pensó – estoy exagerando. Actuando como una tonta…"

Pero aquellas palabras no la convencían en absoluto. Había miles de personas que sufrían por alguien que les gustaba, pero lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto era mucho más que un simple enamoramiento, pese a que ella hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, no pudiera negarlo. Además, Hinata era una persona muy solitaria, de pocos amigos con grandes dificultades para conocer gente nueva. La chica no tenía con quien conversar sobre estos temas. Nadie que pudiera darle concejos que ella supiera eran sinceros y con buenas intenciones, porque tal vez Neji la ayudaría, pero de la única forma que lo haría seria yendo donde Naruto y reventándole la nariz. Por este motivo la Hyuga se asustó tanto cuando su primo entró en la habitación y le preguntó que le pasaba. Ella lo miró con sus llorosos ojos, abiertos como platos y negó con la cabeza, con entusiasmo.

-¡Nada! – le aseguró, pero Neji no pareció convencido y tomó su computador a la fuerza, para ver qué era lo que la había puesto así. En cuando levantó la tapa, el chico vio lo que Naruto Uzumaki había escrito.

-¡Hinata! ¿Sigues pendiente en esa escoria? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no vale la pena?

-Neji, no fue Naruto quien mostró el video…

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron, en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Quién fue? – su voz había sonado acusadora, sin embargo, había un dejo de incredulidad en ella. Hinata bajó la mirada, sin decir una palabra ¿Quería separa a su primo de uno de sus mejores amigos? – Hinata… ¿Quién fue? ¿Y quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en esa persona? Quizás solo te lo han dicho para dejar bien a Naruto.

-No, la persona que me lo contó no tiene nada que ver con él.

-Hinata, dime quien fue.

Tras dar un pequeño suspiro, Hinata le dijo:

-Fue Sasuke.

Todos los músculos en la cara del Hyuga parecieron endurecerse. Incluso su mirada parecía más severa.

-Imposible. Sasuke es mi amigo, el no haría algo así.

-Él fue, Neji-kun.

-¿Te lo dijo una mujer? Tú sabes que ellas son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de separar a Sasuke de cualquier chica.

Hinata lo dudó por un par de segundos. Si había sido una mujer, pero Tayuya no parecía estar interesada en Sasuke. No de esa manera.

- Fue una chica pero… no, Neji…

-¿Quién te lo dijo? Hinata, ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! Yo no voy a ir corriendo donde Sasuke a decirle quien te contó esto. Quiero saber si la fuente es confiable porque… - un leve tono rosado se posó en las mejillas del chico. – No quiero que sufras – añadió, hablando muy rápido y en voz muy baja. Hinata se sintió enternecida ante este gesto, así que decidió confesar.

-Tayuya. – Neji la quedó mirando por varios segundos.

-Ella no parece ser alguien en quien puedas confiar.

-Ella no está interesada en Sasuke…

-¿Por qué quieres creerle? ¿Es acaso qué prefieres pensar que Naruto no fue el que te hizo tanto daño?

La chica estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Tal vez tenía razón. Ella no conocía a Tayuya. No sabía si había interés de su parte por Sasuke. Tenía entendido que era cercana a Karin y Hinata estaba al tanto de que a Karin si le gustaba Sasuke. Tal vez Tayuya la estaba ayudando, aunque, honestamente, Tayuya no parecía el tipo de chica que ayuda a otra…

-No lo sé.

-Tú no te preocupes. Yo lo averiguaré.

El martes llegó y los estudiantes de la secundaria Konoha volvieron a clases. Kiba estaba un tanto ansioso, no por las clases en sí, si no porque seguro vería a Tayuya y vería a Karui y el chico quería hacer algo con respecto a la confusión que en relación a sus sentimientos. Pero aquello no pasó hasta uno de los recreos en el que él y todos sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña escalera, en el patio interior, comiendo, riendo y hablando de todo un poco. Naruto se había comprado un envase de ramen y Chouji un paquete de papas fritas. Kankuro miraba con admiración su nueva marioneta y Sai el dibujo que había hecho durante clases de física. Shino examinaba un grillo que había atrapado, que en ese momento, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, pues una de sus patitas, con las que saltaba, estaba rota, y Shikamaru simplemente miraba a las nubes, distraído.

-¡Kiba, te lo digo! ¡Estás listo con Karui! ¡Deberías empezar algo con ella, ya! – el Inuzuka acababa de contarle a sus amigos que Karui lo había besado en la carpa, y Naruto, más que nadie, estaba muy emocionado al respecto. En otra ocasión Kiba también lo habría estado, pero aquella no era esa.

-La verdad es que no se qué hacer – suspiró – Tayuya…

-¿Sigues pensando en Tayuya? Por favor, ¡Ya olvídate de ella!

-¿Cómo puedo llegar y olvidarme? No es tan fácil – admitió, ruborizándose levemente.

-Tal vez si empiezas una relación con Karui se te haga más fácil olvidarla – opinó Sai, sabiamente.

Prudentemente, la pelirroja se acercó al grupo de amigos, justo cuando todos habían guardado silencio.

-¡Hola chicos! - los saludó ella, sonriente. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, aunque esta ahora solo miraba a Kiba, y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. -¿Cómo estas, Kiba?

-Bien…

-¿Qué huele tan bien? – los ojos de la chica se movieron de Kiba al ramen de Naruto. ¡Mmmm, eso se ve delicioso!

Naruto la quedó mirando, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Quieres un poco? – le preguntó no muy convencido.

-No te preocupes. Se cuando te gusta, así que no te voy a pedir – le respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Lo que si comería es una de esas papitas – agregó, mirando a Chouji. El chico miró al interior del paquete con cara de pena.

-Me queda una sola…

-Oh, entonces no. ¡Odio cuando alguien más se come la ultima papa frita de mi paquete! – Chouji asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Karui mira!

La chica giró su cabeza hacia el marionetista y una autentica mirada de asombro apareció en su cara.

-¡Wow! – Exclamó tomando la marioneta de Kankuro para verla más de cerca - ¡Me encantan las marionetas! ¡Y los shows de marionetas! ¡Kankuro cuando hagas uno me tienes que avisar, así te voy a ver! – Kankuro se veía radiante de felicidad. Ahora ya no era la marioneta lo que llamaba la atención de la chica. Sus ojos se habían posado en el dibujo de Sai. - ¿Lo hiciste tu? - preguntó ella.

-Si

-¡Es increíble! – Comentóo, a lo que el pelinegro sonrió. Y enseguida, la atención de Karui volvió a cambiar de objeto. – Awww ¿Qué le pasó?

Casi en completo aturdimiento, Shino miró a Karui por varios segundos. La chica se había entristecido por el grillo que él había encontrado. Todo el mundo encontraba a sus insectos repelentes, sin embargo Karui se entristecía por ellos.

Pero antes de que Shino pudiera decir nada, Tayuya apareció tras Karui. Su presencia, a diferencia de la otra pelirroja, causaba una instantánea sensación de incomodidad, causada por su arrogante actitud y desafiante mirada.

-¡Pendejo! – Masculló, mirando a Naruto - ¿No le has dicho a nadie que no te he hecho clases, o si?

-No.

-¿Qué es eso? – arrebatándole el envase de las manos, Tayuya miró el ramen de cerca. – No me gusta el ramen – comentó luego, tirándolo con todo y contenido al basurero más cercano - ¿Y tú que tienes ahí, gordo? – se acercó a Chouji, sacándole a la fuerza su paquete de papas fritas y llevándose a la boca la ultima que le quedaba.

-¡NO SOY GORDO! –a bramó éste, pero Tayuya lo ignoró. Ahora ella miraba a la marioneta de Kankuro.

-¿Quién mierda juega con muñecas? – se rio, despectivamente y tendió su brazo para tomarla, sin embargo, en el último segundo cambióo de rumbo y se apoderó del dibujo de Sai. - ¡Son todos unos maricones ustedes! Jugando a las barbies y haciendo dibu… ¡Mierda un bicho! – exclamó y con el dibujo de Sai aplastó al grillo de Shino, convirtiéndolo en nada más que polvo y rastros de entrañas de un color anaranjado, oxidado. – ¡Ah, Kiba! – Dejando el dibujo con los restos del grillo en el suelo, Tayuya sacó algo de su mochila y lo puso frente a las narices de Kiba, sonriendo orgullosa. – Mira mis nuevas baquetas. Se supone que por la madera y la forma que tienen no se resbalan tan fácilmente de las manos – la chica lo quedó mirando por algunos segundos, pero como vio que Kiba no iba a replicar nada, pues a éste no le había gustado su comportamiento con sus amigos, la chica guardó las baquetas y agregó - Bueno, eso solamente quería saber.

-¡Que chica más agradable! – ironizó Karui, cuando Tayuya ya estaba lejos de ellos. – Yo también me voy. Nos vemos después.

Todos los amigos de Kiba tenían sus ojos puestos en él, tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada. Todos menos Shikamaru, quien se alegraba de que las nubes que tanto le gustaban estuvieran en el cielo, tan lejos del alcance de la destructora mano de Tayuya.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-Kiba, no queremos a Tayuya en nuestro grupo – la oración de Chouji había sido directa y clara, pero Kiba no respondió nada.

-Además, fíjate como actuaron ambas chicas… ¿No es obvio quien es más conveniente para ti? – observó Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si, Kiba! ¡Yo de verdad no creo que puedas soportar por mucho tiempo la actitud de Tayuya! – el comentario de Naruto fue recibido con gestos de aprobación por parte de los integrantes de la pandilla. Y fue entonces cuando Kiba supo qué hacer.

-Tienen razón. – Dijo, mientras se levantaba del escalón donde estaba sentado – voy a hablar con Karui, ya vuelvo.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Una parte de él estaba realmente entusiasmada y se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero otra, y bastante fuerte, lo hacía dudar y preguntarse si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¡Karui, espera! – la chica se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió a Kiba, radiante. – Karui… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Con un dejo de curiosidad, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Obvio, Kiba. ¿Qué pasa?

-Karui… - era el momento decisivo. Kiba miró a su alrededor para ver si es que encontraba a Tayuya. Verla por una última vez antes de tomar aquella decisión podría ayudar a saber si se estaba equivocando, pero la baterista no estaba en ningún lugar. "No me conviene" era todo lo que el chico se decía a si mismo cuando Tayuya se le venía a la cabeza. Tayuya no le convenía. Él debía convencerse de aquello, pero no era tan fácil, sacarse a la chica de su cabeza. Había una sola manera de olvidarla y aquella era… -Karui ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... otra vez.

Las mejillas de Karui se encendieron y la sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó.

-¡Si, Kiba! – exclamó ella, y en cuanto dio su respuesta el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y plantándole un beso de lleno en los labios. Solo entonces Kiba pudo olvidarse completamente de Tayuya. Lamentablemente aquello no duraría mucho.

Cuando sonó el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases, Kiba no paraba de contarle a sus amigos lo feliz que estaba con Karui. Lo hermosa que era y lo afortunado que se sentía. Los próximos recreos y durante el almuerzo, el chico corrió hacia la sala de clases de la chica, para pasar aquellos escasos minutos de tiempo libre con su nueva novia. Sin embargo, cuando las clases terminaron y los talleres comenzaron, Karui fue la que apareció fuera del salón del Inuzuka.

-¡Kiba! – lo llamó ella de entre la multitud, abriéndose paso hacia el chico.

-¿Karui? Pensé que te ibas ahora.

-Sí, me voy, pero te voy a dejar a tu taller ¿quieres? – asintiendo con entusiasmo, Kiba le dio la mano a la chica y la arrastró hacia la sala de música. Una vez allí, ninguno de los dos quería decirle adiós al otro. Él la tenía a ella atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared y no parecía tener planeado dejarla en libertad.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! – exclamó el chico, besando a Karui en la mejilla repetidamente, mientras los integrantes del taller iban llegando a goteras.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir. No te vayas a portar mal, eh, Kiba.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo portarme mal? ¡Para nada!

Tayuya no había vuelto a ver a Kiba durante el resto del dia, pese a que había estado atenta a ver si se cruzaban. Por supuesto, no lo admitía, pero cada vez que un chico de pelo castaño, desordenado, pasaba cerda de donde estaba ella, la chica se volteaba a mirarlo. Tayuya no era ninguna experta en sentimientos, ni mucho menos. Ella no tenía idea que debía hacer para acercarse a un chico, mucho menos si ella esperaba que este se interesara en ella, y odiaba hablar de ese tipo de temas con cualquier persona. Sin embargo, esa tarde Tayuya se lo había contado todo a Jirobo, omitiendo solo las partes en las que mencionaba sus sentimientos hacia en chico.

-¡Ese pendejo de quinto es tan insoportable! – Le había dicho – no sé qué mierda se cree. Le molesta cada cosa que yo hago, pero cuando estamos solos va y me abraza el hijo de puta, y además cuando yo estoy con alguien más, como Hidan, el maricón de mierda actúa como si le estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Su amigo la había quedado mirando detenidamente antes de hablar.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado que quizás tu le gustas?

Aquellas palabras habían sido suficientes para Tayuya para llenarla de esperanzas, que una vez más, la chica negaba a toda costa, que existiesen. Pero por un momento, solo un momento, Tayuya se dijo a si misma que tal vez debería intentar, aunque sea una vez, acercarse a Kiba, de manera amistosa, dentro de sus estándares y ver que ocurría. En seguida una imagen de ellos justos se le vino a la cabeza y una sonrisa, un tanto altiva, se formó en sus labios. Aquello le había causado más ganas de encontrarlo en el recreo, pero cuando no lo hizo no se impacientó, puesto que la chica sabía que lo vería luego en el taller de música. Lo que ella no sabía era que todas sus esperanzas serian destruidas tan rápido como habían sido infundidas.

Sakon y Ukon venían caminando junto a ella cuando la chica los vio. Ambos gemelos, consientes de que aquello no podía ser bueno, pese a que no entendían claramente por qué, se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación y luego dirigieron sus ojos a su amiga, quien miraba a la pareja, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mas que de dolor. Por una milésima de segundo, Tayuya paró en su puesto, a causa de la sorpresa que no la había dejado reaccionar, pero la chica no dejó que aquella escenita la paralizara y continuó caminando hacia la sala de música, con la mirada pegada en Kiba y Karui. Ella apoyada contra la pared, él, acorralándola y besándola por toda la cara.

A Kiba le apreció sentir un olor familiar en ese instante y cuando giró su cabeza, vio a Tayuya entrando por la puerta, junto a él, el chico, casi por inercia, se alejó un tanto de Karui, como si esperara que Tayuya no los hubiera visto juntos, aunque sabía que era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Me tengo que ir, Karui. – el repentino cambio de actitud del castaño no pasó desapercibido por su novia, sin embargo ella prefirió no decir nada.

-Bueno. Acuérdate de portarte bien.

Tras un fugaz beso en los labios, Kiba entró donde estaban todos sus compañeros de taller. Karui se quedó por un momento en la puerta. Algo le decía que le estaba ocultando algo, y debía averiguarlo. Lo único que la chica quería era saber quién era la primera persona que llamara la atención de su novio, y la manera en que sus compañeras se comportaban con él. Se sorprendió al ver que a penas Kiba había entrado al salón, se dirigió hacia Tayuya. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró olímpicamente, pero Kiba siguió insistiendo por un par de segundos. Karui no tenía idea que era lo que Kiba tenía que decirle a Tayuya que fuese tan importante, pero no le gustaba la manera en que se hablaban. Tal vez era solo idea suya, pero la chica estaba segura de que el lenguaje corporal de ambos expresaba cierta tensión entre ellos. Solo cuando Kiba se alejó de la flautista, y ésta lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el chico se hubo sentado en su batería, Karui lo comprendió: a Tayuya le gustaba Kiba.

-Hinata, ¿Has visto a Neji o a Gaara? – cuando Sasuke se acercó a la chica al comienzo del taller, la chica no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella se había dicho a si misma que no le hablaría mas a Sasuke, pero la sorpresa de no ver ni a su primo ni a su compañero de clases allí, sobre todo cuando Sasuke si estaba, la había vencido. Miró alrededor por unos momentos, esperando que aparecieran en cualquier momento, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Fue imposible, para la chica, dejar de pensar en aquello. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaban planeando y dado que Sasuke no era parte del plan, estaba muy segura de que era en contra de él.

Al finalizar el taller, cuando el timbre sonó y todos salieron de la escuela, Hinata comprobó que no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

Neji y Gaara, acompañados de por lo menos quince hombres, del tamaño de un gorila, esperaban unas calles más allá de la institución. No era ningún secreto que Gaara tenía contacto con gente muy peligrosa y cada vez que tenia problemas recurría a ellos. Hinata estaba segura que éste era uno de los casos, y cuando los vio, sintió como el estomago se le retorcía a causa del terror.

No estaban lejos de la secundaria Konoha, pero no muchos alumnos pasaban por esa calle, por lo que era muy probable de que nadie los viera. Hinata sabía que Sasuke era uno de los pocos que si pasaba por allí, así que la chica se quedo ahí, para ver que sucedía. Claro que para no llamar la atención, la chica se escondió tras la muralla de una casa, y observó desde su escondite los movimientos de su primo y compañía.

Sasuke no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo se detuvo frente a sus amigos.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿A dónde estaban?

-Lo sabemos. – sasuke quedó mirando a Neji sin comprender. Éste por su parte avanzó hacia su supuesto amigo, desafiante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? Del video, de eso hablo.

No se dijeron nada más. No era necesario. Neji hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los amigotes de Gaara se tiraron sobre el Uchiha para golpearlo como les habían ordenado. Sasuke no les hacia el trabajo nada de fácil, sin embargo. Sus habilidades de pelea eran superiores a la de aquellos hombres, aunque cuando se tenía que enfrentar a todos al mismo tiempo, se veía en desventaja.

Y Sasuke también tenía amigos.

No solo los cinco del sonido aparecieron unos minutos más tarde, sino que también lo hicieron Suigetsu y Juugo. Éste último agarró a uno de los hombres por la garganta y no se la soltó hasta que lo dejó inconsciente. Los demás también se las arreglaron para deshacerse de cada uno de los matones. Ahora era el turno de los causantes de todo aquello. Juugo y Kimimaro se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Neji y Gaara y estuvieron a punto de hacerles algo cuando Hinata salió de su escondite.

-¡Paren, por…! – Una mano agarró a Hinata, tapando su boca para impedirle que siguiera gritando, y la arrastró de vuelta a donde había estado momentos atrás.

-¿Estás loca? – frente a la chica ahora se encontraban Kiba y Shino, quienes pasaban sus ojos de Hinata a la pelea.

-¡Es mi primo, Kiba! ¡Lo van a matar!

-No te preocupes, mira, ya no están solos.

Era verdad, pero Hinata no se podía imaginar que podían hacer Kankuro y Temari en contra de todos los demás. Sin embargo, para el alivio de la Hyuga, Temari controló la situación.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica escandalizada, mirando a su hermano menor. Nadie dijo nada. – váyanse de acá – les ordenó a éste y a su amigo. - ¡Váyanse!

-¡Esto no se termina acá, Sasuke! Algún día te voy a encontrar solo y las cosas van a ser muy diferentes.

Tras decir aquello, Neji y Gaara se fueron, seguidos de Kankuro y Temari. Sasuke y los demás se quedaron allí.

-¿Quién de ustedes fue? – Sasuke se veía furioso, y miraba a los cinco del sonido como si estuviese a punto de asesinarlos a todos. Ellos se miraron confundidos, menos Tayuya, quien no despegaba sus ojos del chico. – ustedes eran los únicos que lo sabían. Díganme quien mierda fue.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke?- quiso saber uno de los gemelos.

-¡El video! Esa perra se enteró de que fui yo, ¿Quién le contó?- no solo los amigos de Sasuke se mostraron sorprendidos, también lo hicieron Kiba y Shino, quienes miraron a Hinata, con los ojos como paltos.

-¿Quién fue? – le preguntó el primero a HInata. Ella no respondió nada, simplemente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban los demás – lo hizo para ayudarme. – susurró la chica.

-Sasuke, te debes estar confundiendo. – Aseguró Jirobo - nosotros no le contaríamos a na…

-Yo fui. - seguramente nadie lo esperaba, por que cuando fue Tayuya la que habló, todos la quedaron mirando con la mandíbula caída.

-¿Tayuya, de que estás hablando? – Sakon reía. El chico no podía entender por qué Tayuya haría algo así y estaba seguro de que su amiga solo bromeaba.

-Yo le mostré ese puto video. Me importa una mierda Sasuke. Me da por las pelotas que este hijo de puta se salga siempre con la suya. Esa pelotuda no tiene nada que ver, Sasuke. Tu problema es otra mierda y tú lo sabes.

El Uchiha no fue capaz de controlar su ira, y sin pensar en lo que hacía agarró a Tayuya de un brazo y se la llevó, lejos de los demás. Por suerte, cuando alguien tocaba a uno de ellos, todos los cinco del sonido saltaban como si los estuvieran agrediendo a todos.

-¡Suéltala, Sasuke! – le exigió Kimimaro, agarrándolo por el brazo que sostenía a Tayuya.

-¡No te metas en esto, KImimaro! ¡Y tú! – agregó el chico, sacudiendo a la flautista. – ¡No debiste hacer lo que hiciste!

-¡Me importa una puta mierda!

-¡Tenemos que ayudar! – exclamó Kiba, mirando a Shino y a Hiinata, con desesperación.

-¡No, Kiba! éste no es nuestro problema, que se las arreglen solos ahora.

-Shino, quizás Kiba tiene razón al fin y al cabo… Tayuya me ayudó.

-Pero nadie la obligó a meterse en algo que no le importaba – sentenció el Aburame con frialdad.

-¡Shino! Si no fuera por ella yo todavía creería que Naruto fue quien lo hizo. – insistió Hinata. Después de saber que Sasuke había sido capaz de exponerla a ella y a Naruto, teniendo sexo frente a toda la escuela, Hinata no sabía de que mas era capaz de hacer, pero sabía que no podía confiar en el chico. De hecho, le temia.

-Parece que Tayuya no es tan mala como pensábamos, después de todo. – observó Kiba, amargamente. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a soltar por la puta madre?

-¡Cállate! ¡Enfermas a la gente hablando como un hombre! ¿Sabes que debería hacer yo, Tayuya? – De un tirón, Sasuke atrajo a Tayuya hacia sí – Debería limpiarte esa sucia boca que tienes y darte una lección para que no te metas en mis cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Las cosas se estan sabiendo! Vamos a ver como sigue esto :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y por leer mi fic! Si no fuera por uds no escribiria! Uds me dan las ganas de seguir!**


	21. Lluvia

**N/A: Estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo! Creo que me quedo bastante bien, espero que les guste :) Espero estar inspirada estos dias y subir otro lo antes posible!**

* * *

><p>Tayuya rio ante el comentario de Sasuke, lo que hizo que el chico se enfureciera mas.<p>

-Yo no me metí en ninguna mierda, tu solo nos incluiste a todos nosotros, ¡imbécil! – mil y un cosas parecieron suceder en el siguiente segundo. Sasuke levantó su mano hacia la pelirroja, amenazándola con golpearla. Kimimaro sostuvo el brazo del chico para que no pudiese dañar a la chica. Sakon y Ukon agarraron a Tayuya y la escondieron detrás de él y Jirobo y Kidomaru estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre el Uchiha, deteniéndose a último momento, solo cuando vieron que no había sido necesario. Fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron al mismo tiempo, que ni Hinata ni Shino se dieron cuenta en qué momento Kiba fue donde estaban todos los involucrados en la pelea, y poniéndose detrás de la espalda de Sasuke le tocó el hombro para que este se diera vuelta y el Inuzuka pudiese propinarle un puñetazo en plena nariz.

-¡Kiba! – gritó Hinata y ella y Shino corrieron tras él. Todos los presentes los quedaron mirando como si acabara de aparecer un fantasma frente a ellos.

-Hinata…- la aparición de la chica había logrado que Sasuke cambiara de un segundo a otro su actitud violenta, por una apaciguada y llena de remordimiento.

-No… no quiero hablar contigo, Sasuke.- se limitó a responder ella, parándose junto a Kiba y Shino, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

Sasuke no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Enseguida se giró hacia Tayuya que en ese momento se encontraba escoltada por los gemelos.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo – sentenció el chico lanzándole una mirada fugaz al Inuzuka. – sigues siendo la misma persona retorcida y egoísta de siempre. Por un segundo pensé que quizás habías cambiado y querías ayudar a alguien pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca dejarás de ser una de nosotros.

Tayuya rodó sus ojos, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran resbalado. Sus mejillas, sin embargo, habían adquirido un leve tono de rosa.

Pero Sasuke no era el único Uchiha que andaba buscando problemas. Desde que Itachi se había dado cuenta de que Temari ahora estaba con ese tal Shikamaru Nara que no le había despegado los ojos de encima ni por un segundo al chico. Simplemente no podía entender que era lo que ese "pendejo" según él, tenía que él mismo no tuviese. Había un mundo de diferencia entre aquel nerd y Temari pero ella no se daba cuenta. El problema era que Itachi no tenía toda la noción de los hechos y desde su punto de vista, Shikamaru estaba usando a su ex novia. El chico sabía que no muchos hombres podrían tomar en serio a una mujer con un pasado tan complicado como el de Temari. Cuando se trataba de un chico de quince años, aquello era aun más imposible. Itachi estaba cansado. Cansado de ver a la mujer que quería con otro, con un perdedor, poca cosa como Nara, sabiendo que éste no quería nada serio con ella.

Pero no podía dejar de lado que Shikamaru tenía, después de todo, quince años, y ese lado impulsivo que le decía que fuera y lo reventara a patadas por robarle lo que era suyo se veía detenido, por una pequeña voz que repetidamente le decía que aquello no sería justo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a vos? – Itachi levantó su mirada y se encontró con Hidan que lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Por más de media hora el Uchiha no había dicho nada y lo único que hacía era girar su lata de cerveza con ambas manos.

-Nada.

-No has dicho nada desde que llegamos – observó Konan. A diferencia de Hidan, ella si se veía preocupada por su amigo. Aquel miércoles por la tarde todos los Akatsuki se habían juntado en casa de Pein, como de costumbre, a tomar y planear algo para la noche.

-Temari está con otro. – un delicado brazo lo rodeó por los hombros, mientras Hidan negaba con la cabeza y se burlaba de Itachi usando los adjetivos más hirientes posibles. El pelinegro miró a Konan quien ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no se preocupara por él. – estoy bien, Konan – agregó en un susurro.

-¡Déjalo, Konan! – Hidan no parecía querer dejar a los dos amigos en paz – Déjalo que llore como la niña de mierda que es. A mí me daría vergüenza aceptar que un pendejo me quitó a mi novia.

-¿Un pendejo? – Quiso saber la chica, que ahora miraba a Hidan, con curiosidad. Itachi respiraba agitadamente.

-Un pendejo…todos nos dimos cuenta de que le noviecita de Itachi se moja por ese pendejo del quinto.

-¡Cállate, Hidan!

-Pero es verdad, hm – lo apoyó Deidara que acababa de unirse a la conversación – Se nota por como lo mira y lo busca y lo…

-¡YA!

-¿Quién es? – los ojos de Konan pasaban de Hidan a Deidara, con una mezcla de reproche, por no ponerse en el lugar de su amigo, e intriga.

-Shikamaru Nara – le respondió Hidan. – un pendejo que quinto B que es un flojo de mierda y siempre que lo vez parece que está a punto de quedarse dormido, el hijo de puta.

-¿Por qué le gusta a Temari? – Konan no se podía explicar como una chica de dieciocho años se había fijado en un chico de quince con las características que el Jashinista acababa de señalar.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo – murmuró Itachi - pero Hidan tiene razón, parezco una niña quejándome y no haciendo nada….

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Acuérdate que tiene quince años…

-Si se cree lo suficientemente maduro para estar con una chica tres años mayor…

El chico no terminó su frase, pero no había sido necesario. Sus amigos tenían claro que era lo que planeaba hacer. Nadie intentó detenerlo, pues cuando Itachi quería hacer algo no paraba hasta lograrlo. Sin embargo, por lo menos Konan, temía por el chico.

Itachi salió de la casa de Pein y deambuló por casi todas las calles de Konoha, buscando al chico que le había quitado a su novia. Algo le decía que fuera a donde vivían los Sabaku No. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que allí se encontraba.

Unas gotas habían comenzado a caer del cielo y las nubes cargadas en agua habían tapado el sol, mientras Itachi esperaba frente a la casa de Temari, protegiéndose de las gruesas goteras bajo un árbol, y fumando, tranquilamente, un cigarrillo. Estuvo por lo menos una hora allí parado, esperando que algo sucediera cuando por fin, Shikamaru salió de la casa de Temari.

Itachi lo quedó mirando por un momento antes de ir tras él. El Nara caminaba despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a las nubes. No había ido más allá de la esquina de la casa de Temari cuando Itachi lo alcanzó.

-¡Hey, tu!

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Shikamaru se giró sobre sus talones para ver quien lo quería ahora, y que era aquello tan problemático que necesitaba. Cuando vio a Itachi no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

-¿Si? – preguntó el chico, tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible.

-Temari no es para ti. - Shikamaru no dijo más nada. Había visto aquello venir, pero se le hacía muy problemático tratar de explicarle que no tenía ninguna razón válida para afirmar aquello. – Aléjate de ella.

Tras otro suspiro, Shikamaru le contestó.

-¡Que problemático! Ya sé todo lo que va a pasar. Sé cómo eres tú y tus amigos. Esperas que te haga caso y decida alejarme de Temari, pero, a pesar de que aquella es la solución menos problemática, no lo haré, y como tú no sabes resolver nada si no es con violencia, intentarás golpearme. Yo me puedo defender pero seguramente de todas maneras saldré perdiendo… la pelea, pero al final igual ganaré.

Itachi no conocía a Shikamaru, pero la forma en la que hablaba, como si lo supiera todo, le desesperaba. Se veía demasiado seguro y desinteresado, como si ya todo estuviese dicho, pero no había manera de que él supiera eso.

-¿Si es lo menos problemático, como tú dices, por qué no lo haces y ya?.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy el tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente cuando las cosas se complican… soy un flojo que no se lía con nada, pero… - ahora un poco más decidido, Shikamaru miró a Itachi, fijamente en los ojos – Hay pocas cosas por las que vale la pena luchar… Temari es una.

-¿Luchar? – Rio el Uchiha - ¿A esto llamas luchar? ¿A quedarte parado esperando que te rompa la cara?

-Como te dije, lo que pase ahora solo le puede favorecer a uno de los dos. Y ese soy yo. Temari eligió por sí misma. No la puedes hacer cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

Las palabras de Shikamaru habían atravesado a Itachi como un cuchillo. Sabía que ningún golpe le dolería tanto como le había dolido a él lo que el Nara acababa de decir.

Pero el dolor lo había cegado y su cabeza había dejado de pensar con claridad. Por lo mismo, Itachi corrió hacia Shikamaru y se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y golpeándole con fuerza en la boca del estomago. Shikamaru no se quedó de brazos cruzados e ignorando el dolor que sentía, logró pegarle a Itachi repetidas veces en el ojo. Esto no detuvo al Uchiha, quien, ahora con más rabia que nunca, continúo agrediendo al menor, usando su conocimiento sobre peleas para herirlo en las partes más delicadas de su cuerpo. De a poco Shikamaru iba perdiendo fuerzas y sus golpes ya no causaban dolor.

-¡Paren! – un grito desgarrador interrumpió la pelea y ambos, Itachi y Shikamaru giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaban ver allí. - ¡Paren por favor! – les suplició Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura… - susurró Itachi, apartándose de Shikamaru, quien todavía se encontraba muy débil como para levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Itachi?

Un segundo más tarde Tamari apareció tras ellos, mirando la escena, con terror.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Shikamaru! – la chica corrió hacia su lado y se arrodillo junto a él para ver como estaba. - ¡¿Te volviste loco? – le gritó la rubia a su ex novio, sosteniendo la cabeza de Shikamaru y apoyándola sobre sus piernas. -¿¡Que mierda te pasa, Itachi! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Itachi se frotó los ojos frenéticamente, sin saber que decir. Con una amarga sensación de derrota, el chico comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, dejando a tras todo lo que respectaba a Temari, aceptando de una vez por todas que ya había perdido.

Temari quedó mirando a Shikamaru, enternecida y preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? – aquella pregunta había sido la más estúpida que había hecho en su vida y rio por lo mismo. Se alegró de ver que Shikamaru sonreía - ¿Te puedes parar? Te voy a llevar a mi casa para curarte tus heridas. Después, si estas con fuerza, podemos jugar a la enfermera y el paciente – agregó con un tono de voz juguetón y seductor. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, lo más efusivamente posible. – Estoy harta de las peleas. No sé qué les pasa a todos – contaba mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse. – ayer Gaara estaba metido en una pelea con Sasuke, hoy tu con Itachi… ¿Cuándo van a parar?

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi espérame! – Sakura corría tras el Uchiha, pero él no se detenía. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él. Sabía que debía encontrarse muy mal, pero al mismo tiempo temía por la salud de su compañero de clases - ¡Itachi!

-¡¿Qué? – Cuando Itachi se dio vuelta hacia Sakura, la chica no puedo evitar quedar paralizada por la mirada de furia con que el chico la miraba. Itachi notó aquello y se sintió como un verdadero monstruo – Lo siento – agregó – No sé qué hacer, ni que me pasa… no sé nada.

Temerosa Sakura se acercó a Itachi y una vez que estuvo a su lado lo abrazó. Ella esperaba que el chico la lanzara lejos de él, y habría entendido esa reacción, pero lo único que Itachi hizo fue dejarse abrazar y esconder su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa. Allí se sentía protegido del dolor que estaba sufriendo y de sus propios sentimientos.

Con todos los escándalos y chismes que hubo esa semana, los días pasaron volando y el viernes no tardó en llegar. Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban esperando a sus tutoras fuera de la secundaria, bajo un pequeño techito que los protegía de la lluvia. No era raro en Konoha que después de días de mucho calor, como los que había habido las semanas anteriores, se desataran tormentas de lluvia tropical, y aquel viernes había sido peor que cualquier otro. Llovía tan fuerte que con solo caminar una cuadra podían quedar completamente empapados, aun así habían temperaturas altas, lo que hacía que la humedad fuera insoportable.

-¿Por qué no te has ido, Naruto? ¿Crees que Tayuya se decida a hacerte clases? – quiso saber Kiba. Intentaba no sonar muy interesado, puesto que en ese momento se encontraba con su novia, Karui, esperando que llegara Hinata, junto a él.

-Me dijo en el recreo que la espere, pero no se para que será.

-Bueno, si no viene, nos podemos ir todos juntos a mi casa – invitó Karui. Naruto parecía entusiasmado.

-Yo me tengo que ir si o si con Hinata – les recordó Kiba, ligeramente irritado. Karui se vio decepcionada.

Tayuya no tardó en llegar. Lo más extraño fue que cuando lo hizo, ella y Karui se lanzaron una mirada de odio tan intenso que los tres chicos presentes sintieron escalofríos.

-Vámonos, pendejo – le dijo a Naruto, avanzando sin esperarlo. El chico la siguió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de susto a Kiba.

-No te gusta Karui, ¿No? – muchas veces Naruto hacía comentarios para nada prudentes, y aquella había sido una de las tantas ocasiones.

-Me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta Sasuke – le respondió la chica, logrando que Naruto permaneciera callado durante todo el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tayuya, estaban completamente empapados. Naruto no sabía que hacer para soportar el frio, mientras que lo primero que la chica hizo fue cambiarse el uniforme por ropa seca.

-¿Y qué quieres que te enseñe?

Fue un milagro para Naruto no haber conseguido que Tayuya lo matase. Como nunca la chica se armó de paciencia e intento enseñarle distintas asignaturas. Comenzó con lengua y termino con matemáticas pero con ninguna saco nada. Naruto parecía ser incapaz de entender lo que la chica le explicaba.

-¡Como mierda aguantó Hinata tanto tiempo enseñándote, con lo idiota que sos! – al final del día Tayuya ya no daba más. De hecho no sabía de que era capaz si volvía a escuchar al rubio decir "no entiendo".

Sin embargo, Naruto no lo hizo. Cuando Tayuya pronunció en nombre de Hinata el chico bajó la mirada y quedó con los ojos pegados al suelo, pensativo. Tras un largo y amargo suspiro, dijo:

-¿Por qué mi hiciste acordar?

-¿Siguen enojados?

-Nunca me perdonará, después de lo que piensa que hice. Si solo pudiera demostrarle que yo no mostré el maldito video…

-Ella ya lo sabe.

Con los intestinos retorciéndose en su estomago, Naruto miró a Tayuya. La chica también lo miraba, y no parecía estar mintiendo o bromeando.

-¿Lo sabe?

-¿No sabias? – Ahora era ella quien se veía sorprendida – yo le dije toda la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¡Tayuya, habla de una vez! – exclamó, sujetando a Tayuya por los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-¡Suéltame, mierda o no te digo nada! Yo sabía quién fue el que mostró este puto video y se lo conté a Hinata para que supiera toda la verdad.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Tayuya! ¡Eres la mejor, lo sabías! – Radiante de felicidad, Naruto abrazó a la pelirroja y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que la chica se limpió al instante, poniendo cara de asco. Ella inmediatamente lo alejó y lo quedó mirando, muy seria.

-Imbécil, se lo dije hace un montón de tiempo. Si no te perdonó ya es porque no piensa hacerlo.

Tan rápido como se había puesto alegre, volvió a caer en depresión. Tayuya tenía razón. Si no lo había perdonado ya era porque no lo haría nunca.

-¿Pero por que seguiría enojada si ya sabe que yo no fui el que lo mostró?

-¿Qué mierda sabré yo? Quizás porque de todas maneras el que grabó el puto video si fuiste vos.

Naruto suspiró. Aquella era la razón.

-Tayuya… no creo que pueda seguir estudiando. Creo que mejor me voy – sin esperar respuesta, Naruto se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez allí se volteó hacia la chica nuevamente – a todo esto… ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién mostro el video?

-El perro callejero sabe. Pregúntale a él.

Hinata había estado distraída durante toda la tarde. Kiba no había querido ni mencionar a su amigo pues sabía que la chica estaba pensando en él. Además, el mismo no se encontraba del todo concentrado en aquel momento.

-Lo siento, Kiba. Esta clase ha sido un desastre.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Entiendo que estés mal.

-No… no se qué hacer. Mi corazón me dice que haga algo pero… pero mi cabeza me dice todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás hablando de Naruto?

-Sí. Quiero perdonarlo, Kiba. Realmente quiero pero…

-¿Pero? ¡Hinata, ya sabes que él no mostró el video!

-No lo mostró, pero él lo grabó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento y evitaron mirarse a los ojos, hasta que Kiba por fin rompió el silencio.

-Ese video fue mi culpa – la chica alzó la mirada hacia su amigo. Si iba a escuchar otra confesión que le iba a romper el corazón, prefería no hacerlo. – yo le pedí que lo grabara.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kiba-kun?

-Ese día, que ustedes dos se besaron por primera vez yo… - suspiró amargamente – me puse tan celoso. No podía creer que a Shikamaru le estuviese yendo tan bien con Temari, y a Naruto contigo, que parecías imposible para un chico como él, mientras yo lo único que conseguirá eran quemaduras de cigarrillo… no, de porro – rio – no es que a mí me gustara ella, todo lo contrario, la odiaba, pero no podía creer mi mala suerte, porque los chicos…

-Kiba – Hinata se vio obligada a interrumpir al chico si quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir con respecto al video.

-Bueno, yo me puse celoso y cuando Naruto nos dijo que se habían besado yo… empecé a provocarlo. Le dije que no le creía y que tú jamás lo besarías siendo que… - sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono de rosa – siendo que Sasuke andaba atrás tuyo. Le dije que la única manera de creerle seria teniendo evidencia y él… él aceptó. Supongo que no podía creer lo mal amigo que estaba siendo. Pero te juro Hinata, lo único que Naruto quería era que viéramos que tu si lo habías besado. El video donde ustedes… ya sabes, nunca lo vimos. De hecho, lo borró en cuanto se acordó de que había puesto la cámara, porque entre una cosa y otra se olvidó por completo que se estaban grabando. Ni si quiera él vio el video. Supongo que Sasuke alcanzó a robarlo antes de que Naruto recordara que lo había puesto.

Hinata quedó mirando a Kiba, con la boca ligeramente abierta. No podía creer ni asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Había sido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

-Sabes, Kiba. Creo que debería irme a casa. No… no puedo seguir haciendo nada en este momento.

-Hinata – antes de que la chica llegara a la puerta de la habitación del Inuzuka, éste la llamó. Ella se detuvo, pero no se volteó a verlo. - ¿Estas enojada conmigo? – en las pasadas semanas, Kiba y Hinata se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Habían descubierto que ambos se llevaban muy bien y una amistad se había forjado entre ellos. Era por eso que a Kiba le importaba lo que la chica pensara de él.

Cuando Hinata por fin lo miró, sonreía, para sorpresa de Kiba.

-No. Creo que eres una buena persona, Kiba-kun. Espero que llegue alguien que te haga feliz.

Aquellos días que llovía tan torrencialmente, el cielo parecía oscurecer mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y ya había anochecido por completo. La chica no se había dado ni cuenta de todo el rato que había pasado en casa de su amigo, solo sabia en su casa la matarían. Aquello ya no le importaba. No le importaba que la castigaran por una semana, ni que su uniforme estuviera completamente arruinado por la lluvia. De hecho, agradecía que estuviese lloviendo porque de esa forma las gruesas goteras de agua se confundían con sus lagrimas y limpiaban de su rostro cualquier vestigio del profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Podría haber tomado el autobús. La casa de Kiba no estaba cerca de la suya, pero no quería llegar a su casa y que la vieran así, destruida, hecha un desastre por culpa de un chico ¿Qué diría su padre de ella?

Su pelo se encontraba pegado a su rostro y la camisa del uniforme se adhería a su piel como si tuviese un imán. A pesar de que no hacia frio, el hecho de estar toda mojada, estaba haciendo que la chica sintiera más y más la brisa que acompañaba aquella precipitación con cada paso que daba. Pero no solo en Konoha había una tormenta, también lo había en su cabeza. Todos los que conocía la habían engañado de alguna manera u otra. La chica había confiado en quienes no debía y había alejados a los que solo habían cometido un error. Tal vez ya era muy tarde para remediar cualquiera de sus equivocaciones, tal vez no lo haría porque tenía miedo de volver a equivocarse. Había sido engañada tantas veces que ya no sabía quienes decían la verdad o quienes actuaban según su conveniencia. De lo único que Hinata estaba segura era de que una silueta, igual de empapada que ella, caminaba en su dirección, a paso lento, con la mirada fija en ella. Por un segundo pensó en detenerse, pero su cuerpo ya no recibía órdenes y lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando. Derecho, sin dudar, sin cambiar de dirección. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como que lo sabía muy bien. Y aquel contacto visual, con aquellos ojos azules, no parecía ser posible de romperse. No había palabras que pudieran explicar la conexión que se había creado entre Hinata y Naruto aquella noche, porque ni ellos estaban seguros de cómo habían logrado penetrar sus miradas hasta indagar en los pensamientos del otro. O tal vez no había sido aquello lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez no había sido necesario. Pero Hinata y Naruto no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo lo sabían muy bien. Fue por eso que cuando estuvieron el uno al lado del otro, él la rodeó por la cintura y la alzó por los aires y ella lo abrazó del cuello y con una sonrisa radiante, de felicidad, se dejó alzar, sin dudar, como si siempre hubieran sabido que era aquello lo que tenían que hacer, diciéndose todo sin ninguna palabra. Solo con la mirada y con un apasionado y largo que beso que pareció ser eterno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un poco de Shikatema, Naruhina y... alguien capto que mas? XDDD Un beso enorme a todos los que leen mi fic y sobre todo para los que comentan! Los quieroooo y no saben cuanto me suben el animo!**


	22. Colmillos, música y fuego

**N/A: Mil perdones! Estuve de viaje y no pude actualizar! Lo que menos queria era dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo u.u Si de algo sirve, por lo menos creo que este capitulo me quedo bastante bien :D Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen por demorar tanto en actualizar!**

* * *

><p>Cuando sus labios se separaron, Naruto y Hinata no podían parar de sonreír. Cada vez que el chico se alejaba a mirarla, volvía a llenarla de tiernos besos por toda la cara, impactado de poder, al fin, tener a la mujer de sus sueños entre sus brazos.<p>

-Hinata, ¡Nunca más nos separemos! ¡Se mía, mía, mía!

-Pe… perdóname, Naruto, por desconfiar así de ti…

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo me pides perdón? Fui un idiota, no puedo cometer ese tipo de errores. ¡No cuando se trata de alguien como tú!

Con una sincera sonrisa, Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie sobre el suelo y con la mirada fija en Naruto, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico se estremeciera.

-Me tengo que ir, Naruto. Mis padres me van a matar. Me quedé donde Kiba más de lo que debía y…

-¿Qué hacían?

Hinata lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. El tono de celos con que el chico había hecho aquella pregunta había sido muy tierno pero a la vez gracioso.

-¿Estas… estas celoso? – rio la chica.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿De Kiba? ¡Ja!

-Naruto, de verdad debo irme… mi papa me matará.

-¡Espera! – Le pidió, tomándola de la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella no pudiera soltarse. – prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi novia.

-¡Naruto-kun! – Sin poder contenerse, Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de Naruto y le plantó un beso de lleno en los labios, que solo rompió para responderle - ¡Te lo prometo!

Fue una pena para ambos que aquel momento durara tampoco. Ninguno quería irse, sin embargo, Hinata sabía que no podía quedarse ni un segundo más. Cuando la chica llegó a su casa, de noche y toda mojada, su padre la estuvo retando por, por lo menos, treinta minutos, y aunque eso, normalmente, la habría hecho sentir mal, ese día no surtió efecto en ella. De hecho, ni si quiera había estado escuchando a su padre mientras éste hablaba, pues en su mente se reproducía lo que acababa de vivir, una y otra vez.

Una vez que su padre la dejó libre, ella corrió a su habitación y encendió su computadora. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al conectarse a su facebook y no solo ver que Naruto había cambiado su estado sentimental de "soltero" a "Tiene una relación con Hinata Hyuga" y además había escrito:

_"Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz! Hinata eres la mejor! Me haces el mas feliz del mundo!"_

Ella se apresuró a modificar su información, también, y responderle a su novio. No tenía mucho que decirle, pero sus palabras fueron tiernas y sobre todo precisas _"Te quiero"._

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo, eh! Yo pensé que ya no volvería a verte por acá, la verdad, no me imagino que lugar te queda libre para perforar.

Pein rio, ante el comentario de Tsume Inuzuka, pero negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Aquella mujer le parecía increíble. Envidiaba a quien fuera que la tuviera como madre.

-No, esta vez no soy yo quien se perforará. Si no mi novia, Konan.

-No hay problema. – También Tsume había perforado a Konan. Una vez en su ombligo y otra en el labio inferior - ¿Quieren esperar a que termine con este tatuaje? Mi hijo está disponible pero…

-Creo que deberíamos esperar.

-Pein, no tengo mucho tiempo, si su hijo está desocupado…

-No lo sé.

Pein no parecía convencido. Miró a la tatuadora, pensativo, mientras ella agarraba la aguja para seguir tatuando el tobillo de una chica a la cual ninguno de los dos conocía.

-No te preocupes, Pein. Mi hijo sabe lo que hace. Hará un buen trabajo.

-Está bien.

-¡KIBA! ¡VEN PARA ACA, TIENES TRABAJO!

Kiba no tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo no parecía de buen humor. Aquello tampoco le gustó mucho al Akatsuki.

-¡Mama! ¿Tienes que gritar tanto? El tipo del negocio de la esquina te escuchó.

-Si no te grito no vienes. Seguro te estabas revolcando por ahí con el pobre de Akamaru.

-¿Qué? ¡Mama! – Con las mejillas tan rojas como sus tatuajes, Kiba comenzó a gruñir como un verdadero perro ante el comentario de su madre, que no había sonado nada bien - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Un piercing, a la señorita.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y le pidió a Konan que lo siguiera. Trabajar con los Akatsuki no era de su agrado, muchos menos si se trataba de Pein, que tenía aquella estúpida manía de querer controlarlo todo. Éste por supuesto, también los acompañó al salón donde estaba la camilla.

-Toma asiento – le indicó a Konan, mientras él se ponía los guantes. Ella le hizo caso. Kiba estaba casi listo, cuando le preguntó - ¿Dónde quieres el piercing?

-En el pezón.

Por suerte lo único que tenía en sus manos en ese momento era el liquido anestésico, porque con la impresión y los nervios lo había dejado caer, como si acabara de recibir un balde de agua sobre la cabeza.

-¿¡Donde!?

-En el pezón – repitió la chica, sin inmutarse.

Kiba no le daba crédito a sus oídos. No todos los días tenía tan buenos trabajos, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Las manos le temblaban y su cara le ardía. No era la primera vez que hacia un piercing en el pezón, pero si era la primera vez que se lo hacía a una chica.

-Muy bien, recuéstate y… y… y súbete la remera.

-¿Me saco el corpiño?

-Mhm – contestó Kiba, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Bueno ahora… voy a… ¿Qué era? ¡A si! La anestesia… pero… en que… cual… ¿cuál de los dos te quieres perforar?

-El izquierdo.

-¿Quieres que el piercing normal, o con perla?

-¿Tienes alguno con alguna piedra azul?

-Si – Le contestó, mostrándole una selección de aros donde habían de casi todos los colores. Konan eligió uno del mismo color de su pelo.

-Este me gusta.

-¡Te va a quedar bien! Quiero decir… - no término la frase, en vez se aclaró la garganta para sacarse de encima los amenazantes ojos de Pein. – Ahora te voy a poner la anestesia ¿Si?

Por lo general, Kiba no decía todo lo que le iba a hacer a su cliente, sin embargo esta vez se sentía tan nervioso que lo único que lo tranquilizaba era hablar. Untó sus dedos en la crema, y con extrema delicadeza masajeó el pezón de Konan. Aquello le recordó a la vez que le hizo un piercing a Tayuya en el ombligo y la diferencia con la que la había tratado a ella. Con Konan estaba siendo delicado y gentil, a Tayuya le había causado más dolor del necesario, a propósito.

"Maldita, Tayuya" – pensó el chico. Estaba frente a una de las chicas más populares de toda la secundaria, si no la mas, con los pechos desnudos, y él seguía pensando en Tayuya.

La razón de que la tuviera tan presente era porque justo antes de que su madre lo llamara, el había agregado a Tayuya como amiga en Facebook. Orochimaru les había dicho que se mantuvieran en contacto con cualquiera de los del sonido, ya que ellos les avisarían cuando podría ser la primera batalla de bandas. Kiba había usado aquel pretexto para agregar a la chica, aunque nadie le había preguntado porque lo había hecho. Sus amigos ni si quiera lo habían notado. El problema fue que ella lo aceptó – bastante rápido para sorpresa del chico - y al hacerlo, tuvo acceso a todas sus fotos. Fotos donde salía desmayada en el piso, o rodeada de alcohol, en ocasiones hasta con droga, siempre entre chicos siendo ella la única mujer, y en varias de esas fotos, alguno de sus amigos estaba tratando de darle un beso o abrazándola muy de cerca. A Kiba, ver eso, le había afectado más de lo que había podido imaginar. Había estado a punto de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole un par de cosas que jamás olvidaría, pero claro que se contuvo. Incluso intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no le había importado en lo mas mínimo. No tuvo mucho éxito.

Mientras el chico divagaba en sus pensamientos, no paraba de masajear entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, el pezón de la Akatsuki.

-¿Te falta mucho con la anestesia? – preguntó ella, divertida, al notar que Kiba estaba tardando demasiado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! - había olvidado por completo lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento. Cuando se acordó, se giró para buscar la aguja que había abierto unos momentos antes, aunque en ningún momento soltó su pezón. De hecho, muy consciente de lo que hacía, Kiba lo presionó un poco para notar como éste se erectaba debido a la presión que él estaba causando. Aquello lo puso aun más nervioso y a pesar de que la aguja estaba frente a sus ojos no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando.

-Kiba… ¿No?

-¿Si?

-¿Piensas dejar de jugar con mis pechos y hacerme el piercing de una vez?

Rojo como un tomate, Kiba asintió y procedió a hacerle el piercing. No quería causarle dolor, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aun así lo hizo con toda la delicadeza posible, que en Kiba no era mucha. Konan, de todas maneras, no demostró sentir dolor en ningún momento.

La aguja pasó fácil, y Kiba, teniendo el pezón de la chica a solo centímetros de distancia de su cara, no pudo evitar notar lo rosados que eran. Azul había sido una excelente elección.

-Te lo tienes que lavar con suero o agua y sal. Trata de no usar cosas muy apretadas, quizás deberías estar un tiempo sin usar corpiño. Para que sane más rápido, la herida necesita aire.

-Tienes muy buena mano – le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa – fuiste muy gentil. – y con un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Kiba adquiriera un color bordo intenso, se despidió del chico y fue donde su madre a pagarle lo que le debía. A Pein no parecía poder importarle menos lo que acababa de suceder.

Kiba no era más que un chico de quince años, y por más profesional que fuera en su trabajo, ver el torso desnudo de Konan lo había excitado. Por eso, cuando Karui llegó más tarde a su casa, tuvieron lo que según Kiba, fue el mejor sexo que había tenido – poco sabia él que en un tiempo más alguien le quitaría ese primer puesto y no sería su novia.

Después de más o menos una hora, cuando ambos ya habían terminado, a Karui no se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor que hacer una competencia de peleas, en Street Fighter.

"Esta es la mujer perfecta para mi" – pensaba Kiba, mirando a la hermosa de su novia, sorprendido – "Con ella me caso"

No importaba que Karui le hubiera ganado todas las peleas, excepto por una en la que claramente se dejó ganar. Para Kiba el hecho de tenerla ahí, compartiendo una de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida, era increíble. Aquella tarde parecía perfecta. Lamentablemente, nada perfecta dura.

-Kiba, necesito meterme en mi facebook, ¿puedo?

-Obvio.

Karui se sentó frente al computador de su novio, y abrió internet. El despistado de Kiba – por no llamarlo de otra manera – había dejado su facebook abierto, y para colmo en las fotos de Tayuya. Karui no era el tipo de mujer celosa, pero Tayuya no le gustaba nada.

-¡Así que ahora eres amigo de Tayuya! – Kiba no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Ah, sí.

-Y veías sus fotos.

-Es que me llama la atención como alguien puede ser tan… descontrolado. – aquello era verdad, y era una de las razones por las cuales Kiba odiaba a la baterista. Sin embargo, Karui no parecía convencida.

-Pensé que no te caía bien, ¿Para que la agregas?

-Es que… nos dijéramos que agregáramos a los cuatro, porque ellos nos dirían cuando habría un encuentro de bandas y donde.

-¿Los cuatro?

-A los cuatro del sonido: Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon y Kimimaro.

-Ah, ¿Y a ellos los agregaste igual?

Kiba tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No.

-Interesante.

-¿Qué pasa, Karui? – Le preguntó él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, tratando de disimular a toda costa lo nervioso que se sentía - ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-No, tú sabes que yo no soy celosa, Kiba, pero no te voy a mentir, no me gusta Tayuya.

-A nadie le gusta Tayuya.

-Sí, pero yo tengo una buena razón. No soy una idiota, Kiba. Me doy cuenta de que tu le gustas y ya te lo había dicho una vez.

-¿Segura que le gusto?

Karui levantó una ceja. No le agradaba nada que su novio estuviese tan interesado en si le gustaba o no a una chica que ni si quiera era su amiga.

-Y a ti también.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí también qué?

-A ti también te gusta.

Por qué aquella simple oración había hecho que todo girara cien veces más rápido, alrededor de Kiba, y su estomago diera un vuelvo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía, no tenia explicación, pero el chico estaba consciente de que Karui había sido capaz de notar todo lo que le había pasado y si era así, seguro nada le sacaría de la cabeza que lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

-¡A mí no me gusta ella! ¡Me gustas tú!

-Algo te pasa con ella, ¿no? Kiba, a mi no me importa. Es normal que cuando queremos a alguien, nos sintamos física o a veces sexualmente, atraídos por otras personas. Mientras no sea más que eso…

-Yo no me siento atraído por Tayuya de ninguna manera – Sentenció, sin embargo el solo hecho de usar las palabras "atraído" y "Tayuya" en la misma oración hacia que Kiba se ruborizara. – Si hay algo que siento por ella es repulsión. ¡La odio!

Karui entornó los ojos y caminó hacia Kiba, con una sonrisa altanera, con al cual, el Inuzuka no podía evitar derretirse.

-Kiba, a mi no me importa si le tienes ganas a otras chicas. Somos seres humanos y la carne es débil. – Comentó con una risita – Simplemente me importa que no la quieras.

-¿Quererla? – Rio. Solo imaginarlo parecía imposible.

Pero Tayuya era más inteligente – o tal vez mas malvada – de lo que Kiba o incluso Karui habían imaginado.

Desde que se habían conocido que la destacada músico le hacia la vida imposible al chico. El interés que todos sabían, sentía ella por él, no lo demostraba de ninguna otra manera más que con maltrataos y humillaciones que Kiba había sabido soportar y que a la larga le había, incluso, llegado a gustar. Y el chico había seguido ahí, esperando que Tayuya se decidiera y optara por cambiar, minúsculamente su actitud, para que de esa forma pudieran intentarlo, pero no. Tayuya siguió haciendo las cosas difíciles, metiéndose en problemas, haciendo todo lo que no debía hasta que Kiba se había cansado y se había buscado a otra chica – o así era ante los ojos del chico. Tayuya, por su parte, veía las cosas de manera muy diferente – pero en cuanto Kiba consiguió una dueña, a Tayuya se le ocurrió la gran idea de mostrar su lado "amable", teniendo muy presente de quien se estaba hablando.

Todo había comenzado con Tayuya yendo a comer con ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Para desgracia de Kiba, Karui también estaba allí, y todos los miembros de su pandilla, incluyendo a sus novias (o sea, solo Hinata y Temari). Aquella escenita no se podía tornar más incómoda.

-Sakon, hijo de puta no me deja tranquila – comentó Tayuya cuando llegó donde ellos. A pesar de que Kiba no parecía nada contento con la llegada de la baterista, nadie dijo nada para que se fuera. La única que noto la tención fue Hinata, quien tratando de alivianar el ambiente, empeoró todo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué… que hicieron durante el… el fin de semana?

-Dormir.

-Comer.

-Nada en especial.

-¡Yo tuve un excelente fin de semana! – comentó Kiba, entusiasmado.

-Lo sé – le dijo su novia, con una mirada muy juguetona.

-¡Veo que ustedes dos tuvieron acción! – se burló Naruto, golpeando a Kiba en el hombro, con el puño. - ¿Pueden contar?

-¡Na... Naruto-kun!

-¡No se imaginan a quien perfore este sábado! – continuó el Inuzuka, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Naruto y la insinuación de Karui.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Tayuya, no muy segura de querer saber.

-¡A Konan! Y no saben donde… - la sonrisa se había borrado de las caras de ambas pelirrojas, pero Kiba ni si quiera se había dado cuenta. El chico a veces olvidaba con quienes podía hablar de ciertos temas y con quienes no.

-¡En el ombligo!

-¡La lengua!

-¡El labio!

Kiba negaba con la cabeza, mientras sus amigos trataban de adivinar. Ninguno estuvo si quiera cerca de la respuesta correcta.

-¡En el pezón! – exclamó Kiba, logrando que todos, incluso Sai y Shino, quedaran con la boca abierta. Temari se veía escéptica, y Hinata se había puesto muy roja, mientras que Karui y Tayuya ambas trataban de ocultar su ira. La primera lo lograba mucho mejor que la segunda.

-¡Tu tocaste el pezón de Konan! – Kankuro no podía creer la suerte que tenia si amigo - ¿Tu? ¿Konan? ¿Su…? ¡Eres mi ídolo!

-Chicos, me dan pena – Temari tenía los ojos entornados. Se sentía avergonzada por sus amigos – Le tocó las tetas a una chica ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?

-¡No es cualquier chica, es Konan!

-Ahora suenas como Ino y Sakura cuando hablan de Sasuke, Kankuro.

-Konan me puede chupar las bolas – murmuró Tayuya, demostrando, como siempre, esa escasa finura, característica de ella.

-Eh, Kiba. No quiero arruinar tu historia, pero… - Naruto pasaba sus ojos de Kiba a Karui, nervioso – tu novia esta acá.

Kiba miró a Karui como si acabara de recordar que ella lo acompañaba.

-¡Ah! Eh, si, ya se. Karui sabe que es solo mi trabajo.

-A mi no me importa que toques otras chicas, Kiba – rio ella – Porque sé que no significa nada.

-¡Karui, eres perfecta! – La chica sonrió y Kiba le plantó un profundo beso en los labios que Karui respondió con gusto. Cuando dejaron de besarse, la pelirroja miró a las demás chicas y les preguntó:

-¿Ustedes dejarían que sus novios toquen a otras chicas?

-Eh… bueno… yo… no veo por qué debería hacerlo – La piel de Hinata podía confundirse con el pelo de Karui, por lo roja que estaba – Yo… yo no… yo no tocaría otros chicos.

-Mi novio puede tocar, besar, coger a quien quiera… – Shikamaru miró a Temari, casi en estado de shock – pero si lo hace no puede ni tocarme ni besarme ni cogerme a mí.

-¡Temari!

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tayuya?

-Si al hijo de puta se le ocurre tocar a otra, yo voy, le arranco el pene, y lo uso de pedal para mi batería.

-¿Incluso si es un trabajo? – No solo Tayuya, si no que todos los presentes quedaron mirando a Kiba, anonadados. Karui, por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación sobre tocar a otras personas que se veía enojada, y es que la pregunta de Kiba había sonado como si lo que Tayuya había dicho le hubiese importado.

-Si es un trabajo… - Tayuya no pudo evitar sonreír, genuinamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. – quizás en ese caso se lo perdonaría. Supongo que lo ves profesionalmente, ¿no? – por la madurez con la que Tayuya había hablado, Kiba se preguntó por un momento si había cometido un error al dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Tal vez debió haberla conocido un poco mas antes de tomar su ultima decisión - Ahora dime, ¿quien le perforó el pito a Pein? ¿Fuiste tú, igual?

– ¡¿Qué?! - No. No se había equivocado. Tayuya nunca dejaría de avergonzarlo al frente de todo el mundo - ¡No! ¡Qué asco! – para ahorrarse más comentarios, Kiba decidió omitir que aquel piercing lo había hecho su madre.

-¡Kiba, Kiba! ¡Mira!

Kiba miró hacia donde apuntaba Kankuro, y cuando vio que se trataba de Konan el chico casi escupió su jugo. Ella lo quedó mirando y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que hizo que el chico quedara de todos colores.

-¡Si, todo un profesional! – ironizó Temari

-Kiba y sus gustos…

-¿Qué significa eso? – Kiba quedó mirando a Sai con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no debía haber hecho esa pregunta pero la curiosidad lo había vencido.

-A ti siempre te gustan las mujeres más temibles.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sai? Karui no es temible.

-¡No, para nada, Kiba! ¡Es toda una princesa! – Dijo, con sarcasmo - además no solo ella, ¿Recuerdas el día que empezaron que no sabias si elegirla a ella o a Tayuya?

Por un momento, todo anduvo mas rápido para Kiba, a excepción de su cerebro, que parecía haberse congelado por que en ningún momento le indicó que hacer para evitar que su amigo dijera eso. Las cosas giraban a su alrededor a una velocidad que mareaba, y su estomago y corazón se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse en su garganta y no dejarlo respirar, pero de lo único que Kiba estaba consciente era de dos pares de ojos que lo observaban fijamente y él no sabía a cuál de ellos mirar. Se decidió por Karui.

La chica estaba dolida, se podía notar con facilidad y que algo la hiriera a ella no era nada fácil. Por primera vez, Karui perdía ese toque salvaje que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Karui…

-¿Es verdad, Kiba?

"No" – sabía que tenía que decir eso, pero Tayuya estaba ahí escuchando. Negarlo sería como asumir que jamás podría estar con la flautista y a pesar de que Kiba trataba de negárselo, nunca había descartado del todo esa opción. Además, ¿Cómo podía mentirle a Karui? Ella se daría cuenta de que lo hacía. No tenía elección.

-Si –Se moría de ganas de mirar a Tayuya, pero no se animaba. Primero porque le daba mucha vergüenza, y segundo por que aquello solo haría que Karui se enojara mas.

Pero ver la cara de decepción que Karui tenía tampoco lo había hecho sentir bien. Tal vez Karui se mostraba fuerte y extremadamente segura de sí misma, pero Kiba bien sabia que en el fondo había una chica sensible, que odiaba ser herida. Tal como era él.

"¡Soy un idiota! Estoy perdiendo a Karui que es perfecta para mí por… Tayuya"

-Mejor me voy…

-¡No, Karui! ¡Espera! – Lo único que la chica quería era irse de allí, pero ahora Kiba la sostenía de un brazo para que no pudiera alejarse – Si, me gustó Tayuya, pero Karui, te prometo que nunca realmente me olvidé de ti. Shikamaru es testigo, y por la única razón por la que me fije en ella fue porque… me recordaba a ti.

"Listo. Acabo de perder a Tayuya"

Así había sido. Porque en cuanto Kiba dijo eso, Tayuya se paró y se fue, hecha una furia. Kiba siempre se preguntaría que decían sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

-Necesito pensar, Kiba.

Kiba pensó que no volvería ver más a ninguna de las dos, pero había estado muy equivocado.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, Kurenai, pero necesito urgentemente al señor Inuzuka en la sala de música.

-Claro, llévatelo. Kiba, no te demores.

Kiba se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Orochimaru en silencio. Cuando llegó a la sala de música, Tayuya y Gaara ya estaban allí.

-Comiencen a sacar las cosas, buscare al último baterista.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ni Gaara ni Tayuya dijeron nada, pero ambos estaban guardando las partes de sus baterías en un armario, así que él hizo lo mismo. – Tayuya… - Tayuya ignoraba a Kiba olímpicamente, y Kiba sabía que no le hablaría así como así. Por lo tanto, cuando la chica llevaba el Hit Hat al armario, el se puso frente a ella con los brazos abiertos impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

Kiba sonrió. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Tayuya le gustaba, pero el tenia novia. Lo mejor era dejarla ir.

No podía.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

-¿Desde cuando hablamos, cerebro con mierda?

-Siempre hemos hablado.

-No tengo ninguna mierda que decirte. Déjame seguir guardando esta puta batería, Gaara ya terminó con la suya. – Gaara ya se había ido del aula, y Deidara acababa de entrar, pero Kiba siguió impidiéndole el paso a Tayuya.

-¿Segura que no estás enojada?

-¿De verdad te recuerdo a esa perra de Karui?

-No… no se… No.

-¿Entonces por qué mierda dijiste eso?

-¿Puedes dejar de decir "mierda" por todo?

-No.

-Está bien.

-Respóndeme, mierda.

-¡Ella es mi novia!

-¡Entonces déjame tranquila, hijo de mil putas! ¡Anda con tu noviecita y deja de jugar este puto jueguito! ¡Parece que te quieres quedar con pan y pedazo, pero para esa mierda se necesita un maldito cerebro!

-¡No entiendes nada! – Kiba también tenía un límite en cuanto a paciencia y Tayuya acababa de traspasar ese límite. El chico no se había dado ni cuenta en qué momento la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, con más fuerza de la que el se permitía usar al tratar con mujeres. Tayuya lo miraba con cierto dejo de sorpresa, después de todo, no todo el mundo la trataba así – pese a que, en el fondo, todos lo deseaban.

Pero aquello no era lo peor, si no que Karui estaba en la puerta mirando como Kiba y Tayuya se encontraban ahora con los ojos fijos en el otro, a escasos centímetros de distancia. La chica había escuchado que todos los bateristas tenían que salir, cuando Orochimaru fue a buscar a Deidara e inmediatamente se imaginó que Kiba también saldría. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Karui le preguntó a su profesor si podía ir al baño, y él le dio permiso. No estaba segura si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba hablar con su novio y arreglar las cosas. Claro que no se imaginaba encontrarlo así.

-¡Hijo de puta! – exclamó y tras dar un enorme portazo dejó la habitación. Kiba se quería morir.

-¡Anda! ¡Ahí va tu novia, corre tras ella como el puto perro callejero que eres!

Kiba no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que ir donde Karui, pero quería quedarse con Tayuya… tal vez era su oportunidad.

-Tayuya… te odio. – "Excelente manera de empezar, Kiba" se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy confundido. - como siempre Kiba esperó una burla o algún comentario hiriente de parte de la pelirroja, pero ella no dijo nada. Simplemente lo quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos marrones, que inspiraban tanto terror. - ¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gustas?

Tayuya miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos y así era.

-Te diría que dejes a esa perra de mierda. - Esa no había sido la respuesta que Kiba había esperado. – pero ya elegiste así que te podes ir bien a la mierda.

-Tayuya… ¿Yo te gusto? – Tayuya no dijo nada, pero al ruborizarse Kiba supo la respuesta.

-¿Dejarías a esa puta barata por mi?

-¿Dejarías las drogas por mi?

-¿Qué?

Obviamente, Tayuya no tenía idea de por qué Kiba había elegido a Karui en primer lugar. El tema de su drogadicción para ella estaba fuera de contexto.

-Deja las drogas. Te permito que sigas tomando, pero deja las malditas drogas.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que… que no se dé que eres capaz de hacer cuando te drogas. La última vez que lo hiciste te encontré con Hidan a punto de coger.

-Hijo de puta.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora inventas una puta excusa para librarte de esto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Eso de las drogas es una mierda! ¡Anda a cagar, Kiba!

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¡Bueno, no pienso dejar ninguna mierda por ti!

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Me pides demasiado!

-¡Es para que estemos… juntos!

-No me puedes pedir eso.

-Pero…

-¡No! ¡Eso no! – Tayuya se veía diferente. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente, y su respiración se había agitado. Kiba había llegado muy tarde, Tayuya ya se había vuelto adicta.

-Entonces yo no voy a dejar a mi novia.

-¡Anda a cagar! ¡Pendejo de mierda!

Kiba dejó la habitación. No le importó que solo la mitad de su batería estuviese guardada. Tenía que ir donde Karui y recuperarla. Tayuya no era para él, pero sin Karui olvidarla sería mucho más difícil. Lo único que el chico quería era enamorarse de ella profundamente y dejar de hacerla sufrir. Pero para eso no tenia que mirar para atrás. Si lo hacía, y veía a Tayuya sentada en la caja de la batería de Kiba, con ambas manos agarrando su pelo con fuerza, en un acto de desesperación, podría cambiar de opinión.

No lo hizo. A quien si vio, fue a Karui, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, fuera del baño de mujeres, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Se veía vulnerable y triste y Kiba sabía que había sido su culpa, pero ya no más. Desde ese momento en adelante el chico se había decidido a hacerla feliz.

-Kiba… Tenía miedo de que no vinieras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mucho Tayu/Kiba/Karui no? Espero que les haya gustado :D Si aun no he respondido a sus comentarios, no se preocupen que ya lo voy a hacer. Uds saben cuanto los quiero por comentar ^^ Criticas, dudas, sugerencias, cumplidos, todo es bienvenido!**

**Un besoo enormeee**


	23. Nada maravilloso parece durar

**N/A: Aca estoy con un nuevo capi, despues de mil años de no haber actualizado u.u Lo siento! Espero que les guste, he estado trabajando mucho en est capi, porque a partir de aca pasan muchas cosas nuevas! Un beso enorme a todos los que comentan! Esta vez respondere sus comentarios y todas sus preguntas :D**

* * *

><p>-¡PERRA MALDITA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡LA PUTA QUE LA PARIO, PENDEJA DE MIERDA! ¡LOS DOS! ¡LOS DOS SE PUEDEN IR BIEN A LA MIERDA! ¡TU IGUAL, PERRO CALLEJERO HIJO DE MIL PUTAS!<p>

-¡¿Pero que esta…?! – Tsunade no pudo terminar la oración que había comenzado a decir cuando entró en la sala de música y vio restos de lo que parecía ser una batería por toda la habitación, y a una furiosa Tayuya, cuya respiración estaba tan agitada que su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia. Tayuya dejó de gritar cuando vio a la directora parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, pero ni si quiera intentó disimular su rabia.

-¡No! ¡No quiero más mierda, por la puta madre!

-Lo siento, Karui. Te juro que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño…

-Kiba… no hables.

-Pero…

-No hables. – la chica se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Kiba, decidida. Él no se movió pero si cerró sus ojos cuando ella estuvo a solo dos pasos de distancia, esperando una cachetada o algo peor. Ella, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír y aprovechando que Kiba no miraba, poso sus ambas manos en el rostro del chico y lo besó.

Kiba rodeó a la chica por la cintura y le devolvió el beso, al principio tímidamente, luego con pasión. Estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho y quería demostrarle a Karui que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr que lo que tenían funcionara, y según Kiba un gesto era mejor que mil palabras.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, y aunque Karui todavía se veía dolida, Kiba supo que la chica había entendido lo que le había querido decir.

-Karui yo…

-Kiba. No quiero que me digas nada pero hay una cosa que te quiero pedir.

-¡Lo que sea!

-Saca a Tayuya de tu vida.

Kiba asintió. El chico había visto aquello venir y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero se le hacía tan difícil imaginarse a sí mismo sin ella…

-Señor Inuzuka…

Kiba y Karui miraron para ver quién era. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Tsunade.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me acompañe a mi oficina.

Con el corazón en la mano, Kiba asintió y siguió a Tsunade, tras despedirse de Karui con una tímida sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la oficina y vio a Tayuya sentada allí, Kiba enseguida supuso que estaba metido en problemas.

-¿Tayu…?

-Cállate mierda.

-¡Tayuya! Kiba, toma asiento. – el chico trató de no mirar a Tayuya al sentarse a su lado, pese a que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada. – vamos a solucionar de una ves como vas a pagar los daños, Tayuya.

-No tengo plata, que se vaya a la mierda.

-Tayuya, tu lenguaje. Además, me parece que lo más justo sería que le pagaras al señor Inuzuka lo que le debes.

-¿Qué?

-¡Pero si no tengo un puto centavo!

-¡Tayuya, cuida tu lenguaje! Los daños que has causado no pertenecen al establecimiento pero es nuestro deber que pagues dado que…

-¡Pero, por la puta que te parió! ¿Qué parte de no tengo ni una mierda de dinero no entiende?

-¡Tayuya cuida tu puto lenguaje! – tanto Tayuya como Kiba quedaron mirando a Tsunade con la boca abierta. Nunca la habían visto perder los estribos de esa manera – y serás suspendida por una semana, a partir del próximo lunes.

-¿Qué… que pasó? – Kiba no sabía si debía preguntar o no, pero dado que nadie parecía interesado en explicarle, se vio obligado a hacerlo.

-La señorita Tayuya, al parecer no pudo controlar su rabia y se descargó con su batería.

Si Tsunade no hubiera estado ahí, Kiba no habría sabido de que era capaz, solo sabía que esta vez, la chica había ido demasiado lejos.

-Mi batería – susurró.

Tayuya ya no lo miraba. Ahora ella tenía la vista pegada al suelo, y parecía un poco avergonzada. Obviamente, la chica sabia que al destrozar la batería de Kiba había demostrado claramente cuando le importaba, y lo peor de todo era que lo había perdido.

-No tengo plata. Te voy a dar mi batería, supongo que es lo mismo.

-Suena bien ¿Qué dice, Inuzuka? - Kiba aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. Tayuya era peor de lo que había pensado. – Muy bien entonces…

Una vez más no terminó lo que estaba diciendo. Esta vez Tayuya simplemente se levantó y se fue, dando un tremendo portazo tras sí.

Pero Kiba estaba muy equivocado si creía que la venganza de la chica se terminaría ahí.

-¡Tayuya ábrenos!

-¿Qué mierda quieren ustedes dos?

De todas las personas que Tayuya conocía, Temari y Hinata eran las últimas a las que esperaba ver fuera de su puerta aquella tarde. Sin embargo, allí estaban, queriendo entrar.

-¿Cómo… como estas Tayuya-chan?

-Le tuve que dar mi puta batería a Kiba. ¿Cómo mierda crees que estoy?

-Claro, porque es la batería lo que no querías perder – ironizó Temari.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

-Te duele haber perdido a Kiba ¿no?

-No. Mi batería…

-No nos engañas, Tayuya.

-Enserio ¿Qué mierda quieren?

-Ta… Tayuya-chan, deberías hablar con alguien.

-No hay nada de que hablar. – Hinata y Temari se miraron y suspiraron.

-Tal como pensamos.

-Está bien. Hablen si quieren hablar. Hinata, ahora estas con ese pendejo pelotudo de Naruto ¡Bien por ti! Temari ¿Tu y Shikamaru han cogido cuantas…? ¿Cien, doscientas veces ya?

-No llevo la cuenta.

Tayuya quedó mirando a Temari por unos segundos. Luego, no pudiendo contenerse más, exclamó:

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Viste que necesitabas hablar.

Temari y Hinata se sentaron al pie de la cama de Tayuya y miraron a la chica, preocupadas. Ninguna de las dos era una experta en el rol de amiga, pero ambas se sentían lo suficientemente preocupadas como para querer ayudar. Hinata había sido la de la idea, después de todo, Tayuya tuvo mucho que ver en que ella y Naruto hubieran regresado.

-¡Kiba-kun puede ser tan tonto! – sentenció Hinata.

-¡Sí! ¡Un completo y gran idiota! ¿Por qué no puede simplemente decirme que le gusta esa perra y no yo? ¡No! Kiba tiene que inventar excusas de mierda…

-¿Excusas?

-Sí, me dijo que solo podía estar conmigo si yo dejaba la droga. ¡Como si esa mierda lo afectara en lo más mínimo! ¡Además, todo el mundo lo hace! – Temari y Hinata volvieron a mirarse, cómplices. - ¿Qué?

-No… no creo que… que esa haya sido una excusa, Tayuya-chan.

-¡Obvio que si! ¿Por qué mierda o si no querría que deje de volarme?

-Porque… - Ni Temari ni Hinata sabían bien como abordar el tema. Ninguna de las dos quería decirle a Tayuya que habían sido los mismos amigos de Kiba los que lo habían ayudado a tomar esa decisión. – mira, Tayuya… Kiba no sabe que puedas hacer cuando estas drogada. Quiero decir, podrías engañarlo, y eso lo destruiría.

-¡No lo engañaría! Si le quisiera meter los cuernos no me… - "Dolería tanto que haya elegido a Karui".

-¿No te…? En fin, Tayuya ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste la última vez que te drogaste?

Tayuya trató de recordad, pero le estaba costando.

-¡Puta madre, malditas lagunas mentales! – rio.

-Ves. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarnos de que esa noche no estuviste con nadie?

No dijo nada. Sabía que no había tenido sexo, de eso se habría dado cuenta, pero no estaba segura de que nada hubiese pasado, pues la mañana de esa noche había despertado en su cama junto a Ukon – quien había usado la campera de Kiba toda la noche…

-¡Mierda!

-Eso es lo que le molesta tanto a Kiba. Seguro prefiere no estar contigo a estar contigo pero saber que lo puedes herir en cualquier momento.

-Kiba-kun no inventaría una excusa, de eso estoy segura.

Con la mirada baja, Tayuya dio un gran suspiro. Un lado de ella pensaba que todo lo que las chicas le decían tenía mucho sentido, pero el otro lado simplemente prefería no creer.

-Bueno… A la mierda con Kiba. Él ya eligió así que yo… - Tayuya saco algo de debajo de su almohada. A Hinata y Temari les costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que era: Un porro y un encendedor.

-Tayuya ¿de verdad?

-Ta…Tayuya-chan, no… no deberías.

-¡A la mierda! Esto me relaja. También me relaja tocar la batería pero… el hijo de puta de Kiba se quedará con la mía.

Temari miró la batería de Tayuya, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Es esa? – le preguntó. Tayuya asintió con la cabeza – pensé que la tenias en la escuela.

-No, Orochimaru me deja usar la de la escuela para que yo pueda dejar la mía acá y practique. La tuve una semana allá, pero la extrañaba más que la mierda.

"Favorita" – pensó Temari.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Si, por que no.

Temari fue a ver la batería de Tayuya y se sentó en el banquito, contemplándola. Cuando Tayuya no miraba, la chica sacó su corrector y escribió en una esquinita de la caja, donde era casi imposible verlo, a menos que miraras con mucha atención, "Lo siento, pero me gustas". Aquello le daría a Kiba para pensar.

Temari llegó a su casa solo un poco más tarde ese día. Si Gaara no estaba, llamaría a Shikamaru y le pediría que se quede con ella hasta que su hermano regresara. A Kankuro no le molestaría. Sin embargo, no solo Gaara y Kankuro estaban en su casa, también estaba su padre, quien supuestamente estaba en un viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta mediados de Octubre.

-¡Padre! – exclamó la chica cuando lo vio, tratando de arreglar su uniforme, que en ese momento mostraba demasiada piel, a como dé lugar.

-Deja eso, Temari y sígueme. – el hombre no esperó, simplemente caminó hacia su habitación. Temari les lanzó a sus hermanos una mirada de preocupación pero estos no sabían que pasaba con su padre, y se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Padre, estas bien?

-Temari, estamos en banca rota. – La expresión facial de Temari se endureció. Cada vez que tenían problemas económicos significaba un problema para ella.

-¿Qué tan mal?

-Muy mal. Tuve que pedirles prestado a los Hyuga.

-¡Papa! – Los Hyuga eran muy peligrosos. A ellos no les importaba prestar dinero siempre y cuando se lo devolvieran exactamente cuando ellos decían, de otra manera conseguían saldar cuentas de otras maneras, mucho más agresivas. - ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

-¡No lo entenderás, Temari! ¡Ahora lo único que me interesa es conseguir ese maldito dinero para pagarles!

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Tú me ayudaras.

Aquello, Temari no había esperado. La chica quedó petrificada viendo a su padre, no muy segura de querer seguir con esa conversación.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. La ultima vez conseguiste plata muy rápido ¿Recuerdas? – el había dejado de mirar a su hija a los ojos. Temari, en cambio, fulminaba a su padre con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que…?

-No nos queda otra.

-¡Pero papá, yo no puedo!

-¡Si pudiste antes, por qué no ahora!

El tono de voz, empleado por el hombre, había logrado que la chica se estremeciera.

-¡No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo que…! ¡Soy tu hija!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Eres la mujer de esta casa, Temari y tienes que ayudarme!

-¡No! No puedo. Las cosas han…. Han cambiado para mí. – solo una cosa lo había hecho. Ahora ella tenía a alguien que le importaba y a quien no quería decepcionar. Temari sabía que para Shikamaru no era fácil aceptar que ella hubiese trabajado en pornografía, pero había sido excelente con ella al dejar ese tema lo mas de lado posible. Ella sabía, que volver a hacerlo, ahora que estaban comenzando una relación, solo lo destruiría, como la destruiría a ella saber que otra chica toco, beso o hizo el amor con Shikamaru. Su Shikamaru.

Pero al padre de Temari poco le importaba ese cambio. El hombre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a su hija por que ahora se negaba. En cambio, éste solo se acercó a ella, amenazadoramente y con una mirada que demostraba tanto ira como desesperación.

-¡Entonces más vale a que vuelan a ser como eran antes! – tras decir eso, Temari vio a su padre salir de la habitación a toda velocidad y cerrando la puerta con una golpe que hizo retumbar la casa entera. Temari se quedó petrificada en su lugar por varios segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Sentía ganas de llorar y gritar a la vez. De rogarle a su padre que no le pidiera que trabajara en lo mismo, pero la chica sabía que no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, pues él no cambiaria de opinión.

-¿Temari? – con la mirada completamente perdida, Temari no había visto entrar Kankuro a la habitación. Sin embargo al escuchar su voz, la chica dio un pequeño saltito y notó por fin su presencia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Lo sé, Temari. Los dos lo sabemos.

-¿Lo saben? – incapaz de poder aguantarlo ni un segundo mas, Temari rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hermano. Se avergonzaba de sí misma, y se sentía asco, pero sobre todas las cosas se sentía desprotegida y sola - ¡No quiero hacerlo, Kankuro!

-¡No tienes por qué! Entre los tres podemos conseguir la plata que papa necesita…

Temari ni si quiera quiso preguntarle como él sabía todo aquello, ya que se sentía enormemente agradecida. Sin embargo, el plan de su hermano tenía grandes fallas.

-Kankuro, papa necesita la plata ahora…

-Veremos lo que podemos hacer. Temari, nosotros no vamos a dejar que… tu sabes. Nos arrepentimos un montón de no habértelo impedido la primera vez, ahora no lo dejaremos pasar.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Gaara, mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores casi sin expresión facial. Era casi imperceptible el sentimiento de amargura y empatía que destellaban sus ojos. Aquello fue todo lo que Temari necesito para darse cuenta de que realmente no estaba sola, y nunca lo estaría.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacernos eso!

-¡No es justo!

-¡Pero, traten de entender! No puedo dejar que la banda de mi hermano se destruya por ese hijo de perra. ¡Necesitan un bajista y vocalista!

Kankuro intentaba explicarles a Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru por qué dejaría la banda que ellos cuatro habían formado, por una que compondrían él, Gaara y Neji. Al chico le había dolido tomar la decisión, pero realmente no quería ver como Gaara y Neji tendrían que abandonar la banda solo porque Sasuke ya no tocaba con ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes cantar? – preguntó Kiba, con rencor.

-¡Hey! Siempre he podido. Me han dicho que mi voz suena como la del vocalista de Korn.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros? Necesitamos un bajista, Kankuro.

-Shikamaru puede tocar. Toca mejor de lo que cree.

-¡Tocar y cantar es demasiado problemático!

-Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que ayudar a mi hermano, y ustedes pueden formar una banda solos. De otra manera seria como dejar que Sasuke se salga con la suya.

Aquello había convencido a los otros tres chicos un poco más. Kankuro pudo irse con su nueva banda, pese a que él mismo habría preferido quedarse ahí. Sin más que discutir, Naruto tomó su guitarra. Shikamaru tomó prestado uno de los bajos de la escuela, y Kiba se sentó en la batería de Tayuya.

Todos estaban ya en sus lugares, excepto, claro, por los que aun no llegaban y Temari, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la pared, mirando a sus dos hermanos hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido con Neji Hyuga. La chica sabia que él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, pero aun así no podía soportar verlos a los tres compartiendo de esa manera. Neji tenía todo lo que ella odiaba sobre los Hyuga y contra más lo observaba mas se daba cuenta de que aquel chico crecería para convertirse en un mafioso más. La arrogancia y soberbia ya las tenia, solo le faltaba un poco más de poder.

-Temari-chan, ¿Estás bien?

Temari alzó la mirada y se encortó con los grandes y claros ojos de Hinata mirándola. Por lo general, Temari y Hinata se llevaban bastante bien, pero ese día no podía ni si quiera mirarla. Había algo en esos ojos, que les recordaba a los hombres que le estaban haciendo la vida imposible a ella y a su familia. Le causaba repulsión. Sin decir una sola palabra, Temari se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida del aula, donde se encontró de frente con Tayuya que iba entrando a la habitación.

-¡Mierda, me asustaste!

-Me voy. Dile a Orochimaru que estoy enferma o algo así.

-Si, como sea… ¡Espera! – Tayuya se giró sobre sus talones para preguntarle una última cosa a Temari, y pese a que cuando lo hizo la rubia ya había desaparecido de su vista, lo que vio la dejó impactada. - ¿Qué mierda te pasó, Karin? - Hace varios días que nadie sabía nada de Karin. La veían muy poco durante clases, y en todo el fin de semana no había hablado ni visto a ninguno de sus amigos. Ahora que Tayuya la tenía en frente podía notar un gran cambio en su aspecto. La pelirroja se veía completamente deteriorada, como si tuviera miedo de que algo le ocurriera.

Karin simplemente hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando, ignorando a Tayuya por completo. Este hecho llamó mucho más la atención de la flautista - ¡Karin, mierda! ¡Te estoy hablando!

La chica se detuvo sobre sus pasos y se giró lentamente, para susurrarle a Tayuya:

-Ahora no.

-¿Te volviste loca, o qué? – Dándose cuenta de que Karin estaba tratando de evitarla por alguna razón, Tayuya se vio obligada a detener a Karin sosteniéndola por un brazo, para que esta no volviera a alejarse.

-¡Tayuya, en serio!

-¿Qué haces, muñeca? – ambas, Tayuya y Karin voltearon sus cabezas para ver hacia la puerta, de donde había venido aquella fría voz, y encontrarse con Sasori, que ahora miraba a Karin, amenazadoramente. – Ven.

Karin se soltó de Tayuya y fue donde Sasori. Cuando llegó donde él, lo saludó con un pequeño beso en los labios. Karin había conocido a Sasori y algo de él le había gustado, tal como le había sucedido con Sasuke. Los chicos fríos, y misteriosos eran su debilidad, sin embargo ahora, que lo conocía mejor, se arrepentía de haberse fijado en él. Sasori era increíblemente manipulador con ella. La trataba como si el chico creyera que ella fuera una especie de mariona cuya vida podía controlar al derecho y al revés. El problema era que si ella se negaba Sasori no reaccionaba de manera muy agradable y aquello aterrorizaba a Karin. Una de las cosas que más lamentaba, era no poder hablar con sus amigos. Sasori le había prohibido estrictamente alejarse de todos los relacionados con los cinco del sonido, quienes en ese momento pasaban sus miradas de Karin a Sasori tratando de contener la ira.

-¿Nos traicionaste, Karin? – Karin bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de Kimimaro, avergonzada. Ella no le había dicho a nadie sobre su relación con el guitarrista, no porque le interesaran las estúpidas peleas que tenían esos cinco con los Akatsuki, si no porque había una persona que ella no quería que se enterase…

-¡Sasori! ¿Por qué esas con ella? – al parecer, la colorada no había sido la única guardando secretos. Deidara tampoco podía creer que su amigo estuviera saliendo con alguien de la pandilla rival - ¡Pein no va a estar nada contento, hm!

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con los cinco del sonido. – la defendió él, con tanta calma como siempre.

-Pein y sus putas reglas que me paso por el culo – exclamó Hidan, entornando los ojos.

Orochimari no tardó en llegar. El profesor les indicó a todos que se pusieran en sus puesots y comenzaran a tocar.

-¿A dónde están Sasuke y Temari?

-Temari estaba enferma o algo así – Indicó Tayuya. Shikamaru la quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Qué le paso? – susurró, para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo. Ella se limitó a levantarle el dedo del medio.

Por un segundo, las miradas de Kiba y Tayuya se encontraron y una electricidad se apodero de ambos. Últimamente las cosas entre Karui y Kiba no estaban bien. Tenían muchas peleas y la chica se había alejado de su novio, llegando al extremo de ignorarlo en varias ocasiones. Kiba, que no toleraba el abandono, estaba solo preocupado de aquello, por lo que Tayuya había pasado a un segundo plano, y por alguna razón, que ni el sabia, se había aferrado a Karui como nunca. Incluso, cuando Kiba vio el mensaje que Tayuya supuestamente le había dejado en la batería, lo borró hasta que no quedara ni el rastro de él.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan mal? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué? ¡Mira lo que te preparé, Hinata! ¿Te gusta el huevo revuelto? Creo que le puse mucho aceite pero cumple su función - rio – Te preparé tú te, espero que me haya quedado bien de azúcar…

Hinata miró a Naruto y sonrió. Se consideraba afortunada porque a ella las cosas le marchaban bien y sentía que nada podía salir mal. Naruto la trataba como a una princesa y Hinata sabia jamás le haría nada que le hiciera daño.

-Gracias Naruto. – rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, a Hyuga le dio un largo y apasionado beso en el que le intentaba agradecer todo lo que hacía por ella. El chico se lo respondió con tanto entusiasmo que arrojo a Hinata sobre la cama, acostándose sobre ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello con fuerza. Una cosa llevó a la otra, pronto se encontraron sacándose la ropa mutuamente y a medida que sus besos se tornaban más apasionados también lo hacían sus acciones. Los dos necesitaban del otro, por lo que ninguno duró mucho, sin embargo había sido maravilloso.

Lamentablemente, como muchas veces habían podido notar, nada maravilloso parecía durar.

-Hinata – Naruto se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, dándole la espalda a su novia con la cabeza un tanto gacha. Hinata se preocupó por el tono de voz empleado por el chico, aun así, intentó permanecer calmada.

-¿Pa… pasa algo?

-Hinata, el condón se rompió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Tratare de subir el siguiente capi lo antes posible :D Como veran, las cosas se estan complicando de nuevo, para Hinata, Naruto y ahora tambien Temari! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un beso enorme a todos! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic :) Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia ya saben que hacer ^^**


	24. Batalla de Bandas

**N/A: Aca esta mi nuevo capi :) Paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, lo se, pero volvi :) De verdad que lo siento mucho por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo! Espero que me perdonen y sigan leyendo ^^**

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien, Naruto?<p>

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!

-¿Y tú, Kiba? Te veo preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

Shikamaru le lanzó una última mirada a sus amigos y suspiró. Ambos llevaban días luciendo muy extraños. No reían tanto, a penas hablaban y se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru no era el tipo de chico que hablaba de sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo comenzaba a preocuparse. Él, por su parte, tampoco se encontraba de muy buen ánimo. Temari parecía estar evitándolo el último tiempo, y cuando estaban juntos la chica no parecía ser la misma. El chico temía que ella estuviese dejando de quererlo, pero prefería no pensar mucho al respecto. Era demasiado problemático. A diferencia de los otros dos, por otro lado, Shikamaru nunca se veía entusiasmado con nada, por lo que nadie notó su preocupación.

-Karui me dijo que me iba a esperar a que salga del taller para que nos fuéramos juntos – contó Kiba, un día, cuando ya no podía guardarse más su dolor. – dijo que teníamos que hablar.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que un "tenemos que hablar" era señal de algo malo.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón de música, casi a rastras. Ya todos estaban allí. Kiba notó de inmediato que Tayuya era la única que faltaba. Había olvidado que la chica había sido suspendida por toda esa semana.

-¡Escuchen! – una vez que los tres amigos se pusieron en sus puestos, Kimimaro se dirigió a todos sus compañeros de taller. No parecía muy contento con el hecho de tener que hablar frente a un público, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. – Este viernes tendremos una batalla de bandas en el bar Icha Icha Paradize. La entrada va a ser liberada por lo que se va a llenar. Todas las bandas y todos los solistas tienen que participar.

-Así es - agregó Orochimaru – les recomiendo a todos que ensayen si no quieren hacer el ridículo.

La notica les había subido el ánimo a todos. Hasta Sasuke, que ahora tocaba como solista, se veía decidido a ganar. Shikamaru tenía unos cuantos problemas tocando bajo y cantando a la vez, por lo que tendría que esforzarse el máximo y los cinco del sonido no eran lo mismo sin su baterista.

Pero al terminar la hora de taller todos volvieron a la triste realidad. O así lo sintió Kiba cuando vio la expresión que Karui tenía mientras lo esperaba fuera de su salón.

-Hola- le dijo, tan pronto como la vio, forzando una sonrisa. Karui no dijo nada, solo lo quedó mirando severamente, haciendo que el chico bajase la mirada, culpable antes de saber que había hecho.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kiba.

-Ya se, ya me lo dijiste.

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa? No quiero hablar acá.

-No puedo. Con Naruto y Shikamaru nos vamos a quedar ensayando. Este viernes tocaremos en el bar de Jiraiya. Ya pedimos la sala.

-¿Van a tocar?

-Si ¡Deberías ir a vernos! Todas las bandas van a competir…

-O sea que Tayuya también estará allí.

Kiba guardó silencio por un segundo. No había visto aquello venir y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No sé.

Entornando los ojos, Karui agregó:

-Creo que mejor me voy.

La chica no esperó ninguna respuesta u objeción por parte de su novio, quien no alcanzo a decir nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Después del taller de música, Temari no fue directamente a su casa. Había algo más importante que hacer y era urgente. Al parecer ni ella ni sus hermanos podían depender más de su padre en cuanto a mantención monetaria. El hombre se endeudaba más de lo que ganaba y los ponía a ellos en riesgo. Sus hermanos habían decidido ayudarla, pero Temari sabía que conseguir una cantidad de dinero tan grande como las que manejaba su padre no era trabajo fácil. Ella por nada del mundo quería trabajar en lo que su padre le había pedido, pero por lo menos quería ser capaz de aportar algo y de esa forma depender menos del trabajo negro de su papá.

Lamentablemente las opciones que Temari tenía para conseguir trabajo eran limitadas, y en la mayoría de ellas el sueldo que se pagaba no era suficiente para alimentar tres personas.

Temari dio un gran suspiro cuando vio un aviso pegado en la ventana de un oscuro y lúgubre lugar. El horario era muy conveniente, la remuneración bastante superior a las demás labores que había visto hasta el momento y ella tenía todas las capacidades para calificar. La chica lo pensó un par de segundos, pero aceptando que no tenía mucha alternativa, se armó de valor y entró al local.

Hinata no había sentido nada diferente, sin embargo sabia que todavía no debía sentirlo. Aun faltaba por lo menos una semana para que menstruara por lo que no podían haber síntomas de embarazo hasta entonces. A pesar de eso, la chica estaba muy asustada. La última vez que había tenido relaciones con Naruto se les había roto el condón y la chica no podía para de pensar en ello. Sentía que todo el mundo lo sabía y la juzgaba. Casi no podía mirar a su padre a los ojos ya que cuando este lo hacía, ella sentía que invadía sus pensamientos.

Naruto hacia todo lo posible por tranquilizarla pero el mismo no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Muchas veces le preguntó a Hinata cosas como "Y si quedas embarazada ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaría tu padre?" ó "¿Crees que deberíamos conservarlo?" y aquello solo asustaba más a la chica.

-Naruto-kun, dime la verdad – le suplicó ella en un momento cuando su miedo ya no daba más. - ¿Crees que puedo quedar embarazada?

Naruto no dijo nada. Él no era ningún experto en el tema, pero había escuchado a miles de personas que habían tenido sexo sin protección que no habían resultado embarazadas ¿Por qué tendría que pasarle justo a Hinata?

-No, no lo creo – respondió al fin con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa pero tampoco parecía convencida.

Conforme seguía avanzado la semana, los tres amigos seguían igual de deprimidos. Shikamaru porque su novia estaba más distante que nunca y Temari no era usualmente así. Kiba porque Karui ya no le hablaba si no era para darle problemas y Naruto porque no sabía que sería de él y Hinata si ella había quedado embarazada. Lo peor era que ninguno de los tres se animaba mucho a hablar del tema y estar tan desconcentrados les afectaba en sus ensayos. Aquel viernes sería la primera batalla de bandas y ellos definitivamente apestaban. Kankuro los había dejado y ahora solo dependía de ellos tres.

-¡Chicos! – Llamó Naruto a sus dos amigos un rato antes de que salieran de clases. - ¡Tenemos que ponernos las pilas o haremos el ridículo el viernes en frente de toda esa gente! Yo digo que hoy nos quedemos a ensayar.

-No puedo – se opuso de inmediato Kiba – Karui quiere que vaya con ella a su casa.

-¿Y por qué suenas tan deprimido por eso? – quiso saber el rubio.

-Porque… por nada.

Las intuiciones de Kiba fueron correctas, porque aquella tarde volvieron a discutir. Karui le preguntó a Kiba si ella podía ir a la batalla de bandas con él. Él encantado le dijo que sí. Todo iba bien hasta allí, hasta que Karui le preguntó que a Kiba quien creía que ganaría. El chico dijo inmediatamente que los del sonido.

-Tayuya es demasiado buena músico – agregó, con un débil suspiro.

Para Karui aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y Kiba por un momento pensó que la chica tenía razón en enojarse, pero eso no justificaba que al encontrarse con su querido amigo Omoi dejara de prestarle atención a Kiba por completo y decidiera irse con él sin siquiera darle una explicación al Inuzuka más que un:

-Chau, Kiba. Tengo que irme.

Kiba quedó mirando como su novia se alejaba de él, del brazo de otro chico riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Y así sientes el derecho de ponerte celosa de Tayuya?" pensó el chico furioso.

Tanto Naruto, como Shikamaru y Kiba, lo único que querían era que llegara el viernes. Y por primera vez en sus vidas aquel día tardó siglos en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo los tres chicos estaban increíblemente nerviosos y emocionados.

-¡Es hoy, es hoy, es hoy! – Gritó Naruto cuando vio a sus amigos ese día en la escuela. - ¡Por fin llegó hoy!

-Deberíamos ensayar toda la tarde antes de ir ¿No lo creen? – Propuso Kiba. Después de la vez en que Karui lo había dejado plantado por otro, las cosas estuvieron ligeramente más tranquilas entre ellos. La verdad era que solo se veían a ratos y la chica parecía más simpática con él. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el hecho de que Karui se hubiese ido con otro. A Kiba aquello le había molestado mucho, pero hablar de ello solo habría causado otra pelea y prefería las cosas como estaban.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Además hoy no creo que tenga clases con Tayuya porque ella está suspendida, ¡Así que podemos empezar enseguida después de clases!

-Yo no puedo. Tengo que juntarme con Hinata, idiota.

Si, y yo tengo clases con Temari también.

Naruto parecía un poco menos eufórico ahora.

Pero Temari y Hinata les preguntaron a Shikamaru y a Kiba, respectivamente, si esa tarde podían suspender las clases. Las dos chicas querían ensayar para la noche y necesitaban prepararse mentalmente para presentarse frente a tanta gente. Además, Hinata tenía que juntarse con Sakura. Los chicos no tuvieron ningún problema.

Iban camino a la sala de profesores, para pedirle el aula de música a Orochimaru, cuando Karui apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Kiba, que bueno que te encuentro!

-Hola, Karui.

-¿Qué haces ahora? Yo me voy a casa. Si quieres me puedes acompañar un ratito.

-No puedo – respondió el chico enseguida – la verdad es que ahora con los chicos nos vamos a juntar a ensayar.

-Solo quiero estar contigo un ratito.

Kiba miró a sus amigos suplicante. La sonrisa de Karui lo derretía y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Chicos, yo voy a venir un rato mas a ensayar.

-¡Pero Kiba…! – había comenzado Naruto, pero Kiba se adelantó.

-No me voy a demorar. Voy a dejar a Karui a su casa y vuelvo. No quiero dejar a mi novia sola – agregó tomándola por la cintura y dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Ni Naruto ni Shikamaru dijeron una palabra más, y Karui se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano.

La primera mitad de la trayectoria a casa de Karui fue de lo más entretenida para Kiba. Ambos iban haciendo chistes y haciéndose reír mutuamente. El problema comenzó cuando empezaron los temas serios y el ambiente entre ellos cambió.

-¿Vas a venir a verme esta noche? – Kiba había estado evitando el tema. Karui le había dicho que si iría la última vez que lo habían hablado y quería quedarse con esa respuesta. Temía que al volvérselo a preguntar pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin embargo ella le había dicho eso el miércoles y Kiba no sabía si la chica había cambiado de opinión ya con el paso de los días.

-No puedo, Kiba – le respondió ella, cabizbaja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Omoi me pidió que vaya con él a una fiesta que hará su tía. Samui también ira. Dice que si va solo se aburrirá mucho.

-¿Si va Samui, por que debes ir tu?

-Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a un amigo…

-Bueno, yo soy tu novio. Hacerme un favor a mí debería ser más importante para ti.

Karui quedó mirando a Kiba por un momento, aparentemente extrañada.

-¿Kiba, que te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? – El chico comenzaba a exaltarse – hace más o menos una semana que te vengo pidiendo que vayas a verme esta noche a la batalla de bandas y no me haces caso, pero cuando tu querido Omoi te pide algo vas corriendo donde él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sabes que Karui, no vas a ir a esa fiesta! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada, Kiba! ¡Yo soy tu novia, no de tu propiedad!

-¡Para mí es lo mismo! ¡Tú me has prohibido miles de cosas!

-¡Yo nunca te he prohibido nada!

-¿A no? ¿Acaso no me pediste que nunca más hablara con Tayuya?

Aunque un segundo atrás Kiba y Karui habían estado gritando a viva voz en medio de la calle, hubo un momento de completo silencio, en el que Karui quedó mirando a Kiba con odio.

-Es diferente – murmuró ella. Sus mandnibulas se encontraban apretadas por la rabia que tenía.

-¡No tiene nada de diferente! – Kiba seguía gruñendo.

-A mí nunca me gustó Omoi ¡A ti si te gustó Tayuya!

-¡Pero tú fuiste la que me engañó la primera vez! ¡Y también fue con uno de tus amiguitos, así que ahora no te hagas la inocente! ¡Y tampoco te creas que tienes el derecho de reprocharme que después de que tú me dejaste a mi yo me haya fijado en otra chica! – Kiba estaba soltando todo lo que había guardado por mucho tiempo, y no de la mejor manera - ¡Me engañaste, me dejaste aunque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, y por meses no supe nada de ti! ¿Esperabas que en ese tiempo siguiera esperándote? ¡Lo único que hice fue fijarme en alguien más y aun así cuando tú llegaste volví a elegirte a ti!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. El problema acá es que tú crees que puedes controlarme como si yo fuera tuya. Pues resulta que si quiero estar con un amigo un día en vez de estar contigo tengo todo el derecho ¡Es solo un amigo!

-Entonces elije: Tu amigo o yo.

-No me puedes hacer esto.

-No debería costarte tanto.

-Sabes que, Kiba… creo que necesitamos un tiempo.

-¿Un qué?

-Un tiempo. Descansar del otro. Extrañarnos y pensar bien las cosas… darnos cuenta de si nos queremos realmente o no.

La respiración de Kiba sonaba tan fuerte que hasta las personas que caminaban en la vereda de al frente podían escucharlo.

-¿Quieres terminar?

-No, no es terminar, solo distanciarnos por un tiempo.

-Quieres estar soltera por un tiempo. Eso es lo que quieres. – ahora las palabras de Kiba ya no sonaban como preguntas si no como afirmaciones.

-Solo para que pensemos las cosas bien.

-Bueno, si quieres estar soltera…

-Kiba, no es que quiera estar soltera… - comenzó a protestar la chica, pero Kiba no la dejó hablar.

-No me des explicaciones. Eres soltera ahora.

-¡Kiba!

-Lo que significa que yo también estoy soltero. Puedo hacer lo que cualquier chico soltero hace.

-¡Estas siendo muy inmaduro!

-No debería importarte. Somos dos personas solteras ¿O no?

-Creo que mejor me voy. – dijo la chica, pero se quedó parada frente a Kiba

-La calle es ancha.

Karui siempre había sentido que tenia a Kiba prácticamente comiendo de su mano, por lo que nunca se había imaginado esa reacción. Ella había esperado que Kiba le suplicase que no se dieran ese tiempo o como mínimo, que se quedara con él un poco más para mejorar las cosas, pero no. El chico se veía decidido y no parecía querer detenerla por ninguna de las dos razones. Ahora Karui se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y solo esperaba que al otro día Kiba estuviese un poco más calmado para hablar las cosas con serenidad y si tenía suerte arreglarlas.

-Adiós, Kiba.

-¡Kiba! ¡Por fin llegaste! Empezamos ya mismo a practicar. Dijiste que no te demorarías, pero tardaste un montón… ¿Cómo te fue con Karui, eh? ¿Por qué te demoraste? Apuesto a que te invitó a su habitación, ¿o no?

-¡Naruto, deja a Kiba en paz! - Naruto hablaba y hablaba, pero ni si quiera se había tomado el tiempo de notar que Kiba parecía haber llegado de pésimo humor. De hecho el chico ni si quiera los había saludado, apenas había puesto un pie en la sala de música se había ido a sentar a su batería, mirando cada tanto a Naruto de reojo, amenazadoramente. Por supuesto, el rubio no notó aquello tampoco. Shikamaru si lo hizo, sin embargo, y en cuanto captó la atención de Naruto le hizo señas para que éste cayera en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Kiba.

-¿Estás bien? – ahora Naruto ya no reía, si no que miraba a su amigo preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien! – gruñó Kiba, pero su tono de voz y la mirada de enojo que tenia, decían todo lo contrario. - ¿Podemos empezar a ensayar?

Los ensayos esa tarde fueron un completo fracaso y la mayoría del tiempo por culpa de Kiba. El chico no parecía capaz de entrar en el tiempo correcto en las canciones, se perdía después de cada corte o cometía un sinfín de errores más.

En un momento dado, Kiba no pudo controlar más su rabia y tiró una de sus baquetas en contra de la pared de enfrente. Los otros dos los quedaron mirando esperando que explicara su reacción. El chico hizo tal y como sus amigos esperaban.

-Karui me pidió que nos diéramos un tiempo.

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron.

-Bueno, por lo menos nosotros te tenemos una buena notica – le comentó Naruto sonriendo – escuchamos a Sakon y Ukon diciendo que Tayuya no tocará con ellos esta noche.

La noche llegó y todos se sentían envueltos en un mar de nervios. El bar "Icha Icha Paradize" estaba más lleno que nunca ya que gracias a la actividad realizada por la secundaria de Konoha, aquella noche los menores de edad podría ingresar (aunque siempre lo hacían puesto que nadie realmente controlaba quienes acudían al bar ni mucho menos sus edades) siempre y cuando no consumieran alcohol.

El escenario ya estaba listo y la batería que les prestaba la escuela y que usualmente usaba Tayuya ya estaba en medio, luciendo imponente. Solo faltaba que se pidieran los micrófonos y que los guitarristas y los bajistas aportaran con sus instrumentos.

Ya todas las bandas habían tenido la oportunidad de ensayar en el bar. De esa forma habían podido hacer cualquier arreglo con los sonidistas y encargados de la iluminación. Sin embargo se les había requerido a cada uno de los participantes que esperasen fuera del bar para que no pudieran ni oír ni ver la escenografía de la banda que se encontraba en ese momento ensayando.

-Sácate eso, ahora mismo – Cuando Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru iban entrando al bar, pudieron escuchar que una vos masculina, serena pero turbadora le daba a órdenes a alguien más. Por la manera en que se lo decía parecía estar muy enojado. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos pero evitaron mirar para no meterse en problemas.

Todos los músicos se acercaron un momento antes de la presentación para decidir el orden en el que harían su actuación.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a decidir eso, hn? – Intervino Deidara, de inmediato – Tiene que ser de manera justa.

-Yo opino que lo decidamos al azar – el estomago de Kiba dio un inmenso vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Tayuya, quien apenas se veía tras sus enormes amigos. Él tenía entendido que ella no tocaría esa noche.

-¡Buena idea! – Opinó Naruto - ¿Quién tiene un lápiz y una hoja?

De la nada Hinata le pasó a Naruto una pequeña hoja de papel, color rosado que había sacado de una libreta que llevaba consigo y una lapicera. El chico escribió números del uno al ocho, y los cortó en trocitos.

-Tayuya, préstame tu gorra. - Para sorpresa de todos, la chica no se opuso ni dijo nada, simplemente le dio la gorra a Naruto y éste depositó los papelitos en ella. – Ahora saquemos un papel al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, no! – se escuchó que murmuró Hinata cuando ya todos tenían un pedazo de papel en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó Sakura asustada. Hinata la miró con cara de culpabilidad.

-Somos las primeras.

Seguidas de ellas vendrían Gaara, Kankuro y Neji. Karin les seguiría a ellos y luego sería el turno de Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba. Para mala suerte de los tres chicos, Sasuke se presentaría a continuación. Naruto sabía que el Uchiha utilizaría esa oportunidad para tratar de opacarlos como siempre intentaba hacerlo con las demás personas. Después de Sasuke tocarían Hidan, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara, luego Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon y Ukon y por ultimo Temari.

Cuando Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en el escenario Naruto no podía creer lo hermosas que se veían las dos ni mucho menos que una de ellas fuese su novia y la otra su ex novia. Amabas llevaban puesto el uniforme de la secundaria, pero se veía distintito a como ellas solían usarlo. Las polleras de ambas eran mucho más cortas de lo normal y la camisa la usaban por fuera de ésta.

Cantaron una canción que era totalmente desconocida para el rubio, llamada "Not Gonna Get Us", pero al publico parecía gustarle (claro que en él había muchos hombres)

-Lo hicieron bien – opinó Temari que se encontraba detrás de Naruto y sus amigos – Claro que con la plata que tiene el papá de Hinata no me extrañaría que le hubieran operado las cuerdas vocales para que cante así. – los tres amigos quedaron mirando a Temari extrañados por la amargura de su comentario. Por suerte Kiba los distrajo anunciando que Kankuro estaba en el escenario. Como todos tenían que cantar solo una canción, las presentaciones eran bastante cortas. El grupo de Kankuro lo hizo bastante bien. Cantaron una canción de Korn, como tanto le gustaba al chico y la verdad era que les quedaba.

Cuando Karin subió al escenario parecía menos producida de lo normal, y eso llamó la atención de Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. La colorada canto "Don't tell me" de Avril Lavigne.

-¿Qué le pasó a Karin? ¡La ayudé toda la tarde a arreglarse y ahora aparece así!– Alguien detrás de los chicos comentaba sobre ella. Kiba giró su cabeza disimuladamente para ver quién era. Enseguida reconoció a Kin, una desagradable y antipática amiga de Karin, quien estaba acompañada de Suigetsu y Juugo.

-¡Te apuesto que su noviecito la obligó a sacarse todo lo que nosotros le dijimos que use! Seguro se enteró de que nosotros la ayudamos.

-¡No digas eso Suigetsu! No sabemos. Además quizás Karin decidió que no le gustaba como se veía y listo.

-Si claro – Ironizó Suigetsu – Yo estoy seguro de que ese maniático no la dejó usar la ropa que le pusimos. Ya sabes cómo es de manipulador ese tarado, Juugo.

-¡Cállate, Suigetsu! Lo que menos queremos es tener problemas con los Akatsuki ahora y te pueden escuchar.

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru volvieron a lanzarse miradas de soslayo. Sin embargo, no siguieron más pendientes del tema pues les tocaba a ellos pasar a tocar.

Shikamaru sentía que ya no tenía voz ni fuerza suficiente para hacer sonar una cuerda. A Kiba le tiritaban las piernas y las manos y las baquetas se le resbalaban de los dedos, y Naruto sentía que había olvidado por completo como tocar una guitarra, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para tocar "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana y lograr que todo el mundo aclamara por ellos.

Kiba divisó a Tayuya entre el público. Ella lo miraba fijamente, atenta en cada movimiento del chico. Una leve sonrisa parecía querer aparecer en sus labios pero ella hacia lo imposible por evitarlo. Cuando terminaron de tocar, todos seguían tarareando la canción y recibieron varias felicitaciones de parte del público. Hasta sintieron que Sasuke, quien cantó y tocó "Useless" de Depeche Mode, después de ellos, no los logró opacar.

Tanto la banda de Itachi como Temari estuvieron increíbles. Los primeros llegaron muy bien producidos, e hicieron que todo el mundo saltara y cabeceara al ritmo de "Sonne" de Rammstein. Al final, incluso, apareció Konan, vestida de ángel, poniendo la voz femenina en la canción. La chica cantaba muy bien.

Temari cantó después de los cinco del sonido, pero no se dejó opacar. La chica se lució con Rehab, aunque para mala suerte de Shikamaru, eran los hombres los que estaban más pegados mirándola.

Pero no se podía negar que quienes se habían robado la noche habían sido los del sonido, para variar. Nadie sabía cómo lo habían hecho pero habían logrado inundar el bar en un ambiente tétrico y escalofriante y no solo porque habían tocado uno de los mejores covers de Marilyn Manson, "Sweet Dreams", sino porque la manera en que tocaban hacia que se te erizaran los pelos del cuerpo. Kiba, por su parte, no estaba muy familiarizado con la canción pero estaba seguro que todos los increíbles cortes de batería que Tayuya había hecho, los había agregado ella misma. Y le encanta eso de ella. Verla ahí sentada, en medio de los demás miembros de la banda, al fondo del escenario, tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero fracasando olímpicamente hacia que Kiba quisiera con todas sus fuerzas poseerla.

Si esa noche el bar no hubiera estado lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, los cuatro del sonido habrían ganado. Pero el bar si estaba lleno de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas y la final estuvo entre Hinata y Sakura (a quienes los hombres no paraban de aclamar) y Sasuke (el chico ya se había robado el corazón de todas las chicas presentes en el bar). Como había más mujeres esa noche, Sasuke se llevó la victoria. Naruto no podía estar más enojado.

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se quedaron después de que terminó todo el espectáculo, tomando unas cervezas (ser amigos del dueño del bar siempre ayudaba) y jugando pool hasta que el bar comenzaba a vaciarse.

-¡Maldito Shikamaru! – exclamó Kiba, tomando el bastón una vez más e intentando meter una de las bolas lisas en el agujero de la esquina izquierda más alejada. Habían jugado varias partidas y Shikamaru las había ganado todas. Ahora él y Naruto estaban felizmente con Temari y Hinata haciendo sentir a Kiba mucho peor. Él ni si quiera notó lo extraño que actuaban sus amigos y sus novias. En ningún momento se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Hinata o de la frialdad de Temari. No que realmente le importara.

-Realmente eres un asco para esto, perro pulgoso.

Kiba alzó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con la única persona que lo llamaba perro pulgoso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Había pasado una semana desde que no la veía y en el fondo, extrañaba que lo llamaran así. Tayuya, sin embargo, se veía diferente. Esta vez sonreía débilmente y su vista estaba un tanto perdida.

-¿Estas borracha? – le preguntó Kiba pese a que él sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

-Entre otras cosas – rió ella, y a paso lento se acercó al chico. Kiba sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Tayuya posó su mano sobre la mano que él tenía apoyada en la mesa y con una suave caricia recorrió todo su brazo hasta llegar a su barbilla y jalar de ella para acercar sus rostros. – anda al baño de hombres ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Tayuya siguió su camino. No miró ni una sola vez para verificar que Kiba lo siguiera, pero él sabía que ella estaba segura de que lo haría, y también lo sabía él.

Tras unos segundos de perplejidad, Kiba fue al baño de hombres. No había nadie allí, o eso fue lo que primero creyó, hasta que alguien apareció tras suyo y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Viniste, perro pulgoso – susurró Tayuya a su oído. Kiba no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Por un momento las cosas fueron muy confusas. Algo puntiagudo le pinchó la espalda y Tayuya agregó con voz amenazadora – Linda campera. Sácatela y dámela ya, si no quieres que te corte en mil pedacitos y se los de de comer a la putita de tu novia. - Kiba estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y soltar toda la rabia que venía acumulando durante días, con Tayuya. Sin embargo, la chica se adelantó y se paró frente suyo riendo a carcajadas. – Estaba bromeando – aclaró, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera una simple travesura, y tiró al suelo el cortaplumas con el que había amenazado a Kiba. Kiba, que no reía en absoluto, prefirió no preguntarle qué clase de personas andaba con un cortaplumas encima.

-¿Qué quieres?

Si Tayuya quería jugar con él, lo había encontrado en un pésimo momento. Pero la chica parecía querer algo más porque en cuanto Kiba formuló su pregunta ella dejo de reír.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Tayuya se arrojó sobre Kiba, lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca que el chico respondió gustoso, a pesar de que casi lo había tirado al piso por la fuerza con la que se había lanzado sobre él. Cuando Kiba recobró la compostura tomó el control sobre el beso e hizo retroceder a Tayuya unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarla atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño. Como la puerta estaba abierta, ambos quedaron adentro del cubículo a punto de caer sentados sobre el inodoro y Kiba cerró la puerta tras él como pudo.

-Tiremos.

-¡¿Qué?! – al principio Kiba creyó que Tayuya bromeaba de nuevo, pero esta vez se veía más decidida que nunca.

-¡Que me tires! – le repitió, demostrando su falta de delicadeza como siempre. Kiba sabía que si decía que no, Tayuya probablemente lo violaría, después de todo, ya estaba desabrochándole el cinturón, así que decidió no resistirse mucho. Además tenía que aceptar que la petición era muy tentadora. Pero lo que Kiba no permitiría era que ella tomara el control una vez más. No, esa vez sería Kiba quien dominaría, por que Tayuya ya se había salido con la suya lo suficiente.

Con firmeza, Kiba tomó a Tayuya por la cadera y la giró sobre sus talones, dejándola de espaldas a él, y forzándola a apoyar sus manos sobre la tapa del inodoro, le bajó el pantalón. Tayuya lo miró sobre su hombro con una atrevida y maliciosa sonrisa.

Kiba lo único que quería en ese momento era entrar en Tayuya y sentir que la poseía. Honestamente, el chico había creído que nunca llegaría ese momento, pero ahí estaba, a punto de penetrar a la chica que tanto odiaba y quería a la vez.

"Voy a acostarme con Tayuya" se repitió a sí mismo, incapaz de creerlo todavía. Primero se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las veces que la chica le había demostrado de alguna manera u otra que estaba sufriendo por él y que le gustaba y sintió que esa no era la manera de hacerlo. No en el baño de un bar sin ninguna demostración de cariño. Enseguida se le vinieron a la cabeza todos los malos momentos que la chica le había hecho pasar. Todas las burlas, los abusos, los insultos…

-¿Qué pasa, perro apestoso? ¡No me digas que ahora no se te para el puto…! ¡Ah! – Había sido suficiente tortura ya, pensó Kiba, y antes de que Tayuya pudiese terminar de decir su última pesadez, el chico la penetró tan fuerte como pudo, logrando así que Tayuya gimiera un poco por dolor, y otro poco por placer. Kiba sonrió, satisfecho.

Pero la chica se veía demasiado bien de esa forma. Sus caderas se veían extremadamente grandes en comparación a su diminuta cintura y Kiba sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más. Con cada gemido que Tayuya daba, Kiba se sentía más y más cerca del orgasmo. Es que para Kiba era imposible asimilar que él, Kiba Inuzuka, estuviera teniendo sexo con nadie más ni nadie menos que la terrible e inalcanzable Tayuya, y que él la estuviera haciendo gemir. Por suerte eso indicaba que la chica estaba disfrutándolo. No habían pasado mucho más de cinco minutos cuando Kiba ya no pudo resistir más y prácticamente aullando de placer, terminó adentro de la chica.

Ella se vistió, y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Kiba. Él estaba seguro de que ella se burlaría de él de alguna manera o le diría que había sido el peor sexo de su vida, pero no fue así.

-¡No me digas nada! - comenzó a decir Kiba – ¡Traté de durar más! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Pero es que te veías tan… quiero decir, siempre te había querido… no, no, arg, Tayuya, eres tú!

-Escuché que terminaste con esa perra. – fue todo lo que ella dijo. Kiba no se había esperado aquello.

-No exac… - no pudo terminar. Había un dejo de ilusión en la mirada de Tayuya que realmente había enternecido al chico y no quería acabar con esa esperanza. Karui había tenido su oportunidad con él. Dos veces. Tal vez era momento de dársela a alguien más. Kiba realmente así lo quería – sí, terminamos.

Incluso cuando Tayuya bajó la cabeza, le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa.

-Estuvo bueno ¿No? Te apuesto que nunca habías cogido en un baño público. Yo no lo había hecho. – y sin decir mas, Tayuya salió del cubículo del baño, lanzándole una última sonrisa a Kiba


	25. Sopa de pollo

**ME REHUSO A AVANDONAR ESTE FIC! Se que lo avandoné por mas de un año pero aprovechando que este semestre tendré mas tiempo quiero darle una nueva oportunidad y ahora me he decidido a no parar hasta terminarlo. No se que será de mis queridos lectores pero... espero que todavia esten por alli y que lleguen nuevos.**

**Temporada 3 **

**Resumen:**

_**ShikaTema: **__Shikamaru era un genio, pero sus notas decían lo contrario, por lo tanto le asignaron a una tutora para que lo ayudase a subirlas. Temari era una chica de carácter fuerte y muy madura que a la vez disfrutaba poniendo a los hombres nerviosos a través de juegos e indirectas. Shikamaru y Temari fueron sintiéndose atraídos mutuamente a medida que se fueron conociendo, pero la diferencia de edad le impedía a Temari decidirse a tener una relación con él. Shikamaru, se enteró de que en el pasado Temari si vio obligada a trabajar en películas pornográficas por lo que el chico también dudaba de estar con ella. Después de un largo tiempo decidieron comenzar una relación, pero desde que el padre de Temari le contó que otra vez estaban quebrados, la chica se había distanciado de su novio sin una sola explicación._

_**KibaTayu: **__La tutora de Kiba, Tayuya nunca estuvo tan interesada en enseñarle como estaba en hacerle la vida imposible. La chica, quien pertenecía a una pandilla y era adicta a las drogas, sólo le causaba problemas al chico. Pronto, Kiba se enteró de que el motivo por el cual Tayuya se comportaba de esa manera con él era porque a ella le gustaba. Cuando Kiba se dio cuenta de que no todo en Tayuya era malo, y creyó poder darle una oportunidad a pesar de su difícil personalidad, su ex novia, a quien no había olvidado por completo, volvió a aparecer y confundió al chico terriblemente. Además, Tayuya sólo le hacia las cosas más difíciles eligiendo cada vez peor a las personas con las que se juntaba y aferrándose a sus adicciones. La ex de Kiba, sin embargo lo alejó con su actitud cambiante hasta que Kiba decidió intentarlo una vez más con Tayuya._

_**NaruHina:**__ Hinata había estado enamorada de Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura. Cuando Hinata creyó que por fin tendría una oportunidad con el chico, Sakura y él comenzaron una relación. Aquello no duró mucho, y en cuanto Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura no era lo que él buscaba, se enamoró perdidamente de Hinata, quien sí lo era. Sasuke creó un plan para separarlos y por un tiempo lo logró. Hinata perdió la confianza en Naruto por completo y creyó que él la había humillado delante de todo el colegio. Pero ambos vencieron los obstáculos y volvieron a estar juntos. Lamentablemente, después de un pequeño accidente, Hinata podría estar embarazada._

**Capítulo 25**

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque has estado toda la mañana con la cara pegada en ese computador y no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Hana no era el tipo de mujer que se rendía fácilmente, y Kiba sabía que no desistiría hasta que él le contara toda la verdad. Además ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder escapar con una mentira.

Lo que Kiba miraba tan fijamente era una nota que Karui le había dejado en facebook. Una nota que había hecho sentir a Kiba como la peor persona.

"_Kiba, me siento tan culpable por cómo hemos estado las últimas semanas! A penas te fuiste, ayer, después de que hablamos, me di cuenta de que no debí pedirte ese tiempo. Yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y ahora tengo miedo de perderte. Espero que tú te sigas sintiendo igual por mí. No me respondas nada ahora. Quiero que lo hablemos el lunes en persona. Puedes pensarlo todo el fin de semana. Solo espero que tu igual quieras volver conmigo!" _

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… creo que me gustan dos chicas. – las mejillas de Kiba se ruborizaron y Hana rio por lo bajo.

-¿Y quiénes son estas dos chicas?

-Una es mi novia, perdón, ex novia Karui, tú la conoces - Hana asintió - y la otra es… Tayuya, una chica de mi escuela.

-Bueno, pero si tu y Karui terminaron ¿cuál es el problema? ¿O es que acaso, tu no le gustas a esta chica, Tayuya?

-No, no es eso. Todo lo contrario – agregó amargamente – ella ha demostrado que le gusto incluso más de lo que le gusté alguna vez a Karui.

-¡Entonces, Kiba, es obvio que tu problema está resuelto!

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ojala fuera tan simple! La verdad es que hay un pequeño problemita con Tayuya…

-¡Tiene novio! ¿Muy joven? ¡No me digas que es mayor!

-No, bueno si, pero sólo un año, pero no es eso. El problema es que – dio un suspiro – Tayuya es un poco grosera con todo el mundo. Hasta con sus amigos. Siempre que puede esta insultando, hasta cuando habla con los profes. De hecho la quieren expulsar pero hay un profe que la está protegiendo. Ella es huérfana y vive de fiesta en fiesta. Pertenece a una pandilla que es rival con otra pandilla y es la única chica de su grupo, pero lo peor es que toma mucho alcohol y además es drogadicta.

Hana miraba a Kiba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué te gusta de esta chica? – le preguntó después de unos segundos. No podía entender que su hermano se hubiese fijado en alguien como la chica que acababa de describir.

-Es linda…

-¡No te puede gustar alguien solo por ser linda!

-Ya sé, pero además de eso es entretenida, loca…

-¡Me doy cuenta!

-En el buen sentido – aclaró el chico, pensando en la noche anterior y como ella lo había llevado al baño de hombres. – Jamás se deja pasar por encima y es una excelente baterista.

-¡Entonces admírala, pero no te enamores de ella! Mira, Kiba, te voy a decir una última cosa: Olvídate de esa chica porque si empiezas una relación con ella, le diré a mama que es una pandillera drogadicta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que tenías que darme un sabio concejo de hermana mayor!

-¡Ya me escuchaste, Kiba!

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida! ¡Ahora ándate de mi pieza!

-¡MAMA! – gritó Hana de inmediato. Kiba la quedó mirando aterrorizado - ¡A KIBA LE GUSTA UNA DROGADICTA!

-¡Cállate, Hana!

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó su madre, desde la cocina - ¡Estoy cocinando, no escucho nada!

-¡Si le dices, yo le digo que tu estuviste con un chico de mi edad! – bajo esa amenaza, Hana se vio sin nada más que poder hacer. La chica sabía que su madre se enojaría si sabía que había estado con un chico cinco años menor que ella.

-¡¿Por qué tenias que enterarte de eso?! – protestó ella mientras dejaba la habitación del chico.

-¿De dónde vienes, Gaara?

-Eso no te importa, Kankuro ¿Dónde está Temari?

-Sigue durmiendo. Llegó a las seis de la mañana.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? Gaara ¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando? Obviamente Temari nos está ocultando algo, pero esperaba que tu no lo hicieras.

-Trabajo en conseguir ese dinero que papá necesita, Kankuro.

-Yo quiero ayudarte.

-Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de esto. No es lo tuyo.

-¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis dos hermanos hacen cosas a mis espaldas!

Gaara le lanzó una mirada de hastío a Kankuro pero tras un suspiro le dijo:

-Está bien. Te lo diré todo, pero tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie. Ni a Temari.

Pero Gaara no tuvo que decir nada, porque de un segundo a otro, la cara de Kankuro se iluminó y supo de inmediato que era lo que Gaara estaba haciendo.

-¡Ya se dé que se trata esto! ¡Temari se va a dar cuenta y te va a matar!

-Es por su propio bien.

-¿Y? – Pregunto el mayor, curioso - ¿Has conseguido algo de plata ya?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que hoy en la noche lo habré conseguido una buena cantidad.

-Que bueno. No me gusta nada que Temari nos este ocultando cosas. Le he prestado atención a su horario y por lo que he podido deducir, yo diría que está haciendo algo parecido a la última vez.

-Lo sé. Cuanto antes consigamos todo el dinero mejor.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Kiba sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba muy nervioso por eso, pero no lo podía dejar esperar y estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta ya que lo había pensado durante todo el fin de semana, tal y como Karui se lo había pedido.

No se demoro en encontrarla. Ella estaba hablando con su mejor amiga cerca de la sala de clases de Kiba. Cuando éste se le acercó, la chica le sonrió radiante y aquello rompió el corazón de Kiba en mil pedazos. Odiaba tener que enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones.

-Hola, Kiba. Estaba esperando que aparecieras en algún momento.

Kiba se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Podemos hablar los dos solos? – le preguntó y la chica asintió.

Ambos se fueron al descanso de la escalera, por el que casi nadie pasaría hasta que volvieran a tocar el timbre de entrada.

-¿Entonces? – Inquirió Karui, sonriendo nerviosamente - ¿Lo pensaste?

-Si, Karui, y… - tragó saliva - creo que lo mejor es que terminemos definitivamente.

Por la expresión que Karui puso, Kiba supo que la chica no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? No me digas que es por lo que paso el viernes. Kiba yo…

-No, no es por eso. Simplemente ya no siento lo mismo por ti. – los ojos de Karui se llenaron de lagrimas y Kiba comenzó a asustarse. No soportaba ver a nadie llorar - ¡Quiero decir, prefiero estar solo, Karui!

-¿Pero por qué? Nosotros dos nos llevamos bien y nos queremos. Por favor, Kiba ¡No tires todo lo que tenemos por la borda por una simple pelea!

-No es por la pelea, Karui. Yo ya no quiero estar en una relación. Me pediste un tiempo para ver si quería estar contigo y creo que estoy mejor solo.

-¿Tiene Tayuya algo que ver?

Kiba intentó no demostrar nerviosismo, pero fue inevitable que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo fuerte.

-¡No! No, para nada – aseguró, pero Karui no parecía convencida – simplemente ya no quiero nada con nadie.

-Pero yo no quiero perderte.

-Lo siento, Karui – Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedes al menos darme un beso de despedida?

-¿Qué?

Antes de que Kiba pudiera si quiera entender lo que Karui había preguntado, sintió un par de labios haciendo presión sobre los suyos, y él, incapaz de cualquier otra cosa, le respondió el beso, tímidamente. No tardó mucho en romper esa conexión. Ya no había nada entre ellos y Kiba quería que Karui fuera completamente consciente de ello.

-¡Temari, habla conmigo!

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Shikamaru?

Desde que Temari había tenido esa última charla con su padre que ella misma notaba como se alejaba más y más de Shikamaru. La chica cada día lo quería más pero por lo mismo sabía que no era nada bueno para él que ella se mantuviera cerca. A veces pensaba que la única manera de no hacerle daño era terminando con él, pero ella estaba demasiado enamorada como para dejarlo ir. Aun así, no sabía que decisión tomar y mientras siguiera con esa duda, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse lo mas alejada de él posible. Tal vez de esa manera si él se llegaba a enterar de todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida, no sufriría tanto, pues no serian tan cercanos.

Pero Temari sabía que no seria así. Si había algo que le encantaba sobre Shikamaru era como, con los pequeños detalles, demostraba a cada momento cuanto le gustaba ella. Cada palabra que usaba para dirigírsele, todo el esfuerzo que hacía por ser lo que ella buscaba, cada una de sus miradas, le demostraban a Temari que ya estaba locamente enamorado de ella. A veces ella no podía evitar compararlo con Itachi, quien, a pesar de que ella siempre supo que la amo, nunca demostró sentir tal admiración o tal vez suerte por estar con ella. Muchas veces ella se había encontrado rogándole a Itachi que le diera aunque sea una muestra de cariño cada día, pero el chico tenia tantos problemas en relación a los Akatsuki que casi no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de gestos que Temari tomaba tan en cuenta. Shikamaru siempre decía que no entendía a las mujeres, pero así, sin entenderlas, hacía que Temari se sintiera, todos los días, especial. Y ella actuaba a sus espaldas, haciendo cosas que herirían a Shikamaru en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Por qué ya no me tratas como antes?

Temari no supo que decir. Le dieron ganas de lanzarse sobre sus brazos y contarle todo, pero no podía.

-No es nada… últimamente me siento un poco cansada. Creo que necesito urgente unas vacaciones. Ahí me podre dedicar el cien por ciento del tiempo a ti – le dijo, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas! – ambos rieron.

-Y sin embargo los hombres se mueren por nosotras…

Pero los problemas entre hombres y mujeres estaban lejos de terminar.

Durante el almuerzo, aquel mismo día, toda la pandilla de Naruto estaba ya con sus bandejas sentada alrededor de la mesa, esperando que la sopa que les habían servido ese día enfriara un poco para tomarla sin quemarse la boca.

-¡Hablemos de algo entretenido! – propuso Naruto, mirándolos a todos mas ansioso de lo normal - ¿Alguno ha tenido sexo sin protección?

Pese a la extraña pregunta de Naruto, nadie pareció tomarlo en cuenta. Algo mucho más extraño acababa de pasar en ese preciso instante.

De la nada, Tayuya se había acercado a su mesa, y parecía realmente furiosa. Sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, tomó la bandeja de Kiba y se la tiró sobre la ropa, vertiendo toda la sopa sobre su sweater y su pantalón. El gritó por el dolor.

-¡Come, hijo de mil putas! – bramó, mientras lo hacía y se alejó de ellos a pasos agigantados. Kiba la siguió hasta la salida del comedor donde la agarró por un brazo para detenerla y hablar con ella.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste!

-¡Te lo buscaste por hijo de puta! – le respondió ella, quien tiritaba de rabia.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, ahora?

-¡Me pasa que eres un cobarde de mierda, eso me pasa! ¡Un mentiroso que no tiene los suficientes huevos para decir la puta verdad!

-¿Qué verdad? ¡Se mas clara, Tayuya! – era increíble para Kiba, que sólo unos días atrás había tenido relaciones con ella. La escena que estaban teniendo en ese momento le era mucho más familiar.

-¡Volviste con esa perra!

-¡Pero, Tayuya! ¿Te volviste loca o tienes mierda en la cabeza?

-¿Qué clase de caballero le habla así a una dama? – Kiba se dio vuelta y se encontró con que el inspector Danzo estaba justo de tras suyo, y acababa de escuchar lo que el chico había dicho.

-¿Qué dama? – soltó el chico, sin poder contenerse.

Pero con una sonrisa demoniaca, Danzo agregó:

-No se preocupe, señorita Tayuya. Yo me encargare de él ¡Inuzuka! Sígueme.

Tayuya observoóa Kiba irse tras dirigirle una mirada de odio puro, precedido por Danzo. La chica, que en ese momento no cabía en si misma de rabia, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Por eso en cuanto Danzo y Kiba desaparecieron de su vista, Tayuya buscó a Karui. Si Kiba no le decía la verdad, ella lo haría.

-Así que volviste con el perro pulgoso – le dijo, cuando la encontró, un poco antes de que volvieran a entrar del último recreo.

-¡No los llames así! – lo defendió Karui.

-Tienes razón – se corrigió Tayuya, rodando los ojos – ese pedazo de mierda no tiene nada en común con un puto perro – Karui intentó ignorarla pero Tayuya continuó - Los perros son supuestamente fieles.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – Aquella última frase había captado la atención de Karui de inmediato.

-Quiero decir que ese pendejo de mierda y yo tiramos el viernes después de la batalla de bandas. Ni si quiera te mencionó. La verdad es que no creo que te haya recordado por un puto segundo.

Karui quedó mirando a Tayuya fijamente intentando descifrar si la chica mentía o no. Su pecho subía y bajaba producto de su agitada respiración. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar pero no le daría el gusto a Tayuya.

-Habíamos terminado ese día. Si se acostó contigo es porque estaba dolido conmigo. No eres más que su perra de consuelo.

Si no hubiera sido por que alguien puso su brazo justo frente a Tayuya, la chica habría saltado sobre Karui para golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Hey! Tranquila. Necesitamos hablar contigo y tus amigos.

Tayuya miró a quien le estaba hablando y vio a Gaara y Kankuro. No se extrañó de que fueran ellos. De hecho los había estado esperando todo el día.

-Sí, vámonos. Esta perra puede esperar.

-¡Ja! Te salvaron tus amiguitos – masculló Karui. Tayuya intentó volver a tirarse encima de la otra, pero Kankuro la tomó de la cintura para que no pudiera escaparse.

-¡Vámonos!

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata? – un tanto sobresaltada, Hinata miró a Shino, sentado en el asiento contiguo. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, y Hinata era el tipo de chicas que siempre prestaban mucha atención, pero desde el pequeño accidente con Naruto no había nada que pudiera alejar sus pensamientos de la terrible posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada.

Shino, que se destacaba por ser un muy buen observador, sabía que algo le ocurría a su amiga. Ella lo negaba cada vez que el intentaba sacarle algo de información, pero Hinata era una pésima mentirosa.

-No, nada – le respondió ella, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo al instante, pero tan pronto como volvió a fijar su mirada en el pizarrón, los pensamientos de Hinata volvieron a divagar.

"Tengo quince años" se dijo a sí misma "Soy demasiado joven para ser mamá. Una chica de mi edad nunca debería ser madre. Mi padre… ¿Qué diría de mi? Y Neji se decepcionaría tanto. Matarían al pobre de Naruto. Yo sé que no fue su culpa, pero ellos no lo entenderían. Tal vez me echarían de mi casa, y nosotros dos solos jamás podríamos mantener a un bebe"

Pero no era sólo eso lo que preocupaba a la chica. Con mucha precaución bajó la mirada, casi como sintiera que las demás personas en la sala de clases pudieran leer su mente, y admiró su propio cuerpo. Un embarazo se lo cambiaría por completo y ella tenía sólo quince años. No podría disfrutar plenamente de su adolescencia como se suponía que lo hiciera. Ya nunca más se volvería a sentir atractiva y la mayoría de su tiempo tendría que ocuparlo en cuidar a su bebe ¿En qué momento podría dedicarse a ella misma? Tal vez cuando tuviera tres o cuatro años podría volver a preocuparse un poco de su aspecto físico.

"¡No!", pensó luego, "Aun no sé si estoy embarazada. No puedo dejarme abatir antes de saber la verdad"

Y haciendo un último y gran esfuerzo, Hinata intentó despejar su cabeza para volver a prestarle atención al profesor. Después de todo, aquellos podrían ser sus últimos días de clases.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Naruto , Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron a Kiba que no había aparecido ni durante las últimas dos clases ni el recreo. El chico no parecía de buen humor y su ropa parecía más mojada que cuando Tayuya le tiró encima la bandeja con comida.

-¡Saben lo que me hizo hacer el maldito de Danzo! – Sus tres amigos negaron con la cabeza - ¡Me hizo lavar todos los platos, y fregar el piso!

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Chouji, según él la que tendría que haber sido castigada era Tayuya.

-Porque me escuchoó gritarle a Tayuya.

-¡Por que no le dijiste que ella te tiró toda la sopa sobre tu ropa! – exclamó Naruto, indignado.

-¡Le dije! Ni si quiera me escuchó…

-Kiba.

Los cuatro chicos giraron sus cabezas para ver quien venía ahora. Todos supieron que no se trataría de nada bueno cuando vieron a Karui caminando hacia ellos, con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Ahora que! – suspiro él, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Lo sé todo – le dijo Karui. Kiba tragó saliva, ya sabía que había ocurrido – Te acostaste con Tayuya justo después de que terminamos.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru al unísono.

Kiba no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Era inútil negarlo, porque seguramente había sido la misma Tayuya la que le había contado todo ¿En que había estado pensando cuando se acostó con ella?

-¡Me mentiste, Kiba! ¡Me dijiste, hoy cuando te pedí que volvamos que esa tipa no tenía nada que ver con que ya no quisieras estar conmigo, y resulta que lo primero que hiciste fue acostarte con ella!

-Pensé que si te lo contaba te causaría más daño…

-¡Me dolió mucho mas tener que enterarme de la sucia boca de esa perra!

-Lo siento… - se limitó a decir, cabizbajo.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que yo tenía razón! – Continuó la chica – siempre te gustó. No quisiste volver conmigo porque te gusta ella.

-Si, Karui – armándose de valor, Kiba decidió que lo mejor era contarle toda la verdad a Karui y de esa manera acabar con ese absurdo. Tal vez le haría daño al principio pero a la larga sería lo mejor – me gustaba Tayuya y todavía me gusta, por eso no puedo estar contigo. Igual, no te preocupes. Tengo muy claro que lo que menos me conviene es estar con ella.

-Ya no me importa si te vas con ella. El daño ya está hecho ¡Jamás pensé que tú me harías algo así!

-¡No te engañé, si es eso a lo que te refieres!

-¡Es prácticamente lo mismo, Kiba! ¿No podías esperar al menos un día antes de ir corriendo atrás de ella, como su perro faldero? Era lo mínimo que podías hacer para demostrarme que te importé aunque sea un poco.

Habían muchas cosas que Kiba podría haberle dicho a Karui, pero realmente no tenía animo ni si quiera para defenderse.

-Mira, hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, así que si lo que estas buscando es hacerme sentir peor, no creo que lo consigas.

Los ojos de Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru pasaban de uno a otro, expectantes.

-¡Me decepcionaste, Kiba!

-¡Kiba, no la sigas! – le aconsejó Naruto, cuando Karui se alejó de ellos, aunque estaba claro que Kiba no pensaba hacerlo. – Creo que las cosas entre tú y Karui ya llegaron a su fin.

-No pensaba seguirla – Le respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Tengo que ir a otro lugar!

Kiba ya había empezado a caminar cuando Shikamaru se paró frente suyo, deteniéndole el paso.

-No lo harás – le dijo, con firmeza en la voz.

-¡Ni si quiera sabes a donde voy!

-¿Vas a buscar a Tayuya, o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas – aceptó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué tiene que vaya? De verdad que hay un par de cosas que debemos aclarar…

-Kiba, escúchame. Tu mismo acabas de decir que no te conviene estar relacionado con Tayuya, es mejor que la dejes en paz. Que las dejes a las dos en paz. Si vas donde Karui e intentas arreglar las cosas Tayuya no va a descansar hasta separarlos y hacerles la vida imposible. Si vas donde Tayuya, Karui no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, les va armar líos a ustedes dos y entonces Tayuya se la agarrará contigo, porque seguro, por cómo es ella de retorcida y malvada, va a creer que eres tu el que tiene la culpa de que Karui se haya entrometido. Como lo veas vas a salir perdiendo tú. Siempre tú.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, Kiba – convino Naruto – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es venir un rato con nosotros a tomar algo y despejar tu mente.

Así lo hicieron y por un par de horas, ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema. Kiba estuvo un poco ausente, pero por un momento, realmente se olvidó de todos sus problemas, al igual que los demás.

Cuando se fueron del bar y llegaron a la esquina, cada uno de ellos tomo un diferente rumbo. Kiba esperó a que sus amigos se perdieran de vista, para desviar su camino y dirigirse a un lugar que definitivamente no sería su casa.

Los lunes eran los días más aburridos para Tayuya. Todos sus amigos tenían al menos un padre, y el lunes era el único día que nunca podían salir o juntarse con ella. Por eso, ese día Tayuya, a penas llegó a su casa, tomó una refrescante ducha, se puso su pijama de verano, que constaba de una remera sin mangas y un pantalón corto, holgado, y se metió a su cama para mirar tele durante todo lo que quedaba del día. Ya ni si quiera tenía su batería para tocarla, y últimamente era lo que más quería hacer. Pero el que se suponía serio un lunes de lo más tranquilo resultó ser completamente lo contrario.

Su pelo seguía mojado cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su diminuto departamento, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de derribarla.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – Vociferó ella desde el interior, camino hacia la puerta - ¿Se puede saber que mierda…? – Tayuya había seguido despotricando, hasta que por fin abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kiba- ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces acá?

La visita de Kiba había tomado a Tayuya por completa sorpresa. La chica jamás habría imaginado que sería él quien estaba golpeando su puerta, y por lo mismo, no pudo evitar, por más que trató, formar una sonrisa. Kiba, por el contrario, parecía furioso.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Tayuya lo quedó mirando perpleja por unos segundos y luego de pestañar varias veces, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-¡Le contaste todo a Karui! – Vociferó el chico - ¡¿Para qué hiciste eso?! Te saliste con la tuya, Tayuya, terminé con ella ¡¿Por qué tenias que seguir haciéndome la vida imposible?!

La mirada de Tayuya se endureció en un segundo y Kiba encontró aquello mucho más propio de ella.

-¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya, perro pulgoso? Te acuestas conmigo pero esperas volver con esa maldita puta al día siguiente ¿Creáis que esa mierda te iba a salir bien?

-¡Yo no quería volver con ella! ¡Ella me pidió que volvamos y yo le dije que no!

-¡Ya no me mientas mas, por la puta madre! – exclamó Tayuya, alzando la voz. – Los vi, cabeza con mierda, los vi besándose en la escuela.

Kiba se quedó sin palabras. Aquel había sido el error, si nunca hubiera besado a Karui nada de esto habría pasado.

-Ella me besó a mi – intentó explicarle – quería un beso de despedida.

-Me importa una mierda lo que haya sido, se besaron igual.

Hablar con Tayuya era como hablar con una puerta. Sólo creía lo que ella quería creer.

-Estaba terminando con ella por ti – agregó el chico, intentando hacer entrar a la pelirroja en razón.

La chica no dijo nada por un momento pero después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y contestó:

-No te creó una mierda, perro pulgoso. A mí no me engañas tan fácil como a esa perra barata.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que Tayuya, quizás sea mejor que las cosas terminen así. Se me olvida lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser. Se me olvida que eres una horrible persona. Tal vez te dolió que Karui me haya besado y quizás yo no he sido el mejor contigo pero te apuesto que si estas sufriendo es porque te lo mereces. Le haces daño a la gente porque estas amargada y sola y quieres que todos los demás sean como tú. Tal vez yo fui injusto contigo pero lo que le hiciste a Karui no tiene nada que ver. Yo fui el que te hizo daño no ella ¿Qué ganas haciendo sentir mal a los demás? ¿Cómo te ayuda a ti que otros se sientan miserables? Ella no me obligó a elegirla, esa fue mi decisión, así que antes de hacerle daño deberías pensar en sus sentimientos y en cómo debe estar sufriendo, porque creas lo o no, al final tú siempre me importaste más que ella.

-¿Enserio le dijiste todo eso?

Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru y todos los demás miembros de la pandilla estaban sentados en la escalera del patio interior. Todos escuchaban a Kiba atentamente, anonadados y completamente sorprendidos de la valentía del chico.

-No puedo creer que hayas ido a su casa después de todo- murmuró Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza. – te dijimos que no lo hicieras.

-Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba – respondió Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Tayuya? Porque no me la imagino quedándose callada – opinó Chouji.

-No se – les dijo Kiba. –Yo cerré la puerta en su cara y me fui.

Justo en ese momento los cinco del sonido pasaron por allí y la cosa más extraña ocurrió. Tayuya le dirigió a Kiba una sonrisa, maliciosa y altanera, pero sonrisa al fin. Todos se voltearon hacia el moreno, esperando una explicación. O Kiba estaba mintiendo o Tayuya estaba verdaderamente loca. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades parecía lógica. Kiba por su parte, se puso tan rojo como sus tatuajes y rio nerviosamente.

-Kiba – le dijo Shikamaru - ¿Qué no nos has contado?

-Nada – aseguró el chico, pero como cada vez que mentía, no pudo sostener la mirada – está bien, la historia no termina ahí. – suspiró. Todos volvieron a mirarlo expectantes. – yo me fui, pero ella me siguió…

Tayuya quedó mirando su puerta que ahora estaba cerrada frente a ella. Sus puños apretados y sus dientes rechinando. La chica no podía quedarse así. No podía tolerar que alguien le dijera todas esas cosas y no recibiera uno de sus sermones a cambio.

-Espera- lo llamó, al ir tras él. Kiba estaba al final del pasillo casi llegando a la escalera. El chico se detuvo y se giró hacia ella cuando la escuchó. - ¡Esto no es justo, hijo de puta! – exclamó la chica una vez que estuvo al frente de Kiba. – ¡Todos piensan en los sentimientos de esa perra pero nadie se preocupa de cómo mierda me siento yo! ¡A nadie le importa una mierda si yo estoy mal!

-No te hagas la que tiene sentimientos ahora, Tayuya.

-¿Qué? Obvio que yo igual siento, imbécil. Y no me digas que siempre te importe más que esa perra porque no es verdad. Siempre la elegiste a ella. Siempre fuiste donde ella como un puto perro en celo mientras a mi me inventabas excusas para no estar conmigo.

-¡Nunca te he inventado una excusa! – Masculló Kiba - ¡Dos veces quise elegirte a ti y las dos veces me demostraste que si lo hacia el único que iba a salir herido era yo!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-En el campamento. Yo fui al baño de hombres a buscarte para decirte que quería estar contigo y te tuve que encontrar con tu lengua metida en la garganta de ese narcisista bueno para nada.

-Por si no te acuerdas, la noche anterior tu besaste a Karui ¡Justo después de que me besaste a mí, por la puta que te pario, pedazo de mierda de perro!

-La segunda vez… - continuó Kiba, ignorando el comentario de Tayuya – te dije que si dejabas las drogas podíamos estar juntos y te pusiste como loca.

-No es tan fácil – murmuró la chica - ¿Y además, que tiene que ver?

-Tiene que ver con que no quiero ser tu novio y enterarme un día de que estabas drogándote por ahí con el depravado de Hidan y que te… violó o algo por el estilo.

-¿De verdad crees que yo voy a dejar que algo así pase, pendejo idiota? Si estuviera contigo ni si quiera le hablaría a ese descerebrado.

-¡Ja! Si claro. – la gente comenzaba a espiarlos desde sus puertas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no te creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te gusta hacerte la inocente cuando en realidad te buscas todo lo que te pasa.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo te gustaba ¿Por qué no llegaste y me lo dijiste? No, tú tuviste que torturarme primero, acostarte con uno de mis amigos más cercanos, hacerme pensar que algo pasaba entre tú y Hidan y hasta que Karui apareció, nunca me demostraste que realmente te gustaba… hasta que Karui apareció.

-¿Qué mierda estas insinuando?

-Que tu no quieres estar conmigo, solamente no quieres que este con nadie. Lo hiciste con Ino. Le pegaste después de… ya sabes, pero cuando ves que yo me estoy acercando a ti te vas con otro, como Shikamaru o Hidan.

-Yo nunca me fui con ninguno de ellos. Ahora mismo estoy acá, y eres tu el que está buscando putas excusas para no estar conmigo, como siempre.

-No estoy buscando excusas.

-¿Entonces por qué mierda no estamos juntos todavía?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose incómodamente. Tayuya no había querido decirlo de esa forma, pero tal vez era lo que ella en realidad pensaba.

-Me tiraste un plato de sopa caliente encima, Tayuya. Todavía huelo a pollo.

-Otra puta excusa.

-¿Tu quieres estar conmigo acaso? ¿Después de haber besado a Karui?

-¡No! No quiero ser tu premio de consuelo porque perdiste a esa perra.

-No la perdí, la dejé. Pensé que después de lo que pasó el viernes… íbamos a estar juntos- se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo? Yo soy una drogadicta que se acuesta con cualquiera según tu.

-No con cualquiera. Eliges a las personas que más me duelen.

-¡Responde la puta pregunta, perro de mierda!

-¡Porque me gustas, Tayuya ¿Por qué más?

-¿Y Karui? ¿No te gusta ella?

Kiba suspiró. Ahora que tenía a Tayuya en frente entendía exactamente como se sentía.

-No. No importa qué locura hagas, siempre me vas a gustar tú.

Tayuya quedó mirando a Kiba sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin expresión en la cara, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Ven. – la chica caminó hacia su habitación y Kiba la siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Tayu…? – no pudo terminar de hablar, porque a penas el chico cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás él, la chica le plantó un beso en la boca que lo dejó en las nubes. Él, por su puesto, se lo respondió, con entusiasmo.

-¿Y qué paso después de eso? – quiso saber Naruto. Nadie había dicho uno sola palabra. El relato de Kiba era demasiado interesante como para interrumpirlo, sin embargo todos tenían la sensación de que aquello no podía terminar bien.

-Bueno, nosotros… hehehe- rio el chico, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Tuvieron sexo – dijo Sai, quien nunca media sus palabras.

-¡Eso era obvio! – Exclamó Naruto – Yo quiero decir, que pasa ahora entre ustedes ¿Qué son?

-Bueno…

Tayuya estaba sentada en su cama, poniéndose la camisa de Kiba – que ya estaba seca, pero de verdad olía a sopa de pollo – para cubrir su cuerpo que hace momentos atrás había estado desnudo. Kiba, quien todavía estaba acostado en la cama, le acarició la espalda suavemente.

-¿Tayuya?

-¿Qué?

-Y… ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

La chica se volteó a mirarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… - su cara completa estaba del color de un tomate – no quiero compartirte – Tayuya frunció el ceño – deberías ser mi novia.

La chica entornó los ojos. "Deberías ser mi novia" no era la mejor manera de pedirlo, pero Tayuya no podía evitar volverse loca cada vez que Kiba demostraba esa arrogancia tan típica de él.

-Mejor pongámoslo así – dijo ella, tendiéndose al lado del chico – yo soy tu dueña y tu mi mascota.

-Me gusta – le dijo Kiba, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Pero… - agregó ella, cuando él se alejó – deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto.

Aquello no le había gustado nada al Inuzuka.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza estar conmigo?

-No – respondió ella con simpleza – pero Kimimaro y los demás no van a estar nada contentos, así que se podría decir que te estoy protegiendo.

-No quiero que me protejas.

-No sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser.

-¿Y aceptaste? – volvió a preguntar Naruto. Sabía que no todo podía resultar bien.

-Si – admitió Kiba. – solamente trata de ayudarme.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo que tú digas, Kiba – comentó Shikamaru al final.

-Exacto. Ella solamente quiere que nuestra relación salga bien. Así que les agradecería mucho que no le dijeran a nadie, porque ella fue muy clara al respecto. Me dijo "No lo digas a una puta persona ¿Me escuchaste, perro pulgoso?" – rio – es tan divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo :) El comienzo de una nueva temporada. El KibaTayu parece mejorar, el NaruHina se pone complicado y el ShikaTema se distancia... espero que no me odien y hayan disfrutado el capitulo! <strong>


	26. Amigas en quien confiar

**Bueno, aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Bastante rapido la verdad (para compensar toda la espera .) Como todo inicio de temporada, este capitulo es bastante tranquilo, pero muchas cosas se desatarán a partir de el :D. Espero que les gusteee!**

* * *

><p>Karin miró a su alrededor y suspiró. A ella le encantaba cantar y a pesar de que su voz no era la más prodigiosa, siempre se había considerado una buena cantante. Por lo general los martes eran un buen día porque tenía taller de música y ahí no sólo podía admirar la belleza de Sasuke, sino que también podía cantar, y además podía estar cerca de Sasori, quien por mucho tiempo la hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Pero ese martes Karin no quería por nada del mundo ir al taller.<p>

Armándose de valor, la chica entró al aula de música y se sentó en el suelo cerca de los micrófonos. Todavía no llegaba nadie, pero de a poco fueron apareciendo. Los primeros fueron Gaara y Neji, seguidos de Kankuro y Deidara. Después llegó Hinata de la mano de Naruto, ambos sonriéndose con cara de enamorados. Karin sintió un vacio en el estomago cuando los vio tan felices y contentos estando juntos. Odiaba admitir que sentía celos de Hinata y de cómo todo le salía tan bien. Sakura se despidió de Ino en la puerta y entró también. La chica la miró, le dijo un tímido "hola" y se quedó parada en una esquina. Sasuke entró sin mirar a nadie. Estaba demasiado ocupado siento el más lindo del taller, o así lo veía la colorada. Kiba y Shikamaru entraron juntos, Shikamaru parecía fastidiado por los fuertes gritos que Kiba pegaba. Los cuatro del sonido los siguieron. Karin le dirigió a Tayuya una mirada de odio. Al igual que Sasuke, la chica no miró a nadie, de hecho pasó empujando a Sakura y se sentó en su batería para comenzar a practicar de inmediato. Temari tampoco parecía muy contenta cuando llegó. Quizás tenía algo que ver que Itachi viniera detrás de ella. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru, quien los quedó mirando, sospechosamente. El corazón de Karin saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Hidan acercarse al taller. Sólo faltaban ellos dos, él y Sasori.

Y no se había equivocado. Al lado de Hidan estaba Sasori, completamente callado y mirando a la nada con sus grandes ojos vidriosos. Hidan no paraba de hablar pese a que su voz ya no se escuchaba por los golpes de la batería de Tayuya pero Sasori no parecía estar prestándole atención. Karin dirigió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo pero este nunca le devolvió la mirada.

Orochimaru entró y logrando que todos los presentes se sintieran mas enfadados, felicitó a Tayuya por su entusiasmo. Karin volvió a mirar a su al redor y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Todos tenían a alguien. Por un lado estaban los Akatsuki y por otro los del Sonido. Ella había estado en el medio pero nunca perteneció a ninguno. Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba eran inseparables y Gaara y Kankuro parecían más unidos que nunca. Hinata y Temari de pronto se hablaban mucho y ninguna de las dos tenía problemas con ninguna de las pandillas presentes. Además Temari tenía a sus hermanos y Hinata a su primo. Sakura estaba sola en el taller pero tenía a Ino. Sasuke era el único que al igual que ella, no tenía a nadie, pero a diferencia de Karin, el no necesitaba compañía.

-Sakura – le dijo la pelirroja cuando estaban por salir del taller. La otra chica la miró, con curiosidad. – Necesito hablar con alguien y realmente no se con quien – le confesó Karin. Aquello se había sentido muy bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Sakura, por su parte, no parecía convencida.

-¿Pero conmigo? – desde siempre había existido una rivalidad entre las dos. Karin lo sabía, pero estaba en un momento desesperado. - ¿Por qué no hablas con Tayuya? Pensé que tu y ella se juntaban.

Era verdad. Karin y Tayuya eran de cierta forma cercanas. Pero Karin ya había intentado hablar con ella y la única respuesta que recibió fue un "Karin, no me importa una mierda lo que pase con tu vida"

-No. Preferiría hablar con alguien que sea capaz de entender mi situación.

Sakura miró a Karin por un par de segundos y luego asintió.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. Yo e Ino quedamos en eso… ¿No te molesta que este Ino verdad?

-Para nada – la verdad era que si le molestaba. Karin no quería sentirse como la que sobraba, pero no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Temari tuvo que rechazar la propuesta que su novio le hizo de pasar la tarde juntos – que en realidad era una excusa de Shikamaru para no tener que estudiar para la prueba del día siguiente – porque tenía que ir urgentemente a hablar con sus hermanos. Las cosas se habían tornado tan complicadas para la chica que a veces realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. En el taller de música había sido innecesariamente cruel con Hinata. A veces le costaba olvidar que no era ella la que estaba amenazando a su padre si no le pagaba lo que le debía en un tiempo delimitado. El problema era que últimamente todo el peso parecía caer sobre sus hombros.

Gaara y Kankuro entraron a la casa un poco después que ella y cuando la vieron parada frente a la puerta con ambas manos en sus caderas, se paralizaron.

-¿Pasa algo, Temari?

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-No estamos haciendo nada – respondió Gaara, fríamente.

-Itachi me lo dijo. – Ni Kankuro ni Gaara dijeron nada – Ustedes están haciendo todo el trabajo sucio.

-Temari… - comenzó Kankuro, pero no alcanzó a terminar.

-Los Akatsuki los están usando – lo interrumpió ella – para que ustedes vendan la droga que ellos se consiguen ¿o no?

-Temari…

-No es tu problema, Temari – espetó Gaara.

-¡Si lo es! Se están metiendo entre medio de los Akatsuki y los del Sonido y cuando pase algo, cuando la policía se entere, van a ser ustedes los que ambas pandillas van a nombrar ¿O acaso, los del Sonido saben que esta droga que ellos compran la está vendiendo en realidad Akatsuki? Porque si fuera así, dudo que la compraran.

Temari tenía razón. Akatsuki sabía que los mayores consumidores en Konoha eran los del Sonido, pero ellos preferían comprar en otra ciudad antes que comprarles a ellos. Por lo tanto, habían buscado a alguien que les hiciera creer que se trataba de otras fuentes.

-Tratamos de ayudarte – le dijo Kankuro al final – no queremos que tengas que trabajar en… mucho, quiero decir mucho, para que puedas ayudar a papa.

-¡Voy a tener que trabajar el doble cuando ustedes dos estén en la cárcel y tenga que sacarlos pagándoles una fianza!

-¡Nos duele verte trabajando en ese tipo de cosas, Temari! – soltó el hermano del medio, incapaz de contenerse más. Temari no supo que decir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo… les juro que esta vez es diferente. Ya no es como antes. No tienen que preocuparse. Pero ustedes tienen que parar esta locura.

-¿Qué necesitabas hablar, Karin?

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura – que era completamente rosada y llena de posters de todos los actores de moda – tomando malteadas y comiendo bombones de chocolate. Karin bajó la mirada pero comenzó a contarles.

-Ustedes saben que desde hace un tiempo que pasaba algo entre Sasori y yo.

-¡No! – exclamaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo. Karin no se sorprendió puesto que Sasori no era muy demostrativo.

-Bueno, si y yo pensé que… la cosa iba en serio – se encogió de hombros – pero me equivoque.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ino.

-El viernes pasado, antes de la batalla de bandas, me junté con Suigetsu y los demás y me ayudaron a arreglarme para verme bien ese día. Bueno resulta que después de eso me junté con Sasori. – Sonrió amargamente – Y estuvimos… juntos. – Ino y Sakura se miraron, cómplices – nos quedamos dormidos después de eso y todo. Fue muy tierno. Pero cuando desperté el ya no estaba. Lo llamé desesperadamente y nunca apareció. Durante la batalla me ignoró por completo, yo pensé que quizás quería estar con sus amigos. Intenté volver a llamarlo durante el fin de semana y nada. El lunes lo vi y le pregunte qué pasaba pero el me dijo que lo dejara en paz, que lo tenía harto y que parecía una loca persiguiéndolo así.

Sakura e Ino habían quedado sin palabras.

-Karin… lo siento tanto – le dijo Sakura.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo por qué todo esto me pasa a mí. Primero me gustaba Sasuke y me dejó por la mosca muerta de Hinata. Ahora me fijo en Sasori y me hace esto.

-Los Akatsuki no son de confiar – opinó Sakura.

-Eso pensé yo primero, pero luego me acordé de Temari y no puedo entender por qué a ella le resultó todo bien. Estuvo con Itachi hasta que se aburrió de él y aun así él seguía buscándola. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Ahora ella está feliz con su nuevo novio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… - comenzó Ino – Hinata y Temari, las dos pasaron por momentos difíciles. Quiero decir, no todo en su vida es perfecto.

-¿Tú crees que no? Todos se mueren por ellas dos. Todos creen que son inteligentes y sexy y lindas y… - suspiró una vez más – y todos creen que nosotras somos tontas y huecas y que no tenemos sentimientos.

Sakura e Ino fruncieron el ceño. Karin tenía razón.

-Quizás Itachi y Sasori son distintos – comentó Sakura, que no quería creer que Itachi hiciera algo así.

-O tal vez Itachi también nos haría algo así a nosotras. Tal vez va en cómo nos ven, no en como son ellos.

-Pero nosotras hacemos lo mismo – dijo Sakura por lo bajo – siempre aspiramos a los chicos más difíciles, a los más populares y chicas como Hinata o Temari se mueren por esos chicos que siempre han estado ahí para nosotras.

-¿Cómo quien?

-Como Naruto o Shikamaru.

-Es verdad – rio Karin, amargamente – Nostras nos morimos por chicos como Sasuke cuando tenemos al lado nuestro mejores opciones – aunque la chica no podía pensar en una mejor opción. Todos sus amigos eran iguales o peores que los Akatsuki.

-Aunque saben que – dijo Ino, pensativa – no deberíamos rebajarnos a ese tipo de chicos. Tampoco es justo. Quiero decir, yo me cuido, trato de dar lo mejor de mí para que algún día, cuando tenga novio, él esté contento conmigo. No debería conformarme con un flojo como Shikamaru que es probablemente demasiado perezoso como para comprar unas simples flores a su novia. Quizás Hinata y Temari no tienen una visión muy alta de ellas mismas.

-Aun así, Sasuke e Itachi se mueren por ellas – Sakura también sonaba amargada ahora.

-Bueno, las dos han sido grabadas teniendo sexo. Eso puede tener mucho que ver – agregó Karin – seguro los hombres piensan que son fáciles y por lo mismo están tan babosos por ellas.

-¡Tienes razón! Es por eso que todos se vuelven locos por ellas dos – se alegró Ino.

-Pero… ¿y Tayuya por ejemplo?

-Que pasa con ella.

-Tayuya es todo lo contrario de Temari y Hinata y aun así hay varios chicos atrás de ella.

-¿Qué? Sakura, estás loca. Todos la odian.

-Si, Sakura. Ella se muere por Kiba y Kiba jamás le ha dado una oportunidad.

-Yo siempre creí que Kiba no quería admitir que le gustaba Tayuya, pero en el fondo le gusta igual.

-Bueno, _un_ chico está interesado en Tayuya. Y no vamos a decir que Kiba es un gran partido.

-A Kiba le gustan los perros y Tayuya es definitivamente una perra – Ino se sintió tan bien acerca de su comentario, que habría deseado que hubiera más gente allí para oírla.

-Bueno, yo no estaba pensando en Kiba, estaba pensando en Hidan. Él siempre esta buscándola, y es ella la que no le hace caso.

-Tienes razón – Karin frunció el ceño. Ella no conocía muy bien a los Akatsuki, pero Hidan era el que más miedo le daba y estaba segura de que prefería no tener ningún pretendiente a tenerlo a él. Pero aun así, muchas chicas lo encontraban atractivo y aun con su personalidad retorcida y todo, tenía un gran número de admiradoras dentro de la escuela ¿Por qué, entonces, se fijaría en alguien como Tayuya? – No sé que tienen esas tres que todo les sale tan bien.

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo nosotras para que todos se den cuenta de cómo son en realidad.

Los ojos de Karin se iluminaron.

-¡Ya se!

Pero decir que todo les salía bien a Hinata, Temari y Tayuya no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Esa tarde, después de la conversación que Temari tuvo con sus hermanos, Hinata la llamó y le pidió por favor que se juntaran. Temari accedió pero le dijo que no en su casa, porque no quería estar más allí con sus hermanos, que ahora parecían ofendidos con ella. Hinata tampoco se sentía segura en su casa así que las dos chicas cayeron en la casa de Tayuya, quien las recibió de pésimo humor.

-¿Qué mierda quieren?

-Te venimos a ver – le dijo Temari, entrando a su departamento. Tayuya rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Por qué mierda no están con el rubio cabeza hueca y el cabeza de piña?

-Porque Shikamaru y Naruto… – Temari recalcó sus nombres, para que Tayuya se enterara de que existían – tienen prueba mañana, así que tienen que estudiar.

Tayuya recordó que esa misma razón le había dado Kiba cuando ella le dijo que estuvieran juntos.

-¿Y quién les dijo que podían venir?

-¡Tayuya, deja de ser tan pesada! Además, Hinata tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Hinata miró a Tayuya nerviosa. Aun no confiaba lo suficiente en la chica como para hablar de temas tan serios como los que quería discutir en ese momento, pero realmente necesitaba un concejo.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. No había forma de hacerlo sonar menos complicado de lo que era. Así que simplemente lo dijo.

-Yo… creo que estoy embarazada.

Un silencio profundo e incomodo se apoderó de la habitación de Tayuya. Temari quedó mirando a Hinata con los ojos como platos. Tayuya la miraba con cara de "¿Y por qué me estas contando esto a mi?"

-¿Cómo… por qué… estás segura? – Inquirió la rubia.

-No, todavía no lo sé. Fue un accidente – explicó Hinata, roja como un tomate.

-¿Lo sabe Naruto?

-Porque… ¿Es de Naruto, cierto? – Tayuya rio. Temari la miró de mala manera.

-¡Sí! ¡Obvio que si! Y si, si lo sabe.

-Bueno… - comenzó Tayuya. A Hinata le sorprendió que fuera ella la primera en hablar. – Si quieres te consigo alguien que te haga abortar.

-¡Tayuya-san!

-¿Qué? Tayuya… ¿Conoces a alguien que hace abortos?

-Quizás – respondió ella. Nunca se había visto en la situación de necesitar uno, pero en el ambiente en el que ella se envolvía era fácil conocer todo tipo de personas. Sobre todo si estaban relacionadas con lo clandestino. – pero no te puedo asegurar que sea el mejor.

-Nos estamos adelantando ¿Cierto, Hinata? Todavía no sabes si estas embarazada.

-No, todavía no lo sé.

-¿Tuviste un retraso?

-No se…

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-Nunca he sido… - la chica se puso tan roja como el pelo de Tayuya – regular.

-Pero… - Temari suspiró. No sabía cómo ayudarla - ¿Por qué crees que estas embarazada?

La cara de Hinata se ponía cada vez más y más roja.

-El preservativo se rompió.

-¡Dile condón como toda la gente normal! – estalló Tayuya.

-Lo siento. – murmuró Hinata.

Temari quedó mirando a la morocha, seriamente y se sintió terriblemente mal consigo misma. Ese mismo día había tratado muy mal a la chica, asumiendo que a ella nunca le pasaba nada malo. Temari no estaba pasando por el mejor momento y no sabía a quién culpar. Su padre no estaba allí para descargarse con él y la persona más cercana a todos sus problemas había sido Hinata y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella ya tenía demasiados problemas por su cuenta como para que la rubia le diera más, simplemente por un error que sus padres habían cometido. Temari ni si quiera se imaginaba como debía estar sintiéndose la Hyuga en ese momento.

-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar, Hinata – le dijo al fin.

-¿Nosotras? – preguntó Tayuya.

-Si – respondió Temari, mirándola amenazadoramente. – ¿Cuál es el problema? Es más, nos estamos haciendo un favor las tres.

Tayuya entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Bueno, las tres, si nos ponemos a pensarlo seriamente, estamos bastante solas de no ser por nuestros novios o en tu caso, Tayuya, compañeros de pandilla.

-Y es todo lo que necesito.

-Entonces… - siguió, ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja. – creo que quizás podríamos intentar unirnos. Las tres tenemos mucho en común. – Ni Hinata ni Tayuya parecían descifrar que era eso que las tres compartían así que Temari explicó – las tres les caemos mal a la mayoría de las mujeres.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – Hinata se veía realmente triste.

-Sí. Yo se que les caigo mal por mi actitud con los hombres. No me importa jugar con ellos y hacerles creer que les estoy coqueteando porque simplemente encuentro divertido hacerlo, y bueno, la mayoría piensa que soy una… ¿Cómo puedo ponerlo?

-¿Puta?

-Gracias, Tayuya.

-¿Y creen que yo caigo mal? – Preguntó Hinata – yo creo que nadie me conoce.

-¿Qué? Obvio que caes mal – le respondió Tayuya – tienes buenas notas, tu familia es de las más ricas en Konoha, Sasuke, el hombre ideal de todas las perras en celo, andaba atrás tuyo, hablas como si estuvieras teniendo un orgasmo todo el tiempo, cosa que seguro calienta a la mayoría de los hijos de puta que hablan contigo, actúas como si fueras de lo más inocente y para colmo tus tetas son del porte de una puta sandia.

Hinata tenía los ojos desorbitados y su cara ahora estaba de todos colores.

-Bueno, Tayuya. Tú tampoco eres la preferida de nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu igual tienes muchas razones para caer mal. Eres insolente con todo el mundo, no respetas a nadie, eres extremadamente honesta, y violenta, pero aun así eres inteligente, tocas muy bien, y eres la preferida de Orochimaru-sensei.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mi punto es… nadie debería estar solo y me gustaría sentir que tengo amigas en quien confiar.

Hinata sonrió. Tayuya por su parte las miró, recelosa. Había una razón por la que la chica no tenía amigas. Una razón por la que no se permitía acercarse a nadie. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por Kiba, pero el resto de la gente era tan impredecible y poco confiable que Tayuya prefería nunca llegar a conocerlos que acercarse a ellos y perderlos. Incluso, vivía con el miedo de que algo así le ocurriese con Kiba desde que habían empezado a salir, y si fuera así, sabía que aquello le dolería más de lo que podía soportar. Pero lo que no sabía era si valía la pena correr ese riesgo por otras personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capi de chicas ^^ Espero que les haya gustadoo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, etc. ya saben que hacer :D<strong>


	27. Una guerra de palabras

**Me gustó escribir este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Dos días habían pasado desde que Hinata había hablado con Tayuya y Temari en casa de la primera. Dos días, y aun nada.<p>

La alarma sonó una sola vez a las seis en punto de la mañana y Hinata la apagó. Sus grandes ojos claros estaban fijos en el techo. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse pero no porque tuviese sueño. Últimamente estaba teniendo muchos problemas al dormir. Le costaba quedarse dormida y a veces se encontraba despierta mucho antes de que el despertador sonara.

-Hinata-sama – dijo una suave voz desde su puerta - ¿Esta despierta ya? – Hinata le sonrió a su mucama y se sentó en su cama. La mucama le dejó una bata a los pies del catre y se dirigió a su baño para prepararle una agradable ducha caliente. – El desayuno estará servido cuando haya terminado de bañarse. Permiso – con una leve reverencia, la mujer abandonó la habitación de Hinata. Ella se sentía muy incómoda con todo ese servicio que su padre le había contratado pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su mucama no podía ser mucho mayor que ella, sin embargo su vida era completamente diferente.

"¿Cómo sería mi vida si tuviera un hijo?"

La chica se levantó y fue a la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriera por su blanca piel por unos cuantos minutos y se llevara con ella sus penas. Casi siempre era efectivo, pero esta vez no lo logró.

Cuando salió de la ducha se paró frente al espejo que estaba completamente cubierto con vapor. Tuvo miedo de limpiarlo y ver su reflejo. No quería enfrentarse a lo que pudiera pasar, y sentía como si allí fuese encontrar su futuro.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo con ella. Luego de estar completamente tapada limpió el espejo y se miró con el propósito de comenzar a peinar su largo cabello negro. Sin embargo, la chica no reacciono. En vez de eso, dejo caer la toalla y se miró al espejo. Contemplo su cuerpo desnudo e intentó ver si había algún cambio que pudiera indicarle algo. Todo parecía normal. Entonces una lágrima rodó sobre su rostro y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo conservaría ese cuerpo. Como cambiarían las cosas para ella.

Cuando terminó de peinarse se puso la bata y bajó a tomar desayuno. Todo estaba listo, había frutas, cereales, un vaso de jugo, una taza de leche caliente y galletas caseras de avena. La chica se sentó e inhaló la exquisita mezcla de olores. Neji se sentó junto a ella un par de minutos después y tomaron desayuno juntos.

Eran las cinco treinta a.m cuando el despertador sonó en la casa de Temari. De mala gana la chica lo apagó y se levantó rápidamente para tomar una ducha antes de que sus hermanos se despertaran, porque o si no, aquella tarea se volvería imposible.

Lo primero que vio cuando entró al baño fueron los gigantes zapatos de Kankuros impregnados en barro. Temari nunca entendería que trabajo le costaba sacarse los zapatos en la entrada como lo hacía todo el resto de la gente. No, Kankuro tenía que ir hasta el baño, dejar todo un rastro de tierra y manchar todas las baldosas blancas que a Temari le costaba tanto trabajo limpiar.

Su ducha no tomó mucho tiempo. De hecho, en sólo un poco más de media hora, la chica ya estaba bañada, vestida y hasta pintada. Sólo le faltaba preparar el desayuno. Abrió la heladera y se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que no había leche. El cartón de la leche estaba allí, por supuesto, porque ninguno de sus hermanos entendía que una vez que alguien se terminaba la leche, el cartón debía ir a la basura. No, ellos la volvían a guardar como si esperasen que durante la noche pudiera volver a llenarse de leche.

Despotricando en contra de sus hermanos, Temari tiró el cartón vacio a la basura y calentó agua para tres. Solo tenía café, tendrían que conformarse con eso. Mientras el pan se tostaba la chica aprovechó de ir a ver si sus hermanos habían escuchado el despertador. Al parecer no, y no le sorprendía. Nunca escuchaban el despertador sonar, era más fácil esperar que su hermana mayor fuera a golpearles la puerta para que por fin despertaran.

-¡Gaara, Kankuro! ¡Despierten! – les gritó. Sólo se escucharon murmullos desde adentro - ¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! ¡Despierten!

Temari sabía que sus hermanos habían despertado cuando se escuchaba que comenzaban a pelear. Uno de ellos prendería la tele a todo volumen y el otro comenzaría a quejarse hasta levantarse e irse a duchar. Entonces el que se había quedado mirando tele comenzaría a gritarle al otro hermano que se estaba demorando horas en la ducha. Siempre era exactamente lo mismo. Temari ya había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Pero una vez que los dos se habían bañado y vestido y estaban listos para tomar desayuno, ambos comenzarían a criticar cualquier cosa que sea que su hermana mayor hubiese preparado.

Para Temari era mucho más simple suspirar.

A las siete y cuarto sonó la alarma en la casa de Tayuya por primera vez. Luego sonó a las siete treinta. Y por última vez lo hizo a las siete cuarenta y cinco. Por última vez porque Tayuya, como de costumbre, harta del agudo chirrido del despertador, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared del frente. La chica nunca se había preguntado por qué ese reloj seguía con vida, pero la verdad era que no le importaba.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Tayuya intentó mirar la hora, pero su reloj no estaba a la vista. Se levantó a duras penas de su cama y fue a buscarlo para ver si podía seguir durmiendo unos minutitos más. Cuando lo encontró, sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó y lo volvió a arrojar al piso para comenzar a arreglarse lo más rápidamente posible. En quince minutos tenía que estar en la escuela. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Nunca despertaba a la hora que ponía su alarma, siempre la dejaba sonar dos veces más, pero nunca se había planteado ponerla a una hora más temprana.

Tiró su pijama sobre la cama, que estaba desecha desde hacía varios días, y corrió a la ducha. Se bañó en cinco minutos con el agua prácticamente fría, no se peino, nunca se pintaba, simplemente se puso el uniforme e intento calentar agua para tomar un café. Casi le dio un ataque de rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba gas.

-¡Por la puta madre! – gritó, arrojando la tetera, que fue a parar junto al despertador.

Abrió la heladera, pero no había casi nada en ella. Examinó con sus ojos que podía comer para no irse con el estomago vacio a clases, pero lo único que tenia eran latas de cerveza. Suspiro y cerró la puerta de un manotazo.

Miró la bolsa de pan que había comprado hace como tres días atrás. Estaba tan duro que parecía capaz de romperle un diente. De todas maneras no tenía hambre. Tayuya nunca tenía hambre, sólo necesitaba un fuerte café que la despertara.

-A la mierda – se dijo a sí misma y colocándose su mochila en el hombro salió de su departamento. En el camino a la escuela se compró una Redbull y se la tomó tan rápido como pudo. Por lo menos ya no tenía tanto sueño.

Por lo menos la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sucesos. Siempre que despertaba pasaba por lo mismo. No siempre le faltaba gas, a veces no tenía agua, otras veces toda su loza estaba sucia, a veces el despertador no sonaba, pero siempre algo salía mal en las mañanas.

Pero cuando la mañana acababa ya no había de qué preocuparse. Las tardes eran mucho más simples cuando Hinata estaba lejos de su padre, o cuando Temari no tenía que cuidar de sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente para ambas chicas, desde hace dos días atrás que cosas muy raras les estaban sucediendo.

Varias veces habían pasado distintas personas cerca de ellas y se reían en sus caras, murmuraban cosas o las llamaban por nombres nada amigables. Ni Temari ni Hinata tenían idea de que se trataba, y cuando le preguntaron a Naruto y Shikamaru ellos dijeron tampoco estar enterados.

-¿Tu sabes algo de esto? – le preguntó Temari a Tayuya cuando se la encontró en el recreo. La chica la miró con los ojos entornados pero realmente parecía no tener idea de que hablaba la rubia.

-Te… Temari, no… no importa – dijo Hinata tímidamente – no creo que sea nada importante.

Temari había decidido que Hinata probablemente tenía razón, y que lo más conveniente era ignorar a aquellas personas pero aquel jueves, las burlas y los comentarios fueron aumentando hasta tal punto que la chica se decidió por averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Aquella semana había estado llena de pruebas, y con el dolor de su alma Kiba había tenido que rechazar casi todas las invitaciones que Tayuya le había hecho. La chica ya ni siquiera lo miraba cuando pasaba a su lado en los recreos. Kiba sabía que estaba enojada y lo último que quería era una Tayuya más violenta de lo normal. Pero por suerte el periodo de pruebas había terminado, de hecho Halloween se acercaba y el baile que la escuela preparaba para esa fecha era uno de los eventos más entretenidos para todos los estudiantes.

-¡Tayuya! – la llamó a la salida, cuando ella y las otras dos tutoras esperaban a sus alumnos. Como el sábado se hacia el baile, el viernes sólo se prepararían todas las decoraciones para el día siguiente, así que los seis habían decidido dejar la clase para aquel jueves – ¿Qué te parece si después de clases con Hinata me voy a tu casa?

-¿Qué te parece si no vas donde Hinata y te vienes derecho a mi casa? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios.

Kiba tragó saliva.

-Pero… - la verdad era que le daba cosa dejar plantada a Hinata cuando ella se esforzaba tanto por hacerle clases entretenidas y didácticas (de hecho, desde que había empezado a tener clases con ella sus notas habían mejorado algo) pero sabía que no debía decirle eso a Tayuya. La chica ya había demostrado sentir celos de su tutora anteriormente y él no quería provocarla. - ¿Y Naruto? – dijo al final.

-¿A quién mierda le importa? Vámonos.

Kiba miró a todas partes sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa para no irse con su novia le dijo a Hinata que no podría irse con ella ese día. Por dentro, el estaba esperando que algo así sucediese.

La mejor parte para Kiba era que el baile de Halloween era en parejas y de todas las veces que él había ido ninguna había conseguido una. Pero ese año tenía una novia que seguro iría con él. Ya no podía esperar porque fuera sábado.

-¡Tayu! – Gritó con emoción cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica - ¡Este sábado es la fiesta de Halloween!

-Ah, sí. Yo no voy a ir.

Como si el cielo hubiese caído sobre sus hombros, Kiba sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Ese baile es para idiotas – dijo ella, con simpleza – yo y mis amigos nunca hemos ido ni pensamos ir.

-Pero… - Kiba no sabía que decir. Tenía que convencerla de alguna manera. – Podemos ir juntos.

-¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre, pedazo de imbécil? – gruñó ella. – Te dije que tenemos que mantener esto en secreto.

-¿O sea que nunca se te ocurrió que podríamos ir juntos?

-No.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer esa noche? ¿Quedarte acá, sola?

-No. Como siempre, para esa fecha, me voy a juntar con esos otros pendejos.

Ahora Kiba no sólo estaba dolido, estaba indignado.

-¿O sea que no me vas a acompañar al baile y además vas a quedarte con tus amigotes acá tomando y drogándote, como siempre?

-¿Acompañarte? ¡Kiba, tu no vas a ir a ese baile!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque yo no quiero, por la puta que te parió!

-De la única forma que puedes convencerme de no ir es si estamos juntos esa noche.

Tayuya lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo:

-No puedo. Ya hice planes.

Ni en un millón de años Kiba habría admitido lo siguiente, pero por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hago qué? Yo solamente no quiero saber que mi novio está en una fiesta rodeado de putas en celo.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Si – respondió ella pero sus ojos gritaban lo contrario – no confío en esas perras.

-Pero tú si vas a estar con tus amiguitos acá, haciendo quizás que…

-¿No confías en mi?

Kiba se detuvo a pensarlo ¿Confiaba en ella? No.

-No confío en tus amigos.

-Kiba… - Tayuya se acercó a Kiba y le acarició una mejilla con su suave mano. Kiba sintió que se derretía con el roce de su piel. Pero no le dijo nada mas, en vez de eso, la chica le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Había mil cosas que Kiba quería decirle a ella pero después de ese beso no tuvo las agallas. – ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido ahora?

-¿Qué cosa? – Tayuya sacó algo de debajo de su almohada y Kiba supo enseguida que era. - ¡Tayu! ¡Yo nunca he…!

-¿Nunca? ¿Me estas jodiendo, hijo de puta? ¡Entonces tienes que hacerlo ahora!

-Me… no se…

-Kiba, si esta es la primera vez que lo vas a hacer no te va a pasar nada. Confía en mí.

Tras un último suspiro Kiba agarró el porro que Tayuya le pasó, lo miro receloso y luego la miró a ella.

-Lo voy a hacer con una condición.

-¿Qué?

-Que me prometas que esto es lo único que vas a usar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Lo único?

-Nada más fuerte.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré.

Y así, Kiba probó marihuana por primera vez en su vida. Tal y como Tayuya le había dicho, nada pasó pero para Kiba aquella había sido una gran hazaña.

-Tayuya, creo que tengo que irme.

A pesar de que no quería, Kiba estaba comenzado a sentir que ya no debía estar en casa de Tayuya. Era casi de noche y la chica había comenzado a insistirle que vuelva a fumar. No le importaba para nada que al otro día tuviesen clases o que Kiba tuviese que volver a su casa. Tayuya no se vio muy feliz, pero terminó por aceptarlo y cuando se despidieron, la chica le dio un frio beso y cerró la puerta prácticamente en su cara. El chico se sintió terriblemente culpable de dejarla sola, y aquel sentimiento de culpa sólo empeoraría cuando volviera a su casa.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar a su casa era que su mama no lo hubiese recibido con un grito por llegar tan tarde. Luego vio un par de cervezas tiradas en el suelo. Aquello no era del todo extraño pero por lo general se daba más los fines de semana. Lo que lo dejó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula completamente caída fue ver a un hombre pasar desde el baño hasta la pieza de su mama usando nada más que una toalla para cubrir la zona de sus caderas. Lo peor de todo era que no aquel no era cualquier hombre, era Kakuzu, uno de los Akatsuki.

Furioso, Kiba abrió de un puñetazo la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y los encontró a los dos acostados en la cama de la mujer. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-¡Kiba!

-¡Mama! ¿¡Que mierda es esto!?

-¡Kiba no seas tan maleducado con mis invitados! – la risa que soltó luego la mujer delato que estaba borracha.

-¡El está en mi escuela! – Gritó Kiba - ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-No exageres, Kiba. Kakuzu solamente quería saber si podía darme otra cosa en vez de dinero por el piercing que se hizo. – rio una vez más.

Kiba no pudo soportarlo más. Su madre estaba actuando como una verdadera prostituta. El chico salió a toda prisa de su casa sin saber a dónde ir. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Tayuya y preguntarle si podía pasar la noche donde ella, pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era más destrucción. Por suerte el auto de su hermana estaba estacionado en la esquina. Aparentemente Hana lo había estado esperando, porque lo miraba desde el asiendo del conductor. El chico se paró y se fue donde ella. Los dos verían que podían hacer a continuación.

Gaara y Kankuro estaban jugando play en el comedor por lo que Temari aprovechó de usar el computador y revisar su facebook, sin que sus hermanos estuviesen molestándola. No había nada interesante, sólo lo mismo de siempre y la chica aprovechó que se había metido para postear un tierno corazón en el muro de Shikamaru. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando captó algo que le llamó la atención. Era un comentario de Shino, uno de los amigos de Shikamaru y decía:

_"El contenido de ese blog me parece extremadamente ofensivo y para nada gracioso. Si tu lo consideras gracioso obviamente tienes algún problema para ponerte en el lugar de otras personas."_

Temari se dio cuenta de que el comentario se refería a un link que una chica, a la que ella nunca había visto antes, había publicado. La rubia hizo click en él y éste la llevó a un blog, como bien había dicho Shino en su comentario. Pero ella jamás se esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. Aquel blog estaba casi completamente dedicado a ella y a Hinata. Había sido creado hace sólo dos días pero ya tenía por lo menos diez publicaciones. Los únicos posts que no se referían a ellas se trataban de Sasuke y de cómo el chico estaba rompiendo los corazones de todas las mujeres de la secundaria de Konoha. Por lo demás, todas las otras entradas se burlaban de ambas chicas física y psicológicamente. El último post, sin embargo, era el más ofensivo.

_"Sigamos hablando de las prostitutas de Konoha: Temari y Hinata. Las pobres no tienen idea de por qué todos nos reímos en sus caras. Es tan gracioso como ya nadie las toma en serio, pero quien podría tomar enserio a esas estrellas porno? Quizás después de esto pierdan unos cuantos fans y se vean obligadas a grabar mas videos de ellas acostándose con hombres al azar. La pregunta es ¿A quién van a elegir esta vez? Temari seguro va a volver a probar con los Akatsuki porque la chica últimamente se ve bastante aburrida de su actual novio, Shikamaru Nara. Para Hinata esta más difícil, pero pensemos. Ya le robó el novio a Sakura, por lo tanto… a quien podría robarle el novio esta vez? Quizás quiera seguir los pasos de su nueva mejor amiga y se atreva a competir con Konan por Pein. Claro que Konan es mucho más bonita. Por lo menos no se hace la inocente como Hinata. Todos sabemos lo fácil que es. El único que sufre con todo esto es Neji, porque tiene que cumplir el rol de guardaespaldas ya que la estúpida de su prima no puede cuidarse sola. Bueno, los hermanos de Temari pasan por lo mismo. No me imagino cómo debe sentirse que tu hermana mayor lleve distintos hombres a su casa cada noche como si se tratara de un burdel. Supongo que deben estar traumatizados los pobres. Creo que esto es todo por ahora. Hombres, si están leyendo esto, no se dejen engañar por esas dos moscas muertas. Quizás que enfermedad agarren. Mujeres, no sigan su ejemplo. No van a quedar bien!"_

Temari estaba indignada. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba de rabia.

-_Hinata, estas ahí?_ – le pregunto enseguida a través del chat.

-_Si_ – respondió la otra de inmediato –_Hola, Temari-san. Como estas?_

-Que como estoy? Viste el blog?

-_Sí._

-_Hinata, tenemos que hacer algo!_

-_No sabemos quienes fueron._

-_Es obvio quienes fueron!_

No tuvo que leerlo dos veces para descubrir quienes habían escrito aquello. Ino y Sakura. Las dos chicas habían estado obsesionadas con Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y ahora Sakura parecía andar atrás de Itachi. Además ella había estado con Naruto cuando él la engañó con Hinata. Era obvio que se trataba de ellas dos. Incluso, las personas que escribían en ese blog sabían que Temari estaba un poco distante de Shikamaru e Ino era una de las amigas más cercanas al chico. Probablemente ella era la única que se había dado cuenta.

_-¿Quiénes?_

-_Ino y Sakura!_

-_Temari… no, no lo creo._

-_Hinata abre los ojos!_

-_Quizás deberíamos olvidarlo._

-_Estás loca?_

-_Es que Temari, no quiero más problemas._

-_Por eso mismo vamos a terminar con esto!_

-¿Van a ir al baile de Halloween?

Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban, como la mayor parte de la escuela, en el gimnasio ayudando a arreglar todo para el evento del día siguiente, pero ninguno de los tres estaba siendo de mucha ayuda a decir verdad. En realidad lo único que hacían era pretender que ayudaban cuando sólo se dedicaban a conversar.

-Yo no puedo – dijo Naruto - ¿Recuerdan que no puedo asistir a ninguna actividad que realice la secundaria hasta nuevo aviso? – Él y Hinata habían decidido no ir, una porque Naruto tenía prohibido ir y otra porque Hinata no se sentía con ánimos de ir a una fiesta. – Bueno, no ha habido ningún nuevo aviso.

-Yo creo que si – dijo Shikamaru tras un largo suspiro – Es problemático pero Temari quiere ir.

-¿Y tú, Kiba?

-Todavía no se. – La conversación que había tenido con Tayuya todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza. El realmente quería ir, pero no quería hacer enojar a su novia.

-¿De qué hablan? – Ino y Sakura se acababan de acercar a los chicos y los miraban sonrientes.

-De la fiesta de mañana – suspiró Shikamaru.

-Ah – Sakura se veía triste.

-¿Qué, no tienen pareja?

-Yo si – contestó Ino con entusiasmo. – ¡Ese chico lindo de los Akatsuki me invitó!

-¿Cuál chico lindo? – Quiso saber Kiba. Desde la noche anterior que odiaba más que nunca a los Akatsuki.

-Deidara – Ino dio un par de saltitos cuando dijo su nombre.

-¿El travesti?

-¡No es un travesti! ¿Y por que de repente suenas como Tayuya?

Kiba se sonrojó y miro hacia otra dirección. Justo en ese momento Tayuya apareció frente a sus ojos. Estaba cerca de las graderías y hablaba con alguien. Kiba casi sufrió un paro cardiaco cuando se dio cuenta de que Tayuya estaba hablando con Hidan, para variar ¿No que ella dejaría de hablar con él si Kiba y ella empezaban a salir? ¿De que podrían estar hablando? Ellos eran de pandillas rivales y aun así hablaban como si nada, pero Tayuya era capaz de darle una cachetada a Kiba si se le acercaba en público. Aparentemente, para sus amigos él era mucho peor que uno de los Akatsuki. Malditos Akatsuki ¿Por qué tenían que existir?

El chico estaba tan furioso que dejó de pensar y comenzó a actuar bajo puro instinto.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, mañana?

Sakura se sonrojó y miró a Kiba con sorpresa pero al final le respondió que sí y se veía bastante contenta.

-Hola – porque siempre que algo podía salir mal, salía peor, Temari y Hinata se acercaron al grupo. Temari tenía una sonrisa que sólo podía significar peligro.

-Hola – respondieron los demás. Ni Ino ni Sakura fueron capaces de sostener la mirada.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

Si un momento atrás estaban nerviosas, ahora las dos amigas se veían aterradas.

-¿De… de qué? – preguntó Ino, armándose de valor.

-Ya saben de qué – respondió la otra rubia, todavía sonriendo. – Vimos lo que escribieron en ese estúpido blog.

Sakura había presentido aquello. Karin había sido la de la idea y aun así eran ellas dos las que recibían toda la culpa. Por suerte Ino la había convencido de no escribir nada sobre Tayuya, porque realmente no querían tener que enfrentarse con ella. Claro que Temari se veía igual de temible, sólo quedaba esperar que fuera un poco más civilizada.

-¿Qué blog?

-¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¿Y asi te atreves a llamarnos moscas muertas a nosotras?

-¿Temari, que pasa?

-No te metas, Shikamaru.

Los tres chicos miraban entre confundidos y aterrados a las chicas.

-Temari…

-No, Sakura. Déjame hablar a mí. Así que te enteraste de mi pequeño secreto y también encuentras gracioso la broma cruel que le jugaron a Hinata. Tú debes ser muy afortunada, las dos deben serlo. Ni si quiera me voy a detener a explicarles por qué tuve que hacer lo que hice, porque sus cerebros de mosquito no van a poder entenderlo. De hecho, dudo que puedan seguir el ritmo de lo que les estoy diciendo, pero no pienso rebajarme a su nivel para que entiendan lo que quiero decirles. Ustedes dos son las personas más básicas que he conocido en mi vida. Si mis películas porno… - Temari ya ni si quiera estaba interesada en medir sus palabras – se vendían como lo hicieron es por mujeres como ustedes que disfrutan cuando un hombre las ve y las trata como objetos. Por mujeres como ustedes que de lo único que se preocupan es de la apariencia y jamás se dedican a pensar que hay cosas más importantes. Yo me preocupo de verme bien, lo admito. Pero creo que es mucho más importante tener un cerebro que no sólo sirva para elegir que ponerme cada mañana. Ustedes creen que son la gran cosa porque están enamoradas de Sasuke y creen que todo otro hombre es inferior a él simplemente porque él las trata como basura. Él sólo confirma algo que ustedes ya creen por sí mismas. Yo me pregunto si ustedes dos serian capaces de pasar por lo que hemos pasado Hinata y yo. Lo dudo. Su pequeño mundo gira en torno a cosas tan básicas que no entienden a personas mucho más maduras y más profundas y las juzgan porque no saben. Porque no son capaces de ver mas allá de sus propias narices. Ya sé que creyeron que su jueguito sería muy ingenioso y que jamás descubriríamos que fueron ustedes, pero déjenme decirles algo: La razón por la que era obvio que ustedes dos lo hicieron es porque todos nos damos cuenta de que tienen un complejo de inferioridad tan grande que necesitan hacer sentir mal al resto para sentirse mejor ustedes dos. Han dedicado tanto tiempo en perseguir a Sasuke y en verse lindas que mataron todas sus neuronas por el desuso ¿Y saben qué? Ni siquiera son tan bonitas.

Sakura e Ino estaban literalmente a punto de llorar.

-Qui… quisiera agregar algo – dijo Hinata tímidamente. – Si sienten que les estamos ganando en algo, no cuestionen nuestras acciones, cuestionen las suyas.

Las palabras de Hinata se habían referido obviamente a Naruto y el hecho de que el post mencionaba como ella le había robado el novio a Sakura, pero habían sido tan precisas que un par de personas murmuraron sorprendidos cuando ella habló.

Temari se alejó y Hinata la siguió. Ambas, Sakura e Ino se quedaron paralizadas mirándolas alejarse. Naruto y Shikamaru, por su lado, no le daban crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nadie se va a agarrar a patadas? – Kiba tuvo que contenerse cuando escucho la voz de Hidan intentando animar la pelea - ¡Que aburridas estas hijas de puta! ¡Princesa, anda tú a avivar la cosa!

Tayuya también se iba cuando Kiba la agarró por el brazo. La chica lo miró sorprendida pero no le dijo nada.

-Tayuya… tengo que decirte algo. – Ella lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones que inspiraban tanto temor – Mañana voy a ir al baile, y voy a ir con Sakura.

El chico no esperó una respuesta. Ni siquiera quiso mirar que cara puso su novia, simplemente se fue ¿Le esperaba una gran pelea? Si, estaba seguro de eso, pero dudaba que ella lo fuera a dejar. Tal vez estaba siendo estúpido al sentirse tan confiado, pero después de todo lo que la chica había luchado por estar con él dudaba que fuera a terminar la relación. Además, una parte de él sentía que Tayuya merecía lo que él estaba haciendo y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata sacó sus garras, mas o menos hahah. Y que opinan de Kiba? esta bn o mal lo que hizo? Espero que les haya gustado el capi!<strong>


	28. Todos lo queríamos

**Wow! Este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo y no se por que! Espero que no hayan muchos errores de ortografía. Lo terminé de corregir recien y es un poco tarde ^^ mis ojos estan cansados hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

Hace media hora que no pestañaba, o por lo menos así lo sentía él porque sus ojos realmente comenzaban a dolerle. Cada cinco minutos recordaba que tenía que respirar, acción que ya no parecía ser instintiva. Lo único que Kiba era capaz de hacer en ese momento era mirar fijamente a la pestaña del chat de facebook, completamente aturdido. El nombre de Tayuya aparecía en la parte superior de la ventana y cada vez que Kiba leía ese nombre, su estomago se revolvía.

Quería hablarle. Desde el día anterior, después que le dijo que iría al baile con Sakura, que no sabía nada de ella. Quería pedirle perdón y decirle que si se lo pedía, dejaría plantada a Sakura sólo para estar con ella. Eso era lo que realmente quería. Sin embargo, si había algo que a Kiba le sobraba era orgullo y aquel orgullo no le permitía ni siquiera dirigirse a la chica.

_"Deja que ella te busque"_

Se decía a sí mismo cuando sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo tras ella. El problema era que conociendo a Tayuya, ella estaba seguramente pasando por la misma situación, diciéndose a por dentro las mismas cosas. Si ninguno cedía, esa pelea seria definitiva. Ahí era cuando Kiba volvía a sentir que era él quien debía dejar su orgullo de lado y agachar la cabeza.

Pero no todavía.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar facebook e irse de allí, Tayuya subió una foto con una cita en inglés que a Kiba le costó casi una media hora más entender. En parte porque Inglés no era si mejor asignatura, pero también porque los nervios lo tenían con la cabeza en blanco. Cuando por fin entendió el significado de las palabras, Sakon, Kimimaro y Jirobo le habían comentado algo.

_"I just want to have a completely, adventurous, weird life" (Sólo quiero tener una vida completamente aventurera y rara)_

-Quiero tener una… ¿Que era _adventu_… eso? – se pregunto a sí mismo y buscó las palabras en el traductor de Google. Saber lo que significaba no le había ayudado en nada, de hecho le hacía sentir peor ¿Era esa frase para él? ¿Tenía algún significado escondido? Kiba quería creer que Tayuya no era el tipo de mujer que publicaba todo lo que sentía en facebook para que los demás sintieran pena por ella. Realmente quería creer que esa frase no iba dirigida a él, pero… ¿Entonces a que se debía?

Leyó los comentarios de sus amigos y le llegó a hervir la sangre de rabia:

_"Una chica no debería querer algo como eso"_ – decía el comentario de Jirobo

_"Tayuya, todo de ti es lo suficientemente raro, ya"_ – le decía Kimimaro.

"_Acaso no es el tipo de vida que tenemos?"_ – había comentado Sakon. Aquel, había sido el que más había molestado a Kiba. Él quería ser parte de esa locura si eso hacía falta para estar con Tayuya, pero no quería pensar que otros ya eran parte de ella.

XxX

Por lo general, para cualquier evento que realizara la secundaria de Konoha, eran Naruto y Kiba los más entusiasmados y Shikamaru simplemente se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez cuan problemático todo aquello le parecía. Esta vez era todo lo contrario. Naruto no estaba entusiasmado con el baile de Halloween porque ni si quiera asistiría, y Kiba no estaba muy comento de ir con Sakura pero Shikamaru sólo pensaba en que por fin volvería a pasar un tiempo de calidad con su novia. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que él y Temari no pasaban una tarde, mucho menos una noche completa juntos. El chico sentía que ella era la que se alejaba, y lo entendía. Estaba en último año, seguro tenía mucho que estudiar, además tenía que preocuparse contantemente por Gaara y Kankuro según quienes su padre siempre estaba ausente y además había pasado todo ese problema con el blog de Sakura e Ino que debió haberla afectado más de lo que ella demostró. Pero la extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a alguien. A veces temía que tanto tiempo distanciados pudiera terminar con el amor que había entre ellos y aquello le aterraba, por eso esa noche significaba tanto para él. Porque esa noche descubriría si las cosas seguían igual o habían muerto.

Cuando él la fue a buscar a su casa y ella apareció detrás de la puerta, Shikamaru quedó simplemente con la boca abierta. La chica llevaba un vestido rojo, con un escote bastante revelador y un tajo desde la cadera hacia los pies del lado derecho. Por un momento el chico se preguntó qué demonios hacia él saliendo con una chica como ella.

-Te…Temari – dijo. Empezaba a sonar como Hinata.

-Lo sé - respondió ella – es un poco _muy_ escotado, pero bueno… ¿Les gusta hablar de mí a mis espaldas? Les daré algo de que hablar.

Con más orgullo que de costumbre, la chica salió de su casa, seguida de un Shikamaru que aun no lograba cerrar la boca.

Kiba también había ido a buscar a Sakura, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la de Shikamaru cuando la vio. La chica llevaba un vestido rosado, demasiado sacado de un cuento de hadas para el gusto del Inuzuka. Por un momento se preguntó como se habría visto Tayuya en un vestido de fiesta. Seguro ella no se habría puesto nada cursi, lleno de vuelos y más tela de la necesaria, como su actual compañera de baile. Seguramente su vestido habría sido rudo, tal como ella. Quizás negro o quizás verde militar como el bikini que se había puesto para el campamento.

Pero la verdad era que Tayuya no se había puesto ningún vestido, ni si quiera se había molestado en ir a la fiesta, por lo que Kiba nunca sabría como se vería en uno. Tras ese pensamiento, el chico suspiró decepcionado.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta vieron a Shikamaru y a Temari pasar cerca de ellos. Lamentablemente sólo pudieron saludarse con un gesto de la mano porque habría sido demasiado imprudente acercarse a ellos, cuando el día anterior Temari y Sakura habían estado a punto de arrancarse los ojos. Con quienes si se encontraron fue con Ino (quien llevaba un sencillo pero sexy vestido violeta de cuello alto) y Deidara. Kiba suspiró amargamente. Para colmo, los cuatro se sentaron en la misma mesa.

-Hola ¿Me puedo sentar? – Kiba alzó la vista y se encontró con Karin, que no se veía nada mal en su vestido negro. Al parecer la chica no había conseguido pareja de baile, porque estaba sola en ese momento.

-No – respondió Deidara, secamente – estamos esperando a dos personas más.

-¿Con quién viniste? – preguntó Ino intentando hacer que la rudeza de su pareja pasase desapercibida.

-Sola – respondió Karin, con mas amargura de la normal – Suigetsu me invitó pero prefería venir sola que con él… ¿Vieron a Temari?

Ino y Sakura se miraron.

-Si – respondió la rubia.

-¿De verdad cree que puede venir vestida así y esperar que no la llamen puta?

-Karin… - comenzó Sakura – tal vez no deberíamos hablar mal de la gente.

-¿Tal vez? – soltó Kiba, pensando que no lo escucharían. Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte cuando los ojos de Karin se clavaron en él.

-¿Saben que mas escuché? – añadió la pelirroja, ignorándolo. O tal vez no del todo. – Que Tayuya está en este preciso momento…

-¡Karin! – La interrumpió Ino – Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirnos de Tayuya… no lo quiero saber – le dirigió una sonrisa que casi pedía disculpas.

-Me parece que estos asientos nos corresponden – dijo una suave voz, detrás de la pelirroja. Karin se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con Konan. Cuando Kiba la vio, se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Todavía no se olvidaba del piercing que le había hecho. Lo único que hizo que se olvidara de aquello por un momento fue ver quien venía con ella. Cualquiera habría pensado que se trataría de Pein, pero resultaba que esta vez la chica estaba con Hidan.

-¿Dónde está Pein, un? – Al parecer Kiba no era el único sorprendido.

-A él no le gustan este tipo de fiestas – respondió la chica, sentándose al lado de Sakura – Habría venido por mí pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Sí, y me obligó a venir, porque seguramente yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esta mierda – se quejó Hidan sentándose al lado de Ino, quien movió su asiento lo mas lejos de él posible.

-Matar conejos para Jashin no cuenta, hmn.

Karin se quedó un momento, casi como si estuviese esperando que alguien más viniese. Ino y Sakura sabían muy bien que la chica esperaba encontrarse con Sasori, pero después de un par de segundos, bajó la cabeza desilusionada.

-Quizás deberías ir a buscar a Suigetsu – le dijo Ino cuando hubo un silencio muy incomodo en la mesa.

-No vino al final. De hecho, cuando le dije que no prefirió irse a la casa de Tayuya porque…

-Karin – la detuvo Sakura – de verdad ya no queremos…

Furiosa, la pelirroja se marchó dejando sólo un rastro de su pelo detrás de ella. Nuevamente hubo ese silencio incomodo.

-Hola Kiba – El chico arqueó las cejas cuando Konan lo saludó, de pronto ¿Desde cuándo sabia su nombre?

-Ho…hola.

-Me alegro de que hayas elegido bien con quien venir hoy.

Kiba no dijo nada, sólo la quedó mirando un poco confundido. Por lo general Konan siempre le había parecido una persona relativamente normal (relativamente porque se juntaba con todos esos monstruos) pero después de lo que paso con Kakuzu todos los Akatsuki le repugnaban por igual. De hecho en ese momento podía sentir el doble sentido de su frase y el tono acusador con el que lo había dicho. Nada le daba el derecho de meterse en su vida.

-Konan, no tienes de que preocuparte. Kiba odia a Tayuya tanto como todos nosotros. – comentó Sakura. Ino no paraba de mirar con ojos perdidos a Deidara, pero su amiga sentía la tención que había allí. Sabía que los Akatsuki estaban más enojados que nunca con los del Sonido y cualquiera que no formara parte de ellos era parte del enemigo.

Pero Kiba era tan obstinado como podían serlo los Akatsuki.

-No la odio – contradijo a Sakura. La chica lo miró con horror.

-No estoy diciendo que debas odiarla – continuó Konan con ese inquietante tono de voz que tenia – sólo te digo que te cuides. Ninguno de ellos es de confiar.

-Y ustedes si lo son. – de donde Kiba estaba sacando toda esa valentía para decir aquellas cosas, era imposible saberlo. O quizás se debía al par de cervezas que se tomó antes de salir de su casa.

-Quizás te hemos dado la impresión equivocada pero en nosotros puedes confiar. De hecho tú nos agradas, a Pein y a mí. Y también nos agrada tu familia.

-A Kakuzu quizás le agrada tu mamá demasiado – Murmuró Hidan, mordazmente. Kiba no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Así que lo sabían.

-Si supieras todas las cosas que ellos han hecho no podrías mirarlos a los ojos. –continuó Konan lanzando una mirada de reproche a su amigo. – los del Sonido.

-Ella tiene razón – comentó Sakura – Si te involucras con ellos vas a salir herido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? – le pregunto Ino a Deidara. EL asintió pero no parecía muy convencido. – Sakura, ustedes también deberían.

-Después Ino.

La chica negó con la cabeza pero se fue a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una intervención? – preguntó Kiba, aburrido del tema.

-Es un consejo. No queremos que te involucres con la gente equivocada.

-No entiendo en que te afecta lo que yo haga con mi vida – espetó el chico – si se trata de los piercings y los tatuaje no te preocupes. Lo voy a seguir haciendo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante seguir teniendo contacto con ellos?

-No lo es. Ni si quiera tengo contacto con ellos – mintió – pero no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas. – Hidan rio - ¿Qué?

El Akatsuki lo miró, con algo similar a lastima en los ojos. Aquello sólo hizo que Kiba se enfadara más.

-Nada. Tenía la impresión de que sí la odiabas.

-¿A quién?

-¿A quién más? A la princesita del Sonido.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarla?

-¿Porque te trata como un pedazo de mierda que encontró tirado en el basurero? ¿O acaso crees que le importas tres carajos porque te cogió en el baño del bar después de la batalla de bandas?

Kiba quedó sin palabras ¿Cómo sabia él eso?

-¿Kiba, lo… lo hiciste con Tayuya? – le preguntó Sakura, escandalizada.

-No te creas tan especial, perro pulgoso – continuó Hidan. A Kiba le desesperaba lo mucho que le recordaba a su novia – Tal vez te hizo creer que le gustabas por esa mierda, pero la verdad es que esa perra hace eso. Se lleva a los hijos de puta al baño de donde sea que esté y los coge porque así es ella ¿O no te acuerdas de esa vez que llegaste a interrumpirnos en el puto baño de hombres cuando fuimos a acampar?

Aquel recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Kiba se saltara un latido. Hidan tenía razón, Kiba se había sentido especial aquella noche, pero ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Hidan. Al parecer era más común de lo que el pensaba que su novia tuviera un poco "acción" en los baños de hombres. De hecho, Kiba no sabía hasta donde habría llegado si él no los hubiera encontrado.

Pero aquello había sido distinto. Tayuya había escuchado que Kiba y Karui se habían besado la noche anterior y todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por celos. Quería llamar la atención de Kiba, Hidan podía ser su premio de consuelo, pero era Kiba quien realmente le interesaba. O eso quería creer el chico.

-¿Qué? – Konan miró a Hidan tan escandalizada como Sakura lo había estado minutos atrás - ¿Tu te acostaste con ella? ¿Después de lo que nos hizo a Pein y a mí?

Hidan se quedó mirando a Konan intentando decir algo, pero fallando miserablemente. Por mucho tiempo el chico no había estado seguro si aquello había ocurrido o no, pero después de unas semanas había estado casi completamente convencido de que si había pasado. Tayuya lo había negado, pero quizás ella lo había olvidado también, después de todo ambos habían estado fuera de sí mismos esa noche.

-No… - comenzó a decir, al fin – lo soñé.

-¿Soñaste que te acostabas con esa tipa, después de lo que nos hizo?

Otra vez lo ponía en una situación incómoda.

-¿Dije Tayuya? quise decir… - miró alrededor – tú. Soñé que me acostaba contigo en un baño. – en aquel momento Hidan se odió a sí mismo por no saber más nombres de otras chicas.

XxX

Todos los que ellos conocían, o al menos la mayoría, se encontraban en ese momento en la fiesta de Halloween. Naruto y Hinata, en cambio, se encontraban acostados, entre los brazos del otro mirando cómoda y tranquilamente "Tres metros sobre el cielo". Hinata había leído el libro y se moría de ganas de ver la película. Naruto no había estado muy convencido al principio, las películas románticas no eran lo suyo, pero no podía decirle que no a Hinata.

Ella había dicho en su casa que pasaría la noche donde Temari, ya que ninguna de las dos iría a la fiesta, según ella, pero en realidad se quedaría toda la noche donde su novio. Aquella había sido la primera mentira que le había dicho a su padre en toda su vida, y se sentía horriblemente culpable. Cada cinco minutos se preguntaba cuan decepcionado estaría él si se enterara de que su hija mayor le había mentido así.

Luego recordó el peor problema que estaba enfrentando. Tras un suspiro Hinata trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la película pero no pudo. Su posible embarazo la estaba aterrando y lo peor de todo era que aun no se animaba a hablarlo con Naruto. Obviamente el estaba al tanto de la situación y tenía el mismo temor que ella. Podía notar en sus ojos lo preocupado que estaba cada vez que se miraban. Simplemente, nunca se habían puesto a conversar que harían en caso de. Hinata sentía que hablarlo sería convertirlo en una realidad.

-¿Hinata, pasa algo?

-No, Naruto-kun.

XxX

Shikamaru miró a su alrededor y honestamente no pudo encontrar a alguien que se viera la mitad de hermosa que Temari. De hecho, de vez en cuando sentía que otros la quedaban mirando con ojos desorbitados y aquello le resultaba increíblemente problemático. El lado positivo era que la chica había estado igual que al comienzo de su relación; no paraba de provocarlo con sus bromas maliciosas y de vez en cuando se burlaba de él por sus reacciones inocentes. Todo entre ellos parecía estar perfectamente bien. Shikamaru deseaba que aquel momento durase para siempre. No tenían que estar en una fiesta, pero deseaba nunca tener que volver a alejarse de ella.

-Tu amigo es un idiota ¿Por qué tenía que venir con esa cabeza hueca? – le preguntó Temari cuando vieron a Kiba en la pista de baile con Sakura.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta: para sacarle celos a Tayuya. Obviamente no le podía decir eso a Temari porque ella no sabía que ellos dos estaban saliendo.

-Creo que el que más lo lamenta es él mismo – comentó el chico – tuvo que sentarse con los Akatsuki y no creo que eso le haya gustado nada.

Temari rió.

-Naruto y Hinata tampoco vinieron – observó la chica – es una lástima. Últimamente me está empezando a caer bien esa chica.

-Naruto está castigado. No puede participar de ningún evento que realice la escuela.

Temari no dijo nada. Sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que no habían ido. Seguro tenía que ver con Hinata y su miedo de estar embarazada.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Al final de aquella noche sólo ellos dos habían logrado estar juntos en la fiesta. Naruto y Hinata habían tenido que quedarse en casa y Kiba y Tayuya ni siquiera estaban juntos. Lo que ninguno de ellos seis sabia, era que sólo una de las tres parejas lograría sobrevivir a sus problemas al final del año.

-¿Ese es Neji? – preguntó Temari cuando notó un par de ojos claros mirándola fijamente.

-Que problemático – suspiró Shikamaru, convencido de que el Hyuga miraba a su novia por lo linda que se veía. Lo que él no sabía, era que según el castaño, su prima debía encontrarse en ese preciso momento en casa de Temari, quien estaba justo allí en la fiesta, frente a sus ojos.

Neji suspiró. Debió habérselo imaginado. Si Temari estaba ahí, significaba que Hinata estaba con Naruto. Por un momento el chico pensó dejar plantada a su pareja e irse a la casa de Naruto para molerlo a patadas, pero luego de meditarlo un poco se contuvo. Después de todo, de todas las personas que conocía en la secundaria Konoha, Naruto era una de las que más le agradaba. Y probablemente la única que aprobaba para Hinata.

XxX

-No bailas nada mal – le dijo Sakura a Kiba en el odio. Jamás creyó que le diría un cumplido a Kiba, quien siempre le había caído relativamente mal.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco.

-No sé si te gusta o no esa chica del sonido pero… si es así espero que puedas olvidarla. Yo lo hice con Sasuke. – Kiba no dijo nada. No podía interesarle menos lo que ocurriera con la vida de Sakura y la verdad era que hablar de Sasuke era peor que ponerse a hablar de las notas que habían sacado en el año. – Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale un pájaro en mano que cien volando.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Esto.

Sin previo aviso, Sakura se acercó a Kiba lo más que pudo e intentó darle un beso en los labios. El chico se alejó de ella al instante en que se dio cuenta de cuál era su intención, horrorizado.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Yo… yo pensé que…

-No pienses – la cortó Kiba, secamente – No es tu fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir que… sí, me gusta otra persona y la verdad es que no va a dejar de gustarme porque ande besando otras chicas.

-Lo siento. Últimamente siento que todo lo que hago termina fracasando.

-Eso es porque estas desesperada por conseguir un chico cuando podrías estar sola, perfectamente.

Kiba sabía que aquello le dolería a la chica, pero él nunca se había caracterizado por tener tacto. Además, Sakura necesitaba escuchar la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¡Sakura! – Ambos miraron a quien venía hecho un mar de lagrimas hacia donde la chica. Se trataba de Ino y por alguna razón lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué paso?

-¡De… Deidara! ¡Lo vi besando a otra chica atrás del escenario! – le contó entre sollozos. - ¡Yo sólo quería que esta noche fuera buena!

-Todos queríamos eso, Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>El baile no fue tan exitoso para nuestros protas XD Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Creo que mas que una comedia esto se está volviendo un drama. Por si no lo notaron hay una graaaaaan pista de lo que ocurrirá mas adelante. <strong>

**Cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer *-* Sus comentarios son mi alimento! Hahahah**


	29. Ataque de risa

**Les aviso desde ya que en este capitulo hay Lemon! No muy explicito, pero lemon al fin ^^ Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>

-¡Cálmate Ino! – le decía su mejor amiga mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Ambas, se habían ido derechamente a casa de Karin después de la fiesta. Habían visto tan mal a la rubia que prefirieron volver antes de que acabase y realmente no querían dejarla sola en el estado que se encontraba.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntaba ella entre sollozos - ¡Justo después de que yo lo bese a él! ¡Lo encontré con esa perra metiéndole la lengua por la garganta!

-¿Quién fue? – quiso saber Sakura. Ino no había dicho una vez de quien se trataba.

-¡Esa estúpida tetona que está en la clase de Hinata! ¡Ni si quiera se su nombre! ¡Solamente sé que tiene el pelo largo y negro y siempre usa una bufanda tipo militar!

Karin abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Kin? – Las otras dos chicas la miraron – No puede ser. Ella es mi amiga y… bueno amiga de todos los del sonido.

-¡Maldito! – Gritó Ino tapándose la cara con las manos - ¡Es un hipócrita!

Sakura suspiró. Hace un tiempo atrás había estado tan convencida de que los Akatsuki eran mucho mejores personas que los del Sonido pero cada día que pasaba la decepcionaban más. Ino tenía razón, Deidara había actuado muy hipócritamente. Sólo unas horas antes habían estado escuchando a Konan hablar mal de los del sonido, casi amenazando a Kiba para que se mantuviera alejado de ellos y él deja de lado a su pareja para besarse justamente con una de ellos. A veces parecía que aunque esas dos pandillas se odiaban, se sentían increíblemente atraídas hacia la otra, casi como si existiera una relación de amor-odio entre ambas.

-Son todos unos hipócritas - dijo Sakura al fin, por lo bajo.

-Ya no tenemos que involucrarnos más con ellos – añadió Karin.

-¡No lo entiendo! – Siguió Ino, ignorando a las otras dos - ¿Por qué no se conformó conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a buscar a esa estúpida?

-No pienses que es tu culpa, Ino – intentó alentarla Sakura – no es que tu no le hayas gustado, o que haya algo malo contigo. Lo que pasa es que seguramente ambas pandillas se andan provocando mutuamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, es una conclusión que acabo de sacar pero… para empezar Itachi fue el novio de Temari, quien es la hermana de los mejores amigos, por lo menos en ese tiempo, de su hermano a quien Itachi odia. Sasori… - dudó por un momento – buscó a Karin sin cansancio hasta que la consiguió. Hidan y Tayuya lo hicieron en un baño público, aunque creo que ahí fue Tayuya la que lo buscó a él porque parece que después hizo lo mismo con Kiba, no sé muy bien, pero de todas maneras. Y ahora esto. No debes creer que fuiste tú la que lo alejó.

-Pero Kin no tiene nada que ver con esos idiotas del sonido – la defendió Karin. – Ni yo. Tenemos amigos en común y eso es todo.

-Espero que Pein los encuentre y los mate. – suspiró Ino.

-¿Pero saben que me da risa? – Comenzó Karin – como Tayuya ha ido bajando de categoría.

-¿Por?

-Nunca me ha dicho quien fue su primer… ya saben- las otras dos asintieron – pero sé que después de eso se acostó con Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué?!

-…Y bueno, tenemos que aceptar que él es perfecto. Después estuvo con Shikamaru. No es necesariamente mi tipo, pero tiene algo que lo hace atractivo ¿no creen? – Ino y Sakura volvieron a asentir. – Después con Hidan, aparentemente. Ya sé que él no está nada mal, pero el tipo seguramente va a terminar convirtiéndose en algún asesino en serie o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, no hay que ser muy cuerdo para meterse con él - las tres chicas soltaron una risita – ¿Y después Kiba? hasta su aliento huele a perro. –aquel último comentario les paralizó la risa.

-Yo me acosté con Kiba en una fiesta – dijo Ino, abatida.

-Yo intenté besarlo esta noche y me rechazó – les contó Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Sakura, como se te ocurre! – exclamó Ino, en shock - ¡Que Tayuya jamás se entere! Ya sabes cómo es ella con Kiba ¡Esta loca por él!

XxX

Como todas las domingos en la mañana que su hermana no estaba y su mama todavía no despertaba, Kiba se llevó un vaso de leche a su pieza, unas cuantas galletitas y se puso a navegar en su computador. Lo primero que abrió, al igual que el día anterior fue su facebook y casi no pudo creer lo que vio.

Tenía un mensaje de Tayuya.

_"Kiba, que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde? Yo voy a estar sola todo el día. Ven lo antes posible"_

Le costó unos minutos procesar la información. Tayuya le había escrito. Ella lo había buscado a él y lo estaba invitando a pasar la tarde juntos.

_"Voy saliendo"_

Le respondió el, de inmediato. Estaba a punto de apagarlo todo cuando sus ojos captaron unas imágenes donde salía su novia, y, aunque no se veía tan mal como en otras fotos que había visto de ella, se notaba que tampoco estaba en el mejor estado. De hecho, en varias de las fotos salía con Suigetsu, quien, según Kiba, no era tan cercano a la pelirroja. Aun así en varias ocasiones salían riendo juntos, tomando juntos, hasta abrazándose. Con incluso más ganas que antes, Kiba fue donde Tayuya a toda velocidad.

-Hola – le dijo cuando llegó y ella le abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? – le preguntó Tayuya inmediatamente, mientras lo hacía pasar.

-Estuvo aburrido. Sakura e Ino son unas insoportables.

-¿También estuviste con esa perra descerebrada?

-Solamente un rato, después desapareció con Deidara ¿Y a ti? Vi en tus fotos que lo pasaste muy buen. Sobre todo con Suigetsu.

-_Nah_, de hecho me porté jodidamente bien, hijo de puta – le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa nada propia de ella. Kiba la quedó mirando con cero expresiones en el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Les dije a esos idiotas que no me sentía bien así que no iba a tomar mucho y no me hicieron ningún problema, esos estúpidos crédulos.

-¿No tomaste?

-Solamente unas cervezas – era verdad, en todas las fotos que Kiba había visto, la había visto con nada más que una cerveza en la mano. – Y no es tan aburrido. Incluso me cagué de risa con todas las estupideces que esos idiotas hacían. Como yo estaba sobria los veía hacer el ridículo.

Kiba sonrió aliviado. Hasta se podía decir que estaba contento de escuchar que Tayuya había hecho algo así por él.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y vos, perro de mierda? ¿Cómo te portaste?

-Excelente – Kiba le dirigió una sonrisa altanera aunque por dentro se preguntó si debía contarle sobre Sakura y ese beso que intentó darle. Al final decidió no hacerlo, porque cuando Tayuya se recostó sobre su cama y lo invitó a unírsele con una mirada agresiva y seductora que a Kiba le encantaba, se dio cuenta de que aquel momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo contándole algo sin importancia.

-Estaba pensando que… - comenzó Tayuya cuando Kiba se acostó a su lado – como ayer me porté tan bien hoy deberías compensármelo.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente. Su cabeza se había llenado de ideas de cómo compensarle lo que ella quisiera. No podía creer que su novia fuera tan genial de insinuarle algo como aquello.

-¿Compensártelo como? – le preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

La sonrisa de Tayuya fue más amplia aun y un poco aterradora, a decir verdad.

-Fumemos mariguana.

De un segundo a otro, Kiba dejó de sonreír. ¿Con que a eso se refería? Debió habérselo imaginado. Aunque estaba decepcionado, no se opuso. Por el contrario hizo lo que su novia quería y esta vez no fue para nada como la primera. Al cabo de un par de minutos, todo parecía irreal, y habían segundos que en la cabeza del chico duraban una eternidad. Tayuya comenzó a contarle algo y antes de que el chico supiera que era lo que ella estaba diciendo, le dio un ataque de risa incontenible. Su risa era tan contagiosa que Kiba también se puso a reír. Su estomago y su cara le dolían por tanta risa.

-¿De… que… te ríes? – le preguntó Tayuya casi incapaz de hablar.

-No sé.

Al decir eso, volvieron a estallar a carcajadas. Kiba se detuvo por un momento para mirar a Tayuya detenidamente. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz, y con tanta vida. La había visto reír antes muchas veces, como cuando se burlaba de otras personas, pero nunca de esta forma. Ahora era diferente, no reía con mala intención o porque estuviese descargando esa ira acumulada que parecía llevar encima con alguien más, esta vez simplemente reía.

El chico rozó su mejilla con su mano y sintió su piel más suave que nunca. Tayuya se dejó acariciar, aun sonriendo. Aquella era la mejor sensación que pudiera existir. Su mano viajo desde su rostro hacia su pelo donde se perdió entre cada uno de sus cabellos le hacía cosquillas en la parte interior de los dedos. Todo lo que a Kiba normalmente le gustaba, se sentía diez veces mejor. El chico atrajo a su novia hacia sí mismo, ella lo veía con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Kiba devoraba con su vista los labios de Tayuya. El cuerpo de Tayuya estaba completamente entregado a él, tanto así que sentía que si sacaba su mano de su cabeza la chica caería hacia atrás, sobre la cama. Pero él no la soltó, de hecho, cuando ya no hubo más distancia entre su labios, le dio un beso que duro una eternidad.

De pronto, Kiba se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de Tayuya quien ya no tenía puesta ninguna prenda de ropa. Intentó por todos los medios recordar en qué momento se habían desvestido pero habían pedazos borrosos entre medio. Él la volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía en ese estado de pasividad que nunca antes había visto en ella. Mas excitado que nunca, Kiba la penetró y sintió cada rincón de su cuerpo envuelto en un incontenible placer. Cerró los ojos por un momento y vio miles de luces de diferentes colores que se movían al mismo ritmo que sus caderas y colisionaban entre ellos cuando Tayuya soltaba un gemido. Por un momento volvió a sentir que nada de aquello era real, y tuvo que detenerse para darse cuenta de que realmente lo estaba viviendo. La droga que Tayuya le había proporcionado estaba controlando su cabeza y sus movimientos y aunque eso le asustaba, su conciencia no era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar. Tayuya también tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía sonriendo, aunque su cuerpo parecía el de alguien que no tiene fuerza alguna.

Cuando el efecto comenzó a pasar, un millón de preocupaciones se le vinieron a la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Le preocupó la reacción que Tayuya tenía cuando consumía marihuana, como se entregaba y dejaba su cuerpo en manos de quien estuviese con ella. Se preguntó si reía de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él momentos atrás. Entonces recordó cuando Tayuya se fue con Hidan al bosque y volvieron riendo a carcajadas.

Su pasión se había transformado en rabia, rabia que soltaba con cada empuje de su cadera. Ella gimió más fuerte y él no pudo contenerse más. La chica por fin abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió. Kiba negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Estaba loco por ella pero todavía había una gran parte de él que la odiaba.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir esta noche? – le dijo ella, después de unas horas de mirar tele y comer comida chatarra que Tayuya había ordenado.

-No puedo. Mi mama jamás me va a dejar.

-Pero no le digas que estas acá, dile que te vas a quedar donde Naruto o que se yo… inventa alguna mierda.

Kiba dudó. Le daba miedo mentirle a su madre pero pasar una noche entera con Tayuya seguro era tentador.

XxX

_"¿Hola?_

_"No vayas a la escuela mañana."_

_"¿Qué? ¿Por…? ¿Hola?"_

XxX

-¿Kiba estas bien?

-¡Kiba!

-¡Kiba despierta!

Kiba pestañeó un par de veces y se encontró con las caras de Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto mirándolo fijamente y muy de cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kiba?

-Te ves muy distraído.

-¡Y tus ojos están escandalosamente rojos!

El chico intentó concentrarse y pretender que nada le pasaba.

-Estoy bien. Perfectamente bien.

-¿Seguro? – le preguntó Naruto, poco convencido - ¿De todas maneras, donde estuviste anoche?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu mama me llamó preguntándome si estabas en mi casa – le contó el rubio.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¡Que si, obviamente! ¿Pero dónde estabas?

Kiba lo quedó mirando por un par de segundos.

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Anoche, Kiba!

-¡Ah! Donde Tayuya.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio mientras los tres amigos de Kiba se dirigían miradas sospechosas.

-Kiba… - comenzó Shikamaru dando uno de esos suspiros que daba cuando algo le parecía problemático. - ¿Estas drogado?

-¿Creen que porque estuve con Tayuya tengo que estar drogado? ¿Tan terrible creen que es?

-Si – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Sí, bueno. Tienen razón – suspiró.

-¡Kiba!

-¿A las ocho de la mañana, enserio?

-Ella dijo que era entretenido venir a clases así.

-Esperemos que ningún profesor se entere.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. – Opinó Naruto - ¡Saben que! Ayer estuve con Hinata y me dijo que Neji se enteró de lo nuestro y que nos apoya ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Neji nos está apoyando!

-¡Wow, genial Naruto! – exclamó Shikamaru. Después de las cosas que Temari le había dicho sobre la familia Huyga, este realmente necesitaría un montón de apoyo si quería que su relación con la de Hinata perdurase.

-Neji me está empezando a caer un poco mejor. – les dijo Chouji – Igual que Gaara. Creo que Sasuke era una mala influencia para ellos.

-Yo todavía le tengo respeto a Gaara. – confesó Shikamaru. - ¿Hicieron la tarea?

-Sí.

-A mí se me olvidó. – Rio Naruto –. Pero espero que Kakashi-sensei no me castigue.

-Kakashi siempre llega tarde. Si quieres puedes copiar la mía antes de que el llegue.

-¡Gracias Shikamaru! ¡Eres el mejor!

-Sí, pero cambia algunas cosas. Si lo tienes todo bueno van a creer que no la hiciste tú.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Mejor copia la de Chouji.

-¡Que cruel, Shikamaru!

-Mejor se la voy a pedir a Sakura ¡Sakura-chan!

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-¿Puedo copiar tu tarea?

-¡No!

-Sakura, ¿Dónde está Ino? – quiso saber Shikamaru.

-No vino. Karin tampoco vino, voy a estar sola todo el día. – los tres amigos y Sakura se quedaron mirando.

-Puedes estar con nosotros en el recreo si quieres…

-¡Gracias! – respondió ella, sonriendo.

-¡No he terminado! Si me dejas copiarte la tarea.

-¡Esta bien! – enojada, le pasó su cuaderno a Naruto y se dio vuelta.

-Es problemático, pero…

-¡Wow, Naruto! ¿Cómo hiciste para ganarte a Neji?

Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji se giraron para mirar a Kiba que había interrumpido al pelinegro para prácticamente gritar esa oración. Aquello no había sido lo más extraño, sin embargo.

-Kiba, cambiamos de tema hace años – le dijo Naruto, preocupado.

-Es que… estaba pensando en otra cosa – mintió el chico, para que sus amigos dejaran de mirarlo como si fuera estúpido.

XxX

Aquella semana había empezado increíblemente bien para Tayuya. La noche que había pasado con Kiba había sido perfecta. Ella no quería admitirlo pero realmente había disfrutado estar con él incluso más que estar con sus amigos. Kiba hasta había demostrado preocupación cuando ella le dijo que casi todos los días lo único que comía era un tazón de cereales. A ella no le importaba, pero el chico insistió en que de ahora en adelante iría a cocinarle, después de todo en su casa él y su hermana eran los únicos que hacían algo en la cocina.

Pero la suerte de Tayuya siempre tenía un límite, y aquel día, su suerte se acabaría. Durante el día no tuvo mayores problemas. Le había respondido a un par de profesores, había tenido discusiones con Jirobo como siempre y había insultado a un par de personas que la molestaron con su mera presencia. No había visto a Kiba en ningún momento, pero se imaginó que el chico debía estar con su grupo de amigos, haciendo lo que siempre hacían: nada.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando el timbre de salida sonó y todos los alumnos caminaban hacia la puerta principal para salir del establecimiento. La chica iba, al igual que los demás, a paso lento distraídamente mientras Sakon y Ukon le hablaban al mismo tiempo. Hubo un segundo en que los gemelos la dejaron atrás y ella sintió como alguien la tiró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la primera aula que estaba desocupada.

-¿Qué mierda? – se quejó, antes de poder ver de quien se trataba. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, la chica pudo por fin ver quien era su captor. - ¿Qué mierda quieres? – le preguntó.

-¿Esto es verdad? – le preguntó Hidan poniéndole su celular en la cara, a sólo milímetros de distancia de su nariz. La chica tuvo que retroceder para ver qué era lo que él le mostraba.

-¿Este es tu celular? – le preguntó ella, confundida. Era un Iphone, y aunque estaba mal tratado parecía de los más caros – No sabía que eras rico, hijo de puta.

-¡Responde, maldita perra! – le gritó él. Tayuya le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero tomó su celular y vio lo que tanto había llamado la atención del Akatsuki.

Era un post, en el famoso blog donde se habían dicho tantas cosas de Hinata y Temari.

"Sé que muchos pensaron que ya no seguiríamos con esto pero yo, personalmente, no podía irme sin hablar de la perra de las perras, la que inició todo, la que nos ha torturado a cada una de nosotras y se ha salido siempre con la suya: Tayuya.

Yo no le tengo miedo y por lo mismo voy a contarles un par de cosas que me entere en el baile de Halloween. Cosas que harán que la pobre quiera ser tragada por la tierra. Por mucho tiempo le hemos creído ese papel que juega de chica ruda que se las puede todas. Ha sabido hacernos creer que ella es tan independiente y fuerte que no necesita hombres para ser feliz, pero ¿Saben qué? Tayuya no es más que una perra en celo.

Empecemos con la lista de víctimas de Tayuya. Realmente apiádense de los nombres que leerán a continuación porque nadie sabe que pueden haber agarrado metiéndose con esa drogadicta barata. El primero fue nada menos que Sasuke. Cuantas veces habremos escuchado a Tayuya decir que ella nunca sintió ningún tipo de interés por el Uchiha y ahora nos enteramos que la muy viva se acostó con el apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Falsa! El segundo fue Shikamaru. Hay, Shikamaru! Nosotras te creíamos inteligentes! El tercero fue Hidan. Seguro los Akatsuki y los amiguitos de Tayuya van a estar felices de saber esto! Y por último el amor platónico de Tayuya, ese chico con el que siempre ha soñado aunque ha sabido disimularlo muy bien! Kiba! La hipócrita le hizo la vida imposible, lo trató como a un verdadero perro simplemente porque estaba loca por él. Y todavía lo está, claro. Ella se lo llevó un día a un baño público y ahí lo convenció de que se acostara con ella. Ya me la imagino, desesperada porque Kiba le prestara un poco de atención. Lo peor de todo es que logró que Kiba terminara con su ex novia Karui solamente porque ella no lo quiere compartir con nadie más. Tienes que entender una cosa Tayuya, él no es tuyo y nunca lo será. Lo que Tayuya no sabe es que Kiba fue al baile de Halloween conmigo y que esa noche me dio un beso increíble que nunca olvidaré. Pobrecita, Tayuya, el chico que te gusta jamás se fijara en ti."

Tayuya se quedó con los ojos pegados en el celular cuando terminó de leer. Sus manos le temblaban de rabia y su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

-¿Y? ¿Es verdad? – Ella escuchaba la voz de Hidan pero no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin siquiera darle una explicación al chico, la pelirroja abandonó el salón con el celular en la mano. -¡Perra, mi celular! – le gritó Hidan que la siguió hasta afuera del colegio.

Tayuya estaba hecha una furia. No veía nada más que su propio camino, y mientras se hacía paso hacia un destino desconocido, empujó a quien se le atravesara sin reparo. Hasta que la vio, riendo y conversando con Kiba y los demás como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Hola – Tayuya se detuvo justo en frente de Sakura, los chicos que estaban con ella en ese momento las rodearon, confundidos. Sakura miró a Tayuya asustada, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedando atrapada entre la muralla que había detrás suyo y Tayuya.

-Hola, Tayuya ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Quería hacerte una pregunta – le dijo Tayuya, que aunque era más baja, la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿Tienes facebook?

-Sí.

-¿Y twitter?

-También.

-¿Y un blog?

Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – continúo la baterista, alzando las cejas, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. – simplemente me preguntaba si tu, perra de mierda, pedazo de descerebrada, hija de un camión de putas escribiste esta mierda.

Tayuya puso el celular de Hidan en la cara de Sakura tal como Hidan lo había hecho con ella minutos atrás. Sakura leyó el post y su cara se llenó de terror.

-¡Tayuya… yo no…!

-¡No lo niegues, maldita puta!

Kiba, que no entendía nada, tomó el celular de Hidan cuando la chica intentó ponerlo en su bolsillo. De no haber sido por el chico, el celular habría caído al piso de cemento debido a que Tayuya estaba demasiado alterada como para poner atención. El también leyó lo que aparecía en la pantalla y casi se cae de espaldas.

-Tayuya – le dijo él, en voz baja. Ella, que daba más miedo que nunca, se volteó hacia él.

-¡Después me encargo de ti, perro de mierda!

-¡Tayuya, yo no escribí eso! – intentó defenderse Sakura - ¡Y en ningún momento Kiba me besó!

-¿Qué?

Naruto y los demás tampoco parecían entender.

-¡Kiba, has algo! – le pidió Naruto, pero Kiba seguía en estado de shock.

-No – dijo al final – se lo merece por inventar cosas así.

-¡Que hija de puta! – Soltó Tayuya – Y después dices que yo soy la hipócrita ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una mentirosa de mierda! ¡Escribiste que no me tenias miedo pero yo veo que estas a punto de mearte en los pantalones! – Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Deberías tenerme miedo! – agregó la pelirroja en un susurro y en cuestión de segundos agarró el pelo de Sakura con una mano, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de la chica en contra de la muralla. Sakura cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Tayuya! – hubieron un par de gritos y Sakon y Ukon llegaron de inmediato para separar a las dos chicas, aunque la pelea estaba claramente terminada. Los gemelos la agarraron por la cintura y se la llevaron a donde nadie pudiera verlos.

-Ese es mi celular. – Kiba alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con Hidan que lo miraba despectivamente y tenía su mano tendida esperando que le devolviera el teléfono. Cuando Kiba se lo dio, el Akatsuki pasó por su lado dándole un fuerte empujón con su hombro.

El chico lo ignoró. Varios profesores habían llegado a ver a Sakura así que no era prudente empezar otra pelea más, ahora.

-¿Tayuya, te volviste loca?

-¡Escribió algo sobre mí, la muy hija de puta!

No sólo estaban Sakon y Ukon con ella ahora, Jirobo, Kidomaru y Kimimaro también se les habían unido.

-¿Qué escribió? – Preguntó el ultimo.

-Una lista – dijo ella tomando una gran bocanada de aire – con todos los hombres con los que he… tirado.

-¿Todos? – volvió a preguntar el chico, extrañamente preocupado.

-No. Desde Sasuke en adelante. – le contestó, sonrojándose un poco. - ¡Pero les juro que nunca me acosté con Hidan!

-¿Entonces por que escribió eso? – quiso saber Jirobo que no parecía creerle.

-Porque una vez estuvimos a punto – dijo ella muy rápidamente y mirando al suelo.

-¡Tayuya!

-Bueno… ¿Y que si hizo una lista con los tipos que te acostaste? ¡No debería importarte! – opinó Sakon.

Tayuya no dijo nada, eso no era lo que a ella le importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD Espero qe les haya gustado! Una pregunta, quienes creen que hablaban por telefono? Traté de explicarlo de manera muy sutil jejje. Un beso a todos los que leen y comentan! Son los mejores *-*<strong>


	30. Instinto

**N/A: Siii capitulo 30! Nunca había escrito algo tan largo en mi vida! Espero que les guste este capi tan especial para mi ^^ **

**S****e que ultimamente el fic ha estado muy centrado en KibaTayu pero las cosas estan pasando en este orden por algo. Ya lo sabrán mas adelante. :) Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¡Dios mío, Sakura!<p>

A penas se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su amiga, Ino fue corriendo al hospital donde la chica estaba internada. Sakura estaba tomando la merienda cuando la rubia entró por la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a sus brazos. Al menos Sakura parecía estar bien, dejando de lado las vendas que cubrían mitad de su cabeza.

-¡Cálmate, Ino! Estoy bien. – le respondió ella, con una débil sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡No puedo creer esto! – volvió a exclamar Ino, mirando a su amiga y el estado en el que se encontraba. – Todavía no entiendo nada.

-¡Yo menos! Solamente sé que Tayuya estaba furiosa y la entiendo. – Suspiró – Ino… ¿Tu sabías?

-¡Sakura, te juro que no sabía nada!

-¿Entonces por qué faltaste a clases?

-Karin me llamó ayer en la noche, diciéndome que hoy no fuera a clases, no me explicó por qué y no me dijo nada más. Yo pensé que te iba a llamar a ti igual.

-Pero si no te dijo la razón ¿Por qué faltaste?

-Porque me asusté. – reconoció la rubia. – Supuse que algo así iba a pasar, pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan grave. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Tayuya estaba tan segura de que fuiste tú la que lo escribió.

-¿No has leído el post? Cualquiera que lo lea creería que fui yo quien lo escribió. – bajó la mirada. – Creo que Karin quería que Tayuya pensara eso, así ella se ahorraba los problemas.

Ino quedó mirando a Sakura boquiabierta. No podía creer que Karin las hubiese traicionado así.

-Debí haberte llamado, perdóname.

Sakura no dijo nada. Una parte de ella estaba resentida porque Ino no se había molestado ni siquiera en mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si Karin la había llamado a ella también. Pero por otra parte, ya no quería tener más problemas con nadie.

-Te perdono.

XxX

-Necesito que Tayuya me acompañe a la oficina de la directora.

Tayuya levantó la mirada alarmada y vio a Danzo en la puerta del salón. La chica había estado toda la mañana esperando que algo así pasara, porque sabía que, después de haberle dado aquella golpiza a Sakura, algún castigo iba a recibir, pero hasta ese momento, había estado albergando un poco de esperanzas de que se lo dejarían pasar ya que esta vez ella igual podía ser considerada una de las víctimas.

-Sí, que vaya nomas. – Dijo Kakashi y Tayuya se levantó de su asiento a regañadientes para ir con Danzo donde Tsunade.

La chica estuvo callada durante todo el camino hacia la dirección. Rogaba para sí misma que el castigo no fuera muy pesado. Sin embargo, cuando Danzo abrió la puerta, Tayuya quedó petrificada. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hidan estaban también en la oficina de la directora y en el medio, entre Shikamaru y Kiba había una silla desocupada, seguramente para ella.

-Yo me voy. – dijo Tayuya dándose la media vuelta e intentando dejar la oficina, fallidamente. Danzo la había agarrado por los hombros y la arrastró hacia el asiendo donde la obligó a sentarse. Ella evitó por todos los medios las miradas de los cuatro chicos que en ese momento no la perdían de vista.

-Tayuya… - comenzó Tsunade poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su cara. - ¿Sabes por qué estas acá?

-¿Por qué cagué a Sakura a patadas?

Tsunade cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando no explotar por el vocabulario de la chica que siempre la exasperaba tanto.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Tayuya. Ayer tuviste un comportamiento muy violento con Sakura y además, me inquieta tu falta de autoestima.

-¿Qué?

-Falta de autoestima. – repitió Tsunade. – Es la única explicación que le doy a tu promiscuidad. Siento que estás desesperada por llamar la atención del género masculino.

-¿De qué mierda me estas hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que, según tengo entendido, has mantenido relaciones sexuales con cuatro hombres diferentes, ninguno de los cuales es una pareja estable tuya ¿Me equivoco?

La cara de Tayuya se puso tan roja que Shikamaru y Kiba sentían el calor que ésta desprendía.

-Te equivocas. – le respondió ella, tratando de mantenerse tan altiva como le era posible en ese estado de vergüenza. – Nunca me acosté con Hidan. – había repetido aquella frase tantas veces en las ultimas veinticuatro horas que ya sentía que lo decía por inercia.

-¡Pero no porque yo no pueda o algo así! – saltó Hidan, inmediatamente. -¡Porque puedo! ¡Y habríamos cogido si este pendejo… - señaló a Kiba con su cabeza – no se hubiera ido a meter!

-¿Puedes cerrar tu puta boca? – le preguntó la chica, furiosa.

-¡Tayuya, tu lenguaje!

-¿Qué? ¿A mí me dices y a Hidan no le dices nada?

-¡Es que yo soy encantador, princesa!

-Hidan – Intervino la directora – tu eres lo opuesto a encantador, o peor. Ahora por favor, concentrémonos en el problema.

-¡El único problema acá es esa cabeza hueca que anda inventando cosas sobre la gente! – exclamó Tayuya, exaltada.

-Ese es otro tema que quería tocar. Hablé con Sakura ayer en la tarde, ella está bien, por si se lo preguntan, sólo tuvieron que hacerle unos cuantos puntos en la cabeza y hoy la daban de alta… - su mirada se dirigió a Tayuya, nuevamente. – ella asegura no haber escrito nada, y me dice que después de una conversación que tuvo con Yamanaka, cree que la autora del post pudo haber sido Karin.

Por primera vez Tayuya se quedó sin habla. Aun cuando Karin y Tayuya no eran precisamente amigas, ella siempre había considerado a la otra pelirroja una de las personas más cercanas a ella. Incluso, muchas veces se había molestado por como la trataba Sasuke sabiendo lo que la chica sentía por él, y había querido defenderla, en algunas ocasiones.

-¡Esa perra!

-Tayuya, yo te voy a ayudar.

-¿Por qué no paras de inventarme cuentitos? – saltó la chica. - ¡Todos acá sabemos que tu intención no es ayudarme! ¡Si quisieras ayudarme de verdad me habrías llamado solamente a mí, no a todos estos idiotas!

-¡Deja de victimizarte, Tayuya! – Le ordenó Sasuke – ¡Es obvio que Tsunade nos llamó para entender la situación!

-¡Por favor! ¡Lo único que quiere es humillarme!

-¡No todo el mundo vive queriendo herirte, Tayuya!

-De hecho, es verdad – dijo de pronto, la directora – los dos tienen razón. Una de las razones por las que los llamé a todos ellos fue para humillarte. No me gustan las mujeres como tú, Tayuya. Todos tenemos que entender en algún momento que la vida no es siempre fácil.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que todos pasaban sus ojos de Tsunade a Tayuya. Ellas dos simplemente se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Esto se está poniendo muy problemático! – opinó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, lo conseguiste. – le respondió Tayuya, al final, ignorando al pelinegro. – Me humillaste.

-Me alegro, ahora también quisiera saber cómo es que tres chicos como ustedes terminaron enredados con… ella.

-Cuando Tayuya esta drogada o borracha, estas cosas pasan a su alrededor – explicó Sasuke –. Los hombres se le acercan como moscas.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas como tú te acostaste conmigo porque querías convencerme de que no eras gay? – le preguntó Tayuya. Se habían dicho tantas cosas vergonzosas de ella que ya no le importaba nada más.

-¡Dios mío!

-Y si es verdad – agregó, dirigiéndose a Tsunade – yo estaba drogada, tanto que no me acuerdo de haberme acostado con Sasuke, pero probablemente también tenga que ver el hecho de que seguramente no sentí nada.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, Shikamaru se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con su cabeza. Kiba entornó los ojos, intentando tragarse toda la rabia y los celos que sentía en ese momento y Hidan se reía a carcajadas.

-Shikamaru, Kiba ¿Estaba drogada también cuando tuvo relaciones con ustedes?

-La verdad es que no me siento muy cómodo hablando de este tema. – dijo Kiba, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Kiba, también estoy preocupada por ti. – Admitió Tsunade - si no me equivoco, este año estuviste con una de nuestras alumnas, Karui, después terminaste con ella, luego volviste y terminaron otra vez y ahora besaste a Sakura en el baile de Halloween…

-¡Yo no bese a nadie! Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Karui en todo esto?

-Nada, nada. Es, simplemente que, bueno, yo siempre te he visto como un chico bueno y me daría pena pensar que alguien te pueda estar influenciando de mala manera.

Kiba quedó mirando a la directora con sus afilados ojos por varios segundos, mientras los otros lo veían con curiosidad.

-¿Enserio? De todos los que estamos acá ¿Ahora va a agarrárselas conmigo? Sasuke robó y mostró un video de Hinata y Naruto haciéndolo y luego trató de… abusar de ella en una fiesta o algo así, Shikamaru se ha acostado con casi todas las mujeres que conoce (perdón por eso) Tayuya es drogadicta y este imbécil que tengo al lado mío tiene un amigo imaginario… a los veintitantos años ¿Y soy yo el que le preocupa?

-Buen punto. – admitió Tsunade, evitando tocar esos temas que eran tan o más complicados que el que estaban viendo en el momento. – Muy bien, en ese caso… Tayuya, tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre que hacer contigo. Como te dije una parte de mi quería verte humillada, pero otra también se preocupa y quiere ayudarte.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No hace falta que seas tan irónica.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?

-Esta vez no habrá castigo. Te vamos a mandar al psicólogo. – Tayuya se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. – Y Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba… tengo un concejo para ustedes tres – continuó la mujer – ustedes son demasiado buen partido como para estar con alguien como ella.

Los cinco dejaron la oficina de Tsunade en completo silencio. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron afuera, empezó a surgir el caos.

-Si esa perra de cuatro ojos, como sea que se llame, fue la que escribió eso, yo digo que deberíamos hacerle algo para que aprenda – dijo Hidan apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Todos los presentes lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad. – yo digo que la agarremos por sorpresa y la violemos con un bate hasta que le sangre el culo.

-¿Por qué con un bate? – Quiso saber Shikamaru, que no entendía la lógica del plan - ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-¡Por favor! ¡Esa perra no se merece mi verga sagrada!

-¿Verga sagrada? – Repitió Tayuya, entornando los ojos. - ¿Según quien? ¿Tú mama?

-¡Según Jashin, princesa! ¿Quieres verla?

-No, gracias. Ya me están mandando al psicólogo.

-Y nadie le va a hacer nada a Karin – intervino Sasuke de la nada. - ¿Me escuchaste, Tayuya?

-¿Ahora se supone que eres su amigo?

-Si tengo que elegir entre ella y tú, sí, soy su amigo.

-Karin divulgó información personal sobre ti igual, Sasuke – le dijo Kiba, enojado. - ¿Se supone que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados después de lo que hizo? ¡Tayuya va a tener que ir al psicólogo!

-Lo necesita.

-No me digas que tú igual quieres ir a violarla con un bate – le dijo Shikamaru, en voz baja.

-No, pero algo me gustaría hacer. Inventó algo sobre mí y yo ni si quiera he hablado con ella.

-Inventó, si como no.

Kiba miró a Tayuya con tanta seriedad que no parecía él mismo. Todavía no lograba entender como Tayuya aun no le creía.

-No la besó. – repitió como por enésima vez desde el día anterior.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡No, Tayuya! ¡Deja de actuar como si fuera yo el que está mintiendo! ¿Cuándo me vas a creer lo que te digo?

-Cuando tenga pruebas – le respondió ella intentando alejarse del grupo de chicos. Kiba fue más rápido sin embargo y cuando pasó por su lado la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Cómo se supone que te lo pueda probar? ¡Es imposible!

-Entonces nunca lo sabré.

-¿Le crees más que a ella que a mí?

-No quiero hablar más del tema.

-Respóndeme.

-Si es verdad lo que dices de que ella intentó besarte, ¿Por qué la habrías rechazado?

-Porque yo te…

-¡Cierra tu puta boca! – antes de que Kiba pudiera terminar la oración, Tayuya lo interrumpió y le tapó la boca con su mano. – Vamos a hablar después.

-¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! – dijo Hidan acercándose a ellos. - ¿Ustedes dos están juntos?

Nadie dijo nada, sólo hubo un momento de miradas incomodas que fue roto al cabo de unos largos segundos.

-No te metas – le dijo la chica y Kiba le soltó el brazo, decepcionado.

-Tus amigos no están acá, Tayuya – le dijo - ¿A quién quieres ocultárselo realmente?

Tras decir esas palabras, Kiba se empezó a alejar del resto seguido por Shikamaru. Lamentablemente no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos.

-Estoy seguro de que ahora tienes pulgas, princesa.

-¡Ya me harté!

Dándose una media vuelta, Kiba regresó hacia donde estaban los otros tres y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que se proponía le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo a Hidan con toda su fuerza. Como el chico era muy rápido, Hidan no fue capaz de esquivarlo, sin embargo en el mismo segundo en que Kiba le estaba pegando el Akatsuki estaba respondiéndole el golpe. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos chicos estaban revolcándose en el suelo, lanzándose tantos golpes que no se distinguía de quien era cada mano.

Shikamaru y Tayuya trataron de separarlos tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico agarró a su amigo de los hombros y Tayuya intentó detener a Hidan por el brazo.

-¿Están locos, hijos de mil putas? – Gritó la chica cuando pudieron parar la pelea - ¡Estamos afuera de la oficina de esa vaca tetona! ¿Quieren meterme en más problemas, perras?

Tanto Kiba como Hidan jadeaban al respirar e intentaban limpiarse la sangre de sus labios. Ambos habían recibido unos terribles golpes.

-¡Esto es todo tu culpa, Tayuya! – le dijo Kiba, calmadamente pero dolido - ¡Decide de una vez que quieres!

Sin saber que decir a eso, Tayuya quedó mirando como Kiba y Shikamaru se alejaban de ella, completamente confundida.

XxX

Como nunca, el ambiente que hubo durante la hora y media que duraba el taller de música fue extremadamente tenso. Todos se lanzaban miradas de odio y nadie se decía nada. Karin había vuelto a faltar pero eso no evitó que fuera mencionada. Por una parte estaban los que la defendían, no porque creyeran que lo que había hecho estaba bien, si no porque creían que Tayuya se merecía lo que le había pasado. Entre ellos estaba Itachi, quien había demostrado estar muy preocupado por la pelirrosa y no podía creer que Tayuya le hubiese hecho lo que le hizo. Por otra parte estaban los que la culpaban de todo, como Temari, quien aseguraba que ni ella ni Hinata merecían haber aparecido en su famosos blog y sin embargo, así lo hicieron. Y luego estaba Kiba, quien estaba enojado con todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo te sientes tu con todo esto?

Temari había sido la única que había notado lo mal que estaba el chico y le había dicho a Naruto y a Shikamaru que tal vez deberían hablar con él un momento después de clases. Así lo hicieron y de esa forma terminaron los tres amigos más Temari y Hinata conversando en la plaza que quedaba cerca de la escuela.

A Kiba le costó abrirse. Primero ni siquiera él sabía cuál era el mayor motivo de su rabia, pero de a poco fue hablando y sus ideas se fueron aclarando.

-No sé cómo demostrarle a Tayuya que no besé a Sakura.

-¿Terminó contigo? – le preguntó Temari. Kiba la miró con los ojos como platos ¿Desde cuándo sabía ella que estaban juntos? Pero luego pensó que por la forma en la que hablaba era bastante obvio así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Entonces no lo va a hacer. Ahora está enojada pero ya se le va a pasar y va a terminar creyéndote o tratando de creerte.

-Lo peor de todo es que… - continúo Kiba – a veces siento que ella no está siendo cien por ciento sincera conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no entiendo por qué quiere ocultar que estamos juntos. Ella dice que es para protegerme de sus amigos pero tal vez no sea eso. Quizás no se lo estaba ocultando a sus amigos.

-¿A quién crees que se lo ocultaba?

-¿Nunca se les ha cruzado por la cabeza que quizás… - suspiró – le guste un poco Hidan?

-No – dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Hinata que había estado muy callada hasta ese momento.

-¡Kiba, eso es imposible! – Exclamó Naruto - ¡Si fuera así ya lo habría demostrado como lo demuestra contigo! ¿Cierto? – preguntó, mirando a Temari.

-Mira, Kiba, desde el primer día yo me di cuenta de que tú le gustabas a Tayuya. A mí me parece que mientras tú estés con ella, ella no se va a fijar en nadie más. Ahora, si tu no estuvieras… creo que podría llegar a fijarse en él. – Concluyó – Muy probablemente.

-¿¡Temari, como dices eso!? – le preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

-Estoy siendo sincera.

-Pero la pregunta no es que es lo que Tayuya quiere – opinó Shikamaru – la pregunta es ¿Qué es más conveniente para Kiba? – el chico no podía creer que un mes atrás hubiera estado del lado de Tayuya. En ese momento no había visto lo mal que su amigo podría llegar a estar, pero ahora que lo veía triste y con un ojo azul sentía que no merecía eso. Tal vez había sonado muy cruel viniendo de alguien como Tsunade, pero había estado completamente en lo correcto al decir que Kiba era mucho para Tayuya.

Cuando decidieron que ninguno era capaz de entender la retorcida cabeza de la baterista, los cinco comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas y por un momento parecía que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Incluso Kiba se veía contento y parecía no acordarse de todo el asunto con su novia. Sin embargo, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar y la tarde se tornaba más fría, los otros cuatro prefirieron volver a sus casas. El día siguiente era primero de enero y sería feriado por lo que todos tenían varios planes para esa fecha y querían dejarlo todo listo el día anterior así estaban completamente libres para la diversión.

Ya todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, incluido Kiba, quien a sólo unas cuadras de su casa tomó la dirección opuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Tayuya. El chico tenía un mal presentimiento, el estomago se le revolvía y sus manos le temblaban pero eso no le impidió seguir caminando. Algo, probablemente su instinto, le decía que algo malo estaba por suceder, pero él trataba de auto convencerse de que estaba equivocado. Entró a la casa donde vivía Tayuya y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que la chica alquilaba. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no pasó nada.

-¿Tayuya? – preguntó, pero una vez mas no hubo respuesta.

Kiba giró la perilla y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Dudó unos segundos antes de abrirla, pues podría molestarle a la chica que entrara sin su permiso. Tal vez se estaba bañando o algo similar, sin embargo, dudaba que la chica hubiera dejado su puerta abierta si se había ido a bañar. Algo no parecía correcto.

Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta y sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron a la chica que yacía tendida sobre su cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

"Solo duerme" – se dijo Kiba, aliviado y caminó hacia ella.

-¡Tayuya! – repitió, intentando no despertarla muy bruscamente. El ya sabía que ella tenía un sueño pesado por lo que se sentó a su lado y la sacudió un poco. - ¡Tayuya, despierta!

Después de varios intentos Kiba comenzó a preocuparse. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió tan fuerte como pudo pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Desesperado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto que pudiera serle de ayuda, un celular tal vez o algo parecido y entonces lo vio: en el suelo habían tiradas latas de cerveza, pastillas, vestigios de un polvo blanco, y hasta unas agujas vacías. Kiba contempló la escena con horror y sin saber qué hacer.

Pero en ocasiones su instinto lo ayudaba a reaccionar más rápido que a los demás y un segundo más tarde, agarró a Tayuya como pudo, la arrastró hasta el baño y metiéndole un dedo por la garganta la obligó a vomitar.

No tenía idea si eso sería efectivo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en el momento. Llegó a sentir su campanilla con la yema de su dedo y entonces la chica comenzó a expulsar todo lo que contenía su estomago. Probablemente ella estaba demasiado drogada todavía como para darse cuenta, pero había estado vomitando por, por lo menos, media hora mientras Kiba le sostenía el pelo y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su piel estaba pálida, casi morada y sus parpados caídos, pero algo en su mirada delataba que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se aferró al inodoro y fijó su mirada en él. Tenía demasiado miedo de enfrentar a Kiba y lo que el chico pudiera hacer después de esto.

-¿Intentaste… matarte? – le pregunto él, de pronto. No quería sonar imprudente, pero tenía que saberlo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y añadió:

-Se me pasó la mano.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, de esos que duran años. Hasta que Kiba se levantó, la miró aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo:

-Yo ya no puedo con esto. – Tayuya bajó la cabeza pero no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que Kiba dijera lo que tenía que decir. – Esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? – le preguntó ella con voz ronca debido a que su garganta estaba un poco dañada por tanto vomitar.

-Sí. – le respondió él. Nadie dijo nada, pero Kiba se quedó allí por un par de segundos, esperando una respuesta de la chica quien permaneció inmóvil y en completo silencio. Cualquier cosa habría dolido menos que su indiferencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no intentaría detenerlo, caminó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Tayuya tras él, dejando atrás todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, para siempre.

Lo que el chico nunca supo fue que Tayuya no había sido capaz de hablar porque las incontrolables ganas de llorar que sus palabras le habían provocado, le habían formado un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Pero ella era una chica fuerte, y se impidió soltar hasta la más mínima lágrima. Ya encontraría otra manera de desahogar su pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me quedó un poco triste. Lo que le paso a Tayuya le pasó supuestamente a una chica que yo conozco... no se si será verdad pero me parecio interesante asi que lo inclui en mi historia hehehe<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Diganme sus opiniones que valen muchisimo para mi!**

**Son los mejores *-***

**Besos, Pri.**

**PD: Cuando me demore mucho en actualizar pueden pasarse por mi otro fic "Crush" que esta contado desde el punto de vista de Tayuya (para variar hahah) Me gustaria saber que opinan de ese fic :D**


	31. Un ruidoso silencio

**N/A: Hola! Un nuevo capi al fin :D Espero que les gusteee!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Kiba, donde estás?<p>

-Ya estoy acostado – respondió el chico somnoliento cuando su celular lo despertó - ¿Por qué?

-Neji alquiló un quincho y va a hacer una fiesta de Halloween hoy en la noche y estamos invitados.

-¡Naruto, yo ya estaba durmiendo! No quiero ir.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? – Se extrañó su amigo – ¡Son apenas las nueve y media! ¡Dale, Kiba! ¡Consíguete un traje y nos juntamos en la casa de Shikamaru!

El chico lo meditó por un momento pero luego decidió que debía ir. Había estado toda la tarde muy deprimido por haber terminado con Tayuya y no le había dicho a nadie lo que había pasado aquella tarde en su casa. No sabía si estaba preparado para hablar del tema todavía pero sabía que no le haría nada bien estar encerrado pensando en ella como un idiota. Así que se bañó tan rápido como pudo, buscó su disfraz de hombre lobo que había usado el año anterior y se juntó con sus amigos Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido - le dijo Shikamaru, que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien entre su amigo y Tayuya. Él estaba disfrazado de pirata aunque se notaba que su disfraz no había requerido de mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Kiba! – Exclamó Naruto de repente - ¡Se supone que tenías que venir disfrazado!

-¡Que gracioso! – Ironizó el chico - ¿De verdad, Naruto? ¿Goku?

-¡Es mi ídolo!

En la fiesta se juntaron con Temari, quien se había disfrazado de Tormenta y Kankuro que supuestamente era una pantera pero más bien parecía un gato.

-¡Que pirata más sexy! – comentó Temari cuando vio a Shikamaru.

-Hay mucha gente – observó Kiba, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar, que era bastante espacioso, estaba completamente repleto de personas.

-Vino más gente de la que Neji esperaba – le dijo Kankuro, no muy contento.

-¿Han visto a Hinata?

-Sí, está con Neji en la parte de atrás. Se ve muy linda en su disfraz de ángel.

-¡La voy a ir a buscar! ¿Kiba, tu sabes si Tayuya vino?

El chico bajó la mirada y se produjo un silencio incomodo por un segundo que duró una eternidad.

-No sé. – dijo al fin. Todos lo quedaron mirando sin saber si preguntar o no que estaba pasando entre ellos pero al final no fue necesario, porque Kiba les contó toda la historia.

-Creo que hiciste lo correcto – le dijo Shikamaru cuando Kiba terminó de contarles todo. – Ella es muy problemática. Y sé que siempre digo eso de las mujeres, pero ella es problemática en el mal sentido.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de ella esta noche.

-Vamos donde Neji. Esta con Gaara y Hinata. – opinó el rubio, tratando de animar la cosa.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari siguieron a Kankuro hacia donde estaban los demás abriéndose paso entre medio de la multitud. Justo cuando pasaban entre un gran grupo de gente se encontraron con la única persona que jamás habrían esperado ver en ese momento. Todos quedaron mirando a Tayuya cuando ella se detuvo en seco delante de ellos con sus ojos fijos en Kiba y aunque todavía se veía más pálida de lo normal, estaba mucho mejor que aquella tarde. Su disfraz le quedaba como anillo al dedo, su pelo estaba más largo y tenía un tono rosado oscuro, sus ojos estaban delineados y tenía tres pares de cuernos en la cabeza. Si había un disfraz que la definía era ese: un disfraz de demonio.

-Me imaginé que ibas a venir – dijo ella de la nada.

-Me invitaron – le respondió Kiba. Hasta él se sorprendió de lo frio que podía llegar a sonar cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Podemos hablar? – esas dos palabras requirieron de toda la fuerza de voluntad que la chica tenía. Era como si todo ese orgullo tan característico de ella se hubiese esfumado por un par de segundos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – le contestó Kiba, que por el contrario estaba escudado en su orgullo, y siguió con su camino, dejando a Tayuya completamente anonadada y sin palabras. Los demás lo siguieron, excepto por Temari, que se quedó junto a Tayuya.

-Me gustaría poder entender por qué haces las cosas que haces – le dijo – pero esta vez no puedo evitar ponerme de parte de Kiba.

Por supuesto Tayuya no estaba allí sola, también estaba el resto de los cinco del sonido, y para colmo también estaban los Akatsuki, pero por alguna razón, la tensión entre las dos pandillas no se sentía. De hecho todos estaban compartiendo armoniosamente entre todos, casi como si supieran que ese era el último momento que tenían para hacerlo. Como si supieran que unas horas más tarde todo se complicaría más de lo que ellos esperaban.

Todo comenzó cuando Neji abrió las cortinas de un pequeño escenario dentro del quincho en el cual habían dos guitarras, un bajo, una batería y un micrófono todos funcionando perfectamente bien. De la nada, Tayuya comenzó a hacer unos solos improvisados en batería (Aunque en realidad sonaba como que intentaba descargar su ira y frustración sobre la batería) pero pronto se le unieron más personas y terminaron tocando "Ballroom Blitz". Sakon y Naruto en las guitarras, Kankuro en el bajo y Hidan cantando.

Temari, aprovechando el momento, sacó a Kiba a bailar y por un momento le subió un poco el ánimo. Pronto todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la canción. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que aquel era un grupo muy entretenido y unido. Nadie se habría imaginado la cantidad de conflictos que existía entre ellos. Pero durante esos cinco minutos que duró la canción todos decidieron olvidar los problemas y simplemente disfrutar. Ese era uno de los milagros que sólo la música podía conseguir.

Tan pronto como la canción terminó, los grupos volvieron a dividirse y las rivalidades se volvieron a hacer presentes.

No hubo peleas durante la fiesta. No hubo ningún tipo de problemas en aquel momento, pero aquella noche estaba lejos de ser una noche tranquila y mucho más de ser exitosa. Parecía que ya no había peligro de que algo pudiera ocurrir pero la noche era todavía muy larga. Algunos invitados ya se iban, y pensaban continuar con la fiesta en algún lugar diferente, pero Naruto solamente quería despedirse de su novia antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Eres la más linda de este lugar! – le dijo, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Ya habían salido del quincho y no mucha gente seguía allí sólo unos cuantos, entre ellos sus amigos. El viento era cálido pero el silencio causaba una extraña sensación de intranquilidad.

De pronto todo se volvió nebuloso para el rubio y lo único que supo fue que un par de brazos lo separaron de su novia y lo golpearon fuertemente hasta que casi perdió la razón. Hinata gritaba y también lo hacían sus amigos, pero todo estaba completamente negro.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Por favor, para! – chillaba la chica y los demás protestaban cosas sin sentido.

-¿Naruto estas bien? – Shikamaru y Kiba eran los únicos que seguían allí con él y habían visto todo lo ocurrido. Hinata y Neji habian desaparecido. Para Naruto todo había ocurrido en una cuestión de segundos pero en realidad había tomado mucho más que eso.

XxX

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia!

-¿A dónde se llevan a Neji?

-¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con ese delincuente?

-¡Naruto no es un delincuente! ¿Qué le van a hacer a Neji?

-¡Se van a encargar de él por no haberme contado que estabas con esa basura! ¡Neji traicionó mi confianza así que tendrá que aprender una lección! También lo hiciste tú.

-¡Papa, déjame explicarte!

El hombre metió por la fuerza a la chica en el auto y le ordenó al chofer que condujera. Estaba furioso y Hinata tenía mucho miedo. La había arrastrado prácticamente desde el quincho hasta donde estaba estacionado y Hinata sabía mejor que nadie que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando estaba enojado.

-No hay nada que explicar. Ya no verás más a ese criminal y punto. Si me entero de lo contrario me veré forzado a tomar medidas mucho más drásticas. – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. – Y Hinata, que esta sea la última vez que avergüenzas a la familia de esta forma.

XxX

Los cinco del sonido no habían sido los únicos que habían decidido continuar con la fiesta en un bar aquella noche. De hecho los Akatsuki estaban en el mismo lugar que ellos y Hidan no los perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

-¿Sabían que los del sonido están acá?

-Si – le respondió Pein.

-¿Entonces qué mierda estamos esperando? ¿Por qué no vamos y los cagamos a patadas hasta que se mueran los hijos de puta?

-Porque hoy no estamos acá para eso.

Hidan entornó sus ojos. Aquella noche, disfrazado de calavera y con toda la cara pintada de blanco y negro, se veía más aterrador de lo normal.

-¡Nunca vamos a hacer nada! ¡Siempre tienes una excusa, Pein! ¿Qué te pasa, le tienes miedo a esos pendejos?

-Hidan tiene razón – opinó Deidara – esta es nuestra oportunidad.

-¿En un bar lleno de gente? ¿A dos cuadras de una comisaria? Usen su cabeza. Cuando los ataquemos tenemos que saberlo hacer.

-Hemos estado un puto año tratando de hacerlo a tu manera Pein, y no conseguimos nada. Yo digo que ahora lo hagamos a mi manera.

-Hidan, para – intervino Konan – Yo soy la que más quiere verlos pagar, pero tenemos que hacerlo de alguna manera que parezca que fueron ellos los que lo iniciaron todo. No nosotros.

-Cobardes. Son unos putos cobardes. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

-No vamos a hacer nada, Hidan, y lo digo yo, que soy el líder.

Pero Hidan no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, y aunque la razón por la que Pein y Konan ansiaban tanto vengarse de los cinco del sonido no valía nada para él, Hidan simplemente estaba aburrido así que quería desahogar su aburrimiento con alguien y ese alguien podía ser ellos o cualquier otro en realidad. Él simplemente quería sacar la rabia que el aburrimiento le causaba de alguna manera. Más aun cuando Pein le refregaba en su cara su posición de líder y le prohibía hacer lo que él quería. Por lo mismo el chico se alejó de su grupo cuando nadie lo notaba y fue donde la única persona que con seguridad podría armar una tremenda pelea en menos de un minuto. La única además de él mismo, por supuesto.

-¡Tayuya!

La chica escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre y se dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. No se sorprendió cuando supo que se trataba de Hidan. Él se había sentado en una mesa que estaba junto a la que estaban ocupando los del sonido pero ninguno de ellos lo había notado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo para vender ¿Quieres?

Tayuya rodó los ojos y se giró completamente hacia él

-¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué? ¿Por qué crees que te voy a comprar a ti?

-¿De qué estás hablando loca de mierda? Nos has estado comprando todo este tiempo.

-No.

-Sí.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Los he visto.

-Anda a molestar a otra persona, pendejo hijo de puta, nosotros le estamos comprando a otra persona porque no queremos nada de la mierda que ustedes ofrecen.

-¿A quién le compran? ¿A Kankuro? Porque él trabaja para nosotros.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó ella anonadada, casi dejando caer su vaso de cerveza.

-Si, Kankuro vende nuestro producto ¿No sabían?

Tayuya quedó mirando a Hidan por un par de segundos, incapaz de decidir si debía creerle o no, pero al final decidió que ellos mismos debían averiguarlo. La chica le dijo a todo su grupo de amigos que debían conversar de algo importante y los alejó de Hidan quien volvió donde el resto de los Akatsuki. Cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos tomó su botella de cerveza y se la bebió tranquilamente. La diversión estaba por comenzar.

Y así fue, por que unos diez minutos más tarde escucharon rumores de que un grupo de gente estaba "cagando a patadas" a un pobre chico y los Akatsuki fueron enseguida a ver. Casi se caen de espalda cuando vieron a los del sonido rompiéndole la cara a un indefenso Kankuro. Los Akatsuki no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, por supuesto y enseguida intervinieron. Lo que al final terminó como una pelea entre todos con todos, menos Tayuya que simplemente se dedicaba a dirigir lo que sus amigos hacían.

-¡Rómpele el culo a patadas, Sakon! ¡Muévete gordo inútil, que estas estorbando!

Y Konan que miraba satisfecha y orgullosa como su novio era el más fuerte de todos. Pero la pelea no duró mucho. Las sirenas de algo que parecía ser la policía comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte en el bar y todos los envueltos en la pelea arrancaron, a excepción de Kankuro que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Tayuya ni siquiera supo que dirección tomó, solamente sabía que sus piernas corrían tan fuerte como era físicamente posible. En un momento dejó de escuchar las sirenas pero cuando miró a su alrededor notó que no estaba ninguno de sus amigos cerca. Se detuvo por un momento detrás de una gran muralla de ladrillos para tomar algo de aire y seguir con su camino.

-Corres rápido, princesa.

Todavía jadeando, Tayuya alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con Hidan.

XxX

Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, e Ino se habían ido a casa del primero porque los cuatro estaban aun en shock por lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto y a Hinata. Sentían que debían hacer algo por la chica pero no sabían qué. Naruto también estaba con ellos. El chico solamente quería ir donde su novia y rescatarla de lo que fuese a hacerle su padre pero sus amigos le dijeron que mejor esperase. Estuvo por lo menos una hora insistiendo pero al final se quedó dormido en la casa de su amigo.

-¡Que noche! – dijo Temari en un susurro, para no despertarlo.

-¿Cómo estará Hinata? – quiso saber Kiba. Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.

-Eres un muy buen amigo - le dijo Ino a Kiba cuando Shikamaru y Temari se acurrucaron en un puf viejo que había en la pieza.

-Tengo suerte de que a mi mamá no le importe si traigo amigos acá. – contestó él levantando sus hombros. Ino lo quedó mirando fijamente por un par de segundos hasta que Kiba le preguntó: - ¿Qué?

-Soy una estúpida. – Kiba no dijo nada, a veces él tenía esa misma imagen de ella. – Me acuerdo de esa vez que… estuvimos juntos en la fiesta de Sasuke – le dijo, sonrojándose – y te traté tan mal.

-No te preocupes – contestó él. Nunca le había importado la opinión que Ino tuviera sobre él.

-No lo digo por ti, lo digo por mí. Yo siempre pensé que Sasuke era el chico perfecto pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente buenos que son ustedes tres ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – Kiba asintió con la cabeza. El silencio absoluto de hace unos momentos había sido interrumpido por el celular de Temari que sonaba sin parar. – A veces me imagino que yo fui elegida para ser tu tutora y que tú te terminaste enamorando de mí y no de esa drogadicta buena para nada que tanto te gusta.

Kiba había estado a punto de contestarle algo pero justo cuando iba a decir una palabra Temari se levantó del puf y exclamó:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!

-¡¿Qué paso, Temari?! – Le preguntó Shikamaru.

-¡Kankuro! – fue todo lo que dijo y salió corriendo de la casa de los Inuzuka.

La chica corrió desde la casa de su amigo hasta el hospital sin parar ni siquiera para ver si es que venían autos al cruzar la calle. Su cabeza estaba en blanco y llena de pensamientos al mismo tiempo pero lo único que quería era llegar pronto a donde se encontraba su hermano. Cuando por fin llegó le costó encontrar su habitación y las enfermeras que la atendieron sólo la pusieron de peor humor. Pero después de un par de gritos la dejaron pasar y le explicaron cómo llegar. Y entonces lo vio. Kankuro estaba completamente inconsciente en una de las camillas en una habitación compartida pero lo único que Temari podía ver en ese momento era su cara deformada y llena de sangre. No parecía él, y se veía mucho más pequeño allí tendido.

-Hola – le dijo el doctor. La vista de Temari todavía estaba borrosa cuando él llegó, pero hizo todo su esfuerzo para poder concentrarse.

-Hola.

-¿Es tu hermano?

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, no le pasó nada grave. Ahora está inconsciente pero se recuperará y probablemente no le queden secuelas más allá de unas cuantas cicatrices.

-¡Menos mal! – dijo ella, aliviada.

-Doctor. – lo llamó una de las enfermeras y le dijo algo al oído. El Doctor miró a Temari preocupado, le respondió algo a la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que su hermano tiene que quedarse acá internado por lo menos un día más.

-Que se quede lo que tenga que quedarse.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo va a pagarlo? – Temari se dio cuenta de que la enfermera estaba tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible, pero aun así la pregunta le había resultado como una cachetada para la chica.

-Tenemos un seguro… creo.

-Me fijé en el sistema y ni usted ni su hermano figura en ningún tipo de seguro.

-No puede ser. Somos carga de mi papa, por lo menos mis hermanos son menores de edad, tienen que ser carga de mi padre.

-Quizás debería llamar a su padre. – le dijo la enfermera y se marchó.

Temari agarró el celular de inmediato para hacer exactamente lo que la enfermera le recomendó. Después de tres intentos su padre contestó.

_-¿Hola?_

-¡Hola, papá! ¡Soy Temari!

-_Hola, hija._

-¡Papá, Kankuro esta grave en el hospital y una enfermera me está diciendo que no tenemos ningún seguro médico! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tiene que haber algún error! – hubo un incomodo silencio - ¿Papá?

-_Tuve que salirme del seguro y sacarlos a ustedes también._

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…! Papá ¿Puedes venir a Konoha? ¡No sé cómo voy a pagar esto!

_-Ya no voy a volver_.

Ahora fue Temari la que se quedó sin palabras. Por un momento pensó que había entendido mal, que todo aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole.

-¿No vas a volver?

_-No._

-¿Y tu deuda con los Hyuga?

No hubo respuesta, sólo el tono de llamada finalizada. Con el teléfono aun pegado al oído Temari se apoyó a la pared que había detrás de ella y se dejó caer al suelo. Sus piernas no resistían el enorme peso que tenia sobre sus hombros. Justo cuando estaba cerca de juntar la cantidad de plata para sacarlos de la deuda con los Hyuga, justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar su horrible y denigrante trabajo, cuando creyó que todo estaba por solucionarse, pasaba esto. Y ahora estaba ella sola a cargo de sus dos hermanos y de una deuda que ella nunca pidió. Y el silencio que había en el hospital sólo le permitía a sus preocupaciones sonar más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo un capitulo triste . No se si en Japon la salud sera gratis o no pero yo decidi no hacerla gratis por temas de conveniencia para mi trama ^^<strong>

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado! Y gracias a todos los que comentan!**


	32. Cambios decisivos

**N/A: Por favor no me maten! Me estoy demorando mas que nunca en subir los capitulos nuevos. Perdon! Bueno, aca les traigo el n° 32. Espero que les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Después de dos días, un lunes y un martes, Karin volvió a aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, no pasó desapercibida pero su castigo fue mucho menor al que todos esperaban.<p>

-Tendrás que pedir disculpas a las personas mencionadas en tu blog, y a tus amigas delante de todo el colegio, mañana por la mañana antes de que comiencen las clases.

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina de la directora con alivio. En realidad no era de ella de quien estaba asustada, aunque debía admitir que si le había preocupado su reacción, a quien realmente le temía era a Tayuya, pero nadie sabía de la baterista desde la fiesta de Halloween. Y aquel lunes y martes no había ido a clases, por lo que Karin se encontraba a salvo por el momento.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki… - comenzó ella, el día siguiente por la mañana. Todos los alumnos la miraban expectantes y con expresión de burla en la cara. Ya todos estaban enterados de lo que la chica había hecho y más o menos sabían que estaba por decir, pero aquello no ayudaba los nervios de la pelirroja. Pasó su mirada entre el público y se dio cuenta de que Tayuya no había ido a clases ese día tampoco. Otra vez se encontraba fuera de peligro. Aun así, había unas cuantas personas que parecían querer asesinarla con la mirada. Al final simplemente decidió mirar a nadie en particular y continúo con su pequeña disculpa. – y hace un tiempo atrás le hice mucho daño a personas que no lo merecían metiéndome en sus vidas privadas. Quisiera darle una disculpa a todas esas personas por haber jugado con la confianza que tuvieron en mi… - dudo un poco – quisiera disculparme de Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara por divulgar información sobre ustedes a pesar de que nunca me han hecho nada malo, de Konan y Hidan, por involucrarlos en algo que no tenía nada que ver con ustedes, de Sasuke por hablar mal de ti aunque fueras una persona muy importante para mí, de Temari y Hinata, por intentar humillarlas cuando en realidad ustedes dos no tienen nada malo y sobre todo quisiera disculparme de Sakura e Ino porque ustedes me ayudaron cuando estuve sola y yo las traicioné. – Karin miró a las dos chicas y ellas asintieron con una débil sonrisa. Sakura todavía se veía golpeada, pero mucho mejor de lo que había estado unos días atrás. – Pero… - todos volvieron a poner su atención en ella – no quiero disculparme por lo que le hice a Tayuya. Todos acá hemos sido víctimas de sus burlas y de su actitud agresiva y realmente creo que se merecía que todos supiéramos lo que ella esconde y como realmente es.

Kurenai se acercó al escenario y la obligó a bajarse de él. Algunas personas aplaudieron y otras (los cinco del sonido que si estaban presentes) la vitorearon. La chica no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando ella y Tayuya se encontraran, pero por el momento se sentía feliz de haber hecho y dicho aquello al frente de todos.

Pero Tayuya no era la única que no estaba yendo a clases esos días. El padre de Hinata le había prohibido salir de su casa bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ella no sabía hasta cuando ese castigo se extendería pero no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría sintiéndose Naruto sin saber absolutamente nada de su novia. Hinata sólo quería verlo y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Esa noche en la cena, Hinata, su hermana y su padre comían en completo silencio hasta que el hombre decidió hablar.

-Hinata, ya no vas a volver a esa escuela nunca más.

Hinata casi soltó el vaso de las manos cuando escuchó la noticia.

-¡Pero, papá!

-¡Silencio! ¡Sólo yo voy a hablar! – exclamó golpeando bruscamente en la mesa con su puño y logrando que sus dos hijas pegaran un pequeño salto. – Ya busqué un profesor que te hará clases particulares para que no tengas que volver a ver esas malas influencias con las que te estabas juntando.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Puedo y ya está hecho! El próximo lunes comenzarás a tener clases acá en casa, como debe ser.

-¡Papá, por favor!

-¡Hinata, corta el escándalo!

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Ambos, su padre y su hermana la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. Sin decir nada, el Sr. Hyuga se levantó de la mesa y se fue. No fue hasta el siguiente día que Hinata supo de él.

-Toma. – le dijo, dejando un sobre con plata arriba de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Vas a estudiar en otra ciudad durante el embarazo, con ese dinero será suficiente para que cubras tus gastos y Neji te estará cuidando. El parto lo pagaré yo y después de eso darás tu bebe en adopción. – Hinata tomó el sobre y lo miró incrédula. A veces sentía que no conocía a su padre. – Y ese tal Naruto jamás se enterará de la existencia de este bebe.

-No quiero darlo en adopción.

-Si quieres seguir siendo parte de esta familia tendrás que hacer lo que digo, si no, puedes tomar tus cosas y olvidarte que eres una Hyuga. No permitiré que manches nuestro apellido.

xXx

Temari había estado actuando extraña toda aquella semana. Había algo que tenía que hacer y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Kankuro ya estaba bien y había salido del hospital pero la deuda que le había quedado era tan grande que cambiaba todos sus planes. Ahora sin su padre ella tendría que encargarse de sus hermanos o por lo menos seguir trabajando en ese horrible lugar hasta conseguir la plata para pagar el hospital y la deuda de su padre. La chica sabía que debía olvidarse de ir a la universidad el siguiente año y mucho más de seguir con Shikamaru. Ella no quería que su relación terminase, pero sabía que no debía seguir estando con él mientras no se sintiera completamente libre para él. Aquel trabajo que le ocultaba la hacía sentir sucia y traicionera y eso le rompía el corazón. Cuando había creído que faltaba poco por dejarlo, había conservado las esperanzas de que su empleo no se interpusiera entre ella y Shikamaru, pero ahora que tenía que seguir con él, entendía que no podía conservar las dos cosas. Lamentablemente el trabajo era más urgente en ese momento.

Pero no sólo aquello la estaba complicando. Todavía no le había dicho a sus hermanos que su padre no volvería y cada vez que los veía se acobardaba y terminaba diciéndoles nada. Aquella tarde ella no quería volver a su casa porque sabía que ese día tendría que decírselos si o si. El sólo hecho de pensar en cómo ellos dos se podrían llegar a sentir al enterarse le daban ganas de llorar.

Camino a su casa vio el lago que se veía tan tranquilo e imponente que sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó a la orilla de la costanera y lo contempló por un largo rato. El día estaba tormentoso y el lago se movía con unas olas que amenazaban, como si supieran que pronto vendría algo terrible. Pero estar allí sentada, sólo le recordaba con más fuerza que ya era hora de enfrentar su terrible situación y sacarse del pecho aquello que la estaba comenzado a derribar.

-Hola, Temari.

Alguien se sentó al lado de Temari y ésta ni si quiera tuvo que mirar para notar quien era. Si hubiese podido elegir una persona en el mundo con quien conversar, Ino no habría estado ni siquiera en sus cien primeras opciones, pero allí se encontraba, junto a ella, mirándola con cara de pena.

-Hola, Ino.

-Te ves triste ¿Pasa algo?

-Muchas cosas.

Ino bajó la mirada y se abrazó las piernas.

-Siento haber escrito esas cosas sobre ti en el blog. Supongo que era envidia.

Temari soltó una amarga risotada.

-No deberías tenerme envidia. – Le dijo – Soy yo la que debería desear estar en tu lugar, hasta preferiría estar en el lugar de tu amiga Karin.

-¿Paso algo grave? ¿Estas así por Kankuro?

-Si… y no. Estoy así porque somos una familia disfuncional. Porque tengo diecinueve años y ya soy madre de dos adolescentes.

-¿Tienes hijos? – se sorprendió la menor.

-No – contestó Temari, rodando los ojos. – Pero es como si los tuviera. Tengo tantos problemas que sólo estoy arrastrando a Shikamaru a ellos.

-Shikamaru va a entender…

-Lo sé. Pero no se lo merece.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Temari miró a Ino, con desconfianza. No sabía si debía decirle lo que estaba por decirle, pero al final decidió que no perdía nada.

-Creo que voy a terminar con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Él merece alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Temari, tu eres la chica que todos los hombres quieren! ¡Eres perfecta! A mí me encantaría ser más como tú. Segura, independiente, inteligente…

-En las noches trabajo en un club nudista. – Ino quedó sin habla por varios minutos, mirando a la otra completamente anonadada. - quisiera trabajar en cualquier otra cosa, pero no puedo darme el lujo de tener un salario menor al que tengo ahora y sin haber terminado siquiera la secundaria esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Para que necesitas ganar tanto dinero?

-Mi padre tiene una deuda con los… con una gente. Tenemos plazo hasta fin de año o nadie sabe que podría ocurrirnos a nosotros o a nuestras cosas. Pagué una mitad a principio de noviembre pero la deuda es muy grande y con lo que le pasó a Kankuro perdí mucha plata que tenía ahorrada. Como desearía que alguien llegara a tocar mi puerta y me diera otra solución. Pero por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para salvar a mis hermanos y a mí. Y no quiero que Shikamaru sea una víctima más dentro de todo esto.

Los ojos de Ino se habían llenado de lágrimas y su labio inferior le temblaba.

-Si te sirve de algo, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Y te juro que este secreto se quedará conmigo.

Sorprendida por las palabras de Ino, Temari se giró hacia ella y por primera vez en su vida, le dedicó una autentica sonrisa.

xXx

-¿Hinata, estás segura de esto?

-No me queda otra opción. – Nunca en su vida Hinata había estado tan asustada como en ese momento. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ya estaba anocheciendo, ella y Neji se encontraban en el auto de su primo y todas sus cosas estaban empacadas y guardadas en el baúl. Hinata sabía que una vez que hiciera esto, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Donde Temari.

-¿Estás segura? No creo que ellos sean capaces de aceptar a alguien más en esa casa con todos los problemas que tienen.

-No voy a quedarme allí. Pero tengo que pasar sólo un segundo.

-¿Y a dónde vas a quedarte? ¡No me digas que con Naruto! ¡Tu padre lo matará si se entera que…!

-¡Por supuesto que no donde Naruto! No quiero meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-Hinata… ¿No estarás pensando en ir donde esa chica del sonido, porque…?

-No te preocupes, Neji, no es nadie peligroso. Confía en mí.

El resto del camino condujeron en silencio. Ambos temían por el otro y por si mismos, pero ambos sabían que el riesgo valía la pena.

-Espérame un minuto – le dijo Hinata, cuando llegaron donde los Sabaku y se bajó del auto. Golpeó un par de veces hasta que Temari le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hinata – la rubia se veía un tanto confundida.

-Ho… hola, Temari. No quiero tomar mucho de tu tiempo. So… sólo venia a entregarte esto.

Temari bajó la mirada para ver qué era lo que Hinata le estaba ofreciendo y se encontró con un sobre blanco de papel.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Supe que… estas con problemas económicos, así que… pensé que quizás podías necesitar este dinero.

-¿Qué? – Temari aun no captaba las palabras de su amiga.

-Mi padre me dio este dinero para que… bueno yo… en realidad yo no lo necesito. Creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo.

-¿Dinero? – abrió el sobre y miró boquiabierta la enorme cantidad de dinero que había en él. – Hinata ¡Esto es mucha plata! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

-¡Por favor! Yo no lo quiero.

Hubo un par de segundos en los que Temari no supo qué hacer. Al final simplemente se abalanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias!

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Hinata volvió al auto de Neji.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?

-No estamos tan lejos. Sólo un par de cuadras más allá. – de pronto, la chica se sentía mucho más segura de las decisiones que había tomado. – Dobla acá y sigue hacia el lago.

-Pero nos estamos acercando al centro.

-Una cuadra más allá. Por acá.

-¿Quién vive por acá, Hinata?

-Creo que es mejor que no sepas. Así no le mientes a mi padre cuando te pregunte.

Neji tomó un gran suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza al final.

-Nos vemos en el colegio entonces.

-Nos vemos allá. Gracias por todo, Neji – le dijo y se despidió con un abrazo. Agarró sus valijas del baúl y esperó a que su primo se hubiese ido para comenzar a caminar. Por suerte su ropa no pesaba tanto y no le costó llegar. Sin embargo, los nervios de cómo le pediría la estaban matando.

Tocó la puerta varias veces antes de que por fin le abrieran.

-¿Hinata que… que estás haciendo acá?

-Hola, Kiba ¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo en tu casa?

La madre y la hermana de Kiba estaban encantadas con Hinata en casa, hasta que se enteraron que era la novia de Naruto entonces perdieron interés. Kiba, sin embargo, tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Por lo general los dos se llevaban muy bien, y esta no era la excepción, pero el chico estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Tayuya. No le había contado a nadie, por supuesto. Él sabía muy bien que no debía estar pensando en ella, pero ya había pasado una semana completa desde que la chica no iba a clases y aquello era un poco raro.

El siguiente martes, en el taller de música, Kiba se sentó tras su batería y no perdió de vista a la gente que entraba al estudio para ver si por fin la baterista se dignaba a aparecer. Cuando los amigos de la chica aparecieron su estomago se revolvió de nervios, pero pronto se sintió enormemente decepcionado de enterarse que la chica no había vuelto aquel día tampoco. Aparentemente él no era el único preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Tayuya? – Kimimaro se había acercado desafiante a los Akatsuki que se encontraban tocando frente a ellos. Todos en el taller se voltearon a mirarlos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos saber? – preguntó Itachi, casi sin interés.

-¡Porque no ha venido a clases en más de una semana! ¡Ustedes le hicieron algo!

-¿Por qué no la buscan en su casa? – preguntó Deidara, con tono de burla.

-¡Ya hicimos eso, idiota! – le respondió Sakon. – No está en su casa. No sabemos absolutamente nada de ella desde la pelea con su amiguito. – agregó, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Kankuro.

-¡Nosotros no sabemos nada de ella! – se defendió Deidara, pero Itachi hizo un gesto que llamó la atención del gemelo.

-¿Tu sabes algo?

-No. Sólo me pareció curioso.

-¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber Kimimaro.

-Nosotros no hemos sabido de Hidan desde esa pelea tampoco. Lo buscamos en su casa pero no estaba o no nos quiso abrir. Tampoco responde su celular. Esta completamente desaparecido.

-¡Ese pervertido le hizo algo a Tayuya! – saltó Sakon, totalmente alterado.

-¡Por favor! – se rio Deidara - ¡Ustedes son los únicos que ven a esa pendeja como una niñita inocente! Seguro en este momento están tomando o drogándose, felices de la vida.

Nadie más dijo nada, aquella era una posibilidad que no podía ser descartada conociéndolos a ellos dos.

Pero el más afectado con aquella noticia fue Kiba. El sólo hecho de imaginarse a Tayuya por ahí haciendo quizás que con nada menos que Hidan lo enfermaba de los nervios. Sin poder soportar las miradas de lastima de sus amigos, Kiba se levantó del banquito y salió del estudio a toda velocidad. No supo a donde más ir que a su sala de clases y una vez allí descargó toda su furia contra las sillas.

-¡Kiba! ¿Qué te pasa? – Justo lo que necesitaba. Kurenai había llegado al salón donde el se encontraba y lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa. El chico no dijo nada, solamente se fregó los ojos con las manos y se sentó sobre un escritorio. - ¿Kiba, pasa algo?

La mujer no hablaba con severidad. No parecía que estuviese enojada por lo que el chico había hecho, más bien se veía preocupada. Ella posó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del Inuzuka y aquel contacto, tan suave y maternal, fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para dejar salir todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Aun sin decir una sola palabra, Kiba apoyó su frente contra el cuello de la profesora y un sinfín de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, incontrolablemente. Kurenai no entendía por qué su alumno lloraba de esa manera, pero decidió no preguntar más, simplemente le acarició la espalda y esperó a que se le pasara.

-Está con Hidan – dijo Kiba, después de un largo rato. El llanto había parado pero la rabia que sentía se notaba en su voz.

-¿Quién está con Hidan?

-Tayuya.

-¿Son novios?

-No. Están desaparecidos, los dos. Nadie sabe donde están, pero seguramente él se la llevó. Ese hijo de puta la convenció de que se fuera con él.

Kurenai volvió a abrazar a Kiba sin nada que poder decir. Sentía que ella tenía parte de culpa de que Kiba se estuviese sintiendo así por haber permitido que Tayuya fuese su tutora en primer lugar. Además, no estaba completamente segura de cómo sentirse con respecto a la chica. Imaginar a Tayuya y a Hidan juntos no le hacía ninguna gracia, nunca lo había notado, pero ambos eran tan parecidos que aquello era de esperarse.

-¿Podemos pasar?

Kurenai y Kiba miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Naruto, Shikamaru y Kankuro que los miraban de vuelta algo cohibidos. Kiba inmediatamente les dio la espalda e intentó secar sus lágrimas y recobrar la compostura.

-Los voy a dejar solos – dijo Kurenai al final. – Y Kiba… lo siento por ella pero… creo que de cierta forma esto es lo mejor para ti.

Hubo un silencio antes de que los cuatro chicos volvieran a hablar. Al final el silencio fue roto por un feliz Naruto que no podía ocultar su alegría.

-¿Cuándo va a venir Hinata a clases, Kiba?

-Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. Me dijo que no quería volver enseguida por si su papá aparecía por acá.

-Neji me contó – continuó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Me dijo por qué se fue en realidad Hinata de su casa.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Esta embarazada! – Exclamó - ¡Voy a ser papá!

Shikamaru, Kiba y Kankuro lo miraron aterrados. Ninguno de ellos veía aquello como una buena noticia, pero Naruto se veía radiante de felicidad, así que después de unos segundos, no les quedó más opción que abrazarlo y darle felicitaciones.

Los siguientes días fueron mejores para Kiba. Todos parecían de buen humor y era contagioso. Hasta logró olvidarse de Tayuya aprovechando que ni su madre ni su hermana estarían ese viernes les dijo a todos sus amigos que fueran a su casa, para celebrar que Hinata estaba viviendo con ellos.

-¡Yo igual tengo una buena noticia que contarles! – exclamó Temari el día de la fiesta. No había mucha gente, pero eran los de siempre y los que siempre habían estado allí para Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. Y por alguna razón Sakura e Ino también habían terminado yendo. – ¡Me aceptaron en una universidad! – Después de que Hinata le había dado ese pequeño regalo, Temari puso varias cosas en orden. Usó aquel dinero para saldar la deuda de su padre y lo que ganó durante ese mes en su trabajo, que por suerte pudo dejar, lo guardó en una cuenta bancaria como ahorros para sus hermanos. El próximo año tendría que estudiar y trabajar pero ya no en algo tan horrible como lo había hecho últimamente.

-¡Que buena noticia! – Se alegró Shikamaru, y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla y besarla- ¿Una universidad acá en Konoha?

-No, en Sunagakure.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del chico. Sunagakure estaba muy lejos de Konoha, lo que significaba que ya no se verían más.

-Bueno… felicitaciones de todas maneras. – todos los presentes imitaron a Shikamaru y la felicitaron. Shikamaru intentó disimular su tristeza, él entendía perfectamente que la chica no podía perder una oportunidad como esta, pero le costaba imaginarse a sí mismo sin ella.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer con tus hermanos? – le repuntó Ino.

-Voy a trabajar y estudiar para mandarles algo de plata todos los meses.

-¡No te preocupes hermanita! – Le dijo Kankuro –Yo y Gaara también podemos buscarnos un trabajo por las tardes. Esta vez algo menos peligroso.

-¡Hey Hinata, ven conmigo! – aprovechando todo el alboroto que la noticia de Temari había causado, Naruto arrastró a Hinata hacia la cocina donde no había nadie para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué… que pasa, Naruto-kun?

-Ya lo sé – le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Vamos a ser papás!

La expresión de Hinata no tenía sentido alguno. No parecía feliz de que Naruto se alegrase, más bien ella parecía confundida y asustada.

-Naruto… yo…

-¡Hinata! – La interrumpió él - ¡No tienes que decirme nada! ¡Soy el más feliz del mundo!

Un abrazo y un beso le impidieron seguir hablando. La chica simplemente no parecía caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La noche fue larga y entretenida, pero cuando comenzaba a amanecer la mayoría tomó sus cosas y se fue. Sólo unos cuantos le pidieron a Kiba pasar toda la noche en su casa. El chico aceptó y les dijo que se acomodaran en los sillones, mientras que él, que estaba muerto de sueño, volvió a su dormitorio para dormir un poco antes de tener que levantarse y ponerse a ordenar.

Lo que no había esperado era que cuando entró a su dormitorio alguien ya estaba allí. No estaba durmiendo, simplemente estaba sentada sobre su cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Ino?

-Solamente quería decirte que me alegro de que Tayuya no estuviese acá esta noche.

-Gracias por recordármela – ironizó él, amargamente.

-Si quieres… - empezó a decir ella, caminando hacia él, seductoramente. Kiba no se movió ni un centímetro, la confusión lo había paralizado. – yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ino lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Kiba no respondió pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Una parte de él quería detenerla porque aun sentía que le debía fidelidad a Tayuya, sin embargo, en el siguiente momento recordó con quien estaba ella y se la imaginó en la misma situación en la que él estaba con ese maldito Akatsuki. La mano de Ino que le acariciaba el cuello, recorrió todo su pecho y se posó en sus pantalones, a la altura del cierre. Kiba todavía estaba dudoso pero cuando la chica metió su mano dentro del pantalón, decidió seguirle la corriente. Él le respondió con un beso que la dejó sin aire y una vez más pasaron una noche, juntos, sólo que esta vez no la olvidarían.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Ino ayudaron a Kiba con la limpieza. Ino y Kiba apenas se hablaban, ambos estaban aun algo avergonzados por la noche anterior. Por suerte nadie se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, al menos todavía. Cuando Kiba estaba en la cocina levantando todas las botellas vacías Ino volvió a acercársele.

-Hola. – lo saludó, con esa sonrisa típica de ella cuando buscaba algo.

-Ahora no, por favor.

-Solamente quería preguntarte algo – continuó ella, abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿Fui mejor que Tayuya?

Kiba entornó los ojos y se alejó de la rubia. Le dolía pensar que el noventa por ciento de las veces que se había acostado con Tayuya ella había estado drogada.

-¿Podrías dejar de mencionarla?

-Nunca voy a entender que ves en ella.

Tras un largo suspiro de aburrimiento, Kiba se giró hacia Ino y le dijo:

-Sólo para aclarar las cosas, Ino, lo de anoche, fue eso: una noche. No me voy a acostar contigo otra vez, así que déjame en paz.

El chico se giró hacia la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con todos sus amigos mirándolo, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Algo que contarnos, Kiba? – rio Naruto.

-¡Sí! – Dijo Ino - ¡Kiba y yo estuvimos juntos anoche… otra vez!

-En realidad por primera vez – comentó Sai.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Kiba, confundido.

-La primera vez que ustedes dos estuvieron juntos en realidad no estuvieron juntos - rio – esa noche yo me acosté con Ino, pero como no me quería meter en problemas con Chouji, y aprovechando que ella estaba muy borracha la metí en tu cama. Obviamente para que fuera más creíble para los dos tuve que sacarte la ropa.

Kiba e Ino estaban completamente anonadados con la noticia.

-¡Por tu culpa la psicópata de Tayuya me dejó un ojo azul!

-¡¿Me sacaste la ropa?!

-¡Kiba, creo que eso es lo de menos! – Opinó Naruto - ¡Kankuro, Chouji y Shikamaru estuvieron enojados contigo por mucho tiempo después de eso!

-¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Sai, me… desvistió!

-Mejor vámonos, Sai, antes de que Ino y Kiba te maten.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D Creo que es el principio del fin. Probablemente queden tres capitulos mas y se terminara T.T Diganme sus opiniones en los comentarios y espero realmente actualizas mas rapido ahora si que si ^^<strong>

**Un beso a todos! Son los mejores lectores del mundoooooo**


	33. Somos parte del caos

**N/A: Ehh! Esta vez me vino la inspiracion mas rapido, espero seguir asi. Bueno aca un capitulo que tenia muchas ganas de escribir desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Si les gustó el KibaTayu y tienen pensado escribir un fic en algun momento, seria genial que lo incluyeran! Se que es una pareja nada comun, pero si nos unimos podemos hacer que se vuelva mas popular o al menos que no muera con este fic! Es solo una peticion loca pero vale la pena intentarlo! Bueno... empecemos con lo bueno hahaha**

* * *

><p>Tayuya ni siquiera supo que dirección tomó, solamente sabía que sus piernas corrían tan fuerte como era físicamente posible. En un momento dejó de escuchar las sirenas pero cuando miró a su alrededor notó que no estaba ninguno de sus amigos cerca. Se detuvo por un momento detrás de una gran muralla de ladrillos para tomar algo de aire y seguir con su camino.<p>

-Corres rápido, princesa.

Todavía jadeando, Tayuya alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con Hidan. Pese a que la chica nunca le había tenido realmente miedo, encontrarse completamente sola con el Akatsuki no podía significar nada bueno. Sin embargo, se sentia demasiado cansada como para irse de allí o insultarlo si quiera.

-Ándate – fue lo único capaz de pronunciar. Hidan soltó una risita y se acercó a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo hago lo que tú me dices? – le preguntó él mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sin prestarle mucha atención al pobre estado físico de Tayuya, Hidan sacó un cigarro, apoyó su espalda contra la muralla de ladrillos y se puso a fumar. – Nos mandamos tremenda cagada con ese pendejo de mierda – admitió el chico, mirando a la nada.

-Que se joda – murmuró Tayuya, alzando los hombros. Había logrado recomponer la compostura al menos para volver a caminar así que se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de Hidan. Antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos alguien la había agarrado del brazo impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Era obvio de quien se trataba así que la chica ni si quiera se dio el trabajo de mirar hacia atrás - ¿Qué mierda quieres? – repitió, irritada.

-Divertirme – le respondió Hidan con simpleza. Aun no le soltaba el brazo pues si lo hacia la chica se iría.

-¡Diviértete solo!

-¡Pero si sería mucho más entretenido estando contigo, princesa! – Insistió el Akatsuki – además, tengo unos asidos que te van a volar la cabeza. Y yo estaba esperando poder compartiros con alguien.

Tayuya dejó de forcejear al momento en que la palabra "acido" llegó a sus oídos. Finalmente miró al chico sobre su hombro y se detuvo a considerar su oferta.

-Realmente no quiero cagarlas más – dijo, pensando en una sola razón por la que no debía irse con Hidan: Kiba.

-¿Pero no quieres olvidarte de toda la mierda que está pasando por un rato? – él ya no la sostenía del brazo, pero la chica, a pesar de estar libre para irse, seguía parada en su lugar mordiéndose el labio ante la tentadora invitación del chico.

Definitivamente quería olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Gente juzgándola por las decisiones que había tomado, como acostarse con las personas que se había acostado. La directora diciéndole que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Kiba. Kiba dejándola de lado. La perra de Ino colgada de su brazo como un parasito durante toda la fiesta. Definitivamente quería olvidar.

-Bueno, está bien. – dijo al fin, volviéndose hacia Hidan. – pero no pienses que vamos a coger.

Hidan simplemente alzo sus cejas casi como diciendo "Eso lo veremos" pero Tayuya decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ella sabía a lo que iba y ese no era su propósito.

Llegaron al departamento de Hidan en un par de minutos. El lugar estaba muy mal cuidado y completamente desordenado, pero era gigante y alguna vez había sido hermoso. Tenía un living y lo que parecía un comedor, aunque no había sillas ni mesa. Sólo dos grandes sillones negros de cuero que miraban al enorme televisor pantalla plana que había colgado en la pared. Hidan la llevó hacia su dormitorio y Tayuya pudo ver que tenía dos baños. El de visitas se veía bastante sencillo (aun así era mucho más grande que el de su casa) y el privado, que se encontraba en la habitación, era enorme y extremadamente lujoso. Lástima que el departamento entero era un completo desastre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y el mismo símbolo de su collar se encontraba dibujado en todas partes con una pintura roja tan fuerte que dolían los ojos. Ropa tirada por todas partes, y basura, a donde mirara había basura. Ya fuesen restos de comida, recipientes o botellas, estaba lleno de botellas.

-¡Hijo de puta, tienes plata, eh! – comentó Tayuya cuando llegaron a su habitación y Hidan cerró la puerta tras él. Su cama también era enorme. No estaba hecha pero tenía un gran cubrecama rojo de alguna tela brillante cuyo nombre Tayuya no sabía, sus sabanas eran negras y todos los muebles de madera oscura.

-Si – dijo él buscando entre el millón de cosas que tenía en su velador. – mis papás me mandan plata todos los meces para que pueda vivir bien. Ellos me compraron este departamento también.

-Parece que te quieren mucho, pendejo de mierda.

-¡Si claro! – rio amargamente – me dan toda esta mierda a cambio de que nunca más aparezca en sus vidas. Cuando me ofrecieron todo esto me dijeron que ellos se encargarían de que nunca me faltara nada si los dejaba en paz. Según ellos soy un problema.

Tayuya no podía estar más de acuerdo con los padres de Hidan, pero no dijo nada. Ella daría cualquier cosa por tener todo lo que él tenía aunque no pudiera acercarse a sus padres. Ella a diferencia de Hidan no tenía ni padres ni dinero.

Hidan se sentó al lado de ella y le tendió la mano. Dubitativa, la chica aceptó lo que él le esta estaba dando y ambos se lo pusieron en la boca al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuánto se demora? – le preguntó ella, algo impaciente.

-No mucho – respondió él, recostándose sobre su cama y mirando al techo – esta mierda es lo mejor que hay. Acuéstate y deja que te haga efecto.

Tayuya hizo tal como Hidan le dijo y se recostó sobre la cama con sus ojos pegados en el cielo raso. Pocas veces había consumido ácidos porque eran demasiado caros. Con suerte tenia plata para _coca_ cuando sus amigos se ponían de acuerdo en comprar y sólo tres veces en su vida había consumido heroína. Dos de esas veces habían sido ese año y las dos habían estado directamente vinculadas con Kiba.

-No me hace nada – se quejó. Sus cinco sentidos completamente activados y la comodidad de la cama de Hidan era todo lo que sentía. Nada se había distorsionado ni parecía fuera de lo común. Presa del aburrimiento, comenzó a examinar los posters que Hidan tenía pegados en el techo. Parecían demonios, de piel negra como el carbón, ojos amarillos y largos cuernos. Era una fea imagen, pero la chica no podía despegar sus ojos de ellos pues los demonios en el techo le sonreían. No, más bien se reían de ella. Intentaban agarrarla y estiraban sus manos hacia la cama. Frustrados, intentaban salirse de los afiches y bajar hacia donde estaban ellos pero no podían. Se peleaban entre ellos por bajar y al final nunca lo conseguían. Hasta que uno los venció y logró salirse de la foto donde se encontraba originalmente. Un fuerte ruido sordo se escuchó en la pieza de Hidan y Tayuya se incorporó de inmediato para ver que había pasado. El demonio, el más terrible de todos, estaba parado frente a ella y caminaba lentamente en su dirección. La chica dio un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando un par de manos la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – Hidan tenía la mirada desviada y sonreía vagamente. Tayuya quería responderle pero el demonio ahora se encontraba detrás del chico y le decía que guardara silencio. Hidan simplemente reía, sin saber que atrás suyo había un enorme demonio tratando de herirlo. – No es real.

Las palabras sacaron a Tayuya de su ilusión y por un par de segundos volvió a la normalidad. Ya no había demonios en la habitación y los que seguían encerrados en los posters ya no se movían, pero ahora todo giraba con violencia y Tayuya sentía que las manos de Hidan eran tan grandes que podían aplastarla. Hidan notó que la chica estaba completamente fuera de control, por lo menos de su propio control así que la levantó sin mucho problema y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Tayuya se dejó porque ella nunca supo lo que Hidan hacia. El movimiento entre la cama hacia las piernas de Hidan tomó solo unos segundos pero para Tayuya fue eterno y sentía que volaba. La velocidad y el viento golpeando su cara era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en su vida entera. Y siguió volando por un buen rato. La briza, los colores, hasta nuevos sonidos estaba experimentando. Las luces cambiaban constantemente y ella se sentía una sola con todas las estimulaciones a su alrededor.

Todo era diferente bajo el efecto del asido, sobre todo la percepción del tiempo, porque cuando el efecto se le terminó un día completo había pasado, un día en el que ella había visto demonios, y volado. Pero un día que se había sentido como cinco minutos.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, si no que ella y Hidan ya no se encontraban en la habitación del chico. Estaban en un lugar desconocido lleno de gente por todos lados y la música era extremadamente fuerte. Miró a su alrededor y se asustó cuando no vio a Hidan por ningún lado. Sin embargo, antes de que entendiera que estaba pasando, alguien la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la arrastró hacia afuera.

-¡Corre! – era Hidan. Ella le hizo caso y ambos corrieron tan fuerte como les era posible. A la chica le costaba mantener el ritmo del chico pero como él no le soltaba la mano, no le quedaba otra más que correr.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó ella, muy confundida. - ¿Cuándo llegamos acá?

-Como hace una hora – le explicó Hidan. – Y conseguí lo que quería.

-¿Qué?

-Más droga. Estos pendejos multimillonarios siempre tienen.

Tayuya miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaban en el barrio más rico de todo Konoha. Ella nunca había estado ahí, pero había escuchado hablar de él. Aun así, no entendía que hacían allí.

-¿Les compraste droga a estos pendejos?

-¡Ja! ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no voy a pagarles a estos hijos de puta que ya tienen todo! – Dijo, con un tono de voz cargado de amargura – Les robé. Por eso estamos corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hidan ambos tenían un tremendo ataque de risa. Había sido la adrenalina la culpable de aquello, pero Tayuya no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. Hidan le mostró lo que les había robado y la chica casi quedó boquiabierta al ver todo lo que había sobre la cama.

Pero no había sido suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Todos los días que siguieron a ese fueron exactamente lo mismo: se drogaban hasta perder la conciencia o dejar de distinguir lo que era real de lo que no. Una vez que el efecto se les acababa, volvían a colarse en una de esas fiestas, robarle a alguno de esos adolescentes millonarios, y volvían a drogarse para repetir su viciosa rutina.

-Hoy conseguí algo nuevo – le dijo Hidan dejando unas jeringas sobre la cama entre él y ella.

-¿Heroína? – preguntó, nerviosa. La heroína causaba uno de los efectos más placenteros que la chica había sentido en su vida, pero ella sabía muy bien lo adictivo que era y no quería empujar su suerte, demasiado. Ella se había hecho una promesa de no hacerlo muy seguido y si mal no recordaba había consumido esa droga hacia no más de una semana atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Hidan. Su tono de voz era acusador e intimidante. Sabía lo que la chica estaba pensando pero no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Esa mierda es muy adictiva yo no sé si…

-¿Y qué? – la interrumpió Hidan, tomando su brazo y amarrando un cinturón unos centímetros mas arriba de su codo.

-No quiero volverme adicta a algo que no puedo pagar.

Hidan alzó sus ojos y la miró desafiante.

-¿No conoces el _cocodrilo_?

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

-Es otra opción. Exactamente igual a la heroína, pero más barato.

-¿Por qué es más barato?

-Porque… es menos adictivo. – Tayuya sabía que Hidan le mentía, pero ella quería creerle. Sus venas le pedían a gritos un poco de aquella droga tan peligrosa y placentera. – No te va a pasar nada. – le dijo Hidan, acercando la jeringa a su brazo. Tayuya tomó un gran respiro pero no se opuso. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, ya nada existía a su alrededor, sólo paz. Y su cuerpo volaba otra vez rodeado de una profunda y abrazante tranquilidad.

Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, Hidan la sacudía de los hombros para que recuperara la conciencia. La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente y lo miró, desorientada.

-¿Qué mierda?

-¡Pensé que te habías muerto, hija de puta!

-¿Qué hora es?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Tayuya no dijo nada pero miró inmediatamente a la bolsita con los asidos, casi como si se hubiese tratado de un acto reflejo. Hidan, que en ese momento la estaba mirando a ella, sonrió triunfante. - ¡Eres mi tipo ideal de chica, princesa!

-¡Cállate, mierda! – le dijo ella. – Mierda, no me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que comimos algo.

-Vamos a comprar unas hamburguesas a McDonals.

Salieron a comprar enseguida, pero no encontraron nada abierto. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y los únicos negocios abiertos eran los bares y los puestos de comida rápida que habían sido creados para los borrachos muertos de hambre. Allí se compraron dos hamburguesas y se fueron a comerlas a un parque que estaba completamente vacío y tenía mala iluminación.

Como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, Hidan y Tayuya se pusieron a conversar, más que nada de las cosas que habían visto bajo los efectos del asido. Era gracioso imaginarse al otro viendo todas aquellas fantasías así que apenas podían hablar entre medio de todas las risas.

-¿Vamos a otra fiesta? – le propuso Hidan y Tayuya asintió.

Mientras el chico se encargaba de conseguir droga, ella se puso a recorrer la casa que era enorme. Parecía una verdadera mansión y por un momento Tayuya se preguntó si encontraría la salida luego. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron por completo cuando sus ojos vieron la única cosa en el mundo que ella disfrutaba más que las drogas: una batería.

Se acercó a la habitación donde estaba la batería y la admiró con ojos soñadores, nada típicos en ella. Tocó los platillos y los parches y sintió lo nuevo que estaban, casi intactos. Seguramente el dueño sólo había tocado esa batería un par de veces. Ella la merecía mucho más que él, quienquiera que fuese.

-¿Tayuya, donde mierda estabas?

-¡Mira, una batería! ¡Estos hijos de puta la tienen nuevita! Ni si quiera la deben saber tocar.

Hidan no dijo nada, pero cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia la batería.

-¿Los platillos son caros?

-¡Muy! – le respondió la chica y acto seguido Hidan comenzó a separarlos de los atriles que los sostenían. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ella, mitad asustada, mitad contenta.

-¡Recuperando tu batería, princesa! ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

-¿Cómo mierda vamos a sacar una batería sin que nos vean?

-No me la voy a llevar completa, solamente los platillos.

No se demoraron más de diez minutos en tomar los platillos y salir de la casa sin ser vistos. Cuando estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los vieran, se sentaron en el pasto de la vereda y comenzaron a reírse eufóricos como todas las veces que robaban algo y salían victoriosos.

-¡Tengo nuevos platillos, hijo de puta! – exclamó Tayuya radiante, mientras acariciaba el suave metal de los instrumentos.

-Creo que me merezco algo a cambio. – Hidan, que todo el momento la estuvo mirando deseoso, la tomó por la barbilla y acercó su cara a la de él. Tayuya se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de odio.

-¡Ándate a la mierda, cerebro con mierda!

Hidan desistió aquel día, pero siguió intentándolo los días siguientes, al igual que la búsqueda por armar de nuevo la batería de Tayuya. Ahora ya no sólo robaban drogas si no que también el resto del set. La única vez que casi los atraparon fue cuando se llevaron el bombo y alguien los vio. Por suerte pudieron escapar antes de ser alcanzados. De hecho, los dueños originales de la batería pasaron a su lado pero ellos estaban escondidos en un pequeño callejón donde pasaban desapercibidos. Tayuya no podía creer la suerte que habían tenido.

Aprovechando el estrecho lugar y la sensación de triunfo que ambos tenían, Hidan arrinconó a Tayuya en contra de la pared y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. Se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse y le dijo:

-¿Hasta cuando me vas a hacer esperar, princesa?

Tayuya no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Hidan casi rindiéndose ante la tentación de besarlo y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Pero no podía. La chica tenía claro que Kiba había terminado con ella, pero aun tenía la esperanza de volver con él cuando se vieran. Si ella hacia cualquier cosa con Hidan que involucrara contacto sexual, podía dar perdido a Kiba para siempre. Y aquello era lo que menos quería. El sólo hecho de pensar en Kiba le causaba unas ganas tremendas de volver a la escuela, de verlo, y sentirlo de ella y de nadie más.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Hidan!

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, perra?

-Hidan, tienes 21 años y todavía estas en la secundaria ¡Obviamente que creo que eres estúpido!

-¡Que graciosa! Sabes que te voy a coger quieras lo o no.

-¡Que miedo! – ironizó la chica. A decir verdad, si le daba un poco de miedo, pero una parte de ella estaba confiada de que aquello nunca ocurriría. Si Hidan realmente quisiera violarla ya lo habría hecho. Lo que no entendía era por qué no lo había hecho.

Pero Hidan estaba hartándose de tener tantas oportunidades para aprovecharse de la chica y no hacer nada. En realidad, ni él mismo sabía por qué no había actuado en una de esas tantas ocasiones. Tenía claro de que quería acostarse con ella, pero no sabía en qué iba a resultar eso y aquello le impedía seguir sus instintos. La noche siguiente fue un claro ejemplo de aquello.

Como todas las noches durante la semana que había transcurrido, Tayuya y Hidan se fueron a una de esas fiestas donde Hidan podía conseguir droga para ellos dos. Dado que la batería de Tayuya ya estaba completa, la chica se sentó cerca de una barra tomando cerveza tranquilamente mientras Hidan hacia todo el trabajo. Un hombre gordo y demasiado viejo para aquel lugar se le acercó y por más que Tayuya intentó sacárselo de encima, el hombre siguió insistiendo.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo al oído y Tayuya no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Gordo asqueroso, déjame tranquila si no quieres que te reviente tu culo grasiento a patadas! – el hombre no se fue, pero dejó de molestarla, o eso creyó Tayuya.

Cuando Hidan consiguió más asidos, Tayuya ya no estaba donde la había dejado. Molesto por la falta de conciencia de la chica, Hidan comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, que por suerte no era ni la mitad de grande que las anteriores.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Ella sabe que nos tenemos que ir corriendo de este puto lugar y se pierde, la pendeja de mierda! – decía Hidan por lo bajo, hasta que la encontró.

El mismo hombre gordo y desagradable que la había estado acosando anteriormente, la tenía en una de las habitaciones completamente inconsciente. Tayuya tenía toda su ropa puesta todavía pero, el hombre le había subido la camiseta y le tocaba los pechos mientras él mismo se masturbaba. Hidan, que vio toda la escena, sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervirle y hecho una furia, se acercó al tipo, lo alejó de Tayuya y comenzó a golpearle sin piedad ni limitaciones. La cara del tipo ya había perdido la forma y había sangre por todos lados. Hidan le había pegado tan fuerte que no estaba seguro si el hombre seguía respirando. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí.

Tomó a Tayuya, que seguía inconsciente, y la montó sobre su hombro. Varios curiosos los siguieron con la vista, pero Hidan no se detuvo hasta que ya no había nadie cerca que pudiera causarles problemas. Tendió a Tayuya sobre el pasto y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre le había dado la famosa droga para violar. Él mismo ya había visto a mucha gente siendo víctima de esa droga y sabía lo peligroso que era para una chica como Tayuya. De hecho, en aquel momento la baterista seguía completamente inconsciente, sumisa a todo lo que Hidan le ordenara hacer. La tentación era demasiado grande y Hidan no era capaz de perderse una oportunidad así.

El Akatsuki introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Tayuya hasta que se la abrió por completo. Se bajó el cierre y acercó su entrepiernas a su cara, con una erección tan grande que le dolía.

-¡Mierda! – gritó Hidan, cerrándose el pantalón y sentándose al lado de la chica. No podía hacerlo. No entendía por qué pero no podía. Quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad se lo impedía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

La mañana siguiente le explicó todo a Tayuya y la chica quedó aterrada. O más bien furiosa. Al principio le costó creerle a Hidan que no había abusado de ella, pero al final decidió que el chico no debía estar mintiendo. No sería propio de Hidan aprovecharse de ella y después no usar aquello como motivo de burlas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Era casi como si se hubiesen vuelto amigos. De esos amigos que se protegen y no piden nada a cambio. Tayuya tenía amigos así, muchos, y ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo indefensa que la chica podía llegar a ser especialmente cuando se trataba de sus adicciones, pero Hidan no. Hidan nunca había tenido una amistad verdadera antes y para él todo aquello era imposible de asimilar. Tal vez nunca llegarían a aceptarlo, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro hasta el punto de no querer echarlo a perder. A Hidan le gustaba tener a alguien quien lo apoyase en todas sus malas decisiones y que lo siguiera aunque fuera al mismísimo infierno y a Tayuya la gustaba poder hacer todas aquellas locuras sin que nadie la juzgase o le diera un sermón. A veces se preguntaba por qué las cosas no habían sido así con Kiba y luego se admiraba de lo fácil que todo era con Hidan. Quizás todos aquellos que decían que ellos eran tal para cual tenían razón. Quizás Tayuya debía aceptar quien era realmente y olvidarse de Kiba y su perfecto estilo de vida que realmente no iba con el suyo propio. El único problema era que ambos estaban muy consientes de que esa oscura y destructiva amistad que se había forjado entre los dos no haría otra cosa más que hundirlos. Todos los días, después de una buena dosis de asidos, heroína o cocaína, Tayuya esperaba que uno de los dos no despertara más. Todos los días ella temía que uno de los dos tuviera una sobredosis y muriera mientras el otro alucinaba sin saber que ocurría a su lado.

Pero ambos podían quedarse allí por siempre, consumidos por sus deseos de olvidarse de sus problemas. Tayuya quería olvidarse de la humillación que había sentido la última semana que había ido a clases y Hidan quería olvidarse de lo solo que estaba todo el tiempo. Sólo un evento traumático haría que alguno de los dos abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, les hacia mal. Y aquel evento pasaría tarde o temprano.

Y ocurrió más temprano que tarde.

Tayuya había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo estando con Hidan, que no sabía cuántos días habían estado desaparecidos. La chica no había vuelto a su casa ni un sólo día, excepto para buscar ropa y cosas personales y el par de veces que alguien tocaba a la puerta de Hidan o lo llamaban por teléfono él no respondía. Con las cortinas cerradas las veinticuatro horas del día era imposible saber si era de día o de noche y sumándole a eso que desperdiciaban al menos doce horas consumiendo narcóticos, el tiempo se hacía imposible de seguir. Lo único que la chica tenía claro era que por lo menos dos semanas había estado con él.

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, encontraron una fiesta cerca de uno de los barrios más adinerados de la ciudad. Hidan y Tayuya se infiltraron a la fiesta sin que nadie los viera o sospechara que no estaban invitados. Aquella tarde, no mucho antes de salir habían aspirado cocaína. Ambos estaban eufóricos, exaltados y enormemente activos. Los dos estaban familiarizados con aquella sensación, pero la dosis ingerida esa noche había sido más grande que otras veces y en el momento en que entraron a la fiesta comenzaron a llamar mucho la atención. Al final de la noche, después de causar demasiado escándalo, los terminaron echando. A Tayuya no le importaba demasiado, pero Hidan no pensaba irse con las manos vacías y aquella noche no había conseguido robar nada. O al menos eso fue lo que Tayuya creyó. A penas salieron de la casa, Hidan tomó a Tayuya por el brazo y disimuladamente se acercó al estacionamiento donde había alrededor de siete autos estacionados.

Tayuya lo quedó mirando confundida hasta que vio que el chico sostenía una llave en su mano. Cuando apretó el pequeño botón uno de los autos emitió un pequeño sonido y Hidan se acercó sin vacilación al auto que ahora estaba abierto.

-¿Te llevo, princesa? – le preguntó Hidan a Tayuya abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Tal vez habían estado dos semanas robando drogas y una batería, pero robar un auto era mucho más serio y peligroso. La chica dudó antes de acercarse a Hidan.

-¿Te volviste loco, hijo de puta? ¡No nos podemos robar un puto auto!

-Yo me llevo la mierda que quiero. Te apuesto que si me lo llevo sus papitos les van a comprar dos iguales a los pendejos de mierda ¡Ahora súbete, antes de que nos vean!

Tayuya se subió sin decir nada más. Ella sabía muy bien que sin importar lo que dijera Hidan no cambiaria de opinión. En cinco minutos ya se habían alejado del barrio de los millonarios y se encontraban cerca de la escuela donde ambos estudiaban, andando a toda velocidad con el techo descapotable abierto hasta atrás y el pelo flotando por detrás de sus cabezas por culpa del viento. Tayuya cerró los ojos por un momento y disfrutó de la temperatura perfecta que había esa noche. Iban más rápido de lo que debían, pero las calles estaban desiertas. Casi desiertas.

-¿Ese es…? – dijo Hidan de pronto y Tayuya miró hacia adelante. Habia un hombre caminando tranquilamente por la calle y aunque no supo de quien se trataba, la parte de atrás de su cabeza le sonaba extrañamente familiar. - ¡Si, es ese maldito hijo de puta!

-¿Quién? – preguntó la chica, todavía incapaz de reconocer al hombre.

-Asuma – Dijo Hidan y presionó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. La velocidad del auto incremento escandalosamente.

-¡No se te vaya a ocurrir hacerle algo! – exclamó Tayuya, genuinamente preocupada por la salud del hombre. Hidan simplemente sonrió.

-¡Relájate, solamente voy a asustarlo un poco! – volvió a acelerar y por un segundo Tayuya creyó que lo iba a atropellar, pero en el último segundo, cuando el auto ya parecía estar encima de él, Hidan lo esquivó y dobló en la siguiente esquina. La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio pero al ver la cara de insatisfacción del chico se volvió a preocupar.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¡No fue suficiente! – Siguió derecho unas cuantas cuadras y luego volvió a girar a la izquierda hasta que se encontró en la misma calle donde habían comenzado. Asuma seguía caminando despreocupado, aunque un poco más rápido. Hidan apretó el acelerador y esta vez no se detuvo ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué mierda, Hidan? – preguntó Tayuya asustada. Asuma estaba demasiado cerca, y Hidan se veía demasiado decidido. -¡Para! ¡Hidan, para! ¡Para, hijo de puta, para!

Los siguientes segundos se detuvieron por completo. Tayuya tenía la vista nublada y un molesto pitito resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos, lo único que la chica sentía eran las gotas de sangre que habían saltado a su cara. De a poco fue volviendo en sí y la risa aterradora de Hidan se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Tayuya tenía miedo de mirarlo, y no tenía idea que hacer. Casi gritó cuando vio una enorme mancha de sangre en el parabrisas, justo entre medio de los dos.

-¡Creo que está muerto, hija de puta! – rio Hidan. Su risa no era normal, era histérica y su voz detonaba miedo. - ¡Mierda! – dijo de repente, dejando de reír por completo. - ¡Mierda, lo maté!

Una vez más Hidan arrancó el auto y escapó. Se fue tan lejos como pudo y Tayuya empezó a sentir más temor que antes. No sabía a dónde planeaba ir Hidan ni que pensaba hacer, pero la chica sabia que el camino que había tomado llevaba a la salida de la cuidad.

-¡Tu no vas a decir nada! – le dijo Hidan con voz ronca. Por un segundo Tayuya lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él igual tenía sangre en la cara y que estaba tan asustado como ella. - ¡Si dices algo te mato! – a continuación le lanzó una mirada tan llena de odio que Tayuya no fue capaz de decir nada, más que asentir la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A deshacernos del auto.

Llegaron hasta el mirador que había en la entrada de la cuidad, justo arriba del lago. Dejaron el auto encendido y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujaron hasta que se cayó al lago y allí se perdió. Tayuya no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. La chica podía ser conflictiva y arriesgada pero hasta ella tenía sus límites y la vida de una persona iba mucho más allá de ellos.

-Vámonos. – Dijo ella. Se encontraba tan cerca del barranco que tenía miedo de que Hidan la arrojara a ella también. De pronto tuvo la urgente necesidad de estar allí con alguien más que no fuese él. Sakon y Ukon, Kimimaro, cualquiera, pero no Hidan.

-Escúchame… – Hidan la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacia él, sosteniéndola tan fuerte que le hacía daño. Sus ojos estaban llenos de locura. – Tu estas en esto tanto como yo. Si tú hablas vas a irte a la mierda tu también.

-Lo sé – dijo ella. – No voy a hablar.

-Solamente tu entiendes por qué hice esto – Tayuya asintió aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea – Ese viejo de mierda me hizo la vida imposible durante los cuatro años. Fue su culpa que no lograra pasar de curso tantas veces ¡Me odiaba!

-Hidan, no voy a hablar.

-Sí pero… - todavía no le soltaba el brazo, estaba histérico – me tienes miedo. No tienes que tenerme miedo. A ti no te voy a hacer daño porque tú me entiendes, tú perteneces conmigo. Este es el mundo que queremos… que nos tocó.

-Mejor vámonos.

-Tayuya, quiero decir que… no sacas nada con entregarme, ahora fui yo el que iba manejando pero pronto vas a ser tú la que esté detrás del volante. Somos así, ninguno de los dos pertenece en ningún otro lugar. Somos parte del caos.

-Te entiendo.

Caminaron silenciosamente hacia la casa de Hidan. Los dos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos como para decir cualquier palabra. Tayuya ahora lo entendía todo. Las cosas no eran más fáciles con Hidan, eran mucho más difíciles. Ambos potenciaban lo malo del otro y se destruían mutuamente. Ahora entendía a Kiba más que nunca, y las reglas que le ponía. Él veía lo terrible que podía llegar a ser ese "caos" al que según Hidan pertenecían y quería alejarlo de ella. Él quería lo mejor para ella. Y ella solamente quería estar con él.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Hidan se tiró a la cama y se quedó mirando al techo completamente ido.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? – le ofreció Tayuya y Hidan, inocentemente, le dijo que sí.

Disimuladamente la chica puso unas pastillas para el sueño en la cerveza de Hidan y se la dio. Fingió tomar un sorbo de la lata para que el chico no sospechase, pero Hidan nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Diez minutos más tarde estaba completamente dormido y la chica sabia que, por lo fuerte que eran esas pastillas, probablemente dormiría de corrido hasta la siguiente noche. Ella volvió a su casa y recién allí se enteró de que era domingo. Trató de dormir un rato. El siguiente día volvería a clases.

* * *

><p><strong>No se imaginan hace cuanto que tenia este capitulo en la cabeza y estoy feliz de decir que me quedo muy parecido a lo que esperaba. Estoy ansiosa por ver sus comentarios :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y un beso enorme a uds los mejores lectores!<strong>


	34. Muchas maneras de decir adiós

**N/A: Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en sus respectivos paises! Un beso a todos ustedes :)  
><strong>

**Aca esta el penultimo capitulo! Creo que explica... no mucho hahaha pero deja varios indicios de lo que va a pasar en la gran final hehe. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo!**

**(Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que escribi en todo el capitulo anterior mal la palabra ácido, jajaja que tonta! Bueno... espero que esta vez hayan menos errores .)**

* * *

><p>Seguramente algo había ocurrido, porque los estudiantes de la secundaria Konoha solamente se tenían que formar cuando los profesores debían explicarles algo importante. A Kiba mucho no le importaba, el simple hecho de tener que estar ahí parado le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Soltando un profundo suspiro cargado de aburrimiento, el chico comenzó a recorrer las filas de estudiantes con sus ojos. Todos se veían igual de fastidiados que él, excepto por un par de curiosos. Cuando giró su rostro hacia la izquierda lo primero divisó fue un largo y desordenado cabello rojo, casi rosado, que reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó a acelerase y su estómago a revolverse, casi como si quisiera indisponerse, solamente que él sabía que aquella no era la razón del revoltijo que sentía, sino que se trataba de los nervios y siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, la emoción.<p>

Tayuya había vuelto, pero no se veía en muy buen estado. Tenía los ojos pegados al piso, su piel se veía escandalosamente pálida y en su mirada se podía notar que algo le ocurría. Estaba completamente distraída, como si sus pensamientos no pudieran dejarla en paz. No estaba drogada, de eso Kiba estaba seguro, porque cuando la chica se encontraba bajo el efecto de algún narcótico, siempre tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Esta vez se veía más bien preocupada.

La directora Tsunade había comenzado hablar pero Kiba no prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado preocupado de cada movimiento que Tayuya hacia y se preguntaba a si mismo que iba a ser de él. Estaba claro que mientras la chica estuviese cerca suyo, no podría olvidarse de ella tan fácilmente y en ese momento allí estaba mirándola, extrañándola más que nada. Pero algo le llamó mucho la atención. Los ojos de Tayuya se habían abierto de par en par y ahora miraba a la directora, aterrada. Si antes estaba pálida ahora su piel había adquirido un tono verdoso y por un segundo Kiba creyó que la chica estuvo a punto de caerse sobre su espalda.

Y no era la única que se veía como ella. Kiba comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos parecían igual de impactados que la baterista. Incapaz de contener la curiosidad Kiba se giró hacia atrás y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó, pero Shikamaru fue incapaz de contestar. El chico se había tapado la boca con una mano y aunque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados gruesas lágrimas caían de ellos. Kiba, ahora asustado, se volvió hacia adelante y le preguntó a Naruto - ¿Qué pasó?

-Asuma-sensei falleció esta mañana.

Un frio entumecedor recorrió el cuerpo de Kiba en un segundo. Jamás había esperado escuchar algo así. Tsunade explicó luego que Asuma había muerto aquella mañana en un hospital después de que alguien lo atropelló y se fugó. Una mujer que vivía cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente llamó a la ambulancia a penas se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero el hombre estaba demasiado delicado y a pesar de que hicieron todo lo que podían, no lograron salvarlo. El asesino seguía suelto y todavía no se sabía quien era, pero la investigación seguía en pie.

El chico buscó con su mirada a Kurenai. Él sabía que ella y Asuma tenían una relación desde hace ya bastante tiempo y de pronto sintió una gran pena por ella. Después de todo ella era su profesora preferida. Sin embargo, no vio a la mujer en ningún lugar, seguramente estaba demasiado triste como para ir a hacer clases.

Durante todo el día él y Tayuya no volvieron a encontrarse pero ya no le preocupaba demasiado. El ambiente que había aquel día en el colegio era tan triste que parecía contagioso. Los profesores no se sentían con el ánimo de hacer clases y los alumnos no se sentían con ánimo de hacer desorden siquiera. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban muy deprimidos con la noticia. Hasta Tayuya, y a decir verdad aquello extrañaba al chico.

En la tarde escuchó a Ino y a Sakura hablar de ella. Aparentemente la chica se había encontrado con Karin pero ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Realmente algo andaba mal con ella.

El primer día de clases, después de esas dos caóticas semanas con Hidan, había sido terrible para Tayuya. La chica no podía parar de pensar en Asuma y en lo que Tsunade había dicho. Sentía una culpabilidad tan grande que por las noches no la dejaba dormir. Por suerte, ese día Hidan no había aparecido y al día siguiente no lo vio hasta que se dirigió al taller de música y cuando sus ojos lo divisaron, sintió miedo de él.

Hidan se le acercó de inmediato y arrastrándola por un brazo la llevó hasta un rincón afuera del salón de música. Tayuya notaba que los que pasaban por allí los quedaban mirando, pero a Hidan no parecía importarle.

-¿Por qué mierda te fuiste? – le preguntó él con más rabia en su voz de la que ella había escuchado en su vida. Él la estaba arrinconando y todavía la sostenía del brazo.

-Tenía que volver – contestó ella, intentando soltarse.

-¿Para qué? A mí se me ocurrió una mejor idea – le dijo, acercándose a ella para que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar la conversación – vámonos de este lugar de mierda. Dejemos a todos estos hijos de puta atrás y empecemos de nuevo.

-No puedo – insistió Tayuya – se me había olvidado que este domingo tengo un concurso. – aquello era verdad. Tayuya había estado todo ese año practicando con Orochimaru para ese concurso de música y durante las semanas anteriores lo había olvidado por completo. Pero ella realmente quería participar y más aún, ganar.

Hidan pasó una mano por su perfectamente peinado cabello plateado y miró a todas partes, asustado. La chica nunca lo había visto así y nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a verlo de esa forma. Su pecho se movía con violencia con cada respiro que tomaba y sus ojos, rojos y ojerosos, estaban llenos de desesperación.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó - ¡Mierda! ¡No pueden atraparme! – Hablaba más para sí mismo que para alguien más, pero aun así sus ojos se posaron en la chica - ¡No quiero que me agarren!

A Tayuya le habría gustado decirle algo, pero ella estaba igual de asustada que él y solamente quería que él se alejara de ella. La chica bajó la mirada y evitó el contacto visual con el chico para que se diera cuenta de que ella no podía seguir lidiando con todo aquello.

-No sé cómo manejarlo – dijo de pronto Hidan-. Estoy harto de toda esta mierda, de toda esta gente. Es como si supieran.

-Nadie sabe nada.

-Si lo saben – repitió Hidan, histérico-. Tengo que irme de este puto lugar ¡Que ese viejo de mierda se pudra en su tumba, a mí no me van a encontrar! – Acercándose aún más a Tayuya, hasta el punto en que sus labios rozaron la oreja de ella, agregó con un tono escalofriantemente amenazador – ¡Si dices algo, tu caes conmigo!

Sin decir más, Hidan se alejó de Tayuya y del taller de música. La chica no se atrevía a admitirlo pero le apenaba saber que esa era probablemente la última vez que lo vería en su vida.

Cuando entró al taller, ya todos estaban adentro y rodeados de un silencio ensordecedor todos los presentes la quedaron mirando pero nadie dijo nada. La chica se sentó en su batería y sintió las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos. Ella no les había contado nada, pero verla hablando con Hidan de esa forma había confirmado sus sospechas. No obstante había un par de ojos que la chica estaba evitando más que a todo el resto y que al mismo tiempo era el que más quería sentir. Quería saber si él la miraba a ella o si estaba siendo indiferente pero por más que se moría por saber, no se animó a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

Kiba la notó entrar, y también la vio cuando estaba hablando con Hidan, cosa que le había molestado tanto que había decidido no prestarle atención en todo el día. Era difícil, no podía negarlo, pero se mantuvo ocupado tocando y escuchando a Naruto o al menos fingiendo que lo escuchaba.

En un momento, cuando el taller estaba por finalizar, los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Hinata y Temari. Naruto no paraba de hablar de una lista de nombres que había escogido para ponerle a su futuro hijo. Según él, hasta ahora su nombre preferido era Ramen, ya sea para mujer u hombre. El único problema, según el rubio, era que cuando tuvieran otros hijos, ninguno podría tener un nombre tan genial como Ramen. Hinata realmente estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Poco a poco los integrantes del taller se fueron yendo del salón. Kiba estaba de espalda a Tayuya y de frente a la puerta así que, a pesar de que no la veía, sabría cuando le chica se hubiese ido, pero ella nunca dejó el estudio. Por el contrario, el sonido de una batería muy parecida a la suya resonó en sus oídos e instintivamente se giró sobre sus talones para ver quien estaba tocando su instrumento. No se extrañó de ver a Tayuya sentada, como si nada, en la batería que alguna vez había sido de ella, pero que ahora le pertenecía a él.

A pasos agigantados Kiba se acercó a la chica y acusadoramente le dijo:

-¿Quién te dio permiso? – Tayuya alzó la mirada hacia el chico y sonrió levemente. Kiba sintió que se derretía por dentro. Había olvidado lo lindos que eran esos enormes ojos marrones que tenía y lo tentadores que eran sus labios rojos.

-Nadie – dijo ella, sin darle importancia – extrañaba mi vieja batería – añadió acariciando uno de los platillos con su mano.

-¡Kiba, vámonos! – Kiba sabía que sus amigos lo estaban llamando porque no querían que el chico tuviera con momento de debilidad con su ex novia. Pero le estaba costando alejarse de ella. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el chico se alejó de la pelirroja y se dirigió a la salida.

¿Por qué se había sentado en su batería? ¿Realmente la extrañaba o quería llamar su atención? ¿Y si estaba dispuesta a jugársela por él? ¿Debía darle una oportunidad? ¿Debía al menos averiguar que quería?

-Chicos, me acordé que tengo que ver algo… - dijo el moreno, de pronto, cuando ya habían salido del salón. Nadie se creyó su mentira, en vez recibió unas miradas acusadoras por parte de todos sus amigos -. Los alcanzo después.

-Es tu corazón el que va a salir dañado, Kiba – dijo Temari sabiamente y todos se fueron tras ella. A Kiba le caía bien Temari, pero a veces le molestaba que siempre tuviera una respuesta para todo. Y que siempre tuviera la razón.

Sin darle mayor importancia al certero concejo de la rubia, Kiba sacó su celular, se apoyó contra la pared y pretendió estar viendo algo en él. Cuando Tayuya salió unos minutos más tardes el chico notó gracias a su visión periférica que la chica se había detenido por un par de segundos, pero por alguna razón que le partió el corazón a Kiba, ella siguió caminando.

-¿Te acostaste con él? – de donde había sacado la valentía para hacerle esa pregunta, Kiba no sabía, pero eso era lo que más le estaba rondando por la cabeza. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero aquella siempre había sido la primera en su lista.

Tayuya se detuvo de golpe y se volteó hacia él.

-Define acostarse. – dijo ella y Kiba recordó por qué la odiaba tanto.

-¿Tuvieron… sexo? – sus mejillas se encendieron pero no dejó que eso le afectase. La chica se veía extremadamente serena.

-No. – respondió y Kiba fue invadido por un gran alivio. Sabía que la chica podía estar mintiendo, pero por alguna razón le creía. – Pero a ti no debería importarte.

-¿Ah no? – las palabras de la chica fueron como una cachetada para él. Quizás si extrañaba su batería y nada más.

-No, por algo terminaste conmigo.

-Tú te lo buscaste – le respondió Kiba que no pensaba quedarse atrás en esa pelea de orgullosos.

-¿Yo? ¿Te volviste loco hijo de puta o las pulgas ya se te metieron en el cerebro?

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo! Ahora entiendo por qué querías ocultar nuestra relación. No querías que tu amor secreto se enterara o no habrías podido tener estas dos semanas de súper diversión.

Tayuya dio unos pasos amenazadores hacia Kiba.

-¡Para variar lo entiendes todo mal!

-¿Entonces por qué querías ocultarlo?

-¡Porque… - las mejillas de Tayuya se pusieron escandalosamente rojas – no quería que la gente supiera que estábamos juntos y después se rieran de mi cuanto tú me dejaras… idiota!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te iba a dejar?

-¡Bueno, en primer lugar, porque si me dejaste! – soltó ella, con sarcasmo. - ¿Te parece poco?

-¡Te dejé porque te encontré al borde de una sobredosis!

-Da lo mismo la razón, tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer igual.

-¿Por qué asumes eso?

-¡Porque si! ¡Porque siempre pusiste a otras perras antes que a mí! ¡A esa rubia hueca, a la puta de tu ex…!

-Lo mismo que tú con Hidan. Además ya deberías haber superado tus estúpidos celos.

-Bueno ¿A quién mierda le importa eso, ya? Tú ya no quieres saber nada de mí.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento. La última vez que habían tenido una discusión de ese tipo habían terminado siendo novios, y Kiba no estaba seguro si quería volver a empezar con ella, pero ella parecía estar dirigiendo la conversación hacia ese lado. Sin una sola palabra más, el chico optó por irse y no arriesgarse. Tayuya nunca entendería lo mal que lo pasó mientras ella estuvo desaparecida. Nunca entendería cuanto le gustaba.

Pero no pudo. Tayuya lo había agarrado del brazo y aunque podría haberse soltado fácilmente se detuvo en su lugar. La miró sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que ni ella se había esperado aquello.

-¿Se te olvido decirme lo pulgoso que soy? – le preguntó Kiba, dolido y con resentimiento.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó ella de la nada - ¿Cogiste alguna perra barata mientras yo no estuve acá?

Kiba no dijo nada, una vez más. Si le decía que sí, o sea la verdad, la perdería para siempre y no sabía si quería eso tampoco, pero si decía que no, si le mentía, tal vez le daría esperanzas de volver y él tampoco sabía si quería esa opción. De todas maneras, al final ya no importaba lo que dijera porque su silencio lo había delatado. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Tayuya le soltó el brazo y paso a su lado completamente en silencio. A Kiba le dolía en el alma ver que ella no estaba enojada, sino verdaderamente triste.

-¡Yo pensé que tú y Hidan…! – se interrumpió. No había nada que pudiera decir que mejorara las cosas.

Tal vez era una pésima cualidad de él, y en ese momento no sabía si aquello había sido bueno o no, pero como en muchas otras ocasiones, Kiba había dejado que el instinto tomara el control de sus acciones y sin pensarlo, ni siquiera por un segundo, tiró de la mano de Tayuya hasta que la tuvo frente suyo y le dio un beso en la boca, largo y apasionado. Con sus manos tomó el rostro de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos en su suave y fino cabello rojo. Ella respondió el beso y aunque al principio parecía querer rechazarlo, pronto cedió y agarró con fuerza su campera de cuero para atraerlo más hacia su propio cuerpo. Los dos habían extrañado tanto ese contacto y esa pasión, casi salvaje, que había entre ellos.

Pero fue el mismo Kiba quien rompió el beso. Tomándola de los hombros la alejó de él, arrepentido de su falta de conciencia. Cualquiera cosa que pasase entre ellos no podía significar nada bueno.

-¡Perdóname! – exclamó, aun sujetándole los hombros. Tayuya se veía confundida. - ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! ¡Yo… no debí! – dijo al final, bajando la mirada avergonzado, y alejando sus manos de ella.

-Tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme ahora – le dijo ella -. Ojala te decidas de una puta vez porque realmente te necesito.

Kiba la miró, sorprendido, pero la chica ya había empezado a alejarse ¿Realmente lo necesitaría?

XxX

El día siguiente las clases se suspendieron durante todo el día, sin embargo, todos los alumnos de la secundaria Konoha se encontraban aquella mañana en el cementerio. Alrededor de cien personas habían asistido y todos vestían de negro. El día, pese a ser triste y melancólico estaba hermoso. El sol resplandecía sobre el verde pasto del recinto, y el cielo estaba libre de nubes, pero no hacía calor. Una leve brisa les borraba las lágrimas de sus depresivos rostros y los grandes árboles los cubrían con su sombra.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata y Temari estaban todos sentados en la misma fila, adelante de todos. Sakura, Ino y los demás miembros de su pandilla se encontraban atrás de ellos. El silencio era absoluto a excepción de las palabras del padre y de los sollozos de profesores y alumnos. Shikamaru era el más dolido dentro de su grupo. Desde que se había enterado de la muerte de su profesor que no había logrado recomponerse. Temari lo abrazaba mientras él lloraba, desahuciado. A la chica le dolía muchísimo verlo así y mucho más no poder ayudarlo. A ella también le daba mucha pena la muerte de Asuma, pero trataba de contenerse para poder estar ahí para su novio. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema de la universidad otra vez. Primero, simplemente lo evitaban porque no sabían que iban a hacer cuando ella no estuviese en Konoha, pero ahora todo el asunto había pasado a un segundo plano. Shikamaru estaba demasiado triste como para abatirlo con más problemas y ya no podían pensar en nada más que en su reciente pérdida. Ambos sabían que pronto llegaría el día en que tendrían que hablar sobre sus futuros planes, pero mientras Shikamaru estuviese tan triste, todo podía esperar.

Naruto y Hinata también lloraban pero ninguno estaba tan mal como su amigo. A Hinata le daba mucha más pena Kurenai, quien contó en el funeral que estaba embarazada del difunto profesor y habían estado planeando casarse. Para todos, aquella noticia, había sido la parte más trágica de todo el accidente.

-Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ustedes – le dijo Naruto, cuando Kurenai contó sobre su embarazo. – No pienso irme a ningún lugar. Nunca las dejaré solas.

Hinata bajó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta por toda la pena que tenía, y cuando Naruto dijo aquellas palabras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Ambos se dieron la mano y siguieron en silencio, despidiendo a su profesor.

Kiba estaba sentado en una de las esquinas y no podía negar que se sentía solo al lado de las dos parejas. Él, a diferencia de los demás, todavía no terminaba de caer en la gravedad del asunto. Había derramado un par de lágrimas por Kurenai, cuando la vio prácticamente destrozada, llorando al lado del ataúd del padre de su hijo, pero todo aquello parecía muy irreal.

En grupos de tres o cuatro personas, los alumnos se fueron acercando al ataúd para dejar una flor o algún tipo de recuerdo y poco a poco el cementerio se fue vaciando. Naruto y sus amigos fueron unos de los últimos en irse, por lo que pudieron ver a todos los estudiantes que se acercaron a despedirse del profesor, entre ellos a Tayuya. La chica caminó hacia la lápida junto a los demás del sonido. No dejaron ni si quiera una rosa, pero por lo menos tuvieron la dignidad de aparecer en el funeral, y se veían bastante tristes. En especial ella, que se mantuvo todo el tiempo detrás de sus amigos, como si temiera que Asuma se levantara de su tumba y se la llevara con él a las profundidades de la tierra. Cuando se fueron, pasaron cerca de donde estaban todos ellos y Tayuya, vacilante lanzó una mirada hacia el grupo de amigos, no para mirar a Kiba, si no a Shikamaru, con una culpabilidad en los ojos tan grande que era imposible de no notar.

Los Akatsuki también habían asistido, todos excepto Hidan.

-¿Dónde está Hidan? – preguntó Pain, enojado cuando la ceremonia había terminado. – Si no se aparece por acá levantará sospechas.

-¿Pero tú no crees que él tuvo algo que ver con esto, no? – preguntó Konan, asustada.

-No sé. Ayer estaba muy nervioso, además me parece tan raro que Asuma se muera justo cuando él está desaparecido…

-Y ayer lo vimos hablando con la chica del sonido – murmuró Itachi. – También se veía asustado y apenas terminaron de hablar se fue de la escuela sin decirnos nada.

-Bueno, Hidan nunca se ha ahorrado un problema ¿Por qué nos sorprende? – pese a que Kakuzu era el más cercano al chico, era el que menor importancia le daba al asunto.

-Espero que Hidan esté bien – suspiró Konan.

-Espero que este lejos – opinó Itachi.

La ausencia de su amigo no era lo único que lo tenía intranquilo. Sasuke, su hermano, tampoco se había aparecido al funeral en toda la mañana. Itachi sabía lo egoísta y frio que el Uchiha menor podía llegar a ser, pero aun así le sorprendía su falta de criterio.

-Debería irme a casa – les dijo de pronto a sus amigos –. Tengo una conversación pendiente con mi querido hermano.

Los demás Akatsuki lo entendieron y simplemente se limitaron a despedirse. En lo único que podía pensar durante el camino, era en lo que le diría a Sasuke por no haber ido. Hasta las personas que él más odiaba habían tenido la decencia de ir, desde la malcriada de Karin hasta el vago de Shikamaru, pero Sasuke no. A veces simplemente no sabía cómo el chico había resultado ser tan mala persona.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó apenas entró a su casa. No hubo respuesta - ¡Sasuke, tenemos que hablar!

Tras un suspiro, Itachi negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mirar televisión. Aparentemente su hermano pequeño no tenía tiempo para despedirse de uno de sus profesores pero si tenía tiempo de salir por allí con quien sabe quién. Por un momento, Itachi se preguntó con quien estaría, dado que todos sus conocidos estaban en ese momento en el cementerio, pero luego dejó de darle importancia.

Una media hora más tarde, después de revisar todos los canales del cable como por quinta vez y cerciorarse de que no había nada bueno que ver, se levantó, busco un par de ropa interior limpia y una toalla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente. Jamás, en toda su vida habría imaginado encontrar a su hermano allí, y menos en el estado en el que estaba.

Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y las muñecas cortadas verticalmente. Las baldosas estaban cubiertas de su sangre. Itachi corrió hacia su hermano y en un acto desesperado intentó captar su atención, pero el chico estaba completamente ido. Con la esperanza a punto de acabársele, el mayor de los Uchiha acercó su oído al pecho de Sasuke y por un momento casi pensó que aquel débil y poco pronunciado latido de corazón había sido parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos otro latido resonó en el pecho del chico e Itachi inmediatamente se puso de pie para llamar una ambulancia.

No entendía que podía estar pasándole a su hermano para que pudiera acudir a algo tan drástico como la muerte, pero sabía que una parte de la culpa, si no toda, era de él. Prácticamente no había comunicación entre los dos, y últimamente Sasuke había estado increíblemente solo. En el camino al hospital, ya arriba de la ambulancia, aquello era todo en lo que Itachi podía pensar y en como él se había transformado en un hermano completamente negligente.

XxX

Las piernas de Tayuya se habían debilitado y le temblaban levemente. Aun así la chica tocaba la flauta frente a los jurados con total armonía, sin fallar en una sola nota y llegando a tonos increíblemente difíciles de alcanzar. La melodía que había elegido para aquella competencia era triste y fría, y causaba en el oyente una especie de tenebrosidad pero se veía en los ojos de los jurados que les encantaba. La chica había usado las largas noches en las que no había podido dormir, para practicar hasta el cansancio. Desde la muerte de Asuma que Tayuya tenía serios problemas para concebir el sueño y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos revivía la noche en que Hidan y ella lo habían atropellado. La música y aquella competencia eran lo único que la mantenían cuerda. Tocar su flauta la ayudaba a olvidar, distraerse y sus ansias de ganar la competencia la ayudaban a querer seguir. Después de todo un año de mucha práctica y devoción, allí se encontraba, tocando y disfrutando cada momento de su pequeña fama.

Cuando terminó de tocar recibió un cálido aplauso, no fuerte, pues la competencia no era pública, lo que significaba que sólo los jurados podían estar presentes, y se fue tras el escenario donde Orochimaru la esperaba cargado de orgullo.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo.

-Si – reconoció la chica -. Ojala que esos hijos de puta no estén comprados por otro de los participantes – agregó en un resoplido.

La espera fue eterna, pero el momento de anunciar al ganador por fin llegó. Todos los músicos se acercaron nuevamente al escenario y esperaron que dijeran su veredicto. Empezaron con el segundo lugar, quien ganó un pequeño viaje al extranjero. A Tayuya no le podía importar menos aquel viaje, ella quería el dinero. Esa gran cantidad de dinero que ganaría el primer lugar.

-Antes de anunciar al ganador… - dijo una de las juezas – quiero felicitarlos a todos por el gran espectáculo que nos brindaron hoy. Son todos muy talentosos y sin importar lo que pase en este momento ninguno tiene que abandonar la música, porque todos ustedes nacieron con un gran don.

El estómago de Tayuya parecía estar a punto de salírsele por la garganta si esa mujer no se callaba y decía de una vez por todas quien había ganado. Realmente la chica no quería escuchar ese discurso repetido que todos los jueces de todos los programas de talentos decían como si fuera un maldito himno. La chica sólo quería saber si había ganado o no.

Cuando el discurso por fin llegó a su fin, la jueza dijo el nombre del ganador pero Tayuya no pudo escucharlo. Como por arte de magia sus oídos se habían tapado por completo justo en ese preciso momento. Lo único que la chica pudo notar fue que enseguida todos los demás participantes comenzaron a abrazarla y darles palmadas en la espalda. Ella no respondió ninguno de los abrazos ni dijo gracias, pues no sabía si la abrazaban por lastima o porque había ganado. Hasta que Orochimaru se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído:

-¡Felicitaciones!

Aun no podía creerlo cuando una modelo se acercó a ella con un enorme cheque en la mano que decía su nombre. Se lo entregó y Tayuya lo recibió torpemente. Los flashes de las cámaras la aturdieron aún más pero ahora ya estaba segura de que ella había sido la ganadora, por más inverosímil que aquello sonara.

XxX

-¡Por la mejor músico de Konoha!

Justo después de la competencia, Tayuya se juntó con sus amigos, los cinco del sonido, quienes hasta el momento habían estado muy enojados con la chica por haber desaparecido con Hidan, pese a que ella siempre negó haber estado con él. De todas maneras, el enojo se les había esfumado tan pronto como supieron que la chica había sido la ganadora. Todos estaban muy felices por ella y una situación como esa necesitaba ser celebrada.

-¡Tayuya, déjame ver tu cheque, por favor! – le pidió Sakon con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ninguno de los chicos podía creer que ahora la flautista poseyera toda esa cantidad de dinero. Sus problemas estaban prácticamente solucionados, según ellos.

-No lo tengo yo – respondió Tayuya, cortante – Orochimaru me aconsejó que él se quedaría con el cheque porque como yo vivo sola es muy peligroso que lo tenga acá.

-¿Por qué peligroso? – quiso saber Jirobo.

-Según él, como a algunas personas no les caigo muy bien y todos sabrán que yo gané, alguien podría tratar de robármelo, o alguna mierda como esa. Ya no me acuerdo.

-Sí, pero es un cheque – intervino Kimimaro – Nadie puede cobrar un cheque que está a nombre de otra persona.

-Sí, pero este cheque estaba al portador – nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solamente la quedaron mirando fijamente - ¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes?

-¿Le diste a Orochimaru un cheque que esta al portador?

-Sí. Mañana tenemos que ir a un banco, antes de clases, para crear una puta cuenta y depositar ahí el dinero ¿Qué mierda les pasa?

-Nada pero, da un poco de desconfianza – opinó Sakon.

-No creo que Orochimaru haga nada malo – dijo Kimimaro, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido.

Aquella fue otra noche que Tayuya no pudo dormir pero esta vez no se acordó ni de Asuma de ningún atropello. En lo único que la chica podía pensar era en su plata en manos del profesor. Él la había ayudado durante todo el año en innumerables ocasiones, pero se sentiría mucho mejor una vez que tuviera su dinero en sus manos.

Por eso a las seis de la mañana, cuando ya no podía aguantar más, la chica se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su profesor. Sabía que no habría ningún banco abierto a esa hora, pero quería esperar junto a él hasta que los bancos abrieran y entonces cobrarían el cheque juntos y lo depositarían en el mismo instante.

No se tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la casa del hombre, pues su paso era más rápido que de costumbre. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. Lo más probable era que Orochiamaru siguiese durmiendo. Miró por la ventanita de la puerta y se extrañó bastante al notar que la casa estaba demasiado vacía, casi como si nadie viviese allí.

Comenzando a asustarse, la chica empezó a revisar todas las ventanas para ver si había alguna abierta y encontrar una forma de irrumpir en la casa. No le importaba si ella misma tenía que ir a su habitación a despertarlo, tenía que comprobar que el hombre seguía allí. La puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba abierta así que la chica la empujo de un brusco golpe y se abrió paso hacia la parte trasera de la vivienda. La puerta que daba a la cocina también estaba abierta y Tayuya no dudó ni un segundo en entrar.

La cocina también estaba muy vacía, pero la chica no se detuvo, continuó hacia la única habitación que existía, donde comprobó que no había nadie. Un frio paralizante le congeló el cuerpo y por unos minutos Tayuya se quedó parada, bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando la habitación completamente inmóvil. No había absolutamente nada allí, más que una cama sin sabanas ni frazadas. Desesperada, la chica abrió el closet y se dio cuenta de que todas las pertenencias de Orochimaru ya no estaban.

Había sólo una explicación para todo aquello, por más que le doliera aceptarlo: Orochimaru se había fugado con su dinero. Deseaba con todo su corazón salir de la casa y darse cuenta de que simplemente se había equivocado pero había ido tantas veces a ese lugar a ensayar con él, que reconocía hasta el color de las paredes y no había duda de que él se había aprovechado de ella. La había estafado.

Con un vacío casi insoportable Tayuya se dio cuenta de que ella había elegido sólo a una persona en todo el mundo para depositar su confianza y el error que había cometido al elegir a Orochimaru ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo largo! Espero que les haya gustado! Ya quiero saber que piensan de la conversacion de Kiba con Tayuya, la extraña decicion de Sasuke y las actitudes de Hinata :) Ah y sobre todo de nuestro querido Orochimaru hahahha<strong>

**Bueno queda un solo capitulo mas... pero queden atentos a los comentarios que escribo al final :)**

**Son los mejores lectores del mundo! *-***


	35. Karma

**N/A: LLegó el ultimo capitulo! Perdon por demorar, pero hubieron muchos cambios este ultimo mes para mi. Cambios buenos pero estresantes hahah. Solo les digo que lean mis comentarios el final del capitulo :) Puede que haya una sorpresa!**

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo hablar con usted?<p>

Los alumnos aun no llegaban a la secundaria y los profesores recién comenzaban a acomodar sus cosas en las salas de profesores pero la directora del establecimiento ya se encontraba allí. Con una severa mirada, los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y el mentón descansando sobre sus manos, Tsunade recibió a Tayuya. La chica se veía nerviosa, más de lo normal, y pese a que no era nada propio de ella, se quedó parada en la entrada esperando la autorización de la mujer para entrar a la oficina.

-Siéntate – le dijo Tsunade y Tayuya prácticamente se arrojó al asiento que había frente al escritorio de la directora. No era nada nuevo para ella que la alumna estuviese metida en problemas conociendo su historial, pero verla así de preocupada no era nada común. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – el tono de la mujer no mostraba ni un dejo de simpatía, pues Tayuya no era de su agrado en absoluto. Tayuya era consiente de aquello pero su situación requería de ayuda urgentemente.

La baterista abrió la boca pero no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar. Tenía tantos pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza y tantos sentimientos encontrados que se le hacía casi imposible ordenar sus ideas. Al final optó por ir al grano.

-Orochimaru esta tratando de cagarme con todo mi dinero.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Tsunade que no entendía nada. Lo único que había logrado captar de la oración que Tayuya había dicho había sido la palabra "cagado". Tsunade estaba cansada de escuchar el vulgar vocabulario de la chica. – Si quieres decirme algo, por favor, te voy a pedir que no uses ese tipo de lenguaje.

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¿Qué no me escuchó? – Tayuya estaba a punto de estallar. A causa de la desesperación, la chica se había levantado de su asiento y con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio de Tsunade se inclinó hacia ella. - ¡Ese hijo de puta se llevó toda mi plata! ¡Mi premio!

-Tayuya, no entiendo nada. Quiero que partas del principio y te calmes. Puedes volver a sentarte.

Tayuya se sentó pero no parecía más calmada, al contrario, se veía incluso más alterada que nunca.

-Me gané el primer premio en el concurso de música….

-Así supe ¡Felicitaciones!

-¿Puedo seguir? – preguntó Tayuya, cuya mandíbula estaba apretada por la rabia. – Orochimaru se quedó con mi cheque, con el puto premio y hoy cuando fui a su casa en la mañana el hijo de puta no estaba ¡Se lo robó!

-¿Estas segura de que fuiste a la casa correcta?

-¡¿Acaso parezco estúpida?!

-¡Te dije que te calmaras!

-Fui a la casa correcta – respondió la chica, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer tranquila. – Y Orochimaru se fugó con mi plata.

-Estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación para todo esto.

-¡No quiero escuchar ninguna puta explicación! ¡Lo que quiero es que cuando venga hoy a hacer clases usted lo agarre y lo obligue a que me devuelva todo lo que me robó!

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

-¿Qué?

-El profesor Orochimaru llamó ayer en la noche y me informó que no va a poder venir por un tiempo. Su madre, quien vive en Otogakure, se encuentra en una situación muy delicada de salud y él tuvo que ir a cuidarla hasta que se encuentre mejor. Según él, lo más probable es que no pueda volver a hacer clases en todo lo que queda del año. De hecho hoy mismo empezaré a hacer entrevistas a los profesores de música para que uno pueda suplirlo durante estas semanas.

-¡No! – el mundo de Tayuya comenzó a derrumbarse una vez más. Jamás se le había ocurrido que el hombre dejaría hasta su trabajo para no tener que devolverle su premio. -¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡Tiene que ayudarme!

Tsunade no pudo evitar notar lo desesperada que Tayuya se veía en ese momento y comenzó a sentir lastima por la alumna.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- le dijo, tomando el teléfono – primero intentaré comunicarme con él. –Tayuya asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Tsunade comenzó a marcar el número. – Hola, Orochimaru, hablas con Tsunade…- el estómago de Tayuya se revolvía con violencia – Quería hablar contigo con respecto al premio de Tayuya. Ella está en este momento sentada en mi oficina y parece muy preocupada. Me insiste en que…. – de pronto la mujer dejó de hablar. – _mhm_ – sus ojos se movían de un lugar al otro mientras prestaba atención a lo que se escuchaba desde la otra línea. Tayuya la miraba fijamente e intentaba agudizar el oído para lograr escuchar alguna palabra, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues lo único que captaba eran leves murmullos. Tsunade seguía sin decir nada y eso la tenía muy preocupada. – Ya veo – dijo la directora después de un largo rato – En ese caso no se puede hacer nada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tayuya en un susurro, no tenía idea de que estarían hablando ambos profesores pero aquella ultima oración no le había gustado nada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le está diciendo?

Con un gesto de la mano Tsunade la hizo callar y continuó conversando con el profesor de música.

-Bien. Hablaré con ella. Saludos a tu madre. – tras colgar el teléfono, Tsunade volvió a su posición original, con los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla descansado en sus manos. Su mirada volvió a endurecerse y por un par de segundos quedó observando a Tayuya fijamente. – Orochimaru me lo contó todo.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Me dijo que él nunca se quedó con tu plata…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dijo que después del concurso se fueron inmediatamente a cambiar el cheque y que tú te quedaste con todo el efectivo.

-¡Está mintiendo!

-También me contó que fue a verte esa misma noche y que tú y tus amigos parecían haberse gastado todo el dinero en alcohol y… lamentablemente le pareció ver que también poseían drogas.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Toda esa mierda es una gran mentira!

-Orochimaru es uno de los profesores más respetados de esta secundaria y yo tengo absoluta confianza en él. Tú, por el contrario, has demostrado durante todos estos años ser una pésima alumna, que disfruta de meterse en problemas y abusar de otras personas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Soy una mala alumna y todo lo que quiera, pero esta vez no estoy intentando abusar de nadie! ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad, por la puta madre!

-Me cansé de escucharte a ti y ese horrible vocabulario tuyo, así que agradecería que dejaras mi oficina.

-¿No me va a ayudar?

-Tayuya, tu sola te metiste en todo esto y ahora vienes donde mi a inventar tal atrocidad sobre uno de mis profesores. No hay forma de que pueda ayudarte.

xXx

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Mira lo que compré!

El timbre del primer recreo acababa de sonar y Naruto se fue corriendo donde su novia, exclamando su nombre a viva voz. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un fuerte color rojo pero se mantuvo de pie frente a su novio que se veía más entusiasmado que nunca y al momento de llagar a donde ella estaba le dio un gran beso y abrazo.

-Na… Naruto-kun.

-¡Tengo que mostrarte lo que te compré! Bueno, en realidad no es para ti. – soltó el chico y comenzó a buscar en su mochila, riendo de felicidad. Un par de segundos más tarde, sostenía en sus manos unos diminutos zapatitos amarillos de lana. Hinata se los arrebató de las manos inmediatamente y los escondió en su propia mochila. Su piel había adquirido un tono incluso más fuerte y brillante de rojo. - ¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?

-No es eso – se apresuró a contestar la chica – es que… - con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada pegada al suelo, Hinata comenzó a buscar las palabras indicadas para lo que quería decir.

-Hinata, me estas asustando.

-Naruto… tenemos que hablar – dijo la chica con voz suave pero decidida- pero no acá ¿Podemos juntarnos después de clases donde Kiba?

-¡No me voy a poder aguantar! – gritó Naruto, pero por la manera en la que lo miraba Hinata, se le hacía imposible decirle que no a cualquiera cosa que ella quisiese.

XxX

Para Kiba, la jornada escolar no había sido nada fácil tampoco. De lo único que se habla aquel día por los pasillos de la secundaria, era de Tayuya. Ya todos se habían enterado de su gran triunfo en la competencia de música que había tenido lugar el fin de semana recién pasado, pero los rumores sobre la chica no se quedaban allí.

Ya todos habían notado que Hidan estaba desaparecido y se sabía en todo Konoha que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de Asuma, lo único que no se sabía era su paradero. El problema era que se creía que alguien había estado junto a él cuando el accidente ocurrió y la mayoría del colegio, por no decir todos en él, estaban convencidos de que Tayuya había sido aquella cómplice misteriosa que aún no podían confirmar. Kiba se rehusaba a creer que Tayuya había tenido algo que ver con un suceso tan terrible como aquel, y realmente le molestaba que tanto Naruto como Shikamaru parecieran concordar con aquellos rumores, pese a que ninguno de los dos lo había admitido.

Aunque Kiba no sabía si estaba bien o no, se sentía feliz de que Tayuya hubiese ganado ese premio. Él sabía cuánto ella necesitaba ese dinero y también sabía lo mucho que a la chica le gustaba la música. Le habría gustado celebrar con ella el triunfo pero se conformaba sabiendo que ella estaba feliz. O al menos eso había creído.

En todo el día Tayuya no se había aparecido ni una sola vez por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegó el almuerzo y entonces Kiba no entendió que podía estar pasando. La chica y todos sus amigos parecían estar extrañamente decaídos. Ninguno de ellos hacia desorden como acostumbraban a hacerlo normalmente. Tayuya no había tocado su plato de comida y su miraba estaba perdida en la nada. Sus amigos le lanzaban miradas de preocupación y cada tanto le decían algo al oído, probablemente para que comiera, pero ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza y seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué miras? – le preguntó Naruto, cuando Kiba comenzó a observar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los del sonido.

- No, nada, es que… Tayuya se ve triste.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Hidan?

Kiba no había considerado aquello y por un momento sintió mucha rabia. Si ella estaba tan triste simplemente porque ese idiota se había ido, no se merecía ni un segundo de su preocupación. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquella no podía ser la razón. Tal vez Tayuya podía estar intranquila por Hidan pero sus amigos no, y ellos se veían tan miserables como ella.

-No. –Dijo el chico, de inmediato – creo que están preocupados por otra cosa.

-Hola, Kiba.

Kiba y todos sus amigos levantaron las miradas para ver de quien se trataba y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Karui parada frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa que le cubría la cara. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Kiba y Karui no se dirigían la palabra, por lo que aquel repentino cambio de actitud en la chica los había dejado a todos anonadados.

-Karui… ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué hago acá? – Terminó de decir ella – No sé. Simplemente me siento tan feliz hoy que quiero aprovechar de hacer las paces con todas las personas que tuve problemas alguna vez. Ya sabes, quiero aprovechar esta buena energía que siento en ese momento.

-¿A si? – Le preguntó Kiba con poco interés - ¡Qué bueno!

-¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? – quiso saber Naruto.

-No hay razón. – respondió Karui, con una sonrisa demasiado expresiva – A propósito ¿Se enteraron de la última noticia sobre Tayuya?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que se gastó toda la plata que se ganó en el concurso, en una noche – rio – ella y sus amigos se tomaron todo ese dinero y ya no le queda nada. Bah, que digo, se lo tomaron y seguramente se lo inyectaron también.

-Tayuya no haría eso – afirmó Kiba, pero ni él sabía muy bien de que era capaz la chica.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué crees que esta tan triste? ¿Por qué te extraña? – la risa de Karui fue aún más exagerada que antes. - ¡Al fin el karma está haciendo su trabajo!

xXx

Lo primero que Sakura hizo después de salir de clases fue ir a ver a Sasuke. No mucho se había dicho sobre aquella noticia dado que nadie entendía bien de que se trataba. Itachi había sido muy cauteloso y había procurado contarle sólo a las personas fundamentales la verdad. Entre los elegidos del Uchiha mayor estaba Sakura, quien guardó el secreto tan bien que ni siquiera se lo dijo a Ino, pese a que en repetidas ocasiones se sintió bastante tentada. La chica no entendía que había podido llevar a su compañero de clases a tomar una decisión tan drástica, pero cuando llegó al hospital Sasuke estaba durmiendo.

-¿Sigue en coma? – preguntó asustada pero Itachi negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Sólo duerme.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Estuvo despierto hace unas horas pero no quiso explicarme nada.

-¿Tu qué crees que…?

-No lo sé- respondió Itachi, con voz seca. Se acarició el pelo con ambas manos y tomó un gran suspiro. Levantándose de su asiento, el mayor de los hermanos se dirigió hacia Sakura, guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y agregó: - Si quieres hablar con él será mejor que vuelvas después, cuando este despierto.

-En realidad… - lo interrumpió ella, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada –quería verte a ti. Tú debes estar sufriendo muchísimo con todo esto no ¿No?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ah… - las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un rosado fuerte – si alguna vez quieres que hablemos…

-Gracias, pero no.

Sakura se quedó unos momentos de pie en su puesto con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. La respuesta de Itachi la había hecho sentir como una idiota. Había creído que ellos dos habían formado a lo menos una amistad durante ese último semestre de clases pero en ese instante veía lo poco que ella significaba para ambos Uchihas. Con voz apenas audible, le dijo que mejor se iría y dio unos pasos hacia Itachi para despedirse de él. Como él no se alejó de ella, Sakura se atrevió a acercarse más hacia el chico y despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a milímetros de distancia de su cara, repentinamente cambió de dirección e intentó darle un beso en los labios. Itachi la tomó por los hombros antes de que Sakura lograra hacerlo y la alejó de sí mismo, tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Yo… - las palabras se habían borrado de la cabeza de la chica.

-Estas muy confundida, Sakura. No soy yo la persona que te gusta – dijo, mirando a su hermano dormido, fugazmente.- Y tú no eres la persona que me gusta a mí. – Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Pensé que te caía bien.

-Porque me caes bien es que no quiero dejar que esto pase. No quiero usarte para olvidar a otra persona y no creo querer que me uses para que olvides a Sasuke. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Tienes razón – aceptó la chica - Perdóname.

-Está todo bien.

-Espero que Sasuke se mejore pronto. - Sin decir una sola palabra más, Sakura abandonó la habitación en la que el chico estaba hospitalizado.

Itachi estaba agotadísimo. Desde lo que había sucedido con su hermano que no había dormido ni una sola noche tranquilo. Siempre se quedaba con Sasuke durante las veinticuatro horas para no dejarlo solo ni un segundo y durante todo ese tiempo el chico se había rehusado a hablar. Su recuperación había sido muy lenta. Las enfermeras le decían que su cuerpo estaba recobrando fuerzas pero el psiquiatra era el más preocupado. Según él había algo con Sasuke, tal vez su falta de ánimo o su firme decisión de no hablar que le intrigaban muchísimo. En una ocasión, le dijo a Itachi que temía que volviera a intentar cometer un suicidio. Esa era la mayor razón por la que Itachi nunca lo dejaba solo. Pero unos minutos después de que Sakura dejó el hospital, Sasuke volvió a despertar.

-¿Sakura estuvo acá? – anonado, Itachi se volvió hacia Sasuke. Aquella era la primera vez que hablaba desde la primera vez que había despertado.

-Si… si, ella vino pero ya se fue.

-¿Quién más vino? – no dijo nada. A parte de Sakura nadie más había ido a verlo e Itachi no sabía cómo eso haría sentir a Sasuke. – Olvídalo – agregó el chico cuando notó el silencio de su hermano.

-Sasuke… - Habían tantas cosas que Itachi quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de asustarlo y que Sasuke volviese a su estado de completo silencio. No sabía que palabras elegir ni en qué orden decirlas, sólo sabía que quería entender.

-No te molestes en preguntarme – lo atajó Sasuke – no te diré por qué lo hice.

-Solamente quiero entender. Te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea.

-Esto no tiene solución.

-¡No seas exagerado!

-Ya te dije. No te lo voy a decir. No puedes ayudarme.

-¿Te metiste en algún lio? ¿Algo con la ley? ¿Tiene que ver con esos estúpidos cinco del sonido?

-Basta. No voy a decirte nada.

-¿Es por una chica? ¿Tus calificaciones?

-¡Itachi, cállate! ¡Deja de hacerme preguntas como un imbécil!

-¡No! ¡No me voy a callar hasta que me digas por qué lo hiciste! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Sólo puedes haber matado a alguien para que estés actuando así!

-Soy gay.

-¿Qué?

Por un eterno segundo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Itachi tenía los ojos desorbitados y no era capaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, mientras que Sasuke miraba a sus pies fijamente, sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Hace bastante tiempo que tenía dudas sobre mí mismo pero intentaba negármelo a como dé lugar. Hice de todo para auto convencerme de que me gustaban las mujeres pero llegó un momento en el que ya no podía seguir mintiéndome. No quiero ser así, no quiero vivir siendo… esto.

Itachi seguía sin saber que decir, pero después de poner sus ideas un poco más en orden se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado.

-Seas lo que seas siempre serás mi hermano ¿Sabias? A mí no me importa qué o quién te guste. Yo siempre te voy a querer.

XxX

Desde que Hinata se había mudado a lo de Kiba que la casa del chico se había convertido en el cuartel oficial de la pandilla. A su madre no le molestaba, según ella era bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar al fin, ya que Kiba pasaba todas las tardes con su perro y Hanna se iba a la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba y no volvía más. Para Shikamaru y Temari aquello les solucionaba un problema. A Shikamaru no le gustaba mucho estar en su casa con su novia, porque su madre siempre intentaba escuchar de que estaban hablando para luego regañarlo por cómo debía tratar a las mujeres y como lo hacia él. Temari por su parte, todavía estaba enojada con sus hermanos por no haberle hecho caso cuando ellas les dijo que se alejaran de los Akatsuki y los del Sonido, así que cuando podía, evitaba verlos.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en ese momento conversando en la cocina, Kiba y Chouji estaban jugando un nuevo juego que el primero se había conseguido y Temari y Shikamaru estaban solos en el living, mirando tele. Shikamaru estaba bastante mejor por la muerte de Asuma. La tragedia había ocurrido hacía ya una semana y el chico había logrado aceptarla, aunque admitía que muchas veces no le parecía real. Temari también seguía dolida con todo lo que había pasado pero con cada día que pasaba más le preocupaba algo completamente diferente. Ver a su novio tan triste la había acobardado de hablar del tema, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y aquella parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

-Hey, Shikamaru. – la chica ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, pero se armó de valor para decir lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza. Shikamaru la miró con sus pequeños ojos negros y ella sintió como aquello era casi imposible de hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… no se… hay algo que me tiene intranquila – logró decir luego de varias pausas interrumpidas.

-Ya se – los ojos del chico se dirigieron a la alfombra y se alojaron allí - ¿Qué vamos a hacer el otro año?

Un poco aliviada, Temari asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si te lo dije pero la universidad en la que quedé no está acá en Konoha.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y debo irme en febrero del próximo año.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué en febrero?

-Porque también postulé a un trabajo en Suna para pagarme la carrera y me pidieron que empiece en febrero. Me había pedido que me vaya de inmediato pero lo postergué tanto como pude sólo para quedarme más tiempo contigo.- suspiró - Lo siento tanto…

Shikamaru refregó sus ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-Quisiera que no te vayas.

-A mí me encantaría llevarte conmigo… – antes de continuar, Temari dudó unos segundos. – Pero esto es algo que realmente quiero hacer.

-Entonces tienes que hacerlo.

No fue lo que dijo, si no la seguridad con la que Shikamaru habló lo que dejó a Temari sin palabras.

-Te voy a extrañar. – dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Eso significa que terminamos?

-No ahora.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por un par de segundos. Temari nunca se había cuestionado el hecho de que finalmente tendrían que acabar con la relación. Un noviazgo a distancia era lo mismo que una gran mentira según como ella lo veía.

-¿Cuándo?

-Shikamaru… - tomando un gran trago de aire, Temari le tomó la mano y comenzó a decir lo que más le había dolido decir en su vida – yo no quiero arruinarte la secundaria. Tienes 15 años y recién ahora vas a empezar a pasarlo bien. No quiero quitarte eso si no puedo darte algo mejor y estando lejos de ti no creo que pueda hacerlo…

-Yo no quiero nada de eso…

-¿Cómo sabes que no vas a quererlo cuando tus amigos estén divirtiéndose o teniendo novias y tu estés en el medio de algo que ni siquiera sabrás que tan real es?

-Será real mientras tú me digas que es real.

-Pero tú seguirás sin poder disfrutar. Y quien sabe que pueda pasar después.

-Temari, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de que no estás haciendo esto por mí.

-Puedes ser muy inteligente y todo lo que quieras pero nunca vas a entender a las mujeres, así que no sabes por qué lo hago. - Ambos sonrieron – además, todavía nos queda todo un verano que disfrutar juntos.

Tras decir eso, Temari le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Tal vez su relación tenía una fecha límite pero ambos sabían lo mucho que disfrutarían ese caluroso verano que se aproximaba. Un verano que ninguno de los dos nunca podría olvidar.

XxX

-Cuéntame ahora. - Tan pronto como salieron de clases, Naruto se fue junto a Hinata y a Kiba a cada de éste. Todavía no terminaba de cerrar la puerta tras sí, cuando arrastró a Hinata hacia la cocina y lleno de impaciencia le pidió que le contara aquello tan misterioso que lo estaba matando por dentro. Hinata bajó la mirada y roja como un tomate abrió la boca pero de ella no salió absolutamente nada. - ¡Hinata!

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. – le suplicó la chica con una voz que era casi imposible de escuchar. Naruto comenzaba a asustarse de verdad.

-¡Hinata, habla de una vez!

-No estoy embarazada.

La chica había esperado que el rubio no le hubiera creído al principio, que hiciera una broma, que la llenara de preguntas o al menos que dijera algo, pero el silencio del chico le dolió mucho más. Cuando alzó la mirada y vio la cara que Naruto tenía, su corazón casi se rompe en pedazos. No se veía enojado, ni extrañado, ni si quiera sorprendido. La única palabra para describir la expresión con que la que la miraba era decepción.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No estoy embarazada – los ojos de la chica empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Lo perdiste?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca estuve embarazada.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que todo este tiempo… mentiste?

-Al principio realmente pensé que podía estarlo – explicó - pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así justo cuando mi padre quería separarnos y yo… yo lo inventé para poder escapar de él.

-¿Por qué… no me dijiste?

-Neji… Neji no debía decirte nada. Y cuando tu llegaste tan ilusionado no sabía como ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Tengo que irme.

-¡Por favor no te vayas! – le pidió Hinata tomándolo del brazo. – No sabía que más hacer. – concluyó, volviendo a mirar hacia sus pies.

-Tranquila – le respondió Naruto con una voz que carecía por completo de emoción. – Sólo iré a devolver lo que compre.

XxX

Naruto se había ido hacia aproximadamente diez minutos cuando tocaron la puerta. Hinata corrió a abrirla pero se detuvo en seco una vez que vio quien se encontraba al otro lado del umbral.

-¿Qué…? Que sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda haces acá?

Kiba, en cambio, no tuvo que acercarse a la puerta para reconocer aquella voz (y sobre todo esa peculiar forma de hablar) sin embargo, su estómago comenzó a revolvérsele con la idea de que ella había ido a verlo. Algo que ciertamente parecía imposible.

-¡Tayuya! – exclamó cuando se paró atrás de Hinata y divisó los grandes y marrones ojos de la baterista. Ella le lanzó una severa mirada pero al instante cambió por una mucho más sumisa.

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que… necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

Kiba la hizo pasar y aunque todos la quedaron mirando esperando una explicación, ambos se fueron directamente a la habitación del chico sin explicarle nada a nadie.

-¿Pasó algo?

Una vez que ya estaban dentro de su cuarto, Tayuya se sentó en la cama de Kiba y le echó una mirada a su alrededor. Esa era la primera vez que estaba en la pieza del chico y aquello la entristecía un poco, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Si- respondió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. – Todo se fue a la mierda.

-¿Qué pasó? – Kiba tenía ganas de sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla pero en vez de eso se quedó de pie frente a la chica, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Tayuya se demoró unos segundos en responderle pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Esa vieja, tetona de mierda, me llamó después de clases. Necesitaba hablar conmigo por todos esos putos rumores que se andan diciendo de mí. Rumores que ella misma divulgó, perra hija de puta…

-¿Cuál es el punto, Tayuya?

-Me expulsaron.

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiba sabía que debía tratarse de algo serio, para que Tayuya estuviese en ese estado, pero nunca se había imaginado aquello.

-Ya no volveré el año que viene porque la maldita puta… - sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente sobre sus piernas – hizo que me manden a una cárcel de menores en Otogakure.

De un segundo a otro Kiba ya no supo que decir ni que pensar. Tayuya estaba fuera de control en muchas ocasiones, pero aquello sonaba simplemente cruel.

-¡No puede ser!

-Mañana en la mañana debo irme. Ya está todo listo ¡Perra de mierda! ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? – Kiba negó con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le impedía hablar – Que esta vez no hice nada malo. Yo no me gasté esa plata en drogas, lo juro.

Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de súplica. Realmente necesitaba que alguien le creyese.

-¿Y dónde está esa plata?

-Orochimaru, otro maldito hijo de puta, me robó todo. Fui tan estúpida, me merezco toda la mierda que me está pasando por tarada.

-¿Orochimaru?

-Sí, él mismo buscó la cárcel de menores a la que me van a mandar – rio con amargura – ¡Si lo encontrara en este momento le arrancaría cada uno de sus dientes amarillos de una sola patada!

-No tenía idea, Tayuya. Me gustaría poder ayudarte…

-¡Puedes! –llena de ilusión, Tayuya se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Kiba, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos muy fijamente. - ¡Ayúdame a esconderme! Nadie sabe que vine para acá así que no creo que sospechen de ti porque todos saben muy bien que… bueno todos piensan que nos llevamos mal.

La chica se veía tan desesperada que por un momento Kiba pensó en decirle que sí, pero luego se acordó de otro rumor, uno mucho más grande que el que ella había mencionado y entonces dudó.

-Antes necesito que me contestes algo. – Comenzó a buscar la mejor manera para hacerle esa pregunta de una forma que ella sintiera que podía responderle con la verdad. – Sea cual sea la respuesta jamás se lo diré a nadie. Cualquier cosa que me digas ahora nadie se enterará, pero yo necesito saber la verdad.

-¡Pregúntame de una puta vez!

Por la reacción de la chica y la forma en que lo miraba, Kiba mas o menos ya sabía la respuesta, sálo que no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Asuma?

La cara de Tayuya se puso completamente pálida de un segundo a otro y antes de que Kiba pudiera agregar algo más se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Al chico le costó unos segundos entender que estaba pasando hasta que se dio cuenta, por el movimiento de sus hombros.

Aquella era la primera vez desde que la conocía, que veía a Tayuya llorar.

Kiba bajó la mirada, con un vacío por dentro tan grande que le dolía. Había esperado con todas sus fuerzas que la chica le dijera que no.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – exclamó la chica, destapándose el rostro y dejando ver sus ojos rojos bañados en lágrimas. – Yo solamente estaba en el asiento del copiloto, pero yo no hice nada.

-Tampoco hiciste nada para detenerlo.

-Lo intente, pero Hidan estaba vuelto loco…

-Tayuya…

-¡No, Kiba! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso! ¡Pero tenía miedo de Hidan!

-¡Nadie te obligó a desaparecerte con él! Además, quizás no hiciste nada para matarlo pero tampoco hiciste nada para impedir que se muera ¿O sí? ¿Acaso llamaste a la ambulancia, o le avisaste a alguien? ¿O lo dejaste tirado en la calle desangrándose hasta la muriera?

-Tienes razón. – Acepto la chica – me merezco toda esta mierda que me está pasando.

-Quizás sí.

-Kiba…

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé que fui una mierda de persona contigo durante todo este semestre pero… hiciste que estos sean los mejores meses que he tenido en toda mi vida, y nunca voy a olvidarlo. – A pesar de que las mejillas de la chica estaban muy sonrojadas, se veía muy decidida diciendo todo eso y sus palabras sonaban honestas. Casi como si se tratara de una despedida. – Nunca me voy a olvidar a ti.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-No sé, depende de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Si me dices que me vaya a la cárcel juvenil, que tengo que hacerlo, te juro que lo haré.

El chico no sabía si se trataba sólo de un truco de la chica o realmente quería su opinión, pero lo acababa de poner en una de las situaciones más difíciles en las que había estado. Sin embargo, optó por ser sincero.

-Creo que puede hacerte bien ir allá.

Tayuya asintió, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-¿Me vas a dejar a la puerta?

Caminaron en silencio y por suerte nadie les preguntó nada. Al llegar a la puerta Tayuya se giró hacia Kiba y con una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes le dijo:

-Chau, Kiba. Fue divertido ser tu tutora.

Y sin más, comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta alejándose de él con cada paso que daba. Kiba la quedó mirando hasta que se perdió de vista pero ella no volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez. El vacío que tenía adentro suyo solamente se hizo más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella era probablemente la última vez que la vería en su vida. Sabía que el año siguiente no sería ni la mitad de entretenido sin ella en él pero también sabía que mientras ella estuviera cerca nunca podría dejar de quererla.

De pronto una persona apareció a lo lejos y parecía acercarse a toda velocidad. Kiba entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor pero antes de que supiera de quien se trataba, la persona misteriosa ya había pasado a su lado y se encontraba en ese momento en su living abrazando y girando una y otra vez a Hinata. Se trataba de Naruto.

-¡No estas embarazada! – exclamó, radiante de felicidad - ¡Estoy tan aliviado!

-Na… Naruto ¿Qué…?

-¡Perdóname por actuar como un idiota! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Esta es una gran noticia! Habría sido el más feliz de tener un hijo contigo pero… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡No tengo ni un centavo! – todos rieron, incluida Hinata a quien Naruto por fin había bajado de sus brazos. – Me encantaría ser el padre de tus hijos pero no todavía. – Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja – Y cuando ese día llegue, ¡Quiero ser el mejor padre de todo Konoha!

XxX

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían salido de clases. Ni Naruto, ni Shikamaru ni él mismo habían repetido el año, aunque los tres lo habían aprobado con la calificación más baja que había, cosa que no le molestaba a ninguno de los tres. Aquella tarde, como todas las otras, Kiba se encontraba paseando a su perro, Akamaru, por la ciudad. No había vuelto a escuchar de Tayuya nunca más y a pesar de que todo el tiempo estaba esperando encontrarla, sabía que era mejor así.

Caminaba cerca de la escuela cuando un lujoso auto se estacionó afuera de la entrada del establecimiento. Lleno de curiosidad y con un poco de celos, Kiba se detuvo en la esquina para ver quién era el dueño de aquella hermosura. El trago fue dos veces más amargos cuando descubrió que se trataba de Orochimaru. Se enfureció de sólo pensar que aquel auto lo había comprado con el dinero que le había robado a Tayuya y sintió la urgencia de hacer algo para vengarla aunque fuera lo más mínimo.

El profesor entró al colegio y Kiba comenzó a caminar cerca del auto sintiendo más rabia con cada paso que daba. O por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas estaban sin seguro. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Preparado para correr, Akamaru? – le dijo a su perro, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta trasera. Temía que una alarma se activara pero nada sucedió. Al ver esto, Kiba sonrió aún más ampliamente y continúo con su plan. - ¡Akamaru, sube! – le ordenó al perro golpeando el asiento con la palma de su mano. El perro le obedeció de inmediato. -¡Muy bien, Akamaru! Ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dos minutos más tarde, Kiba y Akamaru se alejaban del auto, el perro moviendo su cola de lado a lado y Kiba riendo sin parar. Le habría encantado ver la cara de Orochimaru el encontrar el pequeño presente que Akamaru había dejado en el asiento trasero, especialmente para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es un final agridulce pero bueno... no queria algo tipico y muy rosa D: Ahora les tengo una pequeña sorpresa:<strong>

**Este no es el ultimo capitulo! Hay un epilogo que ya tengo escrito, pero que no voy a subir enseguida para que tengan tiempo de digerir este capitulo hehehe No se preocupen que no me demorare :)**

**Estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios!**

**Un beso enorme a todos los que me han seguido hasta aca y los que leeran mi fic en el futuro!**


	36. Epílogo

**N/A: Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por leer Enamorado de mi tutora. Escribir este fic fue muy importante para mi, pero sobre todo porque ustedes, con sus comentarios, me alegraban los dias! Aun no puedo creer que tantas personas hayan disfrutado leyendo mis locas ideas y nunca dejare de agradecérselo! Los quiero a todos! Un beso enorme, sobre todo para esos que se tomaban la molestia de comentar! Son los mejores lectores del mundo!**

* * *

><p>Trece años después.<p>

Konoha no había cambiado mucho, a excepción por la gente que ya no parecía ser la misma. Aun así, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre y pese a que por diversas razones ya no podían verse tan seguido como antes, siempre reservaban algún momento de la semana para juntarse. Aquella noche Kiba los había llamado para que después de sus respectivos trabajos pasaran a tomar algo al bar de Jiraiya, que ahora le pertenecía a otra persona, pero que había conservado el nombre. Aquella noche más que nunca el chico necesitaba compañía.

Los tres amigos y el resto de la pandilla terminaron la secundaria a tiempo y la mayoría de ellos pudo continuar estudiando en la universidad. Como habían predicho, los dos siguientes años que estuvieron en la secundaria Konoha fueron muchos más tranquilos que su quinto año, pero aun así lo pasaron bastante bien. Chouji pasó por varias carreras antes de decidirse por gastronomía, la cual ejercía hasta el momento. Shino siempre supo que lo suyo eran los insectos, pero ninguno de sus amigos sabía muy bien que hacia exactamente ya que se les hacía muy difícil prestarle atención cuando él les hablaba de su trabajo. Sai se dedicó a la pintura. Unos años después de que se graduaron él e Ino comenzaron una relación de noviazgo y aunque todavía estaban juntos, cada tanto terminaban, juraban que nunca más volverán a hablarse y luego volvían a empezar.

Sakura e Ino siguieron siendo amigas, pero cortaron toda relación con Karin. La chica siguió en su búsqueda por el hombre perfecto pero todavía le costaba trabajo encontrarlo. La última vez que Naruto y los demás habían hablado con ella, les contó que había tenido noticias de Sasuke, a través de Itachi. Resulta que el Uchiha era un empresario muy exitoso y tenía mucho poder en Konoha, pero nunca se le conoció pareja alguna. Según su hermano, el menor optó por una vida solitaria, dedicada al trabajo. Para Sakura aquello fue casi como una invitación a buscarlo pero por más de que lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Kankuro siguió siendo muy amigo de todos ellos y puso su propio taller de madera en el que vendía varios objetos muy raros, como marionetas y otros adornos bastante espeluznantes. Su taller no estaba tiendo mucho éxito pero al menos él estaba feliz dedicándose a eso. De vez en cuando tenía que recurrir a Gaara y pedirle prestado dinero, eso sí.

Orochimaru volvió buscando trabajo en el último año de clases de los tres chicos. El profesor intento hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Tayuya a otro alumno en Otogakure, pero no fue muy afortunado aquella vez y lo descubrieron. Como ya todos sabían el tipo de hombre que era Tsunade por fin abrió los ojos y no le dio el puesto. No se supo mucho más de él aparte de que terminó en la calle, tocando música en las esquinas y pidiendo limosnas. Ni siquiera de esa forma pudo salir de la miseria a la que él mismo se llevó.

Pero de todos los estudiantes que alguna vez pasaron por la secundaria Konoha, el nombre que más se escuchaba por todas partes era el de Hidan. El chico estuvo fugitivo un par de años y nunca lograron encontrarlo luego de la muerte de Asuma. Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después se vio envuelto en un nuevo crimen y aquella vez ya no tuvo tanta suerte. Pasó dos años dentro de la cárcel y luego quedó libre por buena conducta. Nadie podía creer aquello. Lo que nadie había sospechado era que el chico había creado su propia mafia allí dentro con los otros reos y a pesar de que entraba y salía constantemente, él se había convertido en una de las cabecillas de los delincuentes más poderosos de toda la cuidad. Tenía a gente trabajando para él tanto adentro como afuera de la cárcel y se creía que hasta los policías le temían y preferían llegar a acuerdos con él antes de enfrentársele. Casi todas las veces que había vuelto a ser encarcelado había sido porque él mismo lo necesitaba. Shikamaru contó que lo vio una vez y aunque se veía igual que siempre, con su pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás y ese típico aspecto de mafioso, sus brazos y cuello ahora estaban llenos de tatuajes y su rostro de piercings. Se veía mucho más peligroso que antes si es que eso era posible.

-¡Hola Kiba! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó una voz llena de euforia que venía desde atrás de la espalda del moreno. Kiba se dio vuelva y saludó a su mejor amigo, Naruto.

-No muy bien – respondió el Inuzuka, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Shikamaru va a venir?

-Sí, me llamó hace cinco minutos y me dijo que viene en camino.

Naruto era el que más trabajaba de los tres. Se había vuelto profesor de gimnasia y con los años había llegado al puesto de director de la secundaria en la que ellos habían estudiado. Además de eso era entrenador del equipo de futbol del colegio, y trabajaba los fines de semana en un gimnasio como personal trainer. Pero nada de eso era lo que le ocupaba más de su tiempo. Eran sus hijos los que siempre lo mantenían ocupado y el trabajo que Naruto más disfrutaba. Él y Hinata continuaron su noviazgo y cuando ambos terminaron sus carreras universitarias se casaron. Un mes después se entraron que Hinata estaba embarazada del que sería su primer hijo y a quien nombraron Ramen. Ya tenían tres hijos y Hinata estaba embarazada de un cuarto. Neji había sido el padrino de Ramen, Shikamaru fue el padrino del segundo hijo, Kiba del tercero y aun no decidían quien sería el padrino del cuarto. Pero todavía les quedaba siete meces para tomar aquella decisión. El padre de Hinata volvió a hablarle cuando ella quedó embarazada por segunda vez. La relación que tenían era distante y muy formal pero al menos se encontraban en buenos términos.

-Hola chicos – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, unos cinco minutos después de que el rubio llegó al bar – quería venir antes, pero mi jefa me llena de trabajo.

Shikamaru era un excelente ingeniero y hace aproximadamente seis meses que trabajaba para una de las empresas constructoras más importantes de Konoha. Ya había formado parte del equipo de otras empresas antes pero constantemente recibía mejores ofertas de distintas compañías dado que su trabajo era como el de ningún otro. Desde que había salido de la universidad que no había tenido que pasar por el estresante proceso de buscar trabajo ya que siempre le sobraban las ofertas. Ésta era la primera vez que él mismo estaba buscando un nuevo empleo por su propia cuenta. La empresa en la que trabajaba actualmente era muy grande y su sueldo era envidiable pero había una razón muy importante por la que él chico se quería cambiar. Su jefa directa era nadie menos que Temari. Después de un mes trabajando para ella, comenzaron una relación en secreto. La política de la institución prohibía cualquier tipo de relación que sobrepasara lo estrictamente laboral entre sus empleados, así que Shikamaru había tomado la decisión de que tendría que elegir entre Temari o su trabajo. Como las cosas entre los dos iban mejores que nunca, el chico optó por buscar un nuevo empleo y conservar su relación con la chica, esta vez ya no sería en secreto.

-Al menos viniste – le contestó Kiba, tomándose lo que le quedaba de cerveza en un solo trago.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida – le dijo el pelinegro, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Kiba negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvo una buena vida, además estoy seguro de que está en un mejor lugar – dijo y tan pronto como tuvo un nuevo vaso de cerveza en su mano, lo alzó y dijo: - ¡Por Akamaru! ¡El mejor perro que ha pisado esta tierra!

Sus amigos lo imitaron y los tres bebieron de sus tragos.

-Lo vamos a extrañar – agregó Naruto. Kiba asintió.

Era casi imposible para un perro haber vivido tanto como lo había hecho Akamaru y Kiba estaba feliz por ello. El animal lo había acompañado durante todos sus años de universidad y por momentos había sido el ser vivo más cercano al chico. Después de la secundaria, Kiba siguió los pasos de su hermana y estudio veterinaria pero no pudo ejercer nunca. La primera vez que no logró salvar a un gatito de una terrible enfermedad se dio cuenta de que aquello era demasiado duro para él. Al final se decidió por hacerse cargo del centro de tatuajes y piercings de su madre, quien para entonces ya estaba muy viejita y quien había muerto hacia un par de años atrás. Al negocio le empezó a ir tan bien cuando él se hizo cargo que abrió una segunda sucursal y ambas estaban siempre llenas. Era verdad que constantemente se encontraba con gente muy desagradable en aquel trabajo, pero Kiba prefería causarles dolor a personas que a animales así, que estaba bastante feliz con lo que hacía. Lo que sus amigos nunca lograron entender era por qué el chico no volvió a tener una novia nunca más. Estuvo con muchas chicas los siguientes años, pero jamás le dio la oportunidad a ninguna de ellas de que se volvieran algo más.

De Tayuya nunca más supieron nada.

Estuvieron más de dos horas en el bar, bebiendo, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos cuando Naruto anunció que debía volver a su casa.

-Hinata debe estar esperándome con ganas de comer chocolate – dijo, lleno de orgullo.

Shikamaru también decidió irse, pues al siguiente día tenía una importante entrevista de trabajo y no quería echar a perder la oportunidad. Al final Kiba se quedó en el bar solo, hasta que terminó su último vaso de cerveza y se marchó a su casa.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías y algunas de las luces estaban dañadas, pero Kiba conocía tan bien esas calles, que podría haberse ido a su casa hasta con los ojos cerrados. Como de costumbre, aquella noche era bastante calurosa, pero como nunca solía ocurrir, esa vez había una brisa, leve pero muy fresca, que bajaba tremendamente la temperatura. Sin darle mayor importancia, Kiba siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡Maldito perro pulgoso! ¿Dónde mierda te metiste?

Al escuchar esa hostil oración, Kiba frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Por alguna razón esa voz y esa forma de hablar le había parecido extrañamente familiar. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, había una chica de rodillas en el suelo, estirando su mano por una pequeña separación que había entre unos tachos de basura y la pared de los callejones. Kiba se detuvo un segundo mientras la chica seguía despotricando cosas sobre algo que aparentemente intentaba alcanzar.

-¡Te tengo, perro maloliente! –Tomando a un diminuto cachorrito, la chica se puso de pie y quedó frente a Kiba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. - ¿Kiba?

La expresión facial de Kiba también cambió al instante. Sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente. No había manera de que no reconociera aquellos grandes ojos marrones y ese desordenado cabello rojo.

-¡Tayuya!

-Has cambiado mucho – opinó ella, mientras intentaba por todos los medios que el cachorro no se le escapara de las manos.

-Sí, puede ser – admitió Kiba. Y era verdad, su pelo estaba más largo, ahora tenía una pequeña barba y también se había vuelto más alto y corpulento. – Tú te ves igual que siempre – aquello igual era cierto. - ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

-Trabajo acá, hace como dos semanas. Unos amigos y yo abrimos una academia de música.

-¿Acá en Konoha?

-Lo intentamos en Oto pero ya habían dos, así que a mí se me ocurrió que podría ser acá. En este pueblucho de mierda no hay nada interesante así que una academia le vendría bastante bien. – Kiba rio.

-Realmente no has cambiado nada.

-Algo he cambiado – dijo ella, sonrojándose levemente y mostrando una medalla dorada con azul que llevaba en su camisa y que tenía el número "28" grabado en ella. – Llevo veintiocho meses completamente limpia.

-¿Limpia? – preguntó Kiba, que no había entendido.

-Sin drogarme – le respondió ella, sin reparo – y de ahora en adelante este número solamente ira creciendo. – añadió, orgullosamente.

-¿Y el perrito que es?

-Me lo regalaron unos amigos. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños –negó con la cabeza - ¿A quién mierda se le puede ocurrir darme a mí un puto perro? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esta mierda?

-¡No lo trates así! – le reprochó Kiba tomando el perrito de sus brazos y sosteniéndolo él. El cachorro, una vez que estuvo en manos del chico, cambió completamente de actitud. Ya no luchaba por escapar, en cambio movía la colita y le lamía la cara, con agrado.

-¡Estúpido perro pulgoso! ¡Conmigo solamente quiere escaparse, el hijo de perra!

-Creo que le gusté – señaló Kiba, mientras el perro seguía dándole besos en toda la cara.

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres. Yo no tengo paciencia para hacerme cargo de un perro pulgoso.

-¿Estas segura? – le preguntó Kiba, exageradamente feliz. - ¿Escuchaste eso, _pulgoso_? ¡Vas a venirte conmigo! ¿Estas más feliz ahora?

-¿Cómo vas a ponerle? – preguntó Tayuya, divertida.

-Pulgoso. – respondió Kiba y Tayuya rio – no es un buen nombre, pero es tu culpa. Tú lo llamaste así primero.

-Yo todavía no le ponía nombre.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro mientras Pulgoso seguía moviendo su colita de felicidad entre los brazos de Kiba.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cárcel de menores? – le preguntó, al fin, tímidamente.

-No tan mal – le respondió ella –. Al parecer le caí bien a mucha gente allá adentro. Por suerte me terminé haciendo amiga de los más terribles así que nadie se metía con nosotros. A los dieciocho salí, me gané una beca para una escuela de música y bueno… acá estoy.

-Así que músico profesional ¿Eh?

-Creo que me hizo bien un poco de disciplina – continuó ella – tal y como tú me dijiste.

-La verdad yo esperaba enterarme de que te habías arrancado o algo así.

-Lo pensé. Muchas veces, pero llegó un punto en el que estaba harta de tanta locura. Y estaba arrepentida de muchas cosas.

A pesar de que después de que Tayuya se había ido Kiba se prohibió rotundamente a si mismo pensar en ella, ahora que la tenía frente suyo podía recordar exactamente por qué la chica había causado un impacto tan grande en él. Conversar con esa confianza y ese grado de comodidad, era casi como si nada de tiempo hubiese pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Y por la manera en que ella lo miraba a él, Kiba sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Todavía es temprano. A menos que eso rompa tu record – señaló su medalla.

-Nah. Mi problema son las drogas no el alcohol.

-¿Entonces, vamos?

Tayuya se sonrojó aún más pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos. - sonrió - Pero vamos a tener que dejar a ese perro pulgoso tirado por algún basurero o no nos van a dejar entrar a ningún lado.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Lo paso a dejar a mi casa y nos vamos.

-Mi idea es más simple.

-¡Realmente no has cambiado nada!

-Sólo las cosas malas. – le recordó ella, volviendo a señalar a su medalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja los engañe! Les dije que solo una pareja sobreviviria ese año, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran volver a estar juntas en el futuro! jejejjeej<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el final. Al final me decidi por darles a todos un final feliz, bueno a casi todos :) Con respecto a Tayuya y a Kiba, se los dejo a ustedes decidir que pasa con ellos despues de ese sorpresivo encuentro.**

**Acuerdense de que si quieren escribir sobre ellos dos haganlo! Son personajes demasiado geniales como para dejarlos de lado! **

**Un besoo! Nos leemos en alguna proxima historia :) **

**PD: ****tal vez escriba algo nuevo despues de Crush, pero quizas intente algo original.**


End file.
